Master of Solomon and Dark Magic
by Victorianus
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang penyihir muda dengan kemampuan misterius juga dengan asal usul yang masih penuh misteri juga dirinya merupakan keturunan terakhir Raja Kebijaksanaan Solomon dan putra dari Azazel. Cita-cita menjadi seorang magic knight dan berharap bisa membuat penyihir kalangan rakyat biasa dan bangsawan bisa berdiri sederajat. Original Plots and story!
1. Chapter 1

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo, kembali lagi dengan saya. Kali ini, saya kembali dengan fict yang bertema supranatural juga tentang dunia sihir. Sebenarnya, aku memang sangat menyukai kisah-kisah tentang sihir, juga mahkluk-mahkluk summon. Baik, di sini Naruto adalah pemeran utama. Aku buat di sini, wajah naruto tidak ada goresan seperti kumis, bentuk mata tajam seperti elang, juga kulitnya berwarna kuning langsat. Semua karakter di fict saya ini OOC, yang berarti, tidak seperti di real anime. Ok, kita langsung saja masuk ke cerita**

 **Enjoy All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sihir. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kemampuan menakjubkan yang bisa memanipulasi elemen, mengsummon makhluk-makhluk gaib, atau kemampuan supernatural lain yang manusia biasa tidak bisa melakukannya. Kemampuan sihir seseorang bisa mencerminkan status mereka sebagai seorang penyihir. Konoha, ibukota Kerajaan Sihir Negara Api, yang merupakan salah satu dari lima Kerajaan Sihir terbesar di Element Magic Kingdom. Walaupun terletak di Kerajaan Api, bukan berarti penyihir di kota tersebut di dominasi dengan elemen api, melainkan, di Konoha, hampir semua sihir ada di kota tersebut. Bangsawan-bangsawan dari klan terkenal, seperti Uchiha, yang menguasai sihir api, Yamanaka, yang menguasai sihir bunga, Nara, yang menguasai sihir bayangan, Aburame, yang menguasai sihir pengendali serangga, Hyuga, yang menguasai sihir pemanggil naga, dan masih banyak lagi. Pemimpin Kerajaan Apipun sangatlah hebat, yaitu Sarutobi Hiruzen, seorang penyihir yang di juluki Profesor, karena dirinya mengetahui hampir semua jenis sihir yang ada di dunia, bersama tangan kanannya, Shimura Danzo, konon adalah penyihir terkuat setelah Hiruzen, yang katanya pria tersebut menguasai sihir elemen Angin dan Api.

Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda biasa yang tinggal di pinggir ibukota Negara Api, dirinya telah di besarkan di panti asuhan selama 6 tahun. Pemuda yang di ketahui memiliki kepribadian dingin dan acuh, berambut spike sebahu, bermata saffire tajam seperti elang, memiliki kulit berwarna kuning langsat. Naruto yang sudah memiliki sifat dewasa di umurnya, juga pengetahuannya tentang sejarah kerajaan maupun sihir sangat luas, karena dirinya setiap kali bermain di perpustakaan kota. Penjaga perpustakaan kota, Sara, sangat hafal jam berapa bocah cilik tersebut bermain di perpustakaannya, selalu membaca buku sendiri di pojok ruangan, sampai-sampai Kimimaro, pembina Panti Asuhan tempat Naruto berada mencarinya, karena bocah tersebut kadang lupa waktu jika sedang asik dengan dunianya. Grimoire, adalah salah satu benda wajib yang di miliki oleh seorang penyihir untuk menggunakan kekuatan sihir. Naruto yang dasarnya memang sudah memiliki sihir dasar miliknya, yaitu kegelapan. Bocah tersebut mencari informasi tentang sihir kegelapan, tapi hasilnya nihil, karena tidak ada buku yang menjelaskan sihir miliknya, termasuk Grimoire sihir kegelapan konon katanya tidak pernah ada.

Seperti biasanya, Naruto menutup menutup buku yang di bacanya, kemudian dirinya melompat turun dari bangkunya, berjalan ke rak buku tempat dirinya ambil buku yang di baca sebelumnya.

" Sudah selesai, Naruto-kun?" tanya wanita berambut merah panjang, menggunakan kemeja putih lengan panjang, dengan rok panjang berwarna abu-abu, tersenyum kepada bocah tampan itu. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut mengangguk.

" Iya Kak Sara. Naru tidak mau di marah lagi sama Kak Kimimaru karena lupa waktu lagi." katanya sambil menatap ke arah jendela, melihat langit yang sudah gelap, sedangkan Sara yang mendengarnya terkekeh.

" Kamu ini lama-lama menjadi seorang profesor muda jika banyak baca terus. Apa kamu tidak bosan, cuma duduk sambil membaca buku di sini, sedangkan anak-anak lain seumuranmu, mereka semua bermain dengan teman-temannya." kata Sara membuat bocah Namikaze itu mendengus.

" Itu mereka, bukan Naru. Naru ingin menjadi penyihir yang hebat di seluruh Kerajaan kelak. Lihat saja nanti bocah-bocah bangsawan yang selalu membanggakan nama keluarganya itu, akan Naru buat mereka ciut kelak." katanya membara, membuat Sara tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian mencubit pipi pemuda tampan itu dengan gemas.

" Kakak akan doakan kesuksesanmu." kata Sara tulus membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, mengangguk.

" Naru pamit dulu Kak." katanya sambil berjalan ke pintu utama.

" Hati-hati!" seru Sara yang melihat bocah enam tahun tersebut yang melambaikan tangannya tampa membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto berjalan dalam diam sambil kedua tangannya di masukkan di kedua saku celananya. Banyak bangunan yang di lewatinya terlihat begitu mewah, juga beberapa toko yang masih buka, dengan hiasan-hiasan yang mengantung di atap, juga orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Begitulah suasana di tengah kota, selalu ramai dan tidak pernah 'mati'. Beberapa keluarga berjalan bersama anak-anak mereka, terlihat senyum bahagia terpancar di wajah keluarga tersebut. Naruto hanya berjalan, tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya, berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat, biasa dirinya habiskan waktu menyendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan melewati alun-alun kota, bocah tersebut akhirnya sampai juga di padang rumput yang luas. Dirinya membaringkan tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di belakang kepala, sambil menatap langit malam yang di penuhi bintang-bintang. Angin malam berhembus sangat bersahabat, membuat rambut spike miliknya menari teratur. Sebagai pemuda tertua di pantinya, dirinya sudah membuat sifatnya dewasa, agar tidak merepotkan pembinanya, Kimimaro. Naruto sangat menyayangi pria itu, dan sudah menganggap ayahnya sendiri. Maka dari itu, dirinya bertekat menjadi seorang Ksatria Penyihir di Kerajaan Konoha, dan mengharumkan nama Kimimaro juga rakyat jelata, jika mereka bisa sejajar dengan penyihir bangsawan. Tanpa di sadarinya, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menatap tajam ke arah langit malam, mengingat ambisinya itu, karena penyihir dari rakyat biasa dan bangsawan selalu di beda-bedakan. Dirinya tidak menyukai hukum kerajaan seperti itu, dan berambisi untuk mengubah hukum tersebut, agar semua penyihir bisa hidup berdampingan. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bintang jatuh dari angkasa, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat kejadian alam itu. Bangun dari tidurnya, Naruto menatap tajam ke arah cahaya yang warnanya seperti ungu gelap itu semakin dekat ke arahnya. Melindungi kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya, karena tiba-tiba saja cahaya mencurigakan itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya, terkejut, karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah Grimoire berwarna hitam peka dengan lambang bintang segi enam berwarna putih di tengah sampul buku tersebut. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan kedua telapak tangannya terbuka, yang kemudian setelahnya membuat dirinya terkejut. Grimoire misterius itu melayang mendekat ke arahnya, yang kemudian mendarat di kedua telapak tangannya. Cahaya yang keluar dari grimoire tersebut menghilang, memperlihatkan rupa asli grimoire tebal tersebut.

Naruto kemudian menduduki dirinya nyaman, menatap sejenak sampul grimoire yang sekarang sudah ada dalam pegangannya. Dirinya menatap diam sampul itu, melihat ada cahaya tertulis di atas sampulnya.

" Goe…tia…of….Sol..omon.." ejanya yang tiba-tiba saja bintang segi enam itu bercahaya, yang kemudian berputar dengan cepat, setelahnya terbuka tiba-tiba, yang memperlihatkan halaman pertama arsenal itu, terlihat gambar sosok seorang pria raksasa dengan tiga kepala, yang di sisi kanannya adalah kepala kodok, sedangkan di sisi kirinya berkepala kucing.

" I-in-ni…." katanya tidak percaya, yang kemudian dirinya melihat halaman-halaman lainnya. Membulatkan kedua matanya, Naruto melihat banyak makhluk-makhluk summon, juga sihir-sihir kegelapan yang tidak pernah di bacanya di perpustakaan kota. Sedang asik membaca keterangan-keterangan sihir yang ada di grimoire misterius itu, cahaya ungu kembali bersinar, membuat Naruto tersentak. Cahaya yang keluar dari grimore tersebut, perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan kalimat di hadapan bocah Namikaze tersebut.

 _ **Untuk penerus terakhirku, aku mempercayai grimoire ini kepadamu.**_

 _ **Sebelumnya, diriku sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan King Bael, King Asmodeus, King Paimon dan King Beleth, bahwa aku akan memberikan Grimoire ini kepada penerusku yang terakhir.**_

 _ **Mereka berempat akan melindungimu juga membantumu untuk mencapai tujuanmu, cucuku.**_

 _ **Mereka tidak memperayai anak-anakku, juga cucu-cucuku yang sebelumnya, dan mempercayai keturunan terakhirku untuk mengendalikan mereka, yaitu kamu.**_

 _ **Selama ini, grimoire ini aku kubur beribu-ribu tahun mungkin di zamanmu nanti, sudah tidak ada penyihir yang mengenal sihir ini.**_

 _ **Ketahuilah, aku akan selalu menyertaimu, dan mendukung semua keputusan yang kamu miliki, karena aku tahu, jika kamu pasti memiliki pendirian yang sama seperti diriku.**_

 _ **Binalah ke tujuh puluh dua iblis yang ada di grimoire ini dengan benar cucuku, dan aku harap, kamu bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka dengan baik.**_

 _ **Mereka semua adalah keluargamu, seperti diriku yang menganggap mereka semua adalah saudara-saudaraku.**_

 _ **Sihir kegelapan yang ada di grimoire ini aku tambahkan, karena keempat iblis berkuasa tersebut melihat jika penerus terakhirku adalah seorang pengguna sihir kegelapan.**_

 _ **Pesanku untukmu adalah, berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh dan kembangkanlah kemampuanmu, karena setiap iblis-iblis yang ada di grimoire ini, memiliki level kemampuan tertentu agar bisa di panggil.**_

 _ **Sekian dulu dariku cucuku, kakek akan selalu menyayangimu juga mencintaimu, dimanapun kamu berada**_

 _ **Salam, King Solomon**_

Setelah Naruto membaca semua pesan tersebut, air mata perlahan-lahan keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dirinya tidak menyangkah, jika grimoire yang sekarang ada di pegangannya adalah grimoire peninggalan kakek buyutnya, dan lagi, kakeknya tersebut mempercayai grimoire ini kepadanya. Menghapus jejak air matanya, Naruto bangkit, sambil mengenggam erat grimoire, juga memasang kalung perak berliontin bintang segi enam di lehernya. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, dirinya menyungingkan senyum pasti.

" Kakek… kakek tidak perlu khawatir. Naru pasti akan berlatih sungguh-sungguh, dan bisa memanggil ke tujuh puluh dua iblis juga menguasai semua sihir yang ada di grimoire peninggalanmu. Lihatlah Naru Kakek, Naru akan membuatmu tidak kecewa, dan membuat keempat penguasa Neraka tidak kecewa juga." katanya pasti, dimana angin berhembus, seperti mengiyakan perkataan bocah Namikaze tersebut. Membalikkan tubuhnya, Naruto berjalan dengan pasti, yang mulai hari ini juga, dirinya akan berlatih menggunakan sihir miliknya, juga mengsummon ketujuh puluh dua iblis yang ada di grimoire miliknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

9 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

.

Konoha, Kasti Kerajaan Api

.

.

.

.

Hiruzen yang ada di ruangannya, duduk di kursi kebangsaannya sambil melihat beberapa laporan kerajaan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Selama lebih dari 40 tahun memerintah, penyihir tua itu harus berpikir matang-matang untuk mencari penerus generasi keempat Kaisar Kerajaan sihir di negara api nanti. Jika dirinya sampai salah sedikit saja, maka kerajaan bisa langsung hancur akibat kesalahaannya.

" Apa yang kamu pikirkan Hiruzen?" terdengar suara seseorang, membuat Hiruzen mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat sosok seorang pria berumuran dekat 60, menggunakan jubah penyihir berwarna coklat muda dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, juga sepatu boots panjang selutut coklat muda, beserta ikat pinggang panjang yang menjadi aksesoris pakaian tersebut, berambut jabrik hitam wajahnya yang masih segar, dengan tanda X di dagunya, juga sebuah grimoire berwarna sampul biru di pinggang kanannya. Hiruzen tersenyum tipis melihat sosok tersebut, kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas kembali.

" Aku hanya bingung, siapa yang harus aku berikan tahta untuk menjadi penerusku nanti, Danzo." akunya membuat lawan bicaranya a.k.a Danzo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Sekarang musim semi, itu berarti generasi muda yang akan tampil memperlihatkan kebolehan mereka kepada kita. Kamu bisa memilih di sana, Hiruzen." kata Danzo, membuat Hiruzen terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kemampuan tidak ada gunanya jika sifat yang di miliki mereka tidak mencerminkan seorang pemimpin, Danzo. Aku tidak mau kerajaan yang sudah di bangun oleh Kaisar terdahulu hancur seketika akibat kesalahanku memilih penerus kaisar selanjutnya." jelasnya membuat Danzo menghembuskan nafas sejenak, tersenyum tipis.

" Daripada kamu pusing sendiri, lebih baik kita menyaksikan acara penerimaan Ksatria Penyihir Muda di Colosseum. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan di mulai." kata Danzo membuat Hiruzen mengangguk, kemudian pria berusia 58 tahun itu bangkit, berjalan mendekati sahabatnya yang masih memperlihatkan senyum ke arahnya, lalu mereka meninggalkan ruang kerja tersebut, berjalan menuju ke Colosseum.

Di sisi lain, Colosseum di penuhi oleh para peserta-peserta muda. Peserta-peserta penyihir muda maksimal berumur 16 tahun, dan juga, sudah memiliki buku grimoire sendiri. Ada beberapa penyihir dari desa pergi ke menara grimoire untuk mendapatkan grimoire mereka, sedangkan para bangsawan sudah memiliki grimoire mereka sendiri di mansion mereka masing-masing. Berbagai kepala bangsawan Kerajaan Konoha hadir dalam uparaca ini, seperti Uchiha juga Hyuga, yang merupakan penyihir kelas tinggi di Kerajaan Api tersebut.

" Ya ampun! Dimana Naruto?" panik Sara yang sudah melihat para peserta yang sudah hampir semua berkumpul di tengah Colusseum. Hari ini, wanita tersebut sengaja menutup perpustakaan kota, karena untuk menyaksikan upacara penerimaan para ksatria penyihir muda.

" Tenanglah Sara. Tadi sebelum kami kemari, Naruto bilang dia ingin mengambil pakaian penyihirnya yang di buat oleh Shion." jawab Kimimaro menenangkan wanita berambut merah di sampingnya. Beberapa anak dari panti pun ingin menyaksikan kakak mereka bertarung di uparaca tahun ini. Sara dan Kimimaro yang sudah tahu bagaimana bocah Namikaze yang selalu pulang larut dengan luka di mana-mana, yang konon katanya jika Naruto berlatih, juga buku grimoire aneh miliknya yang tidak bisa di gunakan oleh mereka. Bertahun-tahun sulung Namikaze tersebut berlatih, juga sifat bocah tersebut pun ikut semakin dewasa. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan yang di miliki bocah tersebut, karena selama ini, mereka tidak tahu kemampuan sihir apa yang di miliki pemuda itu.

" Kak Sara! Kak Kimimaro!" seru seorang wanita, membuat Kimimaro, Sara juga anak-anak panti menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut, terlihat sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat panjang, menggunakan baju lengan panjang berwarna hijau lembut dengan celana legging berwarna coklat muda berlari ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum lebar. Yang membuat mereka semua membatu adalah, sosok seorang pemuda yang ada di belakang mereka. Sosok pemuda tersebut memiliki tinggi sekitar 185 cm, berambut pirang dengan model melawan gravitasi ke belakang (seperti Vergil DMC), lalu jas panjang tanpa lengan yang terbuka berwarna hitam dengan kombinasi dengan biru sebagai gambar garis-garis seperti petir yang memperlihatkan dalaman baju tanpa lengan transparan berwarna hitam, yang memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya juga kalung perak berliontin bintang segi enam, dengan celana jeans nudie regular fit warna hitam di kombinasi sepatu boots kulitnya berwarna hitam juga, dengan ikat pinggang panjang berwarna hitam dan buku grimoirenya di pinggang kiri pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Kak Sara, Kak Kimimaro. Maaf kami terlambat." kata Naruto bersalah sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Kimimaro yang pertama tersadar dari keterkejutannya memberi senyum kecil, menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak apa-apa, lagipula acaranya masih belum di mulai." kata Kimimaro tampa menghilangkan senyumnya, membuat Naruto meluruskan tubuhnya, membalas senyum pria tersebut.

" Kak Naru tampan sekali." kata salah satu anak panti mereka, membuat Naruto, Shion, Kimimaro dan Sara menatap ke asal suara.

" Kak Shion juga cantik. Kak Naru dan Kak Shion seperti pangeran dan putri." kata anak perempuan salah satu dari mereka, membuat Shion merona mendengarnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh, menjongkokkan dirinya, menepuk puncak kepala adik-adiknya itu.

" Kalian ini ada-ada saja. Doain Kak Naru ya, supaya sukses menjadi Magician Knight Konoha." katanya menatap satu-satu adiknya yang mengangguk semangat.

" Kak Naru pasti di terima menjadi Knight Magician, karena Kak Naru adalah seorang jenius!" seru bocah laki-laki lantang, membuat beberapa peserta juga bangsawan yang mendengar menatap ke arah mereka. Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan adiknya itu, lalu menepuk kepala mereka untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian bangkit, menatap ke arah Kimimaro, Sara juga Shion.

" Kak Kimimaro, Kak Sara, Shion, doakan aku semoga bisa di terima di Magician Knight Konoha." kata Naruto membuat ketiga orang tersebut tersenyum.

" Tentu saja Naruto. Kakak akan selalu mendoakan kesuksesanmu." kata Sara tulus begitupula Kimimaro yang mengangguk menyetujuinya.

" Kalau kamu lulus, traktir kami ya, Naruto." kata Shion sambil menyenggol lengan kekar pemuda tersebut, membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Jika aku sudah melakukan misi pertama, akan aku traktir." katanya yang berjalan menuju ke para peserta lain, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang kokoh, juga lambang bintang segi enam besar berwarna putih di punggung jas pakaian tersebut.

" Jadi, itu model pakaian yang Naruto minta kepadamu, Shion?" tanya Sara yang di jawab anggukan oleh Shion.

" Iya Kak Sara. Dia begitu tampan mengenakannya, bukan?" tanya Shion tampa melepas pandangannya dari pemuda Namikaze tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Sara dan Kimimaro tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Memang bukan rahasia umum lagi, jika gadis dari tokoh pakaian tersebut jatuh hati pada pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Shion selalu saja mengikuti pemuda tesebut kemanapun jika sedang tidak latihan, dan selalu curhat kepada Sara maupun Kimimaro, tentang perasaannya yang luluh terhadap pemuda Namikaze itu. Cinta monyet antara keduanya memang sungguh menggemaskan, terutama sosok Naruto yang tidak menyadari jika Shion menggunakan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Bersama Naruto, pemuda tampan itu mengambil sarung tangan hitamnya, yang kemudian dirinya mengenakan sarung tangan yang jarinya buntung di ujung. Menarik nafas sejenak, yang kemudian dirinya hembuskan keluar, melangkah pasti, bergabung dengan peserta lainnya. Dirinya bisa melihat, dari peserta kalangan bangsawan, ada Uchiha Sasuke, yang merupakan jenius dari klan Uchiha, yang konon katanya memiliki kekuatan sihir yang hebat seperti kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Kapten Penyihir di usianya 20 tahun. Kemudian ada gadis yang menggunakan pakaian sexy, dengan rambut panjang bentuk ponytail, yang Naruto yakini adalah Yamanaka Ino, dari klan Yamanaka, kemudian pemuda berambut nanas sambil menguap, Nara Shikamaru dari klan Nara, dan masih banyak lagi peserta-peserta dari bangsawan.

" Seorang jenius eh? Dari rakyat jelata?" kata suara seseorang, membuat Naruto melirik ke kanan, terlihat seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya, berambut jabrik coklat, memiliki pupil mata kecil berwarna hitam, bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, menggunakan jaket kulit berkerah panjang berwarna hitam yang sengaja di buka, memperlihatkan baju transparan kotak-kotaknya yang yang mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang cukup atletis, yang di kombinasikan celana jeans kulit berwarna senada dengan jaketnya, juga sebuah grimoire bersampul putih dengan lambang kepala anjing di tengahnya. Naruto mengenal sosok pemuda tersebut, yaitu Inuzuka Kiba, dari bangsawan klan Inuzuka, yang konon menggunakan sihir summon beast anjing sebagai partnernya. Tidak tertarik, pemuda Namikaze tersebut menghadap ke depan, membuat Kiba mengeluarkan kedutan kesal karena di acuhkan oleh rakyat jelata seperti pemuda di depannya itu.

" Selamat datang Calon Ksatria-Ksatria Muda!" terdengar suara seruan Danzo, membuat Kiba yang baru saja ingin membentak Naruto, menghadap ke depan. Danzo tersenyum tipis, melihat begitu banyak calon-calon Magician Knight tahun ini, kemudian dirinya membuka suara.

" Para calon magician Knight muda Konoha juga para hadirin sekalian, hari ini, adalah hari bersejarah Kerajaan konoha menyelenggarakan hari perseleksian Magician Knight. Kita sambut, Kaisar Kerajaan Penyihir Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen!" serunya yang di sambut tepukan tangan meriah seluruh penonton, juga peserta. Naruto hanya menatap diam sosok Hiruzen yang melambaikan tangan kanannya, menggunakan pakaian kebesaraan seorang Kaisar berwarna merah yang di padukan warna putih. Dilihat dari tampangnya, Kaisar tersebut merupakan orang yang memiliki sifat lemah lembut seperti rumor.

" Selamat datang di ujian Magician Knight, para penyihir muda. Di sini, aku sebagai Kaisar, beserta Perdana mentri Danzo akan menguji kemampuan sihir kalian. Tidak peduli kalian dari bangsawan atau rakyat biasa, karena kami berdua tidak mempedulikan status sosial, yang kami butuh adalah pemuda-pemudi dengan kemampuan sihir yang menjanjikan untuk melindungi Kerajaan ini. Kami akan menguji berbagai macam kemampuan sihir kalian, mulai dari yang dasar, sampai sparring. Maka dari itu, persiapkan diri kalian semua." jelas Hiruzen, yang kemudian dirinya mengambil grimoire miliknya, mencari halaman yang di inginkannya.

" _Magic Tree._ Keluarlah." katanya yang tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah portal di atas mereka semua, tidak lama setelahnya, keluarlah akar pohon yang begitu besar. Akar-akar tersebut memanjang, yang kemudian mengarah kepada seluruh peserta, kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah sapu.

" Tes pertama kalian adalah terbang menggunakan sapu. Kalian pasti bisa menggunakannya, karena ini merupakan teknik dasar seorang penyihir. Jika kalian tidak bisa terbang, maka kalian tidak berharga. Mulai." perintah Hiruzen, yang kemudian seluruh peserta menggunakan sihir mereka secukupnya, kemudian mencoba melayang. Tidak semua mulus seperti yang di harapkan, ada yang hanya bisa terbang rendah, ada yang meleset cepat seperti roket, ada pula yang tubuh mereka terbalik.

" Dengan sendiri, kamu bisa memahami bagaimana cara kerjanya kekuatan dalam sihir kalian. Dan tahun ini, kita kehadiran beberapa orang yang menarik." kata Danzo membuat Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang menggunakan jubah sihir berwarna biru tua dengan kombinasi lidah-lidah api, juga lambang klan Uchiha di punggung jubah tersebut. Pemuda Namikaze tersebut menatap diam sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di atas sapu terbangnya, juga beberapa peserta dari kaum bangsawan yang melakukan aksi yang sama seperti pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh ujian, semua peserta bisa mengikutinya dengan baik, begitupula Naruto, yang mengikuti ujiannya dengan lancar. Sekarang, mereka akan melakukan tes sparring, dimana akan memperlihatkan kemampuan sihir mereka yang sesungguhnya kepada semua penonton. Peserta akan di pilih acak oleh Danzo, dimana dirinya akan menentukan, siapa yang melawan satu sama lain. Shion, Sara juga anak-anak panti berdoa, agar Naruto mendapatkan lawan yang tidak terlalu sulit, sedangkan Kimimaro melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap tenang ke arah sosok naruto yang berdiri berjejer dengan peserta lain, padahal sebenarnya dirinya juga cemas seperti yang lainnya. Danzo kemudian bangkit, membuat penonton juga peserta tegang.

" Untuk babak pertama, Yamanaka Ino melawan Haruno Sakura!" seru pria berumur tersebut, membuat Sakura dan Ino saling menatap satu sama lain, yang kemudian kedua gadis bangsawan itu berjalan menuju tengah arena.

" Aku tidak menyangkah Sakura, jika kita akan bertarung satu sama lain." kata gadis berpakaian sexy berambut pony tail a.k.a Ino, kepada gadis bermbut pendek musim semi, menggunakan jubah sihir yang dominasi berwarna pink muda tersebut.

" Aku juga Ino, tapi aku tidak akan kalah darimu." katanya yang kemudian mengeluarkan buku grimoire miliknya dengan sampul berwarna hijau muda, dengan lambang pohon Sakura, begitupula Ino, yang mengeluarkan grimoirenya berwarna sampul biru, dengan lambang kelopak bunga mawar juga di pinggir-pinggir sampul tersebut, terlihat akar berduri.

 _" Flower Magic : Poisonous Roses Field!"_ seru Ino yang tiba-tiba saja di sekitar mereka berdua, tumbuh bunga-bunga mawar merah yang kemudian bermekaran, mengeluarkan aroma yang begitu memabukkan.

' _Poisonous Roses Field_ adalah salau satu sihir area bunga yang memakan banyak kemampuan sihir sang pengguna. Semakin luas area yang di buatnya, maka semakin banyak penggunaan kekuatan sihir yang di keluarkan. Efek samping sihir ini adalah, jika sihir penggunanya semakin melemah, maka mawar-mawar beracun yang di tumbuhinya akan layu.' pikir Naruto diam, melihat ilmu sihir yang Ino keluar tersebut, sedangkan peserta-peserta lain, juga beberapa bangsawan menatap takjub kemampuan yang di miliki oleh gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

' Tapi mengingat lawannya adalah seorang Haruno, maka..' batinnya lagi melihat Sakura yang mencari sihir yang cocok untuk dirinya.

 _" Body Poisonous Resistant!"_ seru gadis berambut musim semi tersebut, yang kemudian seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau, kemudian tidak lama setelahnya, cahaya tersebut menghilang, di gantikan sosok Sakura yang di lindungi dengan garis pelindung berwarna hijau muda di seluruh tubuhnya.

' _Body Poisonous Resistant_ , adalah sihir pelindung yang sangat kuat untuk melawan seluruh racun dalam sihir penyembuh. Sihir itu sangat efektif jika melawan musuh yang menggunakan kemampuan sihir racun, tapi efeknya juga sebanding dengan kemampuannya. Pengguna harus mengorbankan setengah kemampuan sihirnya menggunakan sihir itu untuk melindungi seluruh tubuhnya.' batin Naruto melihat kemampuan Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Bersama dengan Ino, gadis Yamanaka tersebut berdecak melihat seluruh tubuh Sakura yang di lindungi oleh sebuah barrier berwarna hijau muda tersebut, kemudian dari telapak tangan kanannya, terlihat sebuah tangkai mawar dengan kelopak hitam di sana.

 _" Flower Magic : Rain Deadly Poisonous Roses!"_ serunya yang kemudian melempar mawar hitamnya itu, kemudian terlihat mawar hitam tersebut menjadi beribu-ribu tangkai yang siap menerjang ke arah musuhnya. Sakura yang melihat mawar-mawar itu hanya menatap rendah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Kamu bodoh Ino. Apa kamu tidak tahu jika mawar-mawar beracunmu tidak akan berguna terhadapku?" tanya Sakura sombong, yang tentu saja, mawar-mawar hitam Ino hanya melewati Sakura, tidak menyentuh gadis musim semi sedikitpun. Setelah mawar-mawar hitam tersebut menghilang, baru saja Sakura ingin menggunakan sihir, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, membuat dirinya terbelalak, lalu menatap ke arah kakinya yang sudah di jerat dengan batang berduri, kemudian menjalar sampai ke tubuhnya, juga kedua tangannya di ikat dengan kuat, terlihat kelopak-kelopak mawar putih tumbuh di batang-batang tersebut.

" Tentu saja racunku tidak efektif melawanmu. Itu hanyalah sihir untuk mengecohmu, dan sekarang, kamu terjebak dalam salah satu sihir terkuatku, _Bloody Thorn_ milikku." katanya menyengir, terlihat duri-duri tajam dari tangkai mawar putih itu melukai kulit mulus gadis tersebut, juga jubah sihirnya yang kacau.

' _Bloody Thorn_ , adalah salah satu sihir tingkat atas yang akan menjerat lawannya dalam batang duri-duri mawar putih. Semakin banyak darah yang keluar terkena sihir tersebut, maka kelopak mawar putih tersebut akan berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Berbeda dengan kemampuan sihir mawar beracun, _Bloody Thorn_ adalah teknik sihir fisik yang jika seluruh kelopak mawar-mawar putih tersebut semuanya merah darah, maka sang korban akan tewas. Kemampuan sihir tersebut bisa di ibaratkan seekor kupu-kupu yang terjerat dalam jaring laba-laba tidak terlihat.' batin Naruto yang melihat Sakura yang terdesa terkena kemampuan sihir tersebut. Jeratan akar-akar berduri itu semakin kuat, membuat kulit gadis musim semi tersebut semakin terluka parah, juga mawar putih yang tadinya putih sempurna, sekarang beberapa kelopaknya sudah memperlihatkan berwarna merah darah.

" Menyerah Sakura? Kamu bukan apa-apa jika menghadapi mawar-mawarku." katanya membuat Sakura menatap tajam ke arah gadis Yamanaka tersebut, walaupun wajahnya memperlihatkan kesakitan yang tidak bisa tersembunyikan. Mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi yang ada batang-batang berduri tersebut semakin kuat menjeratnya, juga luka-luka yang di alaminya sekalin parah. Menundukkan kepalanya, memang benar sihir penyembuh miliknya tidak ada gunanya untuk melawan kemampuan yang di miliki gadis Yamanaka tersebut, juga tidak ada sihir penyerang yang mampu mematahkan batang-batang berduri tersebut.

" Aku….. menyerah…" katanya lemah, membuat Ino menyengir, yang kemudian seluruh batang-batang berduri tersebut menghilang, meninggalkan sosok Sakura yang kacau balau. Hiruzen dan Danzo yang melihat kemampuan gadis Yamanaka tersebut tersenyum kecil, karena mereka berdua sudah mengira, jika gadis Yamanaka tersebut akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, sedangkan Inoichi, ketua klan Yamanaka tersenyum bangga, belihat putrinya yang bisa menggunakan sihir tingkat A di umur yang masih terbilang muda, juga memenangkan pertandingan dengan mudah. Danzo kemudian membaca peserta selanjutnya.

" Uchiha Sasuke melawan Namikaze Naruto!" serunya membuat Sara, Kimimaro juga Shion membulatkan kedua matanya, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang melemaskan otot-otot lengannya.

" Ba-bagaim-mana i-ini? la-lawannya Na-naruto adalah bangsawan Uchiha.." kata Shion cemas, melihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang di tengah arena, diikuti Sasuke dalam jarak 10 meter. Kimimaro hanya diam mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut, sedangkan Sara juga gugup, berdoa agar pemuda Namikaze tersebut bisa menang melawan bangsawan Uchiha tersebut, walaupun hasilnya sangat kecil. Fugaku, pemimpin klan Uchiha yang melihat putra bungsunya akan bertanding tersenyum tipis, karena dirinya yakin, jika Sasuke akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, walaupun lawannya seorang bangsawan, apalagi rakyat biasa, ini akan membuat menjadi lebih cepat. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto melemaskan otot-ototnya itu, menatap mencemoh, karena dirinya yang sebagai anak dari bangsawan klan terkuat, melawan seorang dari rakyat biasa.

" Sebaiknya kau menyerah, serangga. Kau tidak akan ada kesempatan menang melawanku." katanya hina, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya menatap datar.

" Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti, anak manja. Aku tidak peduli anda berasal dari bangsawan terkuat di Konoha, ataupun putra Kaisar. Yang pasti, aku akan menjadi Magician Knight Konoha terkuat kelak." balasnya datar, membuat Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

" Tidak tahu malu!? Menatap rendah Bangsawan dari Klan Uchiha!? Memang kau akan menang, serangga!?" seru peserta lain, yang pasti dari kalangan bangsawan, mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Dia hanya bermimpi untuk menjadi Magician Knight untuk mengubah nasib jeleknya. Dasar serangga tidak tahu diri!?" seru yang lain, diikuti cemohan-cemohan lain, dimana Naruto yang mendengarnya diam, tidak peduli. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan peserta-peserta lain tersenyum sinis.

" Aku memberi kehormatan kepadamu, mulailah menyerangku, serangga." katanya songok, membuat Naruto menatap datar ke arahnya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Aku harap anda tidak menyesal, anak manja." katanya yang kemudian, meluruskan lengan kanannya seperti pedang, terlihat cahaya ungu gelap menyelimuti kulit lengannya itu.

 _" Ragnarok."_ katanya yang langsung mengibaskan tangannya dari bawah ke atas, membentuk garis kibasan horizonta ungu gelap, yang sangat cepat menuju ke arah Sasuke yang membulatkan kedua matanya. Melompat menghindari kibasan tersebut, Sasuke kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, tampa sadar, pipi kanannya tergores, mengeluarkan darah, membuat dirinya, juga seluruh penonton terkejut.

" Beraninya… kau… melukaiku.." geram Sasuke, yang langsung saja dirinya mengeluarkan sihirnya.

 _" Fire Magic : Fire Dragon Breath!"_ serunya yang menarik nafas banyak, yang kemudian di hembuskannya kuat, mengeluarkan api yang begitu besar ke arah Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze tersebut tidak diam, halaman grimoirenya langsung mencarikan halaman yang pantas untuk pemuda pemegangnya itu, yang setelahnya berhenti, membuat Naruto melirik ke arah halaman yang diberikan oleh arsenalnya, tersenyum tipis.

 _ **" Datanglah Forneus! Kamu adalah monster laut yang berkuasa atas semua air! Bangsawan Marquis yang memimpin 29 iblis, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja dari dalam arena tersebut, keluar sosok mahkluk hiu raksasa melompat ke belakang pemuda Namikaze itu berwarna biru kehitaman, dengan panjang lebih dari lima belas meter, dengan roh-roh yang ada di sekitarnya itu, juga gelombang air yang ada di permukaan memiliki enam mata berwarna merah darah, membuat semua orang yang melihat mahkluk tersebut membulatkan kedua matanya. Makhluk tersebut lalu berenang di samping pemuda yang memanggil dirinya, yang kemudian, Naruto berseru.

" Forneus! _Water Blast!"_ serunya membuat mulut Forneus terbuka, yang langsung menyemburkan air begitu banyak, memadamkan serangan sihir api Sasuke. Arena pertarungan langsung saja di penuhi oleh uap, juga hujan lokal akibat hantaman serangan Forneus dan sihir api pemuda Uchiha itu, membuat semua orang yang melihat kemampuan mereka membulatkan kedua matanya. Kimimaro, Sara, Shion juga anak-anak panti yang melihat kemampuan pemuda Namikaze itu terkejut, tidak menyangkah, jika hasil latihan pemuda itu selama 9 tahun bisa berkembang seperti ini, dan lagi, mahkluk monster laut hiu raksasa yang ada di samping pemuda tersebut sangat mengerikan, dilihat dari aura membunuh juga roh-roh biru yang ada di sekelilingnya itu.

" Perlu di ingat, aku juga adalah seorang summoner, jadi aku bisa mengsummon makhluk-makhluk yang ada di grimoire milikku ini." kata Naruto, membuat Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

' Anak manja Uchiha itu memiliki sihir elemen petir. Forneus tidak akan bisa menang melawannya.' pikir Naruto yang kemudian halaman grimoire milikknya mencari halaman, kemudian berhenti, membuat Naruto menatap ke arah buku grimoire miliknya, tersenyum.

 _ **" Datanglah Eligos! Kamu adalah ksatria neraka berkuda gagah berani! Bangsawan Duke yang memimpin enam puluh iblis, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja, buku grimoire miliknya mengeluarkan cahaya ungu kegelapan, yang langsung saja meleset ke udara, membuat semua orang terkejut. Dari langit, terlihat sebuah portal hitam yang cukup besar, tapi kemudian terlihat seperti kobaan api biru yang dengan cepat turun ke daratan. Kobaran api biru tersebut, perlahan-lahan menjadi sosok kuda hitam bermata merah darah, dengan bagian bawah perut, rambut pundak juga ekornya yang di ganti dengan kobaran api biru, dengan seorang ksatria yang menungganginya, menggunakan armor hitam metalik, dengan kombinasi garis-garis merah, jubah hitamnya yang berkibar dengan gagahnya, dua lancer hitam yang masing-masing di kedua tangannya, juga helm armor berbentuk seperti kepala elang, yang hanya memperlihatkan mata merah tajam ksatria tersebut. Mendarat tepat di samping kiri Naruto, terlihat kuda tersebut menaiki tubuhnya setengah ke udara, yang setelahnya mendarat menyamping, terlihat Eligos yang menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang syok. Naruto menatap ke arah sosok ksatria perkasa tersebut, membuat Eligos menyampingkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah Naruto, begitupula kuda iblis tersebut, kemudian pemuda tersebut menatap ke arah Forneus, terlihat mata kanannya yang menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu. Tersenyum tipis, Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Sasuke yang masih syok dengan tajam.

" Aku akan memperlihatkanmu, kemampuan seorang penyihir dari rakyat biasa yang kalian, kaum bangsawan anggap serangga dan tidak berguna." katanya yang langsung saja dirinya mengibaskan tangannya kembali ke udara, yang kemudian tercipta kembali garis ungu kegelapan horizontal, dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke. Melompat menghindar, dirinya mencari sihir kembali di buku grimoire miliknya, tapi terkejut melihat Forneus yang berada di sisi kananya, tidak jauh dari bungsu Uchiha tersebut, membuka mulutnya, yang langsung saja menembakkan semburan air ke arah Sasuke.

" Tsk! _Lightning Magic : Lightning Strike!"_ serunya yang langsung saja mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah semburan air tersebut, menembakkan petir ke arahnya. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu tidak tinggal diam.

 _" Ragnarok!"_ serunya yang mengibaskan kambali tangannya itu ke arah semburan air Forneus, yang langsung saja membelah meriam air itu menjadi dua, membuat serangan petir Sasuke tidak bisa menjalar kembali ke arah makhluk laut tersebut. Baru saja ingin mengeluarkan sihir, sebuah lancer besar menghantam dadanya keras, membuat Sasuke terpental sangat kuat ke belakang, menghantam tembok pembatas Colosseum sampai retak. Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut membulat juga tidak percaya, karena bangsawan dari keturunan Uchiha bisa dengan mudah di buat babak belur oleh seorang dari rakyat biasa. Forneus dan Eligos kembali ke sisi Naruto, menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke kembali, begitupula Naruto yang waspada.

" Uhuk..uhuk…." batuk Sasuke, mencoba membuka kedua matanya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang dalam posisi waspada, dengan kedua mahkluk summon miliknya. Tubuhnya terlepas dari retakkan dinding Colosseum, yang kemudian dirinya terhempas keras ke tanah. Mencoba bangkit dengan tangan kanannya sebagai penahan, dirinya menatap ke arah Naruto yang menatap siaga ke arahnya, dengan dua mahkluk summon yang siap emnyerangnya. Menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan senyum lemah dari lawannya.

' Jadi, seekor serangga mengalahkan dengan mudah kaum bangsawan eh?' batinnya yang kemudian dirinya terjatuh kembali, tidak sadarkan diri. Fugaku yang meihat putra bungsunya tidak sadarkan diri begitu tidak percaya, karena kemampuan yang di miliki putranya itu hampir setara dengan putra sulungnya Itachi.

" Cepat panggilkan team medis. Periksa putraku sekarang." desisnya ke pengawal belakangnya, yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua pengawal tersebut, kemudian berlari keluar dari panggung tersebut. Hiruzen dan Danzo melihat pertarungan sebelumnya berdecak kagum dengan sihir yang di miliki pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

' Menggunakan lengannya seolah-olah sebagai pedang dengan gabungan sihir miliknya termaksud pemuda tersebut memiliki kekuatan sihir tidak sebarangan.' pikir Hiruzen setelah menyaksikan jalan pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

' Dan bisa mengsummon dua makhluk dalam sekaligus, itu adalah point utama yang di miliki pemuda tersebut, karena mengingat penyihir yang bisa melakukan summon lebih dari satu adalah penyihir kelas atas, yang rata-rata umur mereka sudah 20 tahun, tapi pemuda tersebut masih berumur 16 tahun bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin jika dirinya memiliki kekuatan sihir juga pengendalian ilmu dalam yang hebat.' batin Danzo sambil mengelus dagunya, kemudian dirinya melirik ke arah Hiruzen, yang tanpa di sangka, Kaisar tersebut melirik ke arahnya. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing, kedua orang penting Kerajaan itu mengangguk kecil, lalu menatap ke arena, terlihat Naruto yang di peluk oleh Shion yang menangis, juga Sara yang tersendu-sendu, beserta bocah-bocah yang memeluk kakinya, dan Kimimaro yang tersenyum ke arah pemuda tersebut.

' Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, kami menemukan orang yang bisa mengubah sistem kerajaan ini kelak.' batin kedua petinggi tersebut menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia dengan kemenangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah semua peserta selesai melakukan sparring, mereka di kumpulkan kembali dalam barisan seperti biasanya. Naruto berdiri dengan tanang, menatap ke atas podium, tempat berdirinya Kaisar, beserta Perdana Menteri yang sedang melakukan perundingan siapa saja yang akan lulus. Kiba yang sebelumnya menatap rendah pemuda Namikaze itu sekarang tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa, setelah melihat kemenangan mutlak yang di lakukannya dengan Uchiha bungsu sebelumnya, bahkan dirinya menjadi minder untuk mendekati pemuda itu, juga beberapa kalangan bangsawan yang masih tidak percaya dengan kemampuan pemuda tersebut, sedangkan dari kalangan rakyat biasa, ada yang menatap kagum, juga tertarik dengan kemampuan Naruto yang mampu mengalahkan salah satu dari penyihir keturunan bangsawan.

" Namikaze Naruto?" panggil seseorang membuat Naruto melirik ke kanan, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimiks, berkulit pucat, menggunakan jas lengan panjang tertutup berwarna hitam, dengan kombinasi celana kulit hitam, serta sebuah grimoire berwarna sampul hitam, tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit menaiki alis kanannya, bingung dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

' Shimura Sai, dia adalah putra tunggal dari Perdana Menteri Danzo. Pemuda ini menggunakan monster summon sebagai sihir yang di milikinya untuk bertarung.' batinnya bingung melihat wajah senyum kecil Sai.

" Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Shimura Sai. Seperti kamu dengar nama keluargaku, aku adalah putra dari Perdana Menteri Shimura Danzo. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan atas kemenanganmu melawan Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya." katanya sedangkan Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar pelunturan pemuda sebayanya itu. Menaiki sudut bibir kanannya sedikit, Naruto menatap kembali ke depan.

" Itu hanya kebetulan saja aku menang melawan dia. Dirinya belum menunjukkan semua kemampuan yang di milikinya, dan aku yakin, jika Uchiha Sasuke masih memiliki kemampuan-kemampuan mengerikan lainnya yang masih di sembunyikannya." katanya membuat Sai tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

' Begitupula dirimu yang memiliki kemampuan lain yang masih di sembunyikan. Aku juga penasaran dengan kemampuan yang kamu miliki, Naruto.' batinnya.

" Baiklah Para Peserta! Kami akan mengumumkan siapa-siapa saja yang lulus, dan di angkat menjadi seorang Magic Knight Konoha!" seru Danzo, membuat semua peserta menjadi tegang. Shion melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, berdoa dengan khyusuk kepada pemuda yang di cintainya itu, begitupula Sara dan Kimimaro yang berdiri tegang, menunggu hasil pengumuman peserta yang akan menjadi Magic Knight Konoha. Danzo menatap ke belakang, terlihat Hiruzen yang mengangguk sekali ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecil, pria tersebut kembali menatap ke arah arena, tempat berdirinya semua peserta Magic Knight, dan mata topaznya tidak lepas dari pemuda Namikaze yang berdiri di samping putra satu-satunya itu. Menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian dirinya menghembuskan kembali, berseru.

" Dari 426 peserta Magic Knight yang mengikuti ujian, yang kami nyatakan lulus, hanyalah 218 orang peserta untuk tahun ini!" serunya membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menjadi tegang.

" Aku akan membacakan 10 besar peserta yang lulus di ujian ini, maka sisanya, akan kami tempelkan di dinding pengumuman setelah acara ini selesai." lanjutnya, membuat semua orang menunggu. Danzo menatap seluruh wajah cemas, juga peserta dari kalangan rakyat berdoa supaya mereka lolos. Tersenyum kecil, dirinya kemudian berseru.

" Rangking 10, jatuh di tangan Shimura Sai!?" serunya yang kemudian seluruh peserta menatap ke arah Sai yang tersenyum, juga tepukan-tepukan tangan meriah di berikan untuknya.

" Rangking 9 jatuh di tangan Nara Shikamaru. Rangking 8 jatuh di tangan Haruno Sakura. Rangking 7 jatuh di Akamichi Chouji. Rangking 6 jatuh di tangan Inuzuka Kiba, Rangking 5 jatuh di tangan Yamanaka Ino, Rangking 4 jatuh di tangan Hyuga Hinata, Rangking ke 3 jatuh di tangan Hyuga Neji. Rangking ke 2 jatuh di tangan…." putusnya menatap ke arah seluruh peserta, juga para penonton yang menunggu kelanjutannya. Menyengir dalam hati, pria tersebut melanjutkan kembali.

" Uchiha Sasuke."

DUARRRRR!

Bagai ledakan bom dahsyat, seluruh peserta, penonton, juga bangsawan yang mendengar pernyataan dari Perdana Mentri tersebut membatu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Uchiha Sasuke, yang mereka kenal sebagai sosok seorang jenius, anak dari mantan perwira tinggi Konoha, juga adik dari Kapten Kesatuan Pertahanan Uchiha Itachi, menjadi orang nomor 2.

" Dan, untuk pemegang rangking 1, jatuh pada…." katanya terputus kembali, dimana Sai yang melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi memejamkan kedua tangannya, seperti tidak peduli dengan peringkat ujian ini.

" Jatuh kepada Namikaze Naruto!" serunya lantang membuat seluruh orang yang mendengarnya syok. Tidak percaya, terkejut, tersenyum lebar, menangis, adalah gambaran-gambaran wajah orang-orang sekarang.

" YAYYYYYYYYY! NARU! KAMU BERHASIL!" seru Shion lantang, sambil melompat ke udara, dengan air mata yang keluar di kedua pelupuk matanya, membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya, juga anak-anak panti melompat kegirangan, jika abang yang mereka kagumi itu menjadi orang nomor satu. Sara yang mendengar pelunturan dari Perdana Menteri tersendu-sendu, begitupula Kimimaro yang tersenyum bangga kepada pemuda yang sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri. Masih dalam kedua mata terpejam, Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan-teriakan bahagia orang-orang terdekatnya, yang kemudian dirinya membuka kedua matanya, iris azure tajamnya menatap ke arah Kaisar juga Perdana Mentri yang menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Tepukan-tepukan tangan meriah terdengar, membuat Shion menatap sekeliling sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian menatap ke arah sosok Naruto yang membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah mereka sambil memberikan senyum menawanya. Bibir Shion bergetar melihat senyum menawan pemuda yang di cintainya itu, jatungnya berdebar dengan tidak karuan, juga tatapan matanya yang biasanya tajam, kini di penglihatannya menjadi lembut.

" KAK NARU!" teriak semua anak-anak panti itu, berlari berhamburan mendekati ke arah Naruto yang membuka kedua tangannya, kemudian berjongkok, terlihat semua bocah-bocah tersebut menubruk pemuda tampan tersebut, tidak menghiraukan peserta-peserta lain, juga penonton yang ada di atas podium. Kimimaro menepuk pundah Shion, membuat gadis cantik tersebut tersentak, menatap ke arah pria berambut putih tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian mengarahkan dagunya ke samping, menunjukkan untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Shion langsung mengelap jejak air matanya, tersenyum pasti ke arah pria tersebut, yang kemudian berlari, bergabung dengan Naruto yang di kerumuni oleh anak-anak panti lainnya. Naruto tertawa pelan melihat tingkah adik-adiknya itu, sambil mengelus beberapa rambut adik-adiknya itu.

" Naruto!" seru suara seseorang, membuat Naruto menatap ke depan, terlihat Shion yang berlari ke arahnya sambil ngos-ngosan. Membangkitkan tubuhnya, Naruto berlari kecil ke arah Shion, membuka kedua tangannya, yang langsung saja memeluk tubuh mungil Shion erat, membuat gadis tersebut membulatkan kedua matany, karena di perlakukan tiba-tiba oleh pemuda yang di cintainya itu.

" Na-naru…" panggilnya terbata.

" Terima kasih." bisik Naruto pelan, membuat Shion bingung mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih selalu ada di sampingku. Terima kasih selalu mendukungku. Terima kasih selalu menyemangatiku. Dan….." kata Naruto terputus yang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga kanan gadis tersebut, membuat degup jantung Shion berdetak kecang menunggu kelanjutannya.

" Terima kasih, karena sudah mencintaiku." bisiknya tepat di telinganya, membuat Shion membulatkan kedua matanya. Mendorong keras dada bidang pemuda tampan tersebut, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

" Ka-kam-mu ta-tah-hu…" kata Shion terbata, membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya, terlihat rona pink tipis keluar di kedua pipinya.

" I-iya. Kak Kimimaro dan kak Sara yang cerita jika kamu menyukaiku, Shion. Aku setelah mengetahuimya, lalu mencoba memperhatikanmu, ya walaupun kadang kamu cerewet kalau aku lupa makan. Tapi, semua yang ada kamu miliki, bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut kepadamu." jawabnya malu, membuat Shion yang mendengarnya membatu, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, seluruh wajahnya berubah menjadi warna tomat, sampai ke leher dan telinga, menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Naruto yang tersadar, kemudian dirinya mengambil sesuatu di tas pinggang miliknya, kemudian terlihat sebuah kalung perak, dengan liontin bintang segi enam seperti miliknya.

" Shion." panggilnya membuat gadis tersebut mencoba menatap ke arah pemuda tampan tersebut, walaupun wajahnya masih merah, akibat kalimat cinta tidak langsung darinya itu. Naruto kemudian mengalungkan kalung perak tersebut ke leher gadis cantik tersebut, membuat Shion menatap ke arah liontin itu bingung.

" Kalung ini akan menjagamu, karena kalungmu terikat sama dengan kalung milikku ini. Jika kamu dalam bahaya, maka kalung yang aku miliki akan bereaksi. Sama seperti dengan cincin Bang Kimimaro, anting Kak Sara, juga kalung-kalung anak panti lainnya." jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat Shion menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Seperti teringat sesuatu, Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu kembali dari tasnya, terlihat sebuah cincin emas putih, dengan ukiran bintang segienam dan permata hitam kecil, di setiap sudut bintang tersebut. Naruto mengambil telapak tangan kanan Shion, kemudian dirinya memasukkan cincin tersebut di jari manis gadis tersebut, yang ternyata sangat pas. Shion menatap tidak percaya, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum puas akan perbuatannya, kemudian pemuda tampan itu menatap ke arah gadis tersebut.

" Cincin ini adalah buatanku sendiri. Ini adalah cincin yang sama dengan milikku." katanya sambil memperlihatkan telapak tangan kanannya juga, terlihat cincin yang sama seperti yang di pasangkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Bibir Shion bergetar, matanya memasan kembali, karena akan menangis kembali, tetapi Naruto menepuk puncak kepala gadis tersebut dengan lembut.

" Aku akan menjadi seorang Magician Knight terhebat. Jadi tunggulah aku, Shion." kata Naruto, membuat Shion menghapus air matanya yang hampir keluar, memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Tentu Naru. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kamu menjadi pria nomor satu di Kerajaan ini." katanya membuat pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Kyaaa! Bang Naru dan Kak Shion tunangan!" pekik bocah perempuan, membuat Shion merona mendengarnya, sedangkan Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Sekarang Kak Naru dan Kak Shion tunangan, kemudian menikah, kemudian punya anak. Kami nanti punya adik!" pekik bocah perempuan lainnya kegirangan, membuat Shion semakin merona mendengar celoteh polos mereka. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan, lalu mengelus lembut rambut mereka.

" Naruto." panggil Sara, membuat Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah wanita cantik bersurai merah tersebut, beserta Kimimaro yang ada di sampingnya. Sara memeluk pemuda tampan tersebut, menepuk lembut pundak pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Naruto." kata sara tulus, membuat Naruto membalas pelukan wanita cantik tersebut.

" Terima kasih, Kak Sara." balasnya, yang kemudian Sara melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum tipis ke arah pemuda tampan tersebut. Kimimaro berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut, menepuk pelan bahu kanan Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat Naruto membalas senyuman pria tersebut, mengangguk paham.

" Namikaze Naruto." terdengar suara berwibawa seseorang, membuat Naruto, Shion, Sara, Kimimaro juga anak-anak panti menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut, terlihat Hiruzen, Danzo dan Sai yang ada di belakang ayahnya tersebut.

" Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Perdana Menteri." kata Naruto sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit, diikuti yang lainnya. Hiruzen dan Danzo tersenyum melihat pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Naruto. Aku sangat bangga, ada penyihir dari rakyat bisa bisa menang melawan salah satu penyihir bangsawan terkuat Konoha." kata Hiruzen tulus, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Hamba hanya beruntung saja, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Hamba yakin jika Uchiha Sasuke masih memiliki teknik sihir mengerikan yang masih dirinya sembunyikan." rendah Naruto sambil membungkuk sedikit dalam ke arah kedua orang penting tersebut. Danzo hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar perkataan pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Tidak mungkin hanya beruntung saja. Aku juga sudah melihat kemampuan hebat yang kamu miliki. Di usia 16 tahun, kamu sudah bisa mengsummon 2 makhluk sihir dengan mudah, padahal penyihir bangsawan saja, paling muda mereka bisa mengsummon 2 makhluk sekaligus di usia 20an. Kamu memang seorang jenius, Naruto." kata Danzo mengeluarkan penilaiannya, membuat Naruto tersenyum, kemudian meluruskan tubuhnya.

" Sungguh terhormat, hamba dari rakyat biasa di bilang jenius oleh Perdana Menteri yang di juluki 'West Wind' Konoha juga di beri pujian oleh sang 'Profesor' yang mengetahui semua sihir di dunia sihir ini." kata Naruto sambil tangan kanannya di letakan di pundak kirinya, membuat Danzo dan Hiruzen tertawa mendengarnya.

" Tapi sejujurnya Naruto, aku sangat penasaran dengan kemampuan sihir yang kamu miliki. Bolehkah aku melihat grimoire milikmu?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Naruto sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

" Tentu saja, Yang Mulia Kaisar." katanya sambil menyerahkan grimoirenya kepada Hiruzen. Baru saja telapak tangan Hiruzen mendekati grimoire miliknya itu, tiba-tiba saja, petir-petir hitam menyelimuti grimoire itu, menampar telapak tangan Kaisar tersebut, membuat Hiruzen, Danzo juga Sai terkejut melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka.

" Maaf sebelumnya Yang Mulia Kaisar, tapi grimoire milik Naruto memang tidak bisa di sentuh oleh orang lain. Saya juga dulu penasaran dengan sihir di grimoire miliknya, juga di tampar oleh petir hitam itu. Dulu pernah saya tanya kepada Naruto apa itu perbuatan dirinya, tapi dia menjawab jika dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal tersbeut." jelas Kimimaro membuat Hiruzen menatap ke arah grimoire tersebut, yang sudah seperti kembali normal, kemudian menatap tangannya, terlihat seperti bekas cambukkan di telapak tangannya. Tersenyum tipis, Hiruzen mengangguk paham.

" Sepertinya grimoire ini memang hanya ingin tuan saja yang menggunakannya." nilai Hiruzen sambil tersenyum tipis, walaupun dalam hati sedikit kecewa tidak bisa melihat keterangan sihir-sihir yang ada di dalam grimoire tersebut. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pelunturan Kaisar tersebut.

" Benar juga. Magician Knight di haruskan tinggal di kerajaan. Naruto, apa kamu sudah membawa barang-barangmu?" tanya Danzo yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Shion memberikan tas ukuran sedang berwarna coklat kepada pemuda tampan tersebut, yang di terima oleh Naruto sambil memberikan senyum tipis kepada gadis cantik tersebut. Menatap ke arah Hiruzen yang tersenyum ke arahnya, pemuda Namikaze itu mengangguk.

" Aku sudah siap. jadi, dimana aku akan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya?" tanyanya, membuat Danzo melirik ke arah putranya, membuat Sai mengangguk paham, kemudian dirinya memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Naruto.

" Ini adalah tempat dimana kita akan berkumpul Naruto." katanya yang dimana Naruto menerima kertas tersebut, membaca sekilas, mengangguk. Pemuda tampan tersebut kemudian menatap ke arah Kimimaro, sara juga adik-adiknya, tersenyum.

" Doakan Naru agar sukses Kak Kimimaro, Kak Sara dan kalian semua. Naru akan berjuang keras untuk menjadi Magician Knight hebat kelak." katanya, yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana Naruto. Kakak dan yang lainnya akan selalu mendoakanmu untuk mencapai impianmu." kata Kimimaro tulus, yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh pemuda tampan tersebut, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Shion, yang tentu saja membuat gadis cantik tersebut tersentak, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut, membuat Shion semakin gugup. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan kanan Naruto melingkar pundak gadis tersbeut, yang langsung saja di tariknya ke dadanya, membuat Shion terkejut seketika.

 _Kiss…_

Naruto mengecup kening gadis tersebut lembut, membuat Shion membulat kedua matanya, sedangkan kimimaro dan Sara tersenyum, juga adik-adik Naruto yang menatap berbinar kejadian yang ada di depan mata mereka, karena impian mereka selama ini akhirnya terjadi. Melepaskan kecupannya, Naruto menyisir poni Shion dengan lembut, tersenyum.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan kembali menjempunmu, Shion." kata Naruto lembut, membuat gadis bermata lavender pucat tersebut membulat, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, dirinya tersenyum, mengangguk.

" Aku akan menunggumu, Naru." jawabnya lembut membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

 _ **" Forneus."**_ panggil Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja, dari dalam tanah lapangan tersebut, melompatlah seekor hiu raksasa berwarna biru gelap, kemudian berenang mendekati ke arah Naruto, juga Shion yang terkejut melihat mahkluk laut tersebut. Menatap kembali untuk terakhir kembali, Naruto memberikan senyum kecil, kemudian dirinya melompat ke atas kepala hiu raksasa tersebut.

" Aku pergi dulu." pamitnya, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kimimaro, Sara, Hiruzen, juga Danzo.

" Ayo berangkat, _Forneus._ " katanya yang setelahnya, hiu raksasa tersebut berenang ke udara, meninggalkan mereka semua. Shion yang melihat kepergian pemuda tampan tersebut, berjalan beberapa langkah, tampa melepas pandangannya ke punggung pemuda tampan tersebut.

" SEMOGA SUKSES NARU!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang terbang bersama Forneus, menatap kembali ke brosur yang di berikan oleh Sai. Pemuda Namikaze tersebut menatap ke bawah, terlihat istana megah yang berdominasi warna merah bata, dengan bendera lambang lidah api, berdiri kokoh di bawahnya.

' Akhirnya, akhirnya aku menjadi seorang Magician Knight. Ini adalah tahap pertamaku untuk mencapai tujuanku.' batinnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat, sedangkan Forneus melirik ke atas, menatap ke arah tuannya itu, seperti memahami apa yang di pikirkan oleh pemuda tampan itu. Tersentak, dirinya melihat sebuah lapangan luas tempat dirinya nanti akan pergi ke pertemuan para Magician Knigh baru.

" Forneus." kata Naruto, yang seakan mengerti, hiu raksasa tersebut menurunkan tubuhnya ke bawah, berenang cepat ke arah lapangan yang di maksud pemuda Namikaze itu. Mendarat dengan tenang di atas lapangan belakang istana, Naruto kemudian melompat turun dari atas kepada hiu raksasa panggilannya. Membalikkan badannya, Naruto menatap ke arah Forneus yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya terangkat, mengelus lembut moncong hiu raksasa makhluk iblis itu, membuat Forneus memejamkan keenam matanya, sambil mengeluargan legukan nikmat.

" Terima kasih Forneus. Sekarang, kamu bisa kembali lagi ke Neraka. Aku akan memanggilmu kembali jika aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." kata Naruto lembut, membuat Forneus mengangguk sekali, yang kemudian, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menghilang dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang kecil. Setelah semua bintang menghilang di hadapan Naruto, perlahan-lahan, senyumannya menghilang, di gantikan wajah datar biasa yang dirinya gunakan. Berjalan masuk ke dalam, sambil tangan kanannya menggengam tasnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang brosur peta yang di berikan oleh Sai. Berjalan dalam diam, dirinya sesekali melirik ke arah brosurnya, kemudian berjalan tenang masuk ke dalam kerajaan. Interior-interior di dalamnya begitu megah, juga tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ada di setiap sudut jalan tumbuh dengan indah.

" Ah!? Kamu Namikaze Naruto, benar?!" terdengar suara seruan seseorang dari belakang, membuat Naruto berhenti, menatap ke belakang, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut mangkok hitam klimiks, memiliki bola mata bundar dengan iris malam yang indah dengan alis mata yang cukup tebal, menggunakan jubah sihir berwarna hijau muda, dengan motif daun-daun berterbangan, terlihat sebuah grimoire bersampul hijau di pinggangnya, dengan lambang pusaran angin, serta sebuah tas yang cukup besar di tentengnya. Pemuda tersebut sampai di samping Naruto yang sedikit heran karena tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya.

" Ah maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, namaku Rock Lee, aku adalah pengguna sihir angin. Aku juga berasal dari rakyat biasa sepertimu, Naruto." kata Lee tersenyum lebar, sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Naruto mengangguk sekali, menjabat tangan pemuda tersebut.

" Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal." katanya, yang kemudian melepaskan jabatan tangan terhadap pemuda hijau tersebut. Lee menatap ke arah brosur yang di pegang oleh pemuda tersebut, tersenyum lebar.

" Berkenang jika aku ikut bersamamu?" tanya Lee menatap ke arah Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menaiki alis kanannya sebentar, kemudian mengangguk sekali.

" Tidak masalah." jawabnya singkat, membuat Lee tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan duluan, diikuti Lee yang berjalan di samping pemuda tersebut. Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua hening, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Naruto memang sudah biasa dengan suasana tenang, sedangkan Lee yang memang orangnya energik, kadang-kadang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Naruto yang sesekali membaca brosurnya.

" Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, Rock Lee?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Lee tersentak kaget, menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu yang membaca brosur miliknya. Menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda hijau tersebut, membuat Lee langsung salah tingkah dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

" Ah… um… ti-tid-dak Na-namikaze." jawabnya gugup. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan Lee sekarang, Naruto berjalan kembali, terlihat di depan mereka sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih pucat yang merupakan tempat tujuan mereka. Membuka pintu besar tersebut, terlihat kumpulan peserta yang lulus sebelumnya berada di sana, menatap ke arah mereka. Naruto berjalan percaya diri masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Lee berjalan gugup di samping pemuda tersebut.

" Naruto." sapa seseorang, membuat Naruto menatap ke arah Sai yang memberikan senyum ke arahnya.

" Tuan muda Shimura Sai." sapa Naruto sopan, membuat Sai tertawa pelan, kemudian dirinya menggeleng.

" Sai sudah cukup Naruto. Tidak perlu formal kepadaku cuma karena aku adalah putra Perdana Menteri." kata Sai membuat Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, mengangguk sekali.

" Sebenarnya, kenapa kita di kumpulkan di sini, Sai?" tanya Naruto, membuat Sai tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Di dalam sistem Magician Knight, Penyihir baru akan di bimbing oleh masing-masing ketua pasukan, yang kemudian mereka akan menjelaskan semua tugas pasukan-pasukan setiap Kesatuan. Kita akan di beri brosur untuk memilih squad mana yang akan kita masuk, dan menjadi pasukan dari Jendral setiap squad, akan tetapi, kita akan di bagi kelompok lagi, untuk menjadi anak buah dari Kapten masing-masing squad yang di pimpin." jelas Sai membuat Naruto mengelus dagunya, tertarik.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kamu akan masuk ke squad apa, Sai?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

" Aku akan masuk squad pasukan angkatan udara. Grimoire milikku rata-rata sihir pemanggil makhluk-makhluk tipe angin, juga sihir yang aku miliki membantu situasi area langit. Kalau kamu, Naruto?" tanya Sai penasaran, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

" Aku ingin melihat Jendral juga Kapten setiap squad dulu, baru aku bisa memutuskan." jawabnya membuat Sai mengangguk paham mendengarnya. Pintu pojok kanan ruangan tersebut terbuka, membuat semua orang yang sebelumnya ribut, menjadi hening, menatap ke arah pintu tersebut. Terlihat Danzo muncul dari pintu tersebut, diikuti beberapa orang lainnya yang mengekor di belakangnya. Danzo berserta yang lainnya menghadap ke arah para Magician muda, menatap mereka dari kiri kemudian ke kanan. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan Naruto, pria tersebut tersenyum kecil, membuat pemuda Namikaze tersebut tersentak, kemudian dirinya sedikit membungkuk hormat sambil memberi senyum kecil.

" Baik. Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan selamat kepada kalian semua yang lulus masuk menjadi seorang Magician Knight." kata Danzo membuka percakapan.

" Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun ini juga Konoha memiliki Ksatria muda menjanjikan. Aku ingin kalian semua bersumpah, mengorbankan nyawa kalian untuk melindungi kerajaan, rakyat, juga orang-orang yang kalian kasihi sampai titik darah terakhir. Kita tahu, jika Konoha merupakan Kerajaan sihir terkuat di antara 4 Kerajaan lainnya, tapi bukan berarti kita boleh lengah. Kita juga harus tetap waspada dengan serangan dadakan dari kerajaan lain." lanjutnya membuat semua knight muda terdiam mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, mari aku perkenalkan Jendral AD, Marsekal AU, Jendral Kepolisian Kerajaan, Jendral Inteligen Kerajaan Konoha. Uchiha Obito, adalah Jendral Besar Angkatan Darat Kerajaan Konoha. Seperti yang pernah yang kalian dengar, beliau menjabat menjadi seorang jendral besar di usia 31 tahun, termasuk Jendral muda. Berkat kecerdasannya juga dirinya termasuk dalam kalangan bangsawan Uchiha, beliau sudah mendapat banyak penghargaan dari Kerajaan, baik dalam kemampuan, maupun kecerdasaanya." jelas Danzo yang kemudian terlihat sosok pria tegap berambut hitam pendek, dengan jubah biru tua yang menutupi jas kulit lengan panjang berwarna hitam, di kombinasi dengan celana kulit warna senada pula, beberapa aksesoris terlihat di jas sebelah kanannya, dan jangan lupa, sebuah grimoire yang ada di pinggang kanannya. Seluruh orang bertepuk tangan melihat sosoknya, tidak kala beberapa penyihir wanita remaja tanggung menatap memuja ke arahnya, terpesona dengan kharisma pria tersebut.

" Berikutnya adalah Marsekal AU Sarutobi Asuma. Seperti yang kalian tahu, beliau adalah putra dari Kaisar Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Seperti Jendral Uchiha Obito, beliau juga memiliki rekor yang hampir sama dengan penguasa darat tersebut. Walaupun beliau adalah seorang perokok berat, tapi jika Marsekal Asuma serius, tidak ada hari esok untuk kalian." kata Danzo sedikit bercanda, membuat beberapa orang yang mendengar menahan tawa, sedangkan pria dengan brewok, bermata coklat jerni, dengan jas kulit coklat muda beserta celana panjang kulit hitam miliknya itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal mendengar candaan Perdana Mentri tersebut.

" Selanjutnya adalah Jendral Inteligen Konoha, Morino Ibiki. Beliau adalah sosok orang yang tegas, keras, juga disiplin. Sebagai seorang Inteligen sejati, Morino-san menunjukkan kecerdasan, juga kemampuan yang sangat membanggakan Kerajaan kita. Aku dengar tes masuk untuk bergabung dengan beliau sangatlah sulit, jadi, jika diantara kalian yang ingin masuk ke dalam badan inteligent, persiapkan mental masing-masing." jelas Danzo yang kemudian maju seorang pria muscle dengan dua luka gores di wajahnya, menggunakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam, dengan di dalamnya jas warna abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam.

" Yang terakhir, Jendral Besar Kepolisian Kerajaan, Hatake Kakashi. Beliau adalah salah satu dari penyihir rakyat biasa yang membanggakan Kerajaan Konoha, bisa memegang jabatan sebagai Jendral Kepolisian. Prestasi yang di milikinyapun tidak main-main, dan Kaisar biasanya mempercayai beliau untuk membantu satuan AD Konoha, jika keadaan genting. Tapi perlu berhati-hati untuk kalian para gadis-gadis muda, dia adalah seorang pria mesum tingkat akut." kata Danzo membuat Obito tertawa terpingkang-pingkang mendengarnya, begitupula semua orang yang mendengar tertawa. Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian membaca sebuah buku orange yang dia ambil dari saku celana belakangnya. Naruto yang mendengar semua penjelasan dari perdana mentri hanya memijit tulang hidungnya pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

' Hatake Kakashi dan Morino Ibiki. Kedua Jendral tersebut berasal dari penyihir kalangat rakyat biasa. Menurut rumor, memasuki baan inteligen, peserta akan di uji kemampuan mental, kecerdasan, memecahkan sandi rumit, dan di latih menjadi mata-mata handal untuk memata-matai kerajaan lain, sedangkan di badan kepolisian yang di pimpin oleh Hateka Kakashi, di wajibkan untuk menguasai sihir bertahan dan menyerang, juga tugas mengawasi keadaan Kerajaan Konoha empat penjuru. Hatake Kakashi menggunakan sihir Petir dengan sihir elemen tanah, sedangkan Morino Ibiki adalah sihir besi.' pikirnya, kemudian dirinya mengingat-ingat kembali kemampuan juga penghargaan yang di pernah di raih oleh dua Jendral besar tersebut.

" Jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, bisa sekarang." kata Danzo, yang tentu saja kesempatan tersebut tidak di sia-siakan oleh Naruto.

" Bolehkan saya bertanya?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat semua orang langsung menatap ke arahnya. Danzo yang melihat pemuda tampan tersebut tersenyum, mengangguk.

" Tentu saja, Naruto." katanya.

" Jika ingin masuk dalam Kepolisian Kerajaan, apa ada ujian khusus? Karena saya pernah dengar jika tes yang di ambil adalah tes tertulis dan tes kesehatan." katanya yang langsung membuat semua penyihir muda tertarik mendengar pertanyaan pemuda tersebut.

" Apa kamu berencana untuk masuk ke Kepolisian Kerajaan, Naruto?" tanya Sai tertarik, membuat Naruto menarik sudut bibir kanannya.

" Iya. Sejujurnya, Jendral Hatake Kakashi adalah sosok magic knight yang sangat saya kagumi. Beliau di angat menjadi seorang kapten pada usia 18 tahun, lebih muda 2 tahun dari Uchiha Itachi, kemudian prestasi yang sangat saya kagumi adalah pada saat perang melawan kerajaan Petir, 6 tahun lalu, dan itu pada saat beliau berumur 24 tahun. Dirinya dengan 8 orang pasukan bisa mengalahkan hampir 500 pasukan penyihir. Kalau tidak salah, Jendral Hatake Kakashi di kirim karena pasukan AD kekurangan bala bantuan, yang katanya akan tiba beberapa hari kedepan. Dari situ saya mulai kagum dengan beliau. Kecerdasan, kedisiplinan, ketekunan juga kemampuan yang beliau miliki sangatlah luar biasa." jelas Naruto panjang lebar, membuat semua jendral yang mendengarnya berdecak kagum, karena menjelaskan dengan detail. Kakashi yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya menutup buku orangenya, menatap lurus ke arah pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Kamu Namikaze Naruto, bukan?" tanya Kakashi yang di jawab anggukan mantap oleh pemuda tersebut.

" Aku dengar jika pada saat penerimaan knight muda, kamu menang melawan Uchiha Sasuke, apa aku benar?" tanya Kakashi membuat Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

" Hamba tersanjung di puji oleh Jendral yang di juluki _' Blue Fang'_ dari Konoha. Pertandingan tersebut hanya keberuntungan hamba, karena hamba yakin, Uchiha Sasuke masih belum menunjukkan semua kemampuan yang di milikinya." jawab Naruto merendah, membuat Kakashi tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Benar, memang ada tes khusus yang aku berikan untuk para knight muda yang berencana bergabung ke dalam Kesatuanku." jawab Kakashi membuat Naruto meluruskan tubuhnya, menatap tertarik ke arah Jendral berambut perak tersebut.

" Jika hamba boleh tahu, apakah tes tersebut?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Bertarung denganku dan membuatku terkesan." jawab Kakashi singkat membuat Naruto sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Kakashi yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto menyengir dalam hati, dan dirinya mencoba memancing pemuda tersebut agar bergabung dengan Kesatuan miliknya.

" Kenapa? Apa kamu ragu bisa membuatku terkesan, Namikaze Naruto?" tanyanya menantang. Dirinya tahu, jika ketiga jendral tinggi lainpun pasti tertarik dengan pemuda tersebut, terlebih lagi rival sekaligus sahabatnya, Uchiha Obito. Kemampuan yang di miliki pemuda tampan itu sangat menarik perhatiannya, apalagi sudah bisa mengsummon dua monster sekaligus tanpa masalah di kalangan penyihir rakyat biasa. Naruto yang merasa tertantang, mengeluarkan sengiran andalannya.

" Tentu saja tidak. Saya pasti akan membuat anda berkesan dengan kemampuanku. Jika anda ingin mengujiku sekarang, saya siap." jawab Naruto yakin, membuat Kakashi menatap ke arah Danzo, terlihat perdana menteri tersebut mengangguk ke arahnya. Menatap kembali ke arah Naruto, dirinya menyimpan buku orange miliknya tersebut.

" Baik. Aku akan mengujimu sekarang." katanya membuat semua peserta terkejut

" Sebelumnya, kita pergi ke halaman tengah istana. Di sana tempat yang lumayan luas untuk pertarungan kalian berdua." ajak Danzo tertarik dengan pertandingan kedua pria tersebut, dan dirinya tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyaksikan kemampuan lain pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua akhirnya tiba juga di istana tenga kerajaan. Kakashi yang berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan Naruto ada di hadapannya, di pisahkan jarak 10 meter, terlihat pemuda tampan tersebut sangat bergairah untuk melawan dirinya. Di sisi penonton, Obito menghembuskan nafas lelah, situasi di tengah lapangan tersebut.

" Padahal aku harap pemuda itu bergabung dengan AD. Kenapa selalu Kakashi yang mendapatkan knight yang sangat hebat?" kesalnya, membuat Danzo, Asuma, Ibiki juga beberapa prajurit dari Inteligen, kepolisian dan AU terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Mungkin memang sudah rejeki dirinya, Obito. Sudahlah, kita saksikan saja pertandingan pemuda itu. Aku juga sangat pensaran dengan kemampuannya." kata Asuma sambil menghidupkan pantik miliknya, yang kemudian di arahnya di ujung rokoknya, kemudian Jendral tersebut menghirup zat nikotil tersebut, kemudian menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya, sedangkan Obito menghembuskan nafas mendengar perkataan seniornya itu.

" Aku juga ingin tahu, seberapa jauh pemuda itu bisa bertahan melawan Kakashi. Tahun lalu, hanya 5 menit saja orang bertahan melawannya." kata Ibiki sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap ke arah Naruto juga Kakashi yang masih belum mulai pertandingan.

" Pemuda itu membuat Ayah dan Yang Mulia Danzo tertarik dengannya. Aku yakin, dirinya bukanlah pemuda sembarangan." kata Asuma membuat Danzo yang mendengarnya perkataan putra sahabatnya itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap ke lapangan.

Bersama dengan Kakashi dan Naruto, terlihat pemuda tampan itu mengencangkan sarung tangannya, juga ikat pinggang miliknya, sedangkan Kakashi mengambil buku orangenya, menatap ke arah Naruto.

" Tahun lalu, knight muda terhebat hanya mampu memuaskanku selama lima menit, dan itu juga aku tidak menggunakan semua kemampuanku juga menurutku masih kurang. Sekarang, aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu, seberapa lama kamu bisa memuaskanku." katanya membuat Naruto menyengir mendengarnya.

" Saya tidak akan membuat anda kecewa, Jendral Kakashi. Saya akan membuat anda terpuaskan melawan saya." kata Naruto membuat Kakashi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, tunjukkan kata-katamu. _Lightning Form : Lightning Spears."_ katanya yang langsung saja, tombak-tombak petir muncul di atas pria hatake tersebut, dengan cepat mengarah ke Naruto. Melompat menghindar, Naruto menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang di lapisi oleh cahay ungu gelap, yang langsung saja dirinya kibas secara vertikal.

 _" Ragnarok!"_ serunya yang kemudian muncul garis vertikal ungu gelap mengarah ke pria Hatake tersebut. Melompat menghindar, kedua mata Kakashi membulat melihat Naruto yang mensaltokan tubuhnya ke belakang, sambil mengibaskan kedua kakinya.

 _" Dark Form : Twin Scythes!"_ serunya yang kemudian, tercipta kibasan bumerang besar berwarna hitam kelam, meleset cepat ke arah Kakashi. Mau tidak mau, pria Hatake tersebut mengeluarkan grimoire miliknya, berseru.

 _" Strom Magic : Lightning Dance!"_ serunya yang kemudian mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan, terlihat kilatan-kilatan petir biru langsung saja dengan cepat meleset ke dua bumerang raksasa ciptaan Naruto itu.

BLARR!

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat setelah benturan kedua serangan tersebut, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan terkejut. Kakashi melompat mundur, langsung memasang posisi siaga, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi, karena asap akibat benturan serangannya dengan pemuda tersebut menghalangi penglihatannya. Kedua matanya kembali membulat, karena dari kabut putih tebal itu, keluar semburan air yang cepat mengarah kepadanya. Karena belum siap, mau tidak mau pria Hatake tersebut melompat menghindari serangan semburan air tiba-tiba itu.

' Air? Jadi, dia mengsummon makhluk grimoirenya untuk melawanku sekarang.' batinnya, tapi dirinya di kejutkan kembali, karena sebuah lancer hitam raksasa mengarah cepat ke arahnya. Tubuh Kakashi terpental ke bawah, yang kemudian mendarat keras ke tanah, membuat tanah tempatnya mendarat membentuk kawah yang berdiameter sekitar 5m. Obito, Asuma, Ibiki juga semua angkatan militer dan peserta syok melihat kejadian tersebut, karena salah satu ksatria penyihir terkuat Konoha bisa dengan mudah di tumbangkan oleh knight muda berumur 16 tahun, sedangkan Danzo yang melihat kejadian tersebut tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus dagunya.

' Serangan beruntun yang membuat lawan tidak bisa mencoba menyerang balik. Mengingat umurnya yang masih 16 tahun, sudah bisa melakukan rencana penyerangan yang sangat rapi, pemuda itu benar-benar seorang jenius.' batinnya takjub untuk kedua kalinya melihat gaya pertarungan Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat pertarungan itupun terkejut, menatap tidak percaya kemampuan yang di miliki pemuda pirang itu, begitupula Kiba yang meneguk ludah susah, melihat serangan yang tidak ada habisnya di lakukan oleh Naruto kepada salah satu jendral terkuat Konoha. Naruto yang berdiri di atas kepala Forneus berenang mendekat ke Eligos yang menatap diam ke arah kumpulan asap putih yang terkumpul. Menatap diam ke arah asap tersebut, Naruto yakin jika Eligos mengenai pria Hatake itu, tapi mengingat jika Kakashi merupakan salah satu jendral terkuat Konoha, tidak mungkin akan kalah dengan mudah terkena serangan biasa seperti itu.

" _Damn_ ….. aku tidak menyangkah jika kemampuanmu sangatlah hebat." kata suara seseorang, membuat Naruto langsung siaga, begitupula Forneus dan Eligos. Perlahan-lahan, asap putih yang keluar dari kawah tersebut menghilang, di gantikan sosok Kakashi yang berdiri sedikit sepoyongan, dengan seluruh badan dan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Mata Naruto menyipit, melihat kilatan-kilatan petir yang membentuk armor di tubuh jendral tersebut, terlihat di bagian dada armor tersebut terbentuk tujukkan yang hampir mengenai jantung pria itu. Mengelap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, dan terkoyak itu, Kakashi yang masih dalam lindungan armor petirnya itu, menatap tertarik ke arah pemuda Namikaze di depannya itu.

" Kamu adalah orang pertama yang membuat diriku babak belur seperti ini. Kombinasi serangan yang kamu miliki sangat di perhitungkan dengan tepat, seperti dirimu sudahlah seorang _pro_." puji Kakashi membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil.

" Sungguh terhormat jika hamba di puji oleh seorang Jendral Besar Konoha, tapi sayang sekali, saya masih amatir dalam hal pertarungan dengan superior saya." kata Naruto membuat Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan sengiran.

" Pemanasannya sudah cukup sampai di sini. Sekarang, giliranku untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku." kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja, ledakan sihir besar keluar dari tubuh pria Hatake tersebut, membuat semua orang yang merasakannya membulatkan kedua matanya. Naruto langsung saja siaga, begitupula Forneus dan Eligos yang langsung menatap tajam ke arah kilatan-kilatan petir yang semakin lama semakin mengumpul tersebut.

" Kamu adalah pemuda pertama yang membuatku bergairah seperti ini. Terimalah. _**Strom Form : Draco Fulgur!?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, perlahan-lahan kilatan-kilatan petir hasil ledakan dari tubuh Kakashi membentuk kerangka-kerangka tubuh raksasa yang tingginya melebihi lima puluh kaki di hadapan mereka semua. Kakashi berdiri di atas kerangka kepala monster petir itu, terlihat mata biru naga ciptaannya menatap liar ke arah lawannya. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu membulatkan kedua matanya, begitupula peserta-peserta lainnya, termaksud anggota militer, terutama anggota Kepolisian yang melihat secara langsung kemampuan Jendral Besar mereka menggunakan salah satu sihir andalan beliau.

" _What?!_ Apa Kakashi berencana untuk membunuh Naruto dengan mantra sihir itu?!" seru Obito tidak percaya melihat petir-petir biru ciptaan pria Hatake itu membentu sepasang sayap besar, yang kemudian terbuka, memperlihatkan betapa gagahnya makhluk astral itu. Mata saffire makhuk begitu tajam, juga mulutnya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan taring-taring yang terbuat dari petir biru yang begitu tajam, juga tubuh naga raksasa yang begitu kokoh dan besar, dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang sangat kuat. Pemuda Namikaze itu mengeluarkan keringat dari pelipisnya, melihat makhluk yang sangat besar muncul di hadapannya.

' _Draco Fulgur_ , adalah salah satu sihir terkuat yang di miliki oleh Hatake Kakashi. Teknik yang merupakan kumpulan sihir petir miliknya yang membentuk seekor naga raksasa. Aku tidak menyangkah, jika bentuk _Draco Fulgur_ Hatake Kakashi begitu sempurna, padahal di buku di katakan sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan sihir tingkat atas tersebut.' batin Naruto takjub dengan sosok seekor naga raksasa yang terbuat dari kumpulan-kumpulan petir sihir Kakashi. Mengeluarkan senyuman, pemuda Namikaze itu menatap semangat ke arah Kakashi.

" Aku juga akan menujukkan kemampuanku, Jendral Kakashi!" teriaknya yang langsung saja, grimoire miliknya mencari halaman kembali, kemudian berhenti di sebuah halaman yang diinginkannya.

 _ **" Datanglah Phoenix! Kamu adalah burung api abadi yang lahir dari api neraka! Bangsawan Marquis yang memimpin 20 iblis, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ serunya yang setelahnya di atas pemuda itu, terlihat pusaran api yang semakin lama semakin besar, yang kemudian terbentuklah sayap burung raksasa yang membuka, memperlihatkan seekor phoenix ukuran sedang dengan ekor-ekor panjang miliknya yang begitu indah. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, grimoire miliknya itu kembali mencari halaman buku kembali, yang langsung saja berhenti di halaman diinginkannya.

 _ **" Datanglah Cerberus! Kamu adalah anjing neraka Hades yang menjaga pintu masuk gerbang alam bawah! Bangsawan Marquis Pemberani yang memimpin 19 iblis, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ serunya kembali yang tiba-tiba saja, di samping kiri pemuda tersebut, terlihat portal hitam raksasa yang muncul dengan sebuah gerbang raksasa yang di kelilingi oleh roh-roh makhluk halus. Tiba-tiba saja, sosok kaki raksasa berwarna hitam kelam dengan sebagian kulitnya yang terkupas memperlihatkan lava mendobrak pintu gerbang tersebut kasar, membuat bunyi yang sangat keras, kemudian perlahan-lahan, keluarlah makhluk raksasa berbentuk anjing hitam kelam berkepala tiga dengan gigi yang tajam seperti samurai, bermata merah darah, terlihat bulu pundak makhluk tersebut terbentuk dari kobaran api yang membara, juga sebagian kulitnya yang memperlihatkan lava abadi yang ada di dalam sana. Bunyi rantai gemericik di ketiga leher kepala anjing itu terdengar mengikuti langkahnya keluar, serta ekor api abadi yang menari begitu liar.

" GROWWWWWWW!" terdengar auman mengerikan yang memekikan telinga keluar dari ketiga mulut anjing neraka begitu mengerikan, membuat semua peserta yang mendengarnya ketakutan, begitupula beberapa anggota militer muda yang mendengar.

" E-empat…. di..dia bi..bis..sa me..memunculkan em..emp..pat ma..makhl..luk sek…kal..lig…gus." kata Obito terbata, tidak percaya melihat Naruto yang bisa memunculkan empat makhluk sekaligus, begitupula Asuma yang melotot tidak percaya, juga Ibiki yang menatap takjub kejadian tersebut. Danzopun terkejut melihat sosok Naruto yang bisa memunculkan empat makhluk summon sekaligus, terlebih lagi, makhluk-makhluk summon yang di munculkannya sangatlah mengerikan.

' _Forneus, Eligos, Phoenix, Cerberus_. Makhluk-makhluk summon mengerikan dimana Naruto dapatkan? Apakah Hiruzen tidak bisa menyentuh grimoire Naruto karena di jaga oleh makhluk-makhluk summon mengerikan itu?' batin Danzo tidak percaya, tapi dirinya di kejutkan kembali dengan seruan pemuda itu kembali.

 _ **" Datanglah Halphas! Kamu adalah iblis manusia burung gagah yang menguasai atas segala langit! Bangsawan Earl yang memimpin 26 iblis, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ serunya yang kemudian dari langit, terlihat bintang yang bercahaya, kemudian terlihat sosok manusia berkepala elang terbang dengan sayap hitamnya ke arah Naruto, yang kemudian berdiri di samping burung phoenix. Kedua tangannya menggengam dua pedang, dengan sayap yang mengepak begitu gagahnya, dan mata merah yang menatap tajam ke arah sosok Kakashi yang membulat. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, yang kemudian dirinya hembuskan perlahan, menatap ke arah Eligos, Forneus, Phoenix, Cerberus dan Halphas satu per satu.

" Maafkan aku yang memanggil kalian bersamaan secara tiba-tiba. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi aku ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini, dan bergabung dengan Kesatuan Kepolisian Kerajaan untuk menjadi seorang Magic Knight yang aku impi-impikan." kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah, membuat Eligos dan Halphas menggeleng, Forneus yang menenangkan pemuda tersebut dengan suara air yang tenang, Phoenix yang menatap lembut ke arahnya, Cerberus yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda tersebut, menjilat pipi Naruto, menenangkan pemuda tersebut. Naruto terkekeh pelan kemudian mengelus lembut bulu hitam anjing raksasa tersebut.

" Aku akan berjuang untuk mencapai mimpiku. Mohon bantuannya, kakak kakakku." kata Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat, yang kemudian Cerberus mengeluarkan auman lembut, Phoenix yang mengeluarkan seruan, seolah mengiyakan perkataan pemuda tersebut. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum tipis sejenak, yang kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Kakashi serius.

" Saya sudah memanggil teman-temanku yang saya butuhkan. Sihir _Draco Fulgur_ Jendral Kakashi bukanlah sihir yang bisa di anggap remeh. Sihir area yang mematikan, juga kemampuan mengerikan lainnya yang masih belum saya ketahui." kata Naruto serius membuat Kakashi tersadar dari keterkejutannya, kemudian dirinya memperlihatkan senyum sedikit lebar.

" Aku juga terkejut dengan kemampuanmu yang bisa mengsummon langsung 5 makhluk sekaligus dan tidak kelelahan akibat banyak menggunakan sihir. Sihir summon yang kamu miliki benar-benar berbeda dari sihir summon sihir yang ada. Aku ingin tahu, apa-apa saja kemampuan yang di miliki mereka." katanya membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Sungguh terhormat saya di puji kembali oleh anda, Jendral Kakashi. Kalau begitu, saya tidak akan menahan semua kemampuan yang saya miliki." katanya serius yang langsung saja Forneus berenang cepat ke udara, diikuti Phoenix dan Halphas yang ada di samping pemuda tersebut. Kakashi langsung mencari halaman sihir grimoire miliknya, kemudian berseru.

 _" Strom Magic : Lightning Dance!"_ serunya yang mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke udara, yang langsung menembakkan kilatan-kilatan petir yang begitu cepat ke arah naruto.

" _Phoenix : Tornado Flame! Halphas : Tornado!"_ perintah Naruto yang langsung saja, Phoenix membuka paruhnya, yang setelahnya menembakkan pusaran api yang begitu besar, begitupula Halphas yang menembakkan pusaran angin ke arah petir-petir serangan Kakashi. Naruto yang melihat jika serangan kedua iblis panggilannya tidak cukup, dirinya langsung mengsaltokan tubuhnya ke belakang.

 _" Dark Form : Scythe!"_ serunya yang kemudian tercipta kibasan bumerang besar berwarna hitam kelam mengarah ke petir-petir itu.

DUARRR!

Terjadi ledakkan yang sangat dahsyat akibat hantaman tiga serangan milik Naruto dan kedua iblisnya dengan sihir petir Kakashi. Tidak sampai di situ saja, Cerberus dan Eligos berlari kencang menuju ke arah pria Hatake itu dengan naga petirnya ciptaannya. Mata _Draco Fulgur_ milik Kakashi bersinar sejenak, yang lalu makhluk petir raksasa itu membuka mulutnya, kemudian terlihat kumpulan-kumpulan sihir petir disana.

BLAST!

Tembakkan sihir petir besar yang begitu cepat menuju ke arah kedua iblis panggilan pemuda tampan itu. Cerberus dan Eligos langsung saja melompat ke udara, menghindari serangan laser petir itu, yang kemudian tembakkan laser petir naga Kakashi mengenai tanah, langsung saja meledak membentuk kawah yang sangat besar, membuat semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut terkejut juga ngeri. Eligos yang ada di udara, memutar-mutar lancer kirinya, yang tidak lama kemudian langsung di lemparnya ke arah Kakashi, terlihat lancer tersebut di selimuti oleh sihir kegelapan yang begitu peka.

" _Cerberus : Lava Flow!"_ seru Naruto, yang setelahnya, terlihat ketiga ketiga kepala anjing raksasa itu di angkat ke udara, terlihat ketiga mulut anjing raksasa itu bercahaya merah, yang langsung saja memuntahkan lava yang jumlahnya begitu besar ke arah Kakashi juga naga petirnya itu.

" _Forneus : Water Cannon! Phoenix : Burning Fire! Halphas : Wind Strom!"_ serunya yang langsung saja Forneus menembakkan pusaran air raksasa ke arah Kakashi, Phoenix yang mengepakkan kedua sayapnya kuat, yang kemudian tercipta kobaran api yang sangat luas, juga Halphas yang mengepak kedua sayap elangnya cepat, kemudian mengibaskan kedua pedangnya ke arah Kakashi, tercipta badai angin yang sangat besar menuju ke arah pria Hatake yang membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Naruto langsung melompat ke udara, yang kemudian terlihat, di belakang pemuda Namikaze itu sebuah bulan purnama raksasa berwarna merah darah yang bersinar cerah.

 _" Dark Form : Lunar Scythes!"_ serunya yang langsung mengibaskan kedua kakinya cepat membabi buta, kemudian tercipta kibasan-kibasan bumerang hitam kemerahan mengarah ke Kakashi, bergabung dengan serangan-serangan iblis miliknya. Danzo melihat semua serangan yang di lancarkan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu , instingnya sebagai seorang penyihir langsung mengambil grimoire miliknya.

" _Magic Barrier."_ katanya yang kemudian, di depannya muncul cahaya berwarna hijau, langsung saja menyebar luas ke seluruh penjuru istana, sedangkan Obito, Asuma, Ibiki, beserta yang lainnya melihat serangan-serangan dilancarkan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu menatap ngeri, tidak percaya melihat seorang rakyat biasa bisa menyerang membabi buta seperti itu. Kakashi menatap keenam serangan sekaligus itu ke arahnya terkejut tidak percaya jika pemuda berusia semua itu bisa menggunakan mantra sihir begitu besar. Dirinya tidak tinggal diam, kemudian grimoire miliknya mencari sihir yang menurutnya bisa menahan serangan Naruto, berseru.

" _Strom Form : Maelstrom Bolt! Draco Fulgur Form : Thunder Blast!"_ serunya yang kemudian, di depan pria tersebut tercipta sebuah pusaran badai yang cukup besar, yang kemudian menembakkan kilatan-kilatan petir ke udara, begitupula Thunder Dragon Kakashi yang mulutnya kembali menembakkan laser petir yang sangat cepat. Tanpa di duga, serangan milik Cerberus, Eligos, Phoenix, Forneus dan Halphas bergabung menjadi satu, dengan lancer Eligos yang ada di tengah-tengahnya, di selimuti oleh keempat serangan iblis lainnya. Serangan kelima iblis itu juga serangan sihir petir Kakashi dan naganya saling membentur sama lain, mengadu kekuatan masing-masing. _Lunar Scythe_ Naruto juga membentur serangan petir sihir Kakashi, dan saling mengadu satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa lama saling mengadu, serangan Naruto beserta kelima iblisnya berhasil mengalahkan serangan petir Kakashi juga Naganya, yang kemudian menerobos cepat ke arah Kakashi yang membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

BOOM! DUAR!

Benturan dahsyat juga angin kencang terjadi akibat serangan gabungan Naruto beserta kelima iblis miliknya. Lancer milik Eligos tepat menancap di jantung Draco Fulgur Kakashi, yang perlahan-lahan, naga petir itu menghilang, di gantikan sosok Kakashi yang melambung ke udara tidak sadarkan diri, lalu tubuhnya jatuh akibat gaya tarik gravitas bumi, terhempas cukup keras ke dalam kawah raksasa ciptaan serangan gabungan pemuda tampan itu. Naruto yang berdiri di atas kepala Forneus pun ngos-ngosan, karena dirinya cukup banyak menggunakan sihir miliknya. Berenang mendekat ke Eligos dan Cerberus, diikuti oleh Phoenix dan Halphas yang mengikuti pemuda tersebut. Obito menganga tidak percaya melihat rival sekaligus sahabatnya di kalahkan oleh Naruto beserta makhluk-makhluk summonnya, apalagi dirinya masih belum pernah menang sekalipun melawan sahabatnya itu. Lancer Eligos terbang kembali ke arah Ksatria iblis kegelapan itu, yang di terima oleh sang pemilik senjata. Suasana sekitar mendadak menjadi hening, masih tidak mempercayai dengan kejadian di depan mata mereka semua, karena salah satu Jendral terkuat Konoha, bisa di kalahkan oleh seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun dengan pertarungan yang sangat sengit dan juga menegangkan. Suara tepukan tangan Danzo memecahkan kesunyian tiba-tiba terjadi, terlihat wajahnya yang begitu puas dan menikmati pertandingan antara Naruto dan Kakashi. Sai juga mengikuti memberi tepuk tangan kepada Naruto, diikuti Lee yang bertepuk tangan begitu semangat, dan kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar, untuk pertama kalinya melihat pertarungan yang seperti antara hidup dan mati. Asuma dan Ibiki bertepuk tangan, kedua jendral besar itu benar-benar puas dengan pertarungan yang membuat orang tegang itu, apalagi mereka melihat Kakashi terdesak, sampai-sampai menggunakan beberapa sihir petir andalannya hanya melawan seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun, diikuti tepuk tangan orang-orang lainnya. Naruto yang mendengar tepukkan tangan begitu meria, menyampingkan wajahnya, melihat ke arah Danzo beserta jendral-jendral militer yang begitu puas dengan pertarungan yang di pertunjukkan olehnya melawan salah satu jendral kuat Konoha. Tersenyum lemah, pemuda tersebut menarik nafas yang begitu panjang, kemudan..

" YAHHHHHHHHHH!" teriaknya senang, membuat Eligos mengacungkan lancer kanannya ke udara, Cerberus yang mengaum panjang, Halphas yang mengibaskan kedua pedangnya juga Phoenix yang mengepakkan sayapnya elegan, karena mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Danzo yang melihat kejadian di depannya itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian dirinya membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Panggil team medis untuk mengobati luka Jendral Kakashi. Aku yakin jika beliau menerima luka yang cukup parah melawan Naruto." perintahnya, yang di jawab anggukan oleh beberapa pasukan militer, kemudian dirinya berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Danzo berjalan di lorong istana, terlihat kepuasan juga kebanggan masih belum hilang di wajah Perdana Menteri itu.

' Konoha benar-benar telah melahirkan seorang penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan hebat. Impianku dan Hiruzen untuk mengubah sistem Kerajaan yang membuat penyihir rakyat dan bangsawan berbeda sudah di depan mata. Kami berdua berharap banyak darimu, _magic knight_ Namikaze Naruto.' batinnya tersenyum, yang kemudian dirinya berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

Kantor Kepolisian Kerajaan

.

.

.

Setelah pertarungan sengit antara Naruto dan Jendral Besar Kepolisian usai, ksatria muda yang bergabung dalam Kepolisian di kumpulkan di aula utama Kesatuan Kepolisian. Walaupun lelah setelah menggunakan banyak sihir, Naruto tetap semangat, dan berdiri dengan gagahnya di barisan para ksatria penyihir muda lainnya, beserta Rock Lee yang ada di sampingnya. Lee bilang setelah melihat pertarungan Naruto, dirinya ingin mengikutinya kemanapun, dan akhirnya, dirinya bergabung dalam pasukan Kepolisian Kerajaan, beserta Ksatria Muda lainnya yang berasal dari rakyat biasapun bergabung dalam satuan tersebut. Sedangkan untuk kalangan bangsawan, Naruto di kejutkan dengan duo Hyuga yang bergabung dalam satuan kepolisian, padalah klan Hyuga menggunakan sihir summon naga, juga beberapa sihir angin dan air, apalagi Hyuga Neji yang di kenal jenius bergabung dengan kesatuan biasa ini, kemudian Inuzuka Kiba. _Well,_ sebenarnya Naruto sedikit memiliki 'pengalaman' tidak menyenangkan dengan pemuda dari bangsawan Inuzuka, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing, dan Nara Shikamaru, dirinya berpikir jika pemuda dari klan Nara akan bergabung dalam badan Inteligen, tapi ternyata pikirannya salah dan bergabung dalam satuan kepolisian.

" Baik semuanya. Kalian yang di terima dalam kesatuan kepolisian, saya ucapkan selamat." kata seorang pria yang ada di hadapan semua knight baru, a.k.a Yahiko. Pria itu memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup gagah, mengenakan jas kulit coklat panjang dengan celana kulit hitam panjang miliknya, beserta sosok wanita berambut biru pendek mengenakan jubah berwarna biru tua, dengan pakaian kasual senada, juga seorang pria berambut merah yang mengenakan jubah kulit warna coklat muda.

' Kapten Polisi Yahiko dengan dua Letnan Pembantu, Letnan Konan dan Letnan Nagato. Kalau aku tidak salah, mereka bertiga dari desa yang sama, Amegakure.' batin Naruto diam, melihat ketiga perwira tersebut. Yahiko menatap satu-satu para knight muda yang bergabung dengan keatuannya, lalu mata coklatnya bertemu pandang dengan sosok Naruto yang berdiri di ujung. Tersenyum tipis, dirinya kemudian menatap ke arah Konan yang mengangguk kecil, lalu memberikan sesuatu kepadanya. Bangkit dari kursinya, pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu berjalan ke arah Naruto. Semua knight muda begitu penasaran, mata mereka semua mengikuti gerak-gerik kapten tersebut. Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat tiba-tiba Kapten berambut orange tersebut berdiri di hadapannya.

" Namikaze Naruto?" katanya membuat Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Siap Kapten!" katanya lantang membuat Yahiko tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Karena kamu berhasil mengalahkan Jendral Kakashi, maka kami, seluruh Satuan Kepolisian langsung menaiki pangkatmu menjadi seorang Kapten." katanya membuat kedua azure Naruto membulat, begitu juga semua knight yang mendengar terkejut.

" Kapten?" tanya Naruto, takut dirinya salah dengar ucapan pria di depannya itu.

" Di Kesatuan Polisi Konoha, bagi siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Jendral Kakashi pada saat penerimaan Knight Baru, kami semua bersepakat untuk menjadikan mereka seorang Kapten. Pertarunganmu dengan Jendral Kakashi bukanlah pertarungan anak-anak. Sebagai seorang pemula, kemampuan sihir yang kamu miliki bukanlah isapan jempol, dan kami semua mengakui, jika kemampuan yang kamu miliki tidaklah sembarangan. Ini juga sudah di tanda tangani oleh Kaisar dan Perdana Menteri sendiri." kata Yahiko sambil memperlihat kertas yang berisikan pengangkatan Naruto, yang tentu saja, sudah di tandatangani oleh Hiruzen, Danzo, begitupula Kakashi. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya melihat isi kertas tersebut, kemudian dirinya menatap Yahiko yang menyodorkan sebuah lencana perunggu berlambang Kerajaan Konoha dengan lambang tiga bintang, tersenyum.

" Ini adalah lencana yang menandakanmu adalah seorang Kapten di Kesatuan ini. Sama sepertiku, kamu dan aku berpangkat sama sekarang. Kamu bisa memilih 2 Letnan Pembantu yang kamu ingin, juga dua atau tiga anggota yang menjadi squadmu, Kapten Naruto. Ambilah." kata Yahiko menyodorkan lencana tersebut kepada Naruto yang masih mematung.

" Kamu ini gimana sih Yahiko. Seharusnya kamu yang pasangkan lencana itu kepadanya." kata Konan yang berjalan mendekati ke arah mereka berdua, membuat Yahiko langsung salah tingkah, kemudian wajahnya memperlihatkan cengiran biasanya.

" Benar juga ya. Haduh bodohnya aku." kata Yahiko yang langsung saja, tanpa izin Naruto, memasangkan lencana tersebut di dada sebelah kanan pemuda tampan tersebut. Yahiko tersenyum lebar melihat hasil karyanya, kemudian menepuk pundak kanan Naruto, yang tentu saja menyadarkan pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Sekarang, kamu adalah kapten di kesatuan ini. Panggil aku Yahiko, Kapten Naruto, dan mohon kerja samanya." kata Yahiko sambil memberikan jempol ke arah pemuda di depannya itu. Naruto tersentak sebentar, lapi kemudian wajah Konan terlihat di depannya.

" Aku adalah Letnan Kedua Squad Yahiko, Konan. Kalau kamu kesulitan dan ingin mengetahui lebih jelas apa tugas seorang Kapten di Kepolisian Konoha, tanya saja kepadaku, okay?" kata Konan sambil memberi senyum manisnya, membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya.

" Aku adalah Letnan Pertama Squad Yahiko, Nagato. Salam kenal, Kapten Naruto." kata suara seseorang, membuat Naruto menatap ke arah asal suaa tersebut, terlihat Nagato yang memberi senyum tipis ke arahnya. Naruto yang melihat senior-seniornya itu hanya memberi senyum kecil, kemudian tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk ke arah mereka bertiga.

" Kapten Yahiko, Letnan Konan, Letnan Nagato, mohon bimbingannya." kata Naruto membuat Yahiko, Nagako juga Konan tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Sekarang, mari aku tunjukkan kamarmu, Kapten Naruto. Kamarmu berbeda dengan anggota squad biasa. Kamu pasti lelah bukan setelah pertarungan melawan Jendral Kakashi?" tanya Konan membuat Naruto meluruskan tubuhnya, tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang berjalan bersama dengan Konan di lorong istana. Beberapa squad yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua membungkuk hormat, yang di balas senyum elegant gadis berambut biru itu, juga Naruto yang memberi senyum kecil. Ya memang benar, Kepolisian Konoha berpusat di Istana Raja, makanya tidak heran, jika istana Kaisar begitu megah dan mewah.

" Maaf aku lupa mengucapkan secara resmi atas kemenanganmu. Selamat, Kapten Naruto." kata Konan membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih Letnan Konan. Aku juga tidak menyangkah bisa mengalahkan Jendral Kakashi. Beliau adalah Jendral yang aku kagumi di Kerajaan ini." kata Naruto membuat Konan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kemampuan yang kamu miliki membuat Squad Kepolisian semakin menguat. Aku dengar dari Kapten Yahiko, jika kamu menjadi incaran ketiga Jendral Besar juga. Ternyata kamu di jadikan anak emas oleh mereka bukan tanpa alasan. Kemampuan yang kamu miliki, tidaklah orang di usia sepertimu bisa memilikinya." kata Konan membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Letnan Konan. Aku merasa tersanjung di puji wanita cantik seperti anda." kata Naruto membuat Konan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona karena di bilang cantik oleh seorang pemuda tampan.

' Ya ampun. Tahu diri Konan, pria yang kamu sukai itu adalah Yahiko.' batinnya, yang kemudian menggeleng cepat, membuang pikirannya yang barusan melintas itu. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di sebuah pintu berwarna coklat kayu lembut dengan ukiran yang indah, terlihat papan nama di tengah pintu tersebut 'Namikaze Naruto'. Konan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang menatap ke arah pintu di depannya itu.

" Ini adalah kamarmu, Kapten. Dan ini kuncinya." kata Konan sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan perak. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengambil kunci tersebut.

" Terima kasih, Letnan Konan." jawabnya membuat Konan tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Lain kali panggil Konan saja. Kita disini tidak mempedulikan jabatan. Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu. Selamat beristirahat, Naruto." katanya yang kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian dirinya memasukkan kuncinya itu ke dalam lubang kunci pintu tersebut. Membuka pintu di depannya, Naruto di suguhkan dengan ruangan yang di dominasi warna alami tersebut, dengan ukuran yang lumayan luas, terlihat sebuah tempat tidur J size di tengah ruangan dengan dua meja kecil di sisi masing-masing beserta lampu meja kecil di atasnya, sebuah lemari kayu besar di pojok kanan, lalu sebuah meja kayu dan kursi di samping lemari tersebut, rak-rak gantung buku, kemudian sebuah pintu kayu di sebelah kiri, yang Naruto yakini adalah kamar mandi. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya, yang kemudian di kunci kembali, pemuda tampan itu berjalan mendekati ranjangnya, yang kemudian menyimpan tasnya di sana. Membuka resleting tasnya, dirinya mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya, kemudian terlihat dua bingkai foto. Foto pertama adalah foto Kimimaro, dirinya beserta adik-adiknya berfoto di depan 'rumah' lamanya pada saat musim semi, sedangkan foto yang satunya adalah foto Shion yang menggunakan gaun lengan panjang berwarna hijau cerah dengan topi bundar besar, berfoto di sebuah taman luas, terlihat senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah gadis tersebut. Tentu saja, foto itu dia dapatkan dari Sara, yang waktu itu bersama gadis tersebut, yang secara diam-diam, wanita berambut merah itu memberikannya kepada Naruto. Mengelus lembut foto Shion, kemudian dirinya meletakan dengan rapi di atas meja kecil sebelah kanan, kemudian dirinya mengambil handuk, bersiap untuk mandi. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, grimoire pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya ungu, yang kemudian terbang keluar dari tas pinggang pemuda itu, mendarat di atas ranjangnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kecil, yang kemudian dirinya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, untuk membersikan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian biasanya itu, bercermin melihat apakah dirinya ada yang kurang atau tidak. Dia melihat lencananya, yang kemudian di perbaiki letak lencana kehormataannya itu sebentar. Tersenyum kecil, dirinya lalu menatap ke arah grimoirenya yang melayang mendekatinya, lalu masuk ke dalam tasnya itu. Tersenyum kecil, dirinya lalu berjalan mendekati meja kecil di sisi kanan kasurnya itu, menatap foto Shion.

" Selamat pagi, Shion. Sekarang, ini hari pertamaku untuk bertugas. Doakan supaya sukses. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." katanya sambil tersenyum, yang kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati pintu keluar, membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi langsung di kejutkan oleh sosok Lee yang berdiri di depan kamarnya itu.

" Kapten Naruto. Jadikanlah aku sebagai salah satu team squad anda." kata Lee dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Naruto yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu di kunci.

" Pagi-pagi kamu mencariku hanya untuk masalah ini, Lee?" tanya Naruto sambil menyimpan kunci kamarnya di saku, lalu berjalan, diikuti Lee yang ada di belakang pemuda itu sambil mengangguk semangat.

" Tentu saja, kapten Naruto. Aku ingin menjadi salah satu anggota team squadmu. Boleh ya..boleh?" kata Lee dengan tampang memelas. Naruto yang melihat hanya membuang nafas pelan. Naruto membalas senyum beberapa polisi kerajaan juga beberapa prajurit kerajaan yang menjaga setiap sudut kerajaan.

" Yoho Naruto!" seru Yahiko sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, membalas lambaian seniornya itu, kemudian berjalan menghampiri pria berambut jingga itu.

" Selamat pagi, Kapten Yahiko." sapa Naruto sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah pria tersebut, sedangkan Yahiko hanya memberikan senyum lebar, menepuk pundak juniornya itu.

" Jangan terlalu kaku denganku, Naruto. Dan, siapa pemuda yang ada di sampingmu, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko ingin tahu, membuat Lee langsung saja menegakkan tubuhnya, berpose hormat dengan tangan kanannya di letakkan di bahu kiri.

" Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Rock Lee. Saya adalah seorang penyihir dari desa utara kota Konoha. Saya sekarang mencoba membujuk Kapten Naruto untuk menjadi anggota squarenya." katanya lantang membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, sedangkan Yahiko menatap takjub dengan semangat yang di miliki pemuda yang di dominasi warna hijau itu.

" Wow.. kamu memiliki semangat yang sangat tinggi. Apa kamu ingin memasukkannya ke dalan squaremu, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko membuat Naruto menatap ke arah pria tersebut terlihat wajah Yahiko mengeluarkan bintang-bintang, kemudian menatap ke arah Lee, yang juga mengeluarkan bintang-bintang. Menghembuskan nafas kembali, pemuda Namikaze itu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Tampa di mintapun, aku pasti memasukkanmu ke dalam squareku Lee. Karena kamu adalah orang pertama yang aku kenal di sini." jawab Naruto membuat Lee dan Yahiko berpelukkan bersama, dengan kedua mata mereka yang mengeluarkan air mata begitu deras.

" HUOOOO! TERIMA KASIH, KAPTEN NARUTO! AKU, ROCK LEE BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN MENGECEWAHKANMU!" serunya terharu, membuat Yahiko mengangguk bahagia mendengarnya.

" AKU AKAN MELIHAT KEMAMPUAN YANG KAMU MILIKI, ROCK LEE! BANTULAH NARUTO DENGAN SEGENAP JIWA DAN RAGAMU!" kata Yahiko, sedangkan Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah senior juga pemuda serba hijau itu. Menggeleng kepalanya, Naruto masa bodoh saja melihat tingkah kedua pemuda di depannya itu, kemudian dirinya berjalan meninggalkan mereka, mencari kantin. Sayang sekali, kantin di kerajaan ini tidak ada di masing-masing squad, jadi semua ksatria Kerajaan akan berkumpul menjadi satu di ruangan besar khusus untuk prajurit sarapan. Naruto akhirnya sampai di sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih, terlihat di gantungan atas pintu itu bertulisan kantin kerajaan. Membuka pintu tersebut, dirinya di perlihatkan ruangan yang sangat luas, dengan begitu banyak meja-meja berbentuk lingkaran dengan lima kursi di masing-masing meja tersebut dengan ksatria-ksatria dari empat square berbaur menjadi satu. Naruto berjalan mengambil napan, kemudian dirinya memilih sebuah roti, beberapa buah segar dan segelas susu untuk sarapannya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, dirinya berjalan mencari meja kosong untuk dirinya sendiri.

" Naruto!" seru suara seorang wanita, membuat pemuda tampan itu mencari asal suara, terlihat Konan yang melambai tangannya di meja tidak jauh darinya, bersama dengan Nagato, juga seorang pria berambut cepak perak, dengan jas kulit putih panjang, yang menatap ke arahnya juga. Tersenyum, Naruto berjalan ke meja tempat Konan dan kelompoknya berada.

" Selamat pagi Konan, Nagato." sapa Naruto ramah, membuat Konan tertawa merdu, sedangkan Nagato tersenyum membalas sapaan pemuda tersebut.

" Silakan duduk Naruto." kata Konan yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda tampan itu, lalu duduk di samping Nagato.

" Pertarungan yang kamu lakukan dengan Jendral Kakashi sungguh mengagumkan, Kapten Muda Naruto." kata pria berambut perak itu membuka percakapan, sedangkan Naruto memberi senyum kecil kepadanya.

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya…" kata Naruto terputus.

" Hidan. Panggil saja aku Hidan. Kita berdua dalam Kesatuan yang sama, Naruto. Aku bergabung dalam kelompok Yahiko." kata Hidan membuat Naruto tersenyum, menganngguk.

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Hidan. Tapi sejujurnya, aku masih merasa bermimpi tiba-tiba bisa menjadi seorang Kapten." aku Naruto jujur, membuat Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak, Konan dan Nagato tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

" Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Naruto. Kemampuan yang kamu tunjukkan benar-benar sungguh luar biasa. Aku yakin kamu sebenarnya bisa langsung di angkat menjadi Kolonel." kata Hidan di sela-sela tawanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya memberi senyum kecil mendengar perkataan seniornya itu.

" Oh benar. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu sudah ada anggota untuk squadmu, Naruto?" tanya Nagato penasaran.

" Rock Lee. Dia adalah pemuda yang tinggal sama sepertiku, di pedesaan. Aku masih belum mengetahui kemampuan yang dimilikinya, tapi dia pengguna sihir angin, dan sifatnya yang selalu optimis menjadi point utama untuknya. Untuk yang lain, aku masih belum tahu siapa yang akan aku masuk ke dalam squadku." jawabnya membuat Nagato mengangguk.

" Tapi sebelumnya, pemuda bernama Hyuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru, dengan seorang gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata, mereka tadi malam datang ke kantor Yahiko katanya ingin bergabung dengan squadmu. Mereka ada datang ke kamarmu, tapi kamu tidak membuka pintu." kata Konan membuat naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

" Hyuga dan Nara? Mereka bertiga tadi malam datang ke kamarku hanya untuk bergabung dengan squadku?" tanya Naruto sangsi karena bangsawan sekelas Hyuga dan Nara mau-maunya menjadi anggota dirinya yang berasal dari rakyat biasa. Konan mengangguk, kemudian lanjut pembicaraannya.

" Benar Naruto. Aku tahu kamu pasti bingung, tapi sepertinya mereka bertiga sangat serius untuk bergabung dengan squadmu, apalagi pemuda Hyuga itu. Aku melihat dia besungguh-sungguh ingin bergabung dengan squadmu." jelas Konan membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Tersenyum tipis, Naruto mengambil apel merah miliknya.

" Akan aku pikirkan nanti, Konan. Jika mereka memang serius, maka nanti pasti akan mencariku kembali. Dan tadi malam, aku cepat tidur karena kelelahan setelah pertarungan dengan Jendral Kakashi." jawab Naruto sambil mengunyah apel merahnya itu.

" NARUTOOOO!" terdengar suara seruan dari pintu masuk, membuat semua orang menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut, terlihat Yahiko dan Lee yang berjalan bersama sambil ngos-ngosan. Kedua orang tersebut menatap sekeliling, tidak lama setelahnya, mata mereka bertemu dengan naruto yang menatap ke arah mereka. Yahiko dan Lee berlari kencang ke arah meja tempat pemuda tersebut beserta team squad pria berambut jingga itu.

" NARUTO! BETAPA TEGANYA KAMU MENINGGALKAN SENIORMU YANG TAMPAN INI!"

" KAPTEN NARUTO! APA SALAHKU SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAMU MENINGGALKANKU!"

Begitulah seruan mereka bersamaan, sambil menatap meminta pertanggung jawaban dari pemuda tampan di hadapan mereka berdua. Naruto kembali sweatdrop akibat tingkah senior juga anggota squadnya, sedangkan Konan memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba menyerih, Nagato yang menahan tawa, Hidan yang sudah terbahak-bahak kembali melihat tingkah kaptennya itu. Di meja lain, terlihat Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, juga Kiba menatap ke arah meja tempat Naruto beserta Magician senior-senior di sana. Terlihat pemuda Namikaze itu begitu akrab dengan senior-senior tersebut.

" Satu orang sudah bergabung dengan squad Namikaze. Berarti masih ada empat yang kosong. Apa kita nanti datang ke kamarnya kembali?" tanya Neji, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap, Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya, Kiba yang acuh, seperti tidak tertarik.

" Buat apa kita kembali ke kamarnya. Semalam saja dia tidak menyambut kita." kata Kiba judes, membuat Neji menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Jaga bicaramu, Inuzuka. Jika kamu melihat pertarungannya kemarin baik-baik, dia pasti menggunakan banyak kekuatan sihirnya hanya untuk mengalahkan Jendral Kakashi. Aku yakin, kamupun tidak ada kesempatan untuk menang melawan Jendral Kakashi seperti Namikaze." kata Neji sinis, membuat Kiba menatap tajam ke arah pemuda Hyuga itu sambil menggertakan giginya.

" Jangan. Samakan. Aku. Dengan. Nya." geram Kiba sambil menatap nyalang ke arah Neji yang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

" Dia hanyalah serangga kerajaan yang tidak berguna. Untuk apa aku di pimpin oleh seorang rakyat jelata seperti dirinya. Membuat harga diriku jatuh saja." katanya yang langsung bangkit, meninggalkan kelopok Neji sambil membawa napannya pergi. Shikamaru hanya menghembuskan nafas mendengar perkataan Kiba, begitupula Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat kepergian pemuda Inuzuka itu.

" Neji, kamu terlalu berlebihan." kata Shikamaru dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di atas kepalanya, sambil menatap langit-langit kantin tersebut. Neji yang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat salah satu alaisnya.

" Berlebihan? Pemuda yang seperti anjing liar karena terhina dengan kucing yang lebih kuat darinya hanyalah sampah bangsawan. Kami dari klan Hyuga menghargai semua orang yang memiliki bakat, bangsawan maupun rakyat biasa, tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak menerima kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari rakyat biasa." jelas Neji sarkastik sedangkan Shikamaru yang mendengar penjelasan pemuda Hyuga itu hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Hinata sedikit melirik ke arah meja tempat Naruto, mencuri-curi pandang kepada pemuda Namikaze yang berbicara dengan senior-seniornya itu. Naruto telah berhasil mencuri perhatian gadis Hyuga tersebut, entah karena kharisma yang dimilikinya, juga kemampuan yang di miliki pemuda tersebut. Dirinya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang pemuda tampan yang sudah mencuri hatinya, kehidupan, kepribadian, apapun yang berguna untuknya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melakukan sarapan pagi, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan juga Hidan mengantar Naruto menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Ya, sebagai Kapten baru, Naruto tentu saja membutuhkan ruangan kerja seperti Kapten Kepolisian lainnya. Di Kesatuan Kepolisian Konoha, ada 20 Kapten yang bertugas dan 15 Kolonel yang bertugas. Di tambah dengan Naruto, jadi sekarang sudah ada 21 Kapten. Yahiko memperkenalkan setiap Kapten-Kapten yang bertugas di kepolisian, beserta Letnal-Letnan mereka, kemudian Yahiko juga bermain di Kantor Kolonel, memperkenalkan Naruto yang sebegai Kapten Baru. Naruto menilai, jika Yahiko akbrab dengan semua orang tinggi di Kepolisian, terlihat pria berambut jingga itu berbicara juga bercanda dengan Kolonel yang bernama Shiranui Genma. Perbedaan Kapten dan Kolonel hanyalah pada lencana yang di kenakan. Jika Kapten lencana perunggu, maka Kolonel adalah lencana perak. Akhirnya, setelah berkenalan dengan semua Kapten juga Kolonel, Yahiko mengantar Naruto ke ruang kerjanya.

" Naruto, ini adalah kantormu. Kantorku beberapa blok dari kantormu, jika ingin main-main, tidak masalah. Tapi ingat, jangan lalaikan tugasmu sebagai seorang Kapten. Tugas kita sebagai Kepolisian biasanya terjun ke lapangan langsung, mengawasi keadaan Kerajaan juga desa-desa kecil yang ada di Kerajaan Api." jelas Yahiko, yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" Terima kasih atas bimbingannya, Kapten Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Hidan. Aku akan bekerja giat dan tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua." jawabnya sambil membungkukkan badan, membuat keempat seniornya itu tersenyum kecil.

" Kalau begitu, kami harus kembali ke kantor. Lee, bantulah Naruto jika dia dalam masalah." ingat Yahiko membuat Lee menghormat a.l.a militer ke arah pria tersebut.

" Tenang Kapten Yahiko! Aku, Rock Lee akan membantu Kapten Naruto sampai titik darah penghabisan!" jawabnya lantang, membuat Yahiko mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja Naruto." kata Yahiko pamit pergi, diikuti Konan, Nagato juga Hidan yang mengekori di belakang pemuda tersebut. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Lee, menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Mohon kerjasamanya Lee. Walaupun kita baru kenal, aku ingin kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." kata Naruto memberikan senyum tipis. Lee yang melihat Naruto yang untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum, juga di kedua matanya melihat background pemuda tersebut berubah menjadi warna biru, dengan kelopak mawar-mawar putih yang melingkari wajah pemuda tampan tersebut.

" TENTU SAJA KAPTEN NARUTO! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGECEWAHKAN DIRIMU!" seru Lee lantang yang mengguncang lengan Naruto kuat, membuat Naruto sedikit meringis, tapi dirinya akhirnya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi berlebihan pemuda berambut mangkok itu. Naruto kemudian membuka pintu kantornya yang memiliki pen name 'Office Namikaze Naruto', yang kemudian tersajikan ruangan ukuran 13 x 20, enam meja kerja, yang salah satunya terletak di tengah ruangan, kemudian peta ukuran besar tertempel di tembok belakang meja tengah itu, yaitu peta lima Kerajaan dan peta khusus kerajaan Konoha, lalu rak-rak buku yang menyimpan dokumen-dokumen penting, wastefel, lalu dua pintu yang ada di pojok kiri dan kanan. Kantor yang begitu bersih, Naruto kemudian berjalan di meja tengah itu, bertulisan 'Kapten', dirinya mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya itu, sedangkan Lee melihat-lihat keadaan kantor kerjanya, lalu membuka kedua pintu pojok, yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan kening, melihat laporan tentang dugaan penggunaan sihir hitam di pedalaman hutan barat laut, yang konon masih belum terpecahkan.

' Bukannya ini kasus 5 bulan lalu? Yang di beritakan banyak penduduk desa Takigakure menghilang?' batin Naruto berpikir. Terdengar pintu kantor pemuda Namikaze itu terketuk, membuat Naruto tersadar dari dunianya sendiri, melihat Lee yang berlari pelan membuka pintu tersebut.

" Selamat datang di Kantor Kepolisian Kapten Namikaze." kata Lee ramah, tapi dirinya terkejut, melihat Neji yang berdiri dengan tegak di depannya, diikuti Shikamaru juga Hinata yang ada di samping pemuda tersebut. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan tamunya itu menutup dokumen yang di bacanya.

" Biarkan mereka masuk Lee." kata Naruto membuat Lee menatap ke arah pemuda itu sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. Lee membuka lebar pintu kantor itu, meminggirkan dirinya, membiarkan tamu Kaptennya itu masuk. Neji, Shikamaru dan Hinata masuk ke dalam kantor pemuda Namikaze itu, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati Naruto yang duduk di meja kantornya itu.

" _So,_ ada gerangan apa penyihir dari bangsawan Hyuga dan Nara datang di kantorku?" tanya Naruto, terlihat Neji yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan meja Naruto menarik nafas pelan, kemudian dirinya membuka suara.

" Namikaze Naruto, bolehkah kami bergabung dalam squadmu?" tanya Neji langsung ke inti pembicaraan, membuat Naruto menaiki alis kanannya, bingung.

" Kalian bertiga?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan Neji, Shikamaru dan Hinata bersamaan.

" Benar sekali. Kami ingin bergabung dalam squadmu, setelah melihat pertarunganmu dengan Jendral Kakashi. Saya melihat, kamu masih membutuhkan orang untuk membantumu." jawab Neji yang melihat Lee berdiri di belakang kursi pemuda tersebut. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda Hyuga tersebut, dirinya tahu jika anggota klan Hyuga mengakui kemampuan orang yang membuat mereka terkesan, baik dari rakyat maupun bangsawan, juga mereka memiliki kecerdasan yang bagus, begitupula Nara yang rata-rata mereka adalah ahli strategis militer. Tersenyum kecil, Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah mereka bertiga satu persatu.

" Apa kalian bertiga bersedia setia kepadaku?" tanya Naruto, membuat Neji langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Tentu saja. Aku dan Nona Hinata yang berasal dari Hyuga, tidak pernah berkhianat kepada pemimpin kami. Ayahku juga Tuan Hiashi sudah mengajari kami untuk setia kepada pemimpin, baik dari rakyat maupun sesama bangsawan." kata Neji pasti, membuat naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Baik kalau begitu, kalian bertiga aku masukkan ke dalam squareku. Dan, mohon kerja samanya." kata Naruto membuat Neji tersenyum kecil, yang langsung membungkukkan badannya ke arah Naruto, begitupula Hinata dan Shikamaru.

" Tentu saja, kapten Namikaze." kata Neji.

" Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto tidak apa-apa." kata pemuda tampan tersebut membuat Neji tersenyum.

" Tentu, Kapten Naruto." jawab Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perkenalan dengan Neji, Shikamaru dan Hinata, Naruto tahu jika mereka adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Neji yang memiliki sikap seorang kstaria, juga sosok seorang penyihir yang loyal terhadap pemimpinnya, Shikamaru yang malas memiliki sifat malas, dan Hinata adalah gadis yang pemalu. Dirinya sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Neji, tentang kemampuan sihir yang di miliki oleh anggota klan Hyuga. Dia tahu jika Neji adalah seorang pengguna sihir Naga Angin, dan Hinata adalah Naga Air. Jika Shikamaru, dirinya sudah tahu kalau pemuda tersebut menggunakan sihir bayangan.

Sekarang, Naruto berjalan menuju ke kantor Jendral utama, untuk melaporkan anggota kesatuan miliknya. Kantor Jendral Utama terletak di tengah kerajaan gedung kedua, dimana di sana juga ada tiga kantor Jendral Utama pasukan lainnya, yang berarti, dirinya harus melewati squad angkatan darat. Naruto mengacuhkan tatapan tertarik dari beberapa gadis yang di lintasinya, dan memberi senyum tipis kepada anggota militer AD yang menyapanya. Dirinya sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke, yang merupakan anggota AD, yang tentu saja Naruto tahu, jika semua Uchiha pasti akan bergabung dalam squad penting tersebut. Naruto berjalan tenang, tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang melirik ke arahnya.

" Naruto." sapa suara seseorang yang tidak jauh di depannya, terlihat Sai yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Sai." sapa Naruto balik, berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut.

" Bagaimana hari pertamamu menjadi seorang Kapten, Naruto? Pasti sudah berkutik dengan kasus-kasus Kerajaan." kata Sai membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Hari ini aku berkenalan dengan semua Kapten dan Kolonel di kesatuanku. _Well_ , sebenarnya ada satu kasus yang membuatku sangat tertarik, dan aku ingin meminta Jendral Kakashi untuk memberikan kasus itu kepadaku." kata Naruto membuat Sai mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang Naruto. Dan, selamat atas pangkatmu yang menjadi Kapten." kata Sai tulus, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." kata Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya, di balas bungkukkan oleh pemuda Shimura itu. Naruto berjalan kembali menuju ke ruangan tempat empat jendral penting berada. Akhirnya, tidak berlangsung lama, dirinya sampai juga di depan Kantor Jendral Utama Kepolisian Konoha, terlihat pintu besar yang sangat mewah di hadapannya. Naruto menarik nafas sebentar, yang kemudian dirinya hembuskan perlahan, lalu membuka pelan pintu di depannya itu. Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, terlihat ruangan yang sangat luas, juga banyak aksesoris-akasesoris ruangan, kemudian foto-foto para Jendral, Kolonel juga Kapten dari yang sebelumnya sampai sekarang di dinding, juga penghargaan-penghargaan yang di raih oleh Jendral-Jendral Utama sebelumnya sampai sekarang. Kakashi yang wajahnya masih sedikit lecet akibat pertarungan dengannya itu, duduk di kursi kebesaranya sambil membaca beberapa dokumen, menatap ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum kecil.

" Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu pemuda tampan tersebut berjalan mendekati pria tersebut, kemudian berhenti beberapa meter di depan meja Kakashi.

" Sebelumnya, maaf atas kelancangan saya yang menganggu pekerjaan anda, Jendral Kakashi." kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Kakashi meletakkan dokumen yang di bacanya di meja, menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak sama sekali, Naruto. Aku hanya membaca beberapa kasus-kasus yang baru-baru ini terjadi di sekitar Kerajaan. Jadi, ada apa gerangan kamu datang kemari?" tanya Kakashi kembali membuat Naruto meluruskan badannya, berjalan mendekati Jendral tersebut sambil menyodorkan map berwarna coklat, yang kemudian di letakannya di atas meja Kakashi.

" Itu adalah anggota team squadku, Jendral." kata Naruto yang mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kakashi menerima map tersebut, kemudian membaca beberapa kertas yang memperlihatkan biodata Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Lee.

" Wow, kamu bisa mendapatkan dua Hyuga dan seorang Nara dalam squad milikmu, Naruto." kagum Kakashi, membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Saya hanya beruntung mereka mau bergabung dengan squad milikku, Jendral. Saya jugapun tidak berpikir bisa mendapatkan mereka dalam squad milikku." kata Naruto rendah, membuat Kakashi menutup map tersebut, yang kemudian di letakkannya di atas mejanya.

" Kamu memang pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan sihir yang hebat. Aku baru kali ini babak belur melawan seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun. Lain kali, maukah kamu berlatih denganku?" tanya Kakashi, yang tentu saja Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendnegarnya.

" Tentu saja Jendral. Saya dengan senang hati menjadi teman berlatih anda. Kesempatan sangat langkah, tidak mungkin saya abaikan." kata Naruto membuat Kakashi tersenyum. Mata onyxnya menagkap sebuah dokumen yang masih ada di tangan pemuda tersebut.

" Kalau boleh saya tahu, itu dokumen apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi membuat Naruto menatap ke arah dokumen di tangannya, lalu memberikannya kepada Kakashi.

" Sebenarnya Jendral, saya ingin jika anda memberikan kasus ini kepada saya untuk menyelidikinya." kata Naruto membuat Kakashi sedikit tertarik, kemudian membuka dokumen yang dipengannya itu, tersentak.

" Kasus Hilangnya Penduduk Takigakure?" tanya Kakashi membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar. Saya ingin mencoba mengecek keadaan desa di sana. Kasus yang sudah lima bulan masih belum mencapai titik pencerahan itu membuat saya ingin mencoba memecahkannya. Saya tahu ini egois, tapi, bolehkan saya mencoba mengecek keadaan di sana?" kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya, membuat Kakashi menatap ke arahnya.

" Sendiri atau bersama squadmu?" tanya Kakashi.

" Untuk sekarang, saya ingin mengeceknya sendiri, tapi jika keadaan mendesak, saya akan berangkat bersama squad milikku." kata Naruto membuat Kakashi terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian dirinya tersenyum.

" Baiklah. Kamu bisa menanyakkan keadaan ke Kepolisian daerah situ. Aku percayakan kasus ini kepadamu, Kapten Naruto." kata Kakashi, membuat naruto tersenyum, membungkukkan badannya sedikit dalam.

" Terima kasih, Jendral Kakashi." katanya membuat Kakashi mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Hati-hatilah." katanya membuat Naruto menegakkan badannya, mengangguk pasti.

" Kalau begitu, saya permisi." pamit Naruto yang di jawab senyum oleh pria Hatake tersebut. Setelah menutup pintu ruang kerja Kakashi, wajah bahagia Naruto terlukis di sana, kemudian dirinya berlari pelan begitu semangat, karena permintaannya untuk kasus yang dulunya tidak bisa di tangani oleh Kepolisian Konoha, sekarang dirinya yang akan mencoba memecahkan kasus tersebut. Kakinya membawa menuju lapangan Kerajaan, terlihat banyak knight yang sedang beristirahat.

 _ **" Forneus."**_ panggil Naruto, yang kemudian terlihat sosok hiu raksasa berwarna biru kelam berenang keluar dari dalam lapangan, dengan air yang menutup tubuh bawahnya. Semua Knight yang melihat makhluk laut tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah, mulai menatap ke arah sosok Kapten muda itu, berbisik-bisik. Naruto tidak mempedulikan dengan semua bisik-bisik yang di berikan kepadanya, sekarang dirinya berpikir untuk membantu Kakashi mengatasi kasus yang sudah lama belum terpecahkan.

" Kapten Naruto!" seru suara seseorang, ketika Naruto sudah berdiri di atas kepala Forneus, bersiap untuk berangkat. Naruto menatap ke bawah, terlihat Lee, Neji dan Hinata yang berlari mendekati ke arahnya.

" Kapten Naruto, anda akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Hinata ngos-ngosan setelah mereka bertiga mendekati ke arahnya, sedangkan Naruto menatap jauh ke belakang, terlihat Shikamaru yang tertidur di bangku taman. Naruto menatap ketiga kelompoknya itu, tersenyum tipis.

" Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan." katanya singkat.

" Apa itu misi dari Jendral Kakashi? Kenapa anda sendiri yang melakukannya?" tanya Neji sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Tidak. Ini sebenarnya kasus yang sudah lama, dan aku ingin mencoba memecahkannya. Aku meminta izin kepada Jendral Kakashi untuk menyerahkan kasus itu kepadaku, dan beliau mengizinkanku. Bukannya aku tidak mau membawa kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak informasi dulu, dan jika kasusnya tidak bisa aku selesaikan sendiri, maka aku akan meminta kalian membantuku." jelas Naruto kepada ketiga anggota squadnya itu.

" Kapten, kami ingin ikut denganmu." kata Lee membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya, menggeleng.

" Tunggu waktunya Lee. Jika aku membutuhkan kalian, nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Aku hanya ingin meminta informasi saja, dan jika memang tidak bisa aku selesaikan sendiri, maka aku akan kembali ke kerajaan dan membawa kalian serta." jelas Naruto.

" Bukannya lebih baik jika langsung saja anda membawa kami semua? Kenapa harus bolak-balik?" kata Neji, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Aku yang meminta Jendral Kakashi untuk menyelidiki sendiri dulu, baru jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, maka aku akan kembali, dan membawa kalian. Jendral Kakashi menyetujuinya." jelas Naruto membuat Lee dan Neji langsung bungkam mendengar pelunturan kapten mereka itu. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Naruto kembali berucap.

" Dengar, bukan karena aku sudah bisa mengalahkan Jendral Kakashi, aku sudah menganggap diriku hebat. Aku tahu jika di dunia sihir ini sangat banyak penyihir-penyihir atas yang bahkan melebihi kemampuan Jendral Kakashi. Aku sebagai Kapten, merupakan orang yang menanggung keselamatan kelompoknya, dan jika salah satu anggota kelompokku terluka, dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku perhitungkan, aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menjadi Kapten bagi kalian semua. Kalian jangan khawatir denganku, aku pasti akan kembali selamat dari misi ini." jelas Naruto tersenyum simpul, membuat Lee dan Neji saling menatap, yang kemudian mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas bersama, tersenyum lemah ke arah naruto.

" Tapi jika anda tidak bisa menyelesaikan sendiri, tolonglah panggil kami." pinta Neji yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Tentu saja. Aku berangkat dulu." kata Naruto yang langsung saja, Forneus berenang ke udara, membawa Naruto yang menatap serius ke depan. Hinata yang melihat kepergian Kapten mereka itu memegang erat dadanya, setelah melihat pemuda tersebut bersama makhluk summonnya, perasaannya begitu tidak enak dengan misi yang di jalankan oleh kapten mereka.

" Na-narut-to.." bisiknya lirih, setelah punggu Naruto sudah tidak terlihat di langit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto bersama dengan Forneus yang di tunggangnya, pemuda tersebut mengambil kertas di dalam sakunya. Rambutnya menari pelan juga jasnya yang berkibar dengan kencang terkena terpaan angin yang tercipta akibar Forneus yang berenang begitu cepat di langit. Naruto lalu mengambil buku catatan kecilnya, membuka buku tersebut, terlihat tulisan-tulisannya yang masih dalam perkiraannya, kemudian menatap ke peta desa Takigakure.

' Desa Taki merupakan desa kecil Kerajaan Konoha yang di utaranya berbatasan dengan Kerajaan Iwagakure. Jumlah penduduk desa Takigakure berkisar sekitar 2000 jiwa dengan kawasan banyak hutan alami, gunung, juga sungai-sungai yang masih jernih.' batin Naruto, kemudian menatap kembali ke arah buku catatannya itu.

' Yang membuatku bingung, bagaimana desa yang luasnya hanya 420 km2, mengapa kepolisian di sana tidak bisa menemukan penduduk tersebut? Juga, karena daerah perbatasan, pasti Militer AD yang menjaga perbatasan wilayah bisa menemukan orang-orang yang itu.' batin Naruto mengerutkan kening. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto menyipan peta juga bukunya ke dalam saku jasnya, menatap serius.

' Apapun yang terjadi, kasus ini bukanlah kasus sembarangan. Aku yakin, jika penyihir yang menculik penduduk desa Taki bukanlah penyihir sembarangan. Kemampuan yang di milikinya mungkin bisa setingkat Kakashi-sama atau lebih.' batinnya.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, dari jauh, Naruto bisa melihat gedung-gedung bangunan desa yang di tujuhnya itu. Forneus langsung saja mempercepat renangannya, membuat arus air yang di bawah tubuhnya begitu deras. Naruto akhirnya sampai di pagar tinggi yang melindungi desa Takigakure, terlihat beberapa militer AD melihat kedatangan makhluk tersebut terkejut. Forneus berenang melewati pagar tinggi pembatas itu, membuat semua penyihir militer yang menjaga langsung melompat ke bawah. Para penduduk desa Takigakure pun berkeluaran, melihat sosok Forneus yang berenang berputar di atas desa mereka. Hiu iblis itu berenang mendarat di tengah desa, terlihat militer juga kepolisian Konoha yang melindungi para penduduk Takigakure yang begitu ketakutan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Forneus. Naruto menatap ke arah militer juga kepolisian Konoha, tersenyum.

" Namikaze Naruto, Kapten dari Pusat Kepolisian Kerajaan." katanya membuat Militer AD juga Kepolisian terkejut, kemudian menatap ke arah lencana perunggu yang ada di jas pemuda itu.

" Kapten Kepolisian dari Pusat?" kata salah satu penyihir dari militer AD, membuat seluruh penduduk Takigakure yang mendengar terkejut. Naruto mengangguk, kemudian dirinya melompat turun dari kepala Forneus, menatap ke arah mahkluk laut tersebut.

" Kamu bisa kembali sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, terlihat hiu raksasa itu mengangguk sekali, kemudian dirinya menghilang dalam kumpulan-kumpulan bintang kecil. Naruto kembali menatap ke arah pasukan militer juga kepolisian tersebut.

" Sebelumnya, boleh aku bertemu dengan pemimpin Militer juga Polisi di desa ini?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian terlihat dua pira maju ke depan, mendekati ke arahnya.

" Uchiha Azami. Aku adalah pemimpin persatuan pertahanan AD ini desa ini." kata seorang pria yang usia sekitar 25 tahunan tersebut.

" Haruo. Aku adalah pemimpin Kepolisian yang berjaga di desa ini." kata pria berambut coklat pendek, berumur sekitar 30an keatas. naruto mengangguk, tersenyum ke arah mereka.

" Bolehkan aku berbicara dengan kalian? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku ketahui." kata Naruto membuat kedua pemimpin itu langsung memahami maksud dari Kapten muda itu, pasti ini menyangkut kasus yang di alami desa tempat mereka berada, karena Kapten dari Kerajaan jauh-jauh datang ke desa ini.

" Tentu saja Kapten. Mari saya antar ke markas Kepolisian di sini." kata Haruo yang menyampingkan tubuhnya ke samping, diikuti oleh Azami, yang meminta penduduk membuka jalan. Naruto tersenyum tipis, yang kemudian dirinya berjalan ke depan, diikuti Haruo juga Azami yang berada di samping pemuda tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto memberi senyum kecil kepada penduduk desa Takigakure yang berbondong-bondong melihat kedatangan penyihir Kepolisian dari Kerajaan. Haruo juga memperkenalkan nama-nama tempat yang berada di desa ini, juga sedikit menceritakan tentang keadaan desa, serta seluk beluknya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di Kantor Kepolisian Takigakure, terlihat beberapa pegawai yang berdiri, memberi hormat kepada Naruto, Haruo juga Azami. Sampai di ruang kerja Haruo, Naruto langsung memulai pembicaraannya.

" Jadi, bolehkan aku tahu keadaan sebenarnya desa Takigakure?" tanya Naruto serius.

" Tentu Kapten. Lima bulan yang lalu, terdari hilangnya penduduk desa Takigakure secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya kami mencari ke dalam seluruh hutan desa ini, tapi kami sama sekali tidak menemukan jejak penduduk yang hilang tersebut." jelas Haruo.

" Kapan dan dimana kejadian itu akan terjadi?" tanya Naruto, yang kali ini Azami menjawab.

" Menjelang malam dan di hutan barat laut desa ini." jawab Azami membuat naruto mengambil peta miliknya, melihat denah peta tersebut.

" Apa kalian sudah mengecek gunung hutan di sana?" tanya Naruto, yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua pemimpin tersebut.

" Tentu dan hasilnya kami tidak menemukan apapun. Jejak sihir, maupun jejak kaki penduduk yang menghilang tidak kami temukan sama sekali." jawab Azami membuat Naruto memijit dagunya pelan.

" Bisa antarkan aku ke sana? Aku ingin melihat keadaan tempat itu sekarang." kata Naruto yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh kedua pria tersebut.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai juga di tempat perkara, terlihat kawat-kawat besi yang menutup tempat tersebut, juga ada beberapa militer AD yang menjaga. Naruto juga mendengar, walaupun sudah di jaga ketat oleh mereka, tapi tetap saja masih ada penduduk yang di beritakan menghilang. Dari situ pemuda Namikaze itu bisa simpulkan, jika penyihir yang menculik penduduk tersebut bukan merupakan penyihir biasa. Satuan Kepolisian juga Militer AD menutup jalan, karena para penduduk ingin masuk, seperti ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dan berbicara sesuatu.

" Kapten! Kapten! Tolong temukan suami juga putra saya, Kapten!" terdengar seruan seorang wanita, membuat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihat wanita yang memanggilnya menangis. Naruto yang melihat keadaan seorang istri begitu putus asa menunggu kepulangan anak beserta suaminya itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian dirinya memberi senyum kecil.

" Aku akan mengusahakannya. Jadi, kalian berdoalah agar aku bisa menemukan suami, putra juga penduduk-penduduk yang lain." kata Naruto yang kemudian berbalik, masuk ke dalam arena tersebut. Naruto menatap sekeliling arena hutan tersebut, mencoba merasakan sihir yang mencurigakan, tapi hasilnya seperti yang di katakan Azami dan Haruo, tidak ada jejak sihir mencurigakan apapun. Dirinya juga sudah mendengar, jika Kapten-Kapten lain maupun Kolonel sudah mengecek semua daerah ini, tapi tetap saja di temukan, apalagi Inuzuka yang di kenal dengan sihir summon anjing pelacakpun tidak bisa menemukan jejak para penduduk satupun. Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, grimoire milik pemuda tersebut melayang tepat di depannya, yang kemudian membuka halaman yang di inginkan pemuda itu.

 _ **" Datanglah Purson. Kamu adalah Raja yang mengetahui apapun yang tersembunyi di dunia ini, masa lalu, masa kini, maupun masa depan. Raja yang di layani 22 pasukan iblis neraka, muncullah di hadapanku."**_ kata Naruto yang kemudian terlihat portal sihir ungu kehitaman cukup besar muncul di hadapannya, membuat Azami, Haruo, juga semua orang yang menyaksikannya terkejut. Dari dalam portal sihir di hadapan mereka itu, keluar sosok seekor beruang raksasa berbulu hitam yang berjalan keluar, juga sosok seorang pria kekar yang berkepala singa, dengan tangan kanannya yang di lilit oleh seekor ular ganas berwarna hitam kelam, dan di genggamannya terlihat sebuah terompet. Mata merah singa tersebut menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya, terlihat pemuda Namikaze itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

" Selamat datang, Raja Purson. Maafkan aku jika diriku ini menganggu anda." kata Naruto, sedangkan Purson hanya menggeleng pelan.

 _ **" Ada apa kamu memanggilku, Naruto?"**_ tanya Purson, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut, karena sosok makhluk di depan mereka bisa berbicara. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah sosok Raja singa tersebut.

" Sebelumnya, lima bulan lalu terjadi menghilangnya para penduduk desa ini, dan sampai sekarang mereka masih belum di temukan. Aku mendengar jumlah penduduk yang hilang sudah mencapai ratusan, dan Militer maupun Polisi di sini tidak menemukan jejak mereka semua juga kekuatan sihir mencurigakan di area ini." jelas Naruto membuat Purson menatap sekeliling, merasakan aliran sihir yang ada di sekitar tersebut.

 _ **" Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa menemukan jejak sihir mencurigakan di sini, karena penyihir yang menculik orang-orang dari desa ini memasang penghalang yang sangat kuat."**_ jelasnya membuat Naruto, Azami, Haruo juga semua penduduk yang mendengarnya terkejut.

" Penghalang? Mereka semua sudah mengecek di setiap sudut area ini, dan tidak ada benda-benda mencurigakan satupun area ini." kata Naruto terlihat Purson terkekeh mendengarnya.

 _ **" Aku adalah Raja yang mengetahui hal-hal tersembunyi di dunia ini bukanlah omong kosong, cucuku. Di area ini, ada delapan penghalang yang menutup aliran sihir penyihir tersebut yang masing-masing di tanam di dalam tanah, tidak heran jika kamu tidak mengetahuinya karena di tutup sangat rapi. Aku akan memberi tahu semua letak penghalang itu kepadamu, tapi kalian harus membukanya secara bersamaan."**_ jelas Purson membuat Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Azami dan Haruo.

" Kalian dengar? Persiapkan Pasukan untuk membuka penghalang sihir ini. Setelah penghalang ini terbuka, kita akan menemukan penduduk yang hilang selama ini." kata Naruto tegas membuat Azami dan Haruo tersenyum bahagia, karena kasus yang selama ini terjadi lima bulan, akan terselesaikan di depan mata. Menegakkan tubuh mereka, kedua pimpinnya itu memberi hormat kepada Naruto.

" Siap laksanakan, Kapten!" jawab mereka tegas, yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, mengumpulkan pasukkan untuk membuka penghalang tersebut. Para penduduk yang mendengar jika kerabat-kerabat juga teman-teman mereka di desa bisa di temukan mereka bersorak bahagia, menangis haru, juga saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

Tidak berlangsung lama, seluruh pasukan yang di kerahkan oleh Azami dan Haruo sudah berada di tempat semua penghalang yang Purson beritahu. Mereka kemudian mengecek tanah yang ada di sana, menggali tanah tersebut, dan betapa kagetnya mereka, jika di kedalaman satu meter, terdapat kertas penghalang sihir tertanam di sana. Naruto yang sudah mendapat konfirmasi jika mereka semua sudah siap mencabut masing-masing penghalang itu, dirinya langsung meminta Azami untuk menembakkan bola api ke langit, yang langsung di lakukan oleh pria Uchiha tersebut. Semua pasukan yang ada di masing-masing tempat beradanya kertas sihir penghalang tersebut, melihat tanda dari ketua, mereka secara bersamaan langsung melepaskan kedelapan penghalang tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, kabut-kabut muncul menutupi arena tempat mereka berada, membuat Naruto, Azami, Haruo beserta semua orang yang ada di sana langsung siaga. Naruto bisa merasakan, aliran sihir yang sangat kuat seperti meledak dari dalam gunung tersebut keluar, juga pohon-pohon yang ada di sana mati, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang kokoh dan suasana yang sebelumnya jerni sekarang berubag menjadi berat.

 _ **" 50 meter dari sini, kamu bisa menemukan penyihir yang mengubah tempat ini. Dia sudah menyadari jika menghalangnya di buka. Berhati-hatilah cucuku, penyihir itu bukanlah penyihir sembarangan. Aku melihat ada zombie-zombie berjalan mendekati kemari."**_ jelas Purson membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Zombie-zombie? Maksudnya, zombie-zombie itu.." kata Naruto terputus, terlihat Purson yang terdiam, yang kemudian Raja berkepala singa mengangguk pelan.

 _ **" Benar. Zombie-zombie itu adalah penduduk-penduduk yang hilang selama ini. Dia mengambil jiwa semua penduduk yang di culiknya, kemudian di ubah menjadi pasukan zombie untuk menyerang desa ini."**_ jelasnya membuat Azami, Haruo, juga semua orang yang mendengarnya.

" TIDAKKKKKKK!" terdengar teriakan wanita-wanita dari penduduk sipil, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Raja Neraka itu, ada juga yang tidak sadarkan diri, setelah mendengar kebenaran, jika kerabat-kerabat mereka tidak terselamatkan. Naruto menggertakan giginya, mendengar jika penduduk desa ini telah menjadi pasukan mayat hidup oleh penyihir yang menculik mereka selama ini. Pasukan yang di kerahkan Azami dan Haruo kembali, terlihat wajah mereka yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

" Lapor Kapten! Pasukan mayat hidup yang tidak tahu datang dari mana, sebentar lagi tiba di sini." katanya ngos-ngosan, membuat Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Azami dan Haruo.

" Usingkan para penduduk dari area ini. Aku akan menghadapi penyihir bajingan itu!" perintahnya tegas yang langsung saja, Azami dan Haruo melaksanakan perintah Kapten muda itu, meminta semua pasukan mereka membawa pergi penduduk, walaupun harus dengan cara paksa, karena ada yang berteriak histeris, juga tidak mau meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Tidak berselang lama, bayangan-bayangan manusia muncul dari kabut-kabut menyeramkan itu, yang setelahnya, memperlihatkan kulit mereka yang terkupas-kupas, juga mata mereka yang sudah memutih dengan pakaian compang-camping.

" Ya ampun. Aku tidak percaya jika akan di temukan selama ini. Aku kira militer Konoha tidak akan menemukanku, ternyata dugaanku salah." terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam kabut tersebut, yang kemudian terlihat sosok seorang pria menggunakan jubah berkerudung berwarna hitam, menutup pakaian sihirnya yang berwarna hitam kelam, berjalan keluar dari kabut tersebut.

 _ **" Seorang penyihir yang memberikan jiwanya kepada iblis untuk mendapatkan kekuatan sihir, huh? Penyihir rendahan seperti itu masih ada di dunia ini."**_ kata Purson datar, membuat Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Pria berkerudung yang mendengar perkataan dari Raja Iblis itu menggertakan giginya.

" TAHU APA KAU TENTANG SIHIRKU!? IWAGAKURE MEMPERCAYAIKU UNTUK MENYERANG KONOHA DENGAN SIHIRKU INI DAN MEREKA BILANG JIKA SIHIRKU ADALAH SIHIR YANG PALING HEBAT!?" serunya marah.

" Oh, jadi semua ini adalah perbuatan dari Kerajaan Iwagakure?" kata Naruto membuat pria tersentak, sedangkan Azami, Haruo juga beberapa magicknight yang mendengar percakapan kapten dan penyihir asing tersebut menahan amarah mereka, karena Kerajaan Iwagakure terlibat dalam perkara ini. Ledakan sihir kegelapan dari tubuh Naruto keluar, yang menyebar, memberikan mimpi buruk kepada siapapun yang merasakannya. Pria misterius itu merasakan ledakan sihir dahsyat keluar dari tubuh Naruto langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin, juga seluruh tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Purson yang merasakan ledakkan sihir kegelapan dari dalam tubuh Naruto mengetahui, jika pemuda dihadapannya sangatlah marah setelah mendengar perkataan pria tersebut, dan benar-benar tidak akan tinggal diam.

 _ **" Forneus! Eligos!"**_ panggil Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja, sosok hiu raksasa juga ksatria berkuda muncul di samping pemuda tersebut. Mata kedua iblis tersebut bersinar lebih kuat dari biasanya, yang menandakan, jika kedua iblis tersebut benar-benar dalam keadaan ganas. Grimoire miliki Naruto mencari halam cepat, yang berhenti di halaman 32.

 _ **" Datanglah Asmodeus! Kamu adalah salah satu Raja Tinggi yang memimpin Neraka, juga termasuk Raja yang paling hebat di antara segala Raja Neraka. Raja yang memimpin 72 iblis dan 18 setan, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ seru Naruto yang langsung saja, hembusan angin kencang entah dari mata tiba-tiba saja meniup area teempat dirinya berada. Pohon-pohonpun tercabut dari dalam tanah, awan badai tiba-tiba menggantikan langit yang sebelumnya begitu cerah, yang mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan petir, juga suara-suara guntur yang begitu nyaring. Pusaran angin raksasa yang di selimuti sihir kegelapan tercipta di belakang Naruto, yang tiba-tiba saja, sepasang mata merah besar terbuka di dalam pusaran angin itu, yang kemudian langsung lenyap, di gantikan sosok raksasa tubuh pria kekar berambut hitam panjang dengan dua tanduk besar tajam yang mirip tanduk domba, dengan dua kepala binatang di sisi kedua wajahnya, yaitu di sisi kanan kepala banteng jantan, dan sisi kiri kepala domba jantan, juga sebuah ekor ular besar yang mengibas begitu liarnya di bokong iblis mengerikan itu. Makhluk raksasa tersebut menginjak seekor naga api yang sangat panjang, yang tidak bisa di ukur, karena sebagian tubuhnya berada di langit gelap, tersembunyi di dalamnya, memiliki kepala bertanduk tiga yang besar, bermata merah nyalang. Tangan kanan kekar iblis itu memutar sebuah Scythe raksasa miliknya, yang kemudian di kibaskannya, mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang begitu peka, setelahnya, dirinya mengeluarkan auman yang begitu besar juga armor merah kehitaman yang melekat di tubuhnya, dengan agung memperlihat betapa gagahnya dirinya. Azami, Haruo juga beberapa magic knight yang ada di sana, melihat sosok iblis raksasa muncul di hadapan mereka semua menjatuhkan tubuh mereka, ketakutan, karena hawa yang di keluarkan oleh Raja Iblis itu, membuat semua orang yang berada di dekatnya terpaksa berlutut, begitupula pria yang menggunakan sihir terlarang tersebut, bergetar ketakutan, merasakan aura yang di keluarkan oleh iblis panggilan pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Kedua mata Asmodeus menatap ke arah Naruto yang seluruh tubuhnya masih mengeluarkan aura kegelapan, kemudian menatap ke arah pria yang melakukan sihir kegelapan, jatuh terduduk ketakutan, menatap ke arah sosoknya tersebut. Kedua mata Naruto menatap kosong, dirinya kemudian membuka suara.

" _Asmodeus,_ ambilah jiwa-jiwa manusia yang sudah di curi oleh pria di depanku." kata Naruto datar, yang langsung saja, Asmodeus mengeluarkan suara auman keras kembali, juga sambaran petir-petir yang begitu liar keluar dari langit gelap. Asmodeus memutar scythenya cepat, yang langsung saja dirinya menancapkan ke kepala naga api tunggangannya, membuat mulut raksasa naga itu terbuka keluarlah cahaya ungu kelam berbentuk seekor naga yang meleset cepat ke arah penyihir pria yang masih syok itu, lalu penyihir itu terlahap di dalam mulut naga Asmodeus. Scythe raksasa Asmodeus mengeluarkan cahaya ungu kelam, yang tidak lama setelahnya, terlihat mulut raksasa naga tersebut menghisap begitu kuat. Roh-roh manusia yang sebelumnya menjadi zombie, berkumpul di dalam tubuh pria tersebut, keluar secara paksa oleh hisapan naga api tersebut.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Terdengar teriakan kesakitan pria tersebut, karena jiwa-jiwa yang di kumpulkannya untuk menjadi penyihir kuat di tarik paksa dari dalam tubuhnya. Selama dalam proses penarikkan paksa jiwa-jiwa manusia itu yang masuk ke dalam mulut naga tersebut, Naruto kembali membuka suara.

" _Eligos : Punctures."_ katanya yang kemudian, Eligos menarik tali penunggang kudanya, membuat kuda neraka tersebut tertarik ke depan, yang langsung saja kuda api neraka itu menyamping tubuhnya ke kanan. Eligos langsung mengayuhkan lancer kanannya ke udara, yang setelahnya, tiba-tiba tercipta retakan-retakkan tanah yang dengan cepat mengarah ke zombie-zombie tersebut, kemudian melewati di bawah setiap makhluk bebal itu, menjalar sampai semua zombie tersebut terkena. Setelah jalaran retakkan tanah mengenai semua zombie-zombie yang ada, tiba-tiba saja, dari dalam retakkan tanah, mencuatlah cahaya ungu kegelapan kuat ke angkasa, membelah tubuh zombie-zombie tersebut secara seketika, membuat Azami, Haruo juga magic knight yang melihat kejadian di depan mereka membulat tidak percaya. Seluruh jiwa manusia yang di ambil oleh pria tersebut berhasil di hisap semua, terlihat scythe milik Asmodeus sudah berhenti bercahaya, yang kemudian, Raja Iblis itu mengangkat scythenya di kibas kasar ke depan. Pria penyihir misterius itu yang kehabisan tenaga akibat seluruh kekuatannya di hisap paksa oleh naga iblis Asmodeus, tidak sadarkan diri, yang kemudian tubuhnya jatuh terhuyung ke tanah. Purson yang melihat kejadian di depannya hanya diam, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Asmodeus yang menatap nyalang ke tubuh pria yang menggunakan sihir terlarang tersebut. Iblis Raja berkepala singa itu tahu, jika raja iblis terkuat tersebut marah besar, karena seseorang telah berani menganggu cucu mereka, apalagi sampai-sampai memanggil dirinya untuk bertempur, Asmodeus tidak akan memaafkan orang yang berani-beraninya mengusik kehidupan cucu mereka. Dia juga Asmodeus tahu, jika keturunan terakhir Solomon itu masih belum sempurna memanggil iblis setingkat Asmodeus, terlihat sosok Naruto yang sekarang bagaikan manusia tanpa jiwa, apalagi memanggil secara paksa, akan membuat kekuatan sihir di dalam tubuhnya tidak stabil. Naruto yang kembali kesadarannya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas, juga kedua matanya yang merasa sangat berat, menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, tidak sadarkan diri. Perlahan-lahan, sosok Asmodeus, Purson, Eligos juga Forneus menghilang dalam bintang-bintang kecil, yang sebelumnya kedua mata Asmodeus menatap prihatin sosok tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Naruto, kemudian menghilang dari pandangan semua orang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan-lahan, kedua mata pemuda Namikaze itu mengerjab-ngerjab, juga jari-jarinya yang pelan-pelan mulai bergerak. Kakashi, Konan, Nagato, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru yang melihat reaksi Kapten muda itupun berjalan mendekati kasur, dalam diam, mereka menunggu pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu membuka kedua matanya. Dengan perlahan, kedua mata Naruto terbuka, memperlihatkan iris azure tajamnya yang begitu indah, kemudian menatap ke arah Kakashi beserta yang lainnya.

" Jendral Kakashi?" panggil Naruto heran, membuat Kakashi beserta yang leinnya menghembuskan nafas lega, Lee yang mengeluarkan air mata deras, melihat kaptennya yang tidak kenapa-napa. Kakashi duduk di samping ranjang Naruto, tersenyum kecil ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Syukurlah jika kamu tidak apa-apa. Aku mendengar cerita Haruo jika kamu menggunakan sihir begitu besar untuk melawan orang yang menculik rakyat desa ini, sampai-sampai kamu kehilangan kesadaran selama tiga hari." jelas Kakashi lega, membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua azurenya.

" Tiga hari?! Aku tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari?!" serunya yang langsung saja bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sakit, yang langsung saja Naruto memegang dadanya, membuat semua orang panik.

" Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Konan cemas melihat keadaan juniornya itu, sedangkan Naruto mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke arah wanita bersurai biru tersebut.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Konan." katanya, walaupun wajahnya meringis kesakitan. Grimoire Naruto tiba-tiba melayang dari meja di ruangan tempat mereka berada, terbang menuju ke pemuda itu, yang kemudian, mendarat di atas kasur di depan pemiliknya itu. Naruto tersenyum lemah melihat grimoire miliknya itu, dengan pelan dirinya mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf berkali-kali. Naruto tersadar jika ada dua orang yang di kenalnya tidak bersama dengan mereka.

" Kapten Yahiko dan Hidan tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto.

" Mereka berdua sedang menginterogasi penyihir yang merupakan mata-mata dari Kerajaan Iwagakure. Perdana Menteri Danzo meminta agar mengali semua informasi dari penyihir itu, dan jika memang Iwagakure benar-benar ingin mengibarkan bendera perang kepada Konoha, maka Kerajaan kitapun harus siap membalas." jelas Nagato membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang tempatnya itu. Naruto mengelus pelan sampul grimoirenya itu, yang terlihat cahaya ungu gelap lembut keluar sebagai reaksi yang di balas, membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

" Jadi Naruto, apa benar jika penduduk-penduduk desa ini yang menghilang selama lima bulan di jadikan korban untuk membuat prajurit mayat hidup yang akan menyerang Konoha?" tanya Kakashi membuat Naruto menatap ke arah Jendral Utamanya, mengangguk.

" Benar Jendral. Lebih dari 200 penduduk desa Takigakure menjadi korban akibat penggunaan sihir terlarang yang di gunakan pria itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menguasai sihir tersebut, yang pasti, kemungkinan besar penyihir-penyihir Iwa ada yang menggunakan sihir terlarang seperti itu." jelas Naruto membuat Kakashi terdiam mendengarnya.

" Iwagakure memang menghalalkan segala sihir untuk mencapai kemenangan, begipula seperti Sunagakure. Dulu, Sunagakure pada zaman pemerintahan Kaisar Ketiga, masih tidak menggunakan teknik kotor untuk menguasai wilayah, sekarang, pada saat pemerintahan Kaisar yang Keempat, aku dengar-dengar mereka mulai menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk memanggil _Divine Beast._ " jelas Shikamaru serius membuat Naruto, Hinata, Neji juga Lee terkejut mendengarnya.

" _Divine Beast?"_ tanya Neji, sedangkan Kakashi, Nagato juga Konan diam mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak sengaja dulu mendengar percakapan ayahku dengan rekat kerjanya di Inteligent. Mereka menyebutkan jika Iwa dan Suna sedang melakukan percobaan sihir-sihir kuno untuk memanggil makhluk-makhluk mistis yang konon katanya bisa menghancurkan dunia sihir ini." jelas Shikamaru pelan, membuat Naruto menatap ke arah Kakashi yang hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

" Jendral, apa itu benar?" tanya Naruto serius sementara Kakashi hanya terdiam sejenak, kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" Benar. Iwagakure dan Sunagakure sedang berencana untuk mencoba memanggil makhluk-makhluk mistis tersebut untuk menyatakan perang terhadap Kerajaan Api. Tapi tenang saja, beberapa mata-mata kita yang memantau perkembangan mereka melaporkan, jika kesuksesan mereka menggunakan sihir kuno tersebut tidak ada, yang malah membuat penyihir-penyihir terbaik mereka tewas. Sunagakure sudah menyerah untuk mengsummon makhluk mistis tersebut, dan sekarang, mereka mulai memfokuskan melatih penyihir muda untuk menjadi senjata militer yang kuat. Berbeda dengan militer kita yang masih berperi kemanusiaan, militer Suna jika penyihir mereka tidak berguna, akan di beri hukum cambuk ataupun hukuman fisik lainnya." jelas Kakashi membuat Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru membulat tidak percaya, begitupula Hinata yang syok mendengar penjelasan jendral mereka tersebut.

" Ke-kej-jam se-sekal-li." kata Hinata tidak percaya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Penyihir hebat mereka sudah tewas akibat kegagalan untuk memanggil makhluk bodoh itu. Aku yakin, penyihir-penyihir itu sudah di jadikan tumbal untuk makhluk setan itu." jelas Konan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, terlihat sosok Yahiko dan Hidan yang masuk ke dalam. Iris coklat Yahiko membulat, melihat sosok Naruto yang sudah sadarkan diri, langsung saja pria tersebut berlari, menerjang pemuda tersebut.

" NARUTO!?" teriak Yahiko, langsung memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, terlihat kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata begitu deras.

" Naruto! Aku kira kamu tidak akan bangun lagi! Jangan buat aku takut seperti ini." kata Yahiko memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, sedangkan pemuda Namikaze itu hanya memberikan kekehan pelan, membalas pelukkan seniornya itu.

" Maaf membuat kamu khawatir, Kapten Yahiko. Aku mungkin terlalu banyak menggunakan sihirku untuk mengalahkannya, jadi tubuhku mencapai batas kemampuanku, akhirnya diriku pingsan." jelas Naruto membuat Yahiko melepaskan pelukannya, menjitak pelan kepala Naruto.

" Jangan memaksakan diri, Naruto. Kamu adalah seorang kapten sekaligus orang yang sudah aku anggap adik sendiri. Jangan semuanya kamu kerjakan sendiri." jelasnya membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar pelunturan seniornya itu. Menundukkan kepalanya, dirinya tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa, perkataan pria di depannya itu membuat dadanya merasa hangat.

" Terima kasih, Kapten Yahiko. Dan maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir." kata Naruto sesal, membuat Yahiko tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian dirinya menepuk lembut pundak Naruto, membuat pemuda Namikaze itu menatap kembali ke arahnya.

" Yang penting kamu sudah kembali sadar. Kamu tahu, kami sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan sihir penyembuh kepadamu, karena sihir hitam yang keluar dari grimoire milikmu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhmu." kata Yahiko membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Aku tahu itu. Mereka semua memulihkan kondisiku juga kestabilan aliran sihir dalam tubuhku." jawab Naruto yang kedua tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus sampul grimoire miliknya itu. Naruto kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil jas miliknya itu, kemudian langsung dirinya kenakan.

" Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar di desa, sekaligus sambil berpatroli di desa. Tolong jangan ikuti aku." kata Naruto cepat, ketika Lee baru saja ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Setelah memasang ikat pinggang sihirnya, juga membetulkan lencana kaptennya itu, Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di sana dalam diam. Kakashi dan Yahiko menghembuskan nafas melihat kepergian Naruto, mereka tahu, jika kapten muda itu merasa bersalah dengan para penduduk, padahal sebenarnya, Kesatuan merekalah yang tidak becus menangani kasus ini, dan hampir saja menuput kasus tersebut, karena tidak menemukan titik terang. Naruto berjalan keluar dari kantor kepolisian desa Taki, memberi senyum kecil ketika semua magic knight Kesatuan kepolisian memberi hormat kepadanya. Sampai di luar kantor tersebut, dirinya di kejutkan oleh satuan AD juga Kepolisian yang menahan seluruh warga sipil yang ingin masuk ke dalam kantor.

" Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto, berlari pelan mendekati mereka, sedangkan para warga sipil yang melihat sosok pemuda tampan tersebut tersenyum gembira.

" Kapten! Bagaimana keadaan anda, Kapten Namikaze!" tanya warga-warga sipil tersebut yang mendesak menerobos polisi juga tentara-tentara yang menghalang mereka. Naruto meminta semua magic knight agar membiarkan warga sipil bisa masuk, yang kemudian mereka sedikit membuka jalan, membiarkan warga sipil masuk, mendekati pemuda tampan tersebut. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat wajah-wajah cemas para penduduk Takigakure dengan keadaannya.

" Keadaanku sudah pulih. Maaf membuat kalian semua khawatir." jawab Naruto menyesal, sedangkan para penduduk menggeleng mendengar kalimat pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" Kami bersyukur jika Kapten Namikaze sudah pulih. Terima kasih sudah menangkap penyihir yang telah menculik warga-warga desa ini. Jika tidak ada Kapten yang datang menyelesaikan kasus ini, kami tidak tahu siapa lagi saudara-saudara kami yang akan di jadikan korban sihir gelapnya." jelas pria tua tersebut membuat Naruto tersenyum sedih, kemudian dirinya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan kerabat juga teman-teman kalian." sesal Naruto, sedangkan semua penduduk menggeleng cepat, melihat sosok kapten yang di depan mereka sedih.

" Ini bukan kesalahan anda, Kapten. Kami juga mendapatkan penjelasan detail dari Jendral Besar Hatake dan Kapten Yahiko tentang sihir yang di gunakan oleh pria itu. Jika tanpa anda datang kemari, mungkin seluruh penduduk Takigakure sudah menjadi boneka mereka, dan menyerang Ibukota Kerajaan Api, Konoha." jelas penduduk laki-laki berumur tersebut, membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat bibirnya yang bergetar, lalu memeluk pria tua tersebut, terlihat air matanya yang keluar.

" Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih." isak Naruto, sedangkan pria tua itu tersenyum lembut, menepuk lembut bahu Naruto.

" _Dear me._ Anda masih muda kapten, hidup anda juga masih panjang. Jadi, janganlah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Kapten. Kehidupan manusia di dunia ini seperti roda berputar, kadang berada di posisi teratas dan kadang berada di posisi bawah. Jadi, janganlah menyalahkan diri anda. Yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu, karena kedepan pasti akan lebih baik lagi." kata pria tua tersebut serak terlihat air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk bawah mata kedua matanya, juga iris matanya yang berkaca-kaca, begitupula para penduduk yang melihat kesedihan kapten muda tersebut mencoba menenangkan pemuda tampan itu dan mencoba menghilangkan sedikit bebannya. Magic knight dari Satuan Kepolisian maupun AD yang melihat kesedihan Kapten muda itu hanya menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan kesedihan mereka. Mereka tahu dari Jendral Kakashi dan Kapten Yahiko, jika pemuda tersebut baru menjabat sebagai seorang kapten 5 hari, dan itu tepat saat penerimaan magic knight baru. Mereka juga mendengar cerita Jendral besar Kesatuan Kepolisian, jika kapten muda itu berhasil mengalahkan jendral besar mereka, dan bertarung habis-habisan. Jika saja mereka bisa menyaksikan pertarungan Kapten Muda juga Jendral Besar tersebut di markas pusat, mereka pasti akan menyaksikan pertarungan yang sangat menegangkan juga hebat, karena dari cerita Kapten Yahiko, Jendral Kakashi kalah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan pria tua tersebut, menghapus jejak air matanya, tersenyum simpul.

" Aku ingin jalan-jalan di desa ini sambil berpatroli. Aku permisi dulu." pamit Naruto, tapi langsung di cegah oleh pria tersebut.

" Bagaimana jika kami yang memandu anda, Kapten? Kami akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang bagus dari desa ini." tawar pria tersebut membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih, paman. Kalau begitu, mohon tunjukkan jalannya." kata Naruto yang kemudian, para pendudukpun mengajak Kapten muda tersebut berkeliling desa Takigakure, dan memberikan kenang-kenangan sebelum pahlawan mereka kembali ke Kerajaan.

.

.

.

.

Kerajaan Konoha

.

.

.

.

Danzo yang berada di kantor ruangannya menatap laporan yang dua hari lalu sampai di tangannya. Dirinya tidak menyangkah, jika kasus Desa Takigakure bisa di pecahkan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu, tapi membuat Naruto kehilangan kesadaran akibat menggunakan kekuatan sihir mencapai batas kemampuannya. Penyihir yang di hadapi pemuda tersebut bukanlah penyihir sembarangan, karena selama ini, pasukan kesatuan Kerajaan tidak bisa menemukan penyihir tersebut, dan di temukan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu. Menggertakan giginya, karena kejadian di Takigakure ada campur tangan dari Kerajaan Batu. Danzo awalnya sudah curiga, jika memang Iwagakure ada campur tangan dalam masalah hilangnya penduduk desa Taki, tapi Hiruzen menahannya agar tidak mengibarkan bendera pertempuran dulu, dan memastikan jika dugaan sementaranya benar atau tidak.

" Iwagakure…. aku tidak menyangkah jika kalian serendah itu menggunakan sihir terlarang yang menukarkan jiwa kalian untuk memperkuat kekuatan penyihir mereka." geram Danzo, apalagi dari laporan Ibiki yang mengirim mata-mata Konoha ke Iwagakure, mereka hampir berhasil memanggil mahkluk mistis yang konon bisa menghancurkan dunia. Sekarang sudah jelas, jika dugaan dirinya semuanya benar, dan jika Iwagakure benar-benar akan mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap Konoha, sebelum itu terjadi, Danzo akan mengirim pasukan dulu menyerang pertahanan mereka. Dirinya sudah memerintah Asuma untuk menyerang Iwagakure dalam jalur udara dan memerintah Obito untuk mengirim pasukan garis depan menjaga di perbatasan desa Taki, Ame, juga Kusagakure. Sebenarnya Hiruzen tidak ingin ada terjadi peperangan, tapi Danzo tidak memaafkan perlakukan Iwa yang menggunakan penduduk Konoha sebagai uji coba kemampuan penyihir mereka, itu sama saja merendahkan harga diri Magic Knights juga penduduk Konoha. Dia sudah meminta Kakashi dan squad Yahiko untuk mengecek keadaan pemuda Namikaze itu. Hyuga Hinata termaksud penyihir yang memiliki sihir penyembuh yang meyakinkan, jadi dirinya yakin gadis Hyuga itu bisa menyelamatkan Naruto nanti. Keberhasilan yang di lakukan Naruto merupakan kesuksesan besar Konoha, karena pemuda tersebut bisa mengetahui biang yang melakukan sihir terlarang, juga membongkar kebusukan Iwa, terlebih lagi bangsawan tidak bisa membongkar kasus tersebut. Dirinya akan menjamu pesta makan besar untuk kesuksesan pemuda itu jika sudah kembali ke Kerajaan, tapi sebelumnya, dia akan 'memberikan hadiah' kepada penyihir Iwa yang sudah menjadikan rakyatnya mainan mereka

.

.

.

.

Takigakure

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, penduduk desa Takigakure sudah tidak di terorkan oleh mimpi buruk yang selalu membuat mereka takut untuk keluar di saat malam hari, karena tersangka yang menculik penduduk desa tersebut sudah di tangkap. Naruto beserta squadnya, squad Yahiko dan jendral Kakashi berdiri di luar gerbang desa Takigakure, bersama dengan penyihir Iwagakure yang di tahan oleh Hidan, karena akan di sidang di Kerajaan nanti. Sihir Narutopun sudah kembali stabil, dan bagian dadanya sudah tidak nyeri seperti tadi pagi sebelumnya. Azami, Haruo, para magic knights beserta penduduk mengantar mereka menatap ke arah sosok Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke kerajaan.

" Sir Azami, Sir Haruo, aku titip kalian untuk menjaga desa ini. Perketat penjagaan di daerah yang rawan juga jika melihat orang yang mencurigalkan, awasi orang tersebut sampai dia melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan, langsung tangkap dan laporkan kepada Kerajaan." pesan Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua pemimpin militer desa tersebut.

" Siap Kapten! Kami akan melaksanakan tugas kami lebih baik lagi!" seru Azami dan Haruo kompak, membuat Naruto tersenyum, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah penduduk Takigakure yang tidak rela dengan kepulangannya itu.

" Lain kali aku akan main ke desa ini. Mungkin aku akan membawa orang-orang untuk main kemari." kata Naruto janji.

" Apa tunangan anda, Kapten?" tanya ibu-ibu yang ada di sana, membuat Naruto salah tingah mendengarnya, terlihat para penduduk tersebut terkekeh melihat tingkah pahlawan mereka itu.

" Kami menyadari jika di jari manis tangan kanan anda ada sebuah cincin melingkar di sana. Jadi kami beramsumsi, jika anda sudah bertunangan." kata mereka membuat Naruto mengeluarkan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Yahiko yang mendengar menyengir menyebalkan, langsung saja tangan kanannya melingkari pundak pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Ternyata, Kapten muda kita ini sudah dewasa rupanya~." kata Yahiko dengan nada yang di main-mainkan membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya tertawa. Hinata yang mendengar jika pada kenyataannya Naruto sudah bertunangan menundukkan kepalanya lemas, jika pemuda yang merupakan Kapten mereka sudah di miliki oleh seseorang.

" Sudah-sudah. Kalian jangan menggoda Naruto lagi. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, dan membiarkan Naruto menerima hadiah tidak terlupakan oleh tunangannya itu." kata Kakashi tersenyum membuat Naruto semakin merona mendengarnya.

" Jendral!" serunya malu, membuat mereka semakin memperkuat tawanya, karena melihat sosok Naruto yang biasanya serius, merona malu seperti itu. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian menatap ke arah para penduduk Takigakure untuk terakhir kalinya.

" Kalau begitu, kami permisi." pamitnya yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua.

" Hati-hati di perjalanan anda, Kapten Namikaze, Kapten Yahiko, Jendral Kakashi." kata mereka serempak yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh mereka semua. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan kedepan duluan.

 _ **" Forneus!"**_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja dari dalam tanah di depan pemuda tersebut, melompatlah tubuh raksasa hiu biru kehitaman dengan enam mata merah yang masing-masing tiga di sisinya. Arus air yang ada di bawah tubuh mahkluk itu mengalir tenang, terlihat Forneus yang berenang melingkari pemuda tersebut. Para penduduk beserta satuan kepolisian dan militer AD Takigakure takjub melihat sosok mahkluk yang di panggil oleh Kapten muda tersebut, dengan mudahnya menggunakan sihir summon. Kapten yang di juluki jenius dari penyihir rakyat biasa memang bukan omong kosong. Naruto berjalan mendekati Forneus yang menatap diam ke arahnya. Tersenyum tipis, dirinya mengelus pelan moncong hiu iblis tersebut.

" Ayo kita pulang, Forneus. Tugasku sudah selesai di sini." katanya lembut, membuat Forneus mengeluarkan legukan nikmat mendengarnya. Naruto melompat di atas kepala Forneus dengan mendarat kaki kanannya di depan, sedangkan kaki kanannya di sedikit di tarik ke belakang, dirinya kemudian menatap ke arah Kakashi dengan grimoire miliknya di depan pria tersebut, kemudian di telapak kakinya, muncul kilatan-kilatan petir biru, yang semakin lama membentuk seekor burung elang ukuran sedang, kemudian grimoire Neji terbuka, yang setelahnya muncul seekor naga angin hijau, terlihat Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, juga Lee yang berdiri di kepala juga punggung naga panggilan pemuda Hyuga tersebut, sedangkan kertas-kertas biru terkumpul, membentuk seekor kupu-kupu raksasa yang sangat indah, membawa Yahiko, Konan yang dengan grimoirenya, Nagato, juga Hidan dengan penyihir jahat tersebut. Naruto menatap ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya, memberi senyum kepaa rakyat-rakyat Takigakure, yang di balas senyum maupun senyum lebar mereka semua. Menatap ke depan pasti, Forneus yang berenang ke langit dengan aliran arus yang tenang, diikuti elang petir Kakashi yang mengepakan kedua sayapnya terbang, begitupula kupu-kupu raksasa Konan, dan Naga angin Neji. Azure Naruto menatap ke arah matahari sore yang memancarkan cahaya yang begitu hangat, serta angin yang meniup lembut rambut pirangnya juga jasnya yang menari mengikuti angin. Tugas yang di jalaninya sudah tuntas, walaupun penduduk yang hilang semuanya tidak selamat. Mengepal kedua tangannya pasti, dirinya siap menghadapi hari-hari berikutnya, dan melaksanakan tugas negara yang menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di pinggir kota selatan Konoha, di sebuah toko pakaian yang cukup besar, terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang pirang pucat yang di biarkan terurai, menggunakan gaun pendek sederhana hijau, dengan celemek putih. Gadis cantik membersikan debu-debu yang ada di pakaian yang di jualnya, sesekali bersenandu lembut setiap menghiasi kegiatannya itu.

" Shion! Shion!" terdengar suara teriakan luar, membuat gadis cantik tersebut, a.k.a Shion menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap ke luar, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah berlari ngos-ngosan sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Menghentikan aktivitasnya, Shion berjalan ke beranda, yang pintunya di buka agar udara masuk ke tokonya.

" Kak Sara? Ada apa pagi-pagi nee-san berlari kemari?" tanya Shion bingung melihat Sara yang mengos-ngosan juga batuk akibat lari pagi dadakannya itu. Menarik nafas, Sara kemudian menatap serius ke arah gadis cantik tersebut.

" Shion-chan. Lihat koran pagi ini. Di halaman utama." tegas Sara sambil memberikan koran yang ada di tangannya itu, yang di terima oleh gadis cantik tersebut. Shion membuka koran yang di terimanya itu, matanya membulat, melihat sosok foto besar yang ada di tengah-tengah koran tersebut. Di gambar itu, terlihat sosok Naruto yang badannya menyamping, dengan wajahnya yang menatap datar, grimoirenya yang melayang di atas telapak tangan kanannya, serta tiga mahkluk summon yang melindungi pemuda tersebut, Eligos, Forneus dan sosok burung api besar yang membuka kedua sayapnya lebar, yang Shion yakini seperti burung Phoenix.

" Kapten Muda Jenius Kepolisian Kerajaan yang berhasil menyelesaikan kasus Takigakure yang lima bulan tidak terpecahkan." kata Shion terkejut, membaca judul berita di koran tersebut, membuat Sara mengangguk semangat mendengarnya.

" Benar Shion-chan. Bayangkan! Militer juga Kepolisian selama ini tidak bisa memecahkan kasus tersebut dan hampir di tutup oleh Kerajaan, tapi Naruto-kun berhasil memecahkan kasus itu setelah dirinya bergabung dalam magic knight Konoha." kata Sara semangat, sedangkan Shion fokus dengan berita yang ada di koran tersebut.

" Semua penduduk yang di culik oleh penyihir tersebut menjadi zombie, yang katanya akan menjadi prajurit penyerangan Iwagakure kepada Konoha. Iwagakure? Jadi, Iwagakure terlibat dalam kasus ini?" kata Shion tidak percaya, membuat Sara mengangguk serius mendengarnya.

" Benar. Aku juga sempat bertanya kepada polisi yang ada di desa, jika Iwagakure berencana menyerang Konoha menggunakan sihir terlarang. Dan kamu tahu Shion-chan, penyihir yang Naruto-kun hadapi bukanlah penyihir biasa. Penyihir Iwagakure itu sangat hebat, juga di beritakan, Naruto-kun tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari akibat bertarung habis-habisan dengan penyihir tersebut." jelas Sara serius membuat Shion menatap tidak percaya ke arah wanita bersurai merah itu.

" Tidak sadarkan diri?! Apa nee-san bercanda?!" seru Shion syok mendengar keadaan kekasihnya yang pingsan tersebut. Dirinya tahu jika Naruto adalah seorang penyihir yang kuat juga di usianya masih muda, sudah di kenal jenius, karena pemuda tersebut memang sering membaca buku-buku sihir di perpustakaan Sara.

" Tenang, Shion-chan. Naruto-kun tidak mengalami luka parah. Dia hanya kelelahan karena terlalu menggunakan banyak sihir sampai membuat tubuhnya mencapai batas kemampuannya." kata Sara lembut, membuat Shion mengeluarkan nafas lega, tanpa sadar, dirinya menggengam erat kalung berliontin bintang segi enam pemberian kekasihnya itu setelah mereka berpisah. Sara tersenyum lembut, dirinya mengerti jika Shion sangat khawatir dengan pemuda tampan tersebut. Menepuk pundak gadis cantik itu lembut, membuat Shion menatap ke arahnya.

" Jangan terlalu khawatir. Naruto-kun adalah pria yang kuat, sebelumnya dia menang menawan penyihir dari bangsawan Uchiha. Percayakan semuanya kepadanya. Kita hanya bisa berdoa agar dirinya selamat selama menjalani misi." kata Sara membuat Shion tersenyum kecil, mengangguk. Di pinggir des, di tempat sedikit jauh dari keramaian, ada sebuah bangunan gereja sederhana juga sebuah rumah besar yang merupakan panti asuhan. Kimimaro yang duduk di beranda panti tersebut sambil menikmati kopi pagi juga koran yang di hadapannya itu, tersenyum kecil melihat gambar besar sosok Naruto dengan grimoirenya beserta ketiga iblisnya. Naruto merupakan Kapten muda sepanjang sejarah magic knight Konoha, karena setelah menang berduel dengan Jendral Besar Kakashi, yang merupakan pemimpin Satuan Kepolisian Konoha. Di situ juga di beritakan jika Naruto menyelesaikan kasus yang selama lima bulan terjadi di Takigakure, yang ternyata penyihir Iwa menggunakan sihir hitam dengan menculik penduduk-penduduk desa tersebut, yang kemudian di jadikan tentara zombie untuk menyerang Konoha.

" Kak Kimimaro, kenapa kakak dari tadi senyum-senyum terus?" terdengar suara bocah memanggil Kimimaro, membuat pria berambut putih itu menatap ke arah sekumpulan anak pantinya, tersenyum.

" Tidak apa-apa. Ada berita yang menarik perhatian abang." jawab Kimimaro, membuat mereka penasaran, langsung saja mengurumuni Kimimaro, membaca koran yang di genggam pria tersebut, membulat.

" HEHHH?! KAK NARU!" seru mereka kompak, melihat sosok orang yang mereka kagumi itu. Kimimaro tersenyum, melihat adik-adiknya yang berbinar-binar melihat sosok Naruto.

" Kak Naru gabung dalam satuan Kepolisian. Woa… Kak Naru berpangkat Kapten di kesatuan tersebut dan merupakan Kapten termuda sepanjang sejarah magic knight Konoha, setelah Jendral Kakashi yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya." baca boca berambut perak tersebut kagum.

" Kalian ini, tidak jadi mainnya?" tanya Kimimaro dengan nada marah yang di buat-buat, tapi tiba-tiba saja, bocah berambut coklat muda itu langsung mengambil koran Kimimaro, berlari meninggalkan pria tersebut.

" SUKE MAU LIHAT KAK NARU!?" serunya a.k.a Daisuke, berlari jauh, diikuti ketiga temannya yang mengejar bocah tersebut. Kimimaro hanya mengeleng-geleng melihat tingkah adik-adiknya itu, lalu dirinya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang di dudukinya sambil mengesap kopi paginya. Meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja, dirinya menatap ke langit pagi yang begitu bagus untuk piknik. Ah, sepertinya dirinya harus melakukan piknik bersama adik-adiknya untuk merayakan keberhasilan misi pertama 'anaknya' itu. Menyetujui dengan usulannya itu, Kimimaro bangkit sambil membawa cangkirnya, berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah pantinya itu sambil bersiul pelan.

Di Kerajaan Konoha, khususnya di Departemen Kepolisian Konoha, terlihat di dalam Kantor 'Office Namikaze' anggota square itu sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka. Lee, Neji, juga Shikamaru yang sedang mengecek semua laporan-laporan masuk dari atasan mereka untuk di periksa, Hinata yang sedang membuat minuman untuk anggotanya, sedangkan Naruto sedang mencoba beberapa kasus yang terjadi.

" Kapten, apa anda sudah membaca koran pagi ini?" kata Neji membuka pembicaraan, membuat Naruto yang sedang membaca dokumennya, melirik ke arah pemuda Hyuga yang masih dalam dunianya.

" Sudah dan tidak tertarik." jawabnya singkat, yang kemudian Naruto melanjutkan membaca, membuat Neji menghembuskan nafasnya. Hinata tersenyum maklum dengan kakaknya itu, kemudian dirinya meletakkan gelas yang berisikan teh ke meja Naruto, kemudian di berikan kepada anggotanya yang lain.

" Aku tidak terlalu menyukai isi beritanya, apalagi sampai-sampai menyinggung kemenanganku melawan anak manja itu. Anggota klan Uchiha memiliki harga diri yang tinggi dan akan menjadi masalah besar jika salah satu anggota klannya kalah melawan rakyat biasa sepertiku." jelas Naruto.

" Tapi itu memang kenyataan. Anda menjadi Kapten pada saat penerimaan magic knight baru, setelah mengalahkan Jendral Kakashi, memenangkan pertandingan satu lawan satu dengan Uchiha Sasuke di tes sparring, dan menyelesaikan kasus yang selama lima bulan tidak mencapai titik penerangan dan hampir di tutup. Seharusnya anda bangga dengan itu semua, kapten." jelas Lee tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Kaptennya itu, membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya, diam.

" Lee, aku memang bangga dengan apapun yang aku dapatkan, tapi sejujurnya, setelah semuanya di publikasikan oleh kerajaan, aku menjadi tidak suka. Sebenarnya, setelah ini, aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada keluargaku jika aku di angkat menjadi seorang Kapten dan berhasil menyelesaikan misi pertama." kata Naruto sedikit tersipu di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Shikamaru menyengir melihat wajah malu-malu Kaptennya itu.

" Ya, ya. Anda hanya ingin menggunakan 'bumbu-bumbu' perkataan anda sendiri menceritakan kehebatan yang anda miliki kepada keluarga anda bukan Kapten, terutama, kepada tunangan anda." kata Shikamaru mempertahankan sengirannya, membuat Naruto menatap tajam ke arah pemuda Nara tersebut, walaupun rona merah terlihat di kedua pipinya.

" Kerjakan laporanmu dan nanti serahkan kepadaku, pemalas." geram Naruto membuat Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, membuat Neji dan Lee terkekeh mendengarnya. Hinata mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Naruto yang sedang melihat kasus-kasus yang terjadi sekarang atau kasus yang sebelum-sebelumnya belum di selesaikan. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan kening membaca sebuah dokumen yang menurutnya sangat aneh tersebut.

 _" Temple of Sand Spirit?"_ ucap Naruto heran, membuat Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru juga Lee yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu langsung menatap ke arahnya.

" _Temple of Sand Spirit?_ Jika yang anda maksud adalah _dungeon_ yang berada di perbatasan Kerajaan Konoha dan Suna, maka itu adalah nama _dungeon_ tersebut." kata Neji membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya.

" Bukannya _dungeon_ itu adalah tempat terkurungnya _Divine Beast_ Shukaku?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda Hyuga tersebut.

" Benar Kapten. _Dungeon_ itu menjadi incaran empat Kerajaan Sihir di dunia setelah menemukan _dungeon_ itu. Katanya, Suna menyerah untuk memanggil makhluk tersebut, setelah banyak penyihir-penyihir hebat mereka yang menjadi korban." jelas Neji membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening.

" Jadi, itu adalah _dungeon_ yang menguji kemampuan para penyihir? Tapi, bukannya menurut legenda, ada 9 _Divine Beasts_ yang ada di dunia ini?" tanya Naruto, kali ini Shikamaru yang menjawab.

" Memang benar, ada 9 _Divine Beasts_ yang ada di dunia ini, tapi menurut legenda, kuil-kuil yang mengurung makhluk tersebut baru 3 yang di temukan. Di perbatasan Suna dan Konoha, juga Iwagakure, yaitu _Temple of Five Element Spirit_ dan _Temple of Volcano_. Menurut kabar, Iwa hampir bisa memanggil makhluk yang menjaga _Temple of Volcano_ tersebut." jelas Shikamaru membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah kertas yang menjelaskan tempat tersebut.

" Kalau tidak salah juga, kita akan melawan makhluk mistis itu, yang kemudian jika kita menang, maka kita bisa memanggil mereka. Iwa yang memang akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai ambisinya itu, pasti menggunakan sihir terlarang seperti yang anda lawan penyihir tersebut, Kapten." kata Neji, membuat Naruto mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

" Kenapa Kapten? Apa anda tertarik untuk menaklukan makhluk penjaga _dungeon Temple of Sand Spirits_?" tanya Shikamaru serius, sedangkan Naruto memberikan tawa pelan kepadanya.

" Aku masih belum ingin mati muda, Shika. Aku juga masih belum yakin dengan kemampuanku sekarang untuk menaklukkan makhluk sekaliber _divine beast_. Masih ada sihir juga makhluk yang ada di grimoire milikku belum aku kuasai sempurna." jelas Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Neji yang mendengar perkataan Kaptennya itu menyipit.

" Tapi, anda benar-benar tertarik untuk menaklukkan makhluk mistis itu bukan, Kapten?" tuding Neji, membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum kecil.

" Sejujurnya tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mahluk-makhluk mistis tersebut. Aku sudah puas dengan makhluk-makhluk yang ada di grimoire milikku, dan lagi, tidak ada gunanya kamu menaklukkan mereka jika akan kamu gunakan untuk perang. Itu sama saja kamu menggunakan mereka sebagai alat, padahal mereka sebenarnya adalah partner bertarungmu juga penjagamu." jelas Naruto membuat Neji dan Shikamaru mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Pemikiran anda seperti Kaisar Hiruzen dan Perdana Menteri Danzo, makanya pemimpin kita tidak tertarik dengan kekuatan dari _divine beasts_ tersebut. Perdana Menteri bilang jika kita sudah memiliki penyihir-penyihir yang berbakat, untuk apa lagi mencari kekuatan yang belum tentu bisa di kendalikan oleh manusia, dan bagusnya, penyihir-penyihir Konoha tidak ada yang tertarik dengan kekuatan makhluk tersebut." kata Neji sambil mengangguk-angguk membuat Naruto tertawa mendnegarnya.

" Iwa mungkin depresi karena selalu kalah perang dengan Konoha juga Kumo, jadi makanya mereka mati-matian harus bisa mendapatkan kekuatan dari mahkluk tersebut, tapi malah penyihir-penyihir terbaik mereka tewas menjadi 'makanan' mahkluk-mahkluk mistis itu." kata Naruto sambil tertawa, diikuti Neji juga Shikamaru yang meramaikan. Lee dan Hinata saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka berdua hanya menjadi penyimak pembicaraan orang-orang yang mereka anggap jenius tersebut, tapi setelahnya, tawa pelanpun mereka lepaskan.

" Tapi sejujurnya, ada satu _dungeon_ yang membuatku sangat penasaran." kata Naruto serius, membuat keempat anggotanya menghentikan tawa mereka, menatap ke arah Kapten mereka itu.

" Coba ambil dokumen biru yang tapi pagi aku kasih kepada kalian, kemudian baca apa isi dokumen tersebut." perintah Naruto, yang langsung saja, keempat anggotanya mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan atasan mereka, membuka dokumen biru tersebut.

" _Blue Moon?"_ kata Hinata, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Benar. Kapten Yahiko bilang, beberapa penduduk yang tinggal tidak jauh dari _dungeon_ tersebut, seminggu sekali, pasti gadis dari desa tersebut selalu menghilang, tidak tahu karena apa, yang menurut penduduk tersebut, gadis yang menghilang adalah seorang perawan." jelas Naruto serius, membuat keempat squarenya terkejut.

" Perawan?" kata Lee bingung, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Kapten Yahiko sudah mengecek tempat tersebut dengan gabungan square Kolonel Genma juga Kapten Iruka, dan di sekitar _dungeon_ tersebut tidak ada yang mencurigakan sama sekali. Pernah sekali Aoba-san, anggota squad Kolonel Genma menggunakan sihir summon gagaknya masuk ke dalam _dungeon_ tersebut, tapi hubungan penglihatan gagak panggilan Aoba-san juga dirinya terputus setelah beberapa meter di dalam _dungeon_ , tapi ketika mereka yang masuk ke dalamnya, tidak ada hal-hal mencurigakan, juga makhluk-makhluk yang menjaga tempat tersebut. Ketika keesokan harinya, gadis perawan yang hilang tersebut tergeletak tidak bernyawa di depan pintu masuk _dungeon_ tersebut dalam wujud kulit mereka yang sudah manua." jelas Naruto serius membuat keempat anggotanya membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Bagaimana mungkin?! Team Kapten Yahiko, Kolonel Genma juga Kapten Iruka sudah mengecek semua keadaan di dalam _dungeon_ dan tidak ada yang aneh juga sihir yang mencurigakan di dalam sana?!" seru Lee tidak percaya, sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru berpikir keras mendengar cerita dari pemimpin mereka itu.

" Apa team Kapten Yahiko, Kolonel Genma juga Kapten Iruka mengikuti gadis yang menjadi korban itu masuk ke dalam _dungeon_?" tanya Shikamaru serius, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

" Tentu saja. Tapi yang anehnya, berapakalipun mereka memanggil gadis itu maupun menariknya untuk tidak mendekat, pasti tidak mendengar dan maju terus, seperti di panggil oleh tempat tersebut." jelasnya membuat mereka berempat terdiam mendengarnya.

" Apa kalian tertarik untuk memecahkan kasus ini?" tanya Naruto setelah hening cukup lama. Neji kemudian menatap ke arah Shikamaru yang juga menatapnya, kemudian kedua pemuda tersebut menatap ke arah Hinata yang menunduk, juga ke arah Lee yang mengangguk ke arah mereka berdua. Seperti mendapat persetujuan, kedua pemuda tersebut menatap ke arah Naruto yang menunggu jawaban mereka semua.

" Ayo, kita dari squad Kapten Namikaze memecahkan kasus ini." kata Neji dan Shikamaru bersamaan membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

" Baiklah, squad Namikaze akan berangkat besok dengan squad Yahiko untuk menyelesaikan misi ini." kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo ketemu lagi dengan saya, Victorianus.**

 **Maaf sebelumnya, jika saya akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk dan algi untuk membagi waktu saya membuat fanfic jadi berkurang.**

 **Saya bingung dengan para readers yang bilang jika fict saya ini mirip dengan Magi, dan sejujurnya saya tidak tahu Magi itu anime atau apa. Awalnya saya kira Magi=Mage yang dalam bahasa Indonesia di artikan sebagai penyihir. Sejujurnya, ini adalah fict yang saya buat original sendiri, dari pikiran sendiri saat saya mendengar lagu Naruto yang judulnya 'Silhouette' yang merupakan lagu favorite saya di anime Naruto, juga pikiran untuk membuat fict ini muncul karena melihat openingnya. Karena saya yang penasaran, kemarin saya mencari anime yang berjudul Magi, dan jika di lihat itu hanyalah anime bergenre sihir yang katanya populer. Tidak hanya Magic saja yang memiliki genre sihir, tapi ada banyak anime juga yang memiliki genre yang sama, cuma tidak sepopuler Magi. Jujur, saya juga belum nonton Magi, apalagi baca manganya karena tidak sempat.**

 **Ok, itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan setelah kemarin lusa membaca review para readers, maklum saya susah buka fanfic karena kesibukan. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian semua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam Harinya di aula utama Kerajaan

.

.

.

.

Hiruzen dan Danzo membuat acara kecil-kecilan untuk kesuksesan Naruto yang membongkar kasus lima bulan lalu terjadi, yang ternyata adalah rencana penyerangan Iwagakure terhadap Konoha. Pasukan Konoha pagi-pagi sekali sudah memberi serangan peringatan dari udara terhadap Iwa, dan jika berani melakukan hal kotor seperti itu kembali, maka Hiruzen maupun Danzo tidak akan tinggal diam, dan akan langsung menyatakan perang terhadap Iwa. Ternyata, kabar yang mengatakan jika Iwagakure hampir berhasil menaklukan _divine beast_ yang menjaga _dungeon_ lava itu bualan saja untuk menutup kelemahan Iwagakure yang sekarang dalam krisis pasukan penyihir mereka. Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak ingin cuma karena dirinya berhasil menyelesaikan kasus lima bulan lalu di adakan pesta seperti ini, tapi Yahiko bilang memang jika salah satu Kapten, Komandan maupun Jendral yang berhasil menyelesaikan kasus rumit, Kaisar dan Perdana Mentri akan menjamu pesta ucapan selamat. Naruto mengasingkan diri dari kerumunan orang, dimana dirinya berdiri di teras istana sambil membawa gelas kaca yang berisikan anggur merah. Menyesap sedikit anggurnya, dirinya menikmati angin malam, juga bulan setengah yang bersinar begitu indah, menandahkan cuaca malam ini sangatlah bagus. Dirinya merindukan keluarganya maupun kekasihnya.

" Melamuni apa eh, Naruto?" terdengar suara seseorang, membuat Naruto tersentak, menatap ke belakang, terlihat Yahiko, Hidan juga Nagato yang berjalan mendekatinya. Yahiko terjalan mendekati pagar pembatas, kedua tangannya di tumpuk di pagar putih tersebut, menatap ke depan sambil menikmati angin malam, Hidan yang menyesap sedikit anggur di gelas miliknya, juga Nagato yang menatap sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto membalikkan badannya, dirinya juga menekukkan kedua sikunya ke pagar pembatas, sedikit menyesap kembali anggurnya.

" Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya singkat, tapi terdengar kekehan dari samping pemuda tersebut.

" Kamu tidak bisa membohongiku, Naruto. Di wajahmu terlukis jika kamu sedang merindukan keluargamu." kata Yahiko membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menatap gelas kacanya yang di mainkannya itu. Naruto mendekatkan gelas miliknya ke depan bibirnya, yang langsung saja dirinya meneguk habis anggurnya itu, terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit meringis, frustasi.

" Jujur saja, aku memang memiliki kekasih, dan kami baru jadian saat aku di terima menjadi seorang magic knight. Aku ini memang bodoh, tidak bisa mengetahui perasaannya yang kepadaku jika memiliki hal spesial. Aku mengetahui jika dirinya menyukaiku dari kakakku. Memang pria yang tega benar bukan diriku ini, menggantukan dirinya begitu lama, dan tampa bersalah tiba-tiba langsung menyatahkan cinta kepadanya." curhatnya, membuat Yahiko terdiam mendengar keresahan pemuda tampan di sampingnya itu.

" _Well,_ aku rasa itu bukan hal perlu di pusingkan." kata Hidan tiba-tiba sambil berjalan mendekat ke pagar pembatas itu, membalikkan tubuhnya, dirinya menyandarkan dirinya ke pagar tersebut, sambil menatap anggur merah di dalam gelasnya.

" Bukannya dirimu melindungi kerajaan ini, sama saja kamu melindunginya dari bahaya?" kata Hidan membuat Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, menatap pria berambut cepak silver tersebut. Hidan meneguk habis anggur miliknya, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto sambil memberi senyum andalannya.

" Kamu masih muda, jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak berguna dulu. Kalau dia mencintaimu, sudah habis perkara bukan? Kamu cinta dia, dia juga cinta kamu. Selesai." kata Hidan singkat, membuat Naruto, Nagato juga Yahiko terkekeh mendengarnya. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, yang kemudian dirinya hembuskan kembali, menegakkan tubuhnya, kepalanya menghadap ke langit, menatap langit malam yang begitu indah.

" Kamu benar juga. Aku saja yang terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal tidak berguna." kata Naruto membuat Yahiko langsung melingkari tangan kanannya ke pundak pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" Ayo kita lanjutkan pesta ini sampai pagi." ajak Yahiko membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan, melepaskan diri dari rangkuman pria berambut jingga itu, kemudian dirinya berjalan masuk ke dalam.

" Aku ingin istirahat. Besok aku ingin memohon kepada Kakashi-sama untuk melakukan suatu misi bersama squareku." katanya meninggalkan Yahiko menatap tidak percaya ke arah pemuda tampan tersebut, sedangkan Hidan dan Nagato, menepuk masing-masing pundak pria berambut jingga itu, sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, beserta Lee berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto yang memimpin jalan. Sesuai perkiraannya, Kakashi awalnya tidak mengizinkannya untuk melakukan misi, mengingat kondisinya yang dulu sempat pingsan tiga hari, tapi karena dirinya meyakini Jendral berambut perak itu jika dia akan baik-baik saja, juga akan bergabung dengan square Yahiko, mau tidak mau Kakashi mengizinkannya. Di depan mereka, terlihat Yahiko yang berdecak pinggang, Konan juga Nagato yang tersenyum kecil, serta Hidan yang memberikan senyum khasnya kepada pemuda tersebut.

" Ternyata misi ini yang kamu minta kepada Jendral Kakashi, huh? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu beraksi menjadi pahlawan kali ini." kata Yahiko, setelah mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan pria di depannya itu, lalu dirinya tersenyum kecil.

" Mohon kerja samanya, Kapten Yahiko." kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, membuat Yahiko tersenyum lebar, yang kemudian dirinya menyalami pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Tentu saja, Kapten Naruto. Jadi, apa kamu sudah siap?" tanya Yahiko membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, mengangguk pasti.

 _ **" Forneus."**_ panggilnya yang setelahnya, muncul sosok hiu raksasa biru kehitaman keluar dari permukaan lapangan tersebut. Naruto berjalan mendekati mahkluk laut tersebut, yang setelahnya, dirinya melompat ke atas kepala hiu itu, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap anggota squarenya juga square Yahiko.

" Tunggu apa lagi. Kita akan menyelesaikan kasus ini dan Kapten bisa beristirahat detelahnya." katanya membuat Yahiko tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Yahiko langsung mengambil grimoire miliknya, berucap.

 _" Gold Form : Golden Hawk."_ yang setelahnya, kumpulan-kumpulan bubuk-bubuk emas berkumpul menjadi satu di bawah telapak kaki pria tersebut, yang tidak lama setelahnya, terbentuklah seekor burung elang emas yang terbang begitu indah, dimana Yahiko berdiri di punggung burung elang tersebut. Konanpun melakukan hal yang sama, dimana terlihat kupu-kupu kertas berwarna biru raksasa membawa dirinya Nagato juga Hidan, sedangkan Neji mengsummon naga angin hijau miliknya, membawa dirinya, Hinata, Lee dan Shikamaru. Elang emas Yahiko mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, terbang mendekati Naruto beserta Forneus yang menatap ke arahnya.

" Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." katanya yang kemudian, elang milik Yahiko mengepakkan kedua sayapnya kuat, terbang ke atas. Naruto yang melihat kepergian seniornya itu tersenyum tipis, langsung saja Forneus berenang mengikuti Yahiko yang kemudian Naruto tiba di samping kanan pria tersebut, terlihat Yahiko yang menatap serius ke depan, diikuti kupu-kupu biru raksasa Konan dan Naga Angin Neji.

" Berapa lama kita akan sampai ke desa Bulan, Kapten Yahiko?" tanya Naruto membuat Yahiko melirik ke arahnya.

" Dua jam. Dan lusa, pasti ada gadis perawan lagi yang hilang. Kami sudah menyelidiki hari apa jika gadis-gadis perawan desa Bulan hilang, jadi kalian bisa melihat keadaan sekitar _dungeon_ desa tersebut." jelas Yahiko membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

' Gadis-gadis itu menghilang selalu pada hari jum'at? Apakah ada ritual-ritual tertentu yang membuntuhkan hari itu untuk melaksanakannya? Aku rasa sekarang tidak mungkin lagi ada nenek sihir yang ingin awet muda atau apapun itu.' batin Naruto, tapi keningnya berkerut.

' Ah, apapun akan terjadi di dunia ini, tidak kalanya seorang nenek sihir yang tidak ingin kecantikannya menghilang.' pikirnya lalu dirinya mengambil buku catatan miliknya, melihat kembali catatan penting yang dirinya susun tadi malam tentang kasus yang akan di jalankannya itu. Jujur saja, kasus kali ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, kenapa penyihir kali ini menculik gadis perawan. Bagaimana musuhnya bisa tahu jika korbannya itu bisa seorang perawan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang semua pikirannya itu.

' Kasus ini membuatku seperti seorang pria mesum yang tergila-gila dengan seorang perawan.' batinnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, mereka akhirnya tiba juga di desa Bulan. Semua penduduk juga Kepolisian yang ada di sana terlihat dari jauh memang sedang menunggu square Yahiko, karena memang kasus ini masih dalampenyelidikan pria tersebut. Satuan Kepolisian meminta seluruh penduduk untuk mundur, karena Yahiko, Naruto beserta yang lainnya tidak bisa mendarat. Elang Yahiko mendarat perlahan, diikut Forneus yang berenang tenang ke bawah. Yahiko melompat ke bawah, terlihat burung elang emasnya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dalam butiran-butiran emas kecil.

" Selamat datang, Kapten Yahiko." sapa seorang pria menggunakan jubah merah bata dengan celana panjang coklat, membungkuk hormat ke arah Yahiko yang mengangguk sekali. Naruto melompat kebawah dari kepala Forneus, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah hiu iblis itu, tersenyum kecil. Forneus yang mengerti, mengangguk sekali, yang setelahnya seluruh tubuhnya menghilang dalam bintang-bintang kecil. Naruto menatap sekeliling dalam diam, terlihat wajah-wajah penduduk yang begitu penuh harap melihat kedatangan sosok Yahiko.

' Sepertinya mereka semua menaruh banyak harapan besar kepada Kapten Yahiko tentang kasus ini.' batin Naruto dalam diam, kemudian dirinya melihat pria berambut jingga itu sedang berbicara dengan pemimpin kepolisian di desa itu. Naruto menatap sekeliling, terlihat bangunan-bangunan perumahan sederhana, juga hutan-hutan yang masih hijau.

" Naruto, apa kamu ingin melihat keadaan _dungeon_ tersebut?" tanya Yahiko membuat Naruto tersadar, menatap ke arah Yahiko. Mengangguk, pemua Namikaze itu memberi senyum kecil.

" Tentu saja, Kapten Yahiko. Kami juga perlu tahu bukan keadaan tempat tersebut." katanya membuat Yahiko tersenyum mendengarnya.

Mereka berdelapan masuk ke dalam hutan yang cukup jauh dari desa melewati jalan setapak. Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, juga Lee mencoba merasakan aura sihir yang mencurigakan di sekitar mereka, karena ini adalah misi pertama yang di lakukan oleh mereka bersama. Neji dan Shikamaru mempertajam kemampuan insting mereka berdua, tapi mereka tidak merasakan aliran sihir mencurigakan apapun.

" Kita sampai." kata Yahiko membuat Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru juga Lee menatap ke depan, terlihat sebuah bangunan yang bahan utamannya batu balok terlihat di depan mereka. Cahaya matahari sebagian masuk di sekitar tersebut, karena rimbunnya pohon yang menutupi area tempat mereka berada. Akar gantung pohon yang ada di sekitar _dungeon_ itu merayap menutupi sebagian bangunan tersebut juga ada beberapa bagian yang sedikit runtuh menandakan tuanya bangunan tersebut akibat berjalan waktu. Naruto berjalan mendekati bangunan tersebut, kemudian dirinya berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, diikuti yang lainnya juga. Berjalan masuk ke lorong bangunan tersebut, dirinya merasakan tidak ada sihir yang mencurigakan yang keluar di sekitarnya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di ruangan utama _dungeon_ tersebut, kemudian dirinya melihat ruangan yang sangat luas, dengan beberapa lorong pintu yang menembus di bagian lain _dungeon_ tersebut. Naruto menatap ke atas ruangan tersebut, terlihat ada empat patung iblis laki-laki bersayap dengan pose berbeda-beda di keempat sudut ruangan itu, kemudian menatap ke setiap inci ruangan tempat mereka berada. Beberapa dinding terlihat retak juga berlumut karena tidak terurus.

 _ **" Forneus."**_ panggil Naruto untuk mengetes apakah dirinya bisa memanggil iblis yang ada di dalam grimoire miliknya. Forneus muncul dari dalam lantai ruangan tersebut, yang kemudian mahkluk laut itu berenang mendekati Naruto. Kedua mata Naruto langsung menangkap beberapa tembakkan laser hijau dari depan mengarah ke iblis panggilannya, langsung saja kedua tangannya di luruskan seperti pedang, di lapisi oleh aura ungu kegelapan, kemudian di kibasnya membentuk huruf X, menghantam serangan laser tiba-tiba tersebut. Naruto langsung melompat di depan Forneus, begitupula Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Hidan, Neji, Shikamaru Hinata dan Lee yang bersama dengan grimoire masing-masing, menunggu serangan yang akan tiba menyerang mereka.

" Jadi, kamu sengaja memanggil monster summon milikmu, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko di samping kanannya, membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Ketika aku mendengar mahkluk summon Aoba-san yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kontak dengannya, aku ingin mencoba apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya, di _dungeon_ ini memiliki banyak jebakan yang tidak kita ketahui." jelas Naruto membuat Yahiko berdecak kagum mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ruangan tersebut bergetar, membuat mereka semua langsung waspada. Dari dalam dinding tersebut, tiba-tiba saja keluar akar-akar raksasa yang begitu cepat mengarah ke Naruto, Yahiko juga lainnya.

 _" Gold Form : Seraphim."_ kata Yahiko yang kemudian terlihat debu-debu emas yang kerkumpul di udara, yang tidak lama setelahnya terbentuk sebuah _great sword_ raksasa kuning keemasan. Tangan kanan Yahiko di angkat ke udara seperti menggengam pedang raksasa tersebut, kemudian dirinya mengayunkan tangannya ke depan, membuat pedang emas raksasa ciptaannya itu bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangannya, langsung saja pedangnya itu memotong semua akar-akar tumbuhan yang mencoba menyerang mereka tersebut. Akar-akar tersebut terbelah menjadi dua bangian akibat pedang raksasa Yahiko, membuat Neji, Hinata, Lee juga Shikamaru menatap tidak peraya dengan sihir yang di miliki pria berambut jingga tersebut. Naruto menatap ke arah Yahiko, terlihat pria tersebut menatap serius ke depan, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Naruto.

" Aku belum memperlihatkan kemampuan yang aku miliki kepadamu bukan? Kali ini, aku akan memperlihatkan kemampuanku kepadamu." kata Yahiko membuat kedua azure pemuda tampan itu sedikit mengecil mendengarnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, wajah Naruto tertunduk, menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya, kemudian dirinya menatap ke depan.

 _ **" Eligos!"**_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja, terciptalah sebuah portal hitam atas pemuda tersebut, yang tidak lama setelahnya, keluarlah seekor kuda hitam dengan sebagian tubuhnya yang di lapisi api biru abadi, dengan seorang ksatria berarmor perang hitam dengan kombinasi merah, dengan kedua lancer miliknya, melompat ke udara. Kuda hitam tersebut mendarat, kemudian berlari mendekati ke arah pemuda tampan tersebut. Naruto menatap ke arah Yahiko yang sedikit membulat, memberikan sengiran menantang ke arah pria tersebut.

" Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Kapten. Aku masih belum menunjukkan semua kemampuan yang aku miliki kepada kamu, termaksud Jendral Kakashi." katanya membuat Yahiko juga yang lainnya terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja, tembok besar di depan mereka hancur, kemudian di gantikan sosok tumbuhan rafflesia raksasa, dengan akar-akar raksasanya yang sangat liar. Kelopak Rafflesia yang sebelumnya tertutup, perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita setengah badan berambut seperti kuncup bunga raffresia tersebut berwarna merah dengan kulitnya berwarna hijau muda, akar-akar berduri yang menutupi payudara. Kedua mata hijaunya menatap ke arah Naruto, Yahiko, beserta yang lainnya, menggeram marah. Akar-akar dari mahkluk itu langsung saja membabi buta menyerang mereka berdelapan, membuat Naruto lamgsung melompat ke atas kepala Forneus, terlihat mahkluk laut itu berenang menghindar, beserta Eligos yang menghindari serangan mahkluk itu. Yahiko mengayunkan tangannya kembali, terlihat pedang emas raksasa miliknya mengikuti gerakan tangannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja, ayunan pedang raksasa Yahiko berhenti, terlihat iblis-iblis pria bersayap yang dari patung tersebut bergerak, tapi tubuh mereka bukan terbuat dari batu melainkan seperti tubuh manusia, tapi kulit mereka berwarna merah darah. Yahiko membulatkan kedua matanya, melihat keempat iblis itu bisa menahan pedang raksasanya cuma dengan pedang biasa dari tangan mereka. Iblis-iblis pria lainnya tiba-tiba muncul, dalam jumlah belasan, dengan tubuh telanjang, yang memperlihat organ vital mereka masing-masing dalam keadaan tegang.

" _Incubus._ Jadi merekalah yang menculik para perawan desa bulan." geram Hidan melihat setan-setan tersebut yang terbang di sekitar wanita bunga raksasa itu.

" Tapi, kenapa sepertinya mereka dalam keadaan bergairah?" tanya Shikamaru, perhatiannya masih serius dengan keadaan sekitar mereka.

" Di kelompok kita ada dua perawan. Tentu saja mereka bergairah, karena Hinata-san dan Konan-san adalah perawan." jelas Lee berkesimpulan, yang langsung saja membuat Hinata, Konan juga Yahiko merona mendengarnya.

" Lho, kenapa wajah Kapten Yahiko memerah? Apa Kapten juga seorang perawan?" tanya Lee bingung yang tentu saja membuat Yahiko dan Konan semakin merona mendengarnya, sedangkan Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

" Kamu tidak tahu, Konan sudah di perawani oleh Kapten kami ini." katanya membuat Lee terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencerna penjelasan dari pria bersambut perak tersebut, tapi beberapa saat setelahnya, wajahnya merona layaknya kepiting rebus setelah mengerti kalimat pria berambut perak itu.

" Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Sekarang, fokuskan diri untuk melindungi Hinata-san dari incaran _Incubus_ dan mengalahkan wanita monster tersebut." seru Naruto yang menangkis serangan dua iblis tersebut dalam keadaan _heat_ itu, beserta Eligos yang ada di samping pemuda tampan itu, menangkis tiga incubus yang menyerangnya. Hidan yang mendengar perkataan pemuda tampan itu menyengir.

" Kenapa? Memangnya kamu juga tidak berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Hidan kemudian dirinya melompat menghindari akar-akar yang mencoba menyerangnya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hidan memotong satu akar yang hampir mengenainya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menatap tajam ke arah pria berambut perak tersebut.

" Semua lelaki wajar memiliki pikiran seperti itu, termaksud juga aku. Tapi apa kalian masih sempat berpikir seperti itu dalam situasi seperti ini?" tanyanya yang langsung membelah akar yang datang dari depannya lalu menangkis serangan incubus yang menyerangnya, kemudian menendang kuat perut iblis merah tersebut, membuat Hidan terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Kaku seperti biasanya eh." kata Hidan yang tiba-tiba saja, grimoire miliknya mencari halaman yang di inginkan pria tersebut.

 _" Magic Weapon : Silver Stallion ."_ ucap Hidan yang kemudian terlihat grimoire miliknya mengeluarkan cahaya perak, lalu keluarlah sebuah tombak perak yang panjangnya tiga meter dengan mata tombak berbentuk seperti cangkang siput tajam dengan kumpulan rambut halus berwarna biru yang menghubungkan mata tombak dan ujung batang tombak tersebut.

" HYAAAAAAAAA!" seru Hidan yang menangkis serangan dari akar-akar tumbuhan tersebut dengan gesit, menendang beberapa akar yang mencoba menyerangnya, lalu memotong akar-akar tersebut dengan tombak miliknya.

 _" Water Form : Crescent Water Slash!"_ seru Nagato yang mengibaskan tangan kanannya horizontal, terciptalah kibasan berbentuk bulan sabit air yang membelah akar raksasa yang mendekatinya. Shikamaru berdiri tenang, tapi tiba-tiba saja, akar-akar lainnya menyerang mendekatinya juga incubus yang akan akan menyerangnya.

 _" Shadow Form : Spiked Mines."_ ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja, bayangan tubuhnya mengelilinginya membentuk lingkaran berdiameter lima meter denagn dirinya yang berada, yang tiba-tiba saja, dari dalam bayangan tersebut, keluarlah duri-duri runcing hitam yang menamcap ke akar-akar tersebut, juga satu incubus yang mendekatinya. Jantung juga bagian-bagian tubuh lain incubus itu tertembus akibar duri-duri bayangan pemuda Nara tersebut, terlihat Shikamaru yang menguap malas dengan kejadian di depannya.

" Bukan hanya Kapten kami yang akan memperlihatkan kemampuannya, tapi kami juga akan memperlihatkan kemampuan kami kepada square Kapten Yahiko terutama kepada Kapten Naruto." katanya.

 _" Wind Dragon Form : Revolution!"_ seru Neji yang tiba-tiba saja, tercipta seekor Naga Angin hijau dengan kedua mulutnya yang terbuka, terbang menerobos akar-akar yang mencoba mendekati dirinya juga Hinata, yang kemudian mencabik membabi buta akar-akar tersebut, yang setelahnya hancur akibat cabikan ganas naga angin itu.

" Tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh mendekati ataupun menyentuh Nona Hinata!" deklarnya.

 _" Wind Magic : Wind Spiral Dance!"_ seru Lee yang dirinya langsung berputar cepat, kemudian sekelilingnya tercipta pusaran angin spiral yang melindungi dirinya di dalam. Akar-akar tumbuhan tersebut menyerangnya, tapi yang terjadi malah akar-akar tersebut terpotong-potong bagaikan daging cincang. Perlahan-lahan, pusaran angin tersebut menghilang, di gantikan sosok Lee yang berdiri tegak dengan jempol tangan kanannya yang mencolek ujung hidungnya.

" _Magic knight_ dari square Kapten Namikaze Naruto, Rock Lee siap bertempur!" ucapnya lantang. Kertas-kertas putih dengan tulisan lambang sihir, melekat di akar-akar tumbuhan yang akan menyerang Yahiko, tidak lama setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja meledak, yang langsung akar-akar tumbuhan itu berceceran menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

 _" Paper Magic : Papers Explosion._ Jangan berani melukai Kapten Yahiko. _"_ kata Konan dingin. Forneus berenang menghindari akar-akar yang mencoba menyerangnya, kemudian dirinya berenang ke atas, terlihat akar tersebut masih mengejarnya. Hiu iblis itu berenang masuk ke dalam celah akar lain, kemudian masuk lagi ke celah yang lainnya. Akar yang mengejar Forneus tiba-tiba berhenti, yang kemudian, terlihat akar-akar tersebut membentuk seperti benang kusut yang tidak bisa di urai kembali. Naruto yang menghadapi tiga incubus sekaligus, menangkis dengan kedua tangannya yang di lapisi cahaya ungu kegelapan. Mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke dada salah satu incubus tersebut, tapi bisa di hindari oleh iblis itu. Naruto menangkis pedang yang muncul dari belakangnya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu kaki kirinya di lapisi oleh cahaya ungu kegelapan.

 _" Dark Form : Scythe!"_ serunya yang mengayuhkan kakinya itu ke atas, terciptalah kibasan bumerang ungu gelap, yang langsung saja membelah tubuh incubus tersebut menjadi dua. Naruto yang lengah, incubus yang di belakangnya siap menebas pemuda pirang tersebut, tapi sebuah lancer hitam langsung saja menembus jantung iblis itu dalam, membuat kedua mata merah iblis itu membulat, yang langsung saja, pedang di genggaman tangannya terjatuh, kemudian tubuh iblis itu langsung termakan oleh kobaran api. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihat Eligos yang mengibaskan lancer yang sebelum menghujam incubus tersebut, tersenyum kecil. Wanita iblis bunga raksasa tersebut melihat pasukan incubusnya yang banyak tewas melawan kedua square kapten itu mengeram marah, kemudian dirinya mengeluarkan teriakan memekikan telinga, yang tiba-tiba saja akar-akar tumbuhan berdatangan begitu banyak.

" _Damn_ , seberapa banyak akar-akar yang harus kita hadapi?" kesal Yahiko sedikit ngos-ngosan, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kejadian di depannyapun tidak tinggal diam.

 _ **" Phoenix!"**_ seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja, dari atas terlihat pusaran api yang perlahan-lahan membesar, kemudian dari pusaran api tersebut, terbentuk seekor burung phoenix yang begitu indah, dengan mata merah yang menatap tajam ke monster tumbuhan tersebut.

 _" Phoenix : Tornado Flame!"_ serunya yang terlihat, burung api tersebut langsung menembakkan pusaran api ke arah iblis wanita itu. Akar-akar tumbuhan tersebut berkumpul membentuk sebuah tameng berlapis-lapis, menangkis pusaran api phoenix yang menyerangnya. Tornado api phoenix berhasil menerobos sampai ke lapisan ke dua terakhir, langsung saja Naruto berseru.

" Sekarang Eligos!?" serunya yang tiba-tiba saja, kedua mata merah iblis tersebut bersinar, kemudian kuda neraka tersebut melompat ke udara, membuat Yahiko beserta yang lainnya menatap iblis ksatria tersebut. Perlahan-lahan akar-akar yang melindungi wanita tumbuhan itu terbuka, kedua mata hijaunya membulat melihat sosok Eligos yang melayang di udara.

" _Eligos : Shadows Assault!"_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok Eligos beserta kuda hitamnya dalam jumlah puluhan membuat Yahiko dan yang lainnya terkejut. Seluruh Eligos tersebut langsung mengarahkan lancer kanannya ke wanita iblis raksasa tersebut, bagaikan kecepatan kilat, puluhan-puluhan Eligos itu meleset cepat dilapisi oleh cahaya ungu kehitaman. Cahaya-cahaya ungu tersebut menghujam membabi buta dari segala arah wanita itu, yang kemudian terlihat sosok Eligos asli mendarat di depan Naruto, membelakangi monster bunga raksasa yang membatu. Mengangkat lancer kanannya tepat di depan dada, dengan ujung senjata tersebut menghadap ke langit, memberi penghormatan terakhir, kemudian tiba-tiba saja tubuh monster di belakang Eligos mengeluarkan cahaya ungu gelap, yang langsung saja meledak, membuat seluruh tubuh monster tersebut berceceran kemana-mana.

" _What…the…fuck…"_ kata Hidan melihat kejadian di depannya itu, dengan seketika mahkluk summon Naruto mengalahkan monster tersebut, sedangkan yang lainnya masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru di saksikan mereka tersebut. Yahiko langsung menatap ke arah Naruto, terlihat pemuda Namikaze itu menatap diam ke arah sosok tubuh-tubuh monster wanita tersebut yang berceceran kemana-mana, juga ketiga iblisnya yang mendekati pemuda itu seperti melindungi tuan mereka.

' Seberapa jauh kemampuan sihir yang kamu miliki Naruto?' batinnya, dan sekarang, dirinya begitu sangat penasaran dengan kekuatan Kapten muda tersebut. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, dirinya kemudian menatap ke arah Eligos, Forneus juga Phoenix yang juga menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil. Bangunan-banguan yang ada di ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba bergetar terlihat beberapa puing-puing bebatuan di atas runtuh, membuat Naruto, Yahiko juga yang lainnya terkejut. Puing-puing bangunan berjatuhan dari langit-langit, membuat mereka semua menghindari tapi timpaan reruntuhan tersebut. Hinata yang tidak melihat sekitar, kakinya kesandung dengan bebatuan yang berjatuhan itu, juga ada reruntuhan yang akan menimpanya dari langit, membuat Neji terbelalak melihatnya.

" NONA HINATA!?" seru Neji membuat Hinata menatap ke arahnya, kemudian menatap ke atas, terlihat puing bebatuan besar yang siap menimpanya. Memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah, dirinya siap menerima rasa saki akibat hantaman puing bangunan besar tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba saja, tangan kanannya di tarik keras ke atas, membuat Hinata terkejut, kemudian dirinya melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya. Kedua mata lavendernya membulat, terlihat sosok Naruto yang menggendong dirinya _bridal style_ menatap lurus kedepan, dengan Forneus yang berenang membawa pemuda tampan tersebut, diikuti Phoenix yang ada di sampingnya, juga Eligos yang dengan kuda neraka miliknya, berlari gesit menghindari puing-puing tersebut.

" Jangan ceroboh." katanya singkat, membuat Hinata tersadar, yang kemudian, dirinya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dalam.

" Ma-maa-af Ka-kap-pten.." katanya terbata, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya, dnegan Forneus yang berenang menghindari puing-puing bangunan tersebut. Menatap ke arah Yahiko beserta yang lainn masih bengong, Naruto berseru.

" TUNGGU APA LAGI KALIAN!? AYO KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI!?" seru Naruto yang langsung saja mereka menaiki masing-masing mahkluk sihir mereka. Forneus membuka mulutnya, yang langsung saja menembakkan semburan air kuat di depan mereka yang akan menjadi jalan keluar mereka, bantu dengan Eligos yang melempar lancer kanannya, yang langsung saja, dinding tersebut hancur, langsung saja Naruto dengan Forneus, beserta Phoenix dan Eligos keluar dari _dungeon_ tersebut, diikuti Yahiko, Konan, Hidan, dan Nagato dengan kupu-kupu kertas raksasa Konan, beserta Neji, Shikamaru dan Lee dengan naga angin pemuda Hyuga tersebut. Forneus berenang merendah, yang kemudian hiu tersebut menghadap ke reruntuhan _dungeon_ tersebut. Naruto melompat ke bawah, yang kemudian dirinya menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya, terlihat gadis Hyuga itu masih menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, sedikit menjauh dari pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Nona Hinata!" seru Neji berlari mendekati sepupunya itu, berdiri tepat di hadapan gaids Hyuga itu, mengecek keadaan adiknya tersebut satu per satu. Merasa tidak menemukan luka, Neji menghembuskan nafas lega, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang juga menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

" Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Nona Hinata, Kapten." kata Neji tulus sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, sedangkan Naruto menarik sedikit sudut bibir kanannya.

" Sudah tugas seorang Kapten untuk melindungi anggotanya." kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu kanannya pemuda Hyuga tersebut, kemudian berjalan melewati dirinya. Neji yang mendengar perkataan Kaptennya itu meluruskan tubuhnya, berbalik, terlihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Yahiko juga yang lainnya. Tersenyum tipis, pemuda Hyuga tersebut sedikit membungkuk ke arahnya untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto berjalan diam diikuti ketiga iblis miliknya, mendekati ke arah Yahiko juga yang lainnya melihat reruntuhan _dungeon_ di depan mereka. Lee yang menyadari kedatangan kaptennya itu, berlari mendekati Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar.

" Kapten! Anda sungguh luar biasa!" serunya kagum, membuat Naruto tertawa gugup mendengarnya.

" Bukan diriku yang luar biasa Lee, tapi Eligoslah yang mengalahkan mahkluk tersebut." kata Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Eligos yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

" Jadi, sekarang keadaan sudah aman?" terdengar suara Nagato yang bertanya kepada Yahiko. Naruto juga Lee menatap ke arah mereka berlima, terlihat pria bermabut jingga itu yang mengangguk.

" Sepertinya begitu. Aku rasa monster wanita bunga itu juga para incubus tersebutlah yang menculik gadis-gadis perawan desa bulan." jelas Yahiko sambil memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya.

" Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa untuk memberitahukan jika keadaan sudah aman." kata Konan membuat Yahiko mengangguk mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, beberapa bebatuan bangunan yang hancur tersebut meledak, membuat Yahiko beserta yang lainnya terkejut. Naruto langsung naik ke atas kepala Forneus, dirinya menatap tajam cahaya merah yang mencuat kelangit. Sebuah tangan raksasa merah dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam keluar dari dalam reruntuhan tersebut, yang tidak lama setelahnya, muncul sosok iblis pria raksasa bertubuh kekar, dengan rambut hitam kemerahan seperti api, juga dua tanduk runcing besar yang muncul di kepalanya. Raksasa yang tingginya mencapai dua ratus kaki tersebut memperlihatkan tubuh berototnya yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya bagian atas, sedangkan di bagian bawahnya, terlihat sebuah cawat terbuat dari kulit harimau, memperlihatkan otot-otot kakinya. Sepasang sayap berbentuk kalelawar terbuka dengan gagahnya, dengan sebuah kapak raksasa yang ada di genggaman tangan iblis pria raksasa tersebut. Mata merahnya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, Yahiko beserta anggota-anggotanya yang menatap terkejut sosok mahkluk raksasa di depannya. Mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, yang langsung saja monster itu mengibaskan ke bawah, membuat Yahiko langsung berseru.

 _" Gold Form : Seraphim!"_ yang kemudian terciptalah sebuah pedang raksasa emas di hadapannya, langsung menangkis kibasan kapak tersebut.

" Keh…" keluh Yahiko yang langsung terjatuh berlutut, dengan tangan kanannya yang membentuk sudut siku-siku di depan, menangkis serangan incubus versi raksasa tersebut. Hidan yang melihat teman seperjuangannya itu dalam keadaan bahaya, juga _great sword_ ciptaan Yahiko sudah mulai retak, langsung berseru.

 _" Titanium Form : Andromeda Chains!"_ serunya yang langsung saja, dari dalam tanah sekitar incubus raksasa tersebut, keluarlah rantai-rantai perak panjang. Rantai-raintai tersebut, langsung saja melilit kedua tangan raksasa monster tersebut, leher, juga kedua kaki besar iblis tersebut ketat. Hidan berusaha untuk menarik lengan kanan incubus raksasa tersebut, tapi tampa di duga, rantai sihir miliknya di hancurkan dengan mudah oleh raksasa tersebut, membuat tubuh Hidan terpental ke belakang, yang langsung saja membuat Lee mencoba menahan tubuh pria berambut perak itu, tapi malah membuat mereka berdua terpental, akibat Lee tidak mampu menahan kekuatan yang di dapati oleh pria itu, langsung saja mereka berdua menghantam pohon besar yang ada di sana membuat Hidan maupun Lee memuntahkan darah. Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung saja grimoire miliknya membuka halaman sihir yang di milikinya.

 _" Shadow Magic : Vinculum Malum Umbra!"_ seru Shikamaru yang langsung saja bayangan tubuh miliknya menjadi lebih tebal, kemudian membesar, yang setelahnya membentuk cabang-cabang memanjang mengarah ke kaki incubus raksasa tersebut. Bayangan-bayangan ciptaan pemuda Nara tersebut langsung melilit kedua kaki monster incubus itu sampai di dada, juga kedua tangan raksasa itu di lilit sampai di otot bawah kedua lengan kekar raksasa itu. Neji juga Hinata tidak tinggal diam, langsung saja kedua bangsawan Hyuga itu menggunakan sihir mereka.

 _" Wind Dragon Form : Revolution!"_

 _" Water Dragon Form : Water Dragon Bind!"_

Setelahnya, tercipta naga air juga naga angin yang melayang cepat ke arah sosok incubus raksasa tersebut. Naga air Hinata dengan cepat melilitkan seluruh tubuhnya ke tubuh kekar incubus raksasa itu, sedangkan naga angin Neji langsung menerobos dada monster di depan mereka, tapi serangan naga angin itu bagaikan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi bagi incubus tersebut.

 _" Explosive Paper Magic : Giant Explosion!"_ seru Konan yang langsung saja sebuah kertas putih ukuran besar dengan tulisan sihir hitam menempel tepat di jantung incubus itu.

BOOMMMM!

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat setelah kertas sihir raksasa Konan terbakar, membuat asap putih menutupi bagian atas tubuh raksasa tersebut. Yang membuat mereka semua terkejut adalah, ekspresi wajah dari incubus tersebut tidak berubah sama sekali, seolah-olah ledakan kertas sihir gadis brambut biru itu bukanlah apa-apa.

" A-ap-pa.." kata Konan tidak percaya, karena dirinya sampai-sampai menggunakan salah satu sihir terkuat miliknya. Naruto yang berada di udara bersama Forneus yang melihat semua kejadian di depannya hanya diam. Semua serangan, maupun sihir penahan yang di gunakan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya bagi mahkluk tersebut. Naruto melihat Incubus raksasa itu terbebas dari sihir bayangan milik Shikamaru, kemudian tangan kirinya menarik paksa naga air Hinata yang melilit tubuhnya, yang dengan cepat di belah menjadi dua menggunakan kapak raksasanya. Pedang emas milik Yahikopun hancur berkeping-keping, kemudian pria berambut jingga itu melompat menghindari injakan kaki raksasa incubus tersebut. Naruto melihat anggota Kepolisian dari desa bulan berbondong-bondong berkumpul, mengeluarkan sihir mereka menyerang incubus raksasa tersebut, tapi serangan mereka tidak memberikan bekas sama sekali. Dari semua yang Naruto lihat, dirinya menyimpulkan jika serangan sihir tidak akan mempan, dan dirinya juga melihat Eligos maupun Phoenix yang menyerang incubus raksasa tersebut tidak memberikan sedikitpun luka di tubuh raksasa itu. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah grimoire miliknya, terlihat sosok seorang iblis raksasa menggunakan armor perang merah kehitaman, menggengam sebuah scythe raksasa, juga menaiki seekor naga api mengerikan.

' Hanya ini yang bisa mengalahkan mahkluk setingkat King Incubus. Tapi, aku sudah banyak menggunakan kekuatan sihir milikku, dan lagi, aku tidak tahu tubuhku akan menerima efek apa jika aku memaksakan kembali memanggilnya.' batinnya bimbang. Membuang semua keraguannya, Naruto langsung mengambil posisi semedi, mencoba mengumpulkan semua energi sihir yang dimilikinya di satu titik. Di sisi lain, Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Hidan juga Lee beserta para polisi knight yang membantu mereka berjuang melawan monster iblis tersebut. Yahiko melihat dua mahkluk summon milik Naruto yang juga bertarung, walaupun serangan merekapun sama-sama tidak memberikan efek apapun terhadap iblis raksasa tersebut. Tinjuan keras mengarah ke Eligos, yang langsung saja, knight iblis itu menangkis menggunakan kedua lancer miliknya, membuat iblis neraka tersebut terpental cepat ke belakang, yang mematahkan batang-batang pohon di belakangnya, setelahnya berhenti ketika tubuhnya menabrak batu besar yang ada di hutan tersebut. Phoenix langsung menembakkan pusaran api ke arah incubus tersebut, tapi telapak tangan raksasa milik iblis itu menangkis serangan api miliknya, yang kemudian menangkap tubuh burung api abadi itu, mengenggap erat, membuat phoenix mengeluarkan suara kesakitan, yang tidak lama setelahnya, raksasa incubus itu mengayunkan tangannya kuat, meninju tangannya kuat beserta burung api tersebut ke tanah keras, membuat tanah tersebut membentuk kawah yang besar, terlihat phoenix yang dalam keadaan kritis, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Eligos yang tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Naruto yang bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang di terima kedua mahkluk summon miliknya itu menggertakan giginya marah, yang langsung saja, energi sihir yang dirinya kumpulkan itu meledak kuat, terlihat aura hitam dari tubuhnya mencuat ke langit, membuat Yahiko juga yang lainnya melihat kejadian tersebut terkejut. Membuka kedua matanya, terlihat azure Naruto menggelap, langsung saja dirinya berseru.

 _ **" Majulah Asmodeus! Kamu adalah salah satu Raja yang memimpin Neraka, juga adalah Raja terhebat di antara segala Raja. Raja yang memimpin 72 iblis dan 18 setan, jatuhkanlah iblis yang ada di hadapanku!"**_ serunya yang kemudian muncul sosok raksasa yang besarnya serupa dengan besar incubus tersebut, mengibaskan scythe miliknya ke dada monster itu, yang lengsung saja tercipta goresan dalam memanjang vertikal, membuat incubus raksasa tersebut terjatuh. Mata merah Asmodeus menatap ke arah phoenix yang di dalam kubah besar dalam keadaan kritis, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Eligos yang terbaring tidak berdaya dengan kuda neraka miliknya, juga menatap Naruto yang kembali kehilangan kendali tubuhnya lagi dengan aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu. Mata merah Raja iblis itu langsung menajam, menatap ke arah incubus raksasa tersebut nyalang. Memutar scythe raksasanya ke udara, yang langsung saja iblis tersebut membelah tubuh besar incubus itu seketika, kemudian naga api yang di tungganginya menyemburkan api, membakar tubuh iblis tersebut sampai kobaran api tersebut membakar habis seluruh tubuh iblis itu, membuat Yahiko beserta semua orang yang melihat kejadiannya terkejut. Asmodeus membalikkan tubuhnya, naganya membawa mendekat ke arah Naruto, dengan Forneus yang dalam posisi hormat ke arahnya. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, terlihat telapak tangannya yang terbuka di sana, kemudian tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto melayang ke udara, mendarat di atas telapak tangan iblis tersebut. Cahaya ungu kehitaman langsung saja menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, Phoenix juga Eligos bersamaan, yang perlahan-lahan, luka di alamin Phoenix dan Eligos menghilang. Kedua iblis tersebut perlahan-lahan bangkit, terlihat Phoenix yang mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, terbang mendekati Raja Iblis tersebut, juga Eligos yang menunggang kudanya kembali, berlari kencang menuju ke arah yang sama. Perlahan-lahan, cahaya ungu kegelapan yang menyelimuti Naruto menghilang, terlihat kedua azurenya yang kembali jerni seperti biasanya. Naruto mengedipkan beberapa kali kedua matanya, memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, melirik ke arah Asmodeus yang ada di depannya, terkejut.

" A-as-smo-mod-deus…" katanya terbata, terlihat Raja iblis tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya.

 _ **" Kembangkanlah kemampuanmu sedikit lagi, maka kamu bisa memanggilku tampa kehilangan kesadaran lagi."**_ kata Asmodeus dengan suara beratnya, membuat kedua azure membulat mendengarnya.

" Be-benarkah?" tanyanya, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Raja iblis tersebut.

 _ **" Di telapak tangan kananmu, sudah muncul lambang segel milikku. Jadi, jika kamu kembangkan lagi kemampuanmu, maka kamu bisa leluasa memanggilku, cucuku."**_ kata Asmodeus membuat Naruto langsung menarik sarung tangan kanannya, menatap telapak tangan kanannya, terkejut karena memang lambang segel Asmodeus benar-benar ada di sana. Mengepal tangan kanannya erat, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya, menatap pasti ke kedua mata merah iblis tersebut.

" Aku akan mulai berlatih serius mulai sekarang. Terima kasih sudah membimbingku selama ini, kakek." katanya membuat Asmodeus tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, juga mata merahnya menatap lembut ke arah sosok pemuda di atas telapak tangannya itu.

" Sekarang, kakek bisa kembali lagi ke Kerajaan kakek. Maaf aku mengangguk waktu kakek. Dan terima kasih, sudah menyembuhkan Phoenix dan Eligos untukku." kata Naruto membungkuk badan sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Asmodeus, begitupula Phoenix dan Eligos yang memberi hormat kepada Raja iblis tersebut, sedangkan Asmodeus memberi senyum kecil mendengarnya, kemudian mengarahkan tangan besarnya mendekati ke arah Forneus, terlihat Naruto yang meluruskan tubuhnya, yang kemudian melompat turun, mendarat di atas kepala monster laut tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh besar Asmodeus menghilang dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang kecil, terlihat wajah iblis tersebut memberi senyum ke arah Naruto, yang di balas senyum oleh pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Setelah Asmodeus menghilang sepenuhnya, Naruto menatap kembali telapak tangan kanannya, yang terlihat simbol Asmodeus berwarna hitam melingkar di sana. Menatap ke langit pasti, dirinya akan memulai latihan untuk menyempurnakan kemampuan sihirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yang penasaran dengan simbol Asmodeus di telapak tangan kanan Naruto, bisa cari di google, klik saja Asmodeus Seal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertarungan yang cukup lama melawan mahkluk-mahkluk mistis yang kononnya menculik gadis-gadis perawan di desa bulan, squad Naruto dan squad Yahiko kembali ke kantor kepolisian desa. Yahiko menjelaskan kepada seluruh penduduk, jika keributan yang terjadi sebelumnya adalah mereka melawan mahkluk yang menculik perawan-perawan desa bulan, dan sekarang, mahkluk-mahkluk tersebut sudah di kalahkan oleh mereka. Hidan dan Lee yang terluka akibat hantaman keras sebelumnyapun di cek oleh dokter setempat di desa tersebut, yang kemudian, dada mereka berdua di perban, akibat lebam biru yang tercetak cukup luas di dada mereka. Hari juga suda petang, Naruto dan Yahiko memutuskan untuk menginap di kantor kepolisian desa. Di kantor kepolisian tersebut, memang ada ruangan yang untuk petugas yang tidur di tempat tersebut, tapi hanya memiliki 6 kasur.

Langit yang tadinya berwarna orange, sekarang di gantikan dengan warna hitam. Bulan purnama juga begitu indah malam ini di temani oleh bintang-bintang. Para penduduk desa bulan, tertama wanita, juga sudah tidak takut untuk keluar malam, karena iblis yang menculik gadis-gadis perawan sudah di kalahkan oleh squad Naruto dan Yahiko. Hinata dan Konan menyiapkan makan malam di kantor kepolisian desa itu, di bantu oleh beberapa staff wanita yang bekerja di kantor tersebut. Gadis Hyuga itu sedikit bingung, dirinya tidak melihat Kapten squadnya dari tadi. Penasaran, juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya di kejadian _dungeon_ tadi siang, dirinya akhirnya bertanya.

" A-ano.. apa ada yang melihat Kapten Naruto?" tanyanya membuat Yahiko yang sebelumnya bercanda dengan Hidan menatap ke arahnya.

" Kalau tidak salah, Naruto sedang berlajan-jalan di hutan belakang kantor ini." jawabnya membuat gadis Hyuga itu mengangguk

" Terima kasih, kapten Yahiko." kata Hinata yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria berambut jingga itu, kemudian Hinata berlari pelan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Di depan, dirinya bertemu dengan Neji dan Shikamaru sambil membawa makanan ringan, terlihat kedua pemuda tersebut saling berbincang satu sama lain.

" Selamat malam, Neji-niisan, Shikamaru-san." sapa Hinata formal sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Neji dan Shimakaru yang melihat gadis Hyuga itu tersenyum kecil, mengangguk.

" Selamat malam, Nona Hinata. Nona, apa yang kamu cari di luar malam-malam begini?" tanya Neji membuat Hinata meluruskan tubuhnya, tersenyum.

" Aku ingin memanggil Kapten Naruto jika makan malam sudah siap, Neji-niisan. Kapten Yahiko bilang, jika Kapten Naruto ada di belakang hutan kantor ini." jelas Hinata membuat Neji mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah, dan jika Kapten sedang dalam keadaan tidak boleh di ganggu, langsung pergi." pesan Neji yang di jawab anggukan oleh gadis Hyuga tersebut. Hinata berlari kecil ke belakang gedung kepolisian tersbeut, terlihat jalan setapak terbuat dari batu ada di depannya. Turun dengan hati-hati, Hinata menapak satu per satu batu yang di pijaknya. Jalan yang di pijaknya begitu gelap, tapi berterima kasih kepada sinar rembulan yang menyinari jalan tersebut untuk Hinata. Jujur saja, sebenarnya gadis Hyuga itu jatuh dalam pesona pemuda Namikaze itu sejak penerimaan _knight_ baru. Ketampanan maupun kekuatan yang di miliki oleh pemuda tersebut, benar-benar membuat seorang Hyuga Hinata tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok pemuda tersebut. Tapi sungguh di sayangkan, karena kaptennya sudah di miliki oleh wanita lain, yang begitu cantik juga anggung. Suara ciprikan air membuat dirinya tersadar dari lamunannya, membuat Hinata menatap sekeliling, mencari asal suara ciprakan air tersebut. Hinata melihat ada sebuah danau kecil di depannya, tapi kedua lavendernya membulat, melihat seseorang yang ada di dalam danau tersebut. Di tengah-tengah danau itu, terlihat Naruto dalam keadaan setengah tubuhnya yang terlihat di bagian atasnya, memperlihatkan tubuh _muscle_ yang terlatih tidak berlebihan, memperlihatkan perut _six pack_ ketat dengan otot dada yang gempal, juga otot lengannya yang besar. Naruto menyiram air ke dadanya, yang kemudian dirinya mengelap dada kanannya, juga terlihat puting yang menegang akibat dinginnya air malam. Bulan purnama seperti terpesona dengan ketampanan dari pemuda Namikaze tersebut, membuat cahaya rembulan itu seperti hanya untuk meneranginya. Naruto membungkukkan badannya sebentar ke dalam air, yang kemudian menegakkan kembali sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, terciptalah ciprakkan air yang mengarah ke depan dengan kedua matanya terpejam. Hinata yang melihat kejadian langkah di depannya itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan wajah yang memerah, terpesona melihat sosok kaptennya itu dalam keadaan _shirtless_. Kedua kakinya mendadak lemas, yang tidak lama setelahnya, tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke tanah, tapi dirinya langsung tersadar, dengan tergesa-gesa, dirinya merangka, mencoba berdiri, kemudian berlari meninggalkan danau tersebut sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar-debar juga wajahnya yang memerah. Naruto yang menyapukan dada kirinya dengan air, melirik ke arah tempat Hinata mengintipnya tadi. Dirinya sejak tadi sudah menyadari aliran sihir yang similiar mendekatinya, dan ternyata memang milik salah satu anggota squarenya, Hyuga Hinata. Naruto berjalan ke daratan, perlahan-lahan bagian pinggang, juga paha berototnya terlihat, kemudian kaki panjang _muscle_ miliknya, memperlihatkan kepada dunia betapa sempurnanya tubuh yang di miliki oleh pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Sebagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh bayangan malam, kemudian dirinya mengibaskan rambutnya ke kiri kemudian kanan membuat ciprakan-ciprakan air kecil bertebaran ke mana-mana, lalu berjalan mendekati batu cukup besar yang tidak jauh di depannya dengan pakaiannya yang terlipat rapi di sana. Jika Hinata datang mencarinya, maka pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan oleh gadis Hyuga tersebut, dan mau tidak mau, Naruto harus kembali ke kantor Kepolisian.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari masuk ke dalam kantor dengan ngos-ngosan, membuat beberapa staff yang ada di sana menatap bingung ke arahnya. Detak jantungnya masih belum kembali normal, akibat beberapa saat sebelumnya melihat Kapten square mereka mandi dengan tidak sengaja. Masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, kemudian gadis Hyuga itu menutup sedikit kasar pintu tersebut, membuat Yahiko, Konan, Hidan, Nagato, Lee, Neji juga Shikamaru menatap bingung dengan tingkah gadis yang biasanya lembut tersebut. Beberapa menit setelahnya, muncul sosok Naruto dengan rambut sedikit basah seperti sehabis mandi. Yahiko dan Hidan saling menatap satu sama lain, kedua pria itu mengingat kembali Hinata yang sebelumnya masuk dengan wajah memerah. Tiba-tiba saja, sengiran menyebalkan menghias di kedua wajah pria tersebut, sedangkan Nagato yang melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala.

" Naruto-kun, tadi kamu habis melakukan apa~?" tanya Yahiko dengan nada sing a song, sedangkan Naruto berjalan mendekati ke arah kelompok tersebut, mengambil sebuah apel merah. Mengigit apel tersebut sedikit, dirinya mengunyah pelan daging apel yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu, kemudian di telan menuju ke kerongkongannya.

" Habis mandi." jawabnya singkat kembali menggigit apelnya kembali.

" Benarkah? Sebelumnya, kami melihat Hinata-san kembali kemari dengan wajah memerah~." goda Hidan, terlihat Neji yang memakan rotinya tenang sambil minum teh hijau miliknya, tapi matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengangkat bahu acuh.

" Apa peduliku? Dia saja yang salah mengintip orang mandi di danau." jawabnya acuh membuat Neji langsung saja menyembur tehnya keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Yahiko, Hidan, Nagato, Lee menatap ke arah pemuda Hyuga tersebut, juga Shikamaru yang terbangun, karena semburan teh Neji mengenai dirinya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Neji yang sedikit berlebihan menghembus nafasnya pelan.

" Tenang Neji. Aku tidak melakukan hal macam-macam terhadap Hinata. Aku menyadari jika dirinya datang mendekat ke danau tempat aku mandi, jadi aku pikir dia ingin memberitahu suatu hal penting atau apapun itu yang ingin di sampaikan Kapten Yahiko, tapi dia melakukan tindakkan yang benar jika seorang gadis mengintip pria milik orang lain mandi harus pergi. Jadi, dia berlari pergi dari tempatku berada." jelas Naruto membuat Neji menatap ke arahnya. Mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja, kemudian dia mengelap mulutnya yang basah.

" Maafkan atas tindakan Nona Hinata, Kapten." kata Neji sambil membungkukkan badannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Bukan salah dia juga. Dia tidak tahu jika aku sedang membersihkan diri, jadi hal itu wajar." jawabnya sambil memberi senyum tipis.

" Kamu lelaki yang bijak eh, Naruto-kun." kata Konan sambil terkekeh membuat Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya malas sambil mengigit apel miliknya.

" Naruto, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Nagato membuat Naruto yang sedang mengunyah apelnya itu mengangguk mendengar perkataan pria berambut merah tersebut.

" Silakan Nagato-san." kata Naruto mempersilakan, membuat Nagato membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

" Mahkluk summon raksasa yang kamu panggil itu, apa kamu bisa memanggilnya seperti kamu memanggil mahkluk summon hiu iblis juga ksatria kuda yang biasa kamu panggil?" tanya Nagato membuat suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Naruto mengambil cangkir miliknya, yang kemudian dirinya letakan kembali cangkirnya itu di meja.

" Tidak. Asmodeus bukanlah mahkluk summon yang bisa aku panggil sesuka hati. Aku sudah menguasai 59 mahkluk summon yang ada di dalam grimoire milikku dan hanya tinggal Asmodeus yang masih belum bisa aku panggil, karena iblis tersebut merupakan iblis terkuat yang ada di dalam grimoire milikku. Jika Asmodeus aku bisa panggil, maka mahkluk summon yang belum bisa aku memanggil mereka, karena syaratnya harus berhasil memanggil Asmodeus dulu baru aku bisa menguasai semua mahkluk summon yang ada di grimoire milikku. Sebenarnya ada 9 Raja Iblis spesial yang membutuhkan kemampuan sihir tinggi untuk di panggil, tapi aku hanya baru bisa memanggil 3, dan hanya tersisa 6 yang belum bisa diriku panggil karena persyaratannya harus menguasai Asmodeus dulu. Kemampuan Asmodeus sangat mengerikan dan bisa di ibaratkan dengan kemampuan 3 _divine beasts._ Makanya membutuhkan pengendalian juga kekuatan sihir tinggi untuk bisa memanggilnya." jelas Naruto membuat mereka semua terkejut mendengar.

" Ti-tig-ga _di-div-ven be-bea-ast-ts_ sek-kalig-gus.." kata Konan terbata, tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda di depannya itu.

" Ya, karena itulah aku mengalami kesulitan untuk memanggilnya dengan kemampuan sihirku yang sekarang. Aku tidak menyangkah, jika harus ada lambang segelnya muncul di telapak tanganku, padahal waktu aku mencoba menguasai memanggil ketiga lainnya tidak seperti ini." kata Naruto sambil menatap ke telapak tangan kanannya yang terlihat segel Asmodeus di sana.

" Jadi bisa di katakan, kamu hanya perlu menguasai memanggil Raja Iblis itu, kemudian kamu sempurna menguasai semua sihir yang ada di grimoire milikmu?" tanya Hidan membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya. Mereka bertujuh yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang kekuatan sihir yang di miliki oleh pemuda Namikaze itu terdiam, terutama Neji dan Shikamaru, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kemampuan sihir mereka berdua saja tidak bisa mengalahkan iblis raksasa incubus yang sebelumnya mereka lawan. Naruto bangkit setelah menghabiskan tiga apel juga sebuah roti miliknya, membuat mereka mendongakkan kepala, menatap sosok pemuda Namikaze yang berjalan keluar.

" Aku akan tidur di luar. Suasana malam di luar sungguh bagus dan sangat sayang di lewatkan. Dan bilangkan kepada Hinata, jika aku tidak marah kepadanya." ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Naruto keluar dari kantor kepolisian, terlihat sisi desa yang begitu indah dnegan cahaya-cahaya lampu, maupun mahkluk summon bundar yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna-warni. Berjalan dengan kedua tangannya di dalam saku diam ke alun-alun desa, terlihat penduduk-penduduk desa yang sedang melakukan aktifitas malam. Sekarang, kasus yang menimpa desa tempannya beradapun sudah terselesaikan, berkat itu, para penduduk bisa melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Beberapa gadis-gadis desa yang berpapasan dnegan kapten muda itu tersipu-sipu dengan wajah yang memerah, karena jarang-jarang mereka melihat _magic knight_ dari Kerajaan datang ke desa mereka, apalagi seorang pemuda sempurna seperti Naruto. Sangat di sayangkan, karena hati sang Kapten muda sudah di miliki oleh seorang gadis yang tertanam di sana, dan lagi dirinya menjadi seorang _magic knight_ bukan untuk mendapati teman wanita, melainkan untuk mencapai tujuannya menyamakan derajat penyihir dari rakyat biasa dengan bangsawan. Kedua mata azurenya menangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik, menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto menatap ke toko aksesoris. Berjalan mendekati toko tersebut, terlihat sang penjaga toko terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda tersebut. Kedua azure miliknya menatap tertarik sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk dua buah tangkai pohon berwarna coklat, yang panjangnya sekitar kurang lebih sepuluh senti dengan hiasan pita berbentuk bunga-bunga sakura yang berkumpul di sisi kanan jepit tersebut.

" Bolehkah aku mengambil yang ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk jepit rambut tersebut, membuat wanita penjaga toko yang sebelumnya terpesona tersadar, terlihat wajahnya yang merona.

" A-ah te-tentu sa-saja." katanya membuat Naruto mengeluarkan dua koin kepingan perak, yang di letakkan di atas meja. Wanita tersebut memberikan jepit rambut sakura tersebut. Berjalan meninggalkan toko tersebut, Naruto menatap jepit rambut itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Dirinya membayangkan jika Shion mengenakannya, pasti akan sangat manis. Menatap kedepan, dirinya juga ingin mencari oleh-oleh buat Kimimaro, Sara dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, anggota squad Naruto dan Yahiko berdiri di depan luar desa bulan. Ya, hari ini mereka akan kembali ke Kerajaan setelah menyelesaikan misi. Naruto melihat beberapa kantong plastik ukuran besar juga sedang, mengecek oleh-oleh yang akan di berikan kepada keluarganya nanti, sedangkan Yahiko dan Hidan selalu menggodanya, karena melihat ada pakaian untuk wanita yang sangat bagus.

" Kalian berdua ini selalu menggoda Naruto. Memang tidak boleh dia membeli pakaian wanita untuk kekasihnya." geram Konan dengan perempatan siku muncul di dahinya, sambil menjewer telinga Hidan juga Yahiko, membuat kedua pria tersebut merintih kesakitan.

" Aw..aw…aw… Am-ampun Konan sayang. Kan kami cuma bercanda." rintih Yahiko sambil memohon untuk di lepaskan.

" Aduh Konan. Kamu main jewer-jewer aku saja. Nanti aku tidak di dekati wanita lagi kan tidak lucu. Reputasiku yang di juluki _bad boy_ oleh gadis-gadis bisa turun." keluh Hidan narsis, yang semakin membuat kedutan kesal wanita berambut biru itu bertambah, menarik lebih kuat kedua telinga pria tersebut membuat Yahiko dan Hidan semakin merintih kesakitan, sedangkan Nagato, Hinata, Lee juga polisi setempat dan penduduk melihat kejadian tersebut terkekeh juga tertawa, begitupula Neji dan Shikamaru yang menahan tawa melihat kejadian tersebut. Naruto mendengus pelan, kemudian dirinya menatap ke kepala polisi desa tersebut.

" Kami kembali dulu, Hiroki-san." kata Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya ke kepala kepolisian desa tersebut. Pria yang menggunakan jubah merah bata itu membalas membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Naruto.

" Hati-hati dalam perjalanan anda kembali ke Kerajaan, Kapten Naruto." katanya membuat Naruto meluruskan tubuhnya, tersenyum kecil.

" Terima kasih. Kami titip seluruh penduduk desa ini kepada anda, Hiroki-san. Jika ada yang mencurigakan kembali, segera lapor ke pusat." pesan Naruto membuat Hiroki sedikit mendalam kan bungkukan badannya.

" Tentu. Tentu saja Kapen Naruto." katanya membuat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian menatap ke arah polisi-polisi penyihir lainnya juga para penduduk. Yahiko dan Hidan yang terbebas dari jeweran Konan itu mengelus telinga mereka masing-masing yang terasa sangat pedas tersebut.

 _ **" Forneus."**_ kata Naruto yang setelahnya, sosok seekor hiu raksasa berwarna biru kehitaman muncul dari permukaan tanah di belakang pemuda tersebut. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan mendekati ke arah Forneus yang menunggu sosok pemuda tampan tersebut. Naruto berjalan mendekati mahkluk laut tersebut, kemudian melompat ke atas kepala hiu iblis tersebut.

 _" Gold Form : Golden Hawk."_ kata Yahiko yang kemudian muncul debu-debu emas di sekitar pria tersbeut, yang tidak lama setelahnya terbentuklah seekor burung elang emas yang membawa terbang pria tersebut, diikuti kupu-kupu raksasa Konan juga naga angin Neji. Elang emas Yahiko terbang mendekati Naruto dengan Forneus, kemudian dirinya menatap ke belakang, tersenyum.

" Kami permisi dulu." pamitnya, yang kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum kecil, lalu terlihat Forneus yang membawa pergi pemuda Namikaze tersebut ke langit. Yahiko yang melihat kepergian pemuda tersebut menyusul, diikuti kupu-kupu raksasa Konan dan naga angin Neji.

.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam, terlihat dari jauh istana megah dengan tembok tinggi yang melindungi bangunan-bangunan dalam kota tersebut.

" Kalian kembalilah ke istana duluan. Aku ingin mampir sebentar di rumah lamaku." kata Naruto yang langsung sana Forneus berenang cepat ke bawah, meninggalkan Yahiko beserta yang lainnya tampa mendengar persetujuan mereka. Yahiko menyengir melihat sosok monster laut Naruto yang berenang tersebut, yang kemudian, burung elang emas miliknya mengikuti pemuda tersebut.

" Memang kamu pikir aku akan mendengarkanmu!" seru Yahiko keras membuat Naruto menoleh sedikit wajahnya ke belakang, terlihat pemuda tampan itu menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" Konan! Susul mereka!" seru Hidan sambil menepuk kuat pundak gadis berambut biru tersebut, membuat Konan meringis kesakitan.

" Tidak usah kuat-kuat! Sakit tahu!" marah Konan, membuat Hidan langsung menarik tangannya, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, tersenyum tidak berdosa ke arah wanita tersebut, sedangkan Nagato hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Neji yang melihat angguta squad Yahiko menyusul kapten mereka menatap ke arah Shikamaru yang menguap malas, Lee yang menatap bola mata hitam yang membesar juga berkaca-kaca, kemudian menatap ke arah adik sepupunya yang menundukkan kepalanya. Menghembuskan nafas, pemuda Hyuga itu tersenyum kecil.

" Kita akan menyusul Kapten." katanya membuat Lee tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, Hinata yang mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah abangnya tersebut, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu malas. Di panti asuhan tempat Kimimaro berada, terlihat Shion, Kimimaro juga anak-anak panti yang sedang bermain di halaman depan dengan riang. Daisuke dan Ryosuke yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran melihat sesuatu dari langit mendekat ke arah mereka. Mata mereka menyipit melihat seekor hiu raksasa dengan arus air yang ada di perutnya dengan enam mata merah yang begitu mengerikan, juga arwah-arwah yang mengelilingi mahkluk tersebut.

" KAK KIMIMARO!? KAK SHION!? ADA MONSTER!?" teriak mereka kompak, membuat keempat anak lain yang sedang main rumah-rumahan begitupula Kimimaro dan Shion terkejut. Kedua orang dewasa itu berlari keluar, mendekati Daisuke dan Ryusuke yang menunjuk ke langit. Kimimaro dan Shion mengikuti arah tunjukkan bocah tersebut, tapi bukannya wajah takut, melainkan senyum terlukis di kedua wajah mereka.

" Daisuke, Ryusuke, lihat baik-baik yang kalian panggil monster tersebut." kata Kimimaro membuat Daisuke juga Ryusuke mendongakkan kepala mereka, menatap lebih teliti monster tersebut. Di atas kepala monster tersebut, berdiri tenang dengan jubah hitam miliknya yang berkibar juga beberapa barang bawaan pemuda tersebut. Forneus berenang mendarat beberapa meter di depan Kimimaro, Shion juga anak-anak panti lainnya. Naruto melompat turun, tersenyum ke arah Kimimaro, Shion juga anak-anak yang kaget melihat kedangangannya.

" KAK NARU!" seru mereka bersamaan sedangkan Naruto tersenyum ke arah mereka.

" Apa kab…"

" WOAAAA! Pilihanmu sungguh hebat Nar!" seruan Yahiko memutuskan perkataan pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Yahiko melompat turun, berjalan mendekati pemuda tampat tersebut, melingkari lengan kanannya di pundak pemuda tersebut akrab.

" Perkenalkan, aku Kapten paling tampan di antara Kapten Kepolisian Kerajaan, Yahiko." katanya membuat Kimimaro, Shion terdiam, sedangkan bocah-bocah tersebut menatap bingung ke arahnya. Naruto hanya mendesah lelah dengan perkenalan seniornya itu, menatap ke arah mereka semua, tersenyum.

" Pria ini adalah seniorku, Yahiko. Dia juga seorang Kapten yang sama Kesatuan denganku." kata Naruto membuat Kimimaro mengangguk mengerti, lalu menatap ke arah Yahiko, tersenyum.

" Maaf sebelumnya. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Kimimaro, bisa di bilang saya ini adalah 'ayah' Naruto." kata Kimimaro ramah.

" Namaku Shion. Aku adalah teman masa kecil Naruto-kun." kata Shion sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah pria berambut jingga tersebut, membuat Yahiko sedikit mengeluarkan rona pink tipis di kedua pipinya.

BLETAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, Konan menjitak kepala pria berambut jingga tersebut, membuat Yahiko langsung terjungkang ke depan, sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit itu, membuat Kimimaro, Shion, juga bocah-bocah tersebut terkejut melihatnya.

" Perkenalkan, namaku Konan, anggota dari squad Yahiko. Lalu ini Hidan yang juga satu squad denganku." kata Konan tersenyum manis ke arah anggota keluarga Naruto, membuat Hidan yang tadinya sudah menyusun kalimatnya itu menatap kesal ke arah wanita berambut biru tersebut.

" Namaku Nagato. Aku juga anggota square Yahiko." kata Nagato sambil tersenyum, membuat Kimimaro juga Shion tersenyum mendengarnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati ke arah pria berambut putih tersebut, sambil menyodorkan beberapa plastik warna warni.

" Ini adalah oleh-oleh yang aku beli waktu ada tugas di Desa Bulan, Kak Kimimaro. Terimalah." katanya tersenyum, membuat Kimimaro tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, menerima barang tersebut, belum sempat Kimimaro mengucapkan terima kasih, kantong plastik yang ada di genggamannya di rebut oleh bocah-bocah asuhannya itu, yang kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam panti tersebut.

" Dasar bocah-bocah itu. Kemarin-kemarin kangen dengan Kak Naruto, sekarang oleh-oleh yang di bawa olehmu di rebut langsung." kata Kimimaro sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto juga Shion terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Shion tersadar jika ada beberapa orang lain di belakang kelompok Yahiko, mendekatkan diri ke pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" Naruto-kun, apa mereka anggota squad milikmu?" tanya Shion berbisik membuat Naruto menatap ke arah Neji, Shikamaru, Lee juga Hinata. Menarik sudut bibir kanannya sedikit, Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Ya Shion. Mereka adalah anggota squadku." katanya membuat Shion kembali menatap ke arah keempat anggota squad pemuda tersebut.

" Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuga Neji dan ini adik sepupuku, Hyuga Hinata juga pemuda yang tidak berniat hidup itu Nara Shikamaru." kata Neji sedikit membungkuk ke arah Shion, begitupula Hinata yang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah gadis tersebut. Shikamaru yang mendengar perkataan Neji hanya menguap, kemudian menatap ke arah Shion, tersenyum tipis.

" Nara Shikamaru, anggota squad dari Kapten Naruto." katanya.

" Aku adalah Rock Lee! Anggota dari kapten Namikaze Naruto! Salam kenal." katanya bersemangat sambil berpose 'good guy' ke arah Shion. Shion yang mengetahui anggota dari kekasihnya itu sedikit terkejut, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto, yag ternyata juga menatap ke arahnya. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu terhipnotis oleh azure indah yang di miliki oleh pemuda Namikaze tersebut, seolah-olah kedua iris pemuda itu menariknya ke dalam, sampai-sampai dirinya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tadinya ingin dirinya ucapkan.

" Ahem! Jika kalian berdua ingin bermesraan dan saling memadu kasih, tolong jangan di sini." kata Hidan membuat Shion tersentak, yang langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto, memunggungi semua orang sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang merona. Naruto menatap kesal ke arah Hidan yang menyengir begitu menyebalkan, sedangkan Yahiko memberi dua jempol ke arah pria berambut perak tersebut. Naruto berjalan mendekati Shion yang masih malu, tersenyum kecil sambil menyodorkan kantok plastik yang di bawanya itu.

" Ini untukmu, Shion." kata Naruto lembut membuat Shion sedikit melirik ke belakang, melihat plastik ukuran sedang berwarna merah di hadapannya. Membalik menghadap ke ara pemuda tersebut, Shion menerimanya, tersenyum lembut ke arah kekasihnya itu.

" Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Tapi sejujurnya, kamu tidak perlu memberikan barang seperti ini." kata Shion membuat Naruto menggeleng pelan mendengarnya.

" Sesekali tidak apa-apa, lagipula pakaian itu sangat cocok untukmu." katanya membuat Shion menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona pink yang keluar dari kedua pipinya. Naruto mengambil sesuatu di saku kanannya, mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut yang di belinya itu. Mendekatlan jepit rambut tersebut ke pelipis kanan Shion, membuat gadis tersebut sedikit terkejut.

" Sesuai dugaanku, memang terlihat manis untukmu." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum membuat Shion sedikit menatap ke arah Naruto yang di kedua matanya begitu bersinar. Naruto memasangkan jepit rambut tersebut ke pelipis rambut pirang pucat gadis tersebut, kemudian sedikit menyelipkan rambut gadis itu di telinga, membuat Shion terlihat begitu manis di kedua azure Naruto. Shion yang di perlakukan seperti itu oleh pemuda tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya yang memerah.

" Te-terim-ma ka-kas-sih, Na-nar-rut-to-kun." katanya terbata-bata, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk pelan puncuk rambut gadis tersebut.

" Ah~. Indahnya yang sedang kasmaran~." kata Yahiko membuat Shion menundukkan wajahnya malu, membuat Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh gadis tersebut, menatap datar ke arah pria berambut jingga itu.

" Kamu juga bisa melakukan hal-hal romantis dengan Konan-san jika mau, Kapten Yahiko." katanya yang menyengir kecil melihat sekarang giliran Yahiko dan Konan yang merona, membuat Hidan terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu layaknya remaja tanggung, begitupula Nagato yang tertawa pelan. Shion mencubit perut atletis Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan menatap ke arahnya dengan alis kanannya yang terangkat.

" Kamu memang tidak malu?" cicit Shion dengan wajah yang sangat merah, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Malu?" beo Naruto bingung, tapi kemudian tersenyum misterius, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan gadis tersebut, membuat Shion memekik pelan karena kaget.

" Aku malah ingin memberitahukan kepada dunia jika kamu adalah **milikku,** Shion-chan." bisik Naruto seduktif menekan kata 'milikku' membuat Shion memanas mendengarnya sambil mengenggam kalung pemberian pemuda tersebut, juga mencubit keras pinggang pemuda tersebut, terlihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit meringis menerima 'cubitan sayang' dari gadis tersebut. Hinata yang melihat kemesraan Naruto dengan Shion menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Sebuah tangan menepuk lembut pundak kanannya, membuat Hinata tersentak, mendongakkan wajahnya ke kanan. Kedua iris lavender gadis Hyuga itu melihat sosok Neji yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Hinata yang mengerti maksud abang sepupunya itu membalas dengan senyum lembut, mengangguk sekali. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap ke arah Kimimaro.

" Aku akan kembali ke kantor pusat untuk melapor misi kami sukses. Jika ada waktu luang, aku akan main kemari." kata Naruto membuat Kimimaro mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, Naruto." kata Kimimaro tersenyum, membuat pemuda Namikaze itu membalas senyuman pria tersebut, mengangguk. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Shion yang terlihat raut wajah gadis tersebut sedih.

" Aku harus kembali lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Shion." katanya sambil menepuk pelan kepala gadis tersebut, membuat Shion mengangguk lemah mendengarnya. Terkekeh pelan, Naruto mengecup kening gadis berambut pirang pucat itu, membuat Shion tersentak. Melepaskan kecupannnya yang cukup lama, Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis di depannya itu, berbalik berjalan mendekati Forneus yang masih terlihat sedikit jauh dari mereka. Melompat ke atas kepala Forneus, Naruto membalikkan badannya ke depan, tersenyum ke arah Kimimaro juga Shion yang menatap ke arahnya.

" Aku pergi dulu." pamitnya yang kemudian Forneus berenang memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, kemudian ke langit dengan arus yang tenang.

" Kami pamit dulu, Kimimaro-san." pamit Yahiko yang sudah naik di punggung elang emas miliknya, Konan, Hidan dan Yahiko yang naik di atas kupu-kupu kertas biru raksasa beserta Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Lee yang sudah naik di punggung naga angin pemuda Hyuga tersebut.

" Hati-hati kalian semua." kata Kimimaro yang kemudian, ketiga mahkluk tersebut terbang menyusul Naruto dengan Forneus yang sudah cukup jauh kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kerajaan Konoha, Ruang Rapat Petinggi Kerajaan

Di sebuah bagian dari Istana Konoha bagian tengah, sebuah ruangan besar dengan nuansa warna kuning keemasan yang berpadu dengan merah, juga kemewahan-kemewahan yang ada di dalamnya itu, terlihat enam petinggi kerajaan sedang melangsungkan sebuah rapat. Meja ukuran persegi panjang, dengan satu kuris yang di ujung, dua kursi di sisi kanan, juga dua kursi di sisi kiri dan satu kursi di ujung yang lain. Hiruzen duduk berhadapan dengan Danzo, sedangkan Obito dan Kakashi duduk berhadapan dengan Asuma dengan Ibiki.

" Baiklah, sekarang aku bisa memulai rapat ini." kata Hiruzen membuka suara, yang di jawab kelima anggota lainnya.

" Seperti yang kita dapat kabar dari Jendral Kakashi, jika kasus menghilangnya gadis-gadis di desa bulan ternyata ulah iblis _Incubus_ , tapi, squad Naruto dan squad Yahiko telah berhasil mengalahkan iblis tersebut dan membuat _dungeon Blue Moon_ hancur. Dan Kakashi, bisa kamu jelaskan secara rinci bagaimana mereka bisa menuntaskannya, sedangkan Kesatuan AD dengan Kolonel di squadmu tidak bisa menuntaskannya." tanya Hiruzen serius, membuat Danzo, Obito, Asuma juga Ibiki menatap ke arahnya.

" Tentu Yang Mulia. Seperti yang di beritakan oleh Yahiko, ketika mereka masuk ke dalam _dungeon_ tersebut, Naruto mengsummon salah satu mahkluk summonnya untuk memancing keluar iblis yang berjaga di kuil tersebut. Dari keterangan yang aku dapatkan, jika mereka menghadapi puluhan _incubus_ , _Vivian,_ dan _King Incubus_ sekaligus." jelas Kakashi membuat mereka terkejut.

" Salah satu anggota kesatuanku juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tidak sampai hal tersebut terjadi." kata Obito heran mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya.

" Mungkin monster summon milik Naruto terasa mengancam untuk ketiga iblis tersebut, makanya sampai menampakkan dirinya untuk menyerang square Naruto dan square Yahiko." nilai Ibiki, membuat Danzo mengangguk menyetujuinya.

" Aku rasa juga seperti itu. Monster summon yang di miliki Naruto masih belum ada keterangannya, dan lagi, di arsip sihir Kerajaan tidak ada menjelaskan mahkluk-mahkluk tersebut." kata Danzo sambil mengelus dagunya.

" Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit bingung." kata Kakashi tiba-tiba, membuat Asuma menaiki salah satu alisnya bingung.

" Maksudmu Kakashi?" tanyanya.

" Mahkluk summon yang di panggil saat di Takigakure juga di Desa Bulan memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama yang di beritakan, baik dari pemimpin daerah Takigakure maupun laporan dari Yahiko." jawabnya membuat Hiruzen juga Danzo terkejut.

" Apa maksudmu adalah mahkluk summon yang di panggil Naruto-kun menyelesaikan misi di desa Bulan adalah mahkluk yang membuat dirinya tidak sadarkan diri 3 hari waktu itu di Takigakure?" tanya Danzo yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria Hatake tersebut.

" Benar, Danzo-sama. Tapi kali ini, Naruto tidak kehilangan kendali maupun kesadaran dirinya seperti yang terjadi di Takigakure. Dan lagi, ada satu berita yang mengejutkan tentang mahkluk tersebut." kata Kakashi yang langsung serius, membuat mereka semua menegang.

" Apa itu?" tanya Hiruzen ingin tahu.

" Mahkluk summon tersebut, menurut informasi dari Naruto sendiri, kemampuannya setara dengan tiga _divine beasts_ sekaligus." jawabnya membuat mereka terbelalak tidak percaya mendengarnya.

" Tiga _Divine Beasts_!?" seru Obito tidak percaya, yang langsung saja Hiruzen, Danzo, Asuma, Kakashi dan Ibiki melempar tatapan tajam ke arah pria Uchiha tersebut, membuat Obito langsung menutup mulutnya. Danzo menekukkan kedua siku lengannya di meja dengan telapak tangannya yang di satukan menutup bibirnya, menatap lurus ke arah Hiruzen yang juga membalas menatapnya.

" Apa informasi ini masih di rahasiakan?" tanya Danzo serius melirik ke arah pria berambut perak tersebut, terlihat Kakashi yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kita harus hati-hati. Di Kerajaan kita ini, Ibiki-san menemukan ada mata-mata dari Iwa juga Suna. Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui kemampuan sebenarnya dari Naruto-kun. Dari informasi mata-mata Ibiki-san yang ada di dua kerajaan itu, Naruto-kun sedang menjadi incaran oleh Iwa, karena kejadian yang terjadi di Takigakure." jelas Danzo membuat keempat Jendral tersebut terdiam mendengarnya.

" Dan Ibiki-san, kamu sudah memberikan hukuman yang pantas untuk penyihir Iwa tersebut?" tanya Danzo membuat Ibiki mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja, Danzo-sama. Tindakkan yang di lakukannya termaksud hukuman berat dan juga, sepertinya Iwa tidak peduli dengan penyihir tersebut. eksekusi tertutup akan di langsungkan 2 hari lagi di dalam ruang 3 Kesatuan Inteligent." jelas Ibiki membuat Danzo mengangguk puas mendengarnya.

" Dan dua minggu lagi, akan ada event pertarungan Magic Knight Lima Negara, dan tahun ini, Konoha sebagai tuan rumah." kata Hiruzen membuat Kakashi mengerang lelah mendengarnya.

" Mereka pasti ingin melihat kemampuan Naruto secara langsung dalam event ini." erangnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya lelah di kursi miliknya, yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Hiruzen, Danzo, Obito, Asuma juga Ibiki.

" Bagaimana tidak? Kemampuan sihir yang di miliki Naruto sangat misterius, terutama mahkluk-mahkluk summon yang dimilikinya. Kedua Kaisar sialan itu pasti penasaran dengan kemampuan dari mahkluk-mahkluk summon yang entah dimana Naruto dapatkan." kata Obito dengan kedua tangannya di letakkan di belakang kepalanya.

" Naruto pasti aku ikutkan dalam event tersebut, dengan squad Yahiko juga squad Iruka." kata Kakashi membuat Hiruzen dan Danzo mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kalau dariku, squad Itachi, squad Yugao dan squad Sasuke." kata Obito membuat Hiruzen, Danzo, Ibiki, Asuma juga Kakashi menatap ke arahnya.

" Apa?" tanyanya bingung melihat kelima petinggi itu menatap aneh ke arahnya.

" Kamu bilang apa barusan? Squad Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi takut salah dengar, membuat Obito berdecak kesal ke arahnya.

" Sasuke terus memaksaku agar dia bisa memiliki squad sendiri seperti Naruto. Kamu tahu bukan, akibat kejadian di Takigakure, dia merasa harga diri AD terutama dirinya di injak-injak oleh Kesatuan Kepolisian. Fugaku juga memintaku agar mengabulkannya, karena percuma saja menolak permintaan pemuda itu." katanya kesal membuat mereka terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Sepertinya Sasuke-kun termotifasi gara-gara kemampuan Naruto-kun." kata Hiruzen, yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh mereka semua.

" Itu bagus jika Sasuke-kun termotifasi karena melihat kemampuan Naruto-kun. Aku harap mereka berdua bisa akrab. Dan ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan sekitar kerajaan perbatasan?" tanya Danzo.

" Seperti biasa, kita masih beradu dengan Iwa juga Suna tentang wilayah kekuasaan, terutama Suna, karena sebagian wilayah _dungeon Temple of Sand Spirit_ yang sebagian dari bangunan tersebut masuk ke dalam wilayah Konoha." jelas Obito membuat Hiruzen menghembuskan nafas lelah, sedangkan Danzo memijit keningnya pelan.

" Kenapa juga _dungeon_ tersebut tepat berada di garis perbatasan Kerajaan? Siapa yang bangun dulu di situ?" kesal Danzo dengan letak _dungeon_ Kuil Pasir tersebut berada di perbatasan dengan Negara Angin.

" Sebaiknya kita nanti saja membahas hal tersebut. Untuk sekarang, lebih baik kita memfokuskan untuk penyelenggaraan event dua minggu lagi." kata Hiruzen yang di jawab anggukan oleh keempat jendral tinggi tersebut, begitupula Danzo, walaupun malas-malasan karena dirinya pusing memikirkan masalah kerajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya di Kerajaan Konoha, terlihat keseharian-keseharian _magic knights_ dari Kerajaan Api tersebut melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Naruto membereskan beberapa dokumen miliknya. Dia di tugaskan untuk mengecek semua laporan-laporan penyelesaian kasus sebelumnya. Saat membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu, dirinya sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke pinggang kirinya, tepat di mana grimoirenya berada. Menatap sejenak grimoire miliknya itu, kemudian dirinya menetalakan kembali dokumen yang sudah di susun rapi di atas meja, mengarahkan tangannya ke grimoire miliknya. Mengambil grimoirenya itu, kemudian dirinya membuka halaman yang di carinya. Saat di halaman tiga puluh dua, terlihat gambar besar Asmodeus yang dengan gagahnya naik naga inferno miliknya, kemudian dirinya membaca keterangan yang ada di samping halamannya tersebut. Melihat persyaratan-persyaratan yang harus dirinya lakukan untuk bisa mengsummon Raja Iblis terkuat tersebut, pemuda Namikaze itu membaca dalam diam. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, dirinya merasa masih belum mampu untuk memanggil Raja Iblis terkuat yang ada di dalam grimoire miliknya itu. Pintu rungan kantornya terbuka, terlihat Lee yang membawa beberapa dokumen-dokumen berwarna-warni.

" Kapten!" sapa Lee semangat, memberikan senyum lebarnya kepada Naruto, membuat Naruto menutup grimoire miliknya, menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, mengangguk. Lee menutup pintu kantor rapat, lalu berjalan mendekati mejanya, meletekkan semua dokumen tersebut di mejanya, merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya, dirinya menatap ke arah Kaptennya yang duduk di sudut meja sambil mengambil beberapa kertas dokumen yag ada di mejanya itu.

" Kapten apa anda ada dengar berita baru-baru ini?" tanya Lee pelan, membuat Naruto yang sedang membaca kertas dokumennya itu melirik ke arahnya diam. Lee berjalan mendekati Kaptennya itu, menoleh ke kiri, ke kanan, juga ke belakang, membuat Naruto menaiki alis bingung melihat tingkah pemuda tersebut.

" Kamu kenapa, Lee?" tanyanya bingung membuat Lee langsung menatap ke arahnya dengan telunjuk tangannya yang di dekatkan di bibirnya, membuat Naruto semakin bingung melihat tingkah pemuda serba hijau tersebut.

" Tadi saat aku menuju kantor Jendral Kakashi, aku mendengar bisik-bisik dari _magic knight_ dari Kesatuan Inteligent jika ada mata-mata dari _magic knights_ Iwa maupun Suna di Kerajaan kita." bisik Lee membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Naruto memukul pelan kepala Lee dengan kertas dokumen miliknya, membuat Lee sedikit meringis akibat perlakuan Kaptennya itu.

" Kamu berasal dari square mana, Rock Lee?" tanya Naruto tegas, membuat Lee langsung saja menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Dari Square Namikaze Naruto, Kapten!" katanya lantang.

" Dan, apa yang di ajari oleh Kapten dari Square Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" Apapun yang terjadi dengan Kerajaan, baik ada mata-mata maupun tidak, bersifat seperti biasa-biasa saja. Jika ada orang yang mencoba menggali informasi dari anggota Square Namikaze, jawablah hal yang seperlunya dan tidak mengungkap hal-hal yang menjadi rahasia Square, Kesatuan, maupun Kerajaan!" jelas Lee membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Pintar. Kamu mengetahui apa yang aku berikan kepadamu." puji Naruto membuat Lee menatap berbinar ke arah Kaptennya itu.

" Aku juga sudah mengetahuinya Lee, jika Kerajaan dalam pengawasan dua Kerajaan tersebut." kata Naruto santai sambil meletakkan siku kanannya di paha kanannya, menopang dagu. Lee yang mendengar perkataan Kaptennya itu membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

" Jadi, anda sudah tahu duluan, Kapten?" tanya Lee tidak percaya, membuat Naruto mengangguk sekilas mendengarnya.

" Setelah kejadian di Takigakure, saat kita pulang dari desa tersebut, aku menemukan beberapa _magic knights_ yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, dan keesokan pagi-paginya, Shikamaru dan Neji datang ke kamarku, membahas jika ada mata-mata yang sedang berkiaran di kerajaan." jelasnya membuat Lee terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya mereka cari di Konoha, Kapten?" tanya Lee penasaran, membuat Naruto menyengir kecil mendengarnya, sambul memukul gulungan dokumen miliknya tepat di dadanya, membuat Lee terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

" Mereka penasaran dengan kemampuan yang aku miliki, Lee. Seorang penyihir berusia 16 tahun di angkat menjadi Kapten Kepolisian Konoha, bisa mengsummon lebih dari satu mahkluk summon tampa kelelahan akibat menggunakan banyak sihir. Mereka berpikir, aku akan menjadi ancaman bagi mereka, sebelum mereka mendapatkan _divine beasts_ yang ada di Kerajaan mereka." jelas Naruto membuat Lee berdecak kagum mendengarnya.

' Seperti yang di harapkan dari Kapten Naruto, beliau adalah seorang Kapten termuda jenius melebihi penyihir dari klan Nara sekaligus. Sungguh beruntungnya diriku masuk ke dalam square milik Kapten Naruto.' batin Lee berkobar-kobar.

" Apa ada lagi yang ingin kamu sampaikan, Lee?" tanya Naruto membuat Lee tersadar dari lamunannya, berpikir sejenak.

" Ah!" serunya tiba-tiba, yang berlari kembali ke mejanya mencari sesuatu di dokumen-dokumen yang di bawanya itu. Terlihat Lee memperlihatkan map berwarna merah, kemudian dirinya berbalik mendekati Naruto dengan wajah yang gembira.

" Kapten! Coba anda baca isi map tersebut." katanya sambil menyodorkan map tersebut, dimana Naruto menerimanya, kemudian membukanya, membaca isi map tersebut. Terlihat kedua azurenya sedikit membulat, mengetahui apa yang ada di bacanya itu.

" Apa ini benar, Lee?" tanya Naruto tampa melepas pandangannya dari isi map tersebut, yang di jawab anggukan semangat oleh pemuda berambut hitam klimis tersebut.

" Tentu saja Kapten. Kita, Square Namikaze Naruto, Square Yahiko beserta Square Kapten Iruka akan mengikuti event tersebut." jelas Lee semangat membuat Naruto menutup map tersebut, menatap ke arah Lee.

" Kita mungkin akan bertemu dengan kedua Kapten square tersebut. Tapi Lee, apa kamu siap dengan event tersebut?" tanyanya serius, yang tentu saja Lee mengangguk mantap.

" Tentu saja Kapten! Aku pasti akan berlatih lebih giat dan menguasai beberapa sihir yang masih belum aku kuasai di grimoire milikku." jelas Lee pasti, membuat Naruto menarik sedikit sudut bibir kanannya. Bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa dokumen yang di susunnya sebelumnya, dirinya berjalan mendekati Lee, menepuk pundak pemuda tersebut.

" Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama berjuang untuk memenangkan event tersebut. Jendral Kakashi sudah mempercayai kita." kata Naruto tulus, membuat kedua mata Lee membulat, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, setelah melihat pemimpinnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dirinya kemudian mengepal erat tangannya itu dalam diam. Naruto keluar sambil menutup pintu kantor miliknya. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas, kemudian berjalan diam sesekali mengangguk sekali membalas sapaan _magic knights_ dalam kesatuannya.

" Namikaze Naruto-kun." terdengar suara merdu seorang wanita memanggilnya, membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, menatap ke belakang. Sosok seorang wanita berambut hijau toska panjang dengan postur yang begitu ideal, juga tingginya yang sedikit beberapa sentimeter di bawahnya, mengenakan baju terbuka yang memperlihatkan perut pampingnya dengan celana pendek ketat di atas lutut berwarna coklat muda, dengan sepatu _cowboy_ berwarna coklat muda, dan sebuah grimoire miliknya di pinggang kanan wanita tersebut. Naruto perkirakan usianya di atas duapuluan, berjalan menggoda mendekati ke arahnya, membuat _magic knights_ yang ada di sekitar mereka memperhatikan kedua insan tersebut. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadpa wanita yang memanggilnya itu.

" Ya?" tanyanya singkat setelah melihat wanita tersebut berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. Lengan kiri wanita tersebut sengaja di letakan di bawah buah dadanya yang di lindungi baju ketat miliknya, memperlihatkan betapa besar ukuran gunung kembar miliknya tersebut, membuat semua pria yang ada di sana menahan nafas mereka masing-masing. Wanita tersebut tersenyum casual, yang membuat wajah cantiknya membuat semua pria terpanah, tapi Naruto hanya menatap diam ke arah wanita tersebut.

" Perkenalkan, namaku Jessica dari kesatuan AD. Aku mendengar jika squaremu dan square Yahiko-san berhasil menyelesaikan kasus di Tsukigakure. Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada anda." katanya tersenyum begitupula kedua matanya yang tersenyum ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Dan, dalam hal apa seorang dari _magic knight_ AD berterima kasih kepadaku? Jendral Obito tidak mungkin memerintah anak buahnya untuk hal tersebut, bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat alis kanannya ke atas, membuat Jessica tertawa merdu mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja tidak, ini hanya kemauanku." katanya sedangkan Naruto terdiam sejenak, tapi terlihat sudut bibir kanannya d tarik sedikit ke atas.

" Saya merasa tersanjung mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari seseorang berasal dari Kesatuan AD, apalagi seorang wanita secantik anda." ucapnya membuat wanita tersebut tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

" Tapi, sayang sekali kecantikan anda gunakan untuk menarik informasi dari penyihir-penyihir pria saja." lanjutnya membuat wanita tersebut menghentikan tawanya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang menatap datar ke arahnya.

" A-apa ma-masudmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Jessica tidak mengerti, sedangkan Naruto langsung memperlihatkan dokumen berwarna hitam ke arahnya.

" Ini adalah daftar nama mata-mata yang berasal dari Iwagakure juga Sunagakure yang aku kumpulkan. Kamu tidak bisa menipuku Jessica atau biasa di kenal, Akemi-san _magic knight_ dari Iwagakure." kata Naruto membuat wanita tersebut membulatkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba saja, kedua tangan wanita tersebut di tahan, membuat Akemi menatap ke arah Neji juga Shikamaru yang menatap lurus kedepan. Akemi menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tenang di depannya.

" Kau tidak memiliki bukti apapun jika aku adalah mata-mata dari Iwagakure! Lepaskan!" serunya membuat Naruto menaiki alis kanannya.

" Hoo… ternyata sifat aslimu muncul juga, jalang. Tidak memiliki bukti apapun? Aku juga kedua anggotaku yang sekarang menahanmu sudah mencari semua informasi yang kalian miliki. Anda jangan meremahkan anggota squareku yang berasal dari klan Nara. Walaupun kelakuannya seperti orang hidup susah matipun enggan, tapi kecerdasan yang di milikinya seperti seorang inteligen profesional." jelasnya membuat Akemi menatap ke arah Shikamaru yang menguap malas. Naruto menatap kedua anggotanya itu, memberi sekali anggukan kepada keduanya. Neji juga Shikamaru langsung mengeratkan kuncian mereka terhadap Akemi yang mencoba melepaskan diri, kedua pemuda tersebut membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto sebentar, yang langsung saja mereka pergi meninggalkan pemimpinnya itu.

" Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Aku bisa saja menuntut kalian dengan mengaduh kepada Jendral Obito." seru Akemi marah, tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh kedua pemuda tersebut. Suasana di tempat tersebut langsung menjadi tegang akibat kejadian tersebut, juga beberapa gadis-gadis menatap kagum ke arah sosok Naruto yang begitu kerennya menangkap penyihir yang ternyata mata-mata dari Kerajaan lain.

" Ternyata benar, di Kesatuan AD memang ada mata-mata dari Kerajaan lain." kata suara seseorang dari samping pemuda Namikaze itu, membuat Naruto melirik, terlihat Sasuke yang berdiri tegak, menatap datar kepergian Akemi yang di seret paksa oleh Shikamaru juga Neji.

" Uchiha-sama? Ada gerangan apa anda berada di lorong Kesatuan Kepolisian?" tanya Naruto terlihat Sasuke yang memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik nafas pelan, kemudian di keluarkannya kembali.

" Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Memangnya ada yang melarang? Dan, panggil diriku Sasuke, karena _magic knights_ Konoha tidak ada yang namanya tuan maupun budak." kata Sasuke yang menghadap ke arah lawan bicaranya itu, terlihat di jas biru dongker lencana perunggu dengan lambang Kerajaan Konoha dengan tiga lidah api di atasnya. Naruto yang melihat lencana tersebut tersenyum dalam diam, kemudian menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang menatap ke arahnya.

" Apa kamu masih dendam dengan kejadian waktu penerimaan _magic knights_ muda, Kapten Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke menatap diam ke arahnya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang dengan bertemunya kedua Kapten muda tersebut. Tampa di sadari, dari dalam tubuh mereka berdua, meledaklah sihir besar yang di miliki masing-masing pemuda tersebut, terlihat jas mereka yang berkibar dan aura hitam juga merah mengelilingi mereka berdua. Penyihir-penyihir lain yang merasakan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat itu menatap tidak percaya dengan kemampuan kedua Kapten muda tersebut. Di belakang Sasuke, tercipta seekor naga api cukup besar, melingkari tubuhnya kepada Sasuke, juga mata merahnya yang menatap nyalang, sedangkan di belakang Naruto, muncul sosok Forneus, Eligos juga Phoenix yang menatap tajam ke arah pemuda Uchiha tersebut dengan naga api ciptaannya itu.

' Me-meng-gerik-kan…' pikir mereka kompak melihat sosok monster yang keluar di belakang kedua pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana tidak mengerikan, kedua pemuda yang di juluki jenius tersebut saling membawa mimpi buruk masing-masing. Kalau Sasuke, mereka tahu jika pemuda Uchiha itu merupakan jenius dari klan bangsawan terkuat di Konoha, sedangkan Naruto, adalah sosok seorang penyihir _badass_ yang berasal dari rakyat biasa dan juga pemuda yang mengalahkan jenius Uchiha saat upacara penerimaan penyihir muda baru.

" Naruto/Sasuke." terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi kedua pemuda tersebut, terlihat kekuatan sihir mereka yang menghilang sekejap, juga sosok Forneus, Eligos dan Phoenix yang menghilang dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang kecil. Kedua pemuda itu menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut, terlihat sosok Kakashi dan Obito yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Obito berjalan mendekati ke arah bungsu Uchiha itu, kemudian menjitak pelan kepala pemuda tersebut.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan hah di lorong Kesatuan Kepolisian?! Mempamerkan kekuatanmu?!" tanya Obito garang sedangkan Sasuke memegang bagian kepalanya yang di jitak oleh Jendral AD tersebut, sedikit meringis.

" Tidak paman, maksudku Jendral. Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan dan kemudian aku melihat Naruto beserta anggotanya menangkap salah satu mata-mata yang ada di kerajaan kita." jelas Sasuke membuat Obito menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze tersebut yang membawa beberapa dokumen itu. Kakashi berjalan mendekati Naruto.

" Jadi, ini dokumen-dokumen yang kamu maksud itu, tentang penyelidikanmu bersama Neji juga Shikamaru tentang mata-mata dari dua Kerajaan tersebut?" tanya Kakashi, dimana Naruto menatap ke arahnya, mengangguk.

" Benar Jendral. Kami bertiga sudah mengumpulkan semua nama mata-mata tersebut." kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan dokumen hitam itu kepada Kakashi, yang di terima oleh pria Hatake tersebut. Kakashi membuka dokumen tersebut, membaca isi halaman pertama dalam diam, terlihat Obito yang berjalan mendekati ke arah sahabatnya itu, ikut membaca isi yang ada di dalam dokumen itu. Kedua mata onyx pria Uchiha tersebut membulat, dirinya menatap ke arah naruto yang berdiri tenang di depan mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Sejak kapan kamu mengetahui jika ada mata-mata di Kerajaan kita ini?" tanya Obito.

" Saat aku juga yang lainnya pulang dari desa Takigakure. Aku melihat ada beberapa _magic knights_ yang kelakukan mereka cukup mencurigakan, dan meminta Shikamaru juga Neji untuk menyelidikinya." jelas Naruto membuat Obito terkejut.

' Padahal kami baru kemarin membahas tentang ini, bagaimana Naruto mengetahui duluan di bandingkan dengan jaringan Ibiki yang bahkan belum mengetahui siapa-siapa saja mata-mata tersebut.' batinnya tidak percaya. Kakashi membuka halaman-halaman lain dokumen yang di terimanya itu, kemudian menutup cepat, menatap lurus ke arah pemuda di depannya itu.

" Jadi mereka tidak hanya mencari informasi tentang dirimu saja, tapi melainkan juga mencari cela-cela yang menjadi titik lemah Konoha ketika akan berlangsungnya event nanti jugaarsip-arsip penting Kerajaan?" tanya Kakashi serius, yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" Berkat aktingnya Shikamaru, kami berhasil menemukan banyak informasi yang berguna, juga Neji yang menggerakan kaki tangannya untuk mengawasi penyihir-penyihir yang kami curigai." jelas Naruto, sedangkan Kakashi hanya diam mendengar penjelasan pemuda tersebut. Beberapa saat setelahnya, wajah tampan pria tersebut terlukis sebuah senyum bangga.

" Berkat dirimu, kami bisa bergerak cepat untuk menangani mata-mata tersebut, juga pekerjaan jendral Ibiki bisa lebih cepat dari perkiraan beliau." kata Kakashi, membuat Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah atasannya itu.

" Saya hanya melakukan apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk melindungi Kerajaan. Ini juga salah satu tugas dari seorang _magic knight_ untuk melindungi negaranya, Jendral." kata Naruto merendah, terlihat Kakashi tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

" Kamu seharusnya mengambil istirahan untuk persiapan event dua minggu lagi. Aku dengar dari Yahiko, jika kamu sedang menyempurnakan kemampuan sihirmu untuk bisa memanggil mahkluk summon terakhirmu, bukan?" tanya Kakashi membuat kedua azure Naruto membulat, menatap ke arah pria Hatake tersebut yang tersenyum, kemudian menatap ke arah Obito yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Kakashi menepuk pundak pemuda Namikaze itu, memberi semangat kepadanya.

" Aku yakin kamu bisa. Kamu adalah seorang jenius yang tidak sangat langkah di lahirkan di dunia ini. Bangsawan-bangsawan besar Kerajaan Konoha juga mengakui kemampuanmu karena berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang bahkan tidak bisa di selesaikan oleh kami semua. Bangsawan-bangsawan konoha, juga Kerajaan-kerajaan lain akan banyak berdatangan dalam event ini, karena mereka penasaran dengan kemampuan yang kamu miliki." jelas Kakashi, terlihat kedua azure Naruto yang membulat. Pria Hatake tersebut berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan pemuda tersebut, diikuti Obito yang menyusul sahabtnya itu.

" Setelah aku melihat pertarunganmu dengan Jendral Kakashi, aku tahu jika kamu memanglah seorang jenius seperti bocah-bocak panti tersebut." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menatap ke arah bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto, memberikan kepalan tinju ke arah pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" Aku mengakui jika aku kalah darimu, dan kamu memang jenius seperti yang di katakan. Aku mengakui kemampuan sihir juga kekuatan yang kamu miliki. Dan, aku ingin satu hal darimu." kata Sasuke yang menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian menatap serius ke arah pemuda di depannya itu.

" Kamu yang merupakan seorang jenius, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai kalah melawan _magic knights_ dari kerajaan lain. Aku mendengar cerita dari Neji, kalau kamu memiliki kekuatan mengerikan yang belum kamu tunjukkan kepada kami semua, baik dari mahkluk summon biasamu, maupun seperti yang di katakan jendral Kakashi, jika kamu masih memiliki mahkluk summon mengerikan lainnya. Karena itu, aku ingin kamu bersumpah, akan membawa kemenangan kepada Konoha." katanya serius membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Naruto menatap ke arah kepalan tinju Sasuke, tersenyum tipis, menyatukan kepalan tinjunya dengan pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

" Tanpa di bilangpun, aku pasti akan membawa kemenangan untuk Kerajaan kita." jawab Naruto mantap, menatap serius ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Aku akan memegang kata-katamu, Kapten Namikaze Naruto. Aku juga akan memperlihatkan teknik terkuatku kepadamu nanti dalam event tersebut." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum, membuat Naruto membalas senyum pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

" Aku dengan senang hati melihat kemampuanmu, Kapten Uchiha Sasuke." jawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, jauh di hutan belakang kerajaan Konoha, terdapat tanah lapang luas, terlihat Naruto yang sedang merasakan hawa sihir sekitarnya. Merasa tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya, pemuda Namikaze itu mengambil grimoire miliknya, membuka halaman yang di inginkannya.

 _" Dark Magic : Silent Night."_ ucapnya yang kemudian, dari telapak kaki pemuda tersebut tercipta sebuah lingkaran ungu gelap, yang kemudian membesar, meluas daerah tempat dirinya berdiri hingga puluhan kilometer. Naruto kemudian melepaskan sarung tangan kanannya itu, terlihat segel hitam yang ada di telapak tangannya tersebut. Menatap sejenak segel tersebut, dirinya menarik nafas panjang, yang setelahnya di hembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Tangan kirinya yang di lapisi cahaya ungu kegelapan, langsung saja menggores telapak tangan kanannya itu sedikit dalam, membuat dirinya sedikit meringis. Naruto menggenggam tongkat besi yang sudah di siapkannya itu, kemudian dirinya membuat lukisan di tanah sesuai dengan lambang segel tersebut yang bercampur dengan darah miliknya. Hampir sejam Naruto melukis lambang tersebut dengan diameter 10 meter, akhirnya dirinya menyelesaikan bagian terakhir dari gambar segel tangannya itu. Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam lingkaran segel ciptaannya, berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran lambang tersebut. mengambil kalung peraknya, menggenggam liontin bintang segi enam tersebut dengan tangan kanannya yang seluruh lengannya sudah di lapisi darah miliknya sendiri ke udara, Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Atas nama pembuat semua hal, aku, Namikaze Naruto yang di percayakan kembali untuk memerintahkan-Mu kembali. Atas nama Sang Pencipta, Kamu akan kembali bertarung bersamaku. Setiap aku akan memanggil-Mu , Kamu akan muncul tanpa perlawanan, tanpa permusuhan terhadap diriku dan Kamu akan setia kepadaku, seperti diriku setia dengan-Mu juga. Patuhi kekuatan yang aku miliki, patuhi setiap kata-kataku. Bertempurlah kembali bersamaku kembali, dan mencari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya yang akan kita capai bersama." kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja angin kencang berhembus di daerah tersebut, membuat pohon-pohon terhembus kuat, juga bunyi-bunyi keras terdengar dari gesekan-gesekan daunnya. Lingkaran sihir yang Naruto buat dengan campuran darahnya itu perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan cahaya ungu kegelapan, yang langsung saja cahaya tersebut mencuat ke langit malam. Bumipun berguncang akibat energi sihir yang tercipta dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, terlihat Naruto memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

' Keh… sesuai perkiraanku. Aku masih belum mampu untuk memanggil Asmodeus dalam kemampuanku yang sekarang.' batin Naruto yang memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit, juga urat-urat dari dalam tubuhnya tercetak jelas di kulit lengan atletisnya. Tiba-tiba saja, cahaya ungu kegelapan muncul dari langit, yang dengan cepat mengarah ke dalam lingkaran sihir milik Naruto, menembus perisai ciptaan pemuda tersebut. Cahaya tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu, membuat Naruto membuka kedua matanya, terkejut karena merasakan aliran sihir besar yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tubuhnya itu. Lambang yang tercetak di telapak tangan kanannya langsung mengeluarkan cahaya kuning keemasan, membuat Naruto menatap ke arah telapak tangannya itu. Tersenyum tipis, dirinya mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, berseru.

 _ **" Datanglah Asmodeus! Kamu adalah salah satu Raja Tinggi yang memimpin Neraka, juga termasuk Raja yang paling hebat di antara segala Raja Neraka. Raja yang memimpin 72 iblis dan 18 setan, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ seru Naruto yang langsung saja, cahaya ungu kegelapan di bawah telapaknya langsung meledak, membuat pohon-pohon yang di sekitarnya tercabut dari tanah, juga angin kencang berhembus kuat. Asap ledakan tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok Asmodeus yang berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan armor merah kehitaman miliknya, sebuah scythe raksasa yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya, juga sosok seekor naga iblis yang membawanya, menatap Naruto dengan tenang. Naruto terkejut melihat sosok mahkluk summon yang di panggilnya itu, terlihat Asmodeus yang tersenyum, melihat keberhasilan yang di lakukan pemuda di depannya.

 **" Selamat Naruto. Kamu telah berhasil memanggilku tanpa kehilangan kendali seperti biasanya."** kata Asmodeus dengan nada bangganya, membuat Naruto yang masih syok tersebut tersadar. Sudut bibirnya yang masih berbekas aliran darah dari dalam tubuhnya itu, perlahan-lahan terangkat ke atas, terlihat wajah kepuasan di dalamnya.

" AKU BERHASIL!" serunya bahagia, yang tidak lama setelahnya, dirinya jatuh tertidur di tanah yang bisa di katakan hancur itu, karena dirinya menggunakan terlalu banyak sihir juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya banyak menerima kerusakan saat menggunakan sihirinya. Asmodeus yang melihat Naruto yang tertidur tersenyum tipis, kemudian mata merahnya menatap ke langit malam, terlihat bulan sabit juga bintang-bintang yang bersinar begitu indah di langit malam.

 **" Kamu ternyata memperhatikan perkembangan putramu, huh? Aku bisa merasakan kekuatanmu yang kamu kirim ke dalam tubuh Naruto untuk bisa memanggilku. Sampai kapan kamu akan bersembunyi? Apakah kamu menunggu Naruto cukup kuat untuk menyegelmu? Harga dirimu benar-benar tinggi, sobat lama. Darah dagingmu sudah ada di dunia ini, apa kamu tidak ingin bertemu dengan putramu sendiri?."** ucap Asmodeus kepada langit malam, kemudian perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menghilang dalam kumpulan-kumpulan bintang kecil, meninggalkan Naruto yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata yang berjalan-jalan dengan Tenten dan Shizuka, _magic knights_ yang masih belum mendapatkan kelompok square. Tenten adalah seorang penyihir yang menggunakan sihir elemen tanah, sedangkan Shizuka merupakan seorang penyihir kaca. Kedua penyihir wanita tersbeut menggunakan pakaian seperti penyihir wanita umumnya, Tenten yang menggunakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih yang di kombinasi dengan celana panjang hitam, dengan sepatu penyihir miliknya, sedangkan Shizuka menggunakan baju hitam yang di lapisi jaket kulit hitamnya, dengan celana panjang selutut hitam, yang rambut panjangnya di ikat ekor kuda. Ketiga gadis dari Kesatuan yang sama berjalan di halaman belakang Kerajaan, mengingat Hinata yang harus bersiap-siap untuk latihan mengikuti event pertarungan Lima Negara Magic Knight yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

" Apa kamu yakin Hinata bila kami yang membantumu latihan?" tanya Tenten ragu, membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja Tenten. Kamu sudah berapa kali bertanya berapa kalipun, jawabanku tetap akan sama." jawab gadis bangsawan Hyuga tersebut.

" Tapi, kami sangat tidak yakin dengan kemampuan yang kami miliki untuk membantumu latihan, Hinata. Kamu tahu sendiri buka jika kami berdua berasal dari…" kata Shizuka terputus sambil menundukkan wajahnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hinata tersneyum lembut, menggeleng.

" Kita ini _magic knights_ Konoha, jadi tidak ada yang berbeda-beda di Kerajaan ini. Kapten kami berasal dari rakyat biasa, tapi beliau di hormati oleh beberapa kaum bangsawan." kata Hinata membuat Tenten juga Shizuka tertawa kering mendengarnya.

" Kami lain dengan Kapten tampan _badass_ seperti dia Hinata. Dia itu Kapten yang sangat _cool_ , berkepala dingin, juga kemampuannya sudah tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. Aku dengar-dengar dari beberapa square lain, jika Kapten Naruto pernah di calonkan menjadi Kolonel, tapi dirinya menolak karena masih terlalu muda." jelas Tenten.

" Dan lagi, kharisma beliau itu sungguh hebat. Dia memang seorang lelaki sempurna yang ada di dunia ini. Sedikit senyum saja, membuatku langsung meleleh melihatnya." kata Shizuka sambil memegang pipi kanannya, membayangkan sosok Kapten muda tersebut, sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pelunturan kedua temannya itu.

" Kapten?! Anda ada dimana Kapten?!" Hinata tersentak, mendengar seruan Lee yang tidak jauh darinya itu. Ketiga gadis tersbeut saling menatap, kemudian berlari sedikit cepat untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Mata Hinata, Tenten juga Shizuka membulat, melihat pemandangan yang di sajikan di depan mata mereka bertiga. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, halaman belakang kerajaan Konoha tiba-tiba ambur adul seperti terkena bencana alam, batang-batang pohon yang melintang kemana-mana tercabut dari tanah, juga retakan-retakan tanah yang seperti terjadi gempa bumi. Yahiko, Hidan, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee juga beberapa penyihir pria memindahkan batang-batang pohon besar yang menutup tempat beradanya Naruto, juga terlihat penyihir-penyihir dari keempat Kesatuan berkumpul, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di tempat tersebut. Hiruzen, Danzo, Obito, Asuma, Kakashi, juga Ibiki di kejutkan dengan laporan dari penjaga Kerajaan jika istana belakang desa berantakan seperti terjadi badai besar. Petinggi Kerajaan juga para penyihir langsung saja berkumpul, dan mereka menemukan sarung tangan kanan Naruto yang ada bekas bercak-bercak darah, membuat Hiruzen maupun Danzo langsung memerintahkan untuk mencari pemuda tersebut. Yahiko terkejut melihat sebuah lengan yang terlihat di depan kakinya itu, terutama sebuah cincin yang melingkari di jari manis tangan yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

" Angkat kayu-kayu ini! Naruto tertimpa di bawahnya!" seru Yahiko membuat semua orang yang mendengar terkejut. Neji merasa kesal dengan kayu yang di depannya itu begitu menumpuk, langsung saja mengambil grimoire miliknya.

 _" Wind Dragon Form : Revolution!"_ serunya yang langsung saja tercipta naga angin hijau, langsung menghantam kayu-kayu tersebut, yang kemudian terlempar kemana-mana. Yahiko, Hidan, Lee, Shikamaru juga Neji yang tadinya cemas setengah mati dengan keadaan pemuda Namikaze itu, sekarang sweatdrop, melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas, dengan tangan tangan kanannya yang di penuhi darah.

" Medis! Mana medis!" seru Hidan yang panik melihat tangan kapten muda tersebut yang di penuhi darah. Hinata berlari cepat mendekati mereka.

" Biar aku yang menangani Kapten." katanya membuat mereka menatap ke arahnya. Hinata mendekati sosok Naruto yang tertidur, walaupun jantungnya harus melakukan senam, akibat melihat sosok Naruto secara dekat.

 _" Water Healing Magic : Aqua Blessing."_ kata Hinata yang terlihat, kumpulan-kumpulan air yang berkumpul di atas Naruto, kemudian air tersebut menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu. Hinata tersentak, merasakan jika bukan hanya luka luar saja yang di terima oleh kaptennya itu, tapi luka dalampun di terima oleh pemuda tersebut. Gadis Hyuga tersebut langsung saja mengambil grimoirenya.

 _" Water Healing Magic : Poseidon Blessing."_ kata Hinata kemudian terlihat kumpulan-kumpulan air tercipta kembali tapi dalam warna yang lebih cerah, yang langsung saja menyelimuti dada kaptennya itu, terlihat air tersebut yang terserap ke dalam kulit Naruto.

" Nona Hinata, kenapa anda sampai menggunakan _Poseidon Blessing?_ Apa ada luka dalam yang di terima Kapten?" tanya Neji yang di jawab anggunakan oleh gadis Hyuga tersebut. Baru saja Hinata ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba saja cambuk-cambuk hitam menyerang dirinya juga yang lainnya. Petinggi Kerajaan juga _knight-knight_ yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut, mereka juga melihat, sihir air Hinata yang juga di tolak oleh tubuh sang Kapten muda. Grimoire milik Naruto melayang ke udara, terlihat buku tersebut terbuka, yang kemudian cahaya ungu kegelapan keluar, menyelimuti tubuh pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" _Damn.._ aku kira cambuk itu tidak akan keluar, ternyata sama saja." rutuk Hidan terlihat wajahnya meringis kesakitan, terlihat lengan kirinya yang terkena cambuk tersebut meninggalkan bekas biru kehitaman di lengan kekarnya itu.

" Nona Hinata, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji sedikit meringis akibat cambuk hitam yang muncul dari grimoire milik kapten mereka itu, terlihat Hinata yang mengangguk lemah.

" Hinata!" terdengar suara seruan Tenten juga Shizuka yang berlari mendekatinya, terlihat gurat kecemasan di wajah kedua wanita tersebut. Gadis Hyuga tersebut memberikan senyum, mengatakan jika dirinya tidak apa-apa, kemudian menatap ke arah tubuh Naruto yang melayang di selimuti oleh aura-aura ungu kegelapan tersebut. Hiruzen juga Danzo yang melihat tubuh Naruto yang di selimuti oleh cahaya tersebut menatap diam, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Luka yang ada di tangan kanan Naruto juga darah kering di lengan pemuda tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang, kemudian pakaian penyihirnya yang kusut juga kusam tersbeut kembali rapi seperti baru, membuat semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut membeku. Tubuh Naruto melayang turun, terbaring di tanah yang cukup rata, yang kemudian perlahan-lahan cahaya ungu kegelapan yang menyelimuti pemuda tersebut menghilang, juga grimoire miliknya tertutup, lalu terbang ke udara, mendarat tepat di atas dada pemuda tersebut. Jari-jari pemuda tersebut perlahan-lahan bergerak, juga kedua matanya yang mengerjab pelan, kemudian perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihakan iris azure tajam miliknya. Memegang kepala, kemudian dirinya bangun terduduk sambil menguap. Menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, dirinya menatap ke arah penyihir-penyihir, square Yahiko, anggota squarenya, juga para petinggi Kerajaan yang diam menatap ke arahnya.

" Huh? Ada acara apa hari ini? Kenapa ramai-ramai?" tanya Naruto yang pikirannya masih blank. Kedutan kesal langsung muncul di wajah Yahiko juga Hidan, membuat kedua pria tersebut berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah Naruto yang masih belum sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

BLETAK!

Kedua pria tersebut serentak menjitak kepala pemuda itu keras, membuat Naruto memegang kepalanya yang sakit dengan kedua tangannya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menjitakku?!" seru Naruto marah karena tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tiba-tiba di jitak oleh seniornya itu.

" Apa hah?! Apa kamu tidak lihat apa yang terjadi di sekitarmu?!" seru Yahiko dengan wajah angker membuat Naruto tersentak, kemudian menatap keadaan sekelilingnya yang seperti terkena bencana itu. Dengan gerakan leher patah-patah, pemuda Namikaze itu menatap ke arah kedua seniornya yang menuntut penjelasan terhadapnya itu.

" Eheheh… Ah itu.. gimana ya.." gugupnya memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang, sedangkan Yahiko maupun Hidan berjalan memojokkan pemuda itu dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Merasa terpojok, mau tidak mau pemuda Namikaze itu harus menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan kedua seniornya itu.

 _ **" Forneus!"**_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Yahiko juga Hidan terpental ke belakang karena sundulan dari hiu raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut. Forneus berenang melingkari tubuhnya ke pemuda tersebut, menatap tidak berdosa ke arah Yahiko juga Hidan yang menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

" Hiu sialan! Salahkan tuanmu yang membuat kami khawatir!" maki Hidan yang mengelus pinggangnya karena terhandam batang pohon, sedangkan Yahiko memegang kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah terhadap iblis hiu itu, karena kepala pria itu terhantam keras dengan batang pohon di belakangnya. Naruto perlahan-lahan bangkit, dirinya sedikit tersentak, karena kekuatan sihir yang di terimanya tiba-tiba itu masih mengalir di dalam tubuhnya dengan teratur, bergabung dengan kekuatan sihir miliknya. Aliran sihir kegelapan tersbeut seperti melindungi juga memberi rasa hangat kepadanya.

" Naruto-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" terdengar suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya, mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Hiruzen juga Danzo yang berjalan mendekatinya, bersama dengan empat Jendral. Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengangguk pasti.

" Saya baik-baik saja Yang Mulia Kaisar. Maaf atas kerusakan yang saya buat ini." katanya sambil menundukkan badannya dalam ke arah petinggi Kerajaan tersebut, sedangkan Hiruzen, Danzo, Ibiki, Kakashi, Obito juga Asuma terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kerusakan? Maksudmu, kerusakan yang terjadi di sini akibatmu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Danzo memastikan, terlihat Naruto yang menundukkan tubuhnya dalam ke arah Perdana Mentri tersebut.

" Benar sekali, Danzo-sama. Tadi malam yang sedang mencoba melakukan ritual upacara pemanggilan terhadap mahkluk summon terakhir milikku." jawabnya membuat mereka terdiam mendengarnya. Keenam Petinggi Kerajaan itu tahu apa yang di maksud dari pemuda tersebut, yang kemudian Hiruzen membuka suara kembali.

" Jadi.. hasilnya seperti ini? Apakah….. berhasil?" tanyanya membuat Naruto langsung meluruskan tubuhnya, terlihat senyum kecil yang di berikannya, membuat mereka membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Yang Mulia Kaisar, bolehkah hamba undur diri?" tanya Naruto hormat membuat Hiruzen juga Danzo tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Ah iya Naruto-kun, kamu boleh pergi untuk istirahat. Aku yakin kamu sangat membutuhkannya." kata Kaisar Konoha itu setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, membuat Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

" Terima kasih Yang Mulia Kaisar. Saya undur diri dulu, Yang Mulia, Danzo-sama, Jendral Kakashi, Jendral Obito, Jendral Asuma dan Jendral Ibiki." pamit Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh keenam petinggi Kerajaan itu. Memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah, yang kemudian dirinya berbalik, berjalan mendekati ke arah Forneus sambil menyimpan grimoire miliknya. Melompat ke atas kepala hiu iblis tersebut, menatap ke arah Yahiko juga Hidan.

" Aku ingin istirahat dulu Yahiko-san, Hidan-san. Nanti kita akan bertemu di kantin Kerajaan." pamit Naruto yang langsung saja, Forneus berenang cepat mengarah ke langit, menuju kembali ke istana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantor Pusat Inteligen

.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan luas dengan perabotan yang bisa di katakan lengkap, lemari besar yang menyimpan buku-buku juga dokumen-dokumen penting Kerajaan. Ibiki, Kakashi, Obito juga Asuma masuk ke dalam kantor Jendral Kesatuan Inteligent tersebut, setelah beberapa jam sebelumnya mereka pergi ke hutan lapangan Kerajaan yang bisa di katakan terkena bencana dadakan, yang ternyata di akibatkan oleh Naruto melakukan upacara pemanggilan mahkluk summon terakhir miliknya.

" Jadi, kamu bilang jika Naruto sudah mengumpulkan semua _list_ nama mata-mata yang berada di Kerajaan kita?" tanya Ibiki terlihat Kakashi yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Ini dia daftar-daftar nama semua mata-mata yang berhasil di kumpulkannya bersama squarenya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bersama Shikamaru juga Neji mengumpulkan semua itu dalam waktu singkat, tapi tadi pagi, dia berhasil menangkap mata-mata yang menyamar masuk ke AD." jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan dokumen tebal berwarna hitam. Ibiki mengambil dokumen tersebut, kemudian pria itu membuka halaman, melihat di halaman itu terlihat foto juga keterangan orang tersebut.

" Bagaimana dia bisa menyadari jika ada mata-mata yang berkeliaran di Kerajaan kita?" tanya Asuma sambil menyelakan rokoknya.

" Aku juga tidak tahu Asuma. Dia hanya bilang jika ada beberapa orang yang melakukan gerakan mencurigakan setelah pulang dari misi di Takigakure. Padahal lusanya dia melakukan misi dengan square Yahiko di Tsukigakure. Naruto menjelaskan jika pengikut Neji yang mengurusi hal tersebut." jelasnya membuat ketiga Jendral tersebut terdiam mendengarnya.

" Sejujurnya, aku kurang yakin jika Naruto menyelidiki semua mata-mata tersebut sejak kejadian di Takigakure." kata Obito tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga Jendral lainnya berpikir mendengar Jendral AD itu.

" Aku juga sependapat dengan Obito. Sejenius-jeniusnya seseorang, tidak mungkin bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang lebih seminggu mengumpulkan daftar semua nama mata-mata yang berkeliaran di Kerajaan." kata Ibiki menyetujui perkataan Jendral AD tersebut. Kakashipun berpikir tentang perkataan teman-temannya itu, dirinya juga berpikiran yang sama karena selama ini Naruto selalu sibuk dan menjalankan misi bersama squarenya saat di Tsukigakure saja.

" Tapi data yang di kumpulkan Naruto berguna untukku, Kakashi. Nama-nama orang yang ada di sini, hampir semua _magic knights_ yang aku curigai terdapat di dokumen ini, dan aku paling cuma menyelidiki beberapa orang yang tercantum, sebelum mereka mengetahui mata-mata dari Kerajaan kita di Kerajaan mereka." kata Ibiki tersenyum tipis ke arah pria Hatake itu, membuat Kakashi membalas senyum sahabatnya itu.

" Penjelasan yang di berikan olehnya sangat jelas dan bisa di terima. Akan aku usahakan agar semua mata-mata tersebut tidak menggali informasi penting dari Kerajaan kita dan menangkap mereka semua secepatnya." lanjut Ibiki yang berjalan ke mejanya yang di penuhi dokumen hitam, duduk di kursi kebesarannya itu.

" Kalau begitu, semoga kamu bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu, Ibiki." kata Kakashi pamit, diikuti Asuma juga Obito yang meninggalkan pria tersebut yang sedang memeriksa semua data-data miliknya untuk di cocokkan dengan data-data yang di susun oleh Naruto.

Di kamar Kapten muda yang sedang di bicarakan, terlihat Naruto yang sedang melakukan _push up_ dengan kedua kakinya yang di atas ranjang, juga lengan kanannya yang menahan bobot tubuhnya. Naruto yang bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan otot-otot perutnya tercetak jelas, begitupula otot dadanya yang ketat, pemuda tersebut menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Dalam pikirannya, dia bingung dengan aliran sihir yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, bergabung dengan aliran sihir miliknya. Aliran sihir tersebut begitu mencekam, gelap juga ganas, tapi di sisi lain, aliran sihir itu juga memberikan Naruto kehangatan, perlindungan seperti orang tua yang melindungi anaknya. Menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan lengan kanannya, yang kemudian perlahan-lahan, Naruto mengangkat kaki kirinya ke atas, yang ikuti kaki kanannya, jadilah pemuda Namikaze itu berdiri terbalik.

Tok…tok…tok…

Terdengar ketukan pintu kamarnya, membuat pemuda tersebut menatap ke arah pintu tersebut. Menurunkan bobot tubuhnya, yang setelahnya lengannya mementalkan tubuhnya ke udara, terlihat Naruto yang melakukan salto depan, setelahnya, kedua kakinya mendarat ke lantai, dengan tubuh yang berjongkok juga kedua lengannya yang tertarik ke depan. Membangkitkan dirinya, Naruto mengambil handuk putih kecil yang ada di atas kursinya, mengelap keringan yang tercetak di dada, ketiak juga punggungnya. Membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat sosok Shikamaru, Neji, juga seseorang yang bersembunyi di belakang kedua pemuda tersebut. Naruto yang sedang mengelap wajahnya itu menaiki alis kanannya.

" Ada apa?" tanyanya membuka suara, terlihat Neji juga Shikamaru membungkuk sedikit hormat kepadanya.

" Bolehkah kami masuk, Kapten? Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara dengan anda." kata pemuda Hyuga tersebut, membuat Naruto menatap ke belakang mereka, terlihat sosok Kiba yang menunduk kepalanya. Menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit, mengangguk sekali kepada kedua anggota squadnya itu. Shikamaru menendang pelan kaki Kiba, membuat pemuda Inuzuka itu sedikit meringis, menatap ke arah pemuda Nara itu tajam.

" Terima kasih, Kapten. Permisi, kami masuk." kata Neji sopan yang kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Kapten muda itu, diikuti Shikamaru juga Kiba yang mengekori pemuda Nara itu. Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya, berjalan ke arah bangkunya, sedangkan Neji, Shikamaru juga Kiba duduk di alas lantai.

" _So?"_ tanya Naruto membuka suara sambil membalikkan kursinya, kemudian pemuda tersebut duduk berhadapan dengan ketiga pemuda di depannya sambil meminum air mineral di botol miliknya. Neji melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang menguap malas, kemudian ke arah Kiba yang gugup. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, dirinya menatap ke arah Kaptennya itu.

" Inuzuka Kiba, dirinya ingin bergabung dengan squad kita, Kapten." katanya _to the point_. Naruto meneguk beberapa kali air yang ada di dalam botolnya itu, kemudian botol tersebut di letakkannya di atas meja. Kedua azurenya menatap tajam ke arah Kiba yang tersentak, merasakan aura imitasi yang di keluarkan oleh Kapten muda itu.

" Atas alasan apa kamu bergabung dengan squadku, Inuzuka-kun?" tanya Naruto tajam, terlihat Kiba yang tersentak mendengar nada tajam dari pemuda tersebut. Kiba memainkan kedua jarinya, terlihat tubuhnya yang bergetar, merasakan aura imitasi dari Kapten tersebut, juga keringan mengalir di kening pemuda Inuzuka itu.

' Sial! Kenapa aku gugup seperti ini di hadapannya?' makinya pada diri sendiri. Neji yang merasakan aura imitasi dari Kaptennya itu bisa menutup kegugupannya dengan wajah _stoic_ miliknya,sedangkan Shikamaru menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menguap malas.

" Tidak ada alasan? Keluar." kata Naruto dingin membuat Kiba langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah Kapten muda tersebut yang menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Aku tidak membutuhkan anggota yang hanya ingin namanya harum karena bergabung dengan square terkenal. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan anggota yang tidak memiliki kualitas yang menjanjikan dan hanya berlindung dalam nama klan, dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan anggota yang tidak siap mati di medan perang." jelasnya tegas. Kiba yang mendengar perkataan Kapten muda itu menundukkan kepalanya, menggertakan giginya, karena dirinya merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak.

" Dengar ya, Kapten Namikaze Naruto Yang Terhormat, walaupun aku berasal dari klan Inuzuka, bukan berarti kemampuan yang aku miliki hanya sebatas klan saja." katanya menahan amarah. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pemuda Inuzuka di depannya itu sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, terlihat Neji juga Shikamaru yang mencoba menahan tawa mendengar perkataan pemuda Inuzuka yang merasa di rendahkan itu.

" Begitukah? Bolehkah aku menguji kemampuanmu?" tanya Naruto menantang, membuat Kiba mendongakkan tubuhnya, terlihat kedua matanya menyiratkan semangat yang begitu besar.

" Tentu saja." ucapnya yang membuat Naruto langsung bangkit, mengambil grimoire miliknya juga jas hitamnya.

" Kalau begitu, kita kelapangan belakang Kerajaan." ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat akhirnya sampai juga di halaman belakang Kerajaan, mengambil tempat yang cukup luas. Naruto mengetahui jika Kiba adalah seorang _summoner_ juga sama seperti dirinya, dan seorang penyihir elemen angin. Gadis-gadis dari Kesatuan kepolisian mengendap-ngendap mengikuti mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan _fans_ dadakan Naruto, apalagi Kapten muda itu tidak menggunakan baju dalam, memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya dalam lindungan jas sihirnya. Naruto juga Kiba berdiri saling berhadapan satu sama lain, terlihat Lee yang juga bergabung dengan Neji dan Shikamaru, menatap semangat ke arah Kaptennya itu.

" Baik Kiba. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin melakukan tes ini dan aku hanya membutuhkan kesetianmu kepadaku, tapi mengingat sebentar lagi akan di adakan event Pertandingan Lima Kerajaan Knight, maka mau tidak mau aku harus mengetahui kemampuan yang kamu milii sebelumnya, daya tahan maupun daya hancur sihir yang kamu miliki. Sebelum kita memulai, apa kamu bersedia setia kepadaku, karena sebelumnya hubungan kita berdua termaksud tidak baik." kata Naruto serius, terlihat Kiba yang menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Sejujurnya, aku tidak mau di pimpin oleh seorang penyihir dari rakyat biasa, karena menginjak harga diriku sebagai penyihir bangsawan. Tapi, setelah mendengar kemampuanmu menangani kasus Takigakure juga kasus di Tsukigakure bersama square Kapten Yahiko, aku mulai berpikir jika kamu memang seorang jenius seperti yang di katakan. Kaisar, Perdana Mentri juga Keempat Jendral Kerajaan mengakui kemampuanmu, baik kekuatan maupun kecerdasaan yang kamu miliki, begitupula Kapten Yahiko, senior Hidan yang tidak bosan menceritakan kehebatanmu saat misi bersama mereka berdua kepada semua anggota Kesatuan Kepolisian. Aku, Inuzuka Kiba, penyihir dari bangsawan Inuzuka, akan setia kepadamu dan menjadi sahabatmu sama seperti Neji, Shikamaru maupun Sasuke." jelasnya panjang membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Neji, Shikamaru juga Sasuke yang jauh mendengar perkataan Inuzuka itu tersenyum tipis, karena ketiga keturunan bangsawan itu akhirnya mendengar ucapan hati pemuda Inuzuka tersbeut. Sasuke yang berada di lantai dua Kerajaan, menatap tertarik ke arah Kapten muda yang dia anggap sebagai rivalnya, baik kekuatan maupun kejeniusan, juga ke arah Kiba.

" Kemampuan apa lagi yang akan kamu perlihatkan kepada kami, Naruto?" bisiknya pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Di sisi lain, Hinata bersama dengan Tenten juga Shizuka tidak ingin ketinggalan menyaksikan pemuda _badass_ tersebut, apalagi wajah ketiga gadis itu merona, sama seperti gadis-gadis juga wanita-wanita yang ada di sana, karena Kapten muda itu memperlihatkan tubuhnya _topless_ tanpa lapisan baju transparan hitamnya. Bahkan semua gadis-gadis maupun wanita mulai melakukan _polling_ dengan tema ' _Magic Knights_ _Hot_ Konohagakure', antara Naruto, Hidan, Itachi juga Sasuke. Di arena pertandingan, Naruto mengencangkan sarung tangannya, begitupula ikat pinggang miliknya.

" Kamu bisa menyerangku duluan, Kiba. Aku akan memegang kata-katamu dan aku harap, kedepan kiba bisa berjuang bersama." kata Naruto membuat Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya, yang kemudian grimoire miliknya melayang di depannya, berseru.

 _" Summon Magic : Akamaru! Kurosujo!"_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat lingkaran sihir berwarna putih juga hitam di depan pemuda Inuzuka tersebut, yang tidak lama setelahnya, muncul sosok anjing tinggi tiga meter lebih berbuluh putih juga hitam, dengan kedua mata topaz yang tajam menatap ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat kedua anjing raksasa dengan wajah mengerikan itu memasang kuda-kudanya, dengan kedua tangannya yang di lapisi cahaya ungu. Kedua anjing tersebut mengambil ancang-ancang, yang langsung saja meleset cepat ke arah Kapten muda tersebut. Naruto menangkis dengan kedua tangannya, dimana kaki kanan depan Akamaru yang menginjak pemuda tersebut. Terlihat kaki kanan pemuda tersebut di lapisi oleh cahaya ungu gelap, membuat iris topaz Akamaru membulat.

 _" Dark Form : Scythe."_ ucapnya yang langsung saja mengibaskan kaki kanannya kedepan, kemudian tercipta bumerang hitam gelap ke tubuh anjing putih raksasa tersebut. Kiba yang melihat bumerang kelam tersebut langsung meleset cepat ke arah mahkluk summon miliknya itu, setelah beberapa meter endekat, dirinya langsung berseru.

 _" Wind Form : Wind Fang!"_ serunya yang mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan terasa hembusan angin kencang di arena itu, yang langsung saja membentuk duri-duri panjang runcing, menghantam bumerang gelap Naruto. lengan kiri Akamaru langsung mengayuh cepat, memukul keras tubuh Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terpental cepat, membuat semua penonton yang menyaksikan terkejut. Kurosujo yang sudah menunggu tubuh pemuda itu, menyundul kepalanya ke atas, yang membuat tubuh Naruto meleyang ke langit. Naruto tersenyum tipis, menerima serangan dari kedua anjing pemuda Inuzuka itu, kemudian grimoire milik melayang tepat di depannya.

" Saatnya aku menggunakan kekuatan baruku." katanya yang memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, begitupula grimoire miliknya membuka, mencari halaman yang di inginkan tuannya itu.

 _ **" Datanglah Murmur! Kamu adalah Ksatria perkasa yang berkuasa di atas langit! Bangsawan Duke Pemberani yang memimpin 30 iblis, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ serunya yang tidak lama setelah, terdengar suara lengikan keras terdengar di langit, membuat orang-orang yang mendengar langsung menutup telinga mereka. Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dalam sosok bayangan hitam yang entah meleset cepat ke arahnya, yang kemudian membawahnya ke daratan, terlihat sosok seekor burung griffin berbulu hitam dengan mata merah yang mengerikan, dan seorang ksatria dengan dua _great sword_ merah kehitaman yang di selimuti oleh api biru abadi di genggaman tangan kirinya sedangkan yang satunya di pinggang kirinya, dengan armor biru navy yang bagian bahu armor tersebut berbentuk gigi taring tajam, jubah hitamnya yang berkibar dengan gagahnya, dan jangan lupa, wajah rupawan ksatria tersebut, dengan kulit putih pucat, hidung mancung, iris ruby yang indah juga sebuah mahkota merah dengan mutiara-mutiara hitam yang menghiasinya, melambangkan jika dirinya merupakan seorang bangsawan. Paruh griffin yang mengapit kerah jubah Naruto itu terbuka, membuat Kapten muda itu jatuh terduduk. Griffin hitam itu mengeluskan bulu lembutnya ke Naruto, membuat pemuda tersebut tertawa pelan, juga ksatria berpedang itu tersenyum melihat kelakukan burung mitologi itu.

" Hei… tenang." kata Naruto mengelus bulu-bulu leher burung itu, kemudian dirinya bangkit, menatap ke arah Kiba dengan kedua anjingnya yang siaga.

" Kamu memiliki kemampuan yang mengagumkan, Kiba. Tapi kali ini, kedua anjingmu akan melawan dua ksatria terkuatku. _**Eligos!"**_ serunya yang tidak lama setelahnya, muncul sosok ksatria dengan dua lancer di kedua tangannya, berarmor hitam metalik yang di kombinasi dengan garis-garis merah, jubah hitamnya yang berkibar begitu gagahnya, menunggangi seekor kuda hitam peka bermata merah, dengan perut, pundak juga ekor yang di gantikan kobaran api biru abadi. Eligos juga Murmur berdiri di kedua sisi Kapten muda itu, menatap ke arah Kiba dengan Akamaru dan Kurosujo yang memasang kuda-kuda masing-masing.

" Masing-masing di antara kita juga mahkluk-mahkluk summon kita memiliki pasangan untuk bertarung." kata Naruto tiba-tiba, sedangkan Kiba memasang kuda-kudanya. Naruto melangkah satu kali, yang tiba-tiba saja, dirinya sudah muncul di tepat di depan Kiba, membuat pemuda Inuzuka juga semua orang yang menyaksikannya terkejut. Meninju perut pemuda tersebut kuat, membuat Kiba terpental ke belakang. Akamaru dan Kurosujo yang baru saja ingin bergerak membantu tuannya, tapi Eligos maupun Murmur sudah menghadang mereka, berhadapan masing-masing. Kedua anjing raksasa itu mengayuhkan kaki mereka masing-masing, meleset cepat ke arah kedua _knight_ tersebut, yang langsung saja di tangkis oleh Eligos maupun Murmur. Eligos menarik tangan kanannya, terlihat lancer itu di lapisi cahaya ungu kegelapan, yang kemudian dengan kuat menusuk ke telapak kaki Kurosujo, membuat mata topaz anjing hitam raksasa itu membulat, mengeluarkan suara kesakitan, sedangkan Murmur mengambil pedang di pinggang kirinya, yang langsung saja ksatria itu menebas kaki Akamaru yang di tangkisnya itu dengan api biru, yang terlihat kaki anjing putih tersebut hangus terbakar, membuat Akamaru langsung roboh, sama halnya dengan Kurosujo yang tidak lama setelahnya roboh. Kiba yang baru saja ingin bangkit, tapi tubuhnya di tahan oleh kaki kanan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, menahan dada pemuda Inuzuka itu, begitupula Murmur dan Eligos yang mengarahkan lancer juga pedang mereka ke leher kedua anjing raksasa tersebut.

" Kemampuan kerja sama yang kamu miliki dengan dua mahkluk summon milikmu perlu di tingkatkan lagi juga kekuatan sihir yang kamu miliki perlu perkembangan. Aku sudah cukup puas bertarung denganmu." kata Naruto, sedangkan Kiba hanya meringis kesakitan mendnegar perkataan Kapten muda itu, Mengangkat kakinya dari tubuh Kiba, Naruto memberikan uluran tangan kepada pemuda tersebut.

" Selamat bergabung di square Namikaze Naruto. _Magic Knight_ Inuzuka Kiba, aku harap kamu bisa berkerja sama dengan kami semua ke depannya." kata Naruto sedikit menarik sudut bibir kanannya, membuat kedua mata Kiba membulat mendengarnya. Menatap telapak tangan Kapten muda itu sejenak, kemudian terlihat sengiran yang biasa di perlihatkan oleh pemuda Inuzuka itu, menjabat tangan pemuda Namikaze itu. Naruto membantu Kiba berdiri, yang setelahnya, kedua pemuda itu berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain.

" Terima kasih Kapten. Aku, Inuzuka Kiba, siap bertugas dan tidak akan mengecewakan anda!" katanya tegas, membuat Naruto menarik sudut bibir kanannya sedikit, kemudian menepuk bahu kanan pemuda di depannya.

" Jangan terlalu kaku denganku jika dalam waktu luang. Aku harap kamu bisa bekerja sama dengan yang lainnya." katanya yang di jawab anggukkan pasti oleh Kiba. Membalikkan tubuhnya, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kiba, terlihat Neji, Shikamaru juga Lee yang berjalan mendekatinya, memberi hormat kepadanya.

" Beritahu kepadanya untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti event yang ada di adakan nanti." kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan hormat oleh Neji, Shikamaru juga Lee.

" Tentu Kapten!" ucap mereka kompak membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga anggota squarenya. Eligos juga Murmur menghilang dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang kecil, diikuti Akamaru juga Kurosujo yang menghilang. Neji, Shikamaru juga Lee menatap punggung kokoh Kapten mereka yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Mereka tidak menyangkah, jika pemuda seumuran dengannya memiliki jiwa pemimpin juga kharisma yang sangat besar, terlihat ketika Kiba yang tidak bisa menjawab alasan apa bergabung dnegan squarnya, Kapten muda tersbeut langsung mengusirinya tampa banyak bicara. Ketiga pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Kiba yang sedang memberisikan jaket kulit hitamnya juga celana jeansnya yang kotor.

" Selamat datang di Square Namikaze Naruto, Kiba." kata Neji sambil memberikan tangan kanannya kepada pemuda di depannya itu. Kiba yang melihatpun menyengir, menerima jabatan tangan pemuda Hyuga itu.

" Terima kasih, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Lee. Dan maafkan aku yang sebelumnya keras kepala dengan pendirianku. Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa kamu, Shikamaru juga Sasuke mengakui kemampuan yang di miliki Kapten Naruto. Dia benar-benar sungguh luar biasa." jelas Kiba membuat Neji juga Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya, sedangkan Lee tersenyum lebar.

" TENTU SAJA KAPTEN NARUTO LUAR BIASA! BELIAU ADALAH KAPTEN YANG MEMECAHKAN MISTERI KASUS YANG SUDAH LIMA BULAN TIDAK TERPECAHKAN OLEH MILITER KONOHA DAN BELIAU ADALAH KAPTEN YANG MENJADI PEDOMAN MAGIC KNIGHTS YANG ADA DI KONOHA!" seru Lee bersemangat, membuat Neji juga Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala mendengar penjelasan teman satu squarenya itu. Kiba tertawa mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, lalu dirinya menghembuskan nafas, tersenyum kecil. Dia menyesali apa yang selama ini dia perbuat juga mencemooh Kapten muda itu pada saat penerimaan _magic knights_ baru. Sekarang dirinya mendapatkan pelajaran, jika masih banyak penyihir-penyihir yang bukan dari kaum bangsawan yang hebat, dan dirinya mulai sekarang akan mulai serius untuk mengembangkan sihirnya. Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Naruto membalikkan badannya, berjalan dalam diam meninggalkan lapangan tersebut.

" Tuan Sasuke." panggil seseorang yang ada beberapa meter di depan, terlihat ada seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya, berambut orange spike, menggunakan jubah berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang di kombinasi dengan celana panjang kulit berwarna coklat muda, kemudian tiga orang gadis berambut merah, pink juga pirang pucat yang berdiri di belakang pemuda yang memanggil Sasuke.

" Hn." sahutnya, membuat pemuda itu meluruskan tubuhnya, terlihat iris orange merah tenangnya menatap ke arah pemuda di depannya itu, sedangkan ketiga gadis tersebut menatap memuja ke arah bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka dalam diam, yang kemudian pemuda itu mengikutinya dari belakang, juga ketiga gadis tersebut. Kedua onyxnya menatap lurus ke depan, setelah melihat pertandingan Naruto dengan Kiba yang di menangkan dengan mudah oleh Kapten Namikaze itu, membuat Sasuke menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

' Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Naruto. Sebagai salah satu dari keturunan bangsawan, juga penyihir jenius sama sepertimu, akan aku perlihatkan kekuatanku yang sesunggunya di event dua minggu nanti. Sihir terhebat yang di miliki klan Uchiha juga sihir ciptaanku sendiri, akan aku perlihatkan kepadamu kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya.' batinnya melangkah pasti.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang selesai membersikan diri, hanya menggunakan boxer ketat hitam, berjalan di pinggir tempat tidurnya, menduduki tubuhnya di sana. Pemuda Namikaze itu kembali teringat dengan kelakuan Purson yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, aliran sihir siapa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Padahal pemuda Namikaze itu yakin, jika Raja Iblis yang mengetahui segala hal itu, pasti juga tahu siapa yang mengirim aliran sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu. Membaringkan tubuhnya telentang di ranjangnya, kedua azure miliknya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dirinya berharap perkiraan pertamanya benar, dan mungkin ada alasan tertentu, kenapa Raja Iblis yang mengetahui semua hal itu tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, sambil tangan kanannya menggengam kalung perak liontin segi enam peninggalan kakek buyutnya, tampa sadar, air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Pemuda Namikaze itu tertidur, kelelahan karena bertarung dengan Kiba, juga melakukan upacara pemanggilan Asmodeus yang menguras lebih dari sebagian kemampuan sihirnya. Tiba-tiba saja, kumpulan-kumpulan kabut hitam memenuhi kamar pemuda tersebut, yang tidak lama setelahnya, terlihat sosok seorang pria rupawan yang tingginya hampir mencapai dua meter, tubuh atletisnya di lapisi jubah panjang hitam, dengan celana panjang hitam, berserta sepatu kulit sebetis berwarna senada dengan warna pakaiannya. Rambut pirang gelap juga iris azure gelapnya menatap diam ke arah sosok Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang kiri pemuda itu, tangan pucatnya terulur, mendekati wajahnya, menghapus jejak air mata yang berbekas di wajah rupawannya itu. Pria misterius tersebut yang memiliki rupa sebelas dua belas dengan Naruto, tersenyum sedih, lalu tangannya mengelus dengan kasih sayang rambut pemuda Namikaze itu.

 **" Kamu masih belum cukup kuat untuk menyegelku, putraku. Kembangkanlah kemampuan sihirmu, ayah akan mengawasimu dari jauh. Masih banyak penyihir yang hebat di luar sana, dan pergunakanlah kesempatan itu untuk memperkuat dirimu. Asmodeus, aku titip putraku padamu. Jagalah dia sampai dirinya cukup kuat untuk berhadapan denganku kelak."** katanya yang kemudian bangkit, berjalan pergi, terlihat tubuhnya yang menghilang dalam kabut hitam tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, kedua azure pemuda itu terbuka setelah kepergian pria misterius tersebut, yang kemudian, kedua tangannya menutup menyilang matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Dirinya mendengar jelas perkataan pria misterius tersebut, dan lagi, tangan hangat juga kasar yang mengelus kepalanya, dia merasakan dengan jelas, jika pria itu sangat menyayanginya.

"….ayah….." panggilnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tinggal dua hari lagi, acara Pertarungan Magic Knight Lima Kerajaan akan berlangsung. Terlihat alun-alun ibukota yang sekarang sudah di hiasi berbagai macam hiasan, balon-balon, juga slogan-slogan yang di gantung. Para pedagangpun menawarkan produk-produk yang di jual mereka kepada para pendatang dari Kerajaan lain yang akan menyaksikan pertandingan. Kota Konoha sudah ramai seminggu yang lalu, mau tidak mau, Obito juga Kakashi mengerahkan pasukan mereka untuk berjaga-jaga di sudut-sudut kota, maupun desa yang rawan akan kekerasan juga strategis. Naruto beserta squadnya bertugas mengawasi Konoha bagian Selatan, dibantu dengan Tenten, Shizuka, Kidomaru, Ayame juga Jirobo. Setelah kejadian seminggu lebih lalu, Naruto berusaha mengembangkan kemampuannya, agar dirinya bisa bertemu dengan sosok 'ayah'nya yang sebelumnya mengunjunginya saat dirinya pura-pura tidur. Dalam event dua hari kedepan, dirinya akan menggunakan itu untuk menguji kemampuannya dengan penyihir-penyihir yang ada di lima kerajaan.

" KAK NARU!" teriakan seseorang menyadarkan lamunannya, kemudian menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut, terlihat bocah-bocah dari rumah lamanya berlari kencang ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar.

" Daisuke, Ryuusuke, Azumi, Chika." sapa Naruto yang kemudian menjongkokkan tubuhnya, memeluk keempat bocah-bocah tersebut yang menubruknya. Neji, Shikamaru, Lee juga Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Kapten mereka yang berkumpul dengan keluarganya, sedangkan Kiba, Shizuka, Ayame, Kidomaru juga Jirobo hanya menatap bingung.

" Kapten Naruto berasal dari panti asuhan, dan anak-anak tersebut adalah adik-adik Kapten." kata Shikamaru yang menjawab pikiran kelima penyihir itu, membuat mereka terdiam mendengarnya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, menatap keempat adik-adiknya itu satu per satu.

" Kenapa kalian bisa di sini? Kemana Kak Kimimaro? Apa kalian berbuat nakal lagi?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab gelengan oleh keempat bocah tersbeut.

" Kami sedang membantu Kak Shion menawarkan pakaiannya, Kak. Kak Sara sampai menutup perpustakaan kota karena Kak Shion kekurangan orang." jelas Azumi, membuat Naruto menaiki alis kanannya.

" Toko Kak Shion ramaaaaiiiii sekali. Kami sampai-sampai sesak, karena banyak orang-orang pendatang yang membeli pakaian di toko Kak Shion, Kak." kata Daisuke sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar saat mengucapkan 'ramai', sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar hanya memberi senyum tipis.

" Kak Naru sedang berpatroli ya?" tanya Ryuusuke, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kapten muda itu.

" Ya. Karena sebentar lagi akan ada event besar, sementara ini squad kakak di tugaskan untuk berpatroli di kawasan ini." jelasnya membuat keempat bocah itu mangut-mangut mengerti.

" Kami pasti akan menyaksikan pertandingan kakak dengan penyihir dari empat Kerajaan sihir lain." kata Daisuke semangat, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

PRANK!

Terdengar suara barang pecah, membuat Naruto juga yang lainnya menatap ke asal suara tersebut. Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat sekelompok penyihir, yang jumlah anggotanya ada enam orang, dengan jubah yang sedikit tertutup berwarna coklat, dengan salah satu dari mereka menggunakan lencana perunggu, berlambang Kerajaan Angin.

" Kurang ajar! Buah-buah di Kerajaan ini tidak berkualitas sama sekali!" seru pemuda yang menggunakan jubah berwarna coklat pasir, dengan celana panjang berwarna coklat caramel, berambut coklat, sambil memuntah-muntahkan buah apel yang di makannya, sedangkan pedagang yang menjual buah tersebut bergetar ketakutan. Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Kidomaru juga Jirobo langsung ke tempat pedangkan itu, berdiri menghadang pemuda coklat yang hampir memporak-porakkan dagangan pria itu.

" Tolong jangan menggunakan kekerasan. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji tenang.

" Itu _Sir_ Hyuga Neji, _Sir_ Shikamaru Nara, _Sir_ Rock Lee dan _Sir_ Inuzuka Kiba dari squad Namikaze Naruto!" seru para penduduk yang melihat kedatangan mereka. Pemuda yang di depannya tadinya ingin protes, tersentak mendengar seruan-seruan dari penduduk di sekitar mereka.

" Squad Namikaze Naruto?" beonya, kemudian menatap ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang menggunakan jubah berwarna merah tua dengan celana panjang coklat tua, terlihat kedua mata jadenya menatap datar ke arah Neji.

" Diantara kalian, siapa yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" tanya pemuda tersebut, membuat Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, juga Kiba menatap ke arahnya.

" Memangnya kenapa anda ingin bertemu dengan Kapten kami?" tanya Kiba curiga, karena Kapten dari Kerajaan Angin tiba-tiba mencari Kapten mereka. Bukan rahasia umum lagi, jika Naruto hampir seluruh Kerajaan Negara Api sering di bicarakan karena kehebatan juga kejeniusan yang di milikinya. Bukannya menjawab, tiba-tiba kumpulan pasir entah dari mana muncul di atas pemuda tersebut, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya terkejut.

 _" Sand Form : Heavy Drill."_ katanya yang langsung saja tercipta sebuah bor raksasa terbuat dari pasir berputar cepat, mengarah ke Neji beserta yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja, sosok Eligos muncul di depan mereka, menangkis menggunakan kedua lancernya, membuat bor pasir tersebut terhenti, sedangkan keenam penyihir dari Kerajaan Angin itu terkejut melihat sosok ksatria berkuda yang tiba-tiba muncul melindungi Neji juga yang lainnya. Eligos langsung mematahkan pasir bor itu, terlihat bor itu berubah menjadi kumpulan-kumpulan pasir yang jatuh ke tanah, membuat penyihir-penyihir dari Kerajaan Angin itu terkejut melihatnya.

" Penyihir dari Kerajaan lain melakukan kekerasan di Kerajaan Negara Api, merupakan pelanggaran berat yang telah di perbuat. Apa kalian tidak pernah di ajarkan untuk menghormati hukum Kerajaan lain?" nada dingin seseorang membuat keenam penyihir dari Kerajaan Angin itu tersentak, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang berjalan mendekati mereka, dengan keempat bocah yang mengekori di belakang pemuda tersebut, juga Tenten, Shizuka, Ayame yang waspada, jika penyihir-penyihir di depan mereka. Kedua mata Naruto juga pemuda berambut merah bata itu bertemu satu sama lain, tampa di sadari, sura-aura sihir kedua Kapten tersebu keluar, saling mengancam satu sama lain, membuat penyihir-penyihir lain juga penduduk-penduduk yang ada di sana takjub juga takut.

" Kamu Namikaze Naruto?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

" Sungguh tidak sopan, seorang penyihir dari luar tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu kepada penyihir dari Kerajaan tuan rumah." jawab Naruto dingin, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu menggertakan giginya, tapi langsung di tahan oleh Kapten Kerajaan Angin itu.

" Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku Gaara, Kapten dari Squad Sabaku, Kerajaan Suna. Pemuda ini adalah kakakku, Sabaku Kankuro, kemudian Akasuna Sasori, Sabaku Temari, Matsuri juga Akira." kata Gaara, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap diam ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Namikaze Naruto, dan apa keinginan kamu bertemu denganku?" tanya Naruto tenang dengan Eligos yang berjalan mendekatinya, menatap tajam ke arah penyihir-penyihir di depannya itu. Gaara terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap angkuh ke arah Kapten muda itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

" Aku dengar, jika kamu adalah seorang penyihir dari kaum sampah. Aku tidak percaya, penyihir semua dirimu bisa menjadi Kapten." katanya sombong, membuat Kiba Kidomaru dan Jirobo yang mendengar perkataan pemuda Sabaku itu mengeram marah, tapi di tahan Neji juga Shikamaru untuk tidak ikut campur pembicaraan dua Kapten berbeda Kerajaan itu. Eligos yang mendengar penyihir itu menjelekkan tuannya siap menyerang, tapi Naruto menahannya dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Kapten Namikaze itu menatap datar ke arah keenam penyihir Kerajaan Angin yang menatap mencemoh ke arahnya.

" Jika hanya itu yang ingin kamu bicarakan, sebaiknya jangan bertemu denganku lagi. Kamu tahu jika aku berasal dari penyihir rakyat biasa, dan masih ingin bertemu denganku hanya untuk mencemoohku. Kamu bukan termaksud Kapten yang hebat." ucapnya, membuat Kankuro yang mendengar perkataannya itu mengeram marah.

" Tahu apa kau dari Gaara?! Dia adalah pemuda yang berhasil menaklukkan salah satu _divine beasts_ yang ada di dunia ini!" seru Kankuro membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak, begitupula Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Shizuka, Jirobo Tenten juga Kidomaru terkejut mendengarnya. Sasori maupun Kankuro yang melihat raut terkejut dari square Konoha menyengir angkuh, sambil membusung dada mereka kedepan, menatap rendah ke arah Naruto.

" Kalian terkejut bukan? Gaara adalah seorang jenius sejati yang berhasil menaklukan _divine beast Temple of Sand Spirit_. Berita ini di sengajakan di tutup oleh ayahnya, Kaisar Kerajaan Angin, Sabaku Rasa." jelas Sasori congak. Naruto yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian di hembuskannya kembali, membungkuk sedikit ke arah mereka semua.

" Maaf atas ketidaksopanan yang saya perbuat, Putra Mahkota Sabaku Gaara juga kakak anda yang kurang puas dengan hasil bumi yang ada di sini." katanya bersalah, membuat anggota squarenya juga keempat _magic knight_ yang bersamanya terkejut.

" Kapten!" seru Kiba juga Lee tidak terima, melihat Kapten mereka yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun meminta maaf kepada penyihir dari Kerajaan Angin yang jelas bersalah. Naruto melirik ke belakang, memberi kode agar untuk diam dan tidak perlu mencemaskan dirinya. Kedua pemuda itu menggertakkan gigi marah, menatap nyalang ke arah penyihir-penyihir dari Sunagakure itu. Gaara berjalan angkuh melewati Naruto yang masih menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, diikuti Kankuro juga Sasori yang menyenggol keras bahu pemuda Namikaze itu, sedangkan Temari, Matsuri juga Akira hanya melewatinya dalam diam, sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih setia pada posisinya. Temari berhenti tepat di samping pemuda tampan itu.

" Maafkan kelakuan adik-adikku, Kapten dari Konoha." bisik Temari membuat Naruto membuka kedua matanya, melirik ke arah gadis pirang berkucir empat itu tersenyum bersalah ke arahnya. Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian pemuda Namikaze itu mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. Temari tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya meninggalkan mereka, diikuti Matsuri yang membungkuk sedikit ke arahnya, begitupula Akira. Naruto meluruskan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah Eligos yang menahan emosinya, terlihat genggamannya semakin erat, juga mata merahnya yang bersinar lebih cerah dari biasanya.

" Kapten! Kenapa anda meminta maaf kepada penyihir dari Sunagakure itu?!" kesal Kiba yang mendekat ke arahnya, terlihat dirinya masih emosi dengan kelakukan Kaptennya itu. Naruto menatap ke arah Neji juga Shikamaru secara bergantian.

" Kalian berdua tahu bukan maksudku untuk mengalah dulu?" tanyanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua pemuda itu.

" Tentu saja Kapten. Anda pasti sengaja mengalah dulu untuk mengetahui informasi kemampuan sihir yang di miliki oleh lawan." jawab Neji membuat Naruto mengangguk mendnegarnya.

" Tapi sejujurnya Kapten, aku tidak setuju dengan anda yang membungkuk kepadanya. Itu membuat harga diri anda di injak-injak oleh penyihir dari Sunagakure." kata Shikamaru, yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh yang lainnya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pemuda Nariti sedikit tersentak, lalu menatap ke arah semua anggota squarenya juga keempat penyihir pembantu yang bergabung, terlihat sorot mata mereka yang menatap serius ke arahnya. Menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya, dirinya tidak menyangkah memiliki anggota square yang sangat mengerti keadaanya.

" Terima kasih." ucapnya pelan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap serius ke arah semua anggotanya.

" Kita sudah mengetahui jika penyihir dari Sunagakure memiliki _divine beast_. Maka dari itu, kita harus melaporkan ini dulu terhadap Jendral yang akan mengkonfirmasi apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang di rencanakan oleh Sunagakure, tapi jika mereka benar-benar ingin menyerang Konoha saat event di mulai, aku, sebagai Kapten dari Kepolisian Kerajaan tidak akan tinggal diam saja." katanya tegas, membuat Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru juga Lee menyengir mendengarnya, melihat Kapten mereka kembali ke sifat aslinya. Naruto menatap ke arah adik-adiknya yang mendongak ke arahnya, dirinya tersenyum tipis, melihat keempat kalung bintang segi enam yang melingkar di leher mereka.

" Kalian jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari Kak Kimimaro, Kak Sara juga Kak Shion. Situasi menurut perkiraan kakak sedang tidak bagus, jadi jangan jauh-jauh dari orang dewasa, kalian mengerti?" kata Naruto yang di jawab anggukan kompak keempat bocah tersebut. Naruto menghadap menatap ke arah anggota squarenya, mengangguk sekali, membuat mereka mengerti, langsung saja mereka bergerak cepat, kembali ke Kerejaan dengan cepat.

 _ **" Forneus."**_ panggil Naruto yang langsung saja, muncul sosok hiu raksasa berwarna biru kehitaman dari dalam tanah yang melompat ke udara, berenang mendekati ke arah pemuda tersebut. Naruto yang menatap ke arah Eligos, terlihat knight tersebut mengangguk sekali, kemudian perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya menghilang dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang kecil. Melompat ke udara, yang kemudian dirinya mendarat tepat di atas kepada hiu iblis tersbeut, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap keempat adiknya untuk terakhir kalinya.

" Sebaiknya kalian kembali. Kakak harus kembali ke Kerajaan untuk melaporkan sesuatu yang penting." katanya membuat keempat bocah itu mengangguk patuh mendnegarnya.

" Hati-hati Kak Naru!" seru mereka membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, yang kemudian, hiu iblis tersebut berenang ke udara dengan aliran air yang cukup cepat. Tatapan Naruto langsung berubah serius, ketika dirinya mengetahui jika salah satu Kerajaan telah berhasil menaklukkan satu dari sembilan _divine beast_ dan lagi, pemilik mahkluk tersebut adalah seorang Kapten, sama seperti dirinya.

' Jika perkiraanku benar, maka Suna akan menyerang Konoha dalam event ini. Shukaku adalah mahkluk yang tangguh. Aku harus memikirkan cara agar tidak terjadi banyak korban jika mereka benar-benar menyerang Konoha.' batin Naruto yang memikirkan berbagai cara agar tidak sampai para penduduk terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo semua, ketemu lagi dengan saya Victorianus. Maaf jika saya telat update chapter baru fict saya ini, saya sangat sibuk dengan aktivitas dunia nyata. Dan maaf untuk yang menunggu fict 'Shinobi Saint', saya sudah bulat tidak melanjutkan fict tersebut dan mengfokuskan diri dengan fict saya yang ini. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu readers, Zii Mawar Coklat. Hmm, jujur saya tidak rahasia apapun untuk menulis usatu karya fiksi. Jika ingin mencoba menulis karya fiksi yang baik, cobalah membaca novel-novel yang kamu sukai dan coba mempelajari penulisan yang dimiliki oleh pengarang novel-novel tersebut. Jangan minder dulu membuat suatu karya, saya juga dulu tidak memiliki** _ **skills**_ **bagus saat terjun ke dunia fiksi, dan lagi setiap penulis memiliki gaya tulisan masing-masing di karyanya. Saya sangat senang jika kamu puas dengan karya fiksi saya, begitupula dengan readers lain yang puas dengan karya saya juga. Saya akan mencoba sebagus mungkin agar tidak mengecewakan kalian semua dengan karya fiksi saya ini, karena saya melihat jika para pembaca sangat menikmatinya. Maaf jika ada beberapa kesalahan penulisan maupun EYD yang ada di setiap chapter cerita saya ini, harap maklum, saya tidak ada waktu untuk meng** _ **edit**_ **nya. Baiklah, daripada banyak ngomong, saya mempersembahkan chapter 10 untuk para pembaca. Semoga kalian menikmatinya seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam Harinya, Ruang Rapat Istana Kerajaan Api

.

.

.

.

Hiruzen, Danzo, Kakashi, Ibiki, Obito, Asuma, semua Kolonel setiap Kesatuan juga Kapten berkumpul di ruangan yang luas, karena mendapat berita mendadak tadi siang. Mereka sedang menunggu Itachi dengan anggota squadnya juga Kurenai, Kolonel dari Kesatuan AU yang sejak sore pergi mengecek _dungeon_ perbatasan Suna dan Konoha. Kakashi yang mendapat berita mendadak dari Naruto beserta anggota squadnya, jika salah satu penyihir yang mengikuti event tahun ini memiliki sihir pemanggil salah satu mahkluk legendaris, Shukaku. Keenam Petinggi Kerajaan itu begitu tegang, menunggu hasil kepastian jika Sunagakure memang sudah menaklukkan mahkluk tersebut, karena mata-mata yang di kirim Ibiki tidak menemukan jika Suna berhasil mendapatkannya. Tidak lama setelahnya, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, terlihat Itachi bersama Shisui, satu-satunya anggota squadnya, dengan Kurenai beserta tiga anggotanya berjalan masuk.

" Bagaimana Itachi?" tanya Obito was-was, berharap jika laporan dari Naruto itu salah. Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Jendral AD itu terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas, mengangguk.

" Seperti yang di beritakan Kapten Naruto dari Kesatuan Kepolisian, mahkluk yang menjaga di _dungeon Temple of Sand Spirit_ sudah tidak ada, juga hawa sihir yang biasa menutup _dungeon_ tersebut sudah menghilang. Itu berarti, Suna benar-benar sudah mendapatkan _divine beast_ tersebut." jawabnya membuat mereka terbelalak mendengarnya. Danzo langsung lemas mendengar berita tersebut, Perdana Menteri itu memijit keningnya, jika Suna benar-benar sudah mendapatkan mahkluk itu.

" Jika mereka sudah mendapatkan mahkluk tersebut, perkiraan dari Naruto-kun kemungkinan besar akan terjadi. Apalagi Suna dan Iwa menurut mata-mata Ibiki menjalin kerja sama membalas dendam kepada kita." jelasnya lelah.

" Naruto, apa kamu tahu kemampuan sihir yang di miliki oleh pemuda yang berhasil mendapatkan Shukaku?" tanya Kakashi serius sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Tentu Jendral. Sabaku Gaara, Putra Mahkota dari Sabaku Rasa dan Sabaku Karura, tipe sihir yang di milikinya adalah pengendali pasir, angin juga beberapa sihir petir. Di tambah dengan mahkluk summon Shukaku, saya merasakan kekuatan sihir yang di milikinya bukanlah kekuatan sihir sembarangan. Shukaku, menurut legenda, adalah mahkluk mistis yang konon merupakan mahkluk dengan kekuatan menengah kebawah di jejeran mahkluk-mahkluk lainnya, tapi bisa menjadi menakutkan jika dalam keadaan marah." jelasnya membuat Kakashi mengangguk sekali mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda itu, kemudian menatap ke arah ketiga Jendral lainnya juga Kaisar dan Perdana Menteri dengan serius.

" Kita tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang istana. Apa sebaiknya kita batalkan saja acara ini?" tanyanya yang langsung di jawab gelengan oleh Obito.

" Tidak mungkin Kakashi. Ini malah akan membuat kebingungan terhadap Kumogakure juga Kirigakure, karena tanpa alasan yang tiba-tiba membatalkan acara ini. Kaisar A dan Kaisar Yagura yang kita kenal baik pasti tidak akan tinggal diam jika terjadi sesuatu dengan penyihir-penyihir muda mereka, termasuk Konoha." jelas Jendral AD itu.

" Tapi, Kirigakure maupun Kumogakure tidak membawa pasukan yang cukup jika benar-benar terjadi perang. Kaisar Yagura maupun Kaisar A memang Kaisar yang hebat, tapi mereka berdua tidak mungkin bisa membantu banyak jika perang besar-besaran terjadi di Konoha." sambung Ibiki dengan kedua tangannya yang di lipat di dada membuat mereka terdiam mendengarnya.

" Jika Gaara benar-benar memanggil mahkluk itu, maka sayapun akan memanggil mahkluk summon terkuatku untuk menghentikannya." kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

" Kapten Naruto, apa kamu bercanda? Bukannya kamu masih belum sempurna memanggil mahkluk terkuatmu itu?" tanya Yahiko yang ada di sampingnya, sedangkan pemuda tersebut membalas dengan senyum tipis.

" Aku sudah berhasil memanggil-Nya dengan sesuka hatiku, Kapten Yahiko. Aku sudah mencoba memanggil-Nya beberapa kali, dan aku sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri juga sihir yang aku gunakan tidak akan terkuras banyak untuk memanggilnya." jelasnya membuat Yahiko, Hiruzen, Danzo, Kakashi, Obito, Asuma, juga Ibiki membulat mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudmu, mahkluk summon yang kekuatannya sama dengan kekuatan tiga _divine beasts_ sekaligus itu, Naruto?" tanya Asuma memastikan, membuat Kapten juga Kolonel yang tidak mengetahui informasi tersebut membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Tentu saja, Jendral Asuma. Saya sudah berhasil menguasai-Nya. Jika Gaara benar-benar mengsummon Shukaku saat event tersebut juga keadaan istana dalam situasi yang terdesak, maka aku akan menghentikannya dengan mahkluk summon milikku itu untuk menjatuhkannya." jawabnya membuat keenam petinggi Kerajaan itu terdiam mendengarnya. Danzo tiba-tiba saja langsung bangkit, menatap serius ke arah Obito, Kakashi, Asuma juga Ibiki.

" Kakashi, Obito, aku perintahkan kalian berdua untuk mempersiapkan pasukan-pasukan kalian yang terbaik untuk menjaga sudut-sudut ibukota, delapan penjuru desa yang mendekati ibukota. Asuma, kerahkan pasukan terbaikmu untuk mengawasi dua puluh empat jam di udara selama event ini berlangsung. Dan Ibiki, kerahkan pasukan inteligent terbaik untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Iwagakure juga Sunagakure." jelas Danzo tegas yang langsung saja keempat Jendral itu bangkit, memberi hormat kepada Perdana Mentri tersebut.

" Siap Danzo-sama!" seru mereka kompak, kemudian pria itu menatap lurus ke arah Naruto, yang juga membalas menatap ke arahnya.

" Kapten Namikaze Naruto, aku memiliki misi khusus untukmu." katanya serius membuat Naruto memberi hormat kepadanya.

" Saya siap menerima misi apapun, Perdana Mentri Danzo." jawabnya.

" Aku tahu jika Jendral Kakashi memasukkanmu juga squadmu dalam event ini. Misimu adalah, awasi gerak-gerik squad Sabaku Gaara selama event berlangsung. Jika sampai mereka menyakiti ataupun membunuh anggota squad Konoha, kamu saya izinkan untuk melakukan hal yang sama." perintahnya membuat Naruto memberi hormat kepada Perdana Mentri tersebut.

" Saya akan melaksanakan misi yang anda berikan sebaik-baiknya, Perdana Menteri Danzo." jawabnya tegas membuat Danzo tersenyum tipis, mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tapi satu hal yang aku minta. Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto-kun." katanya lagi, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengangguk.

" Tentu saja." jawabnya membuat Hiruzen maupun Danzo tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang di tunggu akhirnya tiba, pertandingan antara _magic knights_ Lima Kerajaan akhirnya tiba. Letusan-letisan kembang api memeriahkan acara, juga penduduk-penduduk Kerajaan Negara Api yang berkumpul di Colosseum, untuk menyaksikan pertandingan yang di adakan. Hiruzen yang ada di podium para Kaisar, ditemani Danzo juga dua _magic knights_ itu tersenyum bersahabat, melihat kedatangan sosok pemuda berambut hijau lumut, bermata ungu, yang menggunakan jubah berwarna hijau muda, juga celana kulit panjang berwarna hijau, dengan seorang pria _muscle_ berambut pirang di sisir rapi, berkulit coklat eksotis, menggunakan jubah berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya dengan celana panjang kulit abu-abu.

" Yagura-dono, A-dono, selamat datang di Konohagakure." sapa Hiruzen ramah, terlihat pemuda bernama Yagura tersenyum lebar, sedangkan A tersenyum ramah, mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban.

" Hiruzen-dono dan Danzo-san, lama tidak berjumpa." kata Yagura semangat, membuat Hiruzen maupun Danzo terkekeh pelan, sedangkan A menghembuskan nafas pelan mendengar nada ceria dari pemuda itu.

" Aku heran, bagaimana kamu bisa menjadi Kaisar di usia semuda ini. Ya, walaupun aku mengakui jika kemampuan yang kamu miliki sangatlah hebat, cebol." kata A membuat Yagura menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Mentang-mentang tubuhmu besar, kamu memanggilku cebol seenak jidat, monster." balasnya membuat A langsung menjitak kepala pemuda itu keras, yang tentu saja membuat Yagura meringis kesakitan.

" Si tua sama si sedap belum datang?" tanya A tidak tertarik.

" Jika yang dimaksud A-dono adalah Oonoki-dono dan Rasa-dono, saya rasa mereka hanya akan datang lusa." jawab Danzo, membuat A mendengus mendengarnya.

" Aku yakin mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk di belakang kalian berdua. Kedua Kaisar itu masih dendam dengan mendiang Tobirama-dono dan Izuna-dono yang memenangkan peperangan empat puluh tahun lalu, apalagi terhadap Madara-dono yang mempermalukan si tua itu." kata A membuat Hiruzen juga Danzo tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

" Aku rasa itu tidak benar. Mereka mungkin sudah melupakan kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu." kilah Hiruzen membuat Yagura juga A menyipit mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, mengapa pasukan-pasukan terhebat Konoha berjaga ketat di setiap tempat rawan juga pasukan AD berjaga ketat di empat gerbang utama istana?" tanya Yagura ingin tahu.

" Itu sudah sewajarnya bukan, jika mengadakan acara besar, keamanan istana harus di tingkatkan dari biasanya, Yagura-dono." jawab Danzo tenang.

" Kalian tidak bisa membohongi kami. Kita ini teman lama, dan kami tahu hubungan Konoha dengan kedua Kerajaan tersebut sangatlah buruk. Kalian pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami." tuduh A dengan kedua matanya yang memicing curiga menatap ke arah kedua pria itu.

" Sebaiknya kita menyaksikan acara ini. Kalian pasti penasaran bukan dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki salah satu penyihir muda Konoha, Namikaze Naruto?" kata Hiruzen menganti topik, membuat Yagura juga A saling melirik satu sama lain, kemudian menghembuskan nafas lelah, tersenyum kecil.

" Pemuda yang konon katanya akan kamu angkat menjadi Kaisar berikutnya?" tanya Yagura yang duduk di kursi berlambang gelombang air, begitupula A yang duduk di kursi berlambang petir, membuat Hiruzen dan Danzo yang mendengar tersenyum tipis.

" Tentu. Kami berdua sudah bulat memutuskan jika kelak dirinya menjadi Kaisar Kerajaan Api, tapi sepertinya masih butuh proses, karena dirinya berasal dari rakyat biasa. Beberapa kaum bangsawan pasti akan bertentangkan dengan keputusan kami, tapi Uchiha, Hyuga, juga klan-klan besar menyetujui dengan usulan tersebut, dan berharap jika penyihir bangsawan juga rakyat biasa bisa berdiri sederajat." jelas Hiruzen yang menatap ke arena Colosseum, membuat Yagura juga A tersenyum mendengarnya, menatap ke arena tersebut, terlihat layar sihir besar yang tercipta di tengah-tengah arena itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang cukup jauh, terlihat gerbang tinggi yang jauh dari Konoha, dengan enam puluh gerbang besar. Naruto bersama squadnya, bersiap mengikuti pertandingan pertama, dimana mereka akan masuk ke _Underground_ untuk mengalahkan salah satu _boss_ untuk mendapatkan item langkah. Memang misi yang mudah, tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam juga pertempuran-pertempuran yang akan dihadapi setiap anggota squad nantinya dengan mahkluk-mahkluk mengerikan maupun _boss_ setiap gerbang _Underground_ tersebut.

" Yo Itachi, Shisui, lama tidak bertemu." terdengar suara Yahiko juga Hidan yang menyapa Itachi dengan Shisui dari Kesatuan AD, terlihat kedua pria Uchiha itu tersenyum.

" Yahiko, Hidan, Nagato, bagaimana kabar kalian? Konan, kamu masih cantik seperti biasanya." sapa Itachi, terlihat Konan yang tersipu mendengarnya, membuat Yahiko meninju dada pria berambut di kucir itu, sedangkan Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Halo Itachi!" seru seseorang, membuat Itachi, Yahiko, Hidan, Nagato, Konan, juga Shisui menatap ke arah asal suara, terlihat seorang pria tegap berambut biru tua melawan gravitasi, dengan iris hijau toska, dengan tubuh _muscle_ , yang di tutup dengan jubah kulit berwarna biru laut, yang di dalamnya terlihat baju berwarna biru tipis dengan celana panjang kulit biru, juga sepatu kulit birunya, dan sebuah grimoire di tas pinggangnya dengan lambang dua hiu yang berputar, tersenyum lebar mendekati ke arah Itachi dkk.

" Kisame. Kamu juga ikut dalam event ini?!" seru Hidan tidak percaya, membuat Kisame menjitak kepala pria berambut perak itu.

" Kamu berisik seperti biasa, eh? Walaupun aku berasal dari AL, tapi kemampuanku tidak main-main jika bertarung di darat." jawabnya memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam.

" Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Kisame. Kali ini, aku akan benar-benar mengalahkanmu." kata Hidan berapi-api, membuat Kisame menyengir mendengarnya. Naruto yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya diam, kemudian menatap ke arah anggota squarenya yang siap kapanpun.

" Naruto-kun." panggil Sai, membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum tipis.

" Sai, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto memberi hormat, bagitupula Sai yang membalas menghormati Kapten muda itu.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Kapten dari squadku begitu bersemangat mengikuti event ini." kata Sai sambil menatap seorang pria berumuran 20an yang memberi komando kepada yang lain, sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Naruto, apa kamu sudah siap?" terdengar suara seseorang lagi, terlihat Sasuke, beserta anggota squarenya mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Naruto sedikit menaiki alis kanannya, melihat jika anggota Sasuke yang dominan perempuan.

" Sasuke, apa itu benar-benar anggota squadmu?" tanya Naruto ragu, membuat Sasuke menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Cuma mereka yang memiliki kemampuan menjanjikan." jawabnya dingin.

" Dasar _playboy_ kelas kakap." kata Kiba tiba-tiba yang bergabung dengan mereka, diikuti Neji, Shikamaru juga Lee yang menahan tawa mendengarnya, begitupula Naruto yang geli mendengar perkataan pemuda Inuzuka itu.

" Pilihanmu benar-benar tidak berkelas, Sasuke-kun. Si jelek, si tengkorak dan si buta." kata Sai tersenyum tidak berdosa, membuat Si jelek a.k.a Sakura, si tengkorak a.k.a Ino dan si buta a.k.a Karin, mengeluarkan kedutan kesal, sedangkan Kiba dan Lee sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan putra Perdana Menteri itu begitupula, Juugo, Neji, Shikamaru yang terkekeh mendengarnya.

" SIALAN KAMU MAYAT HIDUP!?" murka ketiga gadis tersebut yang langsung mengejar Sai yang kabur dari amukan ketiga gadis itu. Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas melihat tingkah anggota squadnya yang begitu kekanak-kanakkan, sedangkan Naruto menepuk pelan bahu bungsu Uchiha itu.

" Jika kamu sampai kalah di babak pertama, aku akan menertawakanmu habis-habisan, Sasuke." kata Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

" Begitupula denganku. Aku akan menertawakanmu dan mencincangmu karena tidak menggunakan otak jeniusmu untuk memenangkan acara ini. Aku akan langsung menghabisimu jika kamu kalah hanya dalam permainan anak kecil ini." katanya membuat Naruto menyengir mendengarnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, pemuda Namikaze itu berjalan mendekati pos yang ada di depan mereka, melirik ke arah Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

" Kamu pikir siapa diriku? Aku akan menggunakan semua kemampuan yang aku miliki untuk Kerajaan. Latihanku selama dua minggu ini tidaklah sia-sia, dan aku ingin bertarung denganmu, melihat kekuaatan terhebat yang di miliki klan Uchiha." katanya membuat Sasuke menyengir mendengarnya.

" Begitupula denganku. Aku ingin melihat kekuatan dari mahkluk-mahkluk summon milikmu yang kamu bangga-banggakan itu. Kita akan bertemu di acara utama nanti, Kapten Namikaze Naruto." katanya yang langsung Naruto menghadap ke depan, berjalan meninggalkan mereka, diikuti oleh semua anggota squadnya. Naruto sampai di pos misi, terlihat Anko, Kolonel dari Kesatuan Inteligent tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

" Kapten dari squad Namikaze Naruto?" tanyanya, yang di jawab anggukan sekali oleh pemuda Namikaze itu. Anko lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan, kemudian memberikannya kepada pemuda tersebut. Naruto langsung membuka gulungan itu, membaca isinya, terlihat Neji, Shikamaru, KIba, Lee juga Hinata yang mendekat, membaca bersama dengan Kapten mereka, membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Diablos?!" seru Kiba dan Lee tidak percaya, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, membaca keterangan juga kemampuan yang di miliki mahkluk tersebut. Anko yang mendengar mengangguk.

" Tentu. Kalian harus mengalahkan Diablos dalam waktu 24 jam." katanya tenang, sedangkan Kiba dan Lee menatap satu sama lain, meneguk ludah susah payah. Shikamaru dan Neji menatap ke arah Kaptennya serius, menunggu jawaban. Naruto menggulung kembali kertasnya, menatap lurus ke arah Anko.

" Aku, Kapten Namikaze Naruto dari Squad Namikaze Naruto, siap melaksanakan misi ini." katanya pasti, membuat Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee juga KIba membulat kedua matanya. Anko yang mendengar perkataan Kapten muda itu tersenyum tipis, mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu, kalian bersiap-siap di gerbang 13." jawabnya membuat Naruto mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan anggota squadnya yang tidak percaya melihat kepergiannya itu.

" Ka-kapt-ten…" panggil Kiba juga Lee yang kemudian menyusul pemuda Namikaze itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, mereka tiba di gerbang besar terbuat dari kayu, dengan di samping gerbang tersebut. Naruto menatap diam ke arah gerbang di depannya, sedangkan Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee juga Hinata yang tegang di belakang Kapten muda itu.

" Jika kalian tidak percaya dengan kemampuan kalian sendiri, sebaiknya mundur dari sekarang." kata Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya membuat kelima anggotanya tersentak.

" Kalian sudah berlatih selama dua minggu, dan tidak percaya diri hanya melawan empat _boss_ yang akan kita hadapi dalam satu hari. Diablos mungkin bisa di katakan berat, karena _boss_ tersebut berelemen _Gravity_ , tapi apa kalian yang sudah berlatih capek-capek langsung ciut mengetahui musuhnya?" tanyanya membuat kelima anggota squarenya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

" Neji, kamu adalah pemuda Hyuga yang berbakat juga seorang jenius. Aku tahu jika kamu berlatih keras untuk memenangkan event ini. Setelah peristiwa di Tsukigakure saat melawan King Incubus, kamu, Shikamaru juga Lee berlatih serius. Aku tahu kalian kesal tidak bisa membantuku waktu itu dan malu dengan kemampuan kalian yang sebagai penyihir bangsawan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melawan mahkluk itu. Kalau boleh aku jujur waktu itu, kalian hanyalah penyihir kacangan yang berlindung dalam nama klan." lanjutnya membuat Shikamaru juga Neji menunduk dalam kepala mereka, dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat mendengar perkataan Kaptennya.

" Tapi sekarang, kalian adalah penyihir yang berbeda. Kalian bukan lagi sosok yang dulu. Aku memperhatikan kalian selama dua minggu ini berjuang keras agar membuatku terkesan, termasuk dirimu Hinata." kata Naruto membuat Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap punggung kokoh Kaptennya tidak percaya.

" Walaupun kamu adalah gadis pemalu juga penakut, tapi kamu memiliki jiwa bertarung yang besar. Aku yakin, kamu pasti memiliki kartu As yang sangat hebat di dalam grimoire milikmu, bukan begitu Hinata?" tanyanya membuat gadis berambut lavender itu membeku mendengarnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, ekspresi gadis Hyuga tersebut berubah serius, dengan sorot mata yang berubah tajam, mengangguk pasti ke arah Kaptennya itu.

" Tentu saja, Kapten!" katanya tegas, membuat Naruto sedikit menarik sudut bibir kanannya.

" Begitupula dengan kalian, aku yakin kalian pasti memiliki sihir-sihir hebat yang belum kalian perlihatkan kepadaku, bukan? Jadi, tunjukkanlah kemampuan kalian sesunggunya di sini." kata Naruto yang menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, terlihat iris azure tajamnya yang menatap ke arah mereka yang membulat. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Neji sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, mendengus sedikit kasar dengan sudut bibirnya di tarik ke atas.

" Kamu benar-benar teman yang bisa membangkitkan semangat kami, Kapten. Kamu adalah orang yang bisa kami andalkan juga bisa kami percaya untuk memandu kami." kata Neji membuka kedua matanya, menatap lurus iris azure Kaptennya itu. Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit dengan mata terjejam, terlihat senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

" Aku baru pertama kali menemukan orang yang bisa di percaya di dunia ini, dan bisa membuatku serius untuk bertempur. Walaupun anda seorang jenius, tapi anda juga membutuhkan seorang jenius lainnya untuk menyusun strategi pertarungan, bukan begitu Naruto?" kata Shikamaru yang langsung menatap ke arah Kaptennya itu dengan mata kanannya yang tertutup, tersenyum miring ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu. Lee mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan kedua matanya yang memancarkan semangat yang besar.

" Aku tahu jika diriku berasal dari penyihir rakyat biasa, dan juga aku minder dengan anggota squad dari benyihir bangsawan. Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan anda, aku memiliki semangat untuk berkembang menjadi kuat, dan mulai berlatih giat agar tidak mengecewakan anda. Naruto, kamu adalah orang pertama yang mengakui kemampuanku, tidak seperti orang-orang dari desaku yang menatap rendah cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang _magic knight_. Aku, Rock Lee, akan mengikutimu kemanapun kamu melangkah, kemanapun kamu pergi, aku akan selalu mengikutimu." katanya semangat. Kiba yang mendengar perkataan-perkataan rekan-rekannya menundukkan kepalanya, tapi perlahan-lahan sengiran andalannya terlukis di wajahnya.

" Aku ingin jujur kepadamu Naruto. Kamu adalah orang yang pertama kali menilai kemampuan yang aku miliki, memberitahu kekurangan yang aku miliki juga orang yang pertama kali berani mengkritik gaya bertarungku. Neji dan Shikamaru tidak peduli dengan gaya bertarung juga sejauh mana kemampuan milikku juga sekitarnya, tapi setelah bergabung denganmu, sifat mereka berdua benar-benar berubah. Mereka lebih banyak aktif, juga Neji yang biasanya arogantpun hilang entah kemana, di ganti menjadi sosok seorang Neji yang mudah senyum, dan memberi masukkan kepada _magic knights_ lainnya. Dari situ aku mulai berpikir, jika kamu adalah sosok pemimpin yang memang benar-benar di butuhkan olehku. Aku ingin mencoba mengapaimu, walaupun aku baru bergabung dengan squaremu selama dua minggu, tapi aku merasakan jika kamu seperti sosok seorang kakak." katanya yang kemudian menatap ke arah Kapten muda tersebut, tersenyum mantap.

" Aku juga akan memperlihatkan kemampuanku selama dua minggu ini kepadamu, Naruto. Aku bukan lagi sosok Kiba yang main-main seperti dulu. Aku adalah Inuzuka Kiba yang baru. Kiba yang siap mati untuk Kerajaan! Kiba yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu, baik suka maupun duka!" katanya tegas, membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengar semua perkataan anggota squarenya. Menatap ke depan, terlihat pintu gerbang di depan mereka perlahan-lahan di buka.

" Jadi, apakah waktu 24 jam untuk mengalahkan empat _boss_ sekaligus cukup untuk kita?" tanya Naruto, yang di jawab anggukan pasti oleh Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba juga Hinata.

" Tentu saja, Kapten!" jawab mereka kompak, membuat Kapten muda itu tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian mengambil satu langkah ke depan sambil mengibaskan jas hitamnya ke belakang.

" _Let's go!_ Ayo kita selesaikan ini." komandonya pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke beserta anggota squadnya, Juugo, Ino, Karin juga Sakura, tiba di sebuah rungan yang sangat luas. Sasuke berjalan masuk ke ruangan tersebut, diikuti Juugo, Karin, Sakura juga Ino. Baru seperempat jalan, tiba-tiba saja, kumpulan-kumpulan jelly berwarna hijau dengan mata kuning terang, menatap ke arah Sasuke beserta squadnya.

" _Slime._ Jadi, musuh yang pertama kita hadapi adalah jenis ini?" nilai Juugo yang melihat sosok jelly-jelly tersebut yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Grimoire milik Uchiha bungsu itu melayang tepat di depannya, membuka mencari halaman yang di inginkan oleh pemuda itu.

 _" Flame Magic : Burning Field."_ katanya yang tiba-tiba saja arena di depannya keluar kobaran-kobaran api yang menjalar begitu cepat, membakar mahkluk-mahkluk jelly tersebut.

" Kyaaaaaa Sasuke-kun keren sekali!" seru ketiga gadis tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Tiba-tiba saja, semburan air kencang memadamkan sihir api ciptaan Sasuke, membuat mereka semua terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut. Dari jauh, terlihat dua pasang mata berbeda warna, di sisi kiri berwarna merah, sedangkan di sisi kanan berwarna biru cerah. Kedua pasang mata itu dengan cepat mendekat, memperlihatkan dua sosok ular naga panjang, dengan sepasang sayap masing-masing yang terbuka besar berwarna merah juga biru, dengan kulit mereka yang berwarna senada dengan sayap masing-masing. Kedua mulut mahkluk tersebut terbuka ganas, memperlihatkan gigi tajam mereka juga lidah yang panjang, dengan sepasang tanduk runcing, dengan sirip yang berbeda. Ular naga berwarna merah memiliki sirip tanduk-tanduk tajam, sedangkan ular naga berwarna biru memiliki sirip seperti ikan, juga tubuhnya yang di hiasi lingkaran oval berwarna hijau toska.

" _Victus_ dan _Nidhoggr_. _Boss_ pertama yang harus kita hadapi adalah mereka berdua." kata Juugo tidak percaya, karena mereka akan menghadapi dua _boss_ sekaligus. _Victus_ langsung saja menyemburkan kobaran api ke Sasuke dkk, membuat mereka molompat menghindari serangan tersebut. Ino juga Karin yang melompat ke arah yang sama, kedua mata mereka membulat, melihat kibasan ekor besar berwarna biru muda mengarah kepada mereka.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriak kedua gadis tersebut kesakitan dengan tubuh mereka yang terhempas cepat, yang langsung saja menabrak dinding ruangan tersebut keras sampai retak.

" INO! KARIN!" teriak Sakura yang melihat kedua rekannya yang terhempas akibat kibasan keras ular naga berwarna biru itu. Gadis bersurai musim semi itu berlari kencang ke arah kedua tubuh rekannya yang yang terhuyung jatuh, kemudian terhempas keras ke lantai ruangan tersebut, terlihat Ino juga Karin yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" Sakura! Jangan kesana!" seru Sasuke nanar, tapi percuma karena gadis musim semi itu tidak mengubisirnya. Wajah _Nidhoggr_ menghadap ke arah Sakura yang berlari kencang ke arahnya, terlihat ular naga itu melata cepat ke arah gadis tersebut.

 _" Earth Magic : Terra Eruption!"_ seru Juugo yang langsung saja mengayuhkan kaki kanannya ke langit, yang kemudian menghempas kuat ke lantai, membuat terciptanya retakan-retakan besar yang menjalar cepat ke arah ular naga tersebut, yang kemudian berhenti beberapa meter di depan Sakura, membuat gadis musim semi itu menghentikan larinya, terlihat retakan tanah Juugo membentuk lingkaran sedikit oval. Tubuh _Nidhoggr_ yang menyentuh lingkaran tersebut, langsung saja retakan itu meledak kuat, yang membuat tubuh ular naga biru itu terpental ke langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Grimoire milik Juugo kembali mencari halaman sihir kembali, kemudian berseru.

 _" Earth Form : Ivoire Terre!"_ serunya yang langsung menghempaskan tangan kanannya kuat ke tanah, yang setelahnya terciptalah taring-taring yang terbentuk dari tanah tersebut, memanjang sampai langit-langit ruangan tempat mereka berada. _Nidhoggr_ yang melihat taring-taring sihir ciptaan pemuda berambut orange itu mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, terbang menghindari serangan sihir pemuda tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat _Victus_ yang menghembuskan kobaran api ke arahnya, langsung saja grimoirenya mencari halaman yang dibutuhkannya.

 _" Fire Magic : Fire Dragon Breath!"_ serunya yang menghembuskan nafas dalam, kemudian di hembuskannya melalui mulut begitu kuat, terciptalah kobaran api yang menghantam serangan api dari ular naga itu. Sakura yang sampai di tempat tubuh Ino juga Karin yang tidak sadarkan diri, berlutut di depan kedua gadis itu dnegan grimoire pohon sakura miliknya. Terlihat tubuh Ino maupun Kari yang terlika cukup parah membuat Sakura menatap nanar kedua sahabatnya itu.

 _" Plant Recovery Magic : Sakura Sweet Dream!"_ katanya dengan masing-masing tangannya mengarah ke Ino juga Karin yang tiba-tiba saja, dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah batang pohon tumbuh memberlihatkan bunga-bunga Sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura itu berguguran, yang kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Ino juga Karin bersamaan yang tertidur dalam ranjang akar pohon itu, mengeluarkan cahaya merah muda yang begitu terang. Juugo yang berdiri di depan Sakura yang sedang mencoba menyembuhkan kedua rekannya, melirik ke belakang.

" Fokuskan kekuatan sihirmu untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Kamu adalah satu-satunya _healer_ di squad kita." katanya yang di jawab anggukan patuh oleh gadis musim semi tersebut. Juugo yang melihat beberapa _slime_ menuju ke arah mereka kembali lagi mengayuhkan kaki kanannya ke langit, yang langsung di hempaskannya kuat.

 _" Earth Magic : Terra Eruption."_ ucapnya yang kemudian tercipta retakkan-retakan tanah yang menjalar dengan cepat, yang kemudian membentuk lingkaran oval besar di depannya. Mahkluk-mahkluk jelly itu melewati retakan ciptaan pemuda berambut jingga itu, yang langsung saja langsung meledak kuat, membuat semua _slime_ tersebut hilang tidak berbekas sama sekali. Nafas Juugo sedikit cepat, karena dirinya menggunakan cukup banyak sihir menggunakan teknik terkuatnya, lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke yang menghindari berbegai serangan milik kedua ular naga itu, kadang-kadang balas menyerang dengan sihir petirnya. Sasuke yang menghindari serangan-serangan brutal dari kedua ular naga itu mulai terdesak. Berdecak, dirinya kesal dengan daya tahan tubuhnya yang mudah lelah hanya melawan dua mahkluk mistis di depannya itu, apalagi mereka harus menyelesaikan dalam waktu sehari. Dirinya kembali teringat cerita Kapten Yahiko dan Hidan dari Kesatuan Kepolisian, tentang betapa mudahnya Naruto berhadapan dengan puluhan incubus, _Vivian_ maupun King Incubus tanpa kelelahan sekalipun.

' Sial.' rutuknya dalam hati dengan kekuatan daya tahan yang di miliknya. Kurang fokus karena lamunannya, Sasuke tidak menyadari semburan api yang menuju ke arahnya. Terkejut melihat serangan api dari _Victus_ , mau tidak mau dirinya langsung mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan.

 _" Flame Form : Nobilitas Scutum Ignis!"_ serunya yang kemudian muncul kobaran api merah di depannya, terciptalah sebuah perisai terbentuk dari api dari telapak tangannya, menangkis semburan api dari _Victus_. Suara ringisan keluar dari bungsu Uchiha itu, dirinya tidak pernah berpikir jika terjun langsung ke medan perang bakal seperti ini. Tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha membuat dirinya tidak mau kalah dari penyihir-penyihir lain, terutama terhadap Naruto. Membuka telapak tangan kirinya, terlihat kilatan-kilatan petir yang berkumpul di tangannya itu, tersenyum sinis.

" Aku tidak akan kalah dalam tes anak-anak ini. _Lightning Magic : Thunder Blast!"_ serunya yang langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke ular naga di depannya, menembus semburan api _Victus_ , yang langsung saja masuk ke dalam mulut besar naga itu, menembus sampai belakang leher bawahnya, yang tidak lama setelahnya, kepala naga itu meledak menjadi serpihan-serpihan daging yang berhamburan kemana-mana. Tubuh ular naga api raksasa itu jatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras tidak bergerak, sedangkan Sasuke ngos-ngosan yang kelelahan melawan mahkluk mistis tersebut. Juugo melihat Kaptennya yang berhasil menjatuhkan salah satu mahkluk itu tersenyum tipis, begitupula Sakura yang menatap kagum kepada sang Uchiha bungsu.

" Erg…" terdengar suara erangan Ino juga Karin, membuat Sakura juga Juugo menatap ke arah mereka yang di selimuti oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga merah muda itu. Perlahan-lahan, kedua mata mereka terbuka, menatap ke arah Sakura yang tersenyum lega, melihat mereka yang akhirnya siuman.

" Sakura.." panggil Ino lemah, dirinya sedikit terkejut, melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang di selimuti oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga.

" Syukurlah kalian sudah sadar." jawabnya lega, yang perlahan-lahan, Ino juga Karin mencoba bangkit. Kedua mata gadis itu terkejut, melihat Sasuke yang bertarung dengan _Nidhoggr_ sendirian, tapi mereka lebih terkejut lagi, melihat tubuh tampa kepala _Victus_ yang terlentang tidak bernyawa.

" A-apa Kapten Sasuke yang membunuhnya?" tanya Karin syok, sedangka Juugo yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis.

" Sebaiknya kalian persiapkan diri. Kita harus membantu Kapten Sasuke menghadapi mahkluk itu." katanya

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat di ruangan _boss_ kedua, Itachi berdiri tenang menatap ke arah sosok pria seumuran dengannya, dengan jubah kulit merah yang menutupi baju santai, yang di kombinasi dengan celana coklat panjang juga sepatu kulit hitam di depannya, yang di punggung pria itu di putari empat pedang api, menatap diam ke arah sosok mahkluk raksasa tidak berdaya yang seluruh tubuhnya seperti di cincang juga hujaman-hujaman puluhan pedang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

" Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kamu menjadi Kapten di squad kita ini, Shisui." kata Itachi sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Pria di depannya a.k.a Shisui membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan keempat pedang api yang di tubuhnya menghilang, mendengus ke arahnya.

" Aku tidak mau mengerjakan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Lagipula, aku heran kenapa Paman Obito tidak mau menambahkan anggota di squad kita." jawabnya sedangkan Itachi hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Kamu tahu benar sifat Paman Obito kan?" tanyanya sarkasik sedangkan Shisui hanya berdecak mendengarnya.

" Beliau tahu jika kita berdua mampu menghadapi musuh tanpa kesulitan, apalagi kamu yang merupakan penyihir hebat di klan Uchiha, jadinya beliau memutuskan jika squad kita berdua adalah squad 'spesial'." jelas Itachi membuat Shisui menghembuskan nafas mendengarnya. Kedua pria itu kemudian memutuskan untuk jalan ke sisi lain, melewati tubuh raksasa berbentuk banteng yang sudah mati.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu tahu yang akan di hadapi Naruto beserta squadnya di tes ini?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba, membuat Shisui tertarik mendengarnya.

" Memangnya apa yang akan mereka hadapi?" tanyanya ingin tahu membuat Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Diablos." jawabnya singkat, membuat kedua mata onxy lawan bicaranya membulat.

" Ka-kam-mu ti-tidak be-bercand-da…?" tanya Shisui gagap, tapi di jawab anggukan oleh putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku itu.

" Tentu saja tidak. Naruto beserta squadnya akan menghadapi Diablos. Aku dengar dari ayah, menurut sejarah Kerajaan Konoha, hanya mendiang Kaisar Hashirama Senju dan Perdana Menteri Uchiha Madara yang pernah berhasil menaklukannya. Kekuatan Diablos setara dengan kekuatan _divine beast_ , tapi kemampuan sihirnya sangatlah mengerikan. Aku yakin, Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Perdana Menteri sengaja melakukan hal itu." kata Itachi tersenyum misterius terlihat Shisui termenung sejenak, tapi kemudian membulat.

" Jangan bilang kalau…" kata Shisui terputus karena melihat Itachi yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar. Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Perdana Menteri sangat penasaran dengan kekuatan yang di miliki mahkluk summon Naruto yang konon katanya memiliki kekuatan setara dengan 3 _divine beasts_ sekaligus. Yahiko, Konan, Hidan juga Nagato pernah sekali melihat kemampuan mahkluk itu saat melawan King Incubus, dan hasilnya, mahkluk yang di kategorikan S rank kebawah langsung jatuh terkena sekali serangan mahkluk panggilan Naruto." jelas Itachi serius. Shisui yang mendengar semua perkataan sahabatnya itu hanya diam, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, dirinya menghembuskan nafas kuat, menatap ke depan dengan kedua iris onyxnya yang berbinar.

" Ayo kita cepat selesaikan ini! Aku ingin menyaksikan pertarungan Kapten muda _badass_ melawan mahkluk yang konon hanya mendiang Kaisar Pertama juga Perdana Menterinya bisa selamat!" seru Shisui semangat yang langsung saja berlari kencang, membuat Itachi geleng-geleng kepala, menyusul sahabatnya sedikit lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua puluh jam sejak di mulainya acara babak pertama Pertandingan Lima Kerajaan Magic Knight. Sekarang sudah pagi, yaitu jam enam, terlihat beberapa penonton yang tetap tinggal untuk menyaksikan pertarungan menegangkan di pertotonkan di layar tengah lapangan tersebut, termaksud Shion, Kimimaro juga Sara. Kaisar maupun Perdana Menteri memberikan fasilitas kamar untuk para penonton juga makanan jika tinggal untuk menyaksikan pertandingan magic knight muda. Shion yang mencuci muka dengan baskom yang ada di dekatnya itu, kemudian menatap ke arah layar besar, terlihat Naruto juga beserta anggota squadnya yang sudah melewati empat gerbang terbangun. Jika di lihat-lihat dari pertandingan sebelum-sebelumnya dengan yang lain, squad kekasihnya itu mendapatkan rintangan yang sangat sulit. Arena tempat mereka bertarung melawan _boss_ bukan merupakan ruangan kosong, karena kadang berlokasi di kawah gunung berapi, laut, padang pasir dan sebelumnya adalah sebuah hutan luas. Shion sempat bingung, kenapa _background_ tempat bertarung Naruto beserta anggotanya lain dari yang lain, dan sekarang, terlihat squad Sasuke telah tiba di tengah lapangan Colosseum, bergabung dengan anggota yang lainnya. Monster-monster yang di hadapan mereka juga lain dengan milik kekasihnya, karena tidak terlalu sulit, juga menakutkan. Shion kembali menatap ke arah layar sihir, terlihat Naruto dengan anggota squadnya Hyuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru sedang berdiskusi serius, sedangkan yang lain sedang mempersiapkan makanan. Gadis cantik itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdoa agar kekasihnya bisa melewati ujian ini.

Di lapangan Colosseum, Sasuke beserta anggota squadnya bergabung dengan anggota-anggota yang telah berhasil melewati ujian pertama. Dirinya melihat anggota squad Yahiko yang memasang wajah cemas, terlihat Konan yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menatap ke layar besar di depannya, Hidan yang menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan kaki kanannya yang menepuk-nepuk lantai cemas.

" Aku tidak menyangkah, kenapa Yang Mulia Kaisar memberi misi yang sulit kepada Naruto." gerutu Hidan tanpa pandangannya lepas di depan layar besar sihir di depan mereka, yang hanya menampilkan kolom team Naruto, karena beberapa yang lainnya telah gagal, karena menyerah juga kehabisan tenaga, seperti Sunagakure dan Iwagakure dua squad dari empat Kesatuan gagal, dari Kumogakure hanya tersisa 4 squad, yang masing-masing 2 dari AD dan 2 dari Kepolisian, Kirigakure yang tersisa hanya dua squad dari AL, dan untuk Konoha, hanya tinggal 2 squad dari AD, satu squad dari AU, 2 squad dari kepolisian dan satu squad dari Inteligent. Tersisa satu squad dari Kepolisian, yaitu squad Namikaze Naruto yang masih berada di dalam _Underground_.

" Kita berdoa saja agar Naruto-kun bisa lolos." kata Iruka, Kapten dari kesatuan Kepolisian dari squad Umino Iruka, dengan anggotanya Mizuki, Ebisu juga Hayate.

" Tapi Iruka-san. _Boss_ terakhir yang akan mereka hadapi adalah Diabolos! Diabolos!" seru Yahiko mengulang kata Diablos, membuat squad dari empat Kerajaan Sihir terkejut, begitu juga Sasuke.

" Diabolos? Bukannya itu adalah _Boss_ yang pernah di kalahkan hanya oleh mendiang Kaisar Hashirama Senju dan Perdana Menteri Madara?" kata Karin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Yahiko juga Hidan.

" Diablos adalah _Boss_ tersulit di antara enam puluh _Boss_ di _Underground_ yang kekuatannya setara dengan sosok _divine beast_ , tapi bukan itu yang mengerikan." kata Hidan serius.

" Itu adalah _Boss_ yang memiliki kemampuan sihir memanipulasi gravitasi juga waktu." najut Itachi menyambung tanpa melepas pandangannya di layar, membuat Sasuke dkk, juga anggota square Kerajaan yang tidak tahu membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Kenapa aku baru tahu tentang itu?" tanya Sasuke menagih karena dirinya ketinggalan informasi tentang _Boss_ yang bahkan kekuatannya seperti kekuatan para _divine beast_. Yahiko beserta yang lainnya mengangkat bahu, karena mereka juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa ini di rahasiakan.

" Yang pasti, aku yakin Yang Mulia Kaisar ingin menguji kemampuan Naruto dengan salah satu makhluk summon terkuatnya melawan Diablos. Aku tidak mendapat banyak keterangan tentang makhluk summon Naruto yang terkuat, tapi kita akan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri kekuatan sebenarnya darinya, karena Diablos adalah _Boss_ yang pantas menguji kemampuan sihir seseorang. Mendiang Yang Mulia Kaisar Tobirama dan Perdana Menteri Izuna pernah mencoba, tapi mereka kalah telak melawan _Boss_ tersebut, begitupula Yang Mulia Hiruzen dan Perdana Menteri Danzo." kata Yahiko menatap serius ke layar besar di depannya, membuat Sasuke menatap juga ke arah layar tersebut. Gaara dari Kesatuan Kepolisian Sunagakure yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedikit terkejut, karena _Boss_ yang akan di hadapi dari squad pemuda dari penyihir rakyat biasa itu adalah _Boss_ yang sangatlah hebat, bahkan kemampuan yang di miliki _Boss_ tersebut katanya kekuatannya serupa dengan _divine beast_. Dirinya ingin tahu, apakah pemuda itu bisa lolos dalam waktu yang di miliki sekarang cuma tiga setengah jam saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam _Underground_ , Naruto menatap satu persatu anggota squadnya. Neji yang sudah mengencangkan ikat pinggang juga jubahnya, Shikamaru yang kedua matanya tajam, bersiap bertempur, Hinata yang menarik nafas panjang, kemudian di hembuskannya perlahan, terlihat sorot lavendernya berubah tajam, Lee yang dengan kedua bola matanya yang membara, juga Kiba yang siap bertempur kapanpun.

" Semua sudah tahu posisi masing-masing?" tanya Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya, yang di jawab anggukan oleh kelima anggota squarenya itu. Kapten muda itu menatap ke arah Hinata serius.

" Hinata, sekarang kamu akan lebih aktif dari biasanya, karena sihir penyembuhn _Poseidon Blessing_ mu sangat di butuhkan di sini untuk menyembuhkan anggota-anggota squad kita. Apa kamu sudah siap?" tanyanya serius, yang di jawab anggukan pasti oleh gadis Hyuga itu.

" Tentu saja Kapten! Sebagai anggota dari squad Namikaze Naruto, saya siap bertempur kapanpun." jawabnya tegas, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Neji, Shikamaru Kiba dan Lee.

" Kalian berempat lindungilah Hinata, biar aku yang menghadapi Diablos. _Boss_ itu akan aku cari dulu kelemahan yang di milikinya dengan makhluk-makhluk summon yang aku miliki, dan jika aku sudah mengetahuinya, kita akan kalahkan bersama." jelasnya yang di jawab anggukan pasti oleh keempat pemuda di hadapanya. Naruto menghadap ke depan, menatap lurus ke depan gerbang besar terbuat dari baja, dengan kepala iblis besar hitam dengan dua tanduk panjang, wajah yang lonjong dengan dagu panjang, juga tanduk yang seperti banteng.

" Yang perlu kita waspadai adalah sihir gravitasi miliknya. Diablos memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata dalam menggunakan sihir. Waktu yang kita miliki hanya tinggal 3 jam. Jadi, apa kalian semua siap?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, yang di jawab anggukan pasti oleh kelima anggotanya.

" Siap Kapten!" jawab mereka lantang, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, yang kemudian berjalan ke depan, diikuti mereka berlima. Perlahan-lahan pintu gerbang rakasa di depannya terbuka, mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan, tapi Naruto beserta yang lainnya berjalan masuk dengan pasti. Setelah mereka masuk, cahaya putih yang menghalangi penglihatan mereka menghilang, di gantikan dengan langit malam luas yang di penuhi ribuan bintang-bintang, planet-planet juga batu-batu luar angkasa. Pintu gerbang yang di lewati mereka tiba-tiba menutup keras, yang kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak, digantikan langit malam tak berujung.

 **" Jadi, ada manusia lain lagi yang mencoba menantangku?"** terdengar suara evil yang begitu menggema, membuat Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba dan Hinata dalam posisi masing-masing, dengan grimoire mereka yang melayang di depan mereka. Dari atas keenam _magic knights_ itu, terlihat sebuah batu runcing ukuran besar yang melayang turun, terlihat sosok iblis yang memiliki tinggi tidak main-main, sekitar seratus kaki, berwarna ungu kehitaman, memiliki tubuh kekar mengerikan; kaki yang panjang dan besar, memperlihatkan otot-otot beserta kulitnya yang di lipat dengan angkuh; kedua lengan panjang dengan dengan kuku-kuku panjang berwarna hitam kelam, terlihat lengan kanannya menopang pipi kanannya yang begitu mengerikan, kedua mata merah besarnya menatap rendah ke bawah, juga sepasang sayap kalelawar raksasanya yang sedikit membuka memperlihatkan keagungannya.

 _" Diablos, Overlord Demon of Hell_. Kamu pernah sekali di kalahkan oleh mendiang Kaisar Hashirama Senju dan Perdana Menteri Uchiha Madara. Sekarang, aku Namikaze Naruto beserta squadku, akan membuat legenda baru mengalahkanmu." kata Naruto tajam. Diablos yang mendengar perkataan Kapten muda itu terkekeh pelan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi tawa mengerikan yang menggema.

 **" Mengalahkanku? Kedua** _ **magic knights**_ **itu hanya beruntung saja karena aku lengah sedikit. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkanku!"** serunya lantang diikuti aura-aura ungu yang yang terbang berputar menuju ke tempat iblis itu. Setelah kejadian tersebut, dari dalam tanah tempat keenam _magic knights_ berada, keluar tangan-tangan berwarna hitam dengan aura keunguan yang menyelimutinya, yang perlahan-lahan terlihat sosok mahkluk yang keluar itu. Ratusan pasukan tengkorak dengan pedang maupun tombak muncul di hadapan mereka, dengan bola-bola arwah putih yang mengelilingi tengkorak tersebut. Kiba dan Lee langsung mengambil posisi sebagai _vanguard_ Hinata, begitupula Neji dan Shikamaru yang sudah dalam kuda-kudanya.

 _ **" Forneus! Eligos! Phoenix! Murmur!**_ " seru Naruto yang tidak lama setelahnya, muncul keempat mahkluk summon di depannya, menatap tajam tempat Diablos berada. Naruto langsung melompat di atas kepala Forneus, yang kemudian langsung berenang ke udara beserta Phoenix. Eligos dan Murmur meleset cepat, menghadapi pasukan-pasukan tengkorak tersebut. Neji dan Shikamaru tidak tinggal diam, langsung saja kedua grimoire pemuda itu mencari halaman sihir yang di butuhkannya.

 _" Wind Dragon Form : Revolution!"_

 _" Shadow Magic : Mille Mains Faim Diable!"_

Setelah mengucapkan sihir masing-masing, seekor naga angin hijau tercpita di atas pemuda Hyuga itu, langsung saja menerobos pasukan-pasukan tengkorak yang hampir mendekati mereka, lalu sebuah genangan bayangan ukuran sekitar sepuluh meter muncul beberapa meter di depan mereka, tidak lama setelahnya, keluarlah ribuan tangan-tangan hitam kelam mengarah cepat ke pasukan tengkorak di depannya. Tangan-tangan itu langsung mengenggam kedua tulang lengan juga paha masing-masing pasukan tengkorak itu, yang langsung di tarik paksa, terlepas dari tubuhnya yang kemudian kerangka-kerangka tulang itu jatuh berkeping-keping.

" Aku juga tidak akan ketinggalan aksi. _Summon Magic : Akamaru! Kurosujo!"_ seru Kiba yang setelahnya, di hadapannya muncul sosok dua anjing raksasa berwarna putih dan hitam dengan wajah yang begitu menyeramkan.

 _" Akamaru and Kurosujo Form : Moon Fang!"_ serunya yang langsung saja Akamaru dan Kurosujo berlari kencang ke depan, kemudian melompat ke udara, memutar rubuh mereka begitu cepat, membentuk bor raksasa, yang langsung saja menghantam semua prajurit tengkorak di hadapan mereka. Kedua bor raksasa itu menghantam semua prajurit tengkorak yang ada hingga tidak tersisa, yang tidak lama setelahnya Akamaru juga Kurosujo kembali ke posisi tuannya berada, terlihat Kiba yang menyengir bangga dengan kemampuan sihirnya. Murmur yang melihat tidak ada prajurit tengkorak tersisa, menghentakkan tali kekangnya, membuat griffin terbang dengan cepat ke langit, menyusul tuannya yang sedang berhadapan dengan iblis besar itu.

" _Nice done,_ Kiba." kata Shikamaru sambil melirik ke belakang, memberi sengiran ke arah pemuda Inuzuka itu.

" Bagaimana dengan Kapten Naruto? Beliau akan menghadapi Diablos seorang diri." kata Hinata menatap ke langit, terlihat sosok Kaptennya yang menghadapi Diablos dengan mahkluk-mahkluk summonnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ratusan-ratusan portal hitam muncul di langit-langit sekitar mereka, membuat Eligos yang ada di posisi terdepan waspada. Dari dalam portal tersebut, muncul kepala seekor naga berwarna hitam mengerikan, dengan mata ungu kelam, yang tidak lama seluruh tubuhnya terlihat yang panjangnya sekitar sepuluh kaki dengan sayap hitamnya yang begitu besar, juga mulutnya yang mengeluarkan asap.

 _" Dark Wyverns._ Sekarang lawan kita adalah ribuan _Dark Wyvern._ " geram Shikamaru melihat pasukan-pasukan naga legendaris itu.

" Baiklah! Sekarang giliranku memperlihatkan sihir terkuatku!" seru Lee yang tiba-tiba saja, seluruh sihir hijau meledak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, juga angin kencang yang berhembus di sekitar mereka, membuat Neji juga Kiba terkejut. Tanah di sekitar penyihir hijau itu berguncang, juga batu-batu terangkat akibat tekanan dari sihir besar miliknya.

 _" Wind Transformer Magic : Icarus!"_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja, dirinya di selimuti oleh pusaran angin yang berputar dengan kencang. Neji, Kiba maupun Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu melindungi mata mereka dari debu yang berterbangan akibat kekuatan angin yang begitu hebatnya.

' Sungguh hebat. Aku baru pertama kali melihat kekuatan sihir sekuat ini. Lee, apakah kamu selama ini menyembunyikan kemampuanmu yang sesunggunya dari kami?' batin Neji yang merasakan kekuatan sihir Lee yang semakin lama semakin meningkat. Tidak lama setelahnya, pusaran angin yang melindungi Lee menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok Lee yang sekarang berbeda. Kedua kaki bawahnya di gantikan dengan kaki elang yang begitu kokoh, dengan kedua paha pemuda itu yang berotot dengan bagian pertengahannya di tutup oleh bulu-bulu hijau panjang yang di bokongnya membentuk ekor hijau panjang; tubuhnya yang sebelumnya biasa-biasa saja, di gantikan dengan tubuh _muscle_ yang di selimuti oleh baju tampa lengan hijau muda ketat yang memperlihatkan otot _six pack_ juga dada yang terlatih; kedua lengan bawahnya berubah seperti kedua kaki bawahnya, tapi yang berbeda adalah, sayap hijau besar tumbuh dengan bulu-bulu yang indah di lengannya itu juga, wajah yang sebelumnya bundar dengan rambut mangkok, berubah dengan wajah yang memiliki rahang yang tegas, kokoh, dengan rambut hijau jarum melawan gravitasi ke belakang. Bentuk matanya yang sebelumnya bundar, kini di gantikan dengan bentuk mata yang tajam seperti elang. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru juga Hinata yang melihat sosok baru Lee terkejut, karena mereka baru pertama kali melihat sosok sahabat mereka yang konon kelebihan semangat hampir mirip dengan sosok Kapten mereka itu. Kedua mata Lee perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan iris mata hijau yang begitu indah juga seluruh tubuhnya yang di lapisi aura sihir hijau yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

" Lee… ka-kamukah i-it-tu…" kata Kiba masih syok melihat sosok baru pemuda di hadapannya, membuat Lee tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Benar Kiba. Ini adalah sihir perubahan wujud yang sejak dulu ingin aku kuasai. Aku ingin memperlihatkan kepada Kapten Naruto kemampuan sihirku yang ini, karena beliau membuat diriku kembali serius mempelajari sihir ini. Aku baru bisa menguasainya tiga hari sebelum acara ini di mulai." jawabnya membuat keempat rekannya terkejut. Lee kemudian menatap ke langit malam, terlihat beberapa _wyvern_ yang menyerang Eligos juga mengarah ke mereka. Kedua mata Lee menajam, yang kemudian dirinya mengambil ancang-ancang.

" Kapten, lihatlah diriku. Aku akan memperlihatkan salah satu sihir terkuat yang ada di dalam grimoireku yang aku kuasai." katanya yang langsung terbang cepat ke udara dalam kilatan hijau. Kaki kanannya yang berubah menjadi kaki elang, menendang keras ke arah salah satu wajah _wyvern_ yang melawan Eligos, menancap dalam. Tidak sampai di situ saja, tangan kanan pemuda itu di tarik ke belakang, terlihat kuku-kuku tajamnya di selimuti oleh cahaya hijau miliknya.

" Rasakan ini. _Icarus Claw!"_ serunya yang kemudian di ayun cepat ke udara, terciptalah cakaran hijau besar yang mencabik wajah naga itu sampai terpotong-potong memanjang. Tubuh _Wyvern_ itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan kepala buntung, membuat Lee menyengir menang, lalu terbang menghindari serangan dari naga lain. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba juga Hinata yang melihat kejadian di depan mereka tidak percaya dengan kekuatan yang di miliki pemuda hijau itu. Tidak berlangsung lama, hembusan nafas keras keluar dari hidung pemuda Hyuga itu, tersenyum tertantang melihat kemampuan yang di miliki rekannya itu.

" Aku juga memiliki sihir terhebatku yang belum aku perlihatkan kepada Kapten Naruto." katanya yang tiba-tiba saja, grimoire miliknya mencari halaman yang di inginkannya.

 _" Summon Magic: Azure Dragon!"_ serunya yang kemudian dari langit, muncullah seekor naga hijau raksasa yang panjangnya kurang lebih empat ratus meter dengan wajah yang begitu mengerikan dengan dua tanduk cabang tiga, rambut putih yang begitu panjang, dengan mata topaz yang tajam. Neji melompat berputar ke udara, yang kemudian dirinya menadat tepat di atas kepala naga panggilannya itu.

" Di dalam keluarga Hyuga, hanya dirikulah yang hanya bisa memanggil _Azure Dragon_ , yang menurut legenda adalah salah satu naga surga yang melayani para dewa. Aku juga memiliki sihir terhebat, sama seperti milikmu Lee." kata Neji sedangkan Lee yang sedang melawan dua _wyvern_ itu menyengir mendengarnya.

" Maju _Azure Dragon!_ Tunjukkan kemampuan kita berdua kepada Kapten!" Neji yang langsung saja, naga panjang itu terbang ke udara, melawan sekelompok _wyvern_ yang ada di depannya. Shikamaru yang melihat kedua rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu tidak diam, kemudian grimoire miliknya mencari halaman dengan cepat.

" Bukan hanya kalian saja yang bisa mempamerkan sihir terkuat masing-masing. Aku juga memiliki sihir terhebatku." katanya yang langsung saja menghempaskan telapak tangannya kuat ke tanah.

 _" Shadow Form : Dances Thousand Demon Claw!"_ serunya yang kemudian tanah di depannya retak terbelah menjadi dua memanjang, lalu dari dalam tanah tersebut, keluarlah duri-duri berbentuk cakar raksasa berwarna hitam dengan cepat meleset ke udara. Lee juga Neji yang ada di udara melihat cakar-cakar iblis yang meleset cepat ke arah mereka, menghindari serangan sihir milik pemuda Nara itu, terlihat naga-naga _wyvern_ yang di sekitar mereka juga di tempat lain tertusuk, menembus tubuh naga-naga itu begitu mengerikan.

" Jadi kamu memiliki nafsu tidak mau kalah, eh Shika?!" seru Neji dari langit yang sedang menghadapi sisa-sisa _wyvern_ yang ada. Shikamaru yang ngos-ngosan haya memberi senyum kecil, tapi tiba-tiba saja, seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti oleh cahaya biru, membuat kedua matanya sedikit membulat.

' Ini…' batinnya yang kemudian menatap ke belakang, terlihat Hinata yang melayang ke udara dengan kedua tangannya di rentangkan, juga wajahnya yang menghadap ke langit, jas kulit panjang ungu lembutnya yang melapisi baju kulit tertutup ungu muda juga celana kulit di atas paha beberapa senti ungunya memperlihatkan kaki jenjang putih mulus yang begitu indah, terlihat rambu panjangnya menari begitu indah dengan sebuah bola air raksasa yang melindungnya di dalam. Shikamaru sedikit terkejut, karena energi sihir yang tadinya terkuras banyak, perlahan-lahan terisi ke dalam aliran tubuhnya, begitupula dengan Neji, Kiba dan Lee, yang seluruh tubuh mereka di lapisi cahaya biru lembut.

" Kemampuan _Poseidon Blessing_ bukan hanya sebagai sihir penyembuh, tapi juga mengisi kembali energi sihir yang terkuras saat menggunakan kekuatan sihir." jelas Hinata kemudian kedua matanya terbuka, menatap ke arah langit, terlihat Naruto beserta mahkluk-mahkluk summonnya menyerang ke arah Diablos yang masih duduk tenang di bangku singgasana. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan, terlihat portal hitam kembali muncul, tapi dalam keadaan besar juga berada di atas tanah. Dari dalam portal raksasa itu, keluarlah sosok raksasa bertubuh gendut yang tingginya sekitar sepuluh kaki dengan satu mata besar di tengah-tengah dahinya, hanya mengenakan celana pendek kusam dan menggengam sebuah kapak raksasa.

" _Cyclops._ Sepertinya kita tidak bisa membantu Kapten dulu." kata Lee yang masih dalam bentuk Icarus, menatap tajam ke arah monster-monster di depannya. Shikamaru perlahan-lahan bangkit, menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menyengir kecil.

" _Well_ , ini baru yang namanya berperang. Kita selesaikan mereka semua sebelum membantu Kapten Naruto mengalahkan Diablos." katanya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto bersama Forneus, Phoenix, Murmur, juga Halphas terlihat nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Seluruh serangan yang di lancarkannya, begitupula dengan mahkluk-mahkluk summon miliknya selalu saja membelok, karena kemampuan sihir gravitasi milik iblis di depannya. Diablos yang masih duduk tenang di singgasananya menyengir mengerikan, mata merahnya menatap rendah ke sosok penyihir di depannya.

 **" Kenapa serangga? Apa kamu sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir lagi untuk menyerangku? Omonganmu hanyalah bualan saja."** katanya congak, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar hanya tersenyum lemah.

" Sebenarnya, aku memiliki teman yang bahkan kekuatannya melebihi dari kekuatan milikmu, tapi aku tidak mau tergantung kepada-Nya." jawabnya. Diablos yang mendengar perkataan penyihir di depannya itu terdiam, kedua matanya meneliti apapun yang menarik perhatiannya.

 **' Baru pertama dari semua manusia yang menghadapiku, kenapa aku begitu tertarik dengan manusia di depanku ini? Dan lagi, kenapa energi sihir yang di milikinya terasa familiar dengan sosok yang aku kenal dulu?'** batinnya bingung. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, yang kemudian di hembuskannya perlahan, terlihat grimoire miliknya berhenti di halaman yang di inginkannya.

 _ **" Datanglah Furfur! Kamu adalah iblis rusa jantan yang yang menciptakan badai di dunia ini! Bangsawan Earl Pemberani yang memimpin 26 iblis, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja, badai topan tercipta di sekitar mereka, yang tidak lama setelahnya, di gantikan sosok iblis dengan wajah yang begitu mengerikan, dengan tanduk rusa yang munclu di kepalanya, juga setengah badannya di gantikan tubuh rusa jantan dengan perut bawah berwarna hitam sedangkan di tubuhnya berwarna ungu kelam, kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada, juga sepasang sayap kalelawar yang sebelah kiri berwarna hitam, sedangkan di sebelah kanan berwarna putih, terbuka dengan gagahnya. Naruto yang berdiri di atas Forneus jatuh berlutut dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, membuat kelima mahkluk summon yang ada di dekatnya menatap khawatir. Eligos yang ada bertarung di darat berhenti, mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, tepat di tempat tuannya berada, beserta iblis-iblis lainnya. Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru juga Kiba yang merasakan jika Kapten mereka terdesakpun mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, menggertakan gigi mereka.

" Hinata, apa kamu tidak bisa mengarahkan sihirmu ini kepada Naruto?" tanya Kiba, tapi hanya di jawab senyum sedih oleh gadis Hyuga itu.

" Sudah aku coba, tapi aliran sihir di dalam tubuh Kapten menolaknya. Aku juga sejak tadi tahu jika Kapten menggunakan banyak sihir melawan Diablos, dan mencoba mengaliri _Poseidon Blessing_ kepadanya, tapi selalu di tolak." jawabnya membuat Kiba menggertakan giginya kuat, mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, matanya menatap nanar ke arah Naruto beserta iblis-iblisnya. Diablos yang melihat sosok penyihir di depannya yang terdesak, dirinya bangkit dari kursi kebanggaannya.

 **" Kamu sudah tidak bisa lagi bertarung denganku. Akan aku selesaikan ini sekarang."** katanya yang kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya ke langit. Kumpulan-kumpulan energi berkumpul di atas telapak tangannya itu, yang kemudian membentuk sebuah bola, tapi makin lama bola tersebut semakin besar dengan kilatan-kilatan petir ungu yang melingkarinya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya melihat energi yang begitu besar dengan diameter rratusan kilometer itu di atas langit galaksi. Halphas, Phoenix, Murmur, juga Furfur yang melihat keadaan mereka dalam bahaya, menyerang Diablos dengan semua kekuatan yang di milikinya, tapi semuanya percuma, karena di sekitar Diablos gravitasi tidak akan berlaku dan hanya membuat semua serangan mereka melewatinya. Diablos menyengir begitu mengerikan, terlihat wajahnya yang terlihat jelas akibat energi sihir ungu miliknya.

 **" Ini adalah kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya. Kedua serangga yang dulu mengalahkanku tidak pernah aku perlihatkan kekuatanku ini, jadi berbanggalah karena aku memperlihatkannya kepadamu."** katanya membuat grimoire milik pemuda Namikaze itu mencari halaman yang di inginkannya.

 **" Terimalah ini!** _ **Big Bang!"**_ serunya yang mengibaskan tangannya ke bawah, membuat bola energi raksasa itu tertarik ke tanah, perlahan-lahan menuju ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu.

 _" Dark Magic : Black Hole!"_ seru Naruto yang kemudian di atasnya, terbukalah sebuah portal hitam, yang semakin lama semakin besar seperti bola energi gravitasi Diablos. Bola energi milik iblis itu terhisap ke dalam BlackHole milik Kapten muda itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya, lubang portal besar tersebut menghilang dalam pandangan mereka semua. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee juga Hinata yang melihat hal itu membatu tidak percaya melihat Kapten mereka yang dengan mudahnya menangkal jurus sihir bola raksasa Diablos barusan. Di luar _Underground_ , para _magic knights_ yang melihat kekuatan dari pemuda Namikaze itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Neji dkk, terlebih lagi Hiruzen, Danzo, Yagura, A, Obito, Kakashi, Ibiki juga Asuma. Petinggi-petinggi Kerajaan itu tidak percaya, melihat kemampuan sihir yang di miliki Kapten muda itu bisa menghisap energi sihir sebesar itu dalam sekejab.

" Hiruzen, aku tahu alasanmu sekarang, kenapa kamu akan memberikan jabatan Kaisar kepada pemuda itu." kata A tiba-tiba, membuat Hiruzen juga Danzo tersentak, menatap ke arah Kaisar Kerajaan petir itu juga Kerajaan Kabut yang menatap ke arah dirinya serius.

" Di lihat dari kemampuan yang di milikinya, dia bisa menghadapi _divine beast_ sendirian, mengingat jika Diablos yang memiliki kekuatan sihir gravitasi, tentu membuat dirinya kualahan. Tapi, sihir yang barusan di perlihatkannya itu membuatku kagum, karena bisa menangkis kekuatan sihir sebesar itu." jelas A serius, sedangkan kedua petinggi dari Konoha itu terdiam, mereka kembali menatap ke layar. Naruto yang berhasil menangkis serangan dari Diablos itu tersenyum lemah, yang tidak lama setelahnya, tubuhnya jatuh terhuyung di atas kepala Forneus, tidak sadarkan diri. Dirinya kali ini benar-benar kehabisan energi sihirnya, karena menggunakan _Black Hole_ dalam jangkawan yang sangat luas, apalagi dalam keadaan tubuhnya kritis. Yang anehnya, seluruh iblis yang di panggilnya tidak menghilang, tapi masih kokoh bertengger di sekitarnya, juga Eligos yang membuat jalur hitam ke udara, memacuh kudanya untuk naik ke langit, berkumpul dengan iblis-iblis lainnya.

" Kapten?!" seru seluruh anggota squarenya tidak percaya, terlihat Lee yang terbang dengan cepat ke tempat pemuda Namikaze itu berada, diikuti Neji bersama dengan Naga Azure miliknya. Diablos yang melihat kejadian di depannya hanya diam, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, kedua matanya membulat melihat energi sihir hitam yang begitu besar tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana, perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Naruto.

 **" Kekuatan ini…. jangan bilang…"** katanya terputus ketika melihat kabut-kabut hitam berkumpul di hadapan pemuda itu, yang perlahan-lahan di gantikan sosok seorang pria tegap dengan pakaian serbah hitam, berambut pirang gelapnya tersisir rapi, juga kedua iris _dark azure_ tajamnya, menatap ke arah Diablos yang terkejut. Lee juga Neji yang melihat sosok pria misterius tiba-tiba muncul di depan Kapten mereka terkejut, apalagi keenam mahkluk summon milik Kapten mereka menunduk hormat ke arah pria itu. Layar yang menampakan pertarungan antara squad Naruto dengan Diablos tiba-tiba menjadi kabur, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan pertandinganpun bingung.

" Kenapa dengan layarnya?" tanya Kakashi yang berada di dekat dengan penyihir menampilkan layar pertarungan itu.

" Mohon maaf sebelumnya Jendral Kakashi, tapi kamipun tidak tahu. Kami merasakan ada energi sihir kuat yang menutup _dungeon_ tempat squad Kapten Naruto berada." jawabnya membuat Kakashi, Obito, Ibiki juga Asuma tersentak mendengarnya.

" Aliran sihir siapa? Apa kamu bisa merasakannya?" desak Obito tapi di jawab gelengan oleh penyihir itu.

" Mohon maaf Jendral Obito, tapi kami tidak bisa merasakan sihir siapa yang ada di sana." jawabnya membuat mereka semua terdiam, menatap layar besar yang berubah menjadi ribuan semut itu. Squad Yahiko yang melihat perubahan terhadap layar itupun menatap nanar ke arah layar besar tersebut. Pasalnya, setelah kemunculan pria misterius di depan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi buram, dan lagi, mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi rekan sesama Kesatuannya itu di dalam sana.

" Aku pergi." kata Hidan tiba-tiba, tapi di tahan oleh Itachi, Kisame juga Shisui.

" Jangan bodoh! Sekarang keadaan aliran sihir di _dungeon_ pasti tidak stabil." kata Kisame menahan pria berambut perak itu, tapi di balas delikan tajam oleh Hidan.

" Aku tidak peduli! Naruto dalam bahaya, dan lagi, _Boss_ yang di hadapinya adalah Diablos?! Aku akan pergi menyelamatkannya!" serunya tapi langsung saja, sekelilinga terlihat kobaran api yang mengurungnya, membuat iris violetnya menatap ke arah Itachi yang tangan kanannya terangkat.

" Itachi….." geramnya tapi belum Itachi membalas, kerah jubah silver Hidan di tarik ke udara, terlihat Yahiko yang naik ke atas burung elang emasnya.

" Yahiko?!" seru Konan, dimana Kapten berusia 21 tahun itu menatap ke arahnya, juga Hidan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Kami akan pergi menyelamatkan Naruto. Kami akan menyelamatkannya." katanya yang kemudian terbang pergi, menuju ke tempat _Underground_ tersebut, meninggalkan mereka semua yang menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Di dalam _Underground_ , Diablos terkejut melihat sosok pria di depan pemuda itu, sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

 **" Diablos, saudaraku. Lama kita tidak berjumpa. Kamu terlihat sehat seperti biasanya."** katanya dengan suara khas, tersenyum ramah ke arah Diablos yang membulatkan kedua matanya.

 **" A-and-da… Yang Mulia."** kata Diablos yang tiba-tiba berlutut hormat kepada pria itu, membuat semua anggota squad Naruto terkejut melihat tingkah makhluk summon Kapten mereka yang hormat kepada pria itu. Pria asing itu menyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan, terlihat Naruto dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di selimuti oleh sihir hitam miliknya.

 **" Pemuda yang sedang kamu hadapi ini adalah putraku satu-satunya, Diablos."** ucapnya membuat Diablos, Neji juga Lee yang mendengar membulatkan kedua matanya. Diablos mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah pria itu.

 **" Ya-yang Mu-mulia… s-say-ya.."** katanya terputus, melihat pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian menatap ke arah iblis itu sambil memberikan senyum lembut.

 **" Wajar jika kamu tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin jika kamu merasakan aliran sihirku di dalam tubuhnya, bukan begitu?"** tanya pria itu yang di jawab anggukan oleh iblis itu.

 **" Benar, Yang Mulia. Saya merasakan samar aliran sihir anda di dalam tubuh pemuda ini. Awalnya saya kira dirinya adalah keluarga atau kerabat anda, tapi saya singkirkan pikiran itu karena saya tahu jika anda tidak menginginkan keturunan, tapi ternyata pikiran saya benar adanya, jika dia adalah putra anda."** jelasnya membuat pria itu tersenyum. Pria itu menatap ke arah Neji dan Lee yang sejak tadi mengikuti percakapan mereka, tersenyum ramah.

 **" Kalian sahabat-sahabat putraku?"** tanyanya membuat kedua pemuda itu tersadar, menatap ke arahnya.

" Benar. Saya adalah Hyuga Neji dan dia adalah Rock Lee. Kami adalah anggota Kepolisian dari squad Namikaze Naruto sekaligus sahabat Kapten Naruto, emmm…" kata Neji terputus membuat pria itu tersenyum.

 **" Azazel. Panggil saja aku Azazel."** jawabnya membuat Neji mengangguk.

" Baik Paman Azazel." katanya sopan. Azazel tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap ke arah Forneus, Halphas, Eligos, Phoenix, Murmur, Furfur.

 **" Forneus, Halphas, Eligos, Phoenix, Murmur dan Furfur, ayo kita ke bawah, dan Diablos, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bahas denganmu bersama dengan yang lain."** katanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh iblis besar itu. Azazel yang di telapak kakinya menginjak sebuah cahaya ungu kegelapan turun ke bawah, tempat di mananya Shikamaru, Hinata juga Kiba dengan para _Cyclops_ yang sekarang berlutut melihat kedatangan pria itu, diikuti yang lainnya. Telapak kaki kanan Azazel menginjak ke atas tanah, yang kemudian dirinya berjalan beberapa langkah, menatap ke arah Forneus yang berhenti beberapa meter di depannya, sambil membawa tubuh Naruto. Kedua azure pria itu sedikit bersinar, yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Naruto terangkat ke udara, kemudian melayang mendekatinya, mendarat tepat di hadapannya dengan keadaaan telentang. Shikamaru, Kiba juga Hinata berjalan mendekati ke arah Neji juga Lee yang berada di samping Eligos, lalu menatap ke arah Diablos yang duduk tenang, tidak seperti sebelumnya mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

" Neji, kamu tahu siapa pria itu?" bisik Kiba kepada pemuda Hyuga itu.

" Sepertinya beliau adalah ayahnya Kapten Naruto." jawabnya membuat Shikamaru, Kiba juga Hinata terkejut, lalu menatap ke arah Azazel yang sedang mengecek keadaan Kapten mereka. Azazel yang jari telunjuk dengan tengah tangan kanannya di satukan, mengecek tubuh pemuda Namikaze itu. Dirinya mengecek begitu teliti, mulai dari kepala, jantung, juga organ-organ dalam penting lainnya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, dirinya tersenyum sedih sambil telapak tangannya mengelus rambut pirang pemuda itu.

 **" Tubuhmu ternyata masih belum mampu menggunakan banyak energi sihir yang kamu miliki. Kamu mungkin membutuhkan pelatihan pengendalian kekuatan sihirmu lagi supaya tidak pingsan menggunakan sihir-sihir tingkat tinggi yang ada di dalam grimoire milikmu."** katanya tersenyum lembut melihat wajah terlelap Naruto yang sedikit pucat itu.

 **" Asmodeus, Bael, Purson, Paimon, Beleth, Balam, Vine, Amdusias, Belial, Zagan jika kalian ingin keluar, keluarlah."** katanya yang tiba-tiba saja, grimoire milik Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya ungu yang begitu kuat, juga di sekitar tempat tersebut terdengar kilatan-kilatan petir begitupula angin kencang yang tiba-tiba berhembus di sekitar mereka.

 **" Heh! Akhirnya kamu menampakan diri juga."** terdengar suara mengerikan dari pusaran angin raksasa itu, yang kemudian di gantikan sosok Asmodeus dengan armor perangnya, tapi kali ini dirinya tidak menaiki naga api miliknya, tersenyum ke arah Azazel.

 **" Asmodeus, kamu harus lebih sopan kepada Yang Mulia Azazel. Kami tahu jika kamu paling dekat dengan beliau, tapi tolong sedikitlah berbicara sopan dengan beliau."** kata sosok makhluk yang tingginya enam puluh kaki, bertubuh pria yang menggunakan jubah Kaisar berwarna hitam, dengan tiga kepala, dengan kepala kodok di sisi kiri, kepala pria tampan berambut hitam dengan sebuah mahkota yang menghiasi, dan kepala kuning di sebelah kanan, yang setengah tubuhnya adalah tubuh laba-laba jantan besar berwarna hitam, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap tidak suka ke arah Asmodeus yang mengangkat bahu acuh mendengar perkataannya.

 **" Yang Mulia Azazel, senang melihat anda sehat-sehat saja."** kata Purson sopan sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya, terlihat Azazel yang tersenyum tipis, mengangguk sekali mendengarnya.

 **" Siapa lima serangga tidak di undang ini?"** heran seorang pria yang menunggangi seekor beruang perkasa, dengan tiga kepala yang melekat satu sama lain dengan kedua wajah hewan yang condong ke atas membentuk huruf 'Y', di sebelah kiri kepala kambing, sedangkan sebelah kanan kepala banteng jantan, dengan tanduk kedua binatang itu merentang di kedua lehernya. Pria itu mempamerkan tubuh atletisnya dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek putih tipis, dengan ekor ular yang muncul di bokongnya juga seekor elang yang ada di otot lengan kirinya, terlihat mata merah menyalanya menatap bingung ke arah Neji dkk.

 **" Balam, mereka adalah sahabat-sahabat putraku."** jawab Azazel membuat pria itu a.k.a Balam tersentak, tapi kemudian dirinya membungkukkan badannya ke arahnya.

 **" Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya, Yang Mulia."** katanya bersalah, terlihat Azazel yang tersenyum tipis, menggeleng pelan mendengarnya.

 **" Tidak apa-apa, lagipula wajar jika kamu tidak tahu mereka."** jawabnya membuat Balam mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum ke arah pria itu.

 **" Overlord Diablos, senang bertemu dengan anda. Saya adalah Paimon, Raja yang memimpin dua ratus iblis di Neraka."** kata seorang pria dengan pakaian Arab berwarna hitam, dengan sebuah mahkota hitam di atas kepalanya, menunggang seekor unta jantan bangsawan berbulu hitam, membungkuk hormat ke arah Diablos, yang di balas kelakukan yang sama oleh iblis itu.

 **" Senang juga bertemu dengan anda, King Paimon, salah satu dari sepuluh Raja setia yang melayani Yang Mulia Azazel."** jawabnya membuat Paimon mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum tipis ke arah iblis itu. Azazel yang melihat interaksi itu tersenyum tipis, karena mereka bisa akrab dengan Overlord terkuat yang ada di muka bumi ini.

 **" Jadi Yang Mulia, apa yang ingin anda sampaikan?"** tanya Bael sopan, membuat Azazel sedikit tersadar, kemudian menatap ke arah kesepuluh iblis itu satu-satu, Diablos, kemudian menatap ke arah Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee dan Hinata.

 **" Sebelumnya, aku ingin kalian berlima berjanji tidak akan membocorkan siapa identitasku kepada putraku, Naruto. Aku ingin dia menjadi seorang penyihir yang cukup kuat untuk menyegelku di dalam grimoire miliknya nanti. Apa kalian sanggup?"** tanya Azazel membuat kelima pemuda-pemudi itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak lama setelahnya, kelima pemuda-pemudi itu mengangguk, kemudian Neji menatap kedua iris _dark azure_ Azazel itu lurus, mengangguk pelan.

" Kami akan berjanji. Jika ini demi kebaikan Kapten Naruto, akan kami lakukan." katanya pasti, yang di jawab anggukkan Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee juga Hinata, membuat Azazel tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **" Terima kasih. Dan aku rasa, kalian juga perlu mendengar apa yang akan aku sampaikan kepada mereka, karena ini menyangkut dengan keselamatan dunia."** katanya membuat mereka berlima juga kesepuluh Raja itu terkejut mendengarnya.

 **" Maksud anda, Yang Mulia?"** tanyasosok manusia dengan tangan juga kaki yang memiliki kuku tajam, menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam tertutup, berkepala unicorn jantan. Azazel menarik nafas sejenak, yang kemudian di hembuskan perlahan.

 **" Mereka berdua akan kembali."** ucapnya membuat kesepuluh iblis tertinggi itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

 **" Maaf Yang Mulia, jika yang anda maksud dari 'mereka', apakah…"** kata Purson terputus, karena dirinya melihat pria berambut pirang gelap itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

 **" Benar. Typhon dan Echidna, akan kembali di bangkitkan setelah dua puluh ribu tahun lamanya mereka tewas di tangan kita juga pasukan Surga oleh penyihir di dunia ini."** jawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di luar _Underground_

Yahiko yang bersama dengan Hidan akhirnya tiba di _Underground_ tempat mereka sebelumnya melakukan tes. Mereka tiba di gerbang tiga belas, gerbang tempat Naruto beserta squarenya masuk. Elang emas Yahiko mendarat, terlihat Hidan yang melompat turun ke bawah, berlari terburu-buru, bergabung dengan sekolompok penyihir yang ada di depan gerbang itu. Hidan melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya yang menggunakan lencana perak jas dada kanannya, berseru.

" Kolonel Guy!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Penyihir yang menggunakan jubah kulit hijau tua yang melapisi baju kulit hijau muda yang di kombinasikan dengan celana panjang kulit berwarna senada a.k.a Guy, membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihat Hidan juga Yahiko berlari menuju ke arahnya.

" Hidan, Yahiko, kenapa kalian kemari?" tanyanya bingung melihat kedua juniornya itu. Yahiko dan Hidan sampai di tempat pria itu dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan, lalu menatap sekeliling, terlihat ada juga Kolonel dari Kesatuan AD, AU juga Inteligent.

" Gerbangnya tidak bisa di buka. Aliran sihir asing ini mengunci gerbang ini begitu kuat." kata seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu, bermata onyx dengan jas kulit berwarna abu-abu yang melapisi baju hitamnya juga celana panjang kulit miliknya. Guy, Kurenai juga Anko yang mendengar berdecak kesal, kemudian menatap gerbang besar di depannya yang di halangi oleh aura ungu kegelapan.

" Sepertinya kita memang harus menunggu sampai sihir ini hilang." ucap pria itu kembali a.k.a Baru Uchiha, Kolonel dan Kesatuan AD sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Tapi di dalam Naruto bersama dengan squarenya menghadapi Diablos, Kolonel Baru! Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya Hidan berharap, tapi hanya di jawab gelengan oleh Kolonel itu.

" Maaf Hidan, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Berdoa saja agar mereka baik-baik saja." jawabnya membuat pria berambut perak itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, karena salah satu square dari Kesatuannya terkurung di dalam melawan mahkluk yang paling mengerikan, terlebih lagi kekuatannya sebanding dengan para _divine beast._

.

.

.

Di dalam _Underground_

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari pria itu, kesepuluh Raja iblis yang mendengar membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Azazel kemudian menatap ke arah Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee juga Hinata yang terlihat wajah mereka yang bingung mendengar ucapannya itu.

 **" Kalian tidak tahu tentang Typhon maupun Echidna sedikitpun?"** tanya Azazel yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berlima.

" Kami sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang kalian bicarakan. Kalau boleh kami tahu, siapa Typhon maupun Echidna itu sampai-sampai membuat kalian semua sepertinya takut." tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Azazel menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu kedua azurenya menjadi serius.

 **" Typhon dan Achidna adalah dua monster yang sangat ambisius untuk menguasai dunia dua puluh ribu tahun yang lalu. Sebelum Asmodeus beserta yang lainnya terkurung di dalam grimoire milik putraku, mereka berdua menantangku, sebagai pemimpin dunia bawah, beserta Tuhan, pemimpin langit. Echidna yang merupakan istri dari Typhon melahirkan monster-monster mengerikan sebagai pasukannya untuk menyerang kami, maupun para penyihir masa itu. Saat itu, kami berhasil membunuh kedua sepasang suami istri monster itu, tapi anak-anaknya begitu cepat berkembang biak, yang akhirnya mereka tinggal di dunia ini sampai sekarang. Iblis-iblispun terpecah setelah keluarga-keluargaku terkurung dalam grimoire milik putraku dan mulai mengacaukan umat manusia di dunia ini, begitupula dengan dunia langit. Mikael juga selalu memberi tahuku jika dirinya mengawasi semuanya.** _ **Ours Lord**_ **sekarang tidak tahu kemana dan aku maupun Mikael tidak bisa melacak keberadaanya."** jelasnya membuat mereka semua terkejut.

" Jadi, kedua mahkluk itu akan di bangkitkan oleh siapa?" tanya Lee yang masih terkejut dengan penjelasan yang di berikan oleh pria itu. Azazel tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap ke arah pemuda berambut mangkuk tersebut, menggeleng kepalanya sebagai jawaban karena dirinyapun juga tidak tahu siapa yang akan membangkitkannya.

 **" Aku sudah mencoba melihat masa depan, tapi yang aku lihat cuma kebangkitan kedua monster itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membangkitkan mereka karena langsung saja terlewatkan dari penglihatanku."** akunya membuat kesepuluh Raja iblis juga Neji dkk diam mendengarnya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Azazel menatap ke arah Diablos yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

 **" Diablos saudaraku, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan kepadamu?"** tanyanya membuat Diablos yang mendengarpun tersenyum, membungkukkan badannya.

 **" Apapun yang anda inginkan Yang Mulia akan saya berikan kepada anda."** katanya membuat Azazel tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **" Maukah kamu bertarung bersama kami melawan Typhos juga Achidna? Tapi kamu akan tersegel di dalam grimoire milik putraku. Kemampuannya sekarang mungkin hanya bisa memanggil Raja terkuat hanya satu saja, mengingat dirinya baru-baru ini bisa memanggil Asmodeus tampa kehilangan kendali, tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti dirinya bisa memanggil kalian semua tampa kehilangan kendali dirinya. Apakah kamu mau, saudaraku?"** tanya Azazel membuat Diablos mendongakkan kepalanya tidak percaya, kemudian _Overlord_ iblis terkuat itu menatap ke arah Asmodeus beserta ketujuh iblis lainnya yang menatap ke arahnya tersenyum, ada juga yang mengangguk semangat mendengarnya, begitupula iblis-iblis bangsawan yang mengangguk mendengarnya. Diablos kemudian menatap ke arah Azazel yang menunggu jawabannya, kemudian iblis itu membungkuk dalam di hadapan pria itu.

 **" Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia! Saya, Overlord Diablos dengan senang hati akan bertarung bersama dengan anda dan memberikan kesetiaan, jiwa juga ragaku kepada anda, Yang Mulia Azazel."** katanya bahagia membuat Azazel yang mendengarnya tersenyum, lalu dirinya sedikit membungkukkan badan ke arah iblis kalelawar itu.

 **" Terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama denganku, saudaraku. Kalau begitu, mari kila lakukan upacaranya."** kata Azazel.

" Upacaranya tidak akan bisa di lakukan jika tampa darahku juga." kata suara seseorang membuat Azazel membulatkan kedua azurenya.

" Kapten Naruto!" seru Lee maupun Kiba bahagia melihat sosok Kapten mereka yang sudah siuman. Naruto yang melihat punggung kokoh Azazel dalam diam, terlihat jika tubuh pria di depannya itu kaku mendengar suaranya. Asmodeus juga kesembilan Raja Iblis lainnya yang melihat reuni ayah anak itu saling melirik satu sama lain, kemudian menatap kembali ke arah sosok Azazel yang masih memunggungi putranya, sedangkan Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam, menyembunyikan kedua azure cerahnya.

" Kenapa…." katanya pelan, sedangkan Azazel masih tidak bergeming di tempat. Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata diam melihat interaksi itu, sedangkan Kiba dan Lee yang ingin mendekati Kaptennya, di hadang oleh Eligos juga Murmur yang menatap ke arah kedua pemuda itu sambil menggeleng kepala.

" Apakah ayah tidak mau bertemu denganku? Apakah ayah malu berhadapan denganku karena ayah adalah seorang iblis, sedangkan aku adalah seorang manusia?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang serak. Azazel yang mendengar suara putus asa putranya itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan cepat yang kemudian memeluk erat tubuh putranya, membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat kedua azurenya yang membulat.

 **" Maafkan ayah, putraku. Ayah bukannya tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, malahan ayah sangat ingin bertemu denganmu karena sudah menelantarkanmu selama enam belas tahun, tampa memberikanmu kasih sayang."** jawabnya serak. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu mengatup bibirnya yang bergetar, membalas memeluk tubuh atletis ayahnya itu erah, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak pria itu.

" Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ayah tidak mau bertemu denganku?" tanyanya terisak, membuat Azazel mengelus rambut pirang putranya itu dengan kasih sayang.

 **" Maafkan ayahmu ini putraku. Ayah memang tidak pantas untuk kamu maafkan, tapi satu hal yang perlu kamu tahu, ayah selalu mengawasimu dari jauh, juga meminta Asmodeus beserta yang lainnya untuk menjagamu."** jawabnya, lalu melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah putranya yang hampir menyerupainya, tapi air mata mengalir di kedua pelupuk matanya. Azazel tersenyum kecil, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua sudut mata putranya itu dengan jempolnya.

 **" Kembangkanlah kemampuan yang kamu miliki sekarang dan jika ayah merasakan kemampuanmu cukup untuk menyegel diriku, ayah akan datang di hadapanmu."** katanya pasti membuat Naruto menatap lurus ke kedua azure gelap ayahnya itu. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Naruto memberikan senyum kecil kepada pria di depannya, mengangguk.

" Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengembangkan kemampuanku agar bisa cukup membuatmu bisa tinggal denganku, tapi aku mohon, ayah jaga diri baik-baik." katanya membuat Azazel tersenyum, mengangguk kecil.

 **" Tentu saja putraku. Kamu juga jaga dirimu baik-baik."** jawabnya membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya. Kedua ayah anak itu kemudian menatap ke arah Diablos yang sudah berdiri, terlihat iblis kalelawar itu siap untuk melakukan upacara. Azazel menatap ke arah putranya, terlihat Naruto juga menatap ke arahnya.

 **" Upacaranya masih tetap menggunakan bintang segi enam, tapi bukan menggunakan atas nama** _ **Ours Lord**_ **, melainkan namaku."** katanya yang di jawab anggukan mengerti oleh pemuda Namikaze itu. Mereka berdua kemudian dalam posising masing-masing, dimana Naruto juga Azazel saling berhadapan satu sama lain dalam jarak sepuluh meter. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, membuka telapak tangannya, begitupula Azazel melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan kanan Naruto yang di lapisi cahaya ungu itu, dengan cepat di arahkannya di nadi lengan kirinya, emudian di tebas, terlihat aliran darah cukup banyak keluar, begitupula dengan Azazel. Naruto menghadap ke kiri, begitupula Azazel, kemudian mereka berdua bergerak seirama, membuat setengah lingkaran dengan darah masing-masing. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan membentuk lingkaran, dengan posisi Azazel yang berada di utara, sedangkan naruto berada di selatan. Azazel mulai bergerak ke kirinya, yang kemudian dirinya berjalan menuju ke tenggara, sedangkan Naruto juga bergerak ke kiri, menuju ke barat daya dengan darah yang membentuk garis, setelah mereka sampai di masing-masing tempat, Azazel menghadap ke kanannya, begitupula Naruto, kemudian mereka berjalan lurus, membentuk garis, kembali dimana Azazel mengarah ke darat daya, sedangkan naruto ke timur laut. Setelah sampai, mereka berdua menghadap ke kanan, lalu Azazel berjalan kembali ke posisi semua yaitu utara, sedangkan Naruto berjalan kembali ke selatan. Seletah semua garis tersambung satu sama lain, tiba-tiba saja cahaya ungu kegelapan keluar dari lambang darah itu, juga tulisan-tulisan sihir terbentuk. Naruto juga Azazel berjalan masuk ke dalam tengah bintang lambang yang mereka buat, menatap satu sama lain, dengan tangan kanan mereka yang terangkat ke atas. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dengan seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura ungu kegelapan dengan liontin bintang segi enamnya yang mengeluarkan cahaya ungu, kemudian dirinya berucap.

 **" Diablos, Overlord Demon of Hell, dalam nama Azazel, Lord of Inferno and All Demons, kamu akan melayani-Nya bersama dengan ke tujuh puluh dua bangsawan iblis yang setia melayani-Nya juga. Sebagai keturunan Solomon terakhir, begitupula keturuan dari Azazel, Lord of Inferno and All Demons itu sendiri, aku, Namikaze Naruto, akan menyegelmu ke dalam grimoireku bersama dengan ke tujuhpuluh dua iblis yang ada di sana. Bertarunglah bersamaku dan bimbinglah diriku untuk menjadi seorang penyihir terhebat kelak!"** serunya yang tiba-tiba saja, grimoire milik Naruto terbang ke udara, yang kemudian terbuka ke halaman yang masih kososng, mengeluarkan cahaya ungu kegelapan yang begitu peka. Diablos memejamkan kedua matanya, yang terlihat seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya ungu yang begitu tenang. Perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya menjadi sosok ribuan kalelawan kecil yang kemudian, kalelawar-kalelawar itu masuk ke dalam grimoire tersebut. Setelah semua kalelawar itu masuk ke dalam, grimoire milik Naruto tertutup sendirinya, yang kemudian jatuh di atas tanah, juga lingkaran sihir yang tadinya bercahaya, perlahan-lahan meredup. Azazel yang melihat keberhasilan putranya itu menurunkan telapak tangannya, tersenyum kecil melihat putranya yang menarik nafas pelan, yang kemudian dirinya menghembuskan kembali. Grimoire milik Naruto terbang ke udara, yang kemudian mendarat tepat di depan Azazel. Buku sihir itu terbuka, yang kemudian memperlihatkan halaman tepat di mana Diablos berada, terlihat gambar sosok iblis kalelawar itu yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil melipat kakinya ke depan dengan angkuh.

 **" Aku titip putraku kepadamu, Diablos."** katanya yang kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat naruto yang menatap diam ke arahnya. Grimoire pemuda itu tertutup, terlihat tangan Azazel yang mengambil buku tersebut, tidak terjadi apa-apa, membuat Neji juga yang lainnya terkejut.

 **" Tumbuhlah bersama menjadi penyihir yang hebat dengan mereka semua. Ayah akan melihat perkembanganmu dari jauh."** katanya sambil menyerahkan grimoire itu kepada Naruto. kapten Muda itu menatap sejenak grimoire miliknya, terlihat tangan kanannya yang terangkat, mengenggam grimoire miliknya, kemudian menatap lurus ke azure gelam pria di depannya.

" Ayah berjanji, jika kemampuan sihirku cukup untuk menyegelmu, ayah akan datang kepadaku kan?" tanya Naruto, yang terlihat senyum kecil pria itu, mengangguk.

 **" Tentu saja putraku. Ayah pasti akan langsung menemuimu jika sihir yang kamu miliki sudah cukup untuk menyegelku di dalam grimoire milikmu."** jawabnya membuat Naruto tersenyum, menerima grimoire miliknya. Azazel kemudian menatap ke arah semua iblis-iblis yang ada di dalam grimoire putranya itu, tersenyum kecil.

 **" Aku akan kembali lagi ke Neraka. Aku titipkan putraku kepada kalian semua."** katanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka semua sambil memberi hormat kepada pria itu. Azazel kemudian menatap ke arah Neji dkk, tersenyum.

 **" Tolong jadilah sahabat putraku. Aku titipkan dia kepada kalian juga."** katanya membuat Neji mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Kapten Naruto adalah pemimpin kami, sekaligus sahabat kami paling berharga. Kami pasti akan melindungi beliau dengan segenap kekuatan yang kami miliki." jawab Neji, begitupula Lee yang kembali dalam bentuk fisiknya yang semula, mengangguk semangat.

" Aku pasti akan melindungi Kapten dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, Paman! Jadi, paman tidak perlu khatir dengan keselamatan Kapten!" katanya semangan sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangan kanannya di depan dada, membuat Azazel tersenyum mendengarnya. Pria itu menatap kembali ke arah putranya, tersenyum.

 **" Ayah pergi dulu, putraku."** katanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu, kemudian Azazel menghilang dalam kegelapan, diikuti oleh kesepuluh Raja iblis yang menghilang dalam bintang-bintang. Naruto yang melihat ayahnya juga kedelapan Raja Iblis yang di panggil ayahnya menghilang, dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Forneus, Phoenix, Eligos, Halphas, Murmur juga Furfur yang menatap ke arahnya.

" Kapten." panggil Neji berjalan mendekati ke arahnya, membuat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah kelima rekannya itu. Kapten muda itu menatap satu-satu wajah rekannya, tersenyum.

" Kalian bisa menjaga rahasia yang aku miliki?" tanyanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

" Tentu saja Kapten. Kami akan menjaga rahasia anda, walaupun kita harus bekerja kerja keras untuk menyumpal mulut Kiba." jawab Neji menyengir membuat Kiba tersinggung mendengarnya.

" Sialan kamu! Aku tidak seember yang kamu kira!" jawabnya tidak terima membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

" Kapten! Kapten! Apakah anda bisa memanggil Diablos?" tanya Lee semangat membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya, terlihat mata pemuda itu yang berbinar-binar. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata juga Kiba yang menatap intens ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecil, kemudian grimoire milik pemuda itu terbuka, mencari halaman yang di inginkannya.

" Tingkat yang di miliki Diablos sama seperti Asmodeus. Aku mungkin bisa memanggilnya." jawabnya membuat mereka tersenyum gembira. Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, memejamkan kedua matanya, yang kemudian menarik nafas panjang, menatap tajam.

 _ **" Di antara langit malam, ada sosok yang lebih kelam di dalamnya. Manusia dengan wujud kalelawar yang memberikan jiwanya kepada iblis untuk kehidupan abadi. Memutuskan untuk tinggal di dalam Underword dan memimpin salah satu wilayah Inferno. Di antara para iblis di sana, dialah salah satu yang memiliki kedudukan Agung seperti Hades! Langit sangat kelam akibat namanya, bumi seakan mati akibat kehadirannya dan manusia ketakutan akan sosoknya yang bagaikan Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa. Overlord Demon of Hell Diablos, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja, ribuan-ribuan kalelawar yang berkumpul di atas langit, yang perlahan-lahan membentuk sebuah bola hitam raksasa. Tiba-tiba saja, kuku-kuku hitam besar mencakar bola hitam itu dari dalam, membuat bola hitam raksasa itu terkoyak, yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok Diablos yang berdiri dengan agungnya, kedua kedua sayap kalelawar hitam besar yang terbuka begitu gagahnya. Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba juga Hinata yang menatap sosok Diablos di hadapan mereka dengan takjub, karena yang mereka tahu, Diablos adalah sosok mahkluk mistis yang sangat hebat. Di sisi lain, tepatnya di Colosseum yang sebelumnya heboh akibat tiba-tiba layar yang menjadi buram, kembali lagi seperti semula, memperlihatkan Naruto beserta yang lainnya baik-baik saja. Beberapa saat setelahnya, mereka di kejutkan dengan sosok Diablos yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan pemuda Namikaze itu, tapi tidak sebegai lawan, melainkan sebagai mahkluk summon Kapten muda tersebut. Di layar tersbeut, terlihat Diablos yang perlahan-lahan mendarat ke tanah, dengan kedua kaki besarnya yang menginjak bumi, berdiri tenang di hadapan Naruto beserta yang lainnya. Hiruzen, Danzo, Yagura, A juga seluruh orang yang melihat kejadian itu tidak menyangkah, apalagi ketika pemuda Namikaze itu tersenyum, di balas senyum kecil oleh iblis tersebut.

" Jadi, Diablos juga termaksud makhluk summon?" kata Hiruzen pelan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian di layar itupun tidak percaya, karena Kapten Muda dari Kepolisian itu bisa mengalahkan mahkluk yang konon di kalahkan oleh mendiang Kaisar juga Perdana Mentri pertama Konoha, dan lagi, mahkluk itu menjadi mahkluk summon pemuda Namikaze juga. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, dirinya begitu iri dengan kemampuan yang di miliki pemuda itu.

' Sejauh mana kemampuan yang kamu miliki, Naruto?' batinnya yang kemudian melihat Diablos beserta keenam iblis lainnya menghilang dalam bintang-bintang, juga sebuah portal hitam muncul di tempat Naruto berada. Gaara dari Kesatuan Polisi Sunagakurepun terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya itu. Pasalnya, setelah mendengar dari gosip jika Diablos adalah mahkluk paling hebat dengan kekuatan setingkat _divine beast_ , bisa di taklukkan oleh penyihir serangga itu, dan lagi, menjadi mahkluk summon miliknya. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah portal hitam muncul di Colosseum membuat semua orang menatap ke portal tersebut, yang tidak lama setelahnya, keluarlah Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang, diikuti Neji dan Shikamaru di belakang kedua sisi pemuda itu, lalu di lanjutkan dengan Kiba dan Lee yang saling merangkul satu sama lain, melambaikan tangan mereka, tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Hinata berjalan di samping mereka hanya tertawa pelan. Shion yang melihat kedatangan kekasihnya yang baik-baik saja berdiri mendekati pagar pembatas, menatap ke arah Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Naruto yang melihat kehadian gadis berambut pirang pucat itu berhenti, kedua azurenya melembut, juga bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Shion menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, terlihat air mata yang keluar di iris lavendernya, melihat jika kekasihnya baik-baik saja dan lagi, dirinya sangat takjub dengan kekuatan pemuda itu, apalagi bisa menaklukkan mahkluk setingat Diablos, dan menjadikan iblis itu mahkluk summon di grimoire kekasihnya. Kimimaro dan Sara yang melihat pun tersenyum bangga dengan prestasi yang di lakukan oleh pemuda itu, apalagi mereka sempat cemas karena waktu yang tersisa tinggal tujuh menit, tapi kecemasan mereka hilang melihat Naruto yang sukses melewati rintangan di _Underground._

" Aku ngantuk sekali." kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar terlihat matanya yang cukup merah dengan sedikit air mata berada di pelupuk mata kirinya, kelelahan.

" Aku juga sama. Ternyata pertarungan sesungguhnya benar-benar melelahkan." sambung Kiba, tapi Neji mendengus mendengarnya.

" Kamu dan Shika sama saja malasnya, hanya banyak di mulut saja." sindir pemuda Hyuga itu membuat Kiba juga Shikamaru menatap tajam ke arahnya. Naruto sedikit melirik ke belakang, terkekeh pelan melihat perkelahian ketiga anggotanya itu, sedangkan Hinata yang mencoba menenangkan mereka.

" Kalian mau tidur tidak masalah, karena kita sudah menyelesaikan tugas pertama dalam event ini. Kamupun juga butuh istirahan juga Neji." katanya membuat Neji, Shikamaru juga Kiba yang sedang bertengkar berhenti, menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu intents membuat yang bersangkutan bingung.

" Apa yang salah?" tanyanya sambil menaiki alis kanannya bingung, terlihat Shikamaru yang menghembuskan nafas.

" Seharusnya kamulah yang harus banyak istirahat Naruto. Kamulah yang menjadi kunci kita lolos dari _dungeon_ mengerikan itu." jawabnya membuat Kiba, Lee juga Hinata mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

" A-aku setuju dengan Shikamaru-kun. Kapten Naruto seharusnya yang paling membutuhkan banyak istirahat di antara kita." kata Hinata. Neji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengangguk mendengar semua perkataan rekan sekaligus sahabatnya.

" Benar, dan lagi, kita pasti akan berhadapan acak dengan square lain dalam babak selanjutnya. Kamu harus banyak istirahan Naruto agar tubuhmu dalam keadaan prima." katanya, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar pelunturan mereka sedikit terkejut. Beberapa saat setelahnya, dirinya terkekeh pelan, yang kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" Terima kasih. Aku akan langsung istirahat jika babak ini selesai." jawabnya sedikit membungkuk, terlihat kelima rekannya yang tersenyum.

" Kamu tidak perlu kaku kepada kami, Naruto. Lagipula, kita ini teman, bukan?" kata Kiba menyengir, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang tajam, begitupula Lee yang mengangguk semangat mendengarnya.

" Selamat atas kemenangan kalian semua, wahai Para _Knight_ Muda!" terdengar suara seseorang, membuat Naruto beserta anggota squadnya menatap ke atas tempat dimananya berada podium Raja, terlihat Danzo yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, menatap ke bawah. Seluruh anggota square dari berbagai Kerajaan, terlihat Kapten masing-masing berdiri di depan, memimpin square masing-masing. Danzo melihat Kapten juga salah satu dari square Yahiko baru muncul dari langit dengan elang emas Kapten berambut jingga itu, mendarat di depan squadnya. Hidan yang melihat sosok Naruto dengan anggotanya yang baik-baik saja menghembuskan nafas lega, begitupula Yahiko yang tersenyum ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu. Danzo yang melihat interaksi anggota squad tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya menatap semua _magic knights_ yang berhasil lolos.

' Hanya tersisa 18 squad yang ada.' batinnya, dan dirinya bangga, karena squad dari Kerajaan Konohalah yang bertahan cukup banyak. Menyampingkan wajahnya ke belakang, menatap ke arah Hiruzen, Yagura juga A yang mengangguk ke arahnya. Mengangguk sekali, Danzo kemudian menatap ke bawah kembali.

" Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian semua yang lolos dalam babak ini, _magic knights._ Kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih, juga kalian adalah orang-orang yang memahami dengan ujian yang kami buat ini. Kerja sama team yang kuat, menganalisa pertempuran, juga saling membutuhkan satu sama lain antara penyihir tipe _fighter_ dengan _support._ Dan tahun ini, kita memiliki seorang _magic knight_ yang memperlihatkan kualitasnya dalam pertempuran antara hidup dan mati juga melawan _Boss_ terkuat di _Underground_ , yaitu penyihir-penyihir dari squad Namikaze Naruto!" katanya sambil bertepuk tangan, yang diikuti oleh anggota square lainnya, juga para penonton yang begitu semangat memberikan _applause_ kepada Kapten muda itu.

" Dalam sejarah Kerajaan Konoha juga dunia, Diablos adalah sosok makhluk yang konon memiliki kekuatan setarang dengan para _divine beast_ , tapi dia memiliki sihir khusus, yaitu bisa mengendalikan gravitasi. Diablos hanya pernah di kalahkan sekali oleh mendiang Kaisar Pertama Hashirama Senju dan Perdana Menteri Uchiha Madara. Kita tahu bagaimana pertempuran hebat kedua Kaisar juga Perdana Menteri Konoha terdahulu mengalahkan makhluk itu dan berakhir dengan kematian mereka berdua. Tapi kali ini, kita di kejutkan dengan sesuatu yang tidak kita semua kira. Diablos, yang dulu kita kenal adalah sosok _Boss_ mengerikan juga sulit di kalahkan ternyata adalah salah satu makhluk summon yang juga bisa kita melakukan kontrak dengan penyihir, dan, Kapten muda Namikaze Naruto di pilih oleh Diablos itu sendiri." lanjutnya dengan nada bangga membuat tepukan tangan mereka semakin keras. Naruto yang mendengar pujian dari Perdana Menteri itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

" Baik. Saya akan melanjutkan kembali. Kalian akan di berikan istirhat selama dua puluh empat jam, dan kalian akan kembali lagi ke babak ke dua besok. Jadi, gunakan waktu dua puluh empat jam ini untuk istirahat." katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke depan, membuat semua _magic knights_ yang lolos membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Hiruzen bangkit, menatap ke arah Yagura juga A yang bangkit dari kursi masing-masing.

" Kita juga harus istirahat dan menyaksikan pertandingan utama besok. Ayo ikut kami, Yagura-dono, A-dono." kata Hiruzen yang di jawab anggukan kedua Kaisar itu.

" Aku juga ada hal yang ingin di bahas denganmu Hiruzen. Setelah melihat kemampuan pemuda itu, aku rasa dia bisa membantu Kerajaanku." kata Yagura misterius, membuat Hiruzen, Danzo juga A menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan Hiruzen, cebol?" tanya A penasaran membuat Yagura berdecak tidak suka karena di panggil cebol lagi.

" Nanti akan aku kasih tahu kepada kamu juga, tapi tidak di sini. Kita akan bicarakan ini di tempat yang aman nanti." jawabnya membuat Hiruzen, Danzo juga A saling menatap satu sama lain. Mengerti apa yang di maksud Kaisar muda itu, Danzo tersenyum kecil, mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu, sebaiknya nanti kita bicarakan juga dengan keempat Jendral Tinggi Konoha juga. Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu karena besok adalah hari yang besar." katanya. Bersama dengan Naruto juga yang lainnya, pemuda itu tidak menyangkah jika Perdana Menteri akan secara terang-terangan memujinya. Sebenarnya bukan dirinyalah yang membuat Diablos bisa takluk, melainkan ayahnyalah yang merupakan seorang iblis terkuat juga pemimpin mereka. Naruto tahu kemampuan sihirnya yang sekarang tidak bisa mengalahkan Diablos, tapi iblis itu akan membantunya.

" Naruto." kata suara seseorang memanggilnya, juga sebuah lengan kekar yang melingkari pundaknya, membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Hidan yang menyengir bersama dengan Yahiko, Konan juga Nagato yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" _Grats_ Naruto. Kamu telah berhasil mengalahkan Diablos dan lagi, _Boss_ tersebut menjadi mahkluk summonmu." katanya menyengir.

" Aku mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Naruto. Kamu memang sangat mengagumkan. Kami sempat khawatir saat layar tempatmu berada tiba-tiba kabur. Kami kira kamu beserta squaremu tewas di sana, tapi setelah layar kembali, Diablos tiba-tiba menjadi mahkluk summonmu." kata Yahiko kagum. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kedua seniornya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Terima kasih, Yahiko-san, Hidan-san." jawabnya membuat Hidan melepaskan rangkulannya, berdecak tidak suka.

" Tidak ada -san,-san an. Hidan saja sudah cukup. Kamu itu selalu kaku jika bersama kami." katanya gerah, sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Kedua azurenya bertemu dengan kedua jade milik Gaara yang tidak jauh darinya. Berjalan meninggalkan Yahiko beserta yang lainnya, kemudian dirinya berdiri di hadapan Kapten dari Sunagakure tersebut. Menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, terlihat wajahnya yang merapat ke wajah sisi kiri pemuda Sabaku itu, berbisik.

" Jika kamu beserta Kerajaan Sunagakure berani melakukan penyerangan terhadap Konoha, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." bisiknya menusuk membuat Gaara sedikit bergetar mendengarnya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemuda Sabaku itu, terlihat wajah datar terpampang dengan iris azure yang begitu dingin menatap kedua jade lawannya yang bergetar. Berjalan meninggalkan Gaara dalam diam, terlihat Kankuro juga Sasori yang menatap tajam sambil menggertakan giginya.

" Serangga tidak tahu diri. Mentang-mentang memiliki Diablos, dia sudah sombong seperti itu." geram Kankuro melihat punggung ppemuda itu yang semakin jauh.

" Sudahlah. Kalian yang pertama memulainya." kata Temari lelah dengan tingkah kedua adiknya itu. Gadis Sabaku itu melihat ke arah sosok naruto yang di kerumuni oleh empat bocah yang pernah mereka temui, lalu seorang pria dewasa berambut perak, seorang wanita dewasa berambut panjang yang memberikan selamat kepadanya. Yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak adalah, pemuda itu memeluk seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat yang terisak-isak, mengelus lembut rambut panjang gadis itu sesekali membisikan sesuatu di telinganya, yang membuat tubuh bergetar gadis itu sedikit berkurang. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya menjadi kesal melihat sifat Kapten muda dari Konoha itu bersifat sangat lembut kepada gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut. Tersadar, Temari menggeleng kepalanya kuat membuang semua pikirannya barusan, menatap ke arah lain agar dirinya tidak merasakan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam dirinya. Hinata yang berkumpul dengan Tenten dan Shizuka, tersenyum tipis menatap ke arah Naruto yang berpelukan dengan Shion. Hinata tahu, jika Shion adalah gadis yang baik dan lagi, gadis itu memiliki kecantikan yang tidak jauh darinya. Dirinya hanya bisa menjadi pengagum saja, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya ingin lebih, tapi sepertinya tidak ada harapan karena melihat sifat Kaptennya yang begitu possesif juga kecantikannya tidak terpengaruh oleh Kapten muda itu.

" Wah… ternyata Kapten Namikaze sudah memiliki kekasih rupanya." desah Tenten kecewa, karena idolanya memiliki seorang kekasih, apalagi kekasih yang sangat cantik.

" Wajar dong Kapten Namikaze memiliki kekasih, secara beliau itu tampan juga hebat." kata Shizuka sambil mendengus, membuat Tenten menghembuskan nafas berat mendengarnya.

" Pantas saja setiap wanita cantik yang mencoba menarik perhatian beliau di acuhkan, ternyata kekasih Kapten begitu elegant." katanya lagi sambil mendesah lelah, membuat Shizuka berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

" Kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Dunia tidak akan kiamat jika Kapten Namikaze memiliki kekasih, tapi itu membuat semua wanita yang mengagumi beliau akan patah hati." katanya sambil menghembuskan nafas juga, yang di jawab anggukan lemas oleh Tenten.

" Daripada cinta kalian bertepuk sebelah tangan, bagaimana jika kencan dengan kami?" kata Hidan tiba-tiba, bersama dengan Shisui di sampingnya, tersenyum menggoda ke arah kedua gadis itu, membuat Tenten maupun Shizuka merona mendengarnya.

" Kencan sama kalian berdua? Ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir di ranjang. Aku tidak akan membuat gadis-gadis muda ini ternoda oleh kalian berdua." kata Konan sambil menarik telinga Hidan juga Shisui kuat, membuat kedua pria itu merintih kesakitan.

" A-ampun Konan cantik. A-aku ti-tidak se-semusum Hidan." keluh Shisui meringis kesakitan, terlihat Yahiko, Nagato, Itachi juga Kisame yang terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Konan yang mendengar perkataan pria Uchiha itu memasang wajah angker miliknya dengan aura sihirnya yang begitu menakutkan, membuat Shisui maupun Hidan meneguk ludah.

" Tidak semesum Hidan? Lalu, apa yang aku dengar setiap minggu hampir puluhan wanita maupun gadis yang bergosip tentang kalian berdua dengan wajah yang merona, hah? Kalian ketularan kemesuman Jendral Kakashi dan Jendral Obito?" tanyanya dingin dengan aura yang semakin angker.

" Ya-yahiko ju-juga ik-ikut kok." kata Hidan tiba-tiba, membuat Konan menatap tajam ke arah pria berambut jingga yang menggeleng kepalanya cepat.

" Tidak Konan sayang! Aku bersumpah jika aku hanya setia kepadamu!" katanya cepat, sedangkan Kisame juga Itachi mencibir mendengarnya.

" Alibi." cibir mereka berdua membuat Yahiko melotot mendengarnya.

" Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Uchiha Itachi, hmm." kata suara seseorang menginterupsi membuat Itachi, Kisame, Yahiko, Konan, Hidan, Shisui juga Nagato menatap ke asal suara itu. Terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang diikat bentuk ekor kuda dengan pony rambutnya menutupi mata kiri pemuda itu, mengenakan jubah kulit tertutup berwarna coklat tua yang di kombinasi celana panjang kulit coklat, ikat pinggang coklatnya yang melingkar di pinggang pria itu dengan sebuah grimoire bersampul putih di pinggang kirinya, juga sebuah lencana perunggu berlambang batu besar dengan tiga bulatan. Pria itu meyengir meremehkan ke arah Itachi yang hanya menatap diam ke arahnya.

" Kali ini, aku akan mengalahkanmu, hm. Aku akan membalas perlakuanmu tahun lalu, hm. Lihat! Aku sudah seorang Kapten seperti dirimu hm, dan aku akan meledakkanmu di babak kedua nanti!" katanya panjang lebar sambil memperlihatkan lencana perunggu miliknya dengan bangga ke arah sulung Uchiha itu. Itachi yang dari tadi diam, mulutnya terbuka.

" Maaf, tapi siapa dirimu, nona?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah _innocent_ , membuat nona atau yang sebenarnya pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah mendengar perkataan sulung Uchiha itu.

" Brengsek! Kau masih sama seperti dulu hmm! Mengejekku juga menghinaku hmm! Deidara! Namaku Deidara dan aku ini seorang pria!" serunya marah dengan wajah yang berkedut kesal. Itachi berpikir sebentar, mengingat apakah dirinya memiliki kenalan bernama Deidara, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, dirinya menumbuk pelan sekali kepalan tangannya di telapak tangan kirinya.

" Ah, kamu Deidara yang bergabung dengan squad Kurotsuchi kan?" tanya Itachi teringat dengan sosok pria yang menyatakan perang kepadanya. Deidara menyengir jika Itachi mengetahui siapa dirinya. Berdehem sejenak, dirinya kemudian menatap ke arah sulung Uchiha itu tajam.

" Aku sudah tidak bergabung dengan squad Kurotsuchi lagi hmm. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki squadku sendiri, dan kali ini aku akan menghancurkanmu." deklarnya.

" Memangnya ada yang tanya kamu bergabung di squad mana, Deidara-chan? Lagipula, kamu bukan orang yang berkempentingan di sini, banci." ejek Hidan sambil mengelus telinganya yang bekas di jewer oleh Konan, membuat Deidara mengeram marah, yang langsung saja grimoire miliknya melayang dari tempatnya, menghadap ke pria itu, sedangkan Yahiko, Itachi, Shisui, Konan, Nagato, Kisame juga Hidan siaga dengan grimoire masing-masing.

" Jika kau mencari masalah, maka aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu, orang luar." kata Itachi dingin seperti biasanya dengan aura sihir yang besar keluar dari tubuhnya. Deidara mengeram marah, menatap nyalang ke arah Hidan yang memberi senyuman sinis ke arahnya. Berdecak, dirinya membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan mereka, karena dirinya tahu, jika sampai penyihir Kerjaan lain membuat keributan di Kerajaan akan di anggap menyatakan perang. Ketujuh penyihir dari Konoha merilekskan diri setelah melihat Deidara yang pergi, meninggalkan mereka. Konan menempeleng kepala Hidan keras, membuat pria berambut perak itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

" Kamu ini bego ya, Hidan?! Apa kamu ingin membuat perang di mulai dari kita dulu hah?!" desis Konan tajam, sedangkan Hidan hanya menggerutu tidak jelas, sesekali mengumpat. Yahiko hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan melihat kejadian di depannya itu, kemudian menatap ke arah Itachi.

" Besok adalah hari besar. Sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hari esok." katanya terlihat pria Uchiha itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Aku harap perkiraan Naruto-kun tidak terjadi." katanya sambil menatap ke langit.

" Kemungkinan perkiraannya benar. Penyihir yang sudah menguasai _divine beast_ pasti akan menyatakan perang. Aku tidak menyangkah jika Sunagakure bisa menguasai mahkluk itu." kata Shisui melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Tapi kita juga tidak bisa bergantung kepada Naruto-kun. Walaupun dia memiliki dua makhluk summon hebat sekarang, kita juga harus bisa mengalahkan makhluk sekaliber _divine beast_." kata Nagato yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Yahiko.

" Aku tidak mau kalah darinya. Aku merasa malu sebagai seorang Kapten senior tidak mampu mengalahkan Raja Incubus waktu itu. Kali ini, akan aku perlihatkan kemampuanku kepadanya." ucapnya berapi-api membuat mereka terkekeh mendengarnya. Kisame yang melihat kelakuan sahabt-sahabat jauhnya terkekeh pelan, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Naruto yang ada di podium penonton, mengobrol dengan sekelompok orang di sana.

" Sepertinya, Yang Mulia Yagura akan memintamu untuk menyelidikinya." katanya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo ketemu lagi dengan saya, Victorianus. Maaf jika saya lama update karena saya sangat sibuk di RL, apalagi pekerjaan saya yang semakin menumpuk, tapi tenang saja, saya sesekali mencicil untuk menulis cerita ini. Some said if my story inspiration from Rental Magica? Yes of course, fict ini terinspirasi dari anime itu. Saya menonton Rental Magica 3 tahun lalu dan langsung tertarik dengan sihir Solomon, alagai Kaisar Solomon adalah Kaisar Yahudi yang berpengaruh di dunia seperti ayahnya King David. All in all, itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, semoga kalian masih bisa menikmati cerita saya ini. P.S. Kalau bisa, tolong carrin juga typo, mohon maklum, saya tidak sempat mencari typo, hehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, Shion yang di paksa Naruto agar tinggal di Kerajaan juga dirinya akan menginap di kamar pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi gugup seperti ini, apalagi kamu akan tidur bersama dengan lelaki yang kamu cintai dalam satu ranjang. Wajahnya memanas ketika mengingat Naruto yang meminta izin kepada Jendral Kepolisian itu, terlihat wajah Jendral itu tersenyum misterius ke arahnya, lalu memberi izin kepada Naruto. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sekarang berjalan di lorong Kerajaan, mencari kemana perginya Naruto. Dirinya menundukkan kepalanya, melihat wanita-wanita cantik yang menatap ke arahnya dengan intents, apalagi ada beberapa yang mengeluarkan aura tidak suka kepadanya. Dia sempat mendengar cerita dari Konan, jika kekasihnya itu merupakan lelaki idola di empat Kesatuan Kerajaan oleh wanita maupun pria. Semua wanita di Kerajaan mengaguminya dengan sosok ketampanan juga sifatnya yang _cool_ , sedangkan para pria mengagumi dengan kemampuan, kecerdasan juga kekuatan yang di miliki Kapten muda itu, lalu mereka mencoba mengikuti jejak kekasihnya yang serius dalam situasi apapun. Tanpa di sadarinya, kakinya sudah membawanya keluar dari istana, yang sekarang dirinya menginjak rerumputan yang luas. Dia mendengar suara cukup berisik dari arah jam satu, mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sekeliling. Dirinya berlari pelan menuju asal suara itu, lalu tidak lama setelahnya terlihat dari jauh sosok Naruto yang memunggunginya dengan kedua tangannya yang di lapisi cahaya ungu. Terlihat Naruto yang mengayuhkan kedua tangannya seperti mengayuhkan pedang, memotong, menusuk maupun menangkis, kemudian pemuda itu melompat salto ke belakang, dengan kedua kakinya yang sekarang di lapisi cahaya ungu, di kibaskannya ke depan yang setelahnya terciptalah dua bumerang ungu yang membentu huruf 'X' memotong batu besar yang beberapa meter di depannya. Pemuda itu mendarat dengan kedua tangannya yang menahan bobot tubuhnya di udara dengan kedua kakinya yang di rentangkan horizontal, terlihat wajahnya yang serius mengeluarkan keringat.

 _" Dark Form : Windmill Scythes."_ ucapnya yang kemudian kedua kakinya di lapisi cahaya ungu kegelapan, yang setelahnya Naruto melakukan _breakdance_ lalu terciptalah kibasan-kibasan ungu yang melayang ke segala arah. Satu kibasan bumerang menuju ke arah Shion, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" serunya yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah dengan kedua tangan yang melindungi kepalanya, memejamkan kedua matanya. Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakan ketakutan Shion menghentikan aksinya, menolak tubuhnya melayang ke depan, yang kemudian dirinya berdiri tegak, menatap ke arah asal suara barusan.

" Shion?!" panggilnya cemas yang kemudian berlari pelan ke arah tempat gadis itu. Gurat wajahnya yang cemas perlahan-lahan menghilang, melihat sosok gadis yang di cintainya tidak kenapa-napa, walaupun masih tengkurap melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam erat. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, bibirnya menyungging senyum tipis, lalu menjongkokkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah Shion yang masih tahan dengan posisinya. Merentangan tangan kanannya ke depan, menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu lembut, membuat Shion tersentak, yang kemudian membuka kedua matanya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut, membuat Shion langsung bangkit, menundukkan wajahnya yeng memerah dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang erat roknya, mengangguk. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, kedua azurenya melihat jika pakaian yang di kenakan gadis itu, terlihat ada beberapa noda yang melekat di rok gadis itu. Naruto mengambil sapu tangan hitam yang ada di dalam jasnya itu, lalu mengelap noda-noda tanah yang menempel di rok Shion, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak. Tubuh Shion kaku menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu, dirinya hanya diam mematung, menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Merasa cukup, walaupun masih ada noda tipis yang menempel di rok hijau toska gadis itu, Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri, menatap ke arah Shion yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kamu kenapa menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu di depanku?" tanya Naruto membuat Shion menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan wajah yang begitu merona mendengar perkataan pemuda di depannya itu. Naruto berjalan mendekatinya, berdiri beberapa sentimeter membatasi jarak mereka berdua. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, menepuk lembut puncak kepala gadis itu, tersenyum.

" Maaf yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu jika kamu ada di sini." katanya bersalah, sedangkan Shion menggeleng cepat mendengarnya. Tersenyum kecil, sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di otak pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Apa kamu datang ingin memberitahu jika sudah waktunya makan malam?" tanyanya, yang di jawab anggukan oleh gadis di depannya itu. Tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya yang tadi di kepala gadis itu, turun menuju ke punggung gadis tersebut, membuat Shion memeki pelan. Naruto sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya ke bawah, yang kemudian tangan kirinya berada di belakang lutut gadis itu, yang langsung saja di angkat, kemudian menggendongnya ala _bridal style._

" Na-naru…" panggil Shion gagap dengan perlakuan pemuda itu, sedangkan Naruto menatap ke arah wajahnya, terlihat rona merah yang semakin kuat, tersenyum.

" Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang." katanya membuat Shion mendongakkan wajahnya, terkejut.

" Tu-tur-runk-kan a-ak-ku du-dul-lu.." pintanya membuat Naruto menaiki alis kanannya bingung.

" Kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya bukan aku menggendongmu? Kamu adalah kekasihku dan lagi, aku yakin kamu pasti lelah berjalan jauh kemari." katanya membuat Shion bungkam mendengarnya. Tidak ada perlawanan lagi dari gadis pirang pucat itu, Naruto berjalan keluar hutan tempat dirinya berlatih, terlihat bangunan Kerajaan yang ada di depannya. Beberapa gadis juga wanita yang melihat Naruto menggendong Shion seperti seorang pengantin baru menatap tidak percaya juga syok, karena Kapten yang di kenal dingin itu bisa bersikap romantis. Shion menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menghadap ke dada bidang juga berisi itu, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum kecil, sesekali melirik ke arah Shion yang menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Shion sesekali mencubit dada kanannya yang gempal itu, melampiskan kekesalannya karena sudah membuat dirinya malu, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengulum tawa geli merasakan cubitan sayang kekasihnya. Kedua pasangan itu menjadi sorot perhatian oleh _magic knights_ yang ada di sana, terlebih lagi Naruto yang memperlihatkan sifat lembutnya yang tidak pernah di perlihatkan kepada orang-orang. Mereka berdua sampai di depan kantor milik pemuda Namikaze itu, terlihat Naruto yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu, dengan beberapa orang yang mengikuti mereka dari jauh, menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kapten muda itu.

" Shion." panggil Naruto dengan suara seperti desahan _sexy_ membuat _magic knights_ perempuan yang mendengarnya bergetar. Shion yang ada di dalam gendongannya itupun membuat bulu romannya naik, perlahan-lahan membuka kedua telapak tangannya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah yang begitu _manly_ , apalagi dengan keringat yang mengalir di wajah tampannya, juga bau badan khas miliknya. Menegukkan ludahnya, bibir bergetar gadis itu terbuka.

" Y-ya…?" tanyanya gugup, terlihat Naruto yang menyungging senyum kecil.

" Makan malamku ada di kantor kan?" tanyanya, terlihat Shion yang mengangguk kaku mendengarnya. Sedikit melebarkan senyumnya, Naruto menurunkan wajahnya dengan mulutnya mendekat ke arah wajah gadis itu.

" Kalau begitu, tolong ambil anak kuncinya di saku jas belakangku lalu bukakan pintunya. Aku ingin langsung memakan makan malamku sekarang." katanya dengan suara mendesah membuat Shion merinding mendengarnya. Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu lemas setelah mendengar suara kekasihnya itu. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, terlihat lengannya yang bergetar entah karena apa, dirinya mengarahkan masuk ke dalam jas pemuda itu. Sedikit terjengkit kaget, karena tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan dada tegang kekasihnya itu, juga dirinya bisa merasakan puting besar kekasihnya yang tegang. Memejamkan kedua matanya, telapak tangannya masuk ke dalam, mengambil sebuah anak kunci yang ada di dalam saku jas itu. Menarik tangannya cepat, lalu dirinya masukkan anak kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci, memutarnya ke kanan, lalu terdengar suara 'klek'. Menarik keluar anak kuncinya, kemudian telapak tangannya mengenggam _handle_ kunci besi, menekannya ke bawah, yang setelahnya pintu kantornya terbuka sedikit. Lengan kanannya cepat melingkari leher pemuda itu, dengan wajahnya yang di benamkan di dada bidangnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah berkuasa di wajah ayunya. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, menyampingkan tubuhnya, mendorong pelan pintu yang ada di depannya itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kantornya, lalu menutup kembali pintu itu dengan kaki kanannya, meninggalkan semua orang yang menatap mereka dengan rona merah juga perkiraan-perkiraan yang pasti akan terjadi di antara kedua pasangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara air _shower_ dari sebuah ruangan luas itu, sedangkan seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang memontong beberapa buah, juga di sampingnya terlihat sebuah panci yang sedang mendidihkan sesuatu. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, mengingat dirinya bisa memasak kembali untuk kekasihnya, karena sebenarnya dia selalu gelisah dengan pola makan kekasihnya itu di Kerajaan. Pintu ruang kantor itu terbuka, terlihat Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba juga Hinata yang masuk ke dalam dengan wajah bingung.

" Kenapa mereka semua menahan kita masuk? Memangnya salah jika kita masuk ke kantor?" kata Kiba heran setelah menutup pintu ruangan. Mereka berjalan masuk, melihat Shion yang sedang mempersiapkan makanan di dapur kantor mereka.

" Selamat malam Nona Shion. Apa anda sedang memasak?" tanya Neji, yang di jawab anggukan oleh gadis cantik itu.

" Iya Neji. Aku sedang memasak makan malam. Kalian sebaiknya duduk di tempat masing-masing, sebentar lagi akan selesai." katanya.

" Bo-bolehkan aku membantu, Shion?" tanya Hinata menawarkan diri membuat gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih Hinata-. Mungkin kamu bisa meletakkan buah-buahan juga minuman yang sudah aku siapkan ini di atas meja." katanya sambil melihat lima mangkuk kaca yang berisikan berbagai macam buah di dalamnya. Hinata mengangguk, lalu gadis Hyuga itu mengambil napan, meletakkan satu per satu mangkuk itu di atasnya. Neji beserta yang lainnya duduk di sofa ruang tengah kantor, diikuti yang lainnya. Mereka mendengar suara air mancur yang di matikan dari dalam pintu di pojok kanan, dan bisa menebak, jika Kapten mereka baru selesai mandi.

" Huaaa. Aku sudah tidak sabar menghadapi pertandingan besok!" kata Lee semangat, mengambil garpu di mangku berisikan buah miliknya, menusukkan pepaya yang sudah di potong menjadi bentuk kubus, memakannya dengan semangat. Kiba juga Shikamaru yang mengunya buah merekapun mengangguk menyetujuinya.

" Yang pasti, kita harus memenangkan pertandingan besok. Aku sudah memikirkan rencana yang sesuai dengan perkiraan-perkiraan yang akan menjadi lawan kita besok." kata Shikamaru santai sambil mengunya buah kiwi miliknya. Hinata duduk di samping Neji yang menyesap kopinya, dirinya memakan potongan buah melon yang di potong oleh Shion. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, terlihat sosok Naruto yang keluar dengan pakaian penyihirnya dengan model rambut seperti biasa. Pemuda itu memberi senyum kecil kepada Shion, yang di balas senyum manis oleh gadis berambut pirang itu. Berjalan bergabung dengan teman-temannya, dirinya menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk sofa yang berada di ujung meja.

" Kalian sedang membahas apa?" tanyanya sambil menerima cangkir teh _rosemary_ yang di bawakan oleh Shion kepadanya. Mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada gadis itu, lalu meminum sedikit teh miliknya.

" Kita sedang membahas untuk pertandingan besok Naruto." kata Kiba sambil mengunyah buah miliknya. Naruto mengangguk sekali, terlihat Shion yang meletakkan mangkok kaca berisi buah-buahan juga sebuah mangkok yang berisikan soup sayuran kesukaannya, yang kemudian gadis itu meletakkan soup sayuran kepada yang lainnya juga.

" Sayur?" tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi aneh, membuat Naruto menaiki alis kanannya.

" Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka sayur, Kiba?" tanya Naruto sambil menyendokkan brokoli miliknya, yang kemudian di masukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Pemuda Inuzuka itu menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari Kaptennya barusan.

" Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa makan sayuran." akunya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kamu sebaiknya coba dulu. Soup sayur yang di buat Shion membuatmu ketagihan." katanya membuat Shion yang ada di sampingnya tersipu malu sambil menyikuk pinggang kekasihnya itu. Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru juga Lee mencoba mencicipi soup sayuran hangat milik kekasih Kapten mereka itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang mereka rasa.

" Enak." kata Lee yang kemudian menyendok kembali soup di mangkoknya.

" Apa Shion mencampurkan jahe juga kayu manis di dalamnya?" tanya Hinata penasaran, karena di soupnya dirinya bisa merasakan rasa manis. Shion yang mendengarpun mengangguk.

" Benar. Aku selalu mencampurkan kayu manis, pala, kunyit, cengkeh juga lada hitam di dalamnya, soalnya mengingat Naru yang banyak beraktifitas, makanya aku mencampurkan jahe di dalamnya bersama brokoli." jawabnya membuat Hinata menatap kagum mendengarnya.

" Senangnya memiliki kekasih yang memperhatikan kesehatan pasangannya." goda Shikamaru, menyengir melihat Shion yang tersipu-sipu.

" Jika ingin di perhatikan, maka dari sekarang carilah kekasih." jawab Naruto membuat Kiba mendengus mendengarnya.

" Nyaman sekali ngomongnya. Zaman sekarang, mana ada wanita yang memperhatikan kesehatan juga pola makan kekasihnya seperti kekasihmu. Sekarang mereka hanya ingin mencari pria yang memiliki status tinggi juga bisa memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya." jawabnya sambil memakan buah apel miliknya, membuat Naruto terkekeh, sedangkan Neji, Shikamaru juga Lee mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

" Wanita sekarang hanya menatap status pasangannya. Pria dari bangsawan langsung saja mereka gencar mecoba mengikatnya." kata Neji sedikit merinding. Shion mengambil garpu miliknya, mengambil buah strawberry di mangkok Naruto, yang kemudian di makannya, memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka dengan khdimat.

" Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kami sudah tahu jika kita berhadapan dengan squad Sunagakure yang di pimpin oleh Sabaku Gaara, kamu pasti akan menghadapinya kan?" tanya Shikamaru serius. Naruto yang memakan soup sayur miliknya meletakkan sendoknya di atas mangkok, menatap ke arah pemuda Nara itu.

" Tentu saja. Aku akan menghadapinya sendiri karena dia memiliki Shukaku di dalam grimoire miliknya." jawabnya membuat Shion tersentak, menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu.

" Apa kamu bilang?! Shukaku?!" tanyanya tidak percaya, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum tipis, menepuk pelan paha gadis itu.

" Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan hati-hati menghadapinya. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir Shion, aku sudah memiliki cukup data mengenai sihir juga kemampuan yang dimilikinya." katanya lembut menenangkan kekasihnya itu, membuat Shion menundukkan kepalanya, mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Gadis itu tahu, jika Shukaku merupakan salah satu _divine beast_ dari sembilan _divine beast_ yang ada di dunia ini, karena dirinya pernah membaca buku yang sama seperti naruto dulu, juga kekuatannya yang konon bisa menghancurkan satu Kerajaan sekaligus.

" Kamu berjanji tidak akan terluka parah?" tanyanya khawatir, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, mengangguk.

" Aku berjanji, lagipula aku memiliki Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba juga Hinata yang akan membantuku jika mereka mengeroyokku." katanya sambil menatap ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

" Tenang saja Nona Shion. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto terluka seujung jaripun jika berhadapan dengan squad dari Sunagakure itu!" kata Lee pasti, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu menatap ke arahnya.

" Walaupun hubungan Konoha dengan Suna tidaklah bagus, tapi kita juga harus menunjukkan sikap profesional sebagai seorang _magic knight_. Jika mereka menggunakan cara kotor, maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam saja." kata Neji pasti, yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee juga Kiba. Shion tersenyum lega mendengar semua perkataan anggota kekasihnya itu, lalu membungkukkan badannya dalam.

" Terima kasih semua. Aku mohon kalian semua jagalah diri baik-baik. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk keberhasilan kalian semua." katanya membuat mereka semua tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kamu tenang saja, Shion. Kami ini adalah anggota squad Namikaze Naruto, dan juga Kapten kita ini bukanlah Kapten biasa." kata Kiba menyengir ke arah Naruto yang membantukkan dirinya beberapa kali.

" Kapten Naruto adalah Kapten terhebat! Kami bangga menjadi anggota square yang di pimpinnya, juga kami akan membantu beliau dengan kekuatan yang kami miliki! Jadi Nona Shion, kamu hanya perlu melihat aksi yang kami lakukan besok!" kata Lee semangat, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mereka semua yang serius. Dirinya sedikit tersentak, merasakan tepukan bahu lembut, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Besok kamu lihat saja, apa yang akan kami perlihatkan. Kamu hanya perlu duduk manis melihat pertarungan kami." katanya lembut. Shion terdiam sejenak, merenungi semua perkataan mereka semua. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, dirinya menatap ke arah kekasihnya yang menunggu kalimatnya, tersenyum kecil.

" Aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu, Naru. Aku berharap kamu beserta yang lainnya berhati-hati menghadapi siapapun yang menjadi lawan kalian nanti." katanya membuat Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk.

" Tentu Shion. Aku juga yang lainnya pasti akan berhati-hati menghadapi siapapun lawan kami nanti." katanya membuat Shion tersneyum kecil mendengarnya juga dalam hati gadis itu berdoa agar kekasihnya tidak kenapa-napa dengan pertandingan utama besok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, acara besar akhirnya di langsungkan juga. Kali ini, acara utama di langsungkan di sebuah lapangan luas yang sedikit jauh dari Kerajaan, dengan panjang lapangan itu sekitar tiga ratus meter dengan lebar dua ratus meter. Podium-podium penonton juga sudah di isi oleh para penduduk juga _magic knights_ biasa Konohagakure, terlihat Tenten juga Shizuka yang duduk di podium deretan ketiga bersama dengan Jirobo juga Kidomaru yang memberi dukungan kepada squad Namikaze. Shion, Kimimaro, Sara juga keempat anak-anak panti duduk di podium penduduk biasa di barisan kelima. Para bangsawanpun hadir dan duduk di podium yang sudah di khususkan untuk mereka, terlihat Uchiha Fugaku pemimpin klan Uchiha beserta istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto, kemudian Yamanaka Inoichi yang sama dengan istrinya, beserta bangsawan-bangsawan lainnya. Hari ini ada sesuatu yang lain, karena penyihir dari kerajaan Kirigakure maupun Kumogakure datang menjadi keamanan berlangsungnya event penting ini, juga berbaur dengan petugas-petugas penyihir Konoha yang menjaga setiap blok Kerajaan maupun desa. Hiruzen yang di temani Danzo bersama Kakashi dan Obito sebagai _bodyguard_ , duduk bersama dengan Yagura juga A yang di temani _bodyguard_ masing-masing, tersenyum ramah melihat kedatangan Kaisar dari Iwagakure, Oonoki juga Sunagakure, Sabaku Rasa.

" Oonoki-dono, Rasa-dono, selamat datang. Bagaimana dengan perjalanan anda kemari?" tanyanya ramah, berbasa-basi. Oonoki juga Rasa duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan, mereka berdua saling melirik satu sama lain, kemudian menatap ke arah Hiruzen, tersenyum.

" Terima kasih, Hiruzen-dono. Perjalanan yang kami tempuh bersyukur tidak ada hambatan." kata Oonoki ramah, membuat Hiruzen tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong Hiruzen-dono, selama perjalanan aku melihat penjagaan di sudut-sudut Kerajaan begitu ketat, juga ada _magic knights_ dari Kirigakure maupun Kumogakure yang bersatu dengan _magic knights_ Konoha." kata Rasa sambil mengelus dagunya, membuat Obito juga Kakashi memicing mata curiga. Hiruzen hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya, kemudian dirinya menjawab.

" Yagura-dono dan A-dono menawarkan diri untuk mengikutsertakan _magic knights_ mereka berpartikulasi dalam acara ini. Aku, selaku Kaisar Konoha tentu saja merasa terbantu, dan dengan ini, keamanan pasti akan terjaga." katanya membuat Yagura dan A mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Karena ini adalah acara besar, jadi wajar saja jika aku membantu dengan beberapa _magic knights_ Kerajaanku untuk berjaga. Lagipula ini akan membuat hubungan kerja sama kami semakin erat." kata Yagura melirik ke arah Rasa yang hanya terdiam, terlihat kepalan tangan dari Kaisar Kerajaan Angin itu menguat.

" Aku dengar, jika salah satu dari _magic knights_ mu berhasil mengalahkan Diablos, dan melakukan upacara kontrak terhadapnya juga. Bagaimana _Boss_ bisa menjadi makhluk summon?" tanya Oonoki.

" Itu juga kami masih tidak tahu jelas. Yang pasti, Kapten Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya sekaligus menaklukkannya. _Well_ , sesuai julukkannya, dia memang seorang jenius yang lahir di Konohagakure." kali ini Danzolah yang menjawab santai, sedangkan Oonoki menatap ke arah lapangan, menatap diam ke arah sosok Naruto beserta squadnya.

Di lapangan arena, seluruh Kapten beserta squad masing-masing berbaris dengan rapi. Shiranui Genma, Kolonel dari Kesatuan Kepolisian kali ini sebagai pembawa acara babak final ini. Menatap satu per satu Kapten muda di depannya itu, pria berusia hampi kepala tiga itu tersenyum kecil.

" Baik. Kali ini aku akan memimpin babak final ini. Setiap squad akan saling berhadapan dengan squad lain, baik dari satu Kerajaan maupun Kerajaan lain. Di sini, seluruh penonton akan menyaksikan kemampuan-kemampuan yang kalian miliki dalam sihir, juga di sini akan menguji kemampuan kerja sama kalian, walaupun sebelumnya tes pertama juga menguji kerja sama team, tapi kali ini akan menguji kerja sama dalam bentuk pertarungan sesama penyihir." jelasnya membuat para _magic knights_ di depannya saling menatap satu sama lain. Yahiko menatap ke arah Naruto yang juga melirik ke arahnya, begitupula Hidan, Nagato juga Konan yang melempar tatapan serius ke arah Neji, Shikamaru, Lee juga Hinata yang membalas menatap juga.

" Kali ini, jika kita bertarung satu sama lain, aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Kapten Naruto." kata Yahiko mendeklarasikan kepada Kapten muda itu. Naruto yang mendengarpun menghadap ke arahnya, kedua azurenya menatap tajam ke arah iris coklat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

" Kami juga tidak akan kalah darimu, Kapten Yahiko. Squad dari Namikaze Narutolah yang akan memenangkan event ini." katanya tegas.

" Oh, oh, oh, jangan lupakan kami, Squad Uchiha Itachi dari Kesatuan Angkatan Darat." kata Shisui tiba-tiba yang bergabung dengan percakapan kedua Kapten dari Kesatuan Kepolisian itu.

" Heh, memangnya kalian sudah pasti akan menang, eh?" kata Kisame sambil menyengir, membuat Itachi, Yahiko juga Naruto menatap tajam ke arahnya.

' Hoshigaki Kisame, adalah salah satu Kapten tangguh yang di miliki oleh Kirigakure, seperti Zabuza Momochi. Kapten dari AL terkenal yang bisa menggunakan sihir air dalam jumlah yang sangat besar juga kemampuannya menggunakan sihir air berada di bawah Kaisar Kirigakure sekarang, Yagura. Kapten AL itu juga memiliki makhluk summon terkuat di laut, _White Shark_ yang sangat ganas.' batin Naruto mengingat informasi tentang pria di depannya itu. Kisame yang merasa di perhatikan olehnya itu, iris _ocean_ miliknya menatap iris azure miliknya, menyengir.

" Kenapa Naruto? Apa kamu penasaran dengan kemampuan yang aku miliki? Tapi mengingat jika itu kamu, pasti sudah mengetahui kemampuan juga kekuatan sihir yang aku miliki, bukan begitu?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan giginya yang putih, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, tidak memberi respon apapun. Naruto menghadap ke arah lain, membuat pria Hoshigaki itu terkekeh pelan.

" Demi Tuhan Kisame, kamu sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu." kata seorang pria berambut hitam pendek bermata coklat menggenakan jubah sihir kulit berwarna coklat tua tertutup dengan celana kulit panjang hitam dan sebuah grimoire bersampul biru di ikat pinggang kirinya juga sebuah lencana perunggu berlambang kabut dengan tiga garis gelombang, sambil memijit kening lemah. Kisame yang melihat pria itu hanya menyengir.

" Seperti kamu tidak juga, Zabuza. Aku tahu kamu pasti penasaran dengan kemampuan anak muda ini." katanya membuat pria itu a.k.a Zabuza melirik ke arah Naruto yang menghadap ke arah lain.

" Apa dia juga sama seperti kita? Event ini adalah ajang kita di angkat ke pangkat Kolonel. Aku dengar dari Konoha jika Kapten Yahiko juga Kapten Itachi akan di angkat menjadi Kolonel juga." kata Zabuza menatap ke arah Yahiko yang tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Naruto sudah pasti naik pangkat ke Kolonel. Kalian sendiri lihat bukan kemampuannya kemari?" kata Hidan menyengir, melihat Naruto yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, membuat Nagato, Shisui, Konan terkekeh melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

" Kamu berisik sekali Hidan. Apa perlu aku segel mulutmu agar bisa diam?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sarkartik, membuat pria berambut perak itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, menggeleng.

" Mulutku memang sudah seperti ini dari dulu jadi percuma di segel. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana malammu dengan kekasihmu, Kapten Naruto~?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda juga sedikit genit membuat Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Zabuza, Kisame, Itachi juga Shisui menahan tawa mendengarnya.

 _ **" Forneus!"**_ seru Naruto yang langsung saja, muncul sosok hiu biru gelap raksasa di hadapan mereka, yang kemudian berenang mendekati pria itu, dengan moncongnya menyundul Hidan keras, membuat pria berambut perak itu terpental dengan tubuh yang terguling-guling beberapa kali di lapangan itu. Para Kaisar, Bangsawan juga penonton yang melihat kemunculan hiu iblis milik Naruto terkejut, karena pertandingan saja masih belum di mulai, tapi mereka melihat ke arah Hidan yang bangkit dengan wajah berkedut kesal, memberikan jari tengahnya kepada hiu raksasa yang menatap polos ke arahnya.

" SIALAN KAU FORNEUS! AKU AKAN MEMANGGANGMU NANTI DAN MEMAKSA NARUTO MEMAKAN DAGINGMU ITU!" serunya marah, membuat Forneus berenang tenang ke arahnya, yang langsung menampar pipi kanan Hidan dengan ekornya, membuat pria itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi tengkurap. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian di lapangan itu hening, tapi tiba-tiba saja, Mikoto mengeluarkan suara tawa yang tertahan, lalu diikuti tawa dari penonton lainnya, melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Tawa keras memenuhi arena besar itu melihat kejadian yang di lakukan Forneus kepada Hidan. Shisui juga Yahiko terpingkang-pingkang melihat sahabat berambut perak mereka yang untuk pertama kalinya di tampar, apalagi oleh seekor hiu summon milik Kapten muda itu. Naruto menatap diam ke arah Hidan yang mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap nyalang ke arah sosok hiu biru kelam yang berenang melengkung melindunginya, dengan wajah yang ada di sisi kanan pemuda itu. Genma yang sebelumnya tertawa melihat juniornya di tampar oleh ekor mahkluk summon Kapten muda itu batuk beberapa kali sebentar, yang kemudian dirinya kembali pada sikap wibawanya.

" Tolong kembali fokus kepadaku, kita akan memulai pertandingan pertama, dan Kapten Naruto, tolong jangan menggunakan mantra sihir sebelum acara di mulai." katanya membuat Naruto mengangguk sekali, lalu menatap ke arah Forneus yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Mengerti, hiu iblis itu mengangguk sekali, lalu seluruh tubuhnya menghilang dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang kecil. Genma tersenyum kecil, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari belakang jubah jas kulit abu-abunya.

" Pertandingan pertama, squad Uchiha Sasuke melawan squad Deidara." katanya membaca isi gulungan itu, terlihat Sasuke juga Deidara saling menatap satu sama lain.

" Adik dari Uchiha Itachi, hmm? Tidak masalah hmm, aku akan meledakkanmu menjadi debu." kata Deidara angkuh sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arahnya. Itachi berjalan mendekati adiknya itu, menepuk pundak kanannya, membuat Uchiha bungsu itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke arahnya.

" Hati-hati dengannya Sasuke. Dia menggunkan sihir tanah liat yang bisa meledak kalau aku tidak salah ingat." kata Itachi membuat Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Uchiha bungsu itu sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto beserta anggota squadnya yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling menatap satu sama lain sejenak, yang tidak lama setelahnya, bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah sengiran angkuh miliknya.

" Kamu pikir siapa diriku, kakak? Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Kapten termuda yang di kenal jenius juga seperti Namikaze Naruto dari Satuan Kepolisian. Aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun sebelum bertarung dengan Naruto." tegasnya yang kemudian mengangkat dagu tinggi, membuat Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Uchiha bungsu itu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana kulit miliknya, membalikkan tubuhnya, yang kemudian wajahnya menghadap ke kanan, terlihat iris azurenya menatap ke arah Sasuke.

" Jika kamu sampai kalah melawannya, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu." katanya membuat Uchiha bungsu itu melebarkan sengirannya.

" Kamu bisa pegang kata-kataku. Uchiha tidak pernah melanggar apa yang di ucapkannya." katanya terlihat Itachi yang tersenyum tipis, kemudian melirik ke arah Naruto yang terdiam sejenak, yang tidak lama setelahnya, wajahnya menghadap ke depan, berjalan tenang meninggalkan mereka, diikuti Neji dan Shikamaru yang menatap sejenak ke arahnnya, lalu menyusul Kapten mereka, juga Kiba, Lee dan Hinata yang menyusul dari belakang. Beberapa square lainpun berjalan menepi, yang sebelumnya Yahiko memberi semangat kepada adik sahabatnya begitupula Iruka. Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya untuk terakhir karinya, lalu dirinya melangkah menjauh, diikuti Shisui yang menyusulnya. Kini tersisa Sasuke dengan squadnya yang berhadapan dengan Deidara dengan tiga anggota squad miliknya. Mereka berdiri dalam jarak sekitar sepuluh meter, dengan Genma yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua square itu.

" Baiklah. Pertandingan babak pertama, di mulai!" serunya yang langsung saja, masing-masing grimoire semua _magic knights._

" _Clay Form : Giant White Snakes ."_ katanya yang kemudian terlihat kumpulan-kumpulan tanah liat putih yang tiba-tiab muncul di atas tanah, kemudian berkumpul memanjang juga besar, yang setelahnya terbentuklah beberapa ular putih raksasa di hadapannya. Ular-ular putih itu langsung saja meleset cepat ke arah Sasuke beserta squarenya yang menatap tajam ke arah mahkluk aneh itu.

 _" Thorn Form : Bloody Thorns!"_ seru Ino yang kemudian, terlihat akar-akar berduri muncul dari dalam tanah, yang kemudian menjerat ekor ular-ular putih tanah liat itu.

DUARRR!

Ekor ular-ular itu meledak, yang kemudian mahkluk aneh itu terbebas dari jeratan sihir gadis Yamanaka itu. Juugo yang langsung saja mengayunkan kakinya ke langit, langsung saja di hempaskannya kuat ke tanah.

 _" Earth Magic : Terra Eruption."_ yang kemudian terciptalah retakan-retakan tanah yang menjalar cepat melingkari ular-ular putih itu, yang kemudian meledak, menghancurkan semua mahkluk melata ciptaan Deidara. Belm selesai sampai di situ, Sasuke beserta yang lainnya di kejutkan dengan sosok sebuah tangan besar terbuat dari tanah melayang ke arah mereka. Melompati menghindar, grimoire milik Sasuke langsung mencari sihir yang di butuhkannya.

 _" Lightning Magic : Lightning Sharp Spear."_ ucapnya yang kemudian muncul sebuah bola petir kecil di depan dadanya, yang langsung saja menembakkan sebuah garis ke arah tangan raksasa itu, yang kemudian memotongnya, membuat terbelah menjadi dua. Kari, Sakura, Ino yang mendarat duluan di darat, menatap kagum sosok Sasuke yang membelah mahkluk tanah itu, yang membuat seorang penyihir pria Iwagakure dari square Deidara yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung saja grimoire miliknya mencari halaman yang diinginkannya, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempanan langkah ini.

 _" Mud Form : Ant Insidias Domum!"_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja, tanah di sekitar tempat ketiga gadis itu bergetar, yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sebuah genangakn lumpur yang begitu luas, kemudian lumpur-lumpur itu membentuk sebuah istana besar, mengurung mereka bertiga.

" INO?! KARIN?! SAKURA?!" seru Sasuke juga Juugo tidak percaya melihat ketiga rekannya yang terkurung di dalam genangan lumpur seperti kastil itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, keluarlah semut-semut hitam yang besarnya sekitar empat meter, yang perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam istana lumpur yang memenjarakan ketiga gadis itu. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu tidak tinggal diam, yang kemudian grimoire miliknya mencari halaman sihir yang di butuhkannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja kumpulan-kumpulan burung putih ukuran sedang terbang di sekitar mereka berdua, membuat iris onyxnya juga iris orange Juugo membulat. Deidara yang melihat keterkejutan mereka berdua menyengir, yang kemudian terlihat wajahnya yang berubah menjadi mengerikan seperti seorang _psycho_ akut.

 _" Birds Art Form : Explosion!"_ serunya yang terlihat dari dalam tubuh burung-burung itu mengeluarkan cahaya kuning yang begitu menyilaukan, kemudian.

DUARRR! BLARRRR!

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dahsyat setelah Deidara mengucapkan kalimat itu. Seluruh penonton juga para _magic knights_ yang melihat kejadian di depan mereka membulat tidak percaya. Yagura dan A yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah Oonoki yang duduk tenang sambil meminum tehnya itu.

" Oonoki-dono, apa maksudmu ini? Di acara ini melarangkan menggunakan sihir yang bisa membunuh peserta lain." kata Yagura tajam, sedangkan Oonoki cuek bebek, tidak mempedulikan Yagura yang mengeram marah melihatnya.

" Tenang Yagura-dono, A-dono." kata Danzo tiba-tiba, membuat kedua Kaisar itu menatap ke arahnya.

" Bagaimana kamu masih bisa setenang ini?! Salah satu Kapten squad milikmu baru saja di bunuh di depan mata kepalamu sendiri?!" seru A geram, sedangkan Hiruzen menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil.

" Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kapten Sasuke. Sihir yang di gunakan oleh Kapten dari Iwagakure memang mematikan dan termasuk sudah melanggar pelaturan event ini." katanya membuat Oonoki menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Deidara tidak melanggar pelaturan apapun. Sihir yang di milikinya memang berbasis ledakan, dan aku rasa, anggota squad dari Yahiko memiliki seseorang yang ahli dalam bidang seperti Deidara." katanya, terlihat Hiruzen yang tersenyum kecil, lalu menatap ke lapangan.

" Memang benar, Konan memiliki kemampuan yang bisa meledakan kertas sihir miliknya, tapi Konoha tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membunuh _magic knights_ lainnya, Oonoki-dono." katanya membuat Oonoki geram mendengarnya.

" Lalu, kamu mau bilang jika aku memang sengaja untuk membunuh _magic knights_ kalian begitu?" tanyanya tajam.

" Siapa tahu. Kami tidak tahu apa yang anda rencanakan, Oonoki-dono, apalagi insiden beberapa minggu lalu yang terjadi di Takugakure, salah satu penyihir Iwagakure melakukan upacara terlarang membuat rakyat kami menjadi zombie." jawab Danzo menyindir, membuat Oonoki menggertakan giginya keras.

" Yang pasti, kualitas _magic knights_ kami tidak serendah kualitas _magic knights_ kalian, Oonoki-dono, karena serangan barusan bisa di tahan oleh Kapten Sasuke." lanjutnya membuat Yagura, A, Oonoki juga Rasa membulat mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudmu, Perdana Menteri Danzo?" tanya Yagura tidak mengerti, terlihat Danzo yang menyengir, kemudian menatap ke lapangan pertandingan diikuti keempat Kaisar tersebut, terlihat kumpulan asap putih yang tadi memenuhi arena perlahan-lahan menghilang, yang kemudian membuat mereka terkejut. Terlihat sosok astra prajurit raksasa api ungu yang tingginya sekitar lima belas kaki dengan wajah yang begitu mengerikan dengan mata kuning yang bersinar, menggunakan armor perang ksatria jaman dulu, dengan sebuah busur di tangan kirinya sedangkan anak panah di tangan kanannya, melapisi sosok Sasuke juga Juugo di dalamnya.

" Dalam keluarga Uchiha, di katakan ada tiga sihir legenda yang konon di ciptakan oleh mendiang Perdana Menteri Uchiha Madara sendiri untuk melindungi anggota klan Uchiha dan Senju, sekaligus Kerajaan Api, karena itu makanya klan Uchiha banyak bergabung dalam Kesatuan AD. Salah satu sihir legenda itu adalah, armor ksatria api yang konon sangat sulit di tembus dengan sihir apapun, _**Susanoo**_." katanya menyengir ke arah Kaisar Iwagakure itu, membuat Oonoki menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto yang melihat sosok astral prajurit api yang melindungi Sasuke dan Juugo di jantung prajurit itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sambil tangan kanannya menopang dagu kokohnya.

' _Divine Flame Form : Susanoo,_ menurut legenda para _magic knight_ adalah salah satu sihir ciptaan mendiang Perdana Menteri Uchiha Madara yang konon adalah bentuk sihir menyerang sekaligus bertahan. Wujud _Susanoo_ yang di miliki oleh penyihir klan Uchiha berbeda-beda, sesuai dengan kemampuan, sifat juga kekuatan sihir yang di miliki oleh pengguna. Untuk menguasainya membutuhkan pengendalian sempurna terhadap energi _Yin_ dan _Yang_ , kemudian mengabungkan dengan energi sihir di dalam pusat dalam tubuh manusia juga kemampuan menganalisa koordinasi memunculkan sosok _Susanoo_ untuk melindungi penggunanya.' batinnya melihat sosok astral itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya perlahan-lahan senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampannya.

' Aku ingin sekali mencoba melawanmu yang sekarang, Sasuke. _Susanoo_ adalah sihir yang sangat sulit di kuasai seperti _Draco Fulgur_ Jendral Kakashi. Kamu sudah menguasai kekuatan sihir seperti itu dalam usia sama sepertiku, aku benar-benar ingin melawanmu dengan Asmodeus ataupun Diablos milikku.' lanjutnya membara melihat kemampuan yang di miliki oleh pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu. Bersama dengan Sasuke, Kapten muda itu sedikit ngos-ngosan karena mendadak menggunakan ilmu sihir terkuatnya yang ada di dalam _arsenal_ miliknya. Mencoba menormalkan nafasnya, pemuda itu melirik ke arah Juugo yang ada di sampingnya.

" Kamu bisa menyelamatkan mereka bertiga bukan, Juugo?" tanyanya, yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh pemuda berambut orange itu. Juugo berbalik, yang kemudian dirinya melompat keluar dari lindungan tubuh Susanoo milik Kaptennya itu. Grimoire miliknya membuka, mencari halaman yang diinginkannya, juga terlihat tangan kanannya yang membentuk sebuah kepalan tinju yang sangat kuat, sampai memperlihatkan buku-buku tulang jarinya, juga tatapannya menjadi tajam melihat istana tanah liat yang memenjarakan Ino, Sakura juga Karin. Kepalan tangannya tiba-tiba saja di lapisi oleh cahaya coklat terang yang di kombinasikan dengan cahaya putih berputar _spiral_ di tinjuannya.

 _" Earth Magic : Gaia Smash!"_ serunya yang langsung meninju kuat ke depan, menembakkan cahaya coklat peka itu ke istana tanah liat itu.

DUARR!

Terjadi ledakan besar setelah serangan Juugo mengenai istana tanah tersebut, membuat bangunan-bangunan tersebut terpecah berkeping-keping di udara. Juugo memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, yang kemudian kedua kakinya menginjak pecahan istana yang di hancurkannya itu, menjongkokkan tubuhnya mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu mementalkan tubuhnya ke kanan, melakukan salto depan beberapa kali kemudian dirinya mendarat beberapa meter di belakang Susanoo Sasuke dalam posisi berjongkok. Sakura, Ino juga Karin yang sebagian tubuhnya di kerumuni oleh semut-semut hitam kecil, terlihat ketiga gadis itu mencoba membebaskan diri mereka dari serangan semut tidak tahu datang dari mana. Karin yang sudah jengah juga horror dengan jumlah semut yang hampir menelan tubuhnya itu, dengan cepat grimoire miliknya mencari halaman yang diinginkannya.

 _" Fire Magic : Peacock Dance!"_ serunya yang kemudian muncul kobaran-kobaran api yang mengitari gadis berambut merah itu, membakar semua semut-semut yang ada di tubuhnya. Api-api yang mengitari Karin menari begitu indah membentuk burung-burung merak yang berterbangan mengikuti lekuk-ekuk tubuhnya yang menawan, yang tidak lama setelahnya, semua semut yang ada di tubuhnya hangus terbakar. Mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Sakura juga Ino, terlihat burung-burung api itu terbang ke arah kedua gadis tersebut, yang tidak lama setelahnya semua semut yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua hangus terbakar. Ino yang wajahnya terlihat begitu jijik sambil membersihkan paha mulusnya juga pakaian sihirnya.

" Eww… setelah acara ini selesai, aku harus merendamkan tubuhku dengan susu dan madu. Kulitku benar-benar akan rusak terkena sihir pria aneh itu." katanya emosi, sambil menatap tajam ke arah sosok penyihir Iwagakure yang menggunakan sihir memenjarakan mereka. Grimoire milik Sakura langsung membuka halaman, melihat Sasuke yang dalam keadaan kurang baik setelah mengeluarkan sihir terkuatnya.

 _" Plant Recovery Magic : Sakura Blossom Dust!"_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya merah muda yang begitu indah. Mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara, yang tidak lama setelahnya, hembusan angin yang membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura terbang menuju ke arah Sasuke yang masih di selimuti oleh Susanoo. Hembusan angin itu menari melingkari tubuh Uchiha bungsu itu, yang kemudian seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti oleh aura merah muda. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan aliran sihir yang mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya itu perlahan-lahan. Deidara yang melihat kegagalan serangannya itu mengeram marah, yang langsung saja grimoire miliknya mencari halaman yang diinginkannya, tapi kedua iris _aquamarine_ miliknya membulat, melihat Juugo yang berlari kencang menuju ke arahnya berada. Juugo melompat ke udara, dengan tubuhnya yang berputar-putar begitu cepat, yang kemudian tubuhnya tegak lurus, dengan kedua kakinya yang kokoh, siap menghantam tanah yang ada di bawahnya.

" Sekarang giliran kami untuk menyerang. _Earth Magic : Titan Wrath!"_ serunya yang kemudian seluruh tubuhnya di lapisi cahaya coklat keemasan, dengan ujung kakinya membentuk sudut lancip, mengarah ke tanah. Kedua kaki pemuda jingga itu tertancap ke dalam tanah yang membuat beberapa puing-puing tanah yang terangkat ke atas, lalu membentuk retakan-retakan yang menjalar cepat ke arah Deidara beserta anggota squadnya. Deidara yang melihat jalaran retakan tanah yang mengelilingi dirinya itu langsung melompat ke udara, dan benar dugaannya, tanah yang di pijaknya langsung saja meledak mengeluarkan cahaya coklat keemasan ke udara.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suara kesakitan terdengar dari ketiga anggota squadnya itu setelah menerima serangan miliki sihir Juugo. Ino juga tidak tinggal tinggal diam, grimoire miliknya langsung membuka, mencari sihir yang diinginkannya.

 _" Flower Magic : Rain Deadly Poisonous Roses!"_ serunya yang kemudian, muncullah mawar-mawar hitam di sekelilingnya, kemudian meleset cepat ke arah Deidara yang ada di udara. Berdecak kasar, pria cantik itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang beberapa kali, menghindari serangan hujan mawar-mawar hitam milik Ino. Beberapa tangkai mawar hitam Ino menggores kulit juga jubah sihir milik Deidara yang kemudian darah keluar dari goresan di kulitnya, membuat pria itu meringis. Deidara mendarat termundur dengan tangan kanannya yang ada di tanah, menatap marah ke arah Ino yang menyeringai bangga karena serangannya berhasil mengenai lawannya.

" Mawar hitam milikku bukanlah mawar hitam biasa. Racun yang terkandung dalam mawar hitamku perlahan-lahan akan membuat musuhnya lumpuh." katanya. Deidara mengeram, yang kemudian grimoire miliknya mencari halaman yang diinginkannya. Menatap ke arah rekan-rekannya yang terkena serangan Juugo itu, terlihat ketiganya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di tempat. Kedua iris _aquamarine_ miliknya menatap ke arah sosok Sasuke yang bangkit berdiri dengan sosok Susanoo yang melindunginya.

' Sial. Aku terlalu meremehkannya. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak memiliki sihir yang bisa mengalahkan Uchiha sialan itu.' batinnya, apalagi dirinya terkena racun dari sihir gadis Yamanaka yang menyerangnya menggunakan mawar hitam. Sasuke yang seluruh sihirnya sudah kembali pulih, menatap datar ke arah Deidara yang terbatuk-batuk dalam pikirannya jika efek mawar beracun milik Ino sudah bereaksi.

" Masih ingin melawan atau menyerah sekarang?" tanyanya, terlihat Deidara yang mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Mendapat kepastian, dirinya mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan membentuk sudut siku-siku, lalu tangan kirinya di letakkan di atasnya seperti menggengam sebuah busur, terlihat Susanoo miliknya melakukan hal yang sama seperti pemuda itu lakukan. Menarik tangan kirinya sedikit ke belakang, yang kemudian telapak tangannya terbuka, terlihat busur api ungu Susanoo Sasuke meleset cepat ke arah Deidara yang membulatkan kedua matanya. Grimoire milik pria itu terbuka, mencari halaman yang di butuhkannya.

 _" Earth Form : Muros Vitae!"_ serunya yang menghentakkan kakinya keras ke tanah, yang tidak lama setelahnya, muncul sebuah tembok tebal tinggi yang berbentuk sedikit lonjong yang memiliki ukiran-ukiran pohon juga daun-daun yang berguguran, terlihat tembok itu di lapisi aura hijau tipis yang kemudian membuat pohon-pohon ukiran itu seperti hidup, menjalarkan batang-batangnya melindungi seluruh bidang tembok tersebut. Anak panah api ungu Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cahaya ungu yang begitu peka meleset cepat ke arah tembok pelindung ciptaan Deidara. Kedua serangan sihir berbeda itu saling mengadu satu sama lain, terlihat aura api ungu juga aura hijau muda yang mengadukan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Deidara menyeringai melihat panah api milik Sasuke yang beberapa lama setelahnya akan kalah dalam kekuatan dengan tembok kehidupan miliknya. Juugo meleset cepat ke arah tembok raksasa ciptaan Deidara dengan kepalan tinju tangan kanannya yang di lapisi cahaya coklat keemasan.

 _" Earth Magic : Gaia Smash!"_ serunya yang kemudian meninjukan tangannya ke depan, terlihat cahaya coklat peka yang menuju cepat ke arah dinding tanah ciptaan pria cantik itu. Tinjuan pemuda jingga itu berhasil membuat lubang yang cukup besar di dinding pertahanan ciptaan Deidara, yang tentu saja membuat aliran sihir hijau yang melapisi dinding itu tidak stabil, yang perlahan-lahan menghilang yang terlihat anak panah ungu Susanoo Sasuke meleset cepat menghancurkan dinding itu menjadi berkeping-keping, kemudian menuju ke arah Deidara yang membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

DUARR!

Terjadi ledakkan dahsyat di tempat Deidara berada setelah panah api itu mengenai tanah. Kobaran api ungu langsung meledak, menjalar di dalam kawah yang tercipta akibat ledakkan sebelumnya. Naruto yang melihat kemampuan yang di miliki serangan Susanoo Sasuke sedikit terkejut, karena bukan hanya cuma meledakkan tempat, tapi juga membakar seluruh area kawah yang di ciptakan hasil ledakkannya itu. Sasuke tersenyum menang melihat hasil serangan yang di lakukannya itu, tapi kedua matanya sedikit membulat, melihat sosok burung putih yang terbang, membawa sosok Deidara yang ngos-ngosan dengan pakaian yang sangat berantakan, juga sebagian tubuhnya terkena luka bakar, yang dirinya pikir adalah luka dari serangan apinya itu. Kedua iris birunya sudah menggelap, menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang terlihat jelas.

" Aku masih belum kalah. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, UCHIHA!" serunya menggila yang tiba-tiba saja energi sihir di dalam tubuhnya meledak hebat, terlihat aura-aura kuning pucat yang keluar dari tubuh pria itu. Anggota squad Sasuke menatap tidak percaya, apalagi dirinya dalam keadaan kritis setelah terkena racun mawar milik Ino juga serangan Susanoo Sasuke. Grimoire pria itu mencari halaman dengan cepat, berseru.

 _" ULTIMATE CLAY FORM : DEIDARA TITAN ART!"_ teriaknya yang tiba-tiba saja arena sekitar tempat itu berguncang seperti terjadi gempa bumi, membuat para penonton menjadi panik juga ketakutan. Sasuke, Juugo, Ino, Karin juga Sakura langsung waspada ketika melihat tanah di bawah pria itu terbelah menjadi dua yang kemudian keluar cahaya kuning keemasan, yang perlahan-lahan keluarlah sosok kepala ukuran besar berambut pirang _ponytail_ , bermata _aquamarine_ dengan pakaian yang di kenakan seperti milik Deidara. Tinggi sosok 'Titan Deidara' sekitar delapan belas kaki yang berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah lapangan. Penyihir-penyihir senior yang mengetahui jenis sihir macam apa yang Deidara gunakan membulatkan kedua matanya, yang langsung mereka semua menjadi panik, mulai mempersiapkan sihir pertahanan yang kuat untuk menahan serangan yang akan di keluarkan oleh Kapten Iwagakure tersebut. Wajah Deidara menggila sesekali dirinya batuk-batuk karena efek dari racun mawar hitam milik Ino, juga memegang dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit. Tubuhnya jatuh berlutut karena memaksakan diri menggunakan energi sihir yang begitu banyak, dengan tangan yang gemetar, dirinya mengangkat ke depan mengarah tepat ke Susanoo Sasuke.

' A-aku a-ak-kan me-menang-gkan i-in-ni.. Uc-uch-hia s-ia-al-lan, k-kal-lian a-ak-kan ma-mat-ti..' batinnya marah.

" MAJULAH! TITAN DEIDARA!" serunya yang kemudian, raksasa Deidara itu mengangkat kaki kanannya ke depan, bergerak maju, diikuti kaki yang lainnya, menuju ke tempat Susanoo Sasuke berada. Sasuke yang juga tahu kemampuan sihir yang di miliki musuhnya langsung bergerak ke depan, melindungi Juugo, Karin, Ino juga Sakura.

" Juugo! Apa kamu ada sihir pertahanan yang cukup untuk menahan ledakkan besar?!" seru Sasuke yang membuat pemuda berambut jingga itu mencari sihir pertahanan yang ada di dalam grimoire miliknya cepat. Berdecak, dirinya tidak memiliki sihir pertahanan yang cukup mengatasi serangan ledakkan milik Deidara, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Kaptennya, menggeleng lemah. Sasuke berdecak kesal, lalu menatap ke arah sosok raksasa Deidara yang mendekati ke arahnya.

' Jika aku menyerangnya, maka sama saja aku mempercepat ledakannya. Sial! Bukannya sudah di larang menggunakan sihir yang bisa membunuh lawan oleh panitia.' batin Sasuke kesal.

" HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN INI! INI SAMA SAJA MEMBUNUH SQUAD UCHIHA SASUKE JUGA KAMI YANG ADA DI SINI!" seru Fugaku yang sudah ada di batas panggung Bangsawan, menatap tajam ke arah Deidara yang tertawa maniak. Para penonton yang mendengar pemimpin dari Bangsawan Uchiha itu mulai berteriak panik, mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka sebisa mungkin dari ledakkan yang akan terjadi dari sosok raksasa Deidara itu. Hiruzen, Danzo, Yagura juga A menatap tajam ke arah Oonoki yang tidak terusik sama sekali.

' Tua bangka sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini.' geram Danzo dengan gigi yang mengelutup keras.

" HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! KAU AKAN MATI UCHIHA!" seru Deidara maniak, yang kemudian dirinya siap mengucapkan mantra peledak tapi tiba-tiba saja, sebuah lubang gravitasi besar muncul di depan Titan Deidara, yang perlahan-lahan berputar membuat tubuh besar sihir tanah liat Kapten Iwagakure itu perlahan-lahan terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam, yang setelahnya menghilang dari semua pandangan orang. Deidara, Sasuke, Danzo, Hiruzen, Yagura, A, Oonoki, Rasa juga semua orang yang melihat kejadiaan itu terkejut tidak percaya, karena sosok boneka tanah liat raksasa yang akan Deidara ledakkan itu menghilang begitu saja di pandangan mereka.

 _" Dark Magic : Alia Ratio."_ kata Naruto tenang dengan tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara, telapak tangan yang mengarah ke tempat Titan Deidara berada sebelumnya, juga grimoire miliknya yang terbuka di depannya. Dari udara, Deidara menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto yang menatap datar ke arahnya, membuat pria bermabut pirang itu marah.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU TELAH MELANGGAR PERATURAN DENGAN MASUK KE PERTARUNGAN SESEORANG!" serunya marah. Naruto menurunkan tangannya, azurenya menatap dingin ke arah Deidara yang dalam keadaan kacau.

" Maafkan atas kelancanganku karena sudah mengangguk jalannya pertarungan, tapi kamu sudah melakukan hal-hal diluar batas membuat para penonton panik juga ketakutan. Para _magic knights_ yang lain pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan, jika mengetahui salah satu peserta menggunakan sihir berbahaya. Pertama, kita semua sudah di beritahu tidak boleh menggunakan sihir yang bisa membahayakan nyawa lawan ataupun penonton yang menyaksikan, dan kamu sudah melanggarnya. Maka dari itu, aku, sebagai Kapten dari Kesatuan Kepolisian Konoha tidak bisa tinggal diam saja jika kamu mencoba membunuh salah satu anggota squad Kesatuan AD terhebat Konoha juga rakyat kami." jelasnya tajam membuat Deidara menggertakan gigi mendengarnya.

" AKU TIDAK TERIMA INI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SIALAN!" seru Deidara yang langsung saja grimoire miliknya mencari sihir yang di inginkannya.

 _ **" Majulah Furfur! Kamu adalah iblis rusa jantan yang yang menciptakan badai di dunia ini! Bangsawan Earl Pemberani yang memimpin 26 iblis, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sosok pria kekar bertelanjang dada bertanduk rusa dengan wajah yang begitu mengerikan, yang setengah tubuhnya adalah tubuh rusa dengan sepasang sayap kalelawar berbeda warna di samping pemuda itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

 _" Furfur : Shadow Lightning Strike."_ ucapnya yang kemudian, terlihat kumpulan kilatan petir berwarna hitam di tanduk pria setengah rusa tersebut. Sambaran petir hitam meleset secepat cahaya ke langit tempat Deidara berada, terlihat Kapten Iwagakure itu membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

BLARRR!

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Deidara kesakitan menerima sambaran petir hitam dari iblis rusa jantan Naruto, terlihat burung putih yang di tunggangi pria itu juga meledak, membuat asap tebal muncul di udara. Terlihat sosok tubuh Deidara keluar jatuh dari asap itu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, yang tidak lama setelahnya tubuhnya terhempas keras ke tanah dengan kepala yang pertama membentur duluan, kemudian tidak sadarkan diri dalam posisi tiarap. Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tenang di pinggir lapangan, yang kemudian dirinya melihat makhluk panggilan pemuda itu menghilang dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang kecil. Oonoki yang melihat kejadian itu menggerbak meja keras, menatap ke arah Hiruzen yang menghembuskan nafas lega melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Apa maksudnya ini, Hiruzen? Kenapa salah satu Kapten dari squadmu masuk ke dalam pertarungan ini?" tanyanya tidak terima.

" Apa masalahmu? Kau sendiri tidak menghentikan _magic knight_ mu menggunakan sihir yang bisa membunuh kami semua. Benar apa yang di lakukan oleh Kapten Naruto dari Konoha, karena setiap _magic knights_ **berhak** menghentikan _magic knights_ lainnya jika menggunakan sihir yang bisa mengancam nyawa." jelas A geram dengan menekan kata berhak. Oonoki yang mendengar perkataan dari Kaisar Kumogakure itu menggertakan giginya keras, terlihat kepalan tangannya begitu kuat sampai-sampai memperlihatkan buku-buku jarinya.

" Kenapa Sir Oonoki? Kapten Namikaze Naruto melakukan tindakkan yang benar, atau jangan-jangan, kamu sengaja membiarkan _magic knight_ mu itu untuk membunuh Kapten Uchiha Sasuke beserta penduduk Konoha? Apa anda ingin memulai perang?" tanya Yagura datar, melirik ke arah Oonoki yang berdecak, terlihat Kaisar tua itu menatap ke arena kembali. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, yang kemudian grimoire miliknya tertutup kembali, melayang masuk ke dalam tas pinggang miliknya. Para peserta _magic knights_ menatap ke arah Naruto yang memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Kedua azure Kapten muda itu terbuka, menatap ke arah kelima anggota squadnya.

" Apa tindakanku akan membuat kita di diskualifikasi?" tanyanya berbisik, takut jika akibat kelakuannya yang di luar kendali, squadnya akan di diskualifikasi. Neji, Shikamaru, Lee juga Kiba terkekeh melihat Naruto yang biasanya serius menjadi takut seperti ini akan tindakkan yang di lakukannya.

" Tidak Naruto. Kita tidak akan di diskualifikasi cuma karena kamu menghentikan Deidara. Malah aku berpikir, justru tindakkan yang kamu ambil itu tepat, juga Kaisar pasti berterima kasih karena kamu sudah menghentikan tindakkan gila dari _magic knights_ Iwagakure itu." kata Shikamaru terlihat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Neji mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Shikamaru sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

" Benar sekali, Naruto. Kamu melakukan tindakkan yang tepat, apalagi kamu lihat tadi bukan jika rakyat-rakyat kita panik setelah mendengar ucapan Lord Uchiha." katanya.

" Kamu sungguh luar biasa, Naruto! Aku semakin bersemangat mengikuti babak kedua ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanding!" kata Lee terlihat Naruto yang hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis.

" Kamu mengangguk pertarunganku." kata suara seseorang di belakang Kapten muda itu, membuat dirinya membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihat Sasuke yang menatap datar ke arahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Juugo yang berdiri diam di belakangnya, menatap lurus ke arahnya, juga Ino, karin dan Sakura yang menatap ke arahnya juga. Naruto terkekeh pelan, membuat Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, menunggu ucapan yang akan di keluarkannya itu.

" Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Jujur itu adalah di luar kendaliku karena aku melihat kalian yang juga terdesak tidak ada sihir pelindung yang bisa melindungi area ini, mau tidak mau aku harus turun tangan menghilangkan benda aneh itu dari lapangan." kata Naruto sesal, terlihat Sasuke yang membuka sebelah matanya, tersenyum kecil.

" Tapi aku berterima kasih karena kamu menghilangkan serangan menjijikan pria itu. Aku mungkin bisa melindungi diriku dengan Susanoo, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluargaku juga rakyat Konoha jika sosok itu meledak." kata Sasuke jujur membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, aku sempat terkejut kalau kamu bisa menguasai Susanoo dalam bentuk sempurna. Aku ucapkan selamat." katanya tulus terlihat Sasuke yang menurunkan kedua tangannya, mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih, dan itu adalah teknik terkuatku yang akan mengalahkanmu dengan Diablos yang kamu miliki itu, Naruto. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri selama dua minggu terakhir ini berlatih serius menguasai Susanoo juga beberapa sihir penyerang yang akan aku gunakan untuk menghadapimu." katanya sambil mengangkat dagu ke atas, membuat Naruto menyeringai kecil mendengar nada _arrogant_ terselip di dalam kalimatnya itu.

" Baiklah, untuk pertarungan kedua, squad dari Namikaze Naruto melawan squad dari Sabaku Gaara!" seru Genma membuat Naruto menatap ke arah Gaara yang juga menatap ke arahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada angkuh. Naruto melirik belakang, terlihat Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba juga Hinata yang sudah siap bertempur kapanpun. Naruto beserta kelima anggotanya maju ke tengah lapangan, terlihat Kapten muda itu mengencangkan ikatan sarung tangan miliknya, meretakkan buku-buku jarinya sampai menciptaan bunyi retakkan cukup keras. Kankuro juga Sasori menatap angkuh ke arah Kapten dari Konoha itu.

" Jangan karena kamu memiliki Diablos, kamu bisa menang melawan kami, serangga." kata Kankuro angkuh sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu.

" Dan jangan karena Sabaku Gaara memiliki makhluk summon yang cukup hebat, kalian berpikir bisa menang melawan Kapten kami ini." balas Neji tajam yang mengeratkan sarung tangan buntung _caramel_ miliknya, membuat Kankuro mengeram marah mendengarnya.

" Diam kau pria jadi-jadian! Aku tidak berbicara padamu!" seru Kankuro marah, menunjuk tidak sopannya ke arah pemuda Hyuga itu. Neji ingin protes dengan sikap pemuda itu, tapi Naruto menahannya dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya, dengan wajahnya yang menyamping, terlihat azure tajam miliknya menatap ke arahnya. Mengerti tatapan dari Kaptennya itu, Neji menormalkan emosinya, membungkuk maaf ke arahnya.

" Maafkan atas sikap kekanak-kanakkan saya, Kapten. Saya terpancing emosi karena perkataannya yang menjelek-jelekkan anda." katanya menyesal juga sikapnya yang sangat tidak profesional di hadapan Kaptennya itu. Azure kanan Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara yang menatap diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya, juga ke arah Kankuro dan Sasori menatap rendah ke rahnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku paham dengan perasaanmu. Sebelumnya, aku melarang kalian untuk menggunakan kekuatan kalian dalam event ini, tapi sepertinya lawan kita akan menatap rendah kemampuan yang kita miliki. Maka dari itu, aku mengijinkan kalian untuk bertarung sepuasnya." kata Naruto membuat Neji meluruskan tubuhnya, menatap ke arahnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, juga Lee membungkuk hormat ke arahnya, menyembunyikan seringai mengerikan yang terlukis di wajah mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum pasti, yang kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam ke arah lawan mereka. Genma yang melihat sepertinya akan terjadi pertarungan menarik, melompat mundur menjaga jarak kemudian menatap kedua squad tersebut yang dalam keadaan tidak mau kalah satu sama lain.

" Pertandingan kedua, dimulai!" serunya yang terlihat, grimoire milik Gaara juga Naruto langsung berada di depan kedua pemuda itu, diikuti setiap anggota mereka berdua. Aura sihir yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Gaara begitu besar, membuat Naruto langsung siaga, mencari halaman grimoirenya yang pantas untuk menghadapi sihir yang akan di keluarkan Sabaku bungsu itu.

 _" Sand Magic : Tsunami Harena Fluctibus."_ ucapnya yang kemudian saja di belakang squard Gaara, tiba-tiba muncul gelombang dari kumpulan-kumpulan pasir besar yang menjulang tinggi ke langit, membuat semua penonton yang menyaksikan kemampuan pemuda Sabaku itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Grimoire milik Naruto berhenti, terlihat pemuda Namikaze berdiri tegak, iris azurenya menatap tanpa takut dengan tsunami pasir milik lawannya, juga seluruh tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan aura ungu kegelapan yang begitu peka, jubahnya yang menari ke udara juga rambut pirangnya yang berhembus tenang ke belakang, menatap datar ke arah Gaara yang menatap diam ke arahnya.

 _" Dark Magic : Satan Protection Circle."_ katanya yang tiba-tiba saja, sebuah lingkaran sihir yang diameternya tiga puluh meter di bawah telapak kakinya, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee juga Hinata yang menatap ke bawah. Lingkaran itu kemudian membentuk sebuah simbol bintang segi enam ukuran kecil di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu, kemudian terbentuk bintang segi enam besar yang setiap sudutnya menempel di lingkaran sihir miliknya yang di timpa dengan bintang segi lima, lalu terciptalah bintang segi sebelas yang menghubungkan satu sama lain di lingkaran itu, juga lambang-lambang tulisan sihir kuno yang ada di setiap kolom. Lingkaran sihir itu menembakkan cahaya ungu kegelapan ke langit membentuk penghalang melindungi Naruto juga kelima anggota squadnya di dalam, lalu gelombang pasir milik Gaara menghantam keras ke arahnya. Sihir perlindungan Naruto sama sekali tidak begoyang sedikitpun terkena gelombang tsunami pasir milik Gaara yang menghantamnya keras, terlihat wajahnya yang begitu tenang, iris azure miliknya juga iris jade Gaara saling beradu satu sama lain. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee juga Hinata menatap kagum ke arah sosok Naruto yang seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura ungu tenang, tidak terusik sedikitpun dengan sihir pasir milik Kapten dari Kerajaan Suna itu. Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang, menatap diam ke arah Gaara yang masih melancarkan serangan tsunaminya ke arah mereka.

' Tidak heran dia bisa mendapatkan Shukaku, sihir pasir yang di milikinya bukan pasir sembarangan. Pasir yang di keluarkannya memiliki massa yang sangat berat setelah di kombinasikan dengan aliran sihir miliknya sendiri.' batin Naruto menganalisa kemampuan sihir Gaara.

" Neji, Lee." panggil Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Neji maupun Lee tersadar dari kekaguman mereka, menatap ke arahnya.

" Ya Kapten!" balas mereka serempak, terlihat iris azurenya menyipit tajam karena merasakan hantaman tsunami pasir yang semakin lama semakin keras mencoba menerobos pertahanan miliknya.

" Apa kalian berdua memiliki sihir angin yang bisa menembus baja tebal sekalipun?" tanyanya membuat kedua pemuda itu menatap ke arah grimoire mereka masing-masing yang mencari sihir yang di maksud oleh Kaptennya itu. Grimoire miliki kedua pemuda pemilik sihir angin itu berhenti, terlihat Neji juga Lee yang menatap ke arah Kaptennya itu.

" Sihir naga angin milikku ada dua yang bisa membuat lubang yang cukup besar jika menerobos dinding baja tebal sekaligus." konfirmasi Neji.

" Aku ada tinjuan sihir angin yang cukup kuat membuat dinding baja tebal hancur, Kapten." jawab Lee terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, gunakan kedua sihir itu bersamaan setelah menunggu konfirmasiku dulu." katanya membuat kedua pemuda itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Shikamaru, Kiba." panggil Naruto membuat kedua pemuda itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, serius menatap ke depan.

" Siap Kapten!" jawab mereka kompak.

" Shika, setelah Neji dan Lee membuka cela menggunakan sihir angin mereka, aku ingin kamu menggunakan sihir bayanganmu yang menangkap musuhnya." katanya membuat grimoire milik pemuda Nara itu mencari halaman yang di maksud Keptennya itu, lalu berhenti.

" Tidak masalah." jawabnya santai.

" Dan Kiba, tolong panggil dua makhluk summonmu untuk melakukan serangan penutupan." jawabnya membuat Kiba menyeringai angkuh, yang langsung saja aliran sihir di dalam tubuhnya keluar, juga grimoire miliknya mencari halaman sihir miliknya.

" Itu mudah. _Summon Magic : Akamaru! Kurosujo!"_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja di samping mereka berlima, muncul sosok dua ekor anjing raksasa berwarna hitam juga putih, menatap ganas kedepan. Gaara yang melihat kedua anjing besar milik Kiba membuka suara.

" Kankuro, Sasori, persiapkan diri kalian. Mereka akan melakukan serangan." katanya tenang membuat Sasori juga Kankuro menyengir mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja." kata mereka berdua dengan grimoire masing-masing yang siap di hadapan mereka masing-masing, menatap ke arah tempat Naruto beserta yang lainnya berada. Tidak lama setelahnya, terlihat gelombang pasir tinggi yang muncul di hadapan Naruto yang siap menghantam mereka kembali, dimana gelombang pasir itu di belakangnya tempat Gaara juga yang lainnya berada.

" Sekarang!" seru Naruto terlihat Neji yang seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau muda, sedangkan Lee yang dengan tangan kanannya di kepal kuat juga aliran-aliran sihir hijau yang mengelilingi tangan kanannya itu, menatap tajam ke arah gelombang pasir tinggi di hadapan mereka.

 _" Wind Dragon Form : Azure Torpedo!"_

 _" Wind Magic : Tornado Blast!"_

Seru kedua pemuda itu yang kemudian terlihat seekor naga angin yang hijau yang langsung saja melayang cepat menuju gelombang pasir di depannya, diikuti tinjuan tornado milik Lee yang berputar begitu kuat. Kedua serangan angin itu berhasil membuat lubang yang besar setelah menghantam tsunami pasir milik Gaara, yang kemudian diikuti Shikamaru mengucapkan sihir miliknya.

 _" Shadow Magic : Mille Mains Faim Diable!"_ yang kemudian di depan mereka terlihat sebuah genangan bayangan yang begitu besar, yang tidak lama setelahnya, keluarlah tangan-tangan hitam yang meleset cepat ke arah Gaara, Kankuro, Sasori, Temari, Matsuri juga Akira yang terkejut melihatnya. Grimoire milik Kankuro juga Sasori berhenti di halaman yang di inginkannya, kemudian kedua pemud aitu berseru.

 _" Wind Form : Volas Ventus Lamina!"_

 _" Iron Sand Form : Battle Axe!"_

Kemudian terlihat kumpulan-kumpulan pasir besi yang berkumpul membentuk sebuah kapak besar yang muncul di hadapan mereka, juga puluhan-puluhan pedang angin yang mengelilingi squad Sabaku itu. Pedang-pedang angit tersebut meleset cepat ke arah tangan-tangan hitam Shikamaru yang mendekati mereka, yang kemudian memutuskan satu per satu pergelangan sihir tangan itu, juga Sasori yang mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke depan, membuah kapak raksasa miliknya mengikuti arah ayun tangannya, memotong tangan-tangan hitam itu menjadi dua bagian. Sasori dan Kankuro menyeringai puas melihat sihir milik Shikamaru gagal mendekati mereka, tapi mereka di kejutkan kembali oleh dua pusaran bor raksasa yang ada di udara, siap menghantam mereka semua.

" Yang kalian hadapi itu hanyalah mengacuhkan perhatian kalian saja. Terimalah _Akamaru and Kurosujo Form : Moon Fangs!"_ serunya yang langsung saja dua bor raksasa itu menghantam mereka semua cepat.

BLARRR!

Terjadi ledakkan yang besar setelah kedua bentuk bor dari Akamaru juga Kurosujo menghantam Gaara beserta teamnya. Kiba dan Lee melakukan tos satu sama lain karena keberhasilan kerja sama mereka menyentuh Gaara beserta squadnya, Neji dan Shikamaru yang menghembuskan nafas pelan juga Hinata yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Naruto masih mempertahankan sihir pertahanan miliknya, menatap diam ke arah kumpulan asap yang jaraknya sepuluh meter di depannya. Tidak lama setelahnya, dari dalam asap itu keluar dua tangan pasir besar yang mengenggam tubuh Akamaru juga Kurosujo, terlihat kedua anjing besar itu meringis kesakitan. Kedua tangan itu melempar kasar ke langit, yang tiba-tiba saja, muncul duri-duri tajam yang terbang ke udara, siap menusuk ke arah kedua anjing summon itu.

" Akamaru! Kurosujo!" teriak Kiba horror melihat pasir-pasir tajam itu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lubang hitam muncul di udara, yang kemudian kedua anjing itu masuk ke dalamnya, lalu perlahan-lahan lubang itu menutup meninggalkan duri-duri pasir yang hanya menghujam udara kosong. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, terlihat di sampingnya tercipta sebuah portal hitam yang cukup besar, lalu keluarlah sosok Akamaru dan Kurosujo yang terjatuh telentang dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka cukup parah. Kiba berlari mendekati Akamaru juga Kurosujo yang merintih kesakitan, menatap nanar dengan keadaan kedua anjing summon miliknya.

" Hinata." panggil Naruto yang membuat gadis Hyuga itu yang sebelumnya terkejut, langsung saja bergerak cepat dengan grimoire miliknya yang mencari halaman yang di inginkannya.

 _" Water Recovery Magic : Poseidon Blessing."_ katanya yang terlihat seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya biru tenang, lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan, terlihat tubuh Akamaru juga Kurosujo yang di selimuti air biru laut tenang yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kedua anjing raksasa itu.

" Bertahanlah Akamaru, Kurosujo." lirih Kiba mencoba menguatkan kedua mahkluk summon miliknya. Asap tempat Gaara dengan squadnya perlahan-lahan menghilang, memperlihatkan mereka semua di lindungi oleh sebuah tempurung pasir besar dengan dua bekas kawah besar yang di perkirakan serangan dari kedua makhluk summon milik pemuda Inuzuka itu.

" Kemampuan kerja sama yang luar biasa, tapi sayang sekali masih belum cukup untuk melukai diriku." kata Gaara dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada, terlihat tempurung pasir itu perlahan-lahan hancur yang kemudian menjadi kumpulan pasir yang mengelilingi Gaara beserta yang lainnya. Naruto menurunkan tangan kanannya, menatap tenang ke arah pemuda Sabaku itu.

" Aku hanya ingin menguji sesuatu yang ternyata perkiraanku benar jika kamu memiliki pertahanan yang sangat hebat. Jika di lihat dari serangan _Moon Fangs_ Akamaru juga Kurosujo tadi, pasir pertahanan yang kamu miliki ternyata lebih tebal dari baja." jelasnya.

" Jadi, kamu menggunakan kedua anjing itu sebagai percobaan menganalismu?" tanya Gaara membuat kedua azure Naruto menajam mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak pernah sama sekali menggunakan rekan teamku untuk mencoba menganalisis kekuatan musuh. Kiba sebelumnya sudah mengajuhkan diri kepadaku jika dialah yang akan mengetes kemampuan pertahanan pasir milikmu, dan aku menyesal karena perkiraan yang aku analisa pertama ternyata sedikit meleset dan membuat Akamaru juga Kurosujo terluka. Sekarang, aku sudah mengetahui kemampuan pertahanan yang kamu miliki, jadi aku bisa memanggil temanku yang pantas untuk menghadapimu." katanya yang tiba-tiba saja, seluruh tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura ungu kehitaman yang begitu kuat, membuat Gaara juga anggota squadnya waspada.

 _ **" Eligos! Furfur!"**_ serunya yang tidak lama setelahnya, muncullah sosok kesatria berkuda gagah yang mengenggam dua lancer di tangannya, juga sosok pria gagah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada yang tubuhnya setengah rusa dengan sayap berbeda warna di kedua sisi pemuda itu. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, grimoire miliknya mencari halaman kembali yang kemudian berhenti.

 _ **" Datanglah Zagan! Kamu adalah Raja yang membuat bumi gempar akan kekuatan yang kamu miliki. Raja yang memimpin 33 iblis, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja arena tempat di lapangan itu bergetar seperti terkena gempa bumi. Tidak lama setelahnya, tanah yang ada di depan Kapten muda itu meledak yang membuat puing-puing yang bertebaran kemana-mana juga debu tanah yang berkumpul menutupi area itu. Gaara yang melindungi kedua matanya dari debu-debu tanah itu mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi depannya. Kedua jade miliknya terkejut, melihat sepasang mata merah tajam yang tersembunyi di balik debu itu. Perlahan-lahan, debu yang menutupi arena itu menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria _muscle_ tegap, berambut merah darah panjang dengan kepalanya ada sepasang tanduk banteng hitam panjang mengacung ke udara, juga sepasang tanduk yang turun ke bawah melewati kedua pipinya, armor hitam dengan bagian kerah yang sedikit lebih tinggi yang melapisi tubuhnya, yang hanya mempamerkan tubuh atletis miliknya, terlihat kulit putihnya itu ada tatto garis-garis hitam, bagian pundak armor miliknya terbuka sepasang mata merah besar, juga armor lengannya di lapisi cakar hitam yang begitu tajam. Armor celananya juga berwarna senada dengan armor badannya, tapi di bagian lutut, di lindungi dengan kepala tengkorak manusia juga sepasang tanduk banteng yang berada di kedua sisi lututnya itu. Mengibaskan pedang besar dengan bentuk mulut naga hitam dengan mata merah yang ada di batas genggamannya, juga anak pedangnya yang di bagi menjadi tiga bagian, tangan kirinya terangkat angkuh dengan telapak tangannya terbuka memperlihatkan uara-aura kegelapan menyelimuti tangannya, menatap rendah ke sosok Gaara juga anggota squadnya yang terkejut.

" Dengan dia, aku bisa mengalahkanmu juga menghancurkan pasir pertahanan milikmu, Gaara." kata Naruto tenang dengan sosok Zagan yang berdiri di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo ketemu lagi dengan saya Victorianus. Maaf jika saya lama melanjutkan fiksi saya ini karena kesibukan. Hhmm, actually, saya tertarik dengan Rental Magica bukan karena kemampuan dari sang MC, tapi karena saya tertarik dengan iblis-iblis yang dipanggil oleh Addie dan membuat saya langsung mempelajarinya. Jika saya memasukan kemampuan MC dalam fict saya, percuma dong karena mengambil kekuatan dari anime lain. Saya ingin membuat kekuatan sang MC dengan pikiran saya sendiri, juga walaupun ada kesamaan, bukan maksud untuk menjiplak tapi karena kagum, salah satunya kemampuan Hidan disini, saya ambil dari kemampuan elemen sihir salah satu Captain di Black Clover (Sudah tidak mengikuti manga itu karena tidak tertarik dan lagi juga karena sibuk). Memang benar ada yang sama manga itu dengan fiksi saya, yaitu sama-sama menggunakan alat pelantara mengeluarkan sihir, 'Grimoire'. Bukan berarti saya mencuri ide dari manga tersebut, karena saya tidak mau menghilangkan kebenaran tentang** _ **Lesser Key of Solomon**_ **, yang merupakan grimoire tempat mengurung ketujuh puluh dua iblis, King Solomomn taklukkan. Awalnya ada yang bilang jika fict saya mirip dengan manga itu, dan tentu saja membuat saya kaget, langsung meluncur melihat manga tersebut, and i'm very shocked. Setelah saya ikuti beberapa chapter, ternyata manga itu tidak sama dengan ide saya, dan sayapun berani melanjutkan fiksi saya ini. Memang saya akui penggunaan sihir sama dengan manga itu, karena melalui grimoire, tapi karena saya tidak mau menghilangkan unsur original dari Lesser Key of Solomon, maka mau tidak mau sayapun melancarkan serangan sihir melalui pelantara seperti di manga Black Clover. In the end, ini semua kembali ke pembaca, percaya atau tidak, saya tidak masalah karena saya sama sekali tidak melanggar juga mengikuti manga Black Clover. Semoga pembaca bisa menikmati fiksi saya ini dan selalu menunggu kelanjutannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zagan yang muncul di hadapan Gaara dalam keadaan terkejut melihat kehadirannya itu menatap bingung, kemudian dirinya memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, menatap ke arah Naruto yang di kawal oleh Eligos juga Furfur di kedua sisinya.

 **" Kamu memanggilku hanya untuk melawan penyihir rendahan itu?"** tanyanya sambil menujuk dengan jempolnya ke arah Gaara, Kankuro, Sasori, Temari, Matsuri juga Akira yang terkejut mendengar makhluk summon bisa berbicara. Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Memangnya kenapa? Paman paling di Kastil hanya memuaskan 'nafsu dunia' saja, bukan?" tanyanya tajam, terlihat Zagan yang mengerutkan kening heran, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, dirinya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa ke arah pemuda itu.

 **" Kenapa kamu bisa tahu? Apa kamu mau juga bergabung?"** tanyanya dengan nada genit juga seringai yang menyebalkan, lebih menyebalkan dari Hidan, membuat Naruto mendengus mendengarnya.

" Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang _special_ di hatiku." jawabnya membuat Zagan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Hinata juga semua orang yang mendengar pecakapan antara 'tuan' dan 'majikan' itu menatap diam, mendengar apa yang akan di bicarakan selanjutnya. Yagura, A, Rasa, juga Oonoki terkejut melihat ada makhluk summon yang bisa berbicara dengan tuannya itu, sedangkan Hiruzen, Danzo, Kakashi juga Obito menatap tertarik dengan interaksi mereka itu.

 **" Oh ayolah, kamu tidak bakalan mati jika cuma melakukan seks dengan wanita-wanita itu. Aku yakin kamu pasti akan ketagihan. Kamu tahu, lubang mereka benar-benar bisa kembali seperti tidak dimasukin sebelumnya, walaupun sudah beberapa kali kita melakukannya dengan mereka."** kata Zagan sambil memakul pedangnya di pundak kanannya, menatap menyeringai ke arah pemuda di depannya itu, membuat Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan dari Raja Iblis itu, sedangkan Eligos dan Furfur hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

" Nanti aku aduin ke Paman Asmodeus untuk menghukummu karena sudah mengajakku untuk melakukan _party sex_." ancamnya, sedangkan Zagan mengangkat bahu acuh mendengar ancaman yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda itu. Yahiko, Hidan, Konan, Nagato, Itachi, Shisui, Zabuza, Kisame sweatdrop melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

" Aku tidak percaya jika ada makhluk summon yang bisa berbicara." kata Kisame membuka suara.

" Dan aku tidak percaya jika ada makhluk summon yang suka sekali melakukan _sex_ tiada henti." kali ini Hidan yang melanjutnya, di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Shisui dan Yahiko bersamaan.

" Apa setiap makhluk summon yang di panggil Naruto bisa berbicara?" tanya Itachi kepada Yahiko, terlihat pria berambut jingga itu menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Aku rasa tidak, karena Eligos maupun Forneus tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Mungkin hanya beberapa saja yang Naruto bisa berkomunikasi seperti biasa." jawabnya membuat Itachi menatap ke tempat Naruto yang di goda oleh pria kekar itu, terlihat Kapten muda itu membuang mukanya acuh, membuat Zagan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, juga Eligos dan Furfur yang saling pandang, kemudian keduanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. Zagan menghembuskan nafas setelah terlalu banyak tertawa, lalu menatap ke arah Gaara, lalu sekeliling mereka yang hampir di selimuti oleh padang pasir.

 **" Jadi, apa yang kamu ingin lakukan untuk mengalahkan penyihir rendahan itu, Naruto?"** tanyanya tidak tertarik dengan musuh didepannya. Naruto yang mendengar menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian menatap lurus di kedua iris merah darah Zagan yang juga membalas menatap azure miliknya.

" Aku ingin paman menggunakan kemampuan 'itu' untuk menghancurkan dinding pasir pertahanan miliknya." jawabnya membuat Zagan menatap datar ke arahnya.

 **" Naruto, apa kamu sudah kehilangan kejeniusanmu karena tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita? Kamu tahu bukan kemampuanku itu membutuhkan pelantara?"** katanya datar terlihat Kapten muda itu berdecak mendengarnya.

" Aku tahu kalau kemampuan paman membutuhkan pelantara, makanya paman dan Hinata akan bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan pasir miliknya itu. Dan dengar, aku tidak akan meniduri wanita lain jika itu bukan Shion!" serunya marah, sudah habis kesabaran karena digoda oleh Raja Iblis dihadapannya itu, membuat Zagan juga semua orang yang mendengarnya terdiam. Tersadar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya, pemuda itu langsung saja tersentak, yang tidak lama setelahnya rona merah keluar di kedua pipinya. Perlahan-lahan, seringai menyebalkan terlukis lagi di wajah rupawan Zagan, membuat Naruto mendelik marah dengan rona merah yang keluar di kedua pipinya itu. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba juga Lee menutup mulut masing-masing dengan telapak tangan mereka, menyembunyikan suara tawa yang di tahan di dalam mulut mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Hinata yang sudah merona, karena dari tadi Kaptennya juga makhluk summonnya itu berbicara frontal, tidak tahu tempat juga keadaan. Shion yang mendengar seruan terang-terangan kekasihnya itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam, menyembunyikan warna merah yang sudah menguasai wajahnya, terlihat Kimimaro dan Sara yang saling melirik satu sama lain, mendengar perkataan frontal Naruto. Sara mengeluarkan tawa kaku, bermaksud untuk mencarikan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening karena percakapan ngelantur itu, sedangkan Kimimaro menghembuskan nafas pelan. Zagan mencoba menghentikan tawanya, melihat Naruto yang menatap nyalang ke arahnya itu. Dia benar-benar menikmati sifat putra Kaisar mereka yang biasanya _cool_ tiba-tiba langsung _out of character_ karena omongan frontal mereka berdua. Tidak mau nantinya dia akan di ceramahi oleh sahabatnya, Zagan menenangkan dirinya, lalu menatap ke depan dengan tubuhnya yang menyamping, juga pedangnya yang mengarah ke Gaara. Menyeringai mengerikan, terlihat aura ungu kegelapan yang keluar tenang dari dalam tubuhnya itu.

 **" Aku sudah siap kapanpun, Naruto."** katanya membuat Kapten muda itu menatap ke depan seperti arah pandang Zagan. Melirik ke belakang menatap ke arah Hinata, terlihat gadis Hyuga itu yang mengangguk sekali, lalu grimoire miliknya mencari halaman yang di butuhkannya. Terlihat seluruh tubuh gadis Hyuga itu mengeluarkan aura sihir biru laut yang tenang, kemudian dia mengucapkan sihir yang akan di gunakannya.

 _" Water Magic : Poseidon Tides."_ yang tiba-tiba saja di belakang mereka muncul ombak pasang air besar yang tingginya empat kaki yang siap menghantam Gaara beserta yang lainnya. Gaara yang melihat kejadian di depannya itu langsung saja grimoire miliknya mencari sihir yang di inginkannya.

 _" Sand Form : Arena Rupes."_ ucapnya yang kemudian kumpulan-kumpulan pasir yang ada di sekitarnyanya terangkat, lalu membentuklah sebuah tebing tinggi yang membawa mereka ke langit. Kankuro menyeringai angkuh ke arah Naruto bersama dengan ketiga makhluk summon juga anggota squadnya, menatap rendah ke arah gelombang air yang jauh lebih rendah dua kaki dari tebing pasir ciptaan adiknya itu.

" Pasir tidak akan mungkin dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh air! Volume yang dimiliki oleh pasir lebih besar daripada volume yang di miliki oleh air, jadi percuma saja!" serunya sombong, terlihat Naruto yang menatap datar ke arahnya. Zagan menyeringai mendengar ucapan sombong pemuda itu, kemudian dirinya mengayunkan tangan kanannya, terlihat telapak tangan kirinya menahan badan pedang belakang miliknya, juga aura ungu keluar dari tubuhnya.

 **" Change."** ucapnya pelan yang tiba-tiba saja, gelombang pasang air milik Hinata berubah menjadi gelombang pasang darah merah dengan bau yang begitu busuk juga amis, terlihat tulang-tulang manusia yang terbawa oleh gelombang itu, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut.

" Kemampuan yang dimiliki Zagan adalah dapat mengubah air menjadi _wine,_ ataupun _wine_ menjadi air; air berubah menjadi darah ataupun darah menjadi air; minyak berubah menjadi darah ataupun darah berubah menjadi minyak. Tapi perlu di ketahui, darah yang di ubahnya adalah darah yang bisa menghancurkan semua benda padat apapun yang di lewatinya, termasuk pasir yang kamu miliki." jelasnya membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut. Gelombang pasang darah itu menghantam tebing pasir milik Gaara, dan benar saja, tebing itu langsung saja retak, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping menjadi kumpulan pasir yang di sapu bersih oleh gelombang darah itu. Gaara beserta yang lainnya akan jatuh ke dalam genangan darah itu, terlihat beberapa tubuh manusia yang ada di atas genangan itu membusuk menjadi tengkorak, langsung saja grimoire milik gadis berkucir empat itu mencari halaman yang di inginkannya.

 _" Wind Form : Emergency Nimbus!"_ seru Temari yang kemudian di atas genangan air itu, terciptalah sebuah gumpalan awan putih besar. Gaara, Sasori, Kankuro, Temari, Matsuri juga Akira jatuh terhempas lembut di atas gumpalan kapas awan itu.

" Terima kasih, Temari-sama." kata Matsuri yang jatuh terduduk tersenyum lebar ke arah gadis Sabaku itu, terlihat Temari yang memberi senyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

" Awas!" seru Akira sambil menunjuk ke langit, terlihat Furfur yang terbang ke udara yang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua tanduk cabangnya terlihat mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan petir hitam, membuat Sasori siap mengayunkan tangan kanannya. Zagan yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung saja menujuk dengan _great sword_ miliknya ke arah kapak besi besar milik pemuda Akasuna itu.

 **" Change."** ucapnya yang tiba-tiba saja, kapak besi raksasa itu berubah menjadi ribuan-ribuan kepingan koin hitam yang berjatuhan ke tanah. Kilatan-kilatan petir hitam milik Furfur yang berkumpulpun langsung menyambar ke arah awan ciptaan Temari. Gaara yang melihat tidak tinggal diam, langsung saja dirinya mengucapkan mantra sihir miliknya.

 _" Sand Form : Suna Arena Clypeus!"_ yang kemudian terciptalah sebuah perisai pasir tebal dengan lambang Kerajaan Sunagakure di tengah perisai itu, di depan mereka. Kilatan petir sihir Murmur berhasil di tangkis dengan mudah, tapi tiba-tiba saja, perisai itu terbelah horizontal oleh sebuah tebasan pedang seseorang. Kedua jade Gaara membulat, melihat sosok Zagan yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan mata merah yang begitu mengerikan, juga sengiran congak yang di perlihatkan di wajah tampannya.

 **" Sebelumnya kalian menghina Naruto, bukan? Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat kalian memakan kembali apa yang sebelumnya kalian ucapkan."** ucapnya yang langsung saja mengibaskan pedangnya membabi buta ke arah mereka semua kuat.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak kesakitan yang di rasakan oleh mereka berlima, terlihat Zagan yang memperlihatkan wajah _psycho_ yang begitu mengerikan. Menendang keras mereka berlima dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah, terlihat tubuh mereka jatuh cepat ke tanah, yang kemudian tubuh mereka semua terhempas keras sampai tanah tersebut retak. Furfur terbang kembali mendekati Naruto, terlihat Zagan juga yang melakukan salto belakang, mendarat di depan pemuda Namikaze itu dengan pedangnya di pangku di bahu kanannya. Melirik ke belakang, dirinya menatap ke arah Naruto yang terlihat grimoire miliknya mencari halaman yang di butuhkannya.

 **" Aku merasakan firasat buruk, Naruto. Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata jade itu memiliki makhluk yang cukup mengerikan di dalam grimoire miliknya."** katanya terlihat Naruto yang melirik ke arahnya.

" Aku tahu itu, makanya aku menyimpan energi sihir milikku untuk menghadapi _divine beast_ milik." jawabnya terlihat Zagan yang menyeringai mendengarnya. Naruto melirik ke belakang, terlihat Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba bersama dengan kedua anjing raksasanya yang sudah pulih, juga Hinata yang dalam posisi masing-masing. Menarik sudut bibir kanannua sedikit, kemudian wajahnya menghadap ke depan, terlihat Gaara, kankuro juga Sasori yang menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuh Gaara mengeluarkan aura coklat muda yang begitu kuat, yang langsung saja meledak mencuat ke udara.

" BERANINYA KAU MELUKAIKU SERANGGA!" seru Gaara murka yang langsung saja grimoire miliknya mencari halaman yang diinginkannya. Berhenti tepat di halaman itu, terlihat cahaya coklat keemasan keluar dari grimoire miliknya, juga wajah pemuda Sabaku itu menyiratkan kemurkahan yang begitu besar.

 _ **" Divine Summon Magic : Shukaku!"**_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja badai pasir muncul entah dari mana, menutupi sebagian arena itu. Naruto, Zagan, Eligos, Furfur, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee juga para penonton yang menyaksikan kejadian itu mencoba melindungi kedua mata mereka dari debu-debu pasir yang berterbangan. Lingkaran sihir pertahanan yang di miliki Naruto pun perlahan-lahan mulai retak, yang tidak lama setelahnya pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca, terlihat Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba dan Hinata yang terkejut melihatnya.

' Jadi ini kekuatan dari _divine beast_? Tidak heran jika mereka menjadi incaran keempat Kerajaan yang ada di dunia ini.' batin Naruto yang melihat pecahnya sihir pertahanan miliknya itu. Badai pasir itu kemudian membentuk pusaran spiral di udara, yang tidak lama setelahnya di gantikan sosok seekor monster rakun yang tingginya lebih dari seratus kaki dengan tubuh yang gemuk berwarna coklat pasir dengan bercak-bercak ungu, perut buncit dengan mata topaz berbentuk pupil bintang segi empat dengan empat bulatan kecil, juga ekor raksasa bergerigi yang sangat panjang mengibas-ngibas di udara.

" AMANKAN PENDUDUK! PASANG SIHIR PELINDUNG DI SETIAP PANGGUNG PENONTON!" teriak Naruto yang langsung saja dirinya menatap ke depan dalam posisi siaga. Naruto melihat kondisi Shukaku yang menurutnya dalam keadaan tidak bagus, juga matanya yang memberi tatapan membunuh juga dari aura sihir yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnyapun terlihat begitu liar.

" Neji! Lee! Shikamaru! Situasi sekarang tidaklah bagus! Shukaku dalam kendali tidak sempurna, jadi kita harus menghadapi dengan serius! Kiba! Jadilah _vanguard_ Hinata agar dia bisa menggunakan sihir menyembuhnya!" jelasnya, terlihat kelima anggotanya mengangguk pasti, lalu terlihat grimoire milik Neji dan Lee mencari sihir yang diinginkan mereka berdua. Aura sihir kedua pemuda itu meledak, terlihat tubuh Neji juga Lee mengeluarkan cahaya hijau begitu besar. Kedua pandangan mereka menjadi serius, yang langsung saja meneriaki sihir masing-masing.

 _" Summon Magic : Azure Dragon!"_ seru Neji yang tiba-tiba saja, dari langit keluarlah sosok seekor naga panjang hijau raksasa yang melayang turun menuju ke tempat Naruto beserta yang lainnya berada.

 _" Wind Transformer Magic : Icarus!"_ seru Lee yang kemudian pusaran angin spiral muncul melindungi dirinya. Tidak berlangsung lama, pusaran angin itu menghilang di gantikan sosok Lee yang 360 derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya, memiliki bentuk wajah yang tegas, rahang yang kokoh juga tubuh atletis yang di perlihatkan dengan bangganya, bentuk mata yang tajam, dan sepasang saya yang muncul di lengannya juga bentuk kaki dan telapak tangannya seperti kaki elang. Rambut hijau jarumnya yang melawan gravitasi menari pelan akibat tiupan angin yang tercipta olehnya. Mengambil ancang-ancang, dirinya langsung meleset cepat ke udara, diikuti Neji yang naik di atas kepala naganya itu, melayang ke udara. Shikamaru yang meleset cepat kedepan, menatap tajam dengan grimoire miliknya yang ada di samping kirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Sasori muncul di depannya dengan sebuah kapak raksasa ciptaannya lagi yang melambung ke udara. Menghentikan dirinya, Shikamaru berdecak kesal dalam keadaan siaga, karena melihat wajah Sasori yang begitu mengerikan. Dia tidak menyangkah jika tubuhnya kembali pulih begitu cepat setelah terkena serangan telak dari Zagan, mahkluk summon Kaptennya.

" Kau pikir kami akan jatuh cuma terkena serangan dari makhluk summon milik serangga itu?!" seru Sasori marah yang kemudian dirinya mengayuhkan tangannya ke depan, siap menyerang Shikamaru yang terdesak.

 **" Change."** yang tiba-tiba saja kapak besar itu kembali berubah menjadi ribuan koin hitam kembali. Shikamaru menatap ke belakang, terlihat Zagan yang berjalan tenang sambil memakul pedangnya di bahu kanannya.

 **" Pergilah menahan makhluk itu. Naruto membutuhkan kemampuanmu."** katanya membuat kedua bola mata Shikamaru membulat sejenak. Zagan mengibaskan pedangnya ke depan, menatap ke arah Sasori yang mengeram marah melihat kedatangannya. Menyeringai mengerikan, dirinya meleset cepat ke arah Sasori yang kemudian menendang pemuda itu kuat, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terpental jauh ke belakang. Melirik ke belakang, dirinya masih melihat Shikamaru yang masih terkejut di tempatnya.

 **" Tunggu apa lagi? Kamu tidak mau membantu Naruto juga kedua temanmu yang sedang bertarung?"** tanyanya yang kemudian berlari ke depan, tempat Naruto yang di bantu oleh Eligos juga Furfur menghadapi Gaara dan Kankuro, sedangkan Lee dan Neji mencoba menghadapi Shukaku. Tersenyum tipis, dirinya akhirnya berlari di belakang Raja iblis itu dan masuk ke dalam medan pertempuran bersama dengan yang lainnya. Di panggung Kaisar, terlihat A yang mengeram marah menatap ke arah Rasa juga Oonoki yang dalam keadaan siap bertarung. Yagura, Danzo, Hiruzen, Kakashi juga Obito menatap tajam ke arah kedua Kaisar itu.

" Kalian berdua benar-benar brengsek! Apa kau tidak sadar Rasa, putramu tidak bisa mengendalikan Shukaku dengan sempurna!" murka A dengan Kaisar dari Sunagakure itu.

" Gaara hanya pelantara untuk memanggil Shukaku. Lihat saja, dia masih bisa bertarung." katanya tenang.

" Kamu benar-benar berubah Rasa. Aku tidak menyangkah jika jiwamu sudah kamu berikan kepada iblis cuma karena kekuasaan." kata Yagura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sedangkan Rasa menyeringai mengerikan mendengarnya.

" Asalkan kami bisa menguasai dunia juga membalas dendam kepada kalian, aku tidak masalah memberikan jiwaku kepada iblis." jawabnya membuat A mengeram marah mendengarnya.

.

.

.

BOOOM! DUARRRR!

.

.

.

Terlihat kembali asap putih besar yang tiba-tiba muncul jauh dari arena pertandingan, yang bisa di duga itu berasal dari Kerajaan Konoha bagian timur laut juga asap besar dari barat daya Kerajaan. Oonoki tiba-tiba menyeringai mengerikan, juga aura sihir coklatnya perlahan-lahan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

" Dua _divine beasts_ dari Iwagakure akhirnya di panggil juga. Kamu pikir aku bodoh Hiruzen, jika kamu mengirim mata-mata di Kerajaanku, makanya aku membuat kabar palsu yang membuat kalian terkecoh." ucapnya mencemooh membuat Hiruzen, Danzo, Kakashi, Obito, A juga Yagura membulatkan kedua mata mereka.

" Kakashi! Obito! Kalian pergilah ke medan perang! Biar kami yang mengurusi mereka di sini!" perintah Danzo, terlihat kedua Jendral itu mengangguk paham, yang langsung saja mereka pergi meninggalkan arena itu diikuti dengan dua _bodyguard_ yang masing-masing dari Kirigakure juga Kumogakure. Danzo menggertakan giginya, menatap nyalang ke arah Oonoki yang masih memperlihatkan seringai iblisnya.

" Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang Oonoki!" serunya yang kemudian, terjadilah pertempuran antara mereka berenam itu.

Di arena pertarungan Terlihat Naruto, Eligos juga Furfur menghindari serangan pasir Gaara yang semakin lama semakin liar. Naruto juga bisa merasakan aliran sihir yang di miliki pemuda Sabaku itu tidak beraturan, juga sihir gelap yang begitu membunuh, dirinya perkirakan itu adalah aliran sihir milik Shukaku. Naruto menatap iris jade milik Kapten itu terlihat sedikit meredup, yang itu berarti, Gaara dalam keadaan di kendalikan oleh _divine beast_ miliknya sendiri.

' Jadi jika kita tidak bisa menguasai mereka, malah kita yang akan dikuasai? Ternyata menguasai kekuatan dari _divine beast_ sangat tidaklah mudah bagi pemuda itu.' batin Naruto melihat keadaan Gaara yang di luar kendali.

 _" Shukaku Form : Shukaku Hand!"_ seru Gaara dengan tangan kanannya yang mengarah ke depan, terlihat sebuah tangan raksasa yang terbentuk dari pasir-pasir sihir miliknya dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam juga bercak-bercak ungu mengarah ke tempat Naruto yang sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja, rantai-rantai perak langsung saja melilit beberapa kali tangan besar itu, yang kemudian ujung rantainya menancap dalam ke tanah, membuat tangan pasir itu tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto yang tahu siapa pemilik teknik sihir itu menatap ke belakang, terlihat Hidan yang dengan jas kulit penyihir silvernya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan kaus ketat abu-abu, dengan celana kulit panjang senada juga sepatu penyihir kulit yang berwarna sama seperti pakaiannya.

" Heh.. kamu ternyata butuh bantuanku juga." katanya dengan grimoire sampul peraknya yang terbuka melayang di depannya, terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih Hidan. Kamu membantuku di waktu yang tepat." jawabnya terlihat Hidan yang menyengir mendengarnya. Kankuro yang melihat serangan milik adiknya yang di tahan oleh rantai-rantai perak itu, dengan cepat grimoire miliknya mencari sihir yang di inginkannya, tapi sebuah semburan air langsung saja menerjangnya, membuat tubuhnya terbawa arus yang kuat ke belakang. Kisame yang dengan grimoirenya yang melayang di depannya, juga tangan kanannya yang mengarak ke tempat Kankuro itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto dan Hidan yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

" Hidan, kamu bisa menghancurkan pasir itu bukan? Tangan aneh itu mencoba menghancurkan rantai milikmu." katanya terlihat tangan sihir milik Gaara yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan rantai sihir milik pria berambut perak itu. Hidan menyeringai mendengar perkataan Kisame, terlihat grimoire milik pria itu mencari halaman yang di inginkannya.

 _" Mercury Magic : Salves D'argent."_ ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke tempat tangan pasir raksasa itu berada, yang kemudian muncul semburan air kental berwarna perak ke tangan pasir raksasa itu. Semburan merkuri itu mengenai tangan pasir keras itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya tengan raksasa itu hancur dalam betuk puing-puing jatuh ke tanah. Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut, yang kemudian pandangannya menajam ke arah Naruto, Hidan juga Kisame bersamaan.

" Beraninya… kalian….." geramnya yang tiba-tiba saja aliran sihir besar meledak dari dalam tubuhnya kembali membuat mereka bertiga langsung waspada. Shukaku yang merasakan aliran sihir Gaara menyeringai mengerikan, yang kemudian, makhluk mistis itu menghirup udara begitu kuat, membuat perutnya mengembung besar, yang tidak lama setelahnya di pukul kuat dengan tangan kanannya, menembakkan meriam-meriam angin yang begitu besar membabi buta. Neji yang ada di atas kepala naga azurenya beserta Lee yang ada di udara, menatap tidak percaya dengan meriam angin raksasa yang menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

BOOM! DUARRRR!

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriak mereka berdua merasakan hantaman bola angin raksasa juga ledakkan yang begitu besar mengenai tubuh mereka. Naga Azure Neji yang melilit Shukakupun di tarik paksa oleh makhluk mistis itu, yang kemudian di giginya tubuh naga hijau itu membuat naga azure itu mengeluarkan suara kesakitan, yang langsung saja menghilang dalam bentuk hembushan angin. Naruto yang melihat tembakkan bola-bola angin itu langsung saja mengangkat tangan kananya ke udara, dengan aliran sihir ungu yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, dirinya menganalisa sasaran yang akan menjadi target dari sisa bola-bola angin itu.

 _" Dark Magic : Black Hole!"_ serunya yang terlihat lubang-lubang hitam yang ada di langit, panggung para Bangsawan, panggung para Kaisar, beberapa blok panggung para _magic knights_ juga penonton tercipta di depannya. Lubang-lubang hitam itu semakin lama semakin besar, yang kemudian terlihat meriam-meriam angin itu masuk ke dalam lubang hitam ciptaan Kapten Namikaze itu. Portal-portal ciptaan Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang setelah menelan semua serangan angin milik Shukaku, terlihat makhluk mistis berbentuk Tanuki itu menatap tajam ke arah Kapten muda itu. Kiba dan Hinata berlari mendekati ke arah Neji juga Lee yang terkapar dengan penuh luka-luka.

" Hinata! Kiba! Kami akan membantu!" seru Shizuka yang bersama dengan Tenten, Kidomaru, Jirobo yang berlari mendekati ke arah mereka berempat. Hinata yang melihat tersenyum berterima kasih, kemudian menatap serius ke arah sosok kakak sepupunya itu dengan Lee yang tidak dalam bentuk manusia burung. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya biru muda tenang juga gelembung-gelembung air yang mengelilingi gadis Hyuga itu.

 _" Water Recovery Magic : Poseidon Blessing."_ ucapnya yang kemudian seluruh tubuh Neji juga Lee di selimuti oleh cahaya biru laut tenang dengan gelembung-gelembung yang oksigen yang keluar di sana. Kidomaru menatap ke arah tempat Naruto, Hidan, Kisame, juga squad Zabuza, squad Itachi, squad Sasuke dan squad Yahiko yang mencoba melawan Shukaku yang mengamuk. Itachi, Shisui juga Sasuke yang di selimuti oleh Susanoo masing-masing mencoba menahan Shukaku yang semakin lama semakin _brutal_ , juga beberapa kali ketiga Uchiha jenius itu terdesak melawan makhluk itu.

" Apa mereka mampu melawan _divine beast_ itu?" bisiknya pelan karena dirinya melihat Susanoo Sasuke berhasil di pukul mundur hingga terjatuh, juga meninju Itachi yang membuat Kapten AD itu melayang ke udara, yang kemudian Shukaku menembakkan meriam angin ke arahnya, tapi berterima kasih kepada Shisui yang dilapisi oleh Susanoo miliknya, menangkis serangan meriam angin tersebut.

" Mereka pasti bisa." kata Hinata tiba-tiba, membuat Kidomaru, Jirobo, Shizuka juga Tenten menatap ke arahnya. Kiba juga menatap ke arah tempat yang di lihat Kidomaru, terlihat pedang raksasa emas Yahiko mencoba menebas kaki kanan rakun raksasa itu, tapi kemudian terlihat kaki makhluk itu terangkat, yang kemudian menginjak keras membuat pedang emas itu berubah menjadi debu, juga kertas-kertas ledakkan besar milik Konan yang menempel di beberapa bagian badan tempat organ vital yang kemudian meledak, tapi hanya membuat monster itu melirik sedikit saja, yang kemudian dirinya mencoba menginjak wanita berambut biru itu, terlihat Yahiko dengan cepat menolongnya.

" Kapten Naruto masih belum menggunakan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya. Beliau pasti sedang menganalisa tentang kemampuan _divine beast_ Shukaku." kata Kiba membuat mereka berempat menatap ke arahnya.

" Kekuatan sesungguhnya Kapten Naruto?" tanya Jirobo tidak mengerti, terlihat pemuda Inuzuka itu menyengir misterius.

" Kalian nanti akan mengetahuinya jika Kapten Naruto sampai memanggilnya." katanya lagi, yang kemudian menatap ke depan, melihat pertarungan Naruto beserta yang lainnya, sekaligus melindungi Hinata sebagai _vanguard_ gadis Hyuga itu. Naruto yang melihat ada cela yang di buka oleh Gaara, langsung saja meleset cepat ke arah pemuda itu dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka, terlihat aura ungu yang menyelimuti telapak tangannya itu.

 _" Dark Form : Atavaka Palms!"_ serunya yang langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya itu tepat di jantung pemuda itu, membuat Gaara membulatkan kedua matanya, yang langsung saja tubuhnya terpental jauh ke belakang dengan ribuan telapak tangan ungu gelap yang menghantam seluruh tubuh pemuda itu membabi buta. Hidan juga Kisame yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam, kemudian mereka berdua melirik satu sama lain seperti berbicara melalui tatapan mata saja. Naruto yang masih dalam posisi dirinya memberikan serangan kepada Gaara itu menegakkan tubuhnya, dirinya menatap ke arah sosok tubuh Gaara yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah menerima serangan sihir miliknya itu. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Shukaku yang dalam lilitan sihir bayangan milik Shikamaru, juga Eligos yang menyerang beberapa kali bersama dengan Furfur yang selalu melancarkan serangan sihir petir hitam kepada mahkluk itu.

 **" Kamu terlalu lama mengalahkan penyihir sampah seperti dia."** kata Zagan yang berjalan mendekati pemuda itu sambil memapah pedangnya dengan tangan kirinya yang berdecak pinggang, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan salah satu Raja Iblis itu hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Kemampuan sihir yang di milikinya tidaklah seperti penyihir kacangan. Aku sedikit kualahan karena kemampuan pertahanan yang di milikinya meleset dari perkiraanku, jadi aku harus mencari celah yang tepat agar bisa langsung melumpuhkannya." jelasnya terlihat Zagan yang terkekeh mendengarnya.

 **" Kamu memang harus sekali-kali aku ajak** _ **party sex**_ **dengan gadis-gadis yang aku tiduri. Kamu ini tidak pernah menikmati masa mudamu, Naruto."** ucapnya yang langsung saja membuat kedua azure Kapten muda itu memicing tajam mendengarnya.

" Sekali lagi bicara ngelantur, aku benar-benar akan membuatmu babak belur, paman." ancamnya terlihat Zagan yang menyengir lebar mendengarnya.

 **" Mungkin setelah ini kamu akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari kekasihmu itu, tapi sebelumnya kita harus mengalahkan rakun aneh itu."** katanya sambil mengarahkan dagu kokohnya ke arah Shukaku yang sedang melawan rekan-rekan squad lainnya juga kedua iblisnya yang menghindari serangan-serangan _brutal_ makhluk itu. Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian dirinya melirik ke arah Zagan yang juga melirik ke arahnya.

" Mau _Tag Team_ seperti biasa, paman?" tanyanya terlihat Zagan yang menyeringai mengerikan, lalu mengayuhkan pedang besarnya itu ke depan, terlihat aura ungu yang menyelimuti pedang itu.

 **" Jika kamu masih memiliki kekuatan sihir yang cukup, kenapa tidak kita lakukan."** katanya menatap ke arah Naruto yang menyeringai juga mendengarnya.

 _ **" Forneus!"**_ teriak pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba saja seekor hiu biru gelap raksasa melompat dari dalam tanah dengan aliran air yang tenang di bawah tubuhnya. Hiu iblis itu berenang mendekati ke arah tempat Naruto berada, yang kemudian Kapten muda itu melompat naik ke atas kepalanya dalam posisi tubuh setengah membungkuk, yang perlahan-lahan dirinya menegakan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah Raja Iblis itu. Tangan kiri Raja itu terangkat ke atas dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan ujung jempolnya menyentuh mendekatkan ke bibirnya, lalu dirinya bersiul panjang. Dari udara, terlihat bintang yang sebentar bercahaya, tidak lama kemudian di gantikan sosok makhluk berwarna hitam kelam yang memiliki paruh panjang, bermata merah dengan sebuah tanduk yang muncul di atas kepalanya, memiliki tubuh yang cukup besar dengan sepasang sayap yang lebih panjang dari tubuhnya, juga sepasang kaki kecil. _Pteranodon_ tersebut terbang merendah ke arah Zagan, terlihat Raja Neraka tersebut melompat ke udara, mendarat tepat di atas kepala burung purba itu. Berdiri angkuh sambil memapah pedangnya di bahu kokohnya, dirinya menatap ke arah Naruto yang meluruskan kedua lengannya, yang kemudian tidak lama setelahnya di lapisi oleh cahaya ungu kegelapan. Naruto juga menatap ke arahnya, iris azure juga iris ruby mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya mendekati wajahnya, terlihat lengannya itu bagaikan pedang tajam yang bisa menebas apapun, juga Zagan yang menyeringai mengerikan.

" _It's show time/_ _ **It's show time.**_ " ucap mereka bersamaan yang kemudian, _Pteranodon_ juga Forneus meleset secara bersilangan ke udara dengan Naruto yang menatap serius ke arah makhluk mistis itu, sedangkan Zagan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dengan kaki kiri ke depan sedikit condong ke depan, tangan kirinya yang membentuk sudut siku-siku, dengan siku tangannya itu menyentuh lututnya juga pedangnya yang di lapisi aura ungu itu di papah di bahunya, menyeringai mengerikan menatap ke arah Shukaku yang ada di depan kedua matanya. Kisame yang melihat kepergian Kapten muda itu beserta makhluk panggilannya itu menatap tidak percaya, karena keduanya di cuekin begitu saja.

" Mereka seperti menganggap kita tidak ada saja." kata Kisame membuka suara, terlihat Hidan yang terkekeh mendengarnya. Mengerutkan kening, Kapten AL itu menatap ke arah sahabat berambut peraknya itu.

" Kamu kenapa, Hidan? Apa ada yang salah dengan apa yang aku ucapkan?" tanyanya, terlihat Hidan yang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibas tangan kanannya di depan.

" Tidak.. tidak… tapi itulah sifat Naruto. Dia akan melupakan keadaan sekitarnya jika sudah dalam keadaan serius." jawabnya membuat Kisame mengerut kening sebentar, yang tidak lama terlihat pria itu mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya.

" Dia lelaki yang serius eh? Pantas saja dia tidak banyak bicara juga jika di ajak ngomongpun balasannya kaku." katanya paham, terlihat Hidan yang menyeringai mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, grimoire milik pria berambut perak itu bersinar, yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tombak panjang perak dengan bentuk mata seperti cangkang panjang dengan rambut biru yang ada di perbatasan tongkat dengan mata tombak itu. Mengambil tongkat peraknya itu, yang kemudian di putarnya beberapa kali, lalu di genggamnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan mata tombak yang mengarah ke langit.

" Apa kamu siap, Kisame?" tanyanya melirik ke arap sahabatnya itu, terlihat Kapten AL Kirigakure itu menyeringai juga mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja aku siap kapanpun." jawabny, kemudian Hidan berlari duluan menuju ke tempat Shukaku berada, diikuti Kisame yang ada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Jauh dari kekacauan Kerajaan Konoha yang di serang oleh tiga _divine beasts_ sekaligus oleh Sunagakure juga Iwagakure, di atas gerbang pembatas Kerajaan api bagian utara, berdiri sekelompok orang yang terdiri dari empat anggota, menatap asap-asap putih yang tercipta akibat kekacauan itu. Pakaian sihir mereka masing-masing berkibar akibat tiupan angin yang berhembus, juga rambut panjang mereka semua yang menari mengikuti arah angin.

" Jadi Iwagakure dan Sunagakure melancarkan aksinya setelah mendepatkan makhluk setan itu? Benar-benar memalukkan." ucap wanita bertubuh seperti gitar Spanyol dengan jubah sihir kulitnya yang berwarna coklat madu, berambut pirang pucat panjang yang di ikat _pony tail_ , menatap geram ke arah sosok dua makhluk raksasa berbentuk seperti anjing raksasa berbulu putih dengan beberapa bercak hitam juga jumlah ekor yang ada lima, yang masing-masingnya di lapisi lima elemen, yaitu petir, air, tanah, api dan angin, sedangkan makhluk yang satunya berbentuk seperti seekor gorila raksasa berbulu merah dengan tubuh kekar yang sedang memporak-porakan desa yang ada di sebelah selatan.

" Tenangkan dirimu. Kita harus berusaha untuk mengalahkan kedua makhluk itu dan menyelamatkan para penduduk dari serangan penyihir-penyihir brengsek itu." kata seorang pria dengan tubuh cukup langsing, berkulit putih pucat yang menggunakan jubah sihir kulit berwarna ungu gelap dengan motif ular berbisa, juga celana kulit ungu panjang dengan sepatu kulitnya yang berwarna senada juga, menatap ke arah wanita itu yang mendelik ke arahnya. Pria berambut putih hanya diam mendengar keributan yang di alami oleh kedua rekannya yang tidak penting itu, kedua iris onyxnya menatap datar kedua mahkluk raksasa yang memporak-porakkan Ibukota Kerajaan Api.

" Sunagakure, Iwagakure, kalian akan membayar semua ini." ucapnya dingin dengan nada penuh kebencian yang tidak bisa di sembunyikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selatan Ibukota Konoha

.

.

.

.

Mei Terumi, sebagai Jendral Angkatan Laut dari Kerajaan Kirigakure bersama dengan anggota gabungan pasukan Kesatuan penyihir Konoha, Kiri juga Kumogakure, sekarang dirinya berusaha menahan makhluk mistis yang di yakini sebagai _divine beast_ berbentuk seekor gorila raksasa yang memporak-porakan permukiman di tempatnya berada. Tembakan-tembakan bola lavapun keluar dari dalam mulut gorila berekor empat itu, membuat beberapa bangunan-bangunan di tempatnya berada hangus. Mencari sihir yang pas untuk menahan makhluk itu di dalam grimoire miliknya, karena dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan makhluk dengan tinggi seratus kaki itu menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan tempatnya berada.

 _" Fog Magic : Sea Storm!"_ yang kemudian kabut-kabut putih gelap tercipta di sekitar wilayah itu, menutup seluruh permukiman juga langit yang ada di daerah itu. Para penyihir gabungan Iwa-Suna yang melihat kabut badai yang perlahan-lahan menutupi arena tempat mereka mulai waspada, menatap ke sekeliling, tapi mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kabut yang menutupinya. Tiba-tiba saja, tembakan kristal-kristal es tajam mengarah ke para _magic knights_ aliansi Suna-Iwa itu seperti peluru sampai menembus tubuh mereka semua, yang kemudian jatuh tidak berdaya dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Mei kemudian menatap ke arah seorang pria tegap berambut hitam pendek yang mengenakan jubah penyihir putih dengan motif kristal-kristal bintang es, dengan sebuah grimoire sampul putihnya yang ada di depan, telapak tangan kanannya yang mengarah kedepan juga beberapa pasukan pria maupun wanita yang ada di sekitarnya.

" Terima kasih, Jendral Yuki." katanya membuat pria itu a.k.a Yuki Keiichi menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil.

" Tidak masalah Jendral Terumi. Ini adalah sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk melindungi penduduk Kerajaan. Kami dari kesatuan Kepolisian Kirigakure sudah sepantasnya melindungi penduduk Kerajaan kita maupun aliansi." jawabnya membuat Mei terkekeh merdu mendengarnya.

BOOM!

Terdengar ledakkan kembali di dalam kabut badai ciptaan wanita berambut merah itu, membuat dirinya juga Keiichi menatap ke langit, terlihat kabut sihir yang di keluarkan oleh Mei perlahan-lahan menghilang. Mei yang melihat kejadian di depannya itu berdecak kesal karena sihir area terkuat yang di milikinya sangat mudah di patahkan oleh makhluk raksasa itu. Beberapa _magic knights_ biasa dari Konoha, Kiri juga Kumo membantu para _magic knights elite_ yang berusaha menghentikan sosok makhluk kingkong yang mengamuk itu. Kedua mata emeraldnya menatap ke udara, terlihat pasukan Angkatan Udara Konoha yang di pimpin oleh Asuma bersama beberapa Kolonel, Kapten juga _magic knights_ Konoha. Asuma yang menaiki burung rajawali hitam dengan grimoire biru langitnya menatap tajam ke arah Yonbi yang memporak-porakan permukiman, juga berhasil membuat beberapa penyihir yang terluka parah ataupun sampai kehilangan nyawa mereka.

" Sekarang!" serunya yang kemudian grimoire dirinya juga semua Angkatan Udara mencari sihir yang bisa menjatuhkan _divine beast_ tersebut.

 _" Water Form : Hydra's Torpedo!"_

 _" Lightning Magic : Lightning's Nebula!"_

 _" Storm Magic : Thunder's Wrath!"_

Setelahnya terlihat tembakkan ratusan ular air, kilatan-kilatan petir ungu juga sambaran petir besar yang mengarah ke sosok Yonbi yang menatap ke arah mereka.

 _" Wind Form : Borer Crusher!"_ seru Asuma yang terlihat sebuah pusaran angin besar yang membentuk sebuah bor raksasa yang muncul di samping kanannya, kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan membuat bor angin raksasa tersebut meleset cepat ke tempat beradanya makhluk mistis itu. Yonbi yang menyadari semua serangan yang di lancarkan Asuma beserta _magic knights_ AU mendongakkan kepalanya ke udara. Membusung dadanya ke depan dengan mulutnya yang di katup rapat, terlihat pipinya yang mengembung juga dadanya sedikit maju ke depan, mengayunkan kepala ke belakang yang kemudian di ayunkan ke depan dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, menembakkan aliran lava yang begitu banyak ke udara. Asuma beserta yang lainnya melihat serangan Yonbi itu membulatkan kedua matanya, juga semua serangan yang mereka lancarkan dapat di lenyapkan dengan mudah oleh makhluk mistis itu.

 _" Iron Form : Seven Gates of Heaven!"_

Terlihat tembok raksasa tebal berwarna putih kekuningan dengan bentuk motif ukiran malaikat-malaikat yang terbang dengan bahagianya, muncul satu per saru di hadapan Asuma beserta anggota kesatuannya. Serangan lava Yonbi berhasil menembus tembok pertama, kedua juga ketiga, yang kemudian berhenti tepat di tembok keempat. Asuma kemudian menyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan, terlihat sosok makhluk naga petir raksasa dengan Ibiki juga Kakashi yang ada di atas kepala naga itu. Terlihat tubuh Kakashi yang mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan listrik biru, yang kemudian meledak besar dengan aliran sihir yangbegitu besar keluar dari dalam tubuh pria Hatake itu. Kakashi yang di selimuti oleh kilatan-kilatan listrik itu, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dengan wajahnya yang menghadap ke langit, juga grimoire miliknya yang sudah mendapatkan sihir yang di inginkannya itu.

 _" Storm Magic : Indra Wrath!"_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul awan hitam besar di atas mahkluk mistis itu. Gemuru-gemuru petirpun terdengar, juga kilatan-kilatan petir yang menyambar begitu keras. Sambaran petir raksasa cepat menuju ke arah Yonbi, terlihat seluruh tubuh mahkluk itu tersentak kuat, juga terdengar auma kesakitan yang begitu keras menerima sambaran sihir milik Jendral Kepolisian Konoha itu. Tubuh raksasa Yonbi bergetar hebat terkena serangan petir milik Kakashi, tapi masih belum cukup membuat makhluk mistis itu jatuh. Kakashi sedikit ngos-ngosan, berdecak kesal melihat serangan petir terkuatnya tidak cukup menjatuhkan makhluk raksasa di depannya, begitupula Ibiki yang melipat kedua tangannya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Keiichi yang melihat jika ada kemungkinan mereka bisa menjatuhkan Yonbi langsung mencari sihir terkuat miliknya, terlihat aliran sihir putih dingin miliknya meledak kuat dengan hembusan salju kencang yang melingkarinya dengan kristal-kristal es yang muncul di sekitar pria itu juga jubahnya yang melambung kencang dan rambutnya yang menari kuat.

 _" Ice Form : Fury Blizzard Blue Moon!"_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin muncul di sekitar Yonbi, yang perlahan-lahan membekukan kedua kakinya. Dari langit, muncul sebuah bulan biru raksasa yang begitu indah tepat di atasnya, yang kemudian bulan tersebut pecah berkeping-keping membentuk ribuan pilar es tajam yang sangat besar. Ribuan pilar es itu dengan cepat meleset ke arah Yonbi yang membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya, yang setelahnya pilar-pilar es tajam itu langsung menghujam tanpa ampun ke arahnya. Seluruh tubuh kingkong berbulu merah itu di penuhi dengan luka-luka yang sangat parah juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang membiru akibat hawa dingin sihir milik Keiichi, yang tidak lama setelahnya tubuh besarnya perlahan-perlahan jatuh ke belakang, kemudian perlahan-lahan makhluk itu menghilang di hadapan mereka semua. Semua _magic knights_ yang melihat sosok makhluk mistis kingkong itu menghilang di hadapan mereka terdiam, yang tidak lama setelahnya suara sorakan kebahagiaan juga air mata terlihat semua. Keiichi yang melihat serangannya berhasil membuat Yonbi mundur tersenyum, tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba jatuh terhuyung karena menggunakan banyak kekuatan sihir untuk menggunakan sihir terkuatnya itu. Seseorang tiba-tiba memapahnya, membuat wajahnya menatap ke arah sosok Mei yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Selamat Jendral Yuki, berkat kombinasi seranganmu dengan Jendral Hatake, kita bisa memukul mundur _divine beast_ berekor empat itu." kata Mei membuat iris _blue ice_ dinginnya sedikit membulat. Dirinya bisa merasakan jika aliran sihir miliknya perlahan-lahan terisi, melirik ke bawah terlihat telapak tangan Mei yang di selimuti oleh aliran sihir air tenang menyentuh dadanya. Tersenyum kecil, Keiichi menatap lembut ke arah sosok wanita berambut merah itu.

" Terima kasih, Mei." balasnya lembut terlihat pipi wanita itu mengeluarkan rona pink tipis, tersipu malu mendengar. Naga Petir raksasa Kakashi mendarat ke tanah, diikuti Rajawali milik Asuma yang mengekor di sampingnya. Kakashi, Ibiki juga Asuma melompat turun, terlihat kilatan-kilatan _Draco Fulgur_ miliknya menghilang bersamaan dengan Rajawali Asuma yang menghilang dalam hembusan angin, menatap ke arah tempat Keiichi juga Mei yang sepertinya tidak bisa di ganggu oleh orang itu.

" Kombinasi yang bagus Kakashi. Dengan _Indra Wrath_ milikmu yang membuat Yonbi tidak bisa bergerak sementara, Jendral Keiichi menggunakan sihir yang tepat untuk menghabisi makhluk itu." kata Ibiki terlihat Kakashi yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke jalan bata itu, berbaring dengan kedua tangannya di lipat silang sebagai bantal. Iris onyxnya menatap ke langit, terlihat senyum kecil terlukis di wajah tampannya.

" Dia adalah rekan yang bisa membaca situasi. Aku pernah sekali melawannya, dan cukup membuatku kualahan untuk mengalahkannya." jawabnya terlihat Ibiki yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Asuma menyalahkan rokoknya. Jendral AU itu menatap ke arah pria _muscle_ di depannya.

" Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah menolongku, Ibiki." katanya sambil memberi senyum kecil, membuat Jendral Intelegen itu tersenyum, mengangguk.

" Tidak masalah, dan juga sepertinya Obito dengan Jendral-Jendral Kumogakure sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka seperti kita." katanya yang melihat ke langit utara tempat Gobi yang juga menghilang di hadapan Susanoo raksasa berwarna kuning kemerahan dengan enam buah tangan yang masing-masing menggenggam pedang api. Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lelah karena tadi dirinya cukup banyak menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya.

" Bagaimana dengan keadaan di arena? Apa Naruto beserta yang lainnya akan berhasil mengalahkan Shukaku?" tanyanya dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

" Kamu seperti tidak mempercayai kemampuan yang di milikinya, Kakashi. Bukannya setelah ini kamu akan mengangkatnya menjadi Kolonel?" kata Ibiki, sedangkan Kakashi menghembuskan nafas mendengarnya.

" Bukannya aku tidak mempercayai kemampuan yang di milikinya, aku malah tidak ragu jika Naruto akan menang melawan squad Gaara, tapi yang dia hadapi sekarang adalah Shukaku. Aku tahu dia memiliki makhluk yang kekuatannya lebih kuat dari _divine beast_ itu, tapi jika dia sampai kehilangan kesadaran diri lagi saat melawan Diablos, aku benar-benar gagal menjadi Jendral, Ibiki." jelasnya membuat mereka terdiam mendengarnya. Ibiki menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap ke arah rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

" Kita percayakan semuanya kepadanya, lagipula, Itachi, Shisui, Yahiko ada di sana. Aku yakin mereka bisa mengalahkan makhluk itu." katanya.

.

.

.

.

Podium Kaisar

.

.

.

.

Hiruzen, Danzo, Yagura juga A ngos-ngosan melawan Oonoki juga Rasa yang di lindungi dalam pasir emas milik Kaisar Sunagakure itu. Danzo yakin sekali, jika dirinya merasakan ada yang aneh dengan aliran sihir kedua Kaisar itu, apalagi pasir emas milik Rasa dirinya bisa merasakan, walaupun sangat tipis jika ada yang berbeda. A yang geram langsung saja meleset cepat ke arah tempat kedua Kaisar itu dengan tangan kanannya yang di lapisi aliran listrik biru.

 _" Lightning Magic : Thunder Blow!"_ serunya yang meninju keras ke pasir emas pertahanan milik Rasa, tapi tiba-tiba saja kepalan tangannya terperangkap ke dalam, membuat kedua matanya membulat. Rasa yang tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan itu tiba-tiba saja pasir emas yang melindunginya membentuk duri tajam, mengarah ke Kaisar Kumogakure itu. Armor air tiba-tiba saja terbentuk di tubuh A, terlihat Yagura dengan grimoire miliknya juga tangan kanannya yang mengarah ke A yang melirik ke arahnya.

 _" Water Form : Neptune Cloth."_ ucapnya terlihat Rasa yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Hiruzenpun tidak tinggal diam yang kemudian menyerukan sihir miliknya.

 _" Flame Magic : Burning Field!"_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja kobaran api besar membakar arena tempat beradanya Rasa, Oonoki juga A. Mengerti maksud dari Kaisar dari Konoha itu, grimoire milik A langsung saja mencari sihir yang diinginkannya. Memberikan seringai ke arah Rasa juga Oonoki, terlihat kedua Kaisar itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _" Storm Magic : Zeus Blast!"_ serunya yang langsung saja seluruh tubuhnya di lapisi oleh aliran sihir biru juga kilatan-kilatan petir yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

DUAR!

Terjadi ledakkan yang sangat dahsyat setelah aliran sihir biru miliknya menyentuh pasir emas pertahanan milik Rasa, membuat kedua Kasira itu terpental ke belakang, terlihat kobaran api yang ada di belakang mereka. Grimoire milik Oonoki mencari halaman yang di butuhkannya, kemudian menyampingkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke kobaran api itu.

 _" Earth Form : Earth Shield."_ ucapnya yang kemudian terciptalah sebuah perisai tanah yang tiba-tiba terbentuk dari dalam arena itu, yang kemudian kedua kaki Rasa maupun Oonoki menyentuh perisai itu, yang kemudian mereka berdua melompat turun ke bawah. Pakaian sihir milik mereka berdua beberapa bagian rusak, juga luka-luka yang tercipta akibat serangan _Zeus Blast_ milik A. Danzo yang melihat kesempatan jika kedua Kaisar itu lengah, dirinya langsung berseru.

 _" Wind Magic : Severni Veter Nevitha!"_ yang kemudian hembusan angin kuat muncul di dalam ruangan itu, menerbangkan tubuh Oonoki maupun Rasa ke langit, yang langsung saja menabrak tembok pembatas hingga retak. Tubuh kedua Kaisar itu jatuh terhempas kuat ke bawah, yang kemudian Yagura mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah kedua Kaisar itu.

 _" Water Bind : Aqua Retia Cercerem."_ ucapnya kemudian terlihat jaring-jaring air yang memenjarakan tubuh Rasa juga Oonoki. Yagura juga Hiruzen menghembuskan nafas, akhirnya pertarungan mereka bisa selesai juga, A berjalan mendekati kedua tubuh Kaisar itu, berjongkok melihat Oonoki juga Raja yang merintih kesakitan, juga terdengar gerutuan pelan. A yang melihat tingkah kedua Kaisar itupun geram yang langsung saja menghantam kepalan tinjunya ke lantai tepat di depan kepala mereka berdua, terlihat lantai itu retak juga membuat lubang yang cukup dalam.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kalian pikirkan, hah?! Apa kalian tidak lelah berperang terus menerus?!" bentaknya marah, terlihat kedua Kaisar itu terdiam.

" Kalian merasakannya, Yonbi juga Gobi berhasil di kalahkan. _Divine beast_ yang kalian ambil itu sampai-sampai mengorbangkan para _elite magic knights_ kalian berdua dengan mudah kami kalahkan. Dan aku rasa, Shukaku sebentar lagi akan di kalahkan oleh Kapten jenius itu, terlihat aliran sihir makhluk itu semakin melemah. Kalian berdua tidak pantas memegang gelar Kaisar." lanjutnya dengan nada mencemooh. Baru saja Oonoki ingin membuka suara, tiba-tiba saja sebuah portal hitam terbentuk di bawah perut mereka, membuat Hiruzen, Danzo, Yagura juga A terkejut melihatnya. A langsung melompat mundur, yang kemudian terlihat portal hitam itu mencuat ke langit menutup sosok Oonoki juga Rasa di dalamnya. Cahaya hitam itu kemudian perlahan-lahan menghilang, terlihat sosok Oonoki juga Rasa yang juga tidak ada di tempat sebelumnya. A menggertakan giginya melihat Oonoki juga Rasa yang menghilang di telan oleh sihir telepotasi entah milik siapa.

" Mereka berdua kabur." geram A, sedangkan Yagura juga Hiruzen menghembuskan nafas pelan, juga Danzo yang sedang berpikir keras jika dirinya memang tidak salah merasakan sihir aneh yang ada di dalam tubuh ke dua Kaisar itu.

" Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu memperpanjang masalah ini. Sebaiknya kita membantu mengungsikan para penduduk." kata Hiruzen, terlihat Yagura yang mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

" Ada benarnya juga. Sebaiknya kita melihat apakah ada yang terluka parah di antara mereka." katanya terlihat A yang berdecak sebentar, tapi kemudian dirinya mengganguk.

.

.

.

Bersama dengan Naruto

.

.

.

Naruto yang melakukan _Tag_ dengan Zagan hampir mengalahkan Shukaku yang sekarang dalam keadaan terdesak dalam jeratan rantai sihir milik Hidan juga ikatan bayangan milik Shikamaru. Shisui, Itachi juga Sasuke yang masih dalam menggunakan Susanoopun berusaha menjatuhkan makhluk mistis itu. Zagan yang melihat keadaan yang sepertinya sudah waktunya, menatap ke arah Naruto, terlihat pemuda itu mengangguk.

 _ **" Eligos!"**_ serunya yang terlihat sosok iblis ksatria berkuda yang tadinya menghujam kaki makhluk itu melompat mundur, yang kemudian kuda neraka itu langsung melompat tinggi ke udara. Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Yahiko, Konan, Hidan, Nagato, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, Kisame, Zabuza juga _magic knights_ yang ada di sana melihat sosok Eligos yang melompat ke udarapun menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda itu, tapi Hidan mengeluarkan seringai mengerikan, ketika melihat sosok Shukaku yang sudah tidak memberontak lagi.

" Serangan penutupan, heh?" katanya. Naruto menatap tajam ke arah sosok Shukaku yang tidak memberontak lagi, terlihat Eligos yang ada di depannyapun tidak mengeluarkan meriam angin lagi.

 _" Eligos : Shadows Assault!"_ serunya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok Eligos dalam jumlah yang begitu banyak dengan seluruh tubuhnya di lapisi dengan aura-aura ungu yang begitu peka. Narutopun langsung melompat ke udara, terlihat sebuah bulan merah darah besar tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, juga tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan aura ungu gelap yang peka juga.

 _" Dark Form : Lunar Scythes!"_ serunya yang mengibaskan kedua kakinya membabi buta yang kemudian terciptalah bumerang-bumerang berwarna hitam kemerahan yang mengarah ke tempat Shukaku. Eligos juga mengarahkan lancer kanannya ke depan, yang kemudian semua Eligos yang muncul langsung meleset cepat ke arah Shukaku yang sudah pasrah. Cahaya ungu kegelapan yang merupakan Eligos juga bumerang-bumerang milik serangan sihir Kapten muda itu menghantam ke seluruh tubuh Shukaku. Sosok Eligos yang asli muncul membelakangi makhluk mistis itu, dengan tangan kanannya yang di angkat di depan dada juga posisi lancernya yang menghadap ke langit memberi penghormatan terakhir, yang tidak lama setelahnya cahaya ungu gelap muncul di dalam tubuh Shukaku, kemudian meledak kuat yang setelahnya sosok makhluk Tanuki raksasa itu menghilang dalam tiupan pasir. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam, sedangkan Zagan yang melihat monster Tanuki itu menghilang, terbang mendekat ke arah Kapten muda itu.

 **" Kamu sudah mampu mengalahkan makhluk rendahan itu tampa memanggil Asmodeus, heh?"** katanya dengan suara berat khas miliknya, terlihat Naruto yang tadi menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap ke arahnya sambil memberi senyum kecil.

" Itupun karena banyak orang yang membantuku melawannya. Kalau cuma aku sendiri yang menghadapi makhluk sekuat itu, tetap saja aku harus memanggil Asmodeus untuk mengalahkannya." akunya terlihat Zagan yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Memapah pedang besarnya di bahunya, dirinya menatap ke bawah terlihat beberapa _magic knights_ yang menahan anggota squad Sabaku Gaara, terlihat Kapten muda itu masih pingsan tidak sadarkan diri, Kankuro dan Sasori yang terluka cukup parah, sedangkan Temari, Akira juga Matsuri mencoba menyembuhkan luka yang di miliki ketiga anggota squadnya itu. Menyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan, terlihat kabut hitam tebal yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada, juga beberapa bangunan yang terbakar maupun rusak parah juga beberapa kobaran api yang masih terlihat di kedua iris merahnya.

 **" Ini sudah waktu yang sangat lama setelah aku kembali lagi terjun ke medan pertempuran. Dunia sekarang benar-benar berbeda setelah dua puluh ribu tahun lamanya kami berada di grimoiremu. Dunia sekarang memiliki peradaban yang cukup maju di banding dulu."** ucapnya terlihat angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya juga meniup rambut merah darah panjangnya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Raja Iblis itu mengikuti arah pandangnya, menatap diam ke arah awan hitam tebal itu.

 **" Heh, setelah mendengar perkataan dari ayahmu, darah bertempurku tiba-tiba saja mendidih kembali. Aku tidak menyangkah jika masih ada penyihir bodoh di dunia ini yang mau membangkitkan dua iblis itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang di janjikan kedua iblis itu, tapi penyihir yang membangkitkannya tidak akan mudah untuk mengendalikan kedua iblis itu."** ucapnya sambil membuang nafas dari mulutnya.

" Paman, apa paman tahu makhluk apa sebenarnya Typhon dan Echidna itu?" tanya Naruto membuat Zagan menyampingkan wajahnya ke arah Kapten muda itu.

 **" Sebaiknya kamu fokuskan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sihirmu, Naruto. Paman hanya bisa menyarankan itu, karena kemampuanmu sekarang sangat jauh untuk melawan kedua iblis yang kekuatannya hampir mendekati Tuhan. Walaupun kamu bisa mengsummon aku juga ke tujuh puluh satu iblis yang ada di dalam grimoire itu, masih belum tentu kita bisa memenangkan pertempuran itu.** " jawabnya membuat kedua azure Naruto sedikit membulat mendengarnya. Zagan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto yang berpikir diam setelah mendengar perkataannya. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Raja Iblis itu tersenyum kecil.

 **" Apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin jika kita pasti memenangkan pertempuran itu nanti, karena kamu adalah putra dari Yang Mulia sendiri, juga kemampuan sihir yang kamu miliki masih belum sepenuhnya kamu kuasai. Maka dari itu, sebelum mereka bangkit, kembangkanlah kemampuan sihir yang kamu miliki."** katanya terlihat Naruto yang mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Zagan yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Memang benar, jika dirinya masih belum menguasai semua sihir tingkatlanjut yang ada di dalam grimoire miliknya juga masih belum bisa mengsummon ke tujuh puluh dua iblis sekaligus dalam satu panggilan saja karena itu membutuhkan pengendalian sihir tinggi juga membutuhkan keseimbangan energi dalam untuk mengaliri energi sihir yang di gunakan juga tingkat daya menganalisa koordinat pengeluaran energi sihir yang haruslah tepat. _Pteranodon_ miliknya terbang mendekati pemuda itu, yang kemudian dirinya mengangkat tangan kirinya terlihat sebuah jempol kepadanya.

 **" Aku akan melihat kemajuanmu Naruto, begitupula yang lainnya akan melihat perkembangan kemampuan sihirmu. Jangan kamu pikirkan kebangkitan dua iblis itu karena jika Ayahmu yang melihat kejadian itu, maka itu pasti waktu yang cukup lama kebangkitan mereka berdua. Fokuskanlah pada pengendalian sihir milikmu juga sihir-sihir tingkat lanjut yang masih disegel itu."** katanya membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalannya, menatap ke arah Raja Iblis di depannya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, dirinya memberikan senyum tipis ke arah pria di depannya itu.

" Terima kasih paman, tapi tenang saja karena dalam waktu dekat aku pasti akan bisa memanggil kalian semua, juga menguasai sihir tingkat lanjut _Dark Magic_ di dalam grimoire milikku sekaligus." katanya pasti, terlihat Zagan yang memberikan senyum khasnya mendengar perkataan pemuda di depannya.

 **" Kami menunggu janjimu, Naruto."** ucapnya yang kemudian menghilang dalam kumpulan-kumpulan bintang kecil di hadapannya, terlihat wajah pemuda itu yang menatap pasti ke arah sosoknya yang menghilang. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, dirinya ternyata merasa masih belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan _divine beast_ seorang diri tanpa Asmodeus maupun orang lain, apalagi mengingat yang sebelumnya dia melawan Diablos di _Underground_ , jika bukan karena ayahnya yang menyelamatkannya juga ajakannya menjadi makhluk summon miliknya, sudah pasti dirinya tewas di tangan iblis itu.

' Kemampuan yang aku miliki sekarang masih kurang. Bagaimana aku sebagai putra dari Raja para Iblis memiliki kekuatan selemah ini? Aku akan meningkatkan kemampuanku agar bisa melindungi keluargaku juga teman-temanku.' tekatnya terlihat Forneus juga Furfur yang melirik satu sama lain, kemudian kedua iblis itu melirik ke arah tuannya. Mendongakkan ke atas, terlihat langit biru yang begitu indah tertutup oleh asap-asap hitam dari kebakaran gedung-gedung perkotaan di sekitar Kerajaan.

' Tunggulah ayah, aku akan membuatmu bangga akan kekuatan yang aku miliki dan akan menghadap kepadamu jika kekuatanku sudah cukup untuk bersama denganmu kembali.' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam membereskan kekacauan di Konohagakure, hampir semua bangunan di bagian Utara, Timur Laut, Barat Daya juga Selatan rata dengan tanah akibat serangan dari kedua _divine beasts_ tersebut. Para penduduk juga _magic knights_ yang terluka akibat invasi yang di lakukan dua Kerajaan itu langsung di bawa ke pusat Rumah Sakit Kerajaan dan di beri perawatan terbaik oleh _magic knights_ penyembuh terkuat yang di miliki Kerajaan. Naruto mendengar informasi dari Kakashi jika toko pakaian yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu hancur bersama dengan tanah begitupula perpustakaan desa yang ada di sana, sedangkan panti asuhan juga Gereja milik Kimimaro aman dan masih berdiri kokoh karena cukup jauh dari perkotaan. Kakashi menjelaskan jika Kiasar akan menanggung semua kerusakan-kerusakan yang di alami, dan mungkin paling lambat empat bulan semua akan di bangun kembali seperti semua. Shion terduduk lemas di kursi koridor bangunan Istana Selatan, tempat beradanya para penduduk yang di kumpulkan oleh Petinggi Kerajaan. Naruto duduk di sampingnya sambil menepuk lembut kedua bahu kekasihnya itu, memberi semangat kepadanya. Kimimaro, Sara juga keempat adik-adiknya menatap sedih ke arahnya, apalagi mengingat toko milik gadis itu adalah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya.

" Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal bersama kakak, Shion? Sara juga akan tinggal di panti asuhan selama pembanguan yang akan di lakukan Petinggi Istana." tawar Kimimaro, terlihat Shion yang menggeleng kepalanya.

" Aku akan merepotkan Kak Kimimaro. Aku mungkin akan menyewa apartemen saja." jawabnya, terlihat Naruto yang menggeleng kuat mendengarnya.

" Tidak Shion! Aku tahu bagaimana keadaanmu dan juga jumlah tabungan yang kamu miliki. Sebaiknya kamu tinggal dengan Kak Kimimaro." katanya terlihat Shion yang menggeleng.

" Kak Kimimaro harus mengurus banyak anak-anak di panti, apalagi di tambah aku. Aku tahu jika aku bisa mengurus keadaanku sendiri, tapi aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan Kak Kimimaro yang juga harus menampungku di panti. Aku tidak mau nama Kak Kimimaro tercemar oleh petugas-petugas yang lain di sana karena menampung dua wanita di rumahnya. Kalau Kak Sara mereka sudah tahu jika dia adalah kekasih Kak Kimimaro, sedangkan aku? Memang Kak Kimimaro menganggapku adalah adiknya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman." jawabnya terlihat Naruto, Kimimaro juga Sara yang terdiam mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal bersamaku saja?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Shion mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang menatap serius ke arahnya. Shion bisa melihat jika kedua azure tajam milik pemuda di depannya itu mengatakan tidak ada penolakan apapun yang akan di lontarkannya. Memang benar jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi membuat Naruto semakin terbebani dengan keadaannya dengan kehadirannya, dia lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen kontrakan saja. Shion memang dari dulu adalah gadis yang tidak mau merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya, apalagi orang-orang yang sudah memberikan kehangatan keluarga kepadanya.

" Benar juga. Kamu bisa mengurusi pola makan Naruto yang selalu membuatmu khawatir, Shion." kata Sara sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke arah gadis cantik itu, terlihat Shion yang menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudha menjalar di wajahnya. Naruto menatap ke arah Kimimaro, terlihat pria berambut putih itu tersenyum ke arahnya, mengangguk.

" Benar Shion. Aku rasa sebaiknya kamu menemani Naruto di sini. Selama ini, aku rasa dia kesulitan untuk mengurusi dirinya karena tugas yang selalu di jalankannya itu." kata Kimimaro terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya menatap ke arah Shion yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Dengar? Kak Kimimaro dan Kak Sara menginginkanmu tinggal bersamaku. Sebaiknya kamu tidak usah menyewa apartemen yang akan membuang-buang uangmu saja. Para pedagang setiap pagi juga ada di aula tenggara Istana, jadi kamu tidak perlu sulit untuk berbelanja kebutuhan pokok, juga kamu bisa menggunakan uangku untuk berbelanja." katanya membuat Shion menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu.

" Ta-tapi…" katanya terputus terlihat jari telunjuk pemuda Namikaze itu menempel di bibirnya sambil tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

" Nanti di masa depan aku akan menjadi kepala keluarga yang harus menafkahi istri juga anak-anakku kelak. Kenapa tidak mulai dari sekarang aku mencoba menafkahi wanita yang aku cintai. Jangan pedulikan perkataan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Kamu di sini karena ada aku, bukan karena mereka. Mengerti?" katanya tegas terlihat Shion yang menundukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu, tapi tidak lama setelahnya mengangguk lemah mendengarnya. Naruto yang melihat jika kekasihnya itu menurut tersenyum kecil, tangan kanannya terangkat, menepuk lembut rambut pirang pucat kekasihnya itu, terlihat Shion yang melirik di balik poni rambutnya.

" Kalau begitu, nanti malam kita beli pakaianmu di toko pakaian yang ada di _Lowtown_. Kamu pasti akan terkejut melihat ada kehidupan di bawah Istana." ucapnya membuat Shion begitu tertarik mendengarnya.

" Kota di bawah Istana?" tanyanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda itu.

" Aku sudah beberapa kali ke sana, walaupun cuma untuk membeli beberapa _item_ yang aku butuhkan, kadang juga jalan-jalan ataupun makan di sana. Pokoknya itu adalah kota yang menjual barang-barang darurat yang di butuhkan jika terjadi perang. Aku dengar dari Yahiko jika kota itu sudah ada sejak pemerintahan Kaisar Hashirama yang merupakan ide dari Perdana Menteri Uchiha Madara untuk membangun kota tersembunyi di bawah istana. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk ke situ, karena hanya Jendral, Kolonel maupun Kapten yang bisa leluasa masuk ke sana, kalaupun ada yang mau masuk, harus mengajak pemimpin squad agar bisa masuk ke dalam." jelasnya membuat Shion sangat tertarik mendengarnya.

" Aku penasaran sekali Naru. Kita nanti ke sana kan?" tanyanya penuh harap, terlihat Naruto yang memberikan senyum lembut kepada gadis di depannya, mengangguk pasti mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja." jawabnya membuat Shion tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

" Apa Kak Naru dan Kak Shion akan buat adik untuk kami?" tanya Daisuke tiba-tiba setelah lama hanya melihat interaksi keempat orang dewasa itu. Naruto juga Shion menatap ke arah keempat bocah itu yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan polos, yang tidak lama setelahnya wajah Shion kembali merona. Daisuke, Ryuusuke, Azumi, Chika menatap ke arah Naruto, terlihat pemuda itu berdehem sebentar, walaupun rona pink tipis muncul di kedua pipinya.

" Kenapa tidak meminta dengan Kak Kimimaro dan Kak Sara?" tanyanya tenang, terlihat Daisuke yang mengembungkan pipinya gemas pertanda jika sedang kesal.

" Kami sudah memintanya, tapi Kak Kimimaro bilang belum saatnya. Katanya jika ingin membuat adik harus ada cincin seperi milik Kak Naru yang melingkari jari manis Kak Shion. Nah, karena Kak Naru dan Kak Shion memiliki cincin yang sama, itu berarti bisa bikin adik untuk kami kan?" tanyanya dengan nada memeles, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya membatu jawaban tidak masuk akal adiknya itu, kemudian menatap ke arah Kimimaro yang tertawa gugup melihat tatapan menuntut darinya. Menghembuskan nafas, dirinya tidak bisa mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan menggemaskan keempat adiknya itu.

" Baiklah, Kak Naru dan Kak Shion akan membuatkan adik untuk kalian." ucapnya akhirnya membuat Shion merona, terlihat asap keluar atas kepalanya, menyiku kuat ke perut kekasihnya itu keras. Daisuke, Ryuusuke, Azami juga Chika yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu tersenyum sumiriang.

" Sungguh?" tanya Chika penuh harap, memastikan jika yang di dengarnya bukanlah sebuah ucapan palsu. Naruto yang mendengar tersenyum kecil, mengangguk ke arah mereka.

" Tentu saja, tapi kalian harus menjadi anak baik dan tidak merepotkan Kak Kimimaro, Kak Sara juga yang lainnya. Janji?" tanyanya yang di jawab anggukkan semangat keempat bocah itu.

" Yay! Kita akan punya adik!" seru Daisuke senang, terlihat Azami yang biasanya jaimpun tersenyum mendengarnya. Shion meninju otot lengan kanan keras kekasihnya itu, membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya.

" Ka-kam-muu be-ber-ca-canda-kan?" cicitnya terbata dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu mendengar pelunturan kekasihnya itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh tampa suara, melingkari lengan kanannya ke pinggang ramping gadis itu.

" Mungkin sudah waktunya kita memiliki anak. Siapa tahu putri kita akan lahir cantik sepertimu." bisiknya terlihat Shion yang merona mendengarnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

" Tapi sebelumnya kita harus melakukan pemberkatan dulu agar semua orang tidak berpikir jika kamu adalah wanita centil yang selalu lengket denganku. Kak Kimimaro bisa melakukannya kan?" tanyanya menatap ke arah Kimimaro yang tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Kita akan melakukannya sekarang jika kalian mau. Hah… aku akan menjadi kakek di umurku yang baru tiga puluh enam tahun." ucapnya membuat Sara cekikikan mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat anak kalian berdua. Pasti sangat menggemaskan." ucapnya dengan kedua tangannya yang meremes gemas menatap ke arah kedua pasangan muda yang sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri, terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Shion yang merona mendengarnya.

" Minato…" terdengar suara wanita di dekat mereka membuat Naruto, Shion, Sara, Kimimaro, juga keempat bocah itu menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut. Kedua azure tajam Naruto menatap seorang sosok seorang wanita yang di perkirakan sekitar tiga puluan keatas, berambut merah panjang yang sengaja di urai dengan pakaian ketat panjang hitam yang di kombinasi dengan rompi panjang berwarna biru tua, juga sebuah grimoire yang tergantung di pinggang kanannya. Iris violet miliknya tiba-tiba berkaca dengan telapak tangannya yang menutup mulutnya yang bergetar juga tangan kirinya yang meremas kuat rompinya tepat di jantungnya, sedangkan tiga orang yang ada di belakangnya nampak terkejut melihat dirinya.

" Mi-min-nat-to… ka-kamu ma-mas-sih hi-hidup…" tanyanya terisak dengan nada yang penuh kerinduan mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening setelah wanita misterius itu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Minato. Naruto menatap bingung ke arah wanita berambut merah panjang yang tiba-tiba terisak-isak menatap ke arahnya, juga dua orang pria yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah yang seperti melihat hantu. Pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata menyerupai ular menatap dirinya intents dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, seperti menilai sosok pemuda di depannya dengan teliti. Kedua mata topaznya sedikit membulat, lalu kedua lengannya memegang kedua pundak pemuda di depannya itu, meremas kuat bahu kokoh miliknya.

" Katakan jika kamu adalah Minato? Kamu sudah menyelesaikan misimu yang kamu lakukan delapan bulan yang lalu bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar semakin mengerutkan kening.

" Maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang. Namaku Namikaze Naruto dan bukan orang bernama Minato." ucapnya membuat kedua pria di depannya juga kedua wanita itu terkejut.

" Jangan bohong! Kalau kamu bukan Minato, kenapa kamu memiliki rupa yang sama sepertinya?! Minato tidak mungkin tewas dalam misinya di Iwagakure!" serunya dengan air mata yang menangis, terlihat wanita berambut pirang itu mencoba menenangkannya.

" Tenangkan dirimu, Kushina. Relakanlah kepergian Minato, Kushina. Dia akan sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini." kata wanita itu, terlihat Kushina yang menggeleng kuat dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu deras di kedua pelupuk matanya.

" Tidak, Tsunade. Minato pasti masih hidup, aku yakin itu." isaknya terlihat Tsunade yang menatap sedih ke arah sahabatnya itu. Pria berambut putih itu menghembuskan pelan, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Naruto.

" Maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami semua. Aku Jiraiya, lalu pria itu adalah Orochimaru. Kami berempat adalah sahabat dekat dengan Minato. Kami kira jika kamu adalah sahabat kami, karena rupa yang kalian miliki berdua sangat mirip." kata Jiraiya, terlihat kedua azure pemuda itu sedikit membulat mendengarnya.

" Jiraiya? Apa kalian berdua adalah Jendral khusus Jiraiya dan Jendral khusus Orochimaru?" tanyanya terlihat Jiraiya yang tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, mengangguk.

" Benar sekali. Kami berdua adalah Jendral khusus Konoha yang sebelumnya menyelidiki Kerajaan Sunagakure, sedangkan Minato di tugaskan di Iwagakure." jelasnya membuat Naruto langsung bangkit, membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

" Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Saya, Namikaze Naruto, Kapten dari Kesatuan Kepolisian merasa sangat terhormat bertemu dengan dua Jendral tinggi yang akan menjadi penerus Kaisar." katanya terlihat Jiraiya yang tertawa, sedangkan Orochimaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tersenyum kecil.

" Kami berdua tidak tertarik menjadi Kaisar. Aku lebih tertarik dengan dunia penelitian juga menyelidiki sihir-sihir kuno, sedangkan sahabatku ini tertarik dengan wanita-wanita muda. Dialah yang menularkan kemesumannya kepada Kakashi maupun Obito." jelasnya terlihat Jiraiya yang menggosok bawah hidungnya, terlihat wajah bangga mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu.

" Ehm, aku memiliki buku yang sangat bagus. Apa kamu ingin membacanya? Ini akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan wanita. Ini adalah buku keluaran baru milikku." kata Jiraiya bangga sambil memperlihatkan buku bersampul hijau dengan gambar seorang pria yang sedang menopang dagu yang berjudul _Make-Out Tactics._

" Kalian berdua, jangan meracuni pikiran pemuda ini." terdengar suara dingin di belakang kedua pria itu, terlihat Jiraiya juga Orochimaru yang membatu, menelan ludah susah karena merasakan aura membunuh yang di keluarkan oleh Tsunade. Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap ke arah sosok Kapten muda itu diam, memang jika di lihat dari manapun, pemuda di depannya memang mirip dengan sahabatnya Minato.

" Apa kamu kerabat jauh dari Minato?" tanyanya ingin tahu, tapi Naruto menggeleng kepalanya.

" Maaf, saya sama sekali bukan kerabat ataupun saudara dari Jendral khusus Minato. Saya baru bergabung saat penerimaan _magic knights_ baru." jawabnya membuat Jiraiya, Orochimaru, juga Tsunade tersentak mendengarnya.

" Kamu baru bergabung dua bulan lalu dan sudah menjadi Kapten di Kepolisian? Kemampuan yang kamu miliki pasti tidaklah sembarangan, apalagi kamu berada dalam naungan Kakashi yang di kenal sangat ketat itu, aku yakin dia tidak sembarangan memberikan jabatan itu kepadamu." kata Orochimaru takjub, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Sungguh terhormat saya mendapat pujian dari salah satu Jendral khusus Konoha, tapi kemampuanku masih jauh dari Jendral Kakashi, Jendral khusus Orochimaru." kata Naruto merendah, terlihat Orochimaru yang mengelus dagunya sambil tersenyum kecil. Pria yang memiliki rupa seperti ular itu cukup kenal dengan Kakashi, karena Minatolah yang mengajuhkan kepada Kaisar Hiruzen sebagai Jendral Kepolisian Kerajaan, juga kemampuan maupun prestasi yang di miliki pria Hatake itu bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Kushina menghapus air matanya, dirinya tidak menyangkah akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki rupa seperti suaminya.

" Maafkan atas kelakukanku sebelumnya. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, istri Miyazaki Minato yang sudah di ganti dengan nama Uzumaki Minato." katanya dengan senyum tipis yang sedikit di paksakan, sedangkan Naruto mengangguk mahklum mendengarnya.

" Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal Jendral khusus Uzumaki Kushina." katanya sopan sambil membungkuk hormat ke arah wanita itu, terlihat Kushina yang menggeleng pelan mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak menyukai orang memanggil diriku terlalu formal, jadi panggil aku Kushina saja." katanya terlihat Naruto yang meluruskan tubuhnya, tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut.

" Baiklah jika itu yang anda inginkan, Nona Kushina." ucapnya tersenyum yang membuat dada Kushina sakit, karena senyum yang di miliki suaminya juga pemuda yang di depannya sangatlah mirip. Memang benar jika Istana juga suaminya telah putus kontak delapan bulan lalu saat Minato melakukan misi rahasia mengintai Kerajaan Iwagakure yang konon katanya mencoba menaklukkan _divine beast_ , dan beberapa anggota kelompok yang di pimpinnya pulang dalam keadaan luka-luka yang cukup parah. Mereka menjelaskan jika Minato menahan semua pasukan _magic knights_ yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, dan sampai sekarang masih belum ada kabar selama enam bulan terakhir ini. Shion bangkit dari duduknya, dirinya juga memberi hormat kepada kedua Jendral khusus Istana, begitupula Kimimaro dan Sara, terlihat Jiraiya, Orochimaru juga Tsunade yang tersenyum kecil.

" Kalian tidak perlu formal kepada kami. Kami baru saja kembali dari Sunagakure setelah mengintai selama delapan bulan di sana, tapi setelah sampai di sini, ternyata kedua Kerajaan itu menyerang Konoha saat acara seperti ini. Kami hanya tidak percaya saja bisa di kelabui dengan kabar angin yang mengatakan jika Sunagakure gagal mendapatkan Shukaku, padalah para penyihir mereka yang mendapatkan makhluk itu sengaja di sembunyikan di ruang bawah tanah untuk persiapkan peperangan. Tsunade menyadari jika di jari manis tangan kanan Shion maupun Naruto di lingkari cincin yang sama, dan dirinya ambil kesimpulan jika keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah sampai ke tingkat serius. Orochimaru sedikit menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, dirinya melihat grimoire bersampul hitam dengan lambang bintang segi enam di tengah sampul itu. Sedikit mengerutkan kening, dirinya sama sekali belum pernah melihat grimoire seperti itu sebelumnya.

" Maaf Naruto, kalau boleh tahu, berapa usia grimoire milikmu?" tanyanya penasaran, membuat Kapten muda itu menatap ke arahnya.

" Kamu mulai lagi. Apa tidak bisa kamu menghilangkan kebiasaanmu dengan barang-barang antik?" tanya Tsunade sambil memijit keningnya yang mendadak sakit, sedangkan Orochimaru yang tertawa tanpa dosa ke arah rekannya itu. Naruto yang mendengar hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian dirinya melirik ke arah grimoire miliknya, yang kemudian arsenal itu melayang terbang keluar dari dalam tasnya, mendarat tepat di atas telapak tangannya.

" Tidak apa-apa, Jendral khusus Tsunade. Kalau saya tidak salah, grimoire milikku ini sudah berusia dua puluh ribu tahun, Sir Orochimaru." jawabnya membuat kedua mata Orochimaru membulat.

" Dua puluh ribu tahun?! Aku yang baru menemukan grimoire tertua yang konon berumur cuma dua ribu tahun, tapi grimoire milikmu berumur duapuluh ribu tahun?!" serunya tidak percaya karena dirinya baru tahu ada grimoire mencapai umur puluhan ribu tahun. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya menjadi begitu bersemangat, menatap tertarik ke arah grimoire milik pemuda di depannya itu.

" Bolehkan aku melihat isinya? Aku sangat penasaran tulisan apa yang tertera di dalamnya?" tanyanya bersemangat, terlihat Naruto yang sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

" Tentu dengan penuh kehormatan saya akan memperlihatkan ini kepada anda, Sir Orochimaru." katanya yang sambil menyodorkan grimoire miliknya kedepan, membuat Orochimaru yang mendengarnya tersenyum bahagia. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke depan, bermaksud untuk mengambil grimoire milik Kapten muda itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja aura ungu kehitaman keluar dari arsenal tebal itu, yang langsung saja menampar keras telapak tangan lain yang ingin mengambilnya, membuat Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade juga Kushina yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut.

" Maaf sebelumnya, tapi grimoire milik Kapten Naruto memang tidak bisa di pegang oleh orang lain. Dulu Kaisar juga begitu ingin tahu dengan isi yang ada di dalam grimoire miliknya, tapi kejadiannya sama seperti yang anda alami, Sir Orochimaru." kata Kimimaro sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Jendral itu, terlihat Orochimaru yang mendengar penjelasannya menatap kagum grimoire hitam milik pemuda itu.

' Grimoire yang tidak bisa di sentuh orang lain jika bukan pemiliknya? Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru pertama kali aku temukan, apalagi grimoire miliknya berumur dua puluh ribu tahun. Aku yakin pasti banyak sihir-sihir kuno yang tidak ada di dunia sihir zaman sekarang.' batin Orochimaru takjub.

" Kapten Naruto kalau boleh tahu, apakah grimoire milikmu ini adalah warisan keluarga?" tanyanya tanpa melepas pandangan dari grimoire milik pemuda itu yang sekarang di lapisi ungu kegelapan itu.

" Benar sekali Sir Orochimaru. Ini adalah sebelumnya merupakan grimoire milik mendingan kakek buyutku." jawabnya terlihat Orochimaru yang mengangguk mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

" Kalau aku boleh tahu, sihir tipe apa yang ada di dalamnya?" tanyanya lagi, terlihat Naruto yang menatap grimoire miliknya, tersenyum kecil.

" Sihir yang ada di dalamnya sebagian adalah makhluk-makhluk gaib yang konon adalah makhluk yang tinggal di Neraka, juga mantra sihir yang ada di dalamnya adalah sihir kegelapan." jelasnya membuat Orochimaru membulatkan kedua matanya.

" _Dark Magic?_ Grimoire penemuanku yang umurnya dua ribu tahunpun ada penjelasan beberapa tentang asal usul _Dark Magic_. Aku hanya bisa membaca beberapa penjelasan sihir yang ada di dalamnya, karena bahasa yang di gunakan sama sekali tidak ada di dalam kamus tentang tulisan tangan di dalam grimoire itu." jelasnya yang kemudian mengelus dagunya, berpikir sejenak.

' Dalam halaman terakhir grimoire yang aku temukan, jika menguasai _Dark Magic_ tidaklah semudah menguasai ilmu sihir yang sekarang. Kalau tidak salah sihir itu akan melakukan kontrak dengan grimoire yang akan di gunakannya juga sangat menguras energi sihir jika menggunakan ilmu sihir tersebut. Berpikir ada seseorang yang bisa menguasai _Dark Magic_ di zaman sekarang, ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat hebat.' batinnya takjub.

" Kapten!" dari jauh seruan Lee terdengar di telinganya, terlihat pemuda berambut mangkok itu dengan Kiba yang ada di sampingnya berlari pelan mendekati Kapten muda itu. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan kedua anggota squarenya yang berlari, juga terlihat Neji, Shikamaru juga Hinata yang berjalan mendekati ke arah dirinya.

" Ada apa kalian kemari? Lee, Neji, bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Naruto setelah kelima anggota squarenya sampai di depannya, terlihat Lee yang sebelumnya ngos-ngosan memberi senyum lima jari kepadanya, sedangkan Neji memberi senyum kecil.

" Kami sudah tidak apa-apa, Kapten. Berkat _Poseidon Blessing_ Nona Hinata, tubuh kami berdua sudah kembali _fit_ seperti biasanya." jawab Neji sopan, terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Lee, Naruto sekarang bukan Kapten lagi, nanti malam dia akan di lantik menjadi Kolonel bersama yang lainnya." kata Kiba yang sudah menormalkan nafasnya, terlihat Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Orochimaru, Kimimaro, Sara juga Shion terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kolonel?" beo Jiraiya yang kemudian menatap ke arah anggota squad pemuda itu, dirinya tahu jika ada dua Hyuga, seorang Nara, seorang Inuzuka juga seorang penyihir dari rakyat biasa. Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru juga Lee yang mengetahui sosok pria itu terkejut, yang kemudian mereka berlima membungkuk hormat.

" Suatu kehormatan bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Jendral khusus Konoha, Sir Jiraiya, Sir Orochimaru, Lady Tsunade dan Lady Kushina. Saya adalah Hyuga Neji dari bangsawan Hyuga sekaligus salah satu anggota dari squad Namikaze" ucap Neji sopan terhadap keempat Jendral khusus itu, terlihat mereka berempat mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Kapten, anda di panggil oleh Jendral Kakashi untuk menghadap beliau sekarang." kata Shikamaru, terlihat Naruto yang mengangguk mendengarnya. Menghadapkan dirinya ke arah keluarganya juga Shion, tersenyum kecil.

" Aku pergi dulu, sekaligus aku ingin meminta izin kepada Jendral Kakashi supaya kamu bisa tinggal bersamaku." katanya terlihat Shion yang tersenyum kecil mendnegarnya, mengangguk.

" Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Naru." katanya tidak enak sambil memainkan ujung roknya, sedangkan pemuda Namikaze itu terkekeh pelan, menepuk lembut rambut kekasihnya itu.

" Bagaimana aku merasa terepotkan jika kamulah orang yang bisa mengurusku. Jadi jangan minta maaf lagi, nanti kita beli semua keperluanmu di _LowTown._ " ucapnya terlihat Shion yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas kuat ujung hijau toska miliknya, mengangguk paham. Tersenyum tipis, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah keempat Jendral khusus itu.

" Saya undur diri dulu, Sir Jiraiya, Sir Orochimaru, Lady Tsunade, Lady Kushina." katanya sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah keempat Jendral itu, terlihat mereka yang tersenyum.

" Pergilah. Sepertinya Kakashi sedang menunggumu, Kapten Naruto." kata Orochimaru terlihat Kapten muda itu menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Kalau begitu, saya permisi." pamitnya yang membungkuk sebentar, kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah, kemudian kaki kanannya memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat, berjalan pasti meninggalkan mereka semua. Shion yang melihat punggung kokoh kekasihnya itu tersenyum kecil, terlihat Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, juga Lee menatap ke arahnya.

" Shion akan tinggal bersama dengan Kapten?" tanya Lee ingin tahu, terlihat gadis itu yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Iya Lee. Toko pakaian yang aku miliki hancur akibat penyerangan aliansi Suna Iwa, dan kata Jendral Kakashi paling cepat selesai sekitar empat bulan." jawabnya sambil menghembuskan nafas, terlihat Lee yang mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Kak Naru dan Kak Shion akan membuatkan adik untuk kami!" seru Daisuke ceria yang membuat Shion kembali di serang rona merah yang sangat tebal, Neji yang sedikit tersentak, Shikamaru yang tadinya ngantuk, tiba-tiba terbangun mendengar perkataan bocah itu. Kushina juga Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Daisuke tiba-tiba saja membatu, mereka berdua tahu apa arti dari 'membuat adik' yang di maksud oleh bocah berambut coklat itu. Kimimaro menjitak pelan kepala anak asuhnya itu, terlihat Daisuke yang memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil meringis.

" Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, nanti Kak Kimimaro bilang ke Kak Naru agar batalkan saja buat adiknya." ancamnya membuat keempat bocah itu langsung panik.

" JANGAN!" seru mereka kompak, yang kemudian mengerumuni pria berambut putih itu, terlihat Kimimaro yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuang muka sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Kami ingin memiliki adik, apalagi Kak Naru dan Kak Shion sudah berjanji akan membuatkan adik untuk kami. Jadi, tolong jangan laporin jika kami anak nakal." rengek Chika sambil menarik ujung baju pria itu dengan suara memeles. Kimimaro sedikit membuka matanya, mengintip ke arah keempat bocah itu, terlihat mereka memasang wajah layaknya kucing jalanan yang minta di pungut, apalagi di tambah bintang-bintang yang kelap-kelip di sekitar wajah keempat bocah itu. Hatinya tiba-tiba langsung luluh melihat tatapan keempat bocah itu, yang setelahnya pria itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Tenang saja, kakak tidak akan bilang jika kalian menjadi anak nakal, mungkin kakak akan memberi kalian juga adik." katanya yang kini Sara yang merona mendengarnya, sedangkan keempat bocah itu terkejut mendengarnya.

" A-ap-pa ma-maks-sudm-mu, bo-bod-doh.." kata Sara gagap mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba pria itu, sedangkan Kimimaro hanya terkekeh mendengarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis cantik itu. Kushina menatap diam ke arah Shion yang tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kedua pasangan itu, memikirkan sesuatu di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Di tempat lain, Naruto membuka pintu besar yang ada di depannya, terlihat di dalam sosok Kakashi yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya menatap ke arahnya, juga Yahiko dan Iruka yang ada di dalam memiringkan tubuh mereka berdua menatap ke arah Kapten muda itu. Kakashi tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekati kedua Kapten yang sebelumnya dia usulkan mengikuti event besar itu, tapi semua berantakan akibat serangan gabungan Suna-Iwa.

" Yo Naruto." sapa Yahiko sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, terlihat pemuda Namikaze itu tersenyum tipis, mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban, sedangkan Iruka tersenyum lembut melihat kedatangan pemuda itu. Kakashi yang melihat ketiga Kapten yang di panggilnya akhirnya tiba, berdehem sebentar meminta perhatian ketiga Kapten itu. Naruto, Yahiko juga Iruka menghadap ke arahnya dengan posisi tubuh mereka yang tegak menunggu apa yang akan di sampaikan Jendral berambut perak itu.

" Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat secara pribadi atas keberhasilan kalian yang lolos mengikuti ujian di dalam _dungeon_." katanya terlihat ketiga Kapten itu membungkukkan badan mereka serentak.

" Terima kasih, Jendral. Kami melakukan yang terbaik agar Kesatuan Kepolisian menjadi Kesatuan nomor satu di Kerajaan Konoha." ucap mereka serentak membuat Kakashi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Pelangsungan event hari ini terganggu akibat serangan yang di lakukan oleh gabungan Suna-Iwa yang ternyata masih menyimpan dendam terhadap Konoha. Mau tidak mau, kalianpun terlibat ke dalam medan pertempuran yang sesungguhnya." ucapnya terlihat ketiga Kapten itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Itu sudah kewajiban kami, Jendral. Sebagai salah satu bagian dari empat Kesatuan penting Kerajaan, juga kita yang berasa dari Kesatuan Kepolisian sudah sepantasnya untuk melindungi Kerajaan dari ancaman, sekaligus melindungi penduduk." jelas Naruto tegas.

" Saya setuju dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Kapten Naruto. Jika bukan kita yang melindungi Kerajaan juga penduduk, siapa lagi yang akan membantu kita dalam situasi penyerangan dadakan yang di lakukan oleh Sunagakure juga Iwagakure. Tidak mungkin kita yang sebagai _magic knights_ hanya menonton _magic knights_ yang bertarung setengah mati melawan musuh, apalagi yang kita hadapi _divine beast_ sekaligus." jelas Yahiko mantap.

" Saya juga sependapat dengan Kapten Naruto maupun Kapten Yahiko. Kita sebagai _magic knights_ Kesatuan Kepolisian, sudah sepantasnya melindungi Kerajaan juga penduduk dari ancaman musuh. Jadi Jendral Kakashi, jangan salahkan diri anda jika di antara kami maupun anggota yang lainnya dalam Kesatuan kita terluka. Setiap berperang pasti kita menerima dampak, baik fisik maupun batin." kata Iruka. Kakashi yang mendengar kalimat-kalimat ketiga Kapten Kesatuan miliknya itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kebesaran miliknya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat, di letakkannya di depan lutut kaki kanannya. Menatap satu per satu Kapten yang membuat pria Hatake itu tertarik, baik itu kemampuan maupun kharisma tersendiri yang di miliki oleh mereka saat memimpin anggota masing-masing.

" Kalian bertiga memang yang terbaik di antara ke dua puluh satu Kapten yang aku pimpin di Kesatuan ini. Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki kalian bertiga di anggota Kesatuan Kepolisian ini, terutama kamu Naruto. Kamu adalah Kapten termuda dalam sejarah Kerajaan Konoha dengan kemampuan yang begitu mengagumkan. Kamu bisa membuat beberapa _magic knights_ yang ada dalam Kesatuan kita serius untuk mengembangkan kemampuan yang mereka miliki." kata Kakashi memuji pemuda Namikaze itu. Naruto yang mendengar pujian dari Jendral Kesatuannya membungkukkan badan hormat ke arahnya.

" Saya sungguh berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas pujian yang anda berikan, Jendral. Saya begitu senang jika _magic knights_ di Kesatuan kita begitu serius untuk mengembangkan kemampuan mereka karena terinspirasi dengan diri saya, tapi sejujurnya kemampuan yang saya miiki masih sangat jauh. Saya masih belum menguasai semua sihir yang ada di dalam grimoire yang saya miliki." katanya merendah, terlihat Kakashi, Yahiko juga Iruka yang mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

" Bukannya kamu bilang jika menguasai memanggil Asmodeus, kamu bisa memanggil makhluk juga menguasai semua sihir yang ada di dalam grimoire milikmu itu?" tanya Yahiko yang meninggalkan keformalannya, terlihat Naruto yang meluruskan tubuhnya, tersenyum tipis.

" Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi ternyata itu cuma membuka segel yang mengunci mereka semua juga sihir-sihir yang lain masih harus aku kuasai, seperti _Black Hole_ , karena jika aku menggunakan dalam jangkauan lebih dari dua ratus kilometer, maka aku akan pingsan akibat kehabisan energi sihir yang aku miliki. Kalian lihat bukan pertarunganku dengan Diablos sebelumnya? Itu aku menggunakan sihir tersebut dengan luas area lebih dari lima ratus kilometer untuk menangkal serangan _Big Bang_ miliknya." jelasnya membuat mereka bertiga terkejut mendengarnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, mengingat kejadian itu kembali, dirinya mengenang bertemu singkat dengan ayah kandungan sendiri yang merupakan Raja di antara para Iblis di Neraka. Walapun pertemuan mereka singkat, tapi dirinya sangat senang karena bisa bertatapan secara langsung dengan ayahnya itu. Selama enam belas tahun, dirinya tidak mengetahui siapa ayah ataupun ibunya, tapi jika bertemu ayahnya saja, dirinya sudah merasa bersyukur karena selama ini beliau memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kedua azurenya menangkap Kakashi yang berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang ada di lengan kirinya itu. Pria Hatake itu membuka tutup menggunakan lengannya yang satunya, yang kemudian di hadapan ketiga Kapten muda itu, terlihat tiga lencana perak mengkilap dengan lambang Kerajaan Api yang memiliki lima bintang yang membentuk setengah lingkaran ke atas. Kakashi tersenyum ke arah mereka semua.

" Ini adalah lencana Kolonel di Kesatuan Kepolisan Konoha. Kita mungkin dalam masa krisis akibat penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh Suna juga Iwa, tapi aku sudah berpikir sebelumnya jika kalian sangat pantas untuk menerima ini." katanya terlihat Yahiko yang terkejut tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, begitupula halnya dengan Iruka. Naruto menatap diam ke arah ketiga lencana perak yang begitu mengkilap itu di hadapannya, kemudian menatap ke arah Kakashi yang masih memasang senyum kepada mereka.

" Bukannya saya tidak mau menerimanya Jendral, tapi bukannya sangat terlalu muda jika saya di angkat menjadi Kolonel di usia sekarang? Akan ada beberapa golongan yang kontra dengan keputusan yang anda ambil jika mengangkatku, seorang _magic knight_ dari rakyat biasa menjadi Kolonel di usia enam belas tahun." jelasnya, terlihat Kakashi mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

" Memangnya apa yang salah dengan keputusanku untuk mengangkatmu menjadi seorang Kolonel? Kaisar juga Perdana Menteri setuju dengan keputusanku setelah melihat kemampuanmu dalam pertarunganmu melawan Diablos juga dengan _magic knights_ dari Sunagakure." katanya membuat Naruto bungkam mendengarnya. Memang benar, setelah dirinya berhasil mengalahkan Diablos, banyak Kapten maupun Kolonel dari Keempat Kesatuan ingin sekali melakukan _sparring_ dengannya, termasuk dengan squad Uchiha Itachi, karena pria dari Kesatuan AD tersebut begitu ingin sekali ber _duel_ dengannya. Sebuah tepukan lembut terasa di bahu kirinya, membuat Kapten muda itu menatap ke arah Yahiko yang memberikan senyun tipis.

" Kamu seharusnya bangga jika pangkatmu naik menjadi seorang Kolonel. Tidak semua _magic knights_ ataupun Kapten dalam Kesatuan ini bisa menjadi seorang Kolonel dalam naungan Jendral Kakashi, itu sebabnya jumlah Kolonel maupun Kapten kita yang paling sedikit di antara Keempat Kesatuan di Kerajaan ini karena Jendral Kakashi tidak sembarangan memilih _magic knights_ menyandang gelar tersebut. Kamu tahu Hidan bukan? Sebenarnya dialah pemimpin squad yang aku miliki karena kemampuan sihir _Mercury_ miliknya, tapi karena dia tidak begitu tertarik, maka dia menunjukku sebagai Kapten, dan dirinya sebagai anggota biasa." jelasnya membuat Naruto paham, karena orang yang menguasai sihir _Mercury_ termasuk sangat langkah, apalagi memiliki seseorang dengan kemampuan sihir seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat perlu di banggakan.

" Hidan tidak mau terikan dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di atas mejanya. Aku paham dengan sifatnya yang ingin bebas, tapi jika dirinya serius, kemampuan juga kecerdasaan yang dimilikinya hampir bersaing dengan Nara sekalipun. Kalau tidak salah, Kapten dari squad Uchiha Itachi sebenarnya di pegang oleh Shisui karena kemampuan yang di milikinya di atas oleh putra Uchiha Fugaku." jelas Iruka membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Kakashi tersenyum mendengar penjelasan kedua Kapten miliknya itu, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Hidan termasuk jenius bukan hanya kemampuan yang di milikinya, tapi juga kecerdasaannya dalam menangani kasuspun tidaklah sembarangan, walaupun dirinya lebih banyak bersifat memberontak dan urak-urakan. Dia termasuk pria yang cukup bijak, karena sebelumnya saat aku ingin mengangkatnya menjadi Kapten, dirinya sudah menolak karena sifat yang di milikinya itu. Dan ya, banyak orang tidak menyetujui jika Yahiko menjadi Kapten karena kemampuan yang di milikinya berada di bawah Hidan, tapi lihat, semakin lama orang-orang akhirnya mau menerimanya karena Yahiko berlatih keras agar bisa menjadi _magic knights_ terkuat di squad miliknya sendiri." jelasnya membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Jendral tersebut.

" Jadi, apapun yang orang bilang dengan keputusanku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai seorang Kolonel ataupun wakil Jendral sekalipun, janganlah di pikirkan. Obito, Ibiki juga Asuma setuju dengan keputusan yang aku ambil, padalah mereka bertiga biasanya sangat cerewet jika melihat orang-orang yang aku angkat menjadi Kolonel, begitupula sebaliknya." jelasnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, dirinya akhirnya hanya memberi senyum kecil, terlihat Kakashi, Yahiko juga Iruka yang tersenyum.

" Baik. Namikaze Naruto, Umino Iruka, Yahiko, kalian bertiga secara resmi aku angkat menjadi Kolonel. Maka dari itu, lencana Kapten kalian akan di ganti dengan lencana Kolonel yang akan saya berikan." jelas Kakashi, terlihat Naruto, Yahiko juga Iruka yang menegakkan tubuh mereka. Kakashi meletakkan kotak merah miliknya itu di atas mejanya, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati Yahiko yang ada di sebelah kirinya, tempat berdirinya Yahiko berada. Melepaskan lencana perunggu yang ada di jas dada kanan pria itu, yang kemudian dirinya meletakkan di atas meja lencana tersebut, lalu mengambil lencana perak sebelah kiri yang ada di dalam kotak merah itu, yang setelahnya dirinya memasang di sebelah kanan jas dada pria tersebut. Tersenyum melihat hasil karya yang di lakukannya, menatap ke arah Yahiko yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

" Selamat Kolonel Yahiko. Mulai saat ini, kamu bukanlah seorang Kapten di Kesatuan Kepolisian Konoha. Saya harap dengan naiknya jabatanmu, kamu bisa bekerja lebih keras dari sebelumnya." katanya terlihat pria berambut jingga itu member hormat kepada Jendral di depannya itu.

" Siap Jendral. Saya, Kolonel Yahiko dari squad Yahiko tidak akan mengecewakan anda." jawabnya tegas terlihat Kakashi yang tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. Pria Hatake itu menatap ke arah Iruka yang menatap lurus ke depan, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati Kapten dengan rambut yang di ikat itu. Tangan kanannya mendekati lencana perunggu yang melekat di jas kulit coklat tua pria itu, kemudian melepaskan lencana itu dari tempatnya. Tangan kanannya mengambil lencana perak yang ada di sebelah kanan, kemudian berjalan mendekati ke arah Iruka yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Kedua mata onyx miliknya sedikit melirik ke arah pria yang memiliki warna kulit coklat itu, kemudian dirinya memasang lencana perak di jas kanannya.

" Tidak terasa kamu sudah menjadi Kolonel, Iruka. Kenapa waktu itu menolak menjadi Wakil Jendralku?" tanya Kakashi sengaja memperlambat pemasangan lencana pria itu.

" Maaf Jendral Kakashi, tapi kemampuan saya masih di bawah senior-senior saya yang menjabat sebagai Kolonel. Saya tidak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman antar sesama _magic knights_ di Kesatuan Kepolisian." jawabnya terlihat bibir Jendral Hatake itu menurun mendengarnya.

" Tapi Iruka, kamu itu adalah…"

" Tolong jangan sangkut pautkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan, Jendral Kakashi." putusnya cepat terlihat Kakashi yang mencibir mendengar perkataan pria di depannya itu. Naruto dan Yahiko yang mendengar percakapan kedua pria itu saling melirik satu sama lain, terlihat Yahiko yang menahan tawanya mendengarnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Dirinya sudah tahu jika Jendral berambut perak itu memiliki hubungan 'khusus' dengan Kapten yang sekarang Kolonel yang memiliki luka garis horizontal di hidungnya. Dirinya berpikir jika itu masalah masing-masing jika menyukai seseorang, dia juga tidak mau menghakimi dengan oriental sexual seseorang karena semua manusia memiliki hak mereka untuk mengambil jalan mereka sendiri, termasuk memilih pasangan hidup. Selesai melakukan tugasnya, pria Hatake itu tersenyum melihat Iruka dengan lencana perak yang menandakan jika dirinya adalah seorang Kolonel. Kakashi kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang menatap lurus ke depan. Tersenyum tipis, Kakashi kemudian berjalan menghadap ke pemuda berambut pirang itu, menatap sebentar Kapten yang memiliki kharisma yang sungguh besar. Tangan kanannya terangkat mendekati lencana perak yang terletak di dada sebelah kanan jas kulit hitam pemuda itu, terlihar Naruto yang sedikit membusungkan badannya kedepan, juga memasang tatapan yang sangat tegas. Melepaskan lencana perunggu itu, kemudian dirinya mengambil lencana perak tersisa yang ada di dalam kotak merah itu. Memasangkan lencana itu ke tempat dimana sebelumnya tempat terletaknya lencana perunggu milik pemuda itu. Selesai melakukan tugasnya itu, dirinya menatap ke arah sosok pemuda Namikaze yang ada di depannya, yang sekarang terlihat lencana perak yang begitu berkilau bertengger di jas dada kanan pemuda itu. Memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah, Jendral Kepolisian itu menatap ke arah ketiga Kolonel baru miliknya itu.

" Mulai hari ini, kalian secara resmi menjadi Kolonel di Kesatuan Kepolisian. Mulai besok, kalian bertiga akan di tempatkan di kantor yang sama, karena setiap Kolonel akan bekerja sama sebanyak tiga team. Kolonel Yahiko, Kolonel Iruka dan Kolonel Naruto, aku harap kalian bertiga bisa bekerja baik masing-masing kedepan." katanya terlihat ketiga Kolonel baru itu menghormat ke arahnya.

" Tentu saja Jendral!" jawab mereka kompak.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pemangkatan mereka bertiga, terlihat ketiga Kolonel baru itu berdiri di depan pintu depan kantor Jendral Kepolisian itu. Yahiko merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, kemudian menatap ke arah Iruka juga Naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

" Mulai besok kita akan bekerja sama di satu kantor. Aku harap saja anggota kita bisa rukun jika bertemu nanti." katanya sambil menguap.

" Aku harap juga seperti itu. Semoga saja Ebisu dan Hidan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Mereka berdua jika bertemu pasti akan langsung nyambung tentang hal-hal yang berurusan dengan sesuatu emm, kalian tahu apa maksudku." kata Iruka lelah, terlihat Yahiko yang meringis sedangkan Naruto yang masih dengan memasang wajah tenangnya, tapi sesekali kedua azure miliknya melirik ke lorong sebelah kanan.

" Maaf Yahiko, Iruka, saya permisi dulu." katanya yang langsung berlalu cepat ke lorong kanan, terlihat Yahiko juga Iruka yang menatap bingung ke arah Kolonel muda itu.

" Hei Nar! Kamu mau kemana?" teriak Yahiko tapi tidak digubriskan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu, malah langkah kaki pemuda itu semakin lama semakin cepat meninggalkan mereka dengan mata yang sangat tajam menatap ke depan. Yahiko heran dengan tingkah pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan mereka. Dia tahu jika Naruto sangat kaku dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi dirinya tidak menyangkah jika pemuda itu meninggalkan mereka tanpa mengatakan sepata kata apapun, padahal dirinya ingin mengajaknya untuk melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan sebagai perayaan kenaikan pangkat mereka.

Naruto yang akhirnya tiba juga di gerbang Istana Utara, dirinya bertemu dengan beberapa penjaga gerbang Istana yang berpos di kanan gerbang. Ketiga _magic knights_ yang melihat kehadiran Naruto langsung berdiri, memberi hormat kepadanya, melihat lencana pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah lencana Kolonel.

" Selamat malam, Kolonel Namikaze Naruto." sapa mereka terlihat Naruto yang mengangguk kepalanya.

" Apa kalian bisa meninggalkan pos ini?" tanyanya membuat mereka mengerutkan kening bingung.

" Kalau boleh kami tahu, kenapa kami harus meninggalkan pos kami, Kolonel?" tanya _magic knights_ berambut coklat gelombang itu bingung. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pria di depannya itu terdiam, dirinya tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dia merasakan ada aliran sihir mencurigakan yang semakin lama semakin mendekat dengan mereka. Pertahanan sekitar ibukota sekarang masih belum stabil akibat penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh Sunagakure juga Iwagakure. Kedua azurenya membulat melihat seluruh arena tempat mereka berubah menjadi hutan rimba, begitupula ketiga penyihir penjaga itu yang terkejut melihat keadaan sekitar mereka yang tiba-tiba saja di selimuti oleh ranting-ranting pohon subur di mana-mana.

' Sihir ini, jangan bilang….' batinnya yang kemudian terlihat tombak-tombak kayu tajam raksasa yang sangat cepat mengarah ke tempat dirinya juga ketiga penyihir itu berada.

 _" Dark Magic : Satan Protection Circle."_ ucapnya yang tiba-tiba saja sebuah lingkaran sihir ungu yang berdiameter tiga puluh meter itu dengan pola bintang segi enam kecil di tengahnya juga bintang segi sebelas yang menghubungkan lingkaran sihir tersebut. Cahaya ungu kelam langusng mecuat ke langit melindungi Naruto juga ketiga. Kayu-kayu tajam itu bertubrukkan dengan lingkarang pelindung Kolonel muda itu, terlihat kayu-kayu hancur karena tertahan oleh perisai ungu itu. Naruto berjalan ke depan, melindungi ke tiga _magic knights_ di belakangnya itu, menatap tajam ke arah munculnya kristal es tiba-tiba itu.

" Heh, ternyata julukanmu sebagai seorang 'jenius' bukanlah sembarangan. Kamu bisa merasakan aliran sihirku yang sudah aku tekan begitu rendah sekalipun dalam jangkauan yang sangat jauh." terdengar suara berat seseorang, yang kemudian sinar bulan menyinari tempat tersebut, memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut setengah hitam di sebelah kanan, sedangkan putih di sisi lainnya, bermata topaz dengan bentuk wajah sedikit lonjong yang memperlihatkan sengiran yang sangat lebar, mengenakan jubah kulit berwarna hijau gelap tertutup dengan motif daun-daun berguguran dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan aura-aura hijau tua yang begitu tenang. Iris topaz pria itu menatap tertarik ke arah sosok Naruto yang siaga dengan grimoire miliknya yang melayang di depannya.

" Siapa kamu? Apa yang kamu inginkan dari Kerajaan Konoha?" tanya Naruto tajam dengan kedua iris azurenya yang menyipit curiga ke arah pria itu. Pria misterius tersebut menyeringai mengerikan, yang kemudian terlihat pilar-pilar runcing runcing terbentuk dari lapangan hutan rimba di area tempat mereka, membuat ketiga penyihir terkejut. Pilar-pilar tajam itu meleset cepat ke arah Naruto yang berada dalam lindungan lingkaran sihir miliknya, tapi terlihat pilar-pilar itu hancur berkeping-keping karena tidak kuat menembus pertahanan Kolonel muda itu. Ketiga penyihir di belakang pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas lega, mereka bertiga memang sangat tahu jika Kolonel di hadapan mereka itu sangatlah hebat, bahkan diam-diam ketiga penyihir itu mengagumi sosok pemuda itu.

" Sihir yang kamu gunakan ini, kamu menggunakan sihir tumbuhan kuno yang sangat sulit di kuasai, _Vanaheim_ , aku benar?" katanya terlihat pria misterius itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Kamu memang seorang jenius sejati. Kamu bahkan mengetahui sihir yang sudah lama punah, bahkan tidak di ketahui oleh penyihir zaman sekarang." kata pria misterius itu terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat menatap diam ke arahnya. Menghentikan tawanya, tiba-tiba saja pria itu berlutut hormat dengan tangan kanan yang terlipat di depan dadanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya terbuka dengan telapak tangannya yang ke udara, membuat Naruto juga ketiga penyihir itu terkejut.

" Tidak salah lagi, anda adalah orang yang akan memimpin kami kedepannya, Yang Mulia Naruto. Nama saya Zetsu, seorang penyihir yang berasal dari desa terdalam Kusagakure." katanya dengan suara yang begitu sopan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto juga ketiga penyihir di belakang pemuda itu, terlihat raut bingung yang terpancar di ketiga penyihir tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pria di depannya itu masih dalam posisi berlutut di hadapannya itu terdiam, kemudian kedua azurenya melirik ke belakang.

" Kalian pergilah dulu. Sepertinya dia ingin berbicara denganku." katanya terlihat ketiga penyihir itu terkejut mendengarnya.

" Tapi Kolonel, dia menyerang kita! Dia pasti musuh yang ingin menyusup di Istana!" kata mereka bertiga, terlihat Naruto yang mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke tempat Zetsu berlutut tidak jauh dari mereka.

 _" Dark Magic : Fidelity of Demon."_ ucapnya yang kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir berdiameter sekitar lima meter muncul di bawah telapak pria tersebut dengan pola bintang segi enam yang yang mengeluarkan sinar ungu kegelapan yang mencuat ke langit. Zetsu yang merasakan kekuatan sihir yang di miliki Kolonel muda itu tersentak, dirinya bisa melihat seperti ada beberapa orang yang seperti menatap dalam ke arahnya.

" _Fidelity of Demon_ , adalah sihir dimana aku bisa melihat kejujuran seseorang yang ingin aku selidiki. Jika perkataan yang di keluarkannya adalah bohong, maka lingkaran sihir itu akan meledak, membunuh orang yang terpenjara di dalamnya." jelasnya membuat Zetsu juga ketiga penyihir itu terkejut. Zetsu yang sekarang dalam keadaan terkurung di dalam lingkaran sihir milik pemuda Namikaze itu terdiam, memejamkan ke dua matanya.

' Tuan Naruto, saya tahu jika anda mencurigai dengan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba, tapi saya bersumpah, saya tidak ada keinginan apapun selain melayani anda.' batinnya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya sendiri. Sekitar lima menit setelahnya, lingkaran sihir ungu milik Naruto menjadi tenang yang berarti jika apa yang di katakan Zetsu itu semuanya benar. Naruto kembali melirik ke belakang, terlihat ketiga penyihir tersebut masih berdiri ke belakang.

" Tolong tinggalkan kami. Kalian sudah lihat jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya." kata pemuda itu yang kemudian terlihat ketiga penyihir itu menatap satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga ragu dengan sosok Zetsu yang sebelumnya, apalagi meninggalkan Kolonel muda bersama dengannya. Mereka tahu jika Naruto sangat hebat, tapi sehebat-hebatnya pemuda itu tentu membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantunya menghadapi penyihir yang mungkin saja di atas kemampuannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat keraguan ketiga penyihir itu untuk meninggalkannya, membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap mereka satu per satu.

" Aku tahu kalian khawatir denganku jika meninggalkanku dengannya, tapi kalian tenang saja. Aku tidak mungkin saja berdiam diri jika ternyata nanti dia menyerangku setelahnya." katanya terlihat ketiga penyihir itu mendongakkan kepala mereka, menatap ke arah Kolonel muda itu yang terlihat iris azurenya yang memancarkan ketegasan. Ketiga penyihir itu terdiam, yang tidak lama setelahnya menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum kecil ke arah Kolonel muda itu.

" Baiklah jika itu yang anda inginkan, tapi tolong waspada dengan pria itu Kolonel." kata mereka kompak terlihat Naruto yang mengangguk sekali mendengarnya. Ketiga penyihir itu melirik ke belakang pemuda itu, terlihat Zetsu yang masih dalam posisi berlutut dengan lingkaran sihir ungu yang mengurung pria tersebut. Menatap kembali ke arah Naruto, tersenyum kecil.

" Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Kolonel Naruto." kata mereka kompak yang membungkukkan tubuh mereka masing-masing ke arah pemuda itu, terlihat Naruto yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih, dan hati-hatilah." katanya, terlihat ketiga _magic knights_ itu menegakkan tubuh mereka, mengangguk. Ketiga penyihir itu mengambil langkah mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, yang setelahnya memutar tubuh mereka masing-masing seratus delapan puluh derajat, yang setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Kolonel muda itu. Setelah kepergian ketiga penyihir itu, Naruto melirik ke belakang tempat Zetsu yang masih berlutut hormat kepadanya. Lingkaran sihir ungu yang sebelumnya memenjarakan pria itu perlahan-lahan menghilang di bawah telapak kaki pria itu.

" Kamu kemari tidak sendirian, bukan?" tanyanya datar, terlihat Zetsu yang sedikit tersentak mendengarnya tapi tidak lama senyum kecil membentuk di wajahnya.

" Anda ternyata bisa merasakan aliran sihir milik kedua adik hamba, tuan Naruto. Keturunan terakhir Solomon memang sungguh hebat dibandingkan generasi-generasi sebelumnya yang saya dengar dari mendiang ayah hamba." ucap Zetsu membuat kedua azure Naruto sedikit membulat mendengarnya, yang kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arah pria itu.

" Kamu tahu tentang kakek buyutku?" tanyanya terlihat Zetsu yang mengangguk pasti mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

" Tentu saja hamba tahu, karena keluarga kami dari klan Otsutsuki, yang sekarang hampir punah adalah hamba setia yang mengikuti Kaisar Solomon saat masa-masa kejayaan beliau." jawabnya membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

" Kamu tidak bohong kepadaku?" tanya Naruto tajam karena mengetahui jika pria di depannya itu mengetahui jika dirinya adalah keturunan Solomon.

" Hamba yakin jika tuan adalah keturunan mendiang Kaisar Solomon, tuan pasti bisa membaca semua isi pikiran juga hati terdalam hamba sejak tuan merasakan aliran sihir hamba menuju kemari." jawab Zetsu tanpa nada takut meluncur dari mulutnya. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari pria itu terdiam karena semua yang di katakan oleh orang itu benar adanya. Lingkaran sihir pertahanan milik pemuda itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, diikuti juga hutan-hutan yang menyelimuti arena itu menghilang seketika. Naruto berjalan mendekati Zetsu yang masih dalam posisinya, menatap diam ke arah pria itu.

" Bangunlah." ucapnya berwibawa, terlihat Zetsu yang mengangguk sekali, yang perlahan-lahan dirinya berdiri tegak, menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya. Melirik ke kanan tempat beradanya sebuah pohon raksasa yang berdiri tegak tidak jauh dari mereka itu, dirinya bisa merasakan dua aliran sihir kuat yang bersembunyi di sana.

" Kalian berdua, keluarlah dari sana." ucapnya yang tidak lama setelahnya, keluar sosok seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya, berambut putih berantakan, bermata lavender pucat dengan jas kulit panjang putih berkerah panjang yang memperlihatkan baju dalam tipis putih yang melekat di tubuhnya, jas yang memiliki motif bulan sabit dan celana kulit panjang abu-abu, dengan sebuah grimoire sampul putih yang tersimpan di tas gantung kirinya; sedangkan di belakang pemuda itu berdiri seorang gadis yang mungkin lebih muda darinya, berambut putih panjang sepinggang yang di ikat ekor kuda, menggunakan jubah kulit putih panjang tertutup dengan motif bintang-bintang es yang begitu indah, terlihat gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan kegugupannya di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut putih acak-acakan itu membungkukkan dirinya hormat kepada Naruto, terlihat gadis yang di sampingnya tersentak, yang kemudian membungkukkan dirinya sembilan puluh derajat kepada pemuda itu.

" Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan muda Naruto. Saya Otsutsuki Toneri adik dari Otsutsuki Zetsu, sedangkan gadis di sebelah saya ini adalah adik perempuan kami, Otsutsuki Kaguya." kata Toneri memperkenalkan diri, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menatap mereka berdua. Setelah lama hening, Kolonel muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang di satukan ke belakang, melirik ke arah Zetsu.

" Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa baru sekarang kalian mencariku?" tanyanya datar, terlihat Zetsu yang membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Mohon maaf sebelumnya, tuan muda Naruto. Sebelum mendiang ayah hamba meninggal, beliau berpesan agar kami bertiga menguasai tiga sihir kuno yang berada di dalam grimoire yang sekarang kami gunakan sebelum menemui anda. Beliau mendengar cerita nenek moyang kami, jika anda adalah pengguna sihir kegelapan yang konon membutuhkan penyihir _support_ yang hanya menguasai sihir tertentu supaya berguna untuk anda dalam medan pertempuran. Kami juga harus bisa menguasai semua sihir yang ada di dalam grimoire baru milik kami, juga harus memiliki pengendalian sihir yang sangat bagus agar tidak terlalu kelelahan menggunakan sihir-sihir grimoire baru kami." jelasnya membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan, mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, mentap bulan yang bersinar begitu indah di malam hari ini juga angin malam yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya juga membuat jubah sihirnya menari pelan.

" Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang harus berusaha menguasai sihir-sihir yang ada di dalam grimoire milikku, tetapi kalian bertiga juga berjuang keras menguasai sihir-sihir yang ada di dalam grimoire masing-masing." katanya terlihat Zetsu yang mendengar tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Toneri dan Kaguya hanya diam. Gadis berambut panjang itu sedikit mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pemuda yang merupakan tuan muda mereka, dirinya tidak menyangkah jika keturunan terakhir Solomon begitu tampan, juga memiliki wibawa yang sama seperti kakek buyutnya, sesuai cerita yang di dengar dari mendiang ayahnya. Keturuan terakhir Solomon katanya juga memiliki kemampuan sihir yang mengagumkan juga dirinya sering mendengar pembicaraan penduduk setiap desa yang mereka kunjungi, jika Kolonel muda itupun membongkar kasus Takigakure yang hampir di tutup oleh Istana karena tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun, juga kasus yang ada di Tsukigakure, yang konon gadis-gadis perawan desa itu di culik oleh para incubus. Setelah melihat rupa sosok tuan muda mereka di koran, bisa di katakan jika dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan sosok rupawan pemuda itu, tapi kakak tertuanya bilang, jika kita seorang pelayan tidak pantas berdiri di samping tuan mereka kelak jika bertemu, karena keluarga Otsutsuki adalah hamba setia yang sudah turun temurun melayani keluarga Solomon, yang sebelum kehancuran kejayaan Kaisar Solomon, mereka kakek buyut mereka sempat di beri pesan oleh Kaisar Solomon sebelum meninggal, supaya kembali melayani keturunan terkahirnya yang konon akan lahir.

" Aku akan memikirkan kalian akan tinggal di mana, karena sekarang Konoha dalam pasca perbaikan akibat serangan yang di lakukan Iwa-Suna. Aku mungkin akan memohon kepada Jendral untuk bergabung dengan pasukan squadku, mengingat jabatan Kolonel bisa merekrut lebih banyak anggota squad. Sekarang kalian ikut denganku, tapi jika kalian berniat melakukan hal-hal mencurigakan, aku tidak segan-segan membunuh kalian semua." ucapnya dingin dengan aliran sihir ungu gelap yang keluar dari seluruh tubuh pemuda itu, terlihat Zetsu, Toneri juga Kaguya yang bergetar mendengar nada ancaman yang keluar dari pemuda itu.

" Kami bersumpah, memberikan jiwa juga raga kami untuk anda seorang tuan muda Naruto. Kami tidak akan pernah menghianati anda, tuan muda Naruto." kata Zetsu membungkuk dalam ke arah pemuda di depannya itu, diikuti Kaguya juga Toneri yang melakukan hal yang sama karena merasakan aliran sihir berbahaya yang di keluarkan dari dalam tubuh pemuda tersebut.

" Aku tidak hanya membutuhkan sumpah kalian, yang aku butuhkan adalah sikap kesetiaan yang kalian tunjukkan kepadaku. Jika sampai salah satu dari kalian melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan, maka kalian semua akan langsung berhadapan denganku." jawabnya dengan aliran sihir ungu di tubuhnya yang bergerak begitu liar, juga terlihat iris azurenya yang sedikit menggelap karena di lapisi oleh aliran sihir miliknya itu. Zetsu yang mendnegar perkataan tuan mudanya itu langsung mengangguk pasti, begitupula Toneri dan Kaguya yang mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh kakak tertua mereka berdua.

" Tentu saja, tuan muda Naruto. Kami tidak hanya mengucapkan sumpah kami saja tapi kami juga bertindak sesuai dengan sumpai yang kami buat sendiri." jawab Zetsu pasti. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan yang di ucapkan sangat serius oleh Zetsu hanya terdiam, yang kemudian wajahnya menatap ke depan, tampa di duga oleh ketiga keturunan terakhir klan Otsutsuki itu jika tuan muda mereka itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Aliran sihir yang keluar dari dalam tubuh pemuda Namikaze itu perlahan-lahan masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, yang kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas sejenak.

" Bangunlah kalian bertiga dan ikuti aku." ucapnya terlihat Zetsu yang mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap punggung kokoh Naruto yang tidak jauh darinya itu dalam balutan jas hitam dengan motif bintang segi enam putih besar di sana. Tersenyum sumiriang mendengar jika pemuda Namikaze itu menerimanya juga mempercayai dengan semua ucapan yang di lontarkannya itu, pria berambut jambrik itu bangkit, kemudina menatap ke arah kedua adiknya yang juga menatap ke arahnya, mengangguk ke arah mereka berdua. Toneri tersenyum kecil, begitupula Kaguya yang tersenyum bahagia yang langsung bangkit, menatap ke arah punggung kokok Kolonel muda itu.

" Siap Tuan Muda Naruto." ucap mereka serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

Shion yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di kantor kekasihnya itu sesekali besenandung pelan. Dirinya kali ini memasak bukan hanya untuk anggota square kekasihnya saja, tetapi untuk keluarga juga keempat Jendral khusus yang mampir di kantor kekasihnya itu. Sara yang membantu di sampingnya itu tiba-tiba terkikik membuat gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu mengerutkan kening, lalu menatap ke arah sosok perempuan yang dirinya anggap sebagai kakaknya itu.

" Kenapa Kak Sara? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Shion bingung, sedangkan Sara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak apa-apa. Tadi hanya tiba-tiba kepikiran sesuatu yang lucu saja." ucapnya terlihat Shion yang masih bingung dengan jawaban wanita itu, tapi akhirnya mengangkat bahu acuh, melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

" Jadi, Naruto sejak kecil sangat tertarik dengan sejarah-sejarah sihir di dunia ini?" tanya Orochimaru takjub yang duduk di ruang tengah kantor bersama dengan Jiraiya, Tsunade juga Kushina yang duduk bersamanya. Kimimaro yang memangku Chika, sedangkan Daisuke, Ryuusuke juga Azami duduk di samping pria itu, mengangguk mendengar pekataan pria berkulit pucat itu.

" Benar sekali Sir Orochimaru. Naruto sejak kecil mempelajari semua sejarah tentang dunia sihir, ilmu-ilmu sihir yang ada di dunia ini juga sejarah-sejarah para Kaisar di setiap Kerajaan. Saya sempat cemas karena dia tidak tertarik bermain dengan anak-anak seusianya, tapi setelah melihat jika dia sangat serius dengan perkataannya, saya tidak bisa menahannya." jelasnya terlihat Orochimaru yang berdecak kagum mendengarnya.

" Jadi, bisa di bilang Naruto sudah dewasa sejak berumur balita?" tanya Jiraiya sambil mengelus dagunya, terlihat Kimimaro yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar sekali Sir Jiraiya. Naruto sudah memiliki pola pemikiran dewasa sejak kecil. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini turuan dari orang tuanya yang menitipkannya di depan gereja tempatku tinggal atau memang sifatnya seperti itu." jelasnya.

" Apa kamu tahu siapa sosok orang tua Naruto sebenarnya?" tanya Tsunade ingin tahu, tapi terlihat Kimimaro yang menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Waktu itu kejadiannya saat cuaca sedang sangat buruk. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu aku masuk ke dalam gereja untuk mengecek keadaan di dalamnya, tapi aku terkejut melihat tubuh mungil Naruto yang tertidur tenang di atas altar. Saat itu, ada kejadian ajaib yang terjadi." kata Kimimaro serius membuat Jiraiya juga Orochimaru menaiki alis mereka, Tsunade, Kushina yang bingung, sedangkan Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba juga Hinata yang sejak tadi menyimak, kini kelima anggota squad Namikaze itu langsung sangat tertarik.

" Kejadian ajaib?" kata Shikamaru ingin tahu, terlihat Kimimaro yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Saat itu, patung Bapa yang ada di tengah-tengah gereja yang aku pimpin tersenyum, yang kemudian seluruh cahaya keluar dari tubuh patung itu, membuat Naruto yang tertidur pulas melayang di atas altar yang aku pimpin. Aku merasakan aliran kekuatan yang sangat besar langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh mungil Naruto, yang kemudian perlahan-lahan menumbuhkan rambut pirangnya. Sejak saat itu, biasa bayi akan sangat rewel jika sakit ataupun lapar, tapi Naruto tidak. Dia pasti akan melakukan gerakan memukul perutnya jika sedang lapar dan akan tertidur dengan kainnya yang di letakkan di atas dahinya, menandakan jika dirinya sakit. Dia juga tidak akan merengek jika aku sedang sibuk, padahal ada pembina lain yang ingin bermain dengannya, tapi yang ada dirinya memukul-mukul mereka seperti menolak. Akhirnya Sara yang biasanya tidak terlalu sibuk datang membantuku untuk merawat Naruto, yang biasanya membawa buku ke panti asuhan. Naruto akan kesal jika Sara membawa buku bergambar, dan pernah Sara sekali membawa buku tentang sejarah Kerajaan Konoha, dirinya antusias membacanya, kadang sampai tertidur di tempat." jelas Kimimaro membuat mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya.

" Kalau tidak salah, saat itu Naruto berumur tiga tahun. Dia sudah mulai membaca begitu sejak dirinya balita." kata Sara tiba-tiba yang membawa sekeranjang buah, kemudian di letakkannya di atasnya, membuat mereka menatap ke arahnya. Kimimaro yang mendengar perkataan Sara mengangguk setuju.

" Benar. Saat itu Naruto berumur tiga tahun. Shion yang biasanya mampir bermainpun di acuhkan olehnya. Pernah sekali Shion merebut buku miliknya, yang langsung membuat Naruto marah besar, lalu tanpa ampun dia menarik-narik keras rambut Shion sampai membuat gadis itu menangis kencang hingga beberapa helai rambut pirangnya tercabut. Waktu itu kami sangat susah untuk memisahkan Naruto yang menjambang rambut Shion kuat, mau tidak mau kami memberikan buku tebal itu kepadanya, yang kemudian Naruto menerima cepat, berjalan acuh meninggalkan Shion yang menangis meraung-raung dengan rambut yang kusut juga beberapa yang tercabut." jelas Kimimaro terkekeh mengingatnya, begitupula Sara yang tertawa mendengarnya. Shion yang sedang membuat teh _Rosemary_ untuk kekasihnya itu merona merah mendengar kisah masa lalunya yang begitu memalukan.

" Itu salah Naru! Aku panggil dia berkali-kali tidak di pedulikan, makanya karena kesal aku rebut bukunya itu. Ayah dan Ibu waktu itu sampai memarahiku karena menganggu Naru yang serius membaca. Untung rambutku tidak botak waktu itu." kesalnya dengan wajah yang memerah juga mengaduk kesal teh kekasihnya itu. Orochimaru yang mendengar cerita Kimimaro tentang Naruto berpikir dalam diam, dirinya begitu tertarik dengan sosok bayi pemuda itu yang tertidur tenang di atas meja altar dengan sosok patung Kristus yang tersenyum dan lagi cahaya yang menyinari bayi Naruto yang ternyata adalah aliran sihir misterius yang masuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

' Jika mendengar cerita dari ayah angkat Naruto, tidak salah lagi jika Naruto bukanlah _magic knights_ sembarangan. Grimoire miliknya saja menolak untuk di sentuh oleh orang lain, itu sudah menandakan jika grimoire pemuda itu bukanlah grimoire sembarangan, apalagi Naruto adalah pengguna sihir kegelapan. Mendengar cerita sebelumnya jika Naruto berhasil menaklukan Diablos yang dulunya pernah di kalahkan oleh mendiang Kaisar Hashirama dan Perdana Menteri Uchiha Madara, apalagi sampai melakukan kontrak pemanggilan dengan _Boss_ yang sampai sekarang masih belum ada orang yang bisa mengalahkannya, sudah di pastikan jika Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat _special_.' batinnya menilai kemudian melirik ke arah Jiraiya yang juga melirik ke arahnya, lalu melirik ke arah Tsunade yang ternyata juga melirik ke arahnya. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Orochimaru memejamkan kedua matanya.

' Syukurnya jika Naruto adalah _magic knights_ Negara Api, jika dia sampai menjadi musuh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa kami bisa menang melawannya. Kakashi saja sampai pingsan hanya melawan lima makhluk summon miliknya, apalagi jika dia memanggil sampai ketujuh puluh dua iblisnya itu serentak, di tambah dengan Diablos sekarang. Aku yakin Yang Mulia Hiruzen juga Perdana Menetri Danzo menutup rapat-rapat tentang kemampuan yang di miliki Naruto, dan juga mengingat Yang Mulia Yagura dan Yang Mulia A ada di sini yang secara langusng melihat kemampuan pemuda itu, pasti juga berpikiran yang sama jika Naruto bukanlah pemuda biasa.' batinnya kemudian dirinya teringat sesuatu.

" Bukannya kita ada sandera dari Sunagakure? Siapa nama mereka?" tanya Orochimaru.

" Benar Jendral khusus Orochimaru. Mereka adalah squad Sabaku Gaara yang anggotanya dirinya, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro, Akasuna Sasori, Matsuri juga Akira." jawab Lee terlihat Orochimaru yang mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

' Putra dari Yang Mulia Kaisar Rasa sendiri. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Kaisar sialan itu.' batinnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong soal Sunagakure, apakah kalian juga merasakan hal yang ganjil dengan _magic knights_ Kerajaan itu." kata Kushina tiba-tiba, terlihat Jiraiya yang mengerutkan kening, sedangkan yang lainnya menyimak apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

" Ganjil? Maksudmu apa Kushina?" tanya Jiraiya tidak mengerti, terlihat Kushina yang mengigit bibirnya, juga melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" Entahlah. Aku merasakan aliran sihir mereka sangat berbeda, seperti sangat gelap. Naruto memang penguasa sihir kegelapan, tapi dia memiliki aura sihir gelap yang tenang juga hangat, sedangkan yang aku rasakan di _magic knights_ Sunagakure, auranya begitu mencekap juga sangat dingin. Dan selama kita di sana juga, bukannya sering ada kasus menghilangnya penduduk lokal di Kerajaan itu." jelasnya mengutarakan pikirannya itu.

" Sekarang baru kamu membicarakannya, aku juga berpikiran yang sama saat itu. Aku juga merasakan aliran sihir mereka juga sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya, dan kamu lihat bukan saat penyerangan, kekuatan mereka seperti naik berlipat-lipat dari sebelum kita menyelidikinya. Sepertinya memang benar jika mereka menggunakan sihir terlarang." kata Orochimaru yang berspekulasi apa yang di utarakan Kushina itu.

" Tapi, apakah cuma mereka melakukan upacara sihir terlarang saja? Maksudku, mungkin ada seseorang di balik semua ini sampai-sampai mereka menggunakan sihir terlarang itu." katanya.

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaisar mereka sendiri? Memangnya ada orang lain lagi yang akan melakukan hal gila itu selain pemimpin mereka masing-masing?" kata Jiraiya terlihat Orochimaru yang berpikir sejenak dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu, tapi akhirnya dirinya mengangguk setuju.

" Aku rasa juga seperti itu. Sepertinya Kaisar kedua Kerajaan itulah di balik mereka menggunakan sihir terlarang yang di tanamkan ke dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing. Mengingat Iwagakure juga Sunagakure yang memiliki dendam besar terhadap Konohagakure, mereka pasti akan melakukan apapun agar Kerajaan kita hancur." nilainya terlihat Kushina yang terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. Dirinya tidak yakin jika kedua Kaisar itulah yang ada di balik semua ini, karena dia bisa merasakan jika Rasa, Kaisar Sunagakure itu seperti di kendalikan oleh seseorang, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan siapa yang mengendalikan Kaisar tersebut. Menghembuskan nafasnya, dirinya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan orang lain, urusannya saja sendiri belum terselesaikan, apalagi Minato, suaminya yang sudah kehilangan kontak dengannya hampir delapan bulan sejak misi penyelidikan di Iwagakure. Dirinya masih yakin jika suaminya masih hidup, insting wanitanya mengatakan hal itu sendiri kepadanya. Pintu ruangan kantor terbuka, membuat semua orang langsung menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Terlihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan masuk dalam balutan pakaian sihir miliknya yang begitu gagah. Ada yang berbeda dari pemuda itu, yaitu lencana perunggu yang sebelumnya sekarang di gantikan dengan lencana berwarna perak mengkilap. Kedua azurenya bertemu pandang dengan kedua iris lavender pucat milik kekasihnya, terlihat Shion yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, berjalan mendekati pemuda itu sambil membawa cangkir teh _Rosemary_ hangat. Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu menerima cangkir itu, kemudian menatap ke arah Neji, Shikamaru juga Hinata yang tersenyum, sedangkan Kiba dan Lee tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan dua jempol kepada pemuda itu.

" Selamat Naruto! Kamu sekarang adalah seorang Kolonel!" ucap Kiba juga Lee bersamaan, terlihat pemuda itu yang tersenyum mendengarnya. Kedua azurenya sedikit tersentak karena ternyata di dalam juga ada Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade juga Kushina yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kimimaro, Sara, beserta adik-adiknya. Dengan cepat dirinya membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah keempat jendral khusus itu, yang hampir saja membuat cangkir tehnya jatuh jika sebelumnya Shion sudah merebut cepat sebelum pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya.

" Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, Jendral Jiraiya, Jendral Kushina, Jendral Orochimaru dan Jendral Tsunade. Saya tidak tahu jika kalian berempat ada di kantor saya." ucapnya terlihat keempat Jendral khusus itu menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, dan tolong jangan formal kepada kami saat santai seperti ini dan Naruto, selama atas kenaikan pangkatmu yang sekarang menjadi Kolonel." kata Orochimaru tulus membuat Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum ke arah Jendral berkulit pucat itu.

" Terima kasih atas ucapannya anda, Sir Orochimaru." jawabnya terlihat pria itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kebetulan kalian berlima berkumpul di sini, aku ingin memperkenalkan anggota baru dalam squad kita." ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat Neji, Shikamaru juga Kiba bingung mendengarnya.

" Anggota baru? Apa kamu sudah mengetes kemampuan mereka, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sedangkan Naruto yang menerima tehnya kembali, menarik sudut bibir kanannya sedikit.

" Sudah. Kemampuan yang mereka miliki sangat menjanjikan, aku sudah meminta izin dengan Jendral Kakashi dan beliau mengizinkannya walaupun sebenarnya nama mereka belum di cantumkan di _magic knights_ Konoha, tapi jika sudah masuk ke dalam anggotaku, aku bisa menyerahkan berkas-berkas mereka besok." jelasnya.

" Mereka? Jadi maksudmu tidak hanya satu orang yang bergabung dengan kita? Dan apa tadi kamu bilang? Nama mereka belum terdaftar di arsip _magic knights_ Konoha? Bagaimana kamu akan mengurusnya nanti Naruto?" tanya Neji bertubi sedangkan Kolonel muda itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Aku bisa mengurus itu besok. Semuanya sudah aku atur, asalkan aku sudah di beri izin oleh Jendral Kakashi, semuanya akan beres." jelasnya tenang membuat Neji bungkam mendengarnya. Pemuda Hyuga itu hanya menghembuskan nafas mendengar perkataan pemimpinnya itu, lalu menatap lurus ke arah kedua azure cerah milik Kolonel muda itu.

" Asalkan mereka tidak merepotkan kita, aku tidak masalah." ucapnya terlihat Naruto yang menyeringai mendengarnya.

" Oh, kalian malah akan terkejut melihat kemampuan yang mereka miliki~." katanya misterius membuat keempat anggota Jendral khusus, kelima anggota squadnya juga keluarganya bingung mendengarnya. Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, terlihat Shion yang juga menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah pandang kekasihnya itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, terlihat sosok Zetsu yang berjalan begitu percaya diri dengan wajah yang tegas, juga langkah pasti, Toneri yang memasang wajah datar khasnya berjalan di samping kiri pria itu, sedangkan Kaguya berjalan terlihat elegant dalam balutan jubah sihir putih miliknya dengan motif kristal-kristal bintang esnya itu. Zetsu kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto, terlihat pemuda itu mengangguk sekali seperti mengerti arti tatapan dari pria berambut hitam putih itu. Zetsu menatap ke depan, menatap ke arah semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

" Selamat malam semuanya. Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Otsutsukia Zetsu, berasal dari pedalaman desa Kusagakure." katanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat kedepan.

" Namaku Otsutsuki Toneri. Saya adalah adik pertama dari Otsutsuki Zetsu." katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah mereka.

" Namaku Otsutsuki Kaguya. Saya adalah adik bungsu dari Otsutsuki Zetsu dan Otsutsuki Toneri, salam kenal semua." ucap Kaguya membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah mereka semua. Semua orang yang ada di dalam melihat kehadiran ketiga _magic knights_ baru yang akan menjadi anggota squad pemuda Namikaze itu nanti. Hinata yang pertama beraksi duluan, dirinya berjalan mendekati ketiga Otsutsuki bersaudara itu.

" Salam kenal, namaku Hyuga Hinata. Selamat bergabung di squad Namikaze Naruto." ucapnya ramah dengan senyum bersahabat yang terbentuk di wajah ayunya, begitupula Lee yang berjalan mendekati mereka berempat itu.

" Senang bertemu dengan kalian bertiga. Namaku Rock Lee, seorang _magic knight_ pengguna sihir angin. Selamat bergabung di squad Namikaze Naruto, semoga kita bisa berkerja sama dengan baik." kata Lee semangat seperti biasanya. Zetsu, Toneri, Kaguya menatap ke arah Naruto, terlihat pumuda Namikaze yang tadinya menyesap tehnya itu tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga, mengangguk. Menatap ke arah Hinata juga Lee kembali, Zetsu tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka berdua.

" Senang bertemu kalian berdua. Kalian bisa memanggilku Zetsu, dan untuk kedepannya saya harap kita bisa berkerja sama dengan baik." kata Zetsu membuat Hinata tersenyum, sedangkan Lee tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Kita pasti akan bisa menjadi _partner team_ yang hebat." kata Lee semangat. Neji, Shikamaru juga Kiba saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mereka bertiga menatap ke arah Naruto yang sambil memegang cangkirnya menatap ke arah mereka bertiga.

" Kalian bertiga kenapa? Apa tidak mau berkenalan dengan tiga anggota baru kita?" tanya Kolonel muda itu dengan alis kanannya yang terangkat ke atas menatap bingung ke arah ketiga anggotanya itu. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba menghembuskan nafas pelan, yang kemudian ketiga pemuda itu berjalan mendekati ke arah Zetsu, Toneri juga Kaguya yang menatap diam ke arah mereka. Lavender pucat Neji bertemu dengan topaz milik Zetsu yang menatap diam ke arahnya.

" Hyuga Neji, salah satu anggota dari squad Kepolisian Namikaze Naruto. Saya tidak menyukai _magic knights_ yang merepotkan di kelompok, terutama merepotkan Kolonel Naruto." katanya datar terlihat Zetsu yang sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

" Nara Shikamaru, salah satu ahli strategi di squad Namikaze Naruto. Kolonel juga aku biasanya akan melakukan diskusi untuk menentukan tugas-tugas di dalam squad." katanya.

" Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu anggota squad Namikaze Naruto adalah _Ace_ di dalam squad juga seorang summoner seperti Kolonel Naruto." kata Kiba datar, sedangkan Zetsu yang mendengar nada tidak bersahabat dari ketiganya itu sedikit gugup, Toneri yang menatap datar ke arah mereka bertiga sedangan Kaguya menunjukkan gestur gelisah mendengar nada tidak bersahabat dari ketiga pemuda itu. Naruto yang mendengar nada dingin dari ketiga anggota squadnya itu sedikit menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum makluk ke arah Zetsu.

" Mereka memang seperti itu jika masih belum mengetahui kemampuan orang lain, tapi sebenarnya mereka adalah sahabat yang sangat perhatian." jelas Naruto terlihat Zetsu yang mengangguk paham mendengarnya, kemudian pria itu memberi senyum ramah ke arah ketiga pemuda itu.

" Salam kenal, kalian bisa memanggilku Zetsu. Saya harap kita bertiga bisa bekerja sama dengan baik kedepan." katanya ramah terlihat Neji yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada acuh, Shikamaru yang menguap malas, sedangkan Kiba yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka, kembali ke kursi tempatnya berada sambil memakan buah-buah yang di siapkan oleh Sara tadi. Zetsu yang melihat tingkah ketiganya itu sedikit tidak enak, tapi dirinya tersentak melihat sebuah piring kecil dengan _pudding_ berwarna kuning keemasan yang di sodorkan ke arahnya. Kedua mata topaznya melihat Shion yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

" Silakan di nikmati, kebetulan aku juga Kak Sara membuat banyak makanan, sekaligus saja acara sambutan untuk kalian bertiga. Oh hampir lupa, panggil saya Shion." katanya lembut terlihat Zetsu yang sedikit terpanah dengan kecantikan yang di miliki oleh gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

" Ahem!" deheman keras Naruto terdengar, membuat Zetsu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menatap ke arah Kolonel muda itu yang menatap datar ke arahnya, juga dirinya bersumpah melihat sosok iblis hitam raksasa dengan mata merah tajam yang menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dirinya menerima _pudding_ yang di berikan Shion kepadanya itu, lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Naruto.

" Maafkan saya, Kolonel. Saya sungguh tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang kekasih anda. Anda bisa mengambil nyawa saya sekarang juga jika saya berani menyentuh Nona Shion seujung jaripun." katanya cepat membuat semua yang mendengarnya terkejut dengan tingkahlaku pria itu. Shion yang mendengar namanya di tambah embel-embel 'nona' di depan namanya langsung merona dengan kedua tangannya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, menahan malu, sedangkan Naruto berdehem sekali, mengangguk.

" Bagus jika kamu tahu kalau Shion adalah kekasihku, oh lebih tepatnya tunanganku, ah tidak, dia adalah istriku. Jika berani macam-macam, kamu tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganmu di tanganku nanti." katanya dingin juga tekanan udara di sekitar mereka turun drastis, terlihat Zetsu yang bergetar mendengar nada ancaman tuan mudanya itu, begitupula orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya merinding ketakutan. Jiraiya juga Orochimaru yang mendengar nada cemburu dari Kolonel muda itu saling melirik satu sama lain, dalam hati mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama, menggoda kekasihnya sama saja mengantarkan diri sendiri ke Neraka. Shion yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang, berdiri di samping pemuda Namikaze itu kemudian tiba-tiba saja, serangan cubitan sayang mengarah ke perut kekar pemuda itu, terlihat dahi Natuto sedikit mengerut.

" Jangan ngomong sembarangan. Apa kamu tidak tahu bagaimana malunya aku mendengar kalimatmu barusan?" cicit gadis cantik itu sedangkan Naruto bingung mendengarnya.

" Kenapa kamu malu? Apa kamu malu memiliki kekasih seperti diriku? Apa yang kurang dariku?" tanya Naruto bingung sedikit tersinggung rupanya, tapi Shion cepat menggeleng kepalanya, terlihat wajahnya yang semakin merona mendengarnya.

" Si-sia-ap-pa ya-ayn-ng ma-mal-lu p-pun-nya ke-kek-kas-sih se-sep-pert-tim-mu?" ucapnya terbata, meyembunyikan wajahnya dalam.

" Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kamu mesti malu?" desak Naruto yang gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang selalu saja menunjukkan wajah manis itu, terlihat Shion yang memekik pelan juga menyampingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak mampu menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

" Sudah Naruto, jangan menggoda Shion terus. Lihat, kamu membuat dia malu seperti itu." kata Kimimaro membuat Naruto menatap ke arah 'ayah'nya itu. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, dirinya mengangguk paham lalu menatap ke arah Shion, tersenyum lembut.

" Maaf jika aku keterlaluan, Shion." kata Naruto terlihat gadis itu langsung menggeleng cepat mendengarnya.

" Tidak Naru, kamu sama sekali tidak keterlaluan. Aku saja yang terlalu malu." katanya sambil memberi senyum termanisnya kepada pemuda tampan itu. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Kushina yang duduk bersama Tsunade.

" Aku ada satu berita untuk anda, Lady Kushina." katanya terlihat wanita Uzumaki itu tersentak mendengarnya.

" Berita apa, Naruto?" tanyanya, sedangkan Naruto melirik ke arah Zetsu, Toneri juga Kaguya, terlihat ketiganya itu mengangguk paham, kemudian Kaguya menutup rapat pintu di belakangnya itu, lalu menguncinya. Naruto berjalan menuju ke mejanya, diikuti oleh Zetsu juga Toneri yang berjalan di belakang pemuda itu, yang kemudian Kolonel muda itu menduduki bokongnya di kursi kebesaran miliknya. Meletakkan piring cangkirnya di atas meja, kedua azure tajamnya melirik ke arah Kushina yang menahan nafasnya.

" Aku mendengar dari Zetsu jika suamimu, Uzumaki Minato 'kemungkinan' masih hidup sampai sekarang." ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengar kalimat yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya juga Orochimaru membatu kaku mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan pemuda itu, terutama Kushina yang membulat tidak percaya mendengarnya.

" Kamu bilang apa? Minato masih hidup?" tanya Orochimaru yang akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya itu.

" Kemungkinan. Aku tidak bilang dia masih hidup." koreksi Naruto sambil mengutip kata 'kemungkinan' dengan kedua tangannya ke udara. Jiraiya yang mendengar menatap serius ke arah Kolonel muda yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya itu di temani Zetsu juga Toneri di belakang kedua sisi pemuda itu.

" Naruto, bisa kamu jelaskan kenapa kamu bilang kemungkinan Minato masih hidup?" katanya serius. Naruto melirik ke arah Zetsu, terlihat pria itu melirik ke arah tuan mudanya itu lalu memberi anggukan pelan, kemudian dirinya menatap lurus ke arah Jiraiya.

" Kemampuan sihir yang aku miliki, aku adalah pengguna sihir tumbuhan kuno yang bisa bersatu dengan alam. Aku bisa melihat semua keadaan dunia ini dengan menyentuh tumbuhan apapun yang aku sentuh, kemudian membaca kejadian yang berada di sekitar tempatku berada dalam radius sepuluh kilometer. Enam bulan lalu, sekitar di Barat Laut Kusagakure di dekat hutan perbatasan dengan Iwagakure, aku yang penasaran dengan pertahanan Kerajaan Iwagakure itu menyentuh pohon yang memiliki radius yang cukup untuk mengecek keadaan militer mereka dan aku terkejut melihat jika Jendral Minato, beserta beberapa _magic knights_ Konoha yang belum kembali juga beberapa penduduk desa Negara Api yang hilang di rantai berjalan tertatih-tatih di bawah _magic knights_ Iwagakure ke Hutan Utara jika aku tidak salah. Aku ingin mencoba untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh, tapi tiba-tiba saja aliran sihir gelap yang sangat kuat mematahkan aliran sihir milikku." jelasnya membuat mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya.

" Pengguna _Dark Magic_ selain Naruto?" tanya Orochimaru yang menangkap semua penjelasan Zetsu itu.

" Sepertinya juga begitu." konfirmasi Zetsu mendengar pertanyaan Orochimaru itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya. Pemuda itu tidak menyangkah jika ada pengguna sihir yang sama sepertinya di dunia ini, dan lagi siapa yang bisa menguasai sihir kegelapan yang bisa mematahkan sihir kuno milik Zetsu dalam jangkauan luas. Dia sangat yakin jika orang yang menguasai sihir kegelapan seperti dirinya juga bukanlah penyihir sembarangan. Naruto berpikir jika cuma dirinya sajalah yang menguasai sihir kegelapan di dunia ini, tapi ternyata pemikiriannya terlalu naif.

' Pengguna _Dark Magic_ seperti diriku. Ini sepertinya akan sangat sulit jika aku berhadapan dengan penyihir itu dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang.' batin Naruto terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Flashback_

 _" Pengguna Dark Magic sama sepertiku?" tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Zetsu, sedangkan pria itu mengangguk serius mendengarnya._

 _" Benar tuan muda Naruto. Saya sangat yakin sekali jika di Iwagakure ada seseorang pengguna Dark Magic seperti anda." jawabnya dengan mimik wajah serius yang terlukis di wajahnya. Naruto yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya itu kemudian menatap tajam ke arah pria berambut putih hitam itu._

 _" Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu jika ada pengguna Dark Magic selain diriku di dunia ini?" tanya Naruto tapi kedua azurenya langsung membulat, menyadari sesuatu yang sempat dirinya lewatkan._

 _" Vanaheim, bukan hanya sebagai sihir yang membuat lingkungan menjadi hutan belantara tapi juga bisa menggunakan tumbuhan-tumbuhannya sebagai pencari informasi yang akurat." jawabnya yang kemudian melihat Zetsu tersenyum mendengarnya._

 _" Anda benar sekali, Tuan Muda Naruto. Saya sudah sampai ke tingkat itu dan tumbuhan dari sihir itu hanya sampai dua bulan bertahan. Kaguya menjual beberapa tanaman-tanaman itu kepada penduduk Iwagakure. Selama itu, aku menyelediki tentang kehidupan Kerajaan itu, tapi aku merasakan ada yang janggal." jelas Zetsu sedikit tidak yakin terlihat Naruto yang sedikit mengerutkan kening mendengarnya._

 _" Janggal?" tanyanya bingung terlihat Zetsu yang mengangguk mendengarnya._

 _" Benar. Keadaan Kerajaan Iwagakure benar-benar berbeda dibanding dua tahun yang lalu. Hamba merasakan jika hawa kehidupan semua penduduk mereka perlahan-lahan terhisap ke suatu tempat. Baru saja hamba ingin mengecek lebih jauh, tiba-tiba saja koneksi dengan semua tumbuhan yang di beli penduduk-penduduk itu tiba-tiba saja terputus dengan pikiran hamba." jelasnya membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Kolonel muda itu teringat dengan percakapannya dengan beberapa Jendral khusus beberap saat lalu._

 _" Kalau begitu, apa kamu tahu bagaimana dengan keadaan Jendral khusus Uzumaki Minato juga beberapa magic knights yang bersama dengannya?" tanyanya terlihat Zetsu yang berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat semua yang selidikinya itu. Tersentak kecil, kemudian pria itu menatap Naruto yang menunggu jawabannya itu._

 _" Hamba pernah sekali melihat sosok Jendral khusus Minato beserta belasan magic knights yang di giring oleh magic knights Iwagakure ke suatu tempat enam bulan lalu." jelasnya membuat Naruto yang mendengar melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tangan kanannya mengelus dagunya lembut._

 _' Kemungkinan besar jika Jendral khusus Minato masih selamat. Iwa tidak bodoh membunuh begitu saja seorang Jendral tinggi Konoha tanpa menggali informasi penting dari beliau.' batinnya berpikir diam dengan Zetsu yang menatap diam ke arah tuan mudanya, sedangkan Toneri juga Kaguya saling melirik satu sama lain, menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan tuannya itu. Menatap ke arah pria di depannya itu, Naruto memberikan senyum kecil._

 _" Terima kasih atas semua informasi yang kamu berikan kepadaku, Zetsu. Sekarang sebaiknya kita bertemu dengan Jendral Kakashi." kata Naruto yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya._

 _" Tunggu tuan muda Naruto." panggil Zetsu membuat Kolonel muda itu menghentikan langkahnya, menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri._

 _" Ada apa, Zetsu?" tanyanya terlihat pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap lurus ke azure tajam pemuda itu._

 _" Maaf atas kelancangan saya tuan Naruto, apakah anda akan pergi ke Iwagakure sekarang?" tanyanya hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan pria itu terlihat azurenya sedikit membulat, yang tidak lama setelahnya terdengar kekehan pelan._

 _" Aku tidak sebodoh itu Zetsu. Mendengar semua ceritamu, dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang aku tentu saja akan kalah menghadapi penyihir yang memiliki keahlian yang sama denganku, juga tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Kerajaan dalam situasi seperti ini. Kita akan membahasnya nanti bersama Jendral Kakashi setelah keadaan Kerajaan sudah stabil dan dalam masa itu juga, aku harus mengembangkan kemampuanku." katanya yang kemudian dirinya menatap lurus, mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, menatap langit malam yang begitu indah dengan hembusan angin malam tenang. Zetsu yang mendengar jawaban dari tuannya itu tersenyum kecil, dirinya sungguh mengidolakan sosok pemuda itu, bukan hanya jenius tapi juga sangat bijaksana mengambil langkah untuk bertindak._

 _" Hamba juga akan berjuang keras menguasai sihir-sihir yang ada dalam grimoire hamba, agar hamba bisa berguna untuk anda, tuan muda Naruto." katanya sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah punggung pemuda itu, begitupula Kaguya juga Toneri yang melakukan tindakkan yang sama. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pria itu tersenyum tipis yang kemudian dirinya menatap ke depan, mengambil satu langkah maju._

 _" Ikut aku." katanya yang kemudian kaki kokohnya mengambil langkah lainnya._

 _End Flashback_

Lamunan pemuda itu buyar ketika dirinya melihat Kushina yang berdiri tiba-tiba dengan kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Raut wajah wanita cantik itu campur aduk, sedih, lega, bahagia, bergabung menjadi satu setelah mendengar berita suaminya yang kemungkinan masih hidup dari Zetsu.

" Mi-min-nato ma-mas-sih hi-hid-dup….?" isaknya dengan tangan kanannya yang meremas bajunya tepat di jantungnya. Dia tidak menyangkah jika suaminya di kabarkan kemungkinan masih hidup setelah selama delapan bulan tidak bisa melakukan kontak sama sekali. Tsunade yang melihat keadaan wanita Uzumaki itu kemudian bangkin, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

" Syukurlah Kushina. Kita sudah mengetahui jika kemungkinan keadaan Minato masih hidup. Jadi, kamu tenangkanlah dirimu dulu, kita pasti akan menyelamatkannya." kata wanita berambut pirang itu mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut, sedangkan Kushina menggelang mendengarnya sambil mengelap air matanya.

" Kita harus menyelamatkan Minato sekarang." katanya pasti membuat Jiraiya, Orochimaru juga Tsunade terkejut mendengarnya.

" Jangan bodoh, Kushina! Kita tidak boleh mengambil tindakkan gegabah, apalagi Konoha masih dalam pasca perbaikan. Kita tidak mungkin pergi saja meninggalkan keadaan Kerajaan yang dalam keadaan seperti ini." kata Jiraiya tegas dimana Orochimaru yang mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

" Benar Kushina. Apalagi kita masih belum mengetahui kemampuan sebenarnya _magic knights_ Iwagakure setelah mendengar jika mereka memiliki pengguna _Dark Magic_. Jangan melakukan tindakkan yang bisa membahayakan nyawamu sendiri, Kushina." katanya tapi terlihat Kushina yang menggeleng kepala.

" Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah mengetahui keadaan Minato, maka aku akan menyelamatkannya sekarang." katanya yang hendak pergi, tapi di tahan oleh Tsunade, terlihat iris violetnya menatap tajam ke arah wanita itu.

" Lepaskan Tsunade. Minato sedang menungguku." desisnya tajam sedangkan Tsunade menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Jangan ambil tindakan gegabah, Kushina. Sebaiknya kita pikirkan dulu rencana untuk menyelamatkan Minato juga yang lainnya. Bukan hanya kamu saja yang merasakan kehilangan Kushina, tapi semua _magic knights_ Konohapun ingin mereka juga kembali." jelasnya.

" Aku juga sependapat dengan Jendral Tsunade. Anda yang di selimuti oleh emosi tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita tunggu keadaan Kerajaan cukup stabil, kemudian kita akan rundingkan dengan petinggi-petinggi Kerajaan nanti." jelas Naruto terlihat Kushina yang menahan amarah mendengarnya.

" Tahu apa kalian tentang perasaanku?! Kami sudah berpisah selama delapan bulan dan saat mendengar keadaan Minato masih hidup, tentu saja aku akan langsung pergi untuk menyelamatkannya!" serunya marah terlihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dengan tangan kanannya memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya.

" Saya tahu bagaimana perasaan anda, sangat tahu malah. Tapi anda harus mengetahui, jika kita salah langkah saja, sama juga kita mengibarkan bendera perang kepada Kerajaan Iwa, padahal keadaan Konoha masih belum stabil juga Kerajaan kita dalam masa-masa kritis yang pasti akan di manfaatkan oleh Iwa maupun Suna. Kumo dan Kiri memang aliansi, tapi tidak mungkin kita harus tergantung kepada mereka berdua karena reputasi Kerajaan kita bisa jatuh. Anda harus tahu bagaimana perasaan orang lain juga yang menunggu kepulangan _magic knights_ yang sama tertangkap dengan Jendral Minato. Kita sudah sangat bersyukur mengetahui jika Jendral Minato juga yang lainnya kemungkinan masih selamat, dan anda harus tahu jika sebelumnya saya melakukan misi di Takigakure yang penduduknya selalu menghilang selama lima bulan, yang ternyata mereka semua di jadikan zombie sebagai prajurit untuk menyerang Konoha. Coba anda pikirkan bagaimana dengan perasaan penduduk Takigakure mengetahui keluarga, sahabat ataupun pasangan mereka di jadikan zombie dan tidak mungkin hidup kembali." jelas Naruto panjang lebar yang langsung saja membuat Kushina terdiam mendengarnya, mencerna semua apa yang di katakan oleh pemuda itu.

" Tenangkanlah diri dan jernikan pikiran anda. Kita sudah tahu keadaan mereka, seharusnya kita berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka semua. _Magic knights_ Iwagakure juga tidak bodoh, karena aku sangat yakin jika mereka pasti mencoba menggali informasi tentang Kerajaan kita. Kita pasti akan rundingkan ini dengan petinggi-petinggi Kerajaan nanti, jadi bersabarlah." lanjutnya membuat Kushina semakin membisu mendengarnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, wanita Uzumaki itu menghembuskan nafas lelah yang kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, menyandarkan punggungnya lelah sambil tangan kanannya menopang keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berat.

" Maafkan aku. Aku memang egois dan juga tidak sabaran melakukan tindakan. Aku sebagai seorang Jendral khusus merasa sangat rendah dengan pangkatku ini setelah mendapatkan teguranmu. Apa yang kamu bilang bisa di terima secara logika karena kita masih belum mengetahui kemampuan yang sebenarnya semua penyihir Iwagakure. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." katanya lemah membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya manarik sedikit sudut bibir kanannya.

" Tidak apa-apa, saya sangat mengetahui bagaimana perasaan anda. Tetapi alangkah baiknya kita membahas ini dengan kepala dingin dan memikirkan langkah-langkah apa yang harus kita ambil untuk menyelamatkan Jendral Minato beserta yang lainnya tampa ketahuan oleh musuh." katanya terlihat Kushina yang mengangguk lemah mendengarnya. Tsunade duduk di samping wanita itu, menepuk lembut bahu sahabatnya yang masih bersedih.

" Naruto, kamu sebenarnya berumur enam belas tahun atau berapa?" celutuk Sara tiba-tiba membuat Kolonel muda itu menaiki alis kanannya heran.

" Maksud Kak Sara apa?" tanyanya bingung.

" Perkataanmu seperti seorang pria yang bijak untuk seumuranmu, padahal Kimimaro juga diriku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Aku yakin juga banyak pria-pria dewasa di sini tidak sampai berpikir sejauh seperti yang kamu pikirkan." jelasnya terlihat Naruto yang mengerutkan kening heran, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Kimimaro, Jiraiya juga Orochimaru yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Pikiranmu sungguh dewasa Naruto. Jujur saja, aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda yang seumuran denganmu, tapi logika yang kamu miliki begitu bisa di terima. Aku yang bersahabat dengan Minato sejak lama tidak memiliki pikiran yang begitu luas sepertimu." kata Orochimaru menjawab kebingungan pemuda tampan itu.

" Kamu ternyata sudah dewasa Naruto. Ayah sungguh bangga memiliki putra sepertimu." kata Kimimaro tersenyum tulus, terlihat Ryuusuke dan Daisuke yang tersenyum lebar, Azumi yang tersenyum tipis, juga Chika yang mengangguk cepat mendengarnya.

" A-ayah bicara apa? Tentu saja Naru harus bersikap dewasa karena Naru adalah seorang lelaki yang kelak akan menjadi kepala keluarga." jawabnya sedikit gugup juga rona pink sangat tipis muncul di kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu mengambil cangkir tehnya yang langsung meneguk habis isi cangkirnya tersebut, kemudian menyambar asal dokumen yang ada di mejanya lalu membukanya, pura-pura membaca isi dokumen itu untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Jiraiya, Kimimaro, Sara, Tsunade juga Orochimaru terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Kolonel muda yang salah tingkah itu, sedangkan Shion membawa semangkuk sup sayuran, mendekati pemuda itu.

" Naru, kamu belum makan, bukan?" tanyanya lembut membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum kecil. Shion meletakkan pelan mangkok keramik itu di atas meja pemuda itu beserta sendok yang sudah ada di dalam mangkoknya. Naruto melirik ke arah Zetsu juga Toneri yang ada di belakangnya itu, beserta Kaguya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

" Zetsu, Toneri, Kaguya, apa kalian tidak capek berdiri terus? Aku yakin kalian pasti lelah menuju kemari untuk bertemu denganku. Sebaiknya kalian duduk, dan makanlah bersama dengan kami." kata Naruto.

" Tapi Kolonel…" kata Zetsu terputus melihat Naruto yang menggeleng cepat mendengarnya.

" Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Aku bukanlah pemimpin yang memaksakan anak buahnya harus patuh kepadaku. Kita di sini adalah keluarga, tidak ada yang namanya perbedaan di sini, jika sampai adapun sebaiknyaa angkat kaki dari dalam squareku karena aku tidak membutuhkan orang seperti itu." jawabnya cepat membuat Zetsu terdiam mendengarnya yang tidak lama setelahnya tersenyum kecil, membungkuk hormat ke arahnya, begitupula Toneri dan Kaguya.

" Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda, Kolonel." kata mereka serentak membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengangguk.

" Bergabunglah dengan mereka semua. Shion, boleh aku minta tolong buatkan tiga teh lemon untuk mereka ataupun teh ginseng?" tanya Naruto terlihat gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya, mengangguk semangat.

" Tentu saja, Naru." katanya semangat membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu dirinya melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zetsu juga Toneri tiba di kamar Lee. Mereka berdua sementara tinggal dengan pemuda berambut mangkok itu sementara karena sebelumnya Kakashi harus menyiapkan dua kamar kosong untuk mereka bertiga. Kedua saudara itu melihat kamar yang cukup luas dengan ukura meter itu, belum termasuk hitungan luas kamar mandi juga toilet. Kamar yang di dominasi dengan warna hijau muda itu, dengan sebuah tempat tidur tingkat dua yang cukup luas, lemari pakaian dan sebuah meja belajar. Kamar yang begitu rapi, terlihat buku-bukunya tersusun di rak dinding di atas meja belajar ruangan itu juga ada beberapa map di atas meja belajar yang kedua bersaudara itu yakini adalah dokumen kasus.

" Maaf, aku belum mempersiapkan semuanya karena aku tidak tahu akan ada anggota baru yang bergabung dengan squad kami." kata Lee sedikit bersalah, terlihat Zetsu yang menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Tidak masalah, lagi pula kami juga tiba-tiba datang." katanya membuat Lee tersenyum mendengarnya. Pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam, diikuti Toneri yang ada di belakangnya, sedangkan Lee menutup pintu kamarnya, mengunci pintu tersebut. Kolonelnya memintanya agar sementara kedua anggota baru mereka itu tidur di kamarnya, sedangkan Kaguya bersama dengan Hinata. Lee tentu saja tidak keberatan karena dirinya ada teman bicara sebelum beristirahat. Zetsu juga Toneri meletakkan tas sihir mereka masing-masing di pojok ruangan, yang kemudian Toneri mengambil sebuah handuk panjang berwarna putih dengan pakaian santai miliknya.

" Maaf Lee, bolehkah saya meminjam kamar mandinya?" tanya pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu, terlihat Lee yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Silakan pakai saja. Buat suasana kalian seperti di rumah sendiri." kata Lee terlihat Toneri yang tersenyum tipis, mengangguk berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu yang kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati pintu yang ada di sebelah kanan pojok, membuka pintu tersebut yang kemudian dirinya masuk ke dalam lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Tidak berselang lama, terdengar suara air _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi itu menandakan jika Toneri sedang membersikan diri. Zetsu berjalan di tengah ruangan, yang kemudian dirinya menduduki tubuhnya di atas karpet hijau tersebut, menatap sekeliling.

" Suasana kamar yang begitu tenang, Lee. Aku sangat suka suasana kamarmu ini." aku Zetsu merasakan ruangan Lee yang begitu tenang, apalagi dirinya bisa merasakan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi di dalamnya.

" Benarkah? Aku sungguh senang mendengarnya." kata Lee yang sekarang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai dengan kaos oblong biru muda dan celana pendek berwarna hijau daun itu. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati pria berusia awal dua puluan itu, duduk di sisi kanannya dengan kaki yang melipat kakinya menatap ke arah Zetsu yang mengangguk.

" Kamarmu sungguh nyaman Lee. Aku sangat suka dengan suasana yang tenang seperti ini." kata Zetsu memuji kembali kamar pemuda itu, terlihat Lee yang tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

" Aku senang kalau begitu. Neji, Kiba juga Shikamaru bilang jika kamarku nyaman. Kami berempat biasanya sering berkumpul saat istirahat seperti ini. jawabnya membuat Zetsu kepikiran sesuatu.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apakah mereka bertiga selalu bersifat seperti itu kepada _magic knights_ lain?" tanya Zetsu ingin tahu, terlihat Lee yang berpikir sejenak, menggeleng pelan.

" Mereka bertiga sebenarnya baik, aku berani bicara seperti itu karena selama dua bulan lebih bersama dengan mereka. Neji yang walaupun dingin tapi sebenarnya adalah sosok kakak tertua di antara kami jika tidak bersama dengan Kolonel Naruto, Shikamaru yang pemalas tapi di balik itu otaknya berpikir berbagai macam strategi perang, lalu Kiba yang walaupun pemberontak dan selalu melanggar peraturan tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang menyenangkan. Mereka hanya tidak suka ada orang yang akan merepotkan Kolonel kelak. Seperti lady Hinata, dulu dia yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dalam medan pertempuran yang sesungguhnya, sekarang dia menjadi anggota yang paling penting karena kemampuan penyembuhnya." jelas Lee terlihat Zetsu yang mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Hanya saja, kami tidak bisa membantu banyak Kolonel." lanjut Lee sendu, terlihat Zetsu yang mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

" Maksudnya?" tanya pria itu tidak mengerti membuat Lee menghembuskan nafas panjang, tersenyum sendu.

" Kemampuan penyembuh milik lady Hinata selalu di tolak oleh tubuh Kolonel Naruto. Kami tidak tahu kenapa, yang pasti jika kondisi Naruto masuk kritis, kami selalu khawatir dengan keadaan tubuhnya, apalagi lady Hinata yang selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri tidak bisa menolong Kolonel waktu di _dungeon_ saat melawan Diablos." jelasnya membuat Zetsu sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Diablos? Kamu bilang Diablos?" tanyanya memastikan jika pendengarannya tidak salah. Lee yang mendengar pertanyaan pria itu mengangguk mantap.

" Benar. _Diablos Overlord of Hell,_ Kolonel Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya juga _Boss_ itu melakukan _summoning contract_ dengan Naruto juga." jelasnya membuat Zetsu terdiam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

' Dalam sejarah mendiang Kaisar Solomon yang aku dengar dari ayah kalau Diablos pernah sekali di kalahkan oleh mendiang Kaisar, tapi iblis itu menolak mentah-mentah melakukan kontrak dengan beliau, dan yang anehnya, Diablos dengan tangan terbuka menerima hubungan kontrak itu kepada tuan muda Naruto.' batinnya terdiam, tapi dirinya tersentak seperti mengingat sesuatu. Tangannya dengan cepat langsung menyambar tas sihir miliknya, yang kemudian dirinya membuka tasnya itu, memasukkan tangan kanannya untuk mencari sesuatu. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan sampul hitam usang juga beberapa bagian yang sudah terkelupas. Zetsu membuka buku itu cepat, mencari halaman yang masih diingatnya itu, sedangkan Lee yang penasaran menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekat, melihat isi buku tersebut. Zetsu menghentikan pencariannya itu, terlihat sebuah halaman yang terlihat dalam huruf aneh, membuat Lee bingung melihatnya.

" Aku tidak bisa membacanya." katanya terlihat Zetsu yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Usia buku ini sudah melebihi dua puluh ribu tahun dan ini adalah bentuk tulisan Yahudi Kuno." jelasnya membuat Lee mengerutkan kening bingung.

" Bahasa itu? Kenapa aku baru mendengarnya?" tanyanya ingin tahu, tapi Zetsu mengabaikannya karena dirinya lebih fokus membaca isi buku tersebut. Kedua mata topaznya melihat setiap tulisan yang tertera di kertas usang itu, dan otaknya menerjemahkan arti-arti kata yang di pelajarinya dari mendiang ayahnya itu.

" Ini dia!" serunya tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia membuat Lee yang ada di sampingnya terjengkang kaget mendengarnya.

" Legenda mengatakan, di dunia ini ada tiga makhluk yang kekuatannya setara dengan Dewa. Makhluk pertama adalah penguasa dunia malam yang begitu gelap juga sangat kejam dengan kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan dunia; Makhluk kedua adalah sang penguasa lautan luas, konon diri-Nya tinggal titik terdalam yang tidak bisa di terdeksi oleh makhluk lainnya, dan yang terakhir adalah, makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan bisa membuat dunia langit jatuh akan kekuatan yang di milikinya, juga Dia adalah makhluk yang paling kuat di antara mereka bertiga." baca Zetsu menerjemahkan isi dari tulisan itu. Lee yang mendengar kalimat yang di baca pria itu tertarik.

" Tiga makhluk Legenda? Apa itu para _divine beasts_?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

" Bukan. Ketiga makhluk itu bahkan bisa membunuh kesembilan _divine beasts_ yang ada di dunia ini jika kekuatan mereka di gabungkan." terdengar suara seseorang dari kamar mandi, terlihat Toneri yang mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih polos dengan celana panjang putih panjang. Lee menatap ke arah Toneri yang berjalan mendekati mereka, duduk bergabung dengan keduanya itu.

" Ketiga makhluk itu menurut legenda masih memiliki hubungan dengan ketujuh puluh dua iblis yang di kuasai oleh Kolonel Naruto." lanjutnya lagi membuat Lee membulatkan kedua matanya, sedangkan Zetsu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Menurut cerita mendiang ayah kami, mereka memiliki ikatan satu sama lainnya karena mereka semua di pimpin oleh satu iblis yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat. Iblis itu menurut legenda konon adalah salah satu malaikat tinggi yang di utus oleh Sang Pencipta untuk mengatur dunia bawah yang sekarang kita kenal adalah, _**Azazel, Lord of Inferno**_." ucapnya membuat Lee terkejut mendengarnya.

" A-aza-ze-zel…" katanya tidak percaya yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua bersaudara itu.

" Benar sekali. Leluhur kami juga mempercayai Yang Mulia Azazel sebagai Dewa Keselamatan juga Dewa Pembawa Keberuntungan. Walaupun diri-Nya sebenarnya adalah Raja Neraka yang menghukum roh-roh manusia karena jatuh ke dalam dosa, Yang Mulia Azazel adalah Dewa yang sangat baik." jelas Zetsu yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Toneri.

" Yang Mulia Azazel walaupun tinggal di Neraka dan menjadi seorang Iblis, tapi dia masih memiliki sisi Malaikatnya, walaupun sangat sulit di tunjukkan kepada pengikut-pengikut-Nya karena dia tidak mempercayai manusia. Manusia di matanya adalah sosok yang mudah di manipulasi juga sangat mudah jatuh ke dalam dosa." lanjut Toneri.

" Jadi, ayahnya Naruto adalah seorang 'Tuhan' yang menguasai dunia bawah?" tanya Lee yang langsung saja menutup mulutnya kembali karena melihat Zetsu juga Toneri menatap ke arahnya.

" Ayah Naruto?" beo Zetsu juga Toneri bersamaan, sedangkan Lee menggeleng kepala cepat mendengarnya. Toneri menyipit mata curiga melihat gerak gerik Lee yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup.

" Jawab kami dengan jujur Lee, apakah putra Yang Mulia Azazel adalah Kolonel Naruto itu sendiri?" tanyanya tajam terlihat Lee yang salah tingkah. Zetsu juga Toneri menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut mangkok itu, membuat Lee meneguk ludah beberapa kali merasakan hawa imitasi yang begitu besar. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, merasa percuma saja menyembunyikannya dari mereka berdua juga dirinya mengutuk kebododhannya yang begitu mudah keceplosan.

" Tapi aku ingin kalian merahasiakan ini dari orang lain." katanya terlihat Zetsu juga Toneri yang mengangguk paham mendengarnya. Lee menarik nafas sejenak, yang kemudian di hembuskannya kembali, lalu memposisikan dirinya agar merasa nyaman.

" Benar. Naruto adalah putra dari _Azazel, Lord of All Demons_. Kami bertemu dengan beliau saat melakukan ujian di dalam _dungeon_ melawan _Diablos, Overlord of Hell_." jelasnya membuat Zetsu juga Toneri terkejut mendengarnya.

" Jadi benar, jika tuan muda Naruto adalah orang yang sangat 'spesial'?" bisik Zetsu pada dirinya sendiri. Dirirnya beserta kedua adiknya pernah mendengar cerita jika sebelum ayah mereka meninggal, beliau sempat bermimpi bertemu dengan titisan Azazel yang mengatakan jika Dewa kepercayaan mereka itu memiliki seorang putra yang tinggal di dunia ini bernama Namikaze Naruto. Saat itu Zetsu berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan kedua adiknya yang masih berumur awal belasan, ayahnya memberikan mereka bertiga grimoire kuno yang merupakan titipan dari mendiang Kaisar Solomon, yang merukana grimoire yang mereka gunakan sekarang. Ayahnya berpesan kepadanya agar melindungi putra satu-satunya dari Dewa pelindung mereka dengan segenap kekuatan yang di miliki, makanya mulai saat itu juga, Zetsu berlatih keras agar bisa menjadi penyihir yang pantas bersanding dengan tuan mudanya itu, begitupula Toneri juga Kaguya yang berlatih bersama dengan dirinya. Sebagai keluarga yang melayani Kaisar Solomon turun temurun, Zetsu, Toneri juga Kaguya bersumpah di depan makam orang tuanya akan melayani tuan muda mereka dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga dan merekapun sudah menyerahkan jiwa mereka kepada Dewa mereka sendiri akan melayani putra beliau sebaik mungkin. Zetsu menatap adiknya itu, terlihat Toneri yang juga membalas menatap ke arahnya. Kedua saudara itu seperti paham satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Shion yang duduk di sisi kanan ranjang besar milik kekasihnya itu gugup. Gadis cantik itu mengenakan piyama hijau toska polos yang sedikit kebesaran, yang memang sengaja agar tidak memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Kimimaro, Sara juga keempat adik-adiknya itu memilih menginap semalam di penginapan yang ada di pinggir Kerajaan dan besok mereka berencana akan pulang. Sebelumnya, Sara sempat membisikkannya agar melakukan gerakan yang bisa menarik perhatian kekasihnya itu, tapi jujur saja, dirinya tidak tahu harus melakukan gerakan seperti apa.

' Kak Sara, tolong aku.' batinnya menangis karena jujur, dirinya sama sekali tidak harus melakukan apa, menggoda kekasihnya saja tidak bisa, apalagi memberikan gerakan yang membuat libido kekasihnya naik, malah dia ingin sekali mengubur dirinya sekarang karena malu. Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat gadis itu terjengit kaget dalam dunianya sendiri. Naruto yang menggunakan kaus tampa lengan berwarna hitam polos ketat yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan celana _training_ hitam panjang dengan garis putih memanjang yang ada di sisinya itu, tersenyum tipis melihat gerak gerik gelisa gadis itu. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan memutar ke sisi tempat tidur besarnya itu, yang kemudian dirinya tiba di sisi Shion berada. Menduduki bokongnya di pinggir kasur itu, membuat Shion memekik pelan yang kemudian dirinya sedikit menjauh dari pemuda itu dengan wajahnya yang menyamping ke kiri, tidak mampu menatap wajah dirinya.

" Kamu kenapa, Shion?" tanya Naruto lembut melihat tubuh gadis itu sedikit gemetar mendengar suaranya. Terkekeh kosong, pemuda itu sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekati gadis itu, membuat Shion membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat gadis tingkah gadis yang di cintainya itu, kemudian tangan kirinya terangat, menepuk pelan pundak kecil gadis itu membuat Shion tersentak kaget.

" Jika kamu masih belum siap, jangan memaksakan dirimu, Shion." katanya lembut membuat gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah sosok Naruto yang tersenyum teduh ke arahnya.

" Aku mencintaimu bukan karena menginginkan tubuhmu, melainkan aku menyukaimu karena kepribadianmu, sayangku. Jika aku menyukaimu karena tubuh indah yang kamu miliki, aku sudah pasti meniduri gadis-gadis ataupun wanita lain di belakangmu selama dua bulan ini." katanya membuat Shion sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Kedua mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, juga bibirnya yang bergetar menahan isakan.

" Na-nar-ru, a-ak-ku…" katanya terputus terlihat telunjuk pemuda itu dengan lembut menempel di bibir mungilnya.

" Shhtt, jangan bicara apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan perkataan Kak Sara, karena tampa kamu menggodakupun, gairahku akan selalu tinggi jika hanya melihatmu. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, malam juga sudah semakin larut. Kamu pasti lelah bukan?" tanya pemuda itu lembut, terlihat Shion yang mengangguk mendengarnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian pemuda itu naik ke atas ranjang, membuka sedikit lebar selimut hitamnya dengan motif abstrak berwarna putih. Dirinya menepuk lembut bantal sebelah kanannya itu sambil menatap Shion, terlihat gadis itu yang menundukkan kepalanya, menggeserkan tubuhnya masuk ke tengah-tengah ranjang, mendekati kekasihnya itu. Shion membaringkan tubuhnya dalam posisi miring dengan wajahnya yang sedikit di benamkan ke bawah dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat. Naruto yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu terkekeh pelan, yang setelahnya dirinyapun ikut berbaring dengan lengan kirinya di lipat yang di letakannya di atas bantal empuknya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping gadis itu. Naruto menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan tubuh kekasihnya itu sampai di perut, dirinya menatap teduh ke arah wajah gugup kekasihnya itu. Mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan gadis itu, lengan kanannya melingkari pinggang itu, yang otomatis membuat kedua matanya membuka karena terkejut.

" Jangan tidur kaku seperti itu, nanti akan membuat kesehatanmu terganggu. Releks Shion." katanya lembut membuat gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah rupawan kekasihnya itu. Dirinya selalu saja terhipnotis ke dalam kedua azure pemuda itu, seolah-olah di dalamnya terbentang langit yang begitu luas. Tersadar dari lamunannya, gadis cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya dengan wajahnya yang memerah, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Shion menggeser mendekati tubuhnya ke arah pemuda itu, dengan wajahnya yang sedikit bersentuhan dengan dada kekasihnya yang sedikit empuk itu karena bentuk yang gempal.

" Ngomong-ngomong Shion, kita memiliki janji kepada Daisuke, Ryuusuke, Azumi juga Chika yang menunggu adik mereka dari kita. Kamu menginginkan anak pertama kita laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya lembut membuat Shion langsung merona mendengarnya, yang kemudian cubitan sayangpun mengarah di perut pemuda itu, terlihat Naruto yang terkekeh pelan. Tangan kanannya Naruto terangkat ke atas, lalu mengelus rambut pirang panjang gadis itu lembut, sedangkan Shion memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati perilaku yang di berikan pemuda itu kepadanya.

" Aku menginginkan anak pertama kita laki-laki, Naru." kata Shion tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, menatap ke bawah ke arah Shion yang tersenyum.

" Anak pertama kita adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan sepertimu, memiliki sifat dewasa sama sepertimu juga akan menjadi seorang _magic knight_ yang hebat seperti ayahnya." kata Shion lembut terlihat Naruto yang sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tersenyum tipis, pemuda itu menatap ke depan dengan tangannya yang mengelus lembut rambut pirang panjang gadis itu.

" Kalau begitu, anak kedua kita adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik, lembut juga penyayang sepertimu. Anak perempuan yang taat dengan perkataan orang tuanya juga akan membantu kakaknya jika dalam kesusahan." kata Naruto membuat Shion membaru, yang kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum. Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan, menundukkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Shion yang juga menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum.

" Bagaimana? Kamu setuju bukan dengan ciri-ciri anak perempuan yang aku ingini? Jika kamu menginginkan anak pertama kita adalah seorang laki-laki, maka aku ingin anak kedua kita adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik seperti ibunya." katanya dengan mata kanannya yang mengedip ke arah gadis itu, terlihat Shion yang membulatkan kedua matanya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Shion, yang kemudian dirinya mengecup lembut gadis itu, terlihat Shion yang sedikit tersentak dengan perilaku pemuda itu. Setelah sekitar setengah menit, Naruto menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya, menatap ke arah Shion yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

" Kita pikirkan kapan akan membuat adik untuk mereka berempat. Sekarang, sebaiknya kita istirahat." putus pemuda itu terlihat Shion yang merona merah, menundukkan wajahnya yang setelahnya mengangguk paham. Perlahan-lahan, bibir gadis itu sedikit menguap, yang kemudian dirinya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan wajahnya yang merapat ke dada kekasihnya itu membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Mendekatkan bibirnya di pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu, Naruto menghirup aroma lemon yang begitu menyejukkan keluar dari rambut pirang gadis itu, yang perlahan-lahan kedua azurenya juga terpejam, masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi bersama dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari pagi muncul dari ufuk timur, menyinari seluruh wilayah Kerajaan Api. Kaguya yang terbangun dari tidurnya membuka tirai jendela yang membuat sinar sang surya masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar tempatnya berada. Hinata yang masih di balik selimutnya itu ketika cahaya pagi menerpa wajahnya membuat dirinya sedikit menggeliat, yang kemudian perlahan-lahan kedua matanya terbuka memperlihatkan iris lavendernya yang begitu indah. Kaguya yang merasakan jika teman sekamarnya itu terbangun, menyampingkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya yang menyelipkan rambut putih panjang indahnya ke dalam daun telinganya.

" Selamat pagi, Hinata." sapanya di sertakan senyuman begitu menawan kepada gadis Hyuga itu, sedangkan Hinata membalas senyumannya tidak kalah menawan juga.

" Selamat pagi, Kaguya." balasnya. Kaguya tersenyum kecil, lalu dirinya melirik ke arah jendela kaca besar ruangan itu, menatap ke bawah gedung tersebut, tersentak. Dari jauh, dirinya bisa melihat beberapa _magic knights_ yang perlahan-lahan berkumpul di lapangan utama Istana dengan berbondong-bondong, dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, sosok Naruto yang berada di antara jejeran Kolonel Kerajaan Api itu yang sudah menggenakan jubah sihirnya berdiri dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada. Kaguya menatap ke arah jam dinding besar yang ada di tengah ruangan itu, terlihat menunjukkan sudah jam 06.30 pagi, yang tentu saja membuat dirinya panik.

" Gawat! Kita terlambat!" serunya panik membuat Hinata tersentak kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya, membulatkan kedua matanya. Gadis Hyuga itu langsung saja melompat dari atas ranjang empuknya, menatap cemas ke arah Kaguya yang mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

" Ayo kita mandi bersama. Aku tidak ingin _brother_ Neji mengomeli kita karena terlambat berkumpul nanti." katanya yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh gadis Otsutsuki tersebut.

.

.

.

Di lapangan utama Istana Konoha, Naruto berdiri tenang di jejeran para Kolonel Empat Kesatuan Kerajaan Api. Dirinya menatap diam para _magic knights_ yang berbondong-bondong berbaris di hadapan mereka semua, karena hari ini akan di lakukan operasi evaluasi besar-besaran di Ibukota Kerajaan Api. Yahiko yang berdiri di samping pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di belakang kepalanya juga mulutnya yang mengunyah permen karet menatap geli ke arah para _magic knights_ yang hampir terlambat berkumpul hari ini.

" _Damn_ , aku tidak menyangkah kita akan berkumpul sepagi ini." keluh Yahiko membuka suara, sedangkan Naruto yang ada di sampingnya hanya terdiam, tidak menggubris pria itu.

" Selamat pagi, Sir Yahiko, Sir Naruto." sapa Iruka sambil memberikan senyum ramah kepada kedua Kolonel yang sama Kesatuan dengan dirinya.

" Selamat pagi, Sir Iruka." balas Naruto sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah seniornya itu, sedangkan Yahiko hanya memberi senyum lebar kepada pria tersebut.

" Kami tidak menyangkah jika kamu akan secepat ini menjabat sebagai Kolonel Naruto, padahal tebakan kami adalah sekitar tiga bulan lagi kamu akan naik pangkat." terdengar suara seseorang di belakang mereka, terlihat Genma yang menggenakan jubah kebesarannya dengan lencana perak yang ada di sebelah kanan jas sihir abu-abu miliknya dengan Guy yang ada di belakangnya menggenakan jubah kulit hijau tua dan sebuah lencana perak yang ada di dada kanan pria itu. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan kedua seniornya langsung membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah kedua pria itu.

" Selamat pagi, Kolonel Genma, Kolonel Guy." sapanya sopan terlihat kedua pria itu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Jangan kaku kepada kami berdua Naruto, cukup panggil nama kami saja." kata Guy membuat Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, tersenyum ke arah kedua pria itu.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Ko?" tanya Yahiko celingak-celinguk mencari pria yang biasanya selalu bersama kedua Kolonel senior itu. Kedua iris coklatnya menangkap sosok seorang pria seumuran denganya berambut hitam pendek, bermata lavender cerah yang menggunakan jubah kulit abu-abu cerah panjang dengan motif Yin Yang, sedang berbicara dengan Hidan, Itachi juga Shisui. Kedua matanya memicing curiga melihat Ko, Hidan juga Shisui yang berbisik-bisik dengan wajah yang merona, sedangkan Itachi yang ada di dekat mereka di acuhkan, terlihat pria Uchiha itu menghembuskan nafas melihat tingkah laku ketiga pria itu.

" Dasar anak-anak muda." guma Genma sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan terlihat Guy yang terkekeh mendengar perkataan temannya itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, Konan muncul di belakang ketiga pria itu dengan aura angker yang begitu mengerikan, yang langsung saja tampa ampun menghajar mereka bertiga sampai babak belur, sedangkan Nagato yang ada di belakangnya hanya menatap prihati ke arah ketiga sahabatnya itu, begitupula Itachi yang menatap datar mereka bertiga.

" Kalian bertiga pagi-pagi sudah membicarakan hal bodoh! Dan Ko! Kamu itu seorang Hyuga, kenapa kamu bisa ketularan kemesuman kedua pria sialan ini?!" seru Konan marah sambil menarik telinga Hidan juga Shisui keras, terlihat kedua pria itu merintih kesakitan.

" A-am-mpun…" ucap kedua pria itu bersamaan dengan wajah memeles karena pagi-pagi sudah di datangi oleh iblis wanita berambut biru, sedangkan Ko yang jatuh terduduk hanya bisa memberi tawa gugup kepada wanita itu.

" A-am-p-pun Ko-kon-nan ma-man-nis, a-ak-ku ti-tid-dak ak-akn me-meng-gul-lang-ginya la-lag-gi.." katanya terbata melihat amukan sahabatnya itu, dengan Konan hanya menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

" Sudah basi! Kalian sesekali perlu di beri pelajaran. Makan ini!" serunya murka yang mengayuhkan kaki kanannya kuat ke depan, mengarah tepat di selangkangan pria itu, membuat Ko langsung membulatkan kedua matanya.

DUAK!

Kaki wanita itu menendang keras tepat di selangkangan pria itu. Badan pria Hyuga itu langsung menegak ke depan dengan kedua tangannya yang di kepal begitu kuat sampai-sampai memperlihatkat buku-buku jarinya, bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan ekpresi wajahnya yang aneh. Keringat dingin mengalir keluar di pelipis pria itu, juga warna wajahnya berubah menjadi ungu tua dengan kedua bola matanya yang terbelalak ke depan.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriaknya kesakitan yang begitu hebatnya di selangkangannya itu yang langsung saja badannya terbaring di tanah, berguling ke kanan juga ke kiri seperti cacing kepanasan dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang selangkangannya itu. Hidan juga Shisui meneguk ludah susah melihat sahabat mereka yang di aniaya begitu kejamnya oleh Konan, keringat dinginpun keluar dari tubuh kedua pria itu.

" Hahahahaha, kalian energik seperti biasanya." terdengar suara tawa seseorang di belakang mereka semua, terlihat Obito yang berjalan berbarengan dengan Kakashi yang membaca buku orangenya, lalu Ibiki yang berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jasnya, begitupula Asuma dengan rokok yang menyalah di mulutnya. Konan menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap ke arah Obito juga Kakashi yang berjalan mendekati ke arahnya, lalu kedua telapak tangannya menolak kedua kepala Hidan juga Shisui kuat yang hampir saja kedua pria itu terjungkang ke depan, sambil mengelus telinga mereka yang di jewer wanita itu karena panas.

" Jendral Obito dan Jendral Kakashi, gara-gara kalian berdua aku harus mengurus pengikut-pengikutmu yang mesum ini, bahkan Ko pun tertular oleh kalian berdua." geram wanita itu dengan aura angker yang begitu mengerikan keluar dari tubuhnya, terlihat Obito yang menggosok hidungnya bangga sedangkan Kakashi yang merona membaca isi bukunya itu, tidak mempedulikan perkataan wanita tersebut.

 **" Pengikut-pengikut mesum?"** terdengar nada dingin seorang wanita membuat Obito, Kakashi, Ibiki juga Asuma membatu mendengar suara seorang wanita yang mereka kenal, begitupula Nagato, Itachi, Yahiko, Genma, Guy juga Iruka meneguk ludah susah melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sekarang berkobar-kobar begitu membaranya, juga kedua mata wanita itu berubah menjadi merah, sedangkan Konan menatap bahagia wanita tersebut. Obito juga Kakashi melirik satu sama lain, lalu keduanya meneguk ludah susah. Masing-masing telinga kedua pria itu di tarik oleh wanita jelmaan iblis itu keras, membuat kedua Jendral berwibawa itu mengerang kesakitan.

" A-amp-pun N-non-na Ku-kushi-…. Ka-kam-mi ti-tidak me-meny-yeb-ba-kan me-mer-rek-ka me-mes-sum…" mohon Obito yang wibawanya jatuh seketika karena di jewer oleh seorang wanita. Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pria itu yang sekarang mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, terlihat Obito yang menatap horror wajah wanita tersebut yang sekarang menjelma menjadi wanita iblis begitu mengerikan. Wajah Jendral Uchiha itu langusng memucat merasakan tekanan udara di sekitarnya berubah begitu dingin. Ibiki dan Asuma menjauhkan diri mereka dari tempat ketiganya itu, dalam hati mereka berdoa supaya kedua sahabatnya itu selamat sentosa dari amukan iblis wanita yang ada di depan mereka.

" Jendral, semua _magic knights_ sudah berkumpul." kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat wanita itu langsung tersadar kembali ke dunianya, dengan cepat menolak keedua kepala Jendral itu menjauh darinya, membuat Kakashi juga Obito terjengkang ke belakang kuat. Kushina membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihat Naruto yang memegang sebuah dokumen berwarna merah yang terbuka, kedua azurenya menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum tipis.

" Maaf menganggu kegiatan anda Jendral khusus Kushina, tapi semua _magic knights_ kita sudah siap melakukan evakuasi bangunan yang harus kita bangun kembali nanti. Mereka sudah siap menyingkirkan bangkai-bangkai bangunan yang berserakan di empat penjuru ibukota. Jadi, kami semua menunggu perintah dari anda." jelasnya panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan dokumen merah itu kepada wanita Uzumaki di depannya. Kushina berdehem sejenak, lalu menerima dokumen tersebut, membaca semua isi yang ada di dalamnya juga jumlah _magic knights_ yang berpartisipasi, tersenyum tipis.

" Bagus. Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, aku ingin setiap regu Kolonel yang beranggota tiga Kolonel membawa dua ratus sepuluh prajurit. Untuk Kesatuan Kepolisian, kalian bertugas di Selatan, Kesatuan AU di Utara, Kesatuan AD di Barat Daya dan Kesatuan Intelegent kalian di Timur Laut. Ada sebagian wilayah Timur, Tenggara, juga Barat Laut yang sebagian wilayahnya rusak, jadi kalian bisa membagi tugas untuk menyelesaikan bukan?" tanyanya terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum mendengarnya, mengangguk paham.

" Saya mengerti. Anda bisa memulai memberikan arahkan kepada kami, Jendral khusus Kushina." katanya hormat yang kemudian mengambil langkah mundur, bergabung dengan Kolonel-Kolonel lainnya yang menunggu perintah yang di berikan oleh wanita Uzumaki itu. Kushina yang melihat semua Kolonel dari Keempat Kesatuan itu tersenyun kecil, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah pasukan _magic knights_ yang sudah siap melaksanakan tuga mereka masing-masing.

" Baiklah, kita akan mulai operasinya sekarang!" seruya semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama pembagian yang di lakukan Kushina selesai, Naruto yang berdiri di atas kepala Forneus dengan elang emas milik Yahiko yang membawa Iruka bersama pria itu, diikuti kupu-kupu kertas Konan yang membawa square Yahiko, naga angin Neji yang membawa Lee, Kiba, Hinata juga Shikamaru, elang biru kehitaman Toneri yang membawa Zetsu dan Kaguya, juga rajawali hitam milik Hayate yang membawa Mizuki juga Ebisu, diikuti mahkluk-mahkluk panggilan lainnya yang mengikuti mereka menuju ke selatan ibukota Kerajaan Api. dari jauh, kedua azurenya bisa melihat jika kota selatan, tempat kelahirannya hampir semuanya hancur rata dengan tanah akibat serangan yang di lakukan Yonbi kemarin. Beberapa bangunan ada yang masih utuh, itupun bisa di bilang rusak sedang, dan yang masih berdiri kokoh hanyalah sebuah gereja sederhana milik ayah angkatnya juga panti asuhan beliau yang tidak rusak sedikitpun karena terletak cukup jauh dari lokasi penyerangan. Forneus langsung berenang menuju ke bawah cepat, terlihat dari arus air yang ada di bawah perutnya itu bergerak cepat, diikuti elang emas milik Yahiko, juga yang lainnya mengikuti pemuda tersebut. Tidak berlangsung lama, Forneus sampai juga di lapangan luas tempat panti asuhannya dulu berada, yang kemudian pemuda itu melompat turun ke bawah lalu menatap sekeliling yang ternyata masih sama seperti biasanya. Yahiko beserta Iruka tiba tidak lama setelahnya, terlihat kedua pria itu melompat turun dari elang emas milik pria berambut jingga itu, diikuti yang lainnya juga.

" Apa tidak masalah kita menggunakan tempat ini sebagai _base_ istirahat kita sementara, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko terlihat pemuda itu yang menggeleng.

" Tidak masalah. Aku sudah meminta izin kepada ayah dan beliau mengizinkannya. Kemungkinan kita selesai hari ini atau paling tidak besok memindahkan puing-puing bangunan yang rusak. Kita memiliki pengguna sihir tanah dan petir yang bisa meleburkan puing-puing yang besar, jadi itu tidak masalah." jawabnya membuat Yahiko juga Iruka mengangguk setuju mendengarnya. Ketiga Kolonel itu membalikkan tubuh mereka, menatap pasukan penyihir yang akan membantu membereskan bangunan-bangunan yang hancur itu. Iruka juga Yahiko menatap ke arah Naruto, seperti mengerti maksud dari kedua rekannya tersebut, Kolonel muda itu mengangguk paham, lalu menatap ke depan.

" Aku akan membagikan tugas kalian sekarang. Untuk _magic knights_ perempuan, yang merasa bisa memasak, silakan memisahkan diri." katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke kanan, dimana lapangan kosong berada. Kaguya, Hinata, Tenten, Shizuka, Ayame juga beberapa wanita yang memiliki keahlian memasak berjalan ke tempat yang di arahkan oleh Kolonel muda itu. Naruto menghitung jumlah mereka semua, ada dua puluh lima wanita yang bisa melakukan tugas rumah tangga, dirinya mengangguk sekali kemudian menatap ke arah sisa _magic knights_ yang masih menunggu perintahnya.

" Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Toneri, Hidan Konan, Nagato, Hayate, Ebisu dan Mizuki, aku perintahkan kalian semua untuk memimpin masing-masing maksimal lima belas pasukan untuk membereskan puing-puing bekas bangunan yang sudah rata dengan tanah. Satu hal, jika kalian menemukan bangunan yang sudah tidak layak ataupun akan sulit untuk di renovasi kembali, hancurkan bangunan tersebut." perintahnya terlihat ke sebelas orang itu berdiri tegak yang kemudian menepuk sedikit keras di dada sebelah kiri mereka masing-masing.

" Perintah di terima, Kolonel Naruto!" seru mereka serentak yang kemudian membalikkan tubuh mereka ke belakang, berjalan mendekati para penyihir yang menatap ke arah mereka tersebut. Naruto menatap ke arah Zetsu, terlihat pria itu masih dalam posisinya, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

" Zetsu kamu ikut denganku. Aku yakin kamu sejak tadi ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan kepadaku secara pribadi." kata pemuda itu yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan mendekati Gereja yang ada di depannya itu dengan kedua tangannya di belakang dengan telapak tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya. Zetsu yang mendengar perkataan tuan mudanya itu sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian dirinya mengerti, membungkuk sedikit ke arah tuan mudanya itu lalu berjalan mengikuti pemuda tersebut yang masuk ke dalam Gereja, membuat Iruka, Yahiko, juga orang-orang yang melihat menatap bingung ke arah pria itu. Kiba menatap ke arah Toneri yang sedang membaca nama-nama orang yang ada di dalam map coklat yang berisikan nama nama _magic knights_ yang ikut bersama dengan mereka tersebut.

" Hei kau!" seru Kiba memanggil pemuda itu, tapi Toneri tidak mempedulikannya malah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Menggeram marah karena di acuhkan oleh pemuda itu, Kiba mengambil kasar map coklat yang di lihat Toneri, membuat pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Mau apa kau?" tanyanya tajam ke arah Kiba yang tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

" Apa kau tidak ada telinga? Aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut." balas pemuda itu sengit.

" Aku punya nama anjing. Namaku Otsutsuki Toneri." jawabnya sedangkan Kiba yang mendengar dirinya di panggil anjing oleh pemuda itu mengeram marah.

" Kalian berdua, bisakah untuk tidak memulai keributan?" terdengar suara Mizuki yang bertolak pinggang, geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua pemuda labil yang berkelahi di depannya itu.

" Kalian yang merupakan anggota squad Kolonel Naruto seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik. Nama Naruto-kun bisa tercoreng karena ulah kalian." kata Hayate melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Konan mendekati kedua pemuda itu, kedua tangannya menarik telinga masing-masing pemuda tersebut, membuat Kiba juga Toneri merintih kesakitan.

" Dasar kalian remaja tanggung. Mau aku ledakan hah kalian berdua?" tanyanya dengan aura angker yang di keluarkannya begitu mengerikan.

" A-amp-pun No-n-na Ko-Kon-nan.. di-dia ya-yan-ng mu-mul-lai du-dul-lu." bela Kiba tapi malah membuat Konan menarik lebih keras telinga pemuda Inuzuka itu.

" Kamu masih membela diri, hah?! Tidak sadar jika kamu yang memulai duluan." katanya garang, yang juga wanita itu melepaskan jewerannya terhadap Toneri, terlihat pemuda berambut putih itu mengelus pelan telinga kirinya itu, lalu merebut kembali map coklatnya dari tangan pemuda Inuzuka itu. Mendelik sebentar ke arah Kiba yang merintih kesakitan, lalu dirinya berjalan menjauh dari mereka semua. Hidan yang melihat Toneri berjalan mendekati ke arah para _magic knights_ bantuan itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan tangan kanannya di angkat ke atas, terlihat telapak tangannya mengelus pelan dagu kerasnya itu.

" Nagato, apa ada yang menarik dari pemuda itu di matamu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat pria berambut merah itu menatap ke arahnya dengan memasang wajah bingung.

" Menarik?" beonya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan pria berambut perak itu.

" Ya. Dari fisik saja pemuda itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Aku bingung apa yang membuat Naruto memasukkanya ke dalam squadnya." kata Hidan mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Nagato lalu mencoba menatap ke arah Toneri yang sedang memilih anggota miliknya itu, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada ke lima belas _magic knights_ yang di pilihnya dengan map coklat ada di lipatan tangan kirinya. Pemuda Otsutsuki itu memperkenalkan dirinya seadanya, tampa memberikan senyuman ataupun basa-basi kepada mereka semua. Nagato juga memperhatikan baik-baik semua gerakan yang di lakukan pemuda itu, tidak ada yang mengganjal juga aliran sihir miliknya rata-rata seperti penyihir biasa lainnya.

" Entahlah. Setiap orang memiliki pandangan berbeda-beda bukan? Aku rasa Naruto memiliki alasan sendiri memasukkan pemuda itu ke dalam squadnya." jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, sedangkan Hidan hanya terdiam mendengar penilaian sahabatnya itu.

" Tumben kamu memperhatikan orang lain, biasanya kamu tidak peduli." celutuk Nagato terlihat Hidan berdecak mendengarnya.

" Naruto sudah aku anggap seperti adik sendiri, begitupula Yahiko. Kami berdua tentu saja ingin tahu mengapa Naruto memasukkan _magic knights_ yang memiliki kekuatan sihir biasa-biasa saja, apalagi pria bernama Zetsu itu, tampangnya membuat kami berdua curiga jika dia adalah mata-mata dari Kerajaan Iwa." katanya membuat Nagato meninju pelan otot lengan pria itu.

" Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kamu selalu saja berpikiran negatif dengan orang pendatang." tegur Nagato sedangan Hidan hanya berdecak mendengarnya, pergi menjauh dari sahabatnya itu untuk memilih _magic knights_ yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan Naruto kepada mereka.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang berdiri di dalam Gereja, menatap ke arah salib dengan sosok patung Kristus yang ada di sana, sedangkan Zetsu yang baru masuk ke dalam Gereja sederhana itu, lalu menutup pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Zetsu berlutut hormat sejenak ke arah salib yang ada di belakang altar itu dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah di celup sedikit air kudus yang ada di samping pintu itu, lalu melakukan ritual penghormatan dengan gerakan tangannya kepada patung Kristus tersebut. Setelah melakukan ritual wajib itu, dirinya kemudian bangkit kemudian berjalan mendekati ke arah tuan mudanya itu dalam diam. Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, terlihat azure tajamnya menatap ke arah Zetsu yang berhenti beberapa meter di depannya dengan wajahnya di tundukkan ke bawah. Menghadapkan badannya ke arah pria itu, Naruto menatap diam ke arah Zetsu yang masih setia dengan posisinya.

" Sekarang, keluarkan semua unek-unek yang ingin kamu katakan kepadaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya." kata Naruto terlihat Zetsu yang tiba-tiba saja berlutut di hadapannya, dengan tubuh yang membungkuk dalam.

" Maafkan atas kebodohan hamba, tuan muda Naruto. Hamba baru menyadari jika engkau adalah putra tunggal dari Yang Mulia Azazel tadi malam oleh Rock Lee. Mendiang ayah hamba pernah mengatakan jika keturunan Kaisar Solomon adalah orang yang 'spesial', tapi hamba tidak menduga jika sebenarnya tuan muda adalah sosok yang luar biasa." katanya begitu dalam. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Zetsu awalnya sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak lama setelahnya terlihat sudut bibir kanannya sedikit terangkat.

" Berdirilah Zetsu." katanya berwiba membuat Zetsu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah pemuda itu yang tersenyum sangat tipis ke arahnya.

" Kamu perlu ingat Zetsu, aku ingin kamu melayaniku bukan karena aku adalah anak dari 'Tuhan' penguasa alam bawah, melainkan karena diriku adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto. Kamu sekarang menatapku, berdiri di hadapanku dan setia kepadaku, karena aku adalah aku, bukan karena nama keluarga sendiri. Kamu memang boleh bersumpah dengan ayahku jika akan melindungiku dengan segenap jiwa juga ragamu, tapi kamu harus ingat, jika aku ini adalah tuanmu, dan juga kamu adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Kamu, Toneri juga Kaguya sudah aku anggap keluarga sendiri, jadi kalian bertiga adalah pelayan yang aku miliki. Apa kamu mengerti maksudku, Otsutsuki Zetsu?" tanyanya membuat Zetsu membulatkan kedua matanya, menatap lurus ke arah kedua azure pemuda itu dalam. Tidak lama setelahnya, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas, yang kemudian wajahnya menunduk dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

" Tentu saja. Hamba sangat mengerti apa yang anda sampaikan kepada hamba, tuan muda Naruto." jawabnya terlihat air matanya sedikit mengalir. Keluarga, itulah yang dirinya begitu inginkan di dunia ini. Rasa hangat, kasih sayang, juga saudara yang memahami satu sama lain itulah yang diinginkan oleh pria itu. Dirinya tidak berharap lebih dari tuan mudanya, melayaninya saja sudah membuatnya begitu bahagia, tapi ketika pemuda itu mengatakan jika dirinya dengan kedua adiknya adalah keluarganya, hatinya merasa begitu senang, sangat senang sampai-sampai membuat dirinya tidak bisa bernafas. Sebuah tepukan lembut menyentuh pundak kanannya, membuat dirinya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah sisi kanannya, terlihat seorang pria yang menggunakan pakaian serba putih, berkulit putih dengan iris mata topaz yang sama dengannya, memiliki rambut hitam jabrik, terlihat di wajahnya yang sedikit memiliki garis-garis halus itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Bibir Zetsu bergetar melihat sosok pria yang ada di sampingnya itu, air matanyapun sudah tidak bisa dirinya bendung langi.

" A-ay-yah…" panggilnya terisak, terlihat pria itu tersenyum teduh kepadanya, kemudian wajahnya menghadap ke arah sosok Naruto tidak jauh darinya berdiri tegak yang memancarkan aura yang begitu hangat juga menenangkan hatinya itu. Pria tersebut meluruskan tubuhnya, membungkukku hormat kepada Naruto, yang di balas bungkukkan hormat oleh pemuda itu.

" Anda tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Anak-anak anda adalah penyihir yang hebat, aku yakin mereka bisa melindungkiku. Jadi, anda bisa kembali dengan tenang ke tempat peristirahat terakhir anda." kata Naruto meyakinkan, terlihat pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya, tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat yang di keluarkan pemuda itu. Perlahan-lahan, kedua kaki pria itu menghilang dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang kecil yang begitu indah, lalu setelahnya bagian tubuh juga kedua tangannya, membuat Zetsu membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Ayah!" serunya melihat sosok tubuh ayahnya yang perlahan tapi pasti itu menghilang di hadapannya. Sebulir air mata menetes dari sudut mata terpejam pria itu, yang kemudian terjatuh mengenai lantai Gereja tersebut, yang setelahnya sosok pria itu menghilang sempurna di hadapan mereka semua dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Naruto yang merasakan kepergian roh ayah Zetsu tersebut langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah patung Kristus yang ada di depannya, terlihat kedua azurenya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, pemuda itu menatap ke langit-langit Gereja tempatnya berdiri, dirinya bisa merasakan kesedihan dalam yang di rasakan oleh pria tersebut ketika salah satu orang berharganya meninggalkan mereka di dunia ini. Menundukkan wajahnya sedikit, jempol tangan kanannya mengelap air matanya yang sedikit keluar dari kedua sudut matanya, sedangkan Zetsu yang berlutut dalam keadaan tubuhnya membungkuk dalam, menangis dalam diam melihat kepergian ayahnya untuk selamanya di dunia ini.

Di tempat berkumpulnya para _magic knights_ wanita, terlihat Kaguya yang menyampingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Gereja yang tidak jauh dari mereka itu. Dirinya meremas baju putihnya tepat di dadanya itu, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam Gereja empat beradanya Naruto bersama dengan kakak tertuanya di dalam sana.

" Kaguya, ada apa?" tanya Hinata melihat gadis cantik itu yang tiba-tiba saja tingkahnya menjadi sedikit janggal. Kaguya tersentak kecil, kemudian menatap ke arah Hinata, Tenten, Shizuka juga Ayame yang menatap khawatir ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecil, gadis Otsutsuki itu menggeleng kepala pelan.

" Tidak apa-apa Hinata." jawabnya lemah, tapi bukannya membuat keempat gadis itu tenang, malah membuat mereka semakin khawatir.

" Jangan meyimpan beban sendiri, Kaguya. Kalau kamu ada masalah, ceritakanlah kepada kami. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu." kata Ayame yang di jawab anggukan ketiga gadis itu.

" Iya benar. Ceritakan jika kamu ada masalah kepada kami, siapa tahu kami bisa bantu." kata Shizuka menyetujui perkataan gadis berambut coklat itu. Kaguya yang mendengar perkataan teman-teman barunya itu tersenyum kecil, mengangguk.

" Terima kasih banyak, tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawabnya menyakini keempat teman barunya itu. Hinata, tenten, Shizuka juga Ayame saling menatap satu sama lain, tidak lama setelah mereka menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap ke arah gadis cantik itu sambil memberi senyum kecil ke arahnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, pintu Gereja sederhana itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang berdiri tegak di sana dengan Zetsu yang ada di samping pemuda tersebut. Naruto berjalan keluar duluan, sedangkan Zetsu menutup pelan pintu rumah Kristus itu, lalu berjalan di samping pemuda tersebut. Yahiko, Iruka, Kaguya, Hinata, Ayame, Tenten, Shizuka juga wanita-wanita yang melihat kedua pria itu terdiam, apalagi Kaguya yang terkejut melihat perubahan kakak tertuanya itu. Terlihat Zetsu yang membicarakan sesuatu dengan tuan mudanya itu, yang di sertakan dengan senyum tulus yang dirinya juga Toneri tidak pernah melihatnya setelah kepergian ayah mereka itu, sedangkan Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil. Gadis itu yakin, jika pasti ada terjadi sesuatu di dalam Gereja itu, sampai-sampai membuat kakaknya bisa tersenyum, seperti seorang kakak yang sangat meyayangi adiknya. Kedua azure Kolonel muda itu menatap ke arah perkumpulan gadis-gadis itu, terlihat pemuda tersebut memberikan senyum kepada Kaguya, tapi membuat gadis-gadis lain membatu melihat senyum menawan dari pemuda tersebut. Wajah gadis-gadis itu memerah melihat senyum Kolonel idola mereka yang sangat mahal itu, apalagi Shizuka, Tenten, Hinata juga Ayame yang melihat Kolonel muda itu memberikan senyum mendadak ke arah mereka tentu saja membuat mereka merasa jika senyum itu tertuju untuk mereka.

" Kaguya, kemari!" seru Zetsu dengan tangan kanannya yang melambai ke arahnya, membuat gadis tersebut terkejut. Kaguya lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang membalikkan tubuhnya, menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri terlihat azurenya yang tajam menatap ke arahnya. Mengerti maksud dari kakaknya itu, gadis itu lalu bangkit, berlari pelan menuju ke tempat mereka berdua. Tidak berselang lama, gadis itu sampai juga ke tempat Zetsu juga Naruto yang memunggunginya. Kaguya membungkuk hormat sebentar ke arah Kolonel muda itu, kemudian menatap ke arah mereka berdua bersamaan.

" Kamu pengguna sihir es bukan, Kaguya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak, yang tidak lama setelahnya dirinya mengangguk.

" Benar sekali tuan muda, saya adalah pengguna sihir es." jawabnya membuat Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan, berdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu mengangguk sekali mendengarnya.

" Aku harap kamu bisa bekerja sama dengan yang lain, Kaguya. Dan satu hal yang perlu kamu tahu, tolong panggil aku Naruto saja jika kita tidak dalam waktu bekerja, karena kita adalah keluarga." katanya membuat Kaguya membatu mendengarnya. Zetsu berjalan mendekati ke arah adik perempuannya itu, menepuk pelan pundak gadis tersebut, membuat Kaguya tersadar, yang kemudian menatap ke arah pria tersebut, terlihat Zetsu yang mengangguk mendengarnya. Kaguya menatap ke arah punggung tuan mudanya itu, kemudian dirinya membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam, terlukis di wajah ayunya senyum bahagia yang sangat besar. Dirinya sempat merasa khawatir jika akan membuat kesalahan yang fatal saat bertemu dengan keturunan terakhir Kaisar Solomon itu. Naruto yang merasakan aura yang bersinar begitu kuat di pancarkan oleh gadis itu tersenyum tipis, lalu dirinya berjalan meninggalkan kedua kakak adik itu. Kedua azurenya menatap sosok Yahiko juga Iruka yang sedang mengobrol sesuatu yang sepertinya serius. Berjalan mendekati ke arah kedua Kolonel itu, dirinya membuka suara.

" Yahiko, Iruka, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu membuat kedua pria itu menatap ke arahnya.

" Nar, aku ingin mendengar kejujuranmu." kata Yahiko yang memintanya agar duduk bergabung dengan mereka di rerumputan. Naruto yang mendengar sedikit bingung, tapi dirinya akhirnya duduk juga bersama dengan kedua Kolonel itu.

" Mengenai apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu, terlihat Yahiko yang jadi salah tingkah, sedangkan Iruka hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Naruto memicing mata curiga melihat rona pink muncul di wajah tampan pria tersebut, membuat pemuda itu langsung memperkirakan jika apa yang akan di lontarkan oleh pria yang sudah di anggapnya kakak itu pasti tidak benar.

" Emm..begini…" katanya gugup sambi menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sedangkan Iruka yang ada di sampingnya pun berdecak kesal walaupun jika di perhatikan dengan jelas, ada rona pink tipis yang keluar di kedua pipinya. Naruto menduduki dirinya nyaman dengan kaki kanan yang di tegakan ke atas, sedangkan posisi kaki kirinya di lipat dengan tumitnya yang menyatu di telapak kaki kanannya itu, juga tangan kanannya yang menekuk di lutut kaki kanannya, menatap curiga ke arah pria tersebut.

" Langsung saja bicarakan apa yang ingin kamu utarakan." katanya datar membuat Yahiko yang tadinya salah tingkah berdehem sebentar, menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

" Jawab dengan dengan jujur pertanyaanku. Apa kamu dan Shion tadi malam melakukan emm emmm?" tanyanya serius terlihat kedua azure pemuda itu sedikit membulat mendengar pertanyaan dari pria itu.

" Ptfff.." terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari pemuda Namikaze itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya menutup bibirnya, sedangkan Yahiko yang melihat sikap pemuda itu berdecak kesal.

" Aku serius Naruto. Kami penasaran kenapa tidak ada suara-suara desahan di dalam kamarmu." katanya dengan hembusan nafas berat, frustasi dengan karena sang pelaku menganggap itu hanyalah lelucon baginya. Naruto tertawa dalam hati, pantas saja tadi malam dirinya merasakan kumpulan sihir yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya, ternyata Yahiko dengan orang-orang yang penasaran dengan apa yang dirinya juga kekasihnya lakukan. Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sekarang dengan kedua kaki menyilang ke depan, menatap geli ke arah Yahiko yang merajuk.

" Kamu yang pikirannya terlalu mesum. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu sebelum Shion siap." jawabnya membuat Yahiko berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

" Perempuan itu naif Naruto. Kamu harus menyerangnya duluan, baru mereka akan jujur jika sebenarnya mereka juga mau. Kamu ini terlalu kaku makanya dia seenaknya saja mengaturmu." kesal Yahiko terlihat Naruto menyipitkan matanya tajam.

" Maaf saja, Shion tidak pernah mengaturku, malah dia selalu mengikuti kemauanku. Aku bukan tipe pria yang ingin memaksakan pasangannya hanya untuk melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Aku bukan lelaki seperti dirimu Yahiko, kita memiliki jalur hidup masing-masing." balasnya tajam terlihat Yahiko yang meringis mendengar nada kebencian yang begitu peka di keluarkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

" Santai aja kali Nar, kan cuma bercanda." kata Yahiko akhirnya sambil memberikan senyum lima jari kepada pemuda Namikaze itu, tapi sayangnya sang tokoh utama kita memberi tatapan datar kepada pria itu, ternyata sudah terlanjur tersinggung.

" Bercanda? Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu, Yahiko." katanya dingin membuat jantung pria itu seperti terhujam oleh sebuah pedang tajam sampai menembus sisi tubuhnya yang lain.

" Sudah Naruto, Yahiko, kamu juga. Apa kamu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat kamu bilang seperti itu? Coba kamu dalam posisi seperti Naruto, pasti kamu juga kesal bukan dengan apa yang kamu ucapkan sebelumnya." kata Iruka mencoba menenangkan suasana yang tiba-tiba mencekam itu.

" Iya aku mengerti. Maaf Naruto jika aku sedikit keterlaluan bercandanya." kata Yahiko bersalah. Naruto yang melihat jika pria yang sudah dirinya anggap kakak itu memelas minta maaf darinya terdiam, yang tidak lama setelahnya dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan, mengangguk.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf karena sedikit mudah tersinggung mendengar candaan Yahiko." jawabnya terlihat Iruka yang tersenyum, begitupula Yahiko yang memberi senyum lebar ke arahnya, mengangguk.

" Ngomong-ngomong, berarti untuk sementara Istana akan ramai karena penduduk yang mengungsi ke penginapan yang ada di sana. Aku dengar katanya lebih sebagian penduduk tinggal di _Lowtown_." kata Iruka membuka topik baru.

" Benar. Jendral Kakashi, Jendral Obito, Jendral Asuma juga Jendral Ibiki sudah membagi penduduk yang tinggal di _Low Town_ ataupun yang tinggal di sekitar Istana. _Low Town_ kembali ramai lagi, aku tidak sabar ingin ke sana setelah tugas ini selesai." kata Yahiko semangat, terlihat Iruka juga Naruto yang mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Jendral Ibiki akan melakukan interogasi kepada Gaara?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu, terlihat Yahiko yang berpikir sejenak.

" Hari ini bukan? Memangnya kenapa Naruto?" tanya Yahiko ingin tahu.

" Apa bisa juga jika aku melakukan interogasi dengannya secara empat mata?" tanyanya ingin tahu, membuat Yahiko juga Iruka menggeser tubuh mereka merapat kepada Kolonel muda itu.

" Memang apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan, Naruto?" tanya Iruka pelan, takut terdengar oleh _magic knights_ yang ada di sekitar mereka itu. Naruto terdiam sejenak, yang tidak lama setelahnya dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku tentang pemuda itu. Aku sebelumnya merasakan aliran sihir asing yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, terkesan gelap juga dingin, tapi aku bisa merasakan aliran sihir alaminya yang mencoba melawan aliran sihir asing itu." jelasnya membuat Yahiko maupun Iruka menatap bingung ke arahnya. Pria berambut jingga itu sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda Namikaze itu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

" Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, Nar. Aku sebelumnya sudah merasakan aliran sihirnya, tapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan sama sekali." kata Yahiko yang kemudian membuka kedua matanya menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu. Iruka yang mendengar perkataan pria berambut jingga itupun mengangguk setuju.

" Aku juga setuju dengan perkataan, Yahiko. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan aliran sihir asing, aku rasa itu mungkin aliran sihir Shukaku, mengingat mahkluk itu adalah _divine beast_ yang kekuatannya tidak mudah di kendalikan oleh penyihir biasa. Aku rasa itu mengkin aliran sihirnya yang bercampur dengan Gaara." nilai Iruka tapi membuat Naruto termenung mendengarnya. Setelah lama hening, Kolonel muda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk ke bawah.

" Mungkin saja." jawabnya tapi dirinya masih merasa tidak yakin jika itu hanya perasaannya saja. Yahiko dan Iruka yang melihat semangat pemuda yang ada di depan mereka itu tiba-tiba _down_ tersenyum kecil, kemudian terlihat lengan kanan Iruka terangkat, menepuk pelan bahu kanan pemuda tersebut.

" Kalau kamu ingin mengecek kebenarannya, aku rasa Jendral Ibiki tidak akan melarang jika kamu meminta izin dulu, siapa tahu mungkin Gaara di kendalikan seseorang seperti perkiraanmu." kata Iruka membuat Naruto menatap ke arah pria berkulit coklat itu, tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih Iruka." jawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo semua, ketemu lagi dengan saya Victorianus. Maaf jika saya terlalu lama update, karena saya kepadatan waktu saya di dunia nyata, dan sekaligus maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu reviews kalian semua. Saya bersyukur karena kalian ternyata sangat menyukai cerita saya.**

 **Kita langsung saja ke intinya, untuk debut cerita saya yang 'Light and Dark', maaf sebelumnya saya tidak bisa melakukan update dahulu, karena saya sekarang fokus ke MoSnDM (Master of Solomon and Dark Magic). LnD (Light and Dark) sendiri sudah ada delapan chapters untuk draft. Bukannya saya tidak mau melanjutkan, tapi saya benar-benar ingin berkonsentrasi dengan MoSnDM, karena cerita tersebut memiliki chapter yang cukup panjang. Saya harap jika para pembaca sekalian bisa mengerti keadaan saya, dan berharap bisa menunggu cerita-cerita saya.**

 **All in All, saya mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, dan semoga para pembaca bisa menikmati MoSnDM. Maaf jika saya tidak bisa memberikan setiap chapter memiliki action, karena ini sudah saya scen semua kejadian yang ada, sampai ke ending cerita. Jadi, jika para pembaca yang menunggu kapan ada action, saya mohon bersabarlah.**

 **Sekian dari saya, dan selamat menikmati MoSnDM chapter 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Istana, tepatnya di dalam kamar Naruto, seorang gadis cantik dengan ramput panjang pirang pucat mengenakan piyama hijau toska terbangun dari tidurnya. Shion mengucek-ngucek matanya sejenak, lalu menatap ke sisi kanannya tempat dimana Naruto semalam tidur sekarang sosok pemuda itu sudah tidak ada. Menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, dirinya melihat secarik kertas pesan yang tertera di sana.

 _Selamat pagi , Shion. Jika kamu menemukanku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu, itu berarti aku sedang dalam menjalankan tugas. Kamu bisa jalan-jalan di sekeliling Istana jika kamu merasa bosan di dalam kamar. Aku mungkin akan kembali besok karena kami harus menuntaskan tugas membereskan puing-puing bangunan yang hancur untuk melakukan pembangunan ulang._

Shion yang membaca isi kertas itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya menggeserkan tubuhnya ke sisi tempat tidur, lalu bangkit dari ranjang besar itu. Dirinya merapikan _bed cover_ berwarna hitam putih itu, juga merapikan selimut besar yang sebelumnya dirinya juga kekasihnya gunakan hingga rapi. Menatap sekeliling ruangan yang sangat besar untuk seukuran seorang saja, dirinya melihat jika kekasihnya adalah orang yang cukup rapi. Sebelum mandi, gadis cantik itu membuka dua jendela besar yang ada di ruangan tersebut, kemudian menyapu lantai yang cukup berdebu karena sepertinya kekasihnya tidak sempat merapikan kamarnya sendiri. Setelah melakukan hal itu, gadis cantik tersebut melihat keranjang pakaian kekasihnya yang cukup menumpuk, kemudian dirinya mengangkat keranjang itu, di bawanya ke kamar mandi untuk di cuci, sekaligus dirinya membersikan diri. Sekitar sejam lamanya, akhirnya Shion selesai membersikan diri juga melakukan _laundry_ pakaian kekasihnya. Gadis cantik itu mengenakan _dress_ sederhana di bawah lutut sedikit bercorak gadis-garis vertikal berwarna hijau muda dengan rambutnya yang sengaja di urai. Gadis itu tidak menyangkah jika kamar mandi kekasihnya itu memiliki pintu lain yang tembus dengan perkarangan ruangan tempat yang cukup luas. Dirinya membuka pintu kaca itu dengan di dalamnya di lindungi oleh gorden hitam, lalu menjemur semua pakaian kekasihnya itu di gantungan. Berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas, dirinya menarik nafas panjang menghirup udara segar pagi hari yang begitu cerah. Kedua iris lavender pucatnya menatap ke bawah, terlihat kumpulan-kumpulan penduduk yang mengungsi di istana sedang berkumpul di lapangan luas yang ada di dekatnya itu. Para orang dewasa sepertinya sedang berbincang-bincang, sedangkan anak-anak bermain kejar-kejaran di lapangan Istana. Jangan heran kenapa Istana Konoha mampu menampung penduduk yang jumlahnya lebih dari seribu jiwa itu, karena Istana Konoha merupakan Istana terbesar yang ada di dunia sihir ini. Saat pemerintahan mendiang Kaisar Hashirama juga Perdana Menteri Uchiha Madara, kedua tokoh penting itu melakukan pembangungan besar-besaran di Istana dengan sekitarnya di bangun penginapan-penginapan yang di khususkan untuk rakyat jika terjadi situasi darurat, juga mendiang Perdana Menteri Uchiha Madara membangun kota bawah tanah yang luasnya seperti Istana. Semua hasil bumi yang di hasilkan oleh Kerajaan Api 50% di berikan kepada Istana, hasil tambang sebanyak 40% dan hasil peternakan sebanyak 60%, mengingat para petugas negara yang membutuhkan kebutuhan pokok yang begitu besar. Para pendudukpun tidak mengajuhkan protes, karena pelayanan yang di berikan oleh _magic knights_ Konoha lebih baik, dan mereka selalu memberikan hasil-hasil bumi yang di dapatkan itu kepada Istana selalu yang memiliki kualitas tinggi. Itu sebabnya rakyat-rakyat di Kerajaan Api begitu makmur, dan pernah sekali Istana akan melakukan kesamaan derajat antara _magic knights_ bangsawan dengan kalangan rakyat biasa, tapi mengandung banyak _pro_ maupun _kontra_. Memang benar jika dulu kualitas _magic knights_ dari kalangan rakyat biasa berada di bawah rata-rata, tapi setelah berjalannya waktu, kemampuan merekapun berkembang pesat juga. Walaupun masih ada beberapa yang tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi setelah kemunculan sosok kekasihnya yang bergabung dengan _magic knights_ Konoha, diisukan jika semua bangsawan mendukung jika derajat para penyihir di samakan, dengan syarat sosok kekasihnya bisa menjadi pedoman para _magic knights_ dari kalangan rakyat biasa, tapi juga masih ada yang beberapa tidak mengakui kemampuan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, dirinya sepertinya ingin turun ke bawah mencari sosok Kimimaro, Sara juga keempat adik-adiknya yang mungkin ada di antara penduduk yang sedang berkumpul itu. Membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, yang kemudian di tutup kembali, tidak lupa dirinya mengunci pintu tersebut. Dirinya lalu mengambil jalur ke kanan, berjalan sambil sesekali bersenandung. Shion tidak menyangkah jika dirinya akan tinggal di dalam Istana Konoha yang begitu megah dengan perabotan-perabotan yang sangat berkelas juga ukiran-ukiran yang begitu indah. Sesekali dirinya menyapa beberapa penjaga yang berdiri di pos mereka di simpang empat lorong itu, lalu dirinya mengambil belokkan ke kanan kembali.

" Shion?" terdengar suara seseorang memanggil gadis cantik itu, membuat Shion berhenti lalu gadis berambut pirang membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke belakang, terlihat sosok Kushina yang berdirinya tidak jauh darinya dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang begitu indah sengaja di urai dengan pakaian sihirnya. Shion langsung saja membungkukkan tubuhnya menyadari jika yang memanggilnya adalah salah satu dari Jendral khusus Kerajaan ini.

" Selamat pagi, Jendral Kushina." katanya sopan terlihat Kushina yang tersenyum tipis.

" Tidak perlu formal denganku Shion, cukup Kushina saja seperti biasa kamu panggil aku." jawabnya sambil berjalan mendekati gadis bersuari pirang pucat itu. Shion menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum ke arah wanita Uzumaki itu, mengangguk.

" Baiklah, Bibi Kushina." katanya membuat Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau kemana Shion?" tanya wanita Uzumaki itu ingin tahu setelah dirinya mendekat dengan gadis cantik itu.

" Aku ingin mencari Kak Kimimaro, Kak Sara juga yang lainnya di bawah. Mungkin akan jalan-jalan selagi kami tinggal di Istana." katanya membuat Kushina terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita cari bersama saja? Bibi juga tidak ada tugas hari ini, setelah meminta para Kolonel juga _magic knights_ membereskan puing-puing bangunan, sedangkan Tsunade memerintah para Kapten untuk mendata para penduduk yang tinggal di Istana." katanya membuat Shion tersenyum lebar, mengangguk semangat mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu ayo Bibi, sekaligus Bibi menjadi pemandu kami di Istana, he..he…he.." kata Shion sambil cengegesan membuat Kushina berdecak pinggang, menatap galak ke arah gadis cantik itu.

" Maunya yang gratisan ya?" tanyanya dengan nada pura-pura marah kepada gadis cantik itu, sedangkan Shion tertawa mendengarnya.

" Selagi ada kenalan di Kerajaan, kenapa tidak Bibi. Naru sedang dalam tugas yang Bibi tugaskan kepadanya, jadi dia tidak bisa mengajak kami keliling Istana." jawabnya di sela-sela tawanya, membuat Kushina tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kamu dan Naruto sungguh dekat ya." katanya sambil berjalan, diikuti Shion yang berjalan di samping kiri wanita Uzumaki itu. Shion yang mendengar kalimat wanita itu tersipu malu, terlihat rona pink yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

" Bi-bibi Ku-kushina bisa saja." jawabnya malu-malu, terlihat Kushina yang gemas melihat tingkah labil remaja tanggung seperti gadis cantik di sampingnya itu.

" Ngomong-ngomong Bibi, apa bibi sudah memiliki seorang anak?" tanyanya ingin tahu terlihat Kushina yang tersenyum, mengangguk.

" Ya. Dia juga seorang _magic knights_ juga di Konoha, tapi masih dalam pasukan biasa. Dia masuk ke Kesatuan Kepolisan sama seperti Naruto dan juga seumuran dengan kalian." katanya membuat Shion berdecak kagum mendengarnya.

" Seumuran dengan kami? Aku kira bibi masih belum ada putra karena bibi masih terlihat muda." kata Shion membuat rona pink keluar di kedua pipi wanita Uzumaki itu.

" Muda dari mana?! Bibi sudah berumur 35 tahun. Kamu ini ada-ada saja, Shion." kata Kushina galak tapi bukannya membuat Shion takut, malah terlihat gadis cantik itu tertawa mendengarnya. Kushina menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian dirinya tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

" Bibi harap kamu akan lenggang bersama Naruto, Shion." katanya tulus, terlihat Shion yang menghentikan tawanya, menatap ke arah Kushina dengan senyum kecil.

" Terima kasih Bibi, dan semoga saja Paman Minato baik-baik saja di sana." jawabnya terlihat wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Semoga saja. Setelah ini selesai, kami akan melakukan rapat dan membahas masalah Minato dengan _magic knights_ yang masih belum kembali dari Iwagakure." katanya terlihat Shion mengangguk mendengarnya.

Di Kantor Intelegent, di sebuah ruang interogasi khusus yang seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari metal tebal, terlihat Ibiki beserta beberapa _magic knights_ Intelegent yang menatap layar ukuran empat belas inch, dimana merekam salah satu anggota Kesatuannya sedang menginterogasi Gaara. Selama berjalannya interogasi, pemuda Sabaku itu hanya memasang wajah datar, seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang di utarakan oleh pria di depannya itu. Ibiki yang melihat tingkah Gaara itu hampir saja dirinya menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghilangkan wajah datar menyebalkan pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

" Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja, tuan Ibiki. Aku rasa ini terlalu cepat mengingat mereka melakukan penyerangan kemari. Bagaimana kalau kita beri senggang waktu saja beberapa hari, lalu mencoba menggali informasi lagi." kata Anko yang ada di belakangnya itu, terlihat Ibiki yang menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di satukan di belakang pinggangnya.

" Terserah kamu saja Anko. Aku mau balik ke kantorku dulu." katanya yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang interogasi itu, terlihat Anko juga beberapa _magic knights_ membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Setelah keluar dari ruang interogasi itu, terlihat pria itu menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba saja mendadak sakit.

' Anak manja memang menyebalkan.' batinnya melihat sosok Gaara yang merajuk seperti anak kecil, apalagi mengingat sosok keempat anggota squadya yang seperti pura-pura hilang ingatan. Ingin rasanya dirinya itu membanting mereka semua, tidak perlu hilang ingatan, menghilangkan nyawa mereka juga pria Morino itu mampu jika bukan karena tugasnya yang sebagai penggali informasi di Istana. Menghembuskan nafas kembali, dirinya berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, pria itu ingin menginginkan menjernikan kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. Berjalan menjauh dari ruangan interogasi tempat Gaara berada, dirinya menuju ke pintu keluar kantor Intelegent untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Istana juga kembali ramai, yang pasti akan lebih ketat lagi pengawasan di sekitar Istana karena di isi oleh para penduduk yang tempat tinggal mereka hancur. Ah, dirinya ingin berjalan-jalan ke _Lowtown_ nanti, mengingat jika ada penduduk dari luar Istana yang akan tinggal di sana. Istana ramai begitu menyenangkan, apalagi dirinya bisa melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain lalu lalang di lapangan utama Istana.

" Ibiki, apa yang sedang kamu lamunkan?" terdengar suara seseorang yang menyadarkannya membuat Ibiki mendongakkan wajahnya kedepan, terlihat Obito, Asuma juga Kakashi yang berjalan mendekati ke arahnya. Ah, dirinya tidak sadar jika sudah berjalan di lorong Istana dan bertemu dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

" Oh kalian." katanya singkat terlihat Obito, Kakashi juga Asuma yang menghembuskan nafasnya karena pria itu cuma menjawab singkat seperti itu.

" Kamu kenapa Ibiki? Tidak biasanya kamu melamun seperti ini." kata Asuma sambil menyodorkan kotak rokoknya ke arah pria itu. Ibiki mengambil satu batang rokok milik Jendral AU itu, kemudian dirinya menerima pematiknya juga. Menyalakan batang rokok yang di terimanya itu, kemudian dirinya menghisapnya sebentar, lalu menghembuskan asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka memainkan permainan anak kecil. Keempat anggota dari pemuda itu bermain pura-pura hilang ingatan, sedangkan dirinya tidak mau sama sekali membuka mulut." jawabnya terlihat Asuma yang terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, sedangkan Obito mengambil kotak rokok di sakunya, menyalakan rokok miliknya, begitupula Kakashi yang menerima sebatang rokok dari pria Uchiha itu, meminjam pematik milik Jendral AU tersebut lalu menyalakannya. Obito menghisap sejenak rokok miliknya itu, kemudian di hembuskannya asap putih dari dalam mulutnya.

" Maklumi saja Ibiki, mereka masing anak-anak. Sabar saja hadapi mereka, itupun masih hari pertama." kata pria Uchiha itu terlihat Ibiki yang memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya, sedangkan tangan kanannya terangkat dengan rokok yang di apit di antara jari telunjuk juga jari tengahnya, menghisap zat nikotil itu. Menghembuskan kembali asap keluar dari mulut juga hidungnya, pria itu akhirnya mengangguk paham.

" Kamu ada benarnya juga. Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat untuk menginterogasi mereka. Mungkin aku butuh istirahat sejenak." katanya membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu tersenyum.

" Kaisar juga Perdana Menteri saja tidak memaksakanmu untuk melakukannya, mengingat kita dalam pasca penyerangan. Sebaiknya kamu ambil libur beberapa hari. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke _Lowtown_? Tempat itu sudah kembali ramai seperti dulu, aku jadi ingin berkunjung ke sana nanti malam." kata Kakashi terlihat Obito, Asuma juga Ibiki yang mengangguk setuju mendengarnya.

" Aku juga setuju, siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan hal menarik di sana." kata Obito sambil tersenyum mencurigakan, begitupula Kakashi dan Asuma yang menyengir mendengarnya, sedangkan Ibiki hanya menggeleng kepala mendengar.

" Obito kamu itu sudah punya istri, apa masih belum cukup dengan Rin yang kamu miliki? Lalu Kakashi, bukannya kamu sudah ada Iruka, begitupula denganmu Asuma yang sudah ada Kurenai." kata Ibiki tidak habis pikir dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang bejat itu, sedangkan Obito hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

" Kami ini lelaki sehat Ibiki, jadi wajar saja jika kami melakukan 'petualangan' di luar. Kamu juga biasanya ikut 'berpetualangan' juga bukan? Ingat kita melakukan _party_ di ruangannya Asuma? Aku sungguh menikmatinya." katanya menyengir melihat wajah Ibiki yang sedikit memerah mendengarnya, sedangkan Asuma juga Kakashi tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

" Di antara kita berempat memang kamulah yang paling bijak, dan juga yang paling hebat. Kalau kita mau melakukannya lagi sepertinya tidak bisa di ruanganku, banyak dokumen yang menumpuk di atas mejaku. Lord Danzo sepertinya menghukumku karena tidak tepat waktu mengirimkan laporan kepadanya." kata Asuma membuat ketiga sahabatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja beliau menghukummu, mengingat kamulah yang selalu telat mengirim laporan kepadanya. Sudah tahu beliau banyak mengurusi masalah ini itu, kamu malah menambah banyak pekerjaannya." kata Kakashi di sela-sela tawanya, sedangkan Asuma menghisap rokoknya acuh, tidak peduli dengan perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Jendral AD itu. Menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, dirinya mencerna perkataan sahabat berambut perak itu.

" Mungkin aku harus sedikit lebih serius lagi, sebelum ayahku tiba-tiba mencabut pangkat Jendral AU milikku." katanya membuat Obito menepuk bahu kiri pria Sarutobi itu.

" Sebagai _reward_ nya, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _party_ lagi malam ini? Di ruang kerjaku? Aku sudah melakukan kontak dengan empat wanita muda yang mau melakukannya dengan kita." katanya terlihat Asuma yang menatap ke arahnya, menyengir.

" Tidak masalah. Itu malah membuatku semakin semangat untuk melakukan pekerjaanku." katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, puing-puing kota selatan Konoha sudah hampir semua di bereskan oleh _magic knights_ yang di pimpin oleh Naruto, Yahiko juga Iruka. Karena hari sudah sore, semua Hidan mengusulkan untuk menyudahi saja, mengingat jika hanya menyingkirkan beberapa puing beton yang sudah di kumpulkan oleh mereka. Dengan menggunakan sihir merkuri miliknya, beton-beton tersebut meleleh terkena cairan sihir raksa tersebut.

" Semuanya sudah beres?" tanya pria berambut perak itu, terlihat Nagato, Konan, Mizuki, Hayate, Ebisu, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru juga Toneri mengangguk mendengarnya. Pria itu mengangguk paham, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah para _magic knights_ yang selama ini membantu mereka bekerja, tersenyum.

" Ayo kita kembali ke markas! Pekerjaan kita sudah selesai di sini!" serunya membuat mereka bersorak bahagia mendengarnya. Toneri yang melihat para _magic knights_ yang bersorak hanya menatap diam, kemudian dirinya berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua untuk kembali ke tempat tuam juga kedua saudaranya berada. Dirinya tidak butuh apapun di dunia ini, asalkan bisa bersama keluarga juga tuannya, itu sudah cukup untuknya hidup di dunia ini. Tuannya bisa dirinya harus mencoba akrab dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi jika orang-orang itu kurang ajar kepadanya duluan, dirinya tidak akan mau bertegur dengan orang tersebut. Sebelum bertemu dengan tuan mudanya, dirinya sempat mengira jika sosok Naruto adalah sosok yang menyebalkan, manja dan hal-hal negatif lainnya yang muncul di kepalanya tentang pemuda Namikaze itu, tapi setelah bertemu dengan sosok pemuda tersebut juga mengetahui sifat asli pemuda itu, dirinya menarik kata-katanya kembali karena semua perkiraannya sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan. Naruto adalah sosok pemuda dewasa, bahkan dirinya yakin jika pemuda itu adalah orang yang paling bijak untuk seumurannya. Sifat dingin, tenang namun terkesan bersahabat itu membuat dirinya bisa merasa tenang berada di dekat tuan mudanya, bahkan membuat semangat hidupnya semakin besar. Memang setelah kejadian ayahnya meninggal, dirinya juga kakaknya Zetsu sudah tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi, tapi mengingat mereka memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang harus di lindungi, dia tidak berani menunjukkannya di depan adiknya itu. Sekarang dirinya memiliki tujuan hidup kembali, yaitu melindungi tuan mudanya, generasi terakhir dari Kaisar Solomon yang merupakan penyihir terhebat yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini dari ancaman apapun. Dia sudah berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, juga dirinya hampir sempurna menguasai sihir-sihir terkuat yang di milikinya. Menurut penilaian Toneri sendiri, jika anggota squad tuan mudanya yang sekarang hanya akan membuat beliau terhambat untuk mencapai impiannya dengan kemampuan mereka yang hanya seperti itu, apalagi jika sampai melawan dua mahkluk yang kekuatannya setara dengan dewa sekalipun, malah akan menjadi hambatan saja. _**Leviathan, Overlord of Sea**_ dan _**Bahamut, Envoy of Chaos**_ adalah dua tipe makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan dewa bersama dengan _ **Diablos, Overlord Demon of Hell**_. Di banding dengan sembilan _divine beasts_ sekarang ini dan walaupun kekuatan kesembilan makhluk itu di gabungkan melawan ketiga dewa tersebut, dirinya masih meragukan bisa menjatuhkan mereka bersamaan, apalagi konon katanya _Bahamut_ adalah makhluk yang menurut legenda pernah menghancurkan beberapa planet di luar angkasa. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri, dan konon katanya kedua makhluk itu sangat sulit di temukan di dunia ini. Dirinya sangat yakin, jika tuan mudanya bisa menaklukkan salah satu dari ketiga dewa itu, juga menjadikan Diablos sebagai mahkluk summon miliknya, maka kedua sisa lainnya pasti akan mengikuti tuan mudanya.

' Mulai sekarang, aku harus cepat menyempurnakan sihir terkuatku. Aku tidak boleh membuat tuan muda terbebani dengan kekurangan yang aku miliki sebelum bertarung dengan salah satu dari dua dewa tersebut.' batinnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

" Otsutsuki Toneri." terdengar suara seseorang memanggil pemuda berambut putih itu, membuat Toneri menyampingkan wajahnya ke arah asal suara, terlihat sosok Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba juga Lee yang beberapa meter ada di hadapannya. Memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, dirinya melihat Neji yang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dadanya, menatap datar ke arahnya, Shikamaru yang menguap malas, Kiba yang menatap tidak suka ke arahnya, sedangkan Lee hanya menghembuskan nafas saja.

" Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanya Toneri datar menatap dingin ke arah Neji yang juga menatap dingin ke arahnya.

" Kau jangan belagu di sini. Kami tidak menyakini kemampuan yang kau miliki sampai-sampai Naruto bisa menerimamu juga kedua saudaramu itu bergabung dengan kami." kata Kiba tajam sedangkan Toneri terdiam mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja, temperatur sekitar mereka berlima menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya membuat Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba juga Lee terkejut, kemudian melihat tubuh pemuda berambut putih tersebut yang perlahan-lahan di keluarkan oleh aliran sihir berwarna biru eletrik yang begitu tenang. Kobaran api biru langsung saja mengurung mereka berlima di dalamnya, terlihat api tersebut berkobar begitu liar, membuat keempat pemuda juga yang lainnya menyaksikan hal tersebut terkejut.

" _Blue Flame_?!" seru Nagato tidak percaya melihat api biru kegelapan yang begitu liarnya berkobar memperlihatkan kekuatannya, begitupula Hidan, Konan, Ebisu, Mizuki, dan Hayate yang melihat api itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Neji juga Shikamaru menatap ke arah Toneri yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan datar.

" Kalian pasti tahu bukan legenda seseorang yang menguasai sihir _Blue Flame_? Aku adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang menguasai sihir tersebut, dan juga aku menguasai sihir _Dark Flame_." ucapnya yang kemudian perlahan-lahan, api biru yang mengurung mereka berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam, membuat semua orang yang menatapnya terkejut.

" Sihirku ini berbeda dengan sihir api hitam milik klan Uchiha yang butuh percampuran dengan energi Yin dalan tubuh sang pengguna. Sihir apiku ini murni dari Neraka. Di bandingkan dengan kalian yang sekarang, aku bisa saja menghabisi kalian bertiga jika bukan karena kalian bertiga anggota senior dari Kolonel Naruto. Kemampuan sihir yang kalian miliki hanyalah beban untuk Kolonel Naruto, kalian hanyalah anak-anak yang berlindung di balik nama keluarga kalian. Kolonel Naruto membutuhkan orang sepertiku juga kedua saudaraku untuk mencapai tujuannya. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi sebelum kesabaranku habis untuk menghanguskan kalian semua." katanya dingin yang kemudian berbalik berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua dengan kobaran-kobaran api hitam yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Neji, Kiba juga Shikamaru yang melihat sosok Toneri yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari mereka tersadar, kemudian ketiga pemuda itu menatap ke arah lengan masing-masing, terkejut karena tubuh mereka bergetar. Hidan yang melihat kemampuan yang pemuda Otsutsuki itu hanya terdiam, dirinya tidak menyangkah jika pemuda yang di anggapnya hanya memiliki kemampuan biasa-biasa saja adalah pengguna sihir api legendaris, _Blue Flame_. Api biru merupakan api terpanas di bandingan dengan api merah biasa yang biasanya di gunakan oleh penyihir-penyihir zaman sekarang, juga untuk menguasai sihir api itu tidaklah mudah. Pengguna di haruskan untuk memiliki pengendalian diri yang ekstra juga penguasaan ilmu dalam yang harus sempurna karena untuk menggunakan sihir api biru tersebut membutuhkan ekstra kesabaran yang sangat tinggi. Mata ungunya menatap diam ke arah punggung Toneri yang semakin lama semakin menjauhi mereka semua, dan dirinya sangat yakin jika sebelumnya iris lavender milik pemuda itu begitu mencekap saat mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di halaman belakang panti asuhan, terlihat Naruto yang bertelanjang dada di tengah-tengah lapangan sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan _Tai Chi_. Jika di perhatikan dengan jelas, aura ungu kegelapan keluar perlahan-lahan dari dalam tubuh pemuda itu, menari mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Azure yang menatap tajam ke depan dengan nafas yang di buang perlahan-lahan melewati mulutnya, dirinya harus bisa menyempurnakan kekuatan sihir miliknya, bagaimanapun caranya. Mendengar dari Zetsu jika ada seorang pengguna sihir yang memiliki elemen yang sama dengannya, membuat Kolonel muda itu tidak bisa bersantai-santai saja, apalagi dirinya masih harus menyempurnakan beberapa sihir terkuatnya juga harus menyempurnakan summonnya agar bisa memanggil tujuh puluh dua iblis secara bersamaan tampa kehilangan kesadarannya. Lengan kanannya tiba-tiba saja di lapisi aliran sihir ungu yang begitu peka, kemudian dirinya melakukan sikap menebas ke depan dalam bentuk horizontal, lalu terciptalah sebuah kibasan berbentuk bumerang berwarna ungu yang menuju ke depan. Zetsu yang sejak tadi menemani tuan mudanya melakukan latihan pengendalian kekuatan dalamnya itu tersenyum, karena dirinya bisa melihat potensi besar yang ada di dalam sosok tuan mudanya tersebut. Dirinya juga awalnya tidak menyangkah jika sosok tuan mudanya adalah soso seorang pemuda yang sangat dewasa, bahkan lebih dewasa di bandingkan dengan dirinya. Pria itu sudah menemai Naruto selama setengah jam melakukan pelatihan pengendalian ilmu dalam miliknya, sedangkan Iruka hanya berkeliling bersama dengan Yahiko di sekitar tempat tersebut. Zetsu yang sebelumnya sudah melakukan meditasi penyatuan alam, juga dirinya sudah memiliki kemajuan sedikit dalam mengendalikan kekuatan sihir miliknya.

" Zetsu." panggil Naruto tiba-tiba membuat pria itu tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang dalam posisi berdiri tegak menghadap ke arahnya, yang ternyata sudah selesai dengan pemanasannya itu. Zetsu menegakkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah pemuda itu yang kemudian tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan muda Naruto?" tanya Zetsu sopan membuat Naruto menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Jangan memanggilku formal jika tidak ada seorangpun di sekitar kita." katanya tegas membuat Zetsu seidkit membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dalam.

" Maafkan atas kesalahan yang saya lakukan, Naruto." katanya menyesal membuat pemuda Namikaze itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Naruto melakukan pemanasan dengan tangan kanannya yang di tegak ke atas, mengapit tangan kirinya yang melentang lurus horizontal membentuk huruf '+'.

" Aku ingin kamu menjadi teman latihanku Zetsu. Apa kamu bisa?" tanya pemuda itu membuat Zetsu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja, Naruto. Dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi teman latihanmu." katanya yang langsung saja membuat pemuda itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, kita bisa memulainya sekarang." katanya mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang sedikit di turunkan, kaki kiri di buka ke depan, sedangkan kaki kanan di buka selebar bahu ke samping, lalu tangan kirinya yang telapak tangannya di kepal di acungkan ke depan, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang di kepal di tarik ke belakang, tercetaklah otot-otot tubuhnya yang sempurna dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir di tubuh atletisnya itu. Zetsu yang mendengar tersenyum tipis, dalam sekejap mata dirinya melepaskan jubah hijau tuanya yang di lempar ke udara, tubuhnya yang meleset cepat ke arah Naruto yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Naruto menangkis tinjuan yang di arahkan ke wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, terlihat iris topaz tajam milik Zetsu bertatapan dengan iris azure miliknya. Zetsu mengibaskan kaki kanannya ke tanah dengan maksud untuk menjatuhkan kaki kiri pemuda itu, tapi Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat kaki kirinya, kemudian di tegakkannya, menyampingkan ke samping, di kibaskannya siap menghantap wajah pria Otsutsuki itu. Zetsu langsung saja menyampingkan tubuhnya ke kiri dengan kaki kanannya yang di buka lebar, sedangkan kaki kirinya menahan bobot tubuhnya yang di turunkan ke bawah itu, menghindari pukulan kaki pemuda tersebut. Telapak tangan Naruto di majukan sampai ke otot lengan pria itu, lalu kaki kirinya yang memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat membuat tubuhnya yang sekarang menyamping ke belakang dengan telapak tangan kirinya mengenggam pergelangan tangan Zetsu dengan posisi tubuhnya yang sekarang ada di samping kiri tangan pria Otsutsuki tersebut dengan posisi tubuhnya yang condong ke depan, membuat Zetsu sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Kaki kirinya menahan bobot tubuhnya, yang kemudian dirinya melempar tubuh Zetsu ke depan, membuat tubuh pria itu melayang ke udara. Memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, yang setelahnya Zetsu mendarat dalam posisi jongkok juga telapak tangan kirinya yang menyentuh tanah. Pria itu menatap ke arah Naruto yang sekarang dalam posisi kaki yang di buka lebar melewati bahunya, dengan tangan kirinya yang di acungkan ke depan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka sedangkan tangan kanannya di kepal yang di tarik ke belakang di letakkan ke pinggangnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan yang di keluarkan dari mulutnya itu. Zetsu perlahan-lahan bangkit, yang kemudian dirinya memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya dengan posisi tubuhnya yang menyamping ke kanan, kaki depan yang di depan sedangkan kaki kanannnya menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya yang ke depan, sedangkan tangan kanannya ke atas dengan sikunya membentuk sudut lancip, menatap tajam ke arah sosok Naruto.

' Tuan muda Naruto memang hebat. Dirinya tidak kuat dalam sihir saja, tapi dalam kekuatan fisikpun beliau sungguh luar biasa. Tubuh proposionalnya bukan hanyalah pajangan saja, melainkan memperlihatkan kekuatan fisik yang di milikinya.' batin Zetsu kagum dengan kekuatan fisik yang di miliki pemuda itu. Naruto meleset cepat ke arah Zetsu yang sudah siap menerima serangan fisik dalam bentuk apapun darinya. Sebuah kepalan tinju mengarah cepat ke pipi kiri pria itu, tapi Zetsu dengan cepat bisa menahannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, tapi tidak sampai di situ saja, sebuah tinju mengarah cepat dari bawah mengincar dagu pria itu, membuat Zetsu sedikit terkejut. Dengan cepat, telapak tangan kanannya menangkap kepalan tinju pemuda itu. Kedua topaznya membulat melihat seringai mencurigakan terlukis di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

' _Oh shit.'_ batin Zetsu sedikit panik, yang kemudian dirinya merasakan tendangan keras di kaki kanannya membuat dirinya sedikit terjatuh dengan posisi kaki kanannya yang seolah-olah patah, sedangkan kaki kirinya menahan bobot tubuhnya yang melengkung ke kiri. Kaki kanan Naruto menginjak paha kiri pria itu dengan kedua tinjunya yang di tahan oleh telapak tangan pria itu sedikit melonggar, membuat kepalan tinjunya terbuka, lalu telapak tangannya menggengam kedua pergelangan tangan pria itu, kemudian dirinya melompat berputar dari kanan ke kiri, yang kemudian dirinya mendarat dalam posisi berdiri, dengan kedua tangannya yang yang di ayunnya menghempaskan tubuh Zetsu ke rerumputan.

" Kah…" rintih Zetsu merasakan punggungnya mencium tanah begitu keras dengan tubuhnya sedikit melengkung ke atas akibat hantaman keras itu. Lutut kiri Naruto menahan dadanya membuat pria itu sedikit merintih.

" Kekuatan yang kamu miliki sungguh hebat Zetsu. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki kekuatan fisik yang kuat seperti ini." katanya membuat kedua mata Zetsu membuka sedikit, juga bibirnya memaksakan memberi senyuman kepada tuan mudanya itu. Naruto kemudian berdiri ke samping pria itu, mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah pria itu. Zetsu yang melihat uluran tangan tuan mudanya tersebut tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya menerimanya, terlihat Naruto yang membantunya berdiri. Pria Otsutsuki itu berdiri beberapa di hadapan Naruto yang bertelanjang dada dengan keringatnya yang mengalir membuat tubuhnya berkilau akibat pantulan sihir matahari sore.

" Mau lanjut lagi, Zetsu? Aku yakin kamu sebelumnya tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya." kata pemuda Namikaze itu terlihat Zetsu yang menyeringai mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya." katanya yang langsung saja dirinya mengarahkan tinjunya ke pemuda itu, tapi Naruto langsung menjongkokkan tubuhnya ke bawah, kemudian mengibaskan kaki kanannya cepat ke arah pria itu. Zetsu melompat melengkung ke udara, dengan tangan kanannya yang terjulur ke depan, menepuk pundak kiri pemuda itu. Tangannya menahan bobot tubuhnya, kemudian dirinya memutar tubuhnya ke atas, dirinya sekarang melayag tepat di belakang pemuda itu. Kaki kanannya bermaksud menendang kepala Kolonel muda itu, tapi kedua topaznya membulat melihat badan lawannya yang langsung tengkurap membentuk sudut lancip. Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat ke atas yang kemudian menangkap pergelangan kaki pria itu, langsung saja dirinya mengibaskan ke depan cepat, membuat tubuh pria Otsutsuki itu mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Hampir saja tubuh Zetsu terhempas kuat ke tanah, jika kedua tangannya tidak menahan bobot tubuhnya cepat. Naruto yang masih mengenggam pergelangan kaki Zetsu itu sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya melihat tindakan yang di ambil pria itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tertarik ke depan cepat membuat kaki Zetsu terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Tangan kanan Zetsu di angkat ke udara, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mengarahkan tendangan ke arah wajah Naruto yang tidak jauh darinya itu. Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya tengkurap ke tanah menghindari tendangan dari pria itu, yang kemudian dirinya menggulingkan dirinya ke kanannya cepat. Zetsu yang melihat hal tersebut tidak tinggal diam, dirinya langsung saja berdiri berlari mengejar Naruto yang berguling cepat menjauhi dirinya. Saat dalam posisi tengkurap, tangan kanan Naruto langsung menahan dirinya, kemudian melihat ke arah sosok Zetsu yang semakin mendekatinya. Tanpa di sangka, dirinya memutar tubuhnya ke udara dengan tangan kanannya yang menahan bobot tubuhnya, juga tengan kirinya dengan kedua kakinya yang mengibas begitu cepat, membuat Zetsu yang tadinya mendekati pemuda itu langsung melakukan salto belakang, menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda tersebut. Zetsu yang berdiri tegak setelah melakukan tiga kali salto belakang, menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze yang ada di depannya itu sekarang sudah berdiri, dengan tangan kirinya di depan, sedangkan tangan kanannya di letakkan di belakang pinggangnya, terlihat kedua azurenya yang cerah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Aku ternyata sedikit meremehkanmu, tapi setelah ini aku tidak akan menahan diri." katanya terlihat Zetsu yang tanpa di duga tiba-tiba saja melepaskan bajunya yang kemudian di lempar ke udara, memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya yang terlatih tercetak jelas, walaupun masih kalah dengan milik Naruto, tapi tidak mengurangi kegagahan yang di milikinya. Pria itu langsung saja dalam posisi kuda-kuda bertarungnya, menatap tajam ke arah sosok lawannya yang ada di depannya itu.

" Aku juga tidak akan menahan diriku melawanmu, Naruto." katanya terihat ujung bibir Naruto sedikit di tarik ke atas mendengarnya. Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka berdua, Yahiko, Iruka juga yang lainnya menyaksikan pertandingan keduanya berdecak kagum, terlebih lagi Yahiko. Dirinya baru pertama kali melihat ada seseorang yang membuat naruto terdesak seperti itu, padahal saat dia melawan pemuda tersebut sangat susah mencari celah untuk menjatuhkannya. Hidan yang sebelumnya kembali bersama dengan yang lainnya pun menatap diam latihan Naruto dengan Zetsu yang begitu hidup, terlihat wajah Zetsu yang begitu bahagia seperti dirinya hidup kembali, sedangkan Naruto yang menikmati setiap serangan yang di lancarkan maupun yang di terimanya. Neji, Shikamaru, Lee juga Kiba menatap diam ke arah sosok Kolonel yang yang begitu menikmati melakukan pelatihan fisik itu, pasalnya mereka semua pernah mencoba untuk meminta, tapi pemuda Namikaze itu selalu saja dalam keadaan sibuk dan tidak bisa di ganggu. Setelah mereka melihat bagaimana kemampuan fisik pemuda itu, mereka menjadi tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan yang di miliki masing-masing, karena kemampuan yang di miliki Zetsu saja hampir bisa menyimbangi kemampuan yang di miliki Kolonel mereka itu.

" Kak Zetsu seperti hidup kembali." terdengar suara Kaguya yang tidak jauh dari mereka, membuat keempat pemuda itu menghadapkan wajah mereka ke kanan, terlihat gadis cantik itu menatap sendu ke arah kedua orang yang sedang bertarung dengan Toneri yang ada di sampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan untuk pertama kalian, mereka melihat pemuda tersebut tersenyum, walaupun senyum sangat tipis.

" Ini semua berkat Kolonel yang membawa semangat hidup Kak Zetsu, sama juga seperti beliau membawa kembali aku untuk mengerti arti yang namanya kehidupan." jawabnya melihat Zetsu yang menendang menyamping ke arah pemuda itu, tapi dengan mudahnya di tangkis dengan tangan kanannya. Kaguya yang mendengar perkataan kakak keduanya itu tersenyum kecil, dirinya mengerti apa yang di maksud pemuda tersebut.

" Kemampuan yang aku miliki masih belum cukup untuk berada di sampingnya." katanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam, membuat Toneri menatap ke arahnya.

" Kemampuan sihir yang kamu miliki sudah termasuk berada di atas rata-rata penyihir biasa. Kamu adalah seorang jenius, janganlah merasa lemah di hadapan orang-orang." tegur pemuda itu terlihat Kaguya yang menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Tapi aku masih belum sempurna menguasai sihir yang bisa membantu Kolonel. Aku masih membutuhkan beberapa tahap lagi agar bisa menguasainya." katanya membuat Toneri terdiam mendengarnya, tapi tidak lama setelahnya dirinya tersenyum kecil.

" Kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Beliau pasti mengerti jika kamu masih dalam masa kritis. Dan aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa menguasainya Kaguya, karena kamu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi _support_ beliau." katanya membuat Kaguya terdiam mendengar perkataan saudaranya itu, tapi tidak lama setelahnya dirinya tersenyum kecil.

" Terima kasih, Kak Toneri." jawabnya membuat Toneri tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, kemudian dirinya menepuk pelan puncak kepala adik perempuannya itu lembut.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, seluruh _magic knights_ yang ada di panti asuhan itu berkumpul bersama di belakang halaman panti asuhan tersebut dalam lingkaran api unggun raksasa. Para wanita membagikan setiap makanan kepada penyihir pria yang duduk di reremputan di halaman tersebut. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee makan dalam diam, sedangkan Toneri juga Zetsu memisahkan diri dari keempat anggota itu, mereka memilih memakan di dekat pohon besar yang sedikit jauh dari mereka.

" Bolehkah kami bergabung?" terdengar suara seseorang membuat kedua saudara itu mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat Mizuki, Hayate, Ebisu, Nagato juga Konan yang membawa piring mereka masing-masing, menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Zetsu menatap ke arah Toneri yang sepertinya masa bodoh dengan kehadiran orang, melahap makanannya tenang. Kembali menatap ke arah kelima orang yang masih menunggu izin darinya, pria itu mengangguk.

" Silakan." jawabnya terlihat mereka semua tersenyum, kemudian menduduki tubuh mereka nyaman di rerumputan tersebut.

" Pertarungan kamu dengan Naruto-kun sungguh mengagumkan. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto benar-benar menikmati pertarungannya dengan orang lain." kata Nagato membuka suara kemudian dirinya memakan daging panggang miliknya, membuat Zetsu yang mendengarpun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

" Itu bukan apa-apa. Kemampuan yang aku miliki masih jauh di bawah Kolonel Naruto dan untuk pertandingan sebelumnya, aku yakin jika beliau tidak menggunakan semua kemampuan yang di milikinya." jawab Zetsu merendah terlihat keenam penyihir itu menggelengkan kepala.

" Aku tidak yakin. Kemampuan yang kamu miliki pastilah bukan kemampuan biasa, apalagi adikmu Toneri. Dia adalah pengguna sihir _Blue Flame_." kata Mizuki takjub membuat Zetsu menatap ke arah adiknya tajam, terlihat Toneri yang terdiam, menatap ke arah piring makanannya. Mizuki yang merasa jika dirinya salah mengucapkan sesuatu merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi suasana di antara kedua saudara itu begitu dingin juga tidak bersahabat, begitupula Hayate, Ebisu, Nagato dan Konan yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

" Kamu memperlihatkan sihir milikmu kepada orang-orang?" tanya Zetsu dingin, terlihat aliran sihir hijau tua yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat mereka berenam membulatkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah lancer hitam muncul di depan pria Otsutsuki itu, membuat Zetsu sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya, kemudian dirinya mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat sosok seorang kstaria gagah dengan armor hitam metaliknya yang begitu kelam, menunggani seekor kuda hitam dengan tubuh bagian bawah juga rambutnya mengeluarkan kobaran api biru abadi yang menyala tenang, juga aliran sihir ungu tenang yang keluar dari tubuh ksatria tersebut.

" Eligos?" kata Nagato sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan salah satu mahkluk summon milik Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja ada di depan mereka. Mata merah kstaria iblis itu menatap Zetsu dalam, lalu menatap ke arah Toneri yang juga terkejut melihat sosoknya. Kembali menatap ke arah Zetsu, ksatria iblis itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang di lindungi oleh helm armor berbentuk kepala elang, membuat Zetsu sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Mengerti akan maksud dari iblis kesatria itu, pria tersebut langsung membungkuk dalam ke arahnya.

" Maafkan atas sikap saya sebelumnya, tuan Eligos. Saya tahu jika sikap saya egois, tapi hamba tidak ingin membuat tuan muda Naruto mengalami masalah kedepan mengetahui kemampuan sihir yang di miliki oleh adik hamba." kata Zetsu sopan membuat Mizuki, Hayate, Ebisu, Konan juga Nagato terkejut mendengarnya. Toneri juga membungkuk ke arah ksatria iblis itu, kemudian dirinya berucap.

" Itu adalah kesalahan saya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi menghadapi ketiga bocah itu. Kak Zetsu sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini. Biarkan hamba yang menerima hukuman yang pantas dari tuan muda Naruto nanti." kata Toneri dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, dirinya siap menerima hukuman apapun karena sudah membongkar identitasnya di hadapan umum. Eligos yang mendengar perkataan serius dari kedua orang tersebut menarik lancer kanannya kembali, menatap diam ke arah kedua orang tersebut.

 **" Naruto tidak mungkin akan marah kalian cuma masalah sepele seperti itu. Kalian berdua tidak perlu membungkuk kepadaku, tapi lain kali, aku ingin kalian berhati-hati dalam melakukan tindakkan."** ucap Eligos untuk pertama kalinya dirinya berbicara, terdengar suaranya yang serak-serak khas berat, terlihat kelima penyihir tersebut terkejut mendengarnya. Zetsu juga Toneri yang mendengar ucapan ksatria iblis tersebut membungkuk dalam ke arahnya.

" Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda, tuan Eligos. Kami akan selalu mengingat sampai akhir hayat kami." kata mereka berdua kompak, terlihat Eligos yang mengangguk paham, lalu kedua mata merahnya menatap ke arah Mizuki, Ebisu, Hayate, Konan juga Nagato sejenak, yang tidak lama setelahnya, kuda iblis itu membawanya pergi masuk ke dalam hutan yang begitu gelap. Setelah kepergian sosok ksatria iblis itu, Zetsu maupun Toneri perlahan-lahan menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian mata topaz pria Otsutsuki itu menatap ke arah adiknya.

" Lain kali, jangan kamu bertindak gegabah lagi. Tidak ada gunanya kamu mempamerkan kekuatanmu di depan mereka. Level yang mereka miliki jauh di bawahmu, begitupula kemampuan Kaguya yang hampir setara dengan kemampuan yang kamu miliki. Jadi, jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi dan yang terpenting jangan membuat tuan muda Naruto turun tangan hanya untuk mengurusi masalah yang kamu miliki. Mengerti?" kata Zetsu membuat Toneri mengangguk patuh mendengarnya.

" Aku mengerti Kak Zetsu. Maaf jika sudah bertindak seperti anak kecil." kata Toneri membuat Zetsu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Selama kamu menyadari apa kesalahanmu, itu sudah cukup." jawabnya membuat Toneri mengangguk mendnegarnya, lalu dirinya melanjutkan makan malamnya, begitupula Zetsu yang sejenak tersenyum ke arah adiknya itu, lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya. Mizuki, Nagato, Konan, Hayate juga Ebisu yang di acuhkan oleh kedua bersaudara itu hanya bisa bengong di tempat melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Kelima _magic knights_ itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mengetahui jika Eligos yang ternyata bisa berbicara saja sudah membuat mereka terkejut. Kelimanya menatap satu sama lain, yang kemudian mereka akhirnya melanjutkan makan malam dalam diam.

Di dalam panti asuhan tersebut, Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi keluar dalam lilitan handuk putih di pinggangnya dengan tangan kanannya yang mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk pendek berwarna senada. Kedua azurenya menangkap sosok figure seorang pemuda yang seusia dengannya, dengan tubuhnya yang di balut jubah kulit panjang berwarna orange dengan motif api hitam di bawahnya, memiliki rambut orange jabrik, beriris azure sedikit gelap dari kedua azurenya, menatap diam ke arahnya. Menyudahi mengeringkan rambutnya itu, lalu tangannya berayun melipat membuat handuknya sekarang terletak di bahu kanannya, menatap diam ke arah pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

" Ada kepentingan denganku?" tanya Naruto datar terlihat pemuda tersebut menarik nafas sejenak, yang kemudian di hembuskannya, menatap serius ke arah Kolonel muda di depannya.

" Namaku Uzumaki Menma, dan aku ingin bergabung dalam anggota square anda, Kolonel Namikaze Naruto." ucap pemuda tersebut yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Menma, putra dari Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto yang mendengar pelunturan pemuda Uzumaki yang ada di depannya itu menatap diam ke arahnya, yang tidak lama setelahnya Kolonel muda itu berjalan tenang melewati Menma yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya itu.

" Aku tidak ingin menambah anggota squadku lagi, jadi permintaanmu aku tolak." katanya tenang sambil berlalu meninggalkan Menma yang membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut.

" Tunggu!" seru Menma yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah punggung lebar pemuda yang seusia dengannya itu, terlihat Kolonel muda tersebut yang membuka pintu langsung berhenti, tapi tidak membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahnya.

" Kenapa anda tidak mau memasukkanku ke dalam anggota squad Namikaze? Bukannya kapasitas anggota yang berlaku untuk pangkat Kolonel adalah sepuluh orang, sedangkan anda masih memiliki dua slot kosong yang masih belum di isi." kata Menma meminta penjelasan dari Kolonel muda tersebut.

" Aku tidak ingin memiliki banyak anggota squad di dalam kelompok Namikaze karena itu akan membuatku sakit kepala saja jika ada beberapa anggota yang tidak cocok. Zetsu dan Toneri tidak cocok dengan Kiba, Neji juga Shikamaru sudah membuatku sakit, apalagi di tambah orang baru lagi, aku tidak ingin. Dan yang lebih penting, aku sudah cukup puas dengan anggota squad yang aku miliki. Kamu bisa bergabung dengan squad yang lain, contohnya saja squad Yahiko, squad Iruka, atau squad Genma. Aku sudah cukup memiliki anggotaku yang sekarang, jadi jangan berharap untuk bergabung dengan squadku." katanya yang kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Menma yang membatu mendengar semua penjelasan dari pemuda tersebut. Naruto berjalan diam dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, dirinya benar-benar pusing dengan orang-orang yang ingin bergabung dengan squad miliknya. Dia sudah puas dengan anggota yang di milikinya sekarang dan tidak ingin menambah anggota baru lagi, karena akan membuatnya pusing saja memikirkan harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Kedua azurenya terbuka, terlihat sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat usang di depannya, lalu dirinya memutar engsel pintu yang ada di depannya yang kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah kamar kecil ukura dengan sebuah ranjang model _singel bed_ , meja belajar dengan pakaiannya juga grimoirenya yang terletak di sana, juga sebuah lemari pakaian. Mengunci pintu di belakangnya itu, lalu dirinya melepaskan handuk yang ada di pinggangnya tersebut, memperlihatkan kepada seluruh dunia tubuh sempurna yang di milikinya itu. Berjalan mendekati ranjang tua tersebut, yang kemudian dirinya berbaring di atas ranjang tersebut dalam posisi telentang, juga kedua tangannya yang di silang ke belakang sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Dirinya cukup lelah hari ini setelah latihan dengan Zetsu, juga mengeluarkan beberapa iblis summonnya untuk memantau keadaan _magic knights_ yang di pimpinnya bertugas. Kedua kakinya terbuka selebar bahu untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal, Kolonel muda itu mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Zetsu di dalam gereja setelah pria tersebut selesai menumpahkan semua kesedihannya.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto membatu mendengar apa yang berusan di utarakan oleh pria di depannya itu setelah beberapa saat lalu lawan bicaranya sudah tenang._

 _" Makhluk yang memiliki hubungan ikatan dengan ayahku?" tanya Naruto terlihat Zetsu yang mengangguk mantap mendengarnya, kemudian dirinya memperlihatkan sebuah buku kuno yang dirinya sudah buka halaman yang di maksud, membuat Kolonel muda itu menerimanya, membaca isi yang tertulis di dalam buku tersebut. Naruto membaca serius tulisan Yahudi kuno yang tercetak di kertas usang itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya kedua azurenya sedikit membulat._

 _"_ _ **Leviathan, Overlord of Sea**_ _dan_ _ **Bahamut, Envoy of Chaos?**_ _" kata Naruto sedikit terkejut membuat Zetsu mengangguk mendengarnya._

 _" Benar._ _ **Leviathan**_ _,_ _ **Bahamut**_ _dan_ _ **Diablos**_ _adalah ketiga makhluk Overlord yang memiliki kekuatan hampir setara dengan kekuatan Tuhan. Ketiga makhluk itu memiliki hubungan dengan Yang Mulia Azazel, dan melihat tuan muda yang bisa melakukan upacara kontrak dengan Diablos, maka Leviathan juga Bahamut kemungkinan besar pasti akan mengikuti anda." jelas Zetsu sedangkan pemuda Namikaze itu terdiam sambil membaca lagi isi yang ada di dalam buku itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, pemuda tampan itu menutup buku kuno yang ada di pegangannya, kemudian di berikannya kembali kepada Zetsu yang menerima buku tersebut, menatap ke arah tuan mudanya yang membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan mendekati altar gereja tersebut._

 _" Di situ di jelaskan jika keberadaan keduanya tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun, dan juga di dunia sekarang tidak ada yang mengetahui sejarah tentang Leviathan maupun Bahamut karena sudah di tutup oleh ke sembilan divine beasts yang sekarang. Apa kamu tahu kemungkinan besar dimana kedua makhluk itu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Zetsu sedikit tersentak, yang tidak lama setelahnya dirinya membungkuk sedikit ke arah pemuda di depannya itu._

 _" Sayangnya, hamba sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan kedua makhluk itu, tapi hamba yakin jika mereka tidak akan lama muncul untuk menghadapi anda." jawab Zetsu dengan intonasi yang meyakinkan membuat Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya ke kenan, iriz azurenya menatap ke arah pria tersebut._

 _" Dan hal apa yang membuatmu yakin jika keduanya akan muncul kembali?" tanyanya terlihat Zetsu yang menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah pemuda tampan tersebut, tersenyum._

 _" Tentu saja anda, tuan muda Naruto. Kedua makhluk itu pasti mengetahui juga jika anda berhasil menyegel Diablos ke dalam grimoire milik anda, maka dalam waktu dekanpun mereka berdua akan muncul." jawabnya pasti terlihat Naruto yang terdiam mendengarnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, dirinya berjalan ke arah Zetsu yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Berhenti tepat di samping pria itu, kolonel muda itu membuka suara._

 _" Aku akan melatih kemampuanku agar bisa menaklukkan keduanya tanpa bantuan ayahku sendiri. Aku harus menaklukkan keduanya dengan kekuatanku sendiri tanpa campur tangan beliau kembali." katanya yang kemudian berjalan melewati Zetsu yang sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya. Pria Otsutsuki tersebut tidak lama setelahnya senyuman terlukis di wajahnya, kemudian berbalik mengikutu tuan mudanya keluar dari dalam gereja tersebut._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto sadar, jika kemampuannya yang sekarang untuk menaklukkan kedua makhluk dengan kekuatan seperti Tuhan tersebut tidaklah mudah. Jangankan melawan kedua makhluk itu, melawan seekor _divine beast_ saja dirinya masih belum mampu jika tanpa bergantung dengan Asmodeus. Dirinya sadar betul keterbatasan yang di milikinya sekarang, dan lagi targetnya adalah menaklukkan _Leviathan_ maupun _Bahamut_ sebelum bertarung dengan ayahnya sendiri, karena pemuda itu yakin, jika dirinya mampu menaklukkan kedua makhluk itu dengan kekuatannya sendiri, maka tanpa kecuali dirinya pasti mampu bertarung dengan ayahnya yang merupakan Raja segala Iblis tersebut. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat darahnya bergairah akan pertarungan hebat yang pasti akan dirinya lakukan, karena dirinya haus melawan orang-orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Aliran sihir ungu perlahan-lahan keluar dari dalam tubuh pemuda itu, yang perlahan-lahan merayap menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kemudian sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan memenuhi ruangan tempatnya berada. Perlahan-lahan, cahaya ungu kegelapan itu menghilang, yang kemudian memperlihatkan sosok tubuh sempurna pemuda tampan itu. Ada yang lain dari tubuh pemuda itu, karena tubuh bagian sisi kanannya juga lengan kanannya di selimuti oleh cahaya ungu yang masih berada di sana. Cahaya ungu itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, memperlihatkan _tatto tribal fire_ berwarna ungu dengan kobaran api yang terlukis dari bawah dadanya sampai ke pundaknya, kemudian dari belakang punggungnya menjalar dalam bentuk melilit ke bawah lalu menuju ke kakinya sampai di tulang kering memperlihatkan garis kobaran api kecil yang mengeliliti tubuhnya, begitupula di lengan kanannya yang menyambung dari kobaran api di dada kanannya itu menjalar sampai ke otot lengannya, sedangkan di lengan bawahnya membentuk seperti taring yang memiliki tiga mata yang tajam. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata pemuda itu terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua azurenya yang begitu kelam, yang berubah menjadi _dark azure_. Dirinya kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu mencerminkan diri ke lemari kaca yang ada di depannya itu. Naruto menatap diam sosok tubuhnya yang sekarang terlukis oleh _tatto_ api yang berkobar begitu gagahnya di kulit putihnya itu. Dirinya juga bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya di aliri aliran sihir yang begitu besar, lebih besar dari sebelumnya sebelum keluarnya _tatto_ yang sekarang terlukis di tubuhnya itu.

' Jadi kemunculan _tatto_ ini membuat aliran sihirku bertambah besar. Sebenarnya apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa tubuhku terasa begitu ringan.' batinnya tidak mengerti melihat lukisan api yang menghias di tubuhnya itu. _Tatto_ api ungunya sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya sejenak yang setelahnya menghilang, memperlihatkan gambar yang tercetak jelas di tubuh sempurna milik pemuda tampan itu. Saking tidak cukup tubuhnya menampung seluruh kekuatan sihir besar yang di milikinya sekarang, terlihat aura-aura ungu kelam yang tenang keluar dari tubuhnya, juga warna rambutnya yang sebelumnya berwarna kuning cerah, sekarang berubah menjadi kuning keunguan gelap. Teringat akan sesuatu, dirinya lalu menatap ke arah grimoirenya yang ada di atas meja yang di selimuti oleh aura ungu di sekitarnya.

' Bahkan grimoire milikkupun memiliki aliran sihir yang kuat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batinnya tidak mengerti dengan situasinya yang sekarang. Dirinya cepat-cepat menggunakan pakaian miliknya, lalu mengambil grimoire miliknya, berjalan keluar dari kamar kecil tersebut. Naruto berjalan tenang sambil melihat sihir-sihir yang ada di dalam grimoirenya, dirinya mencari sihir-sihir yang masih belum di kuasainya sempurna. Telinga pemuda itu bisa menangkap suara-suara bising yang ada di belakang halaman panti asuhan milik ayah angkatnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara-suara orang-orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap entah itu apa. Sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, dirinya lega jika mereka semua tidak trauma akibat penyerang yang kedua Kerajaan tersebut, apalagi menghadapi tiga _divine beasts_ sekaligus, walaupun dari pihak Kerajaan Konoha ada beberapa _magic knights_ yang kehilangan nyawa juga terluka parah. Berjalan kembali, pemuda tampan itu berencana mencari tempat yang cukup luas untuk mencoba kekuatan baru yang di milikinya tiba-tiba tersebut. Keluar melewati pintu samping, memperlihatkan lapangan rerumputan yang cukup luas dengan pohon-pohon besar. Tempat beradanya panti asuhan ayah angkatnya itu memang sedikit jauh dari keramaian kota, bisa di bilang jika kawasannya berada di sekitar hutan. Naruto memasuki hutan di depannya, berjalan tenang untuk mencapai tempat yang ditujunya. Tidak lama setelahnya, dirinya akhirnya sampai juga di sebuah padang rumput luas yang cukup jauh dari panti asuhan ayahnya itu juga merupakan pada rumput yang biasa dirinya habiskan waktu sendiri maupun dengan Shion waktu masih kanak-kanak.

 _" Dark Magic : Silent Night."_ ucapnya yang kemudian di bawah telapak kakinya itu terciptalah sebuah lingkaran ungu gelap yang langsung meluas cepat beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya berada. Naruto yang merasakan kekuatan sihirnya berkembang pesat saat mengucapkan nama mantra sihir yang di gunakannya itu sedikit tersentak.

' Bahkan _Silent Night_ juga berkembang pesat.' batinnya terkejut dengan sihir yang barusan di gunakannya itu. Teringat akan sesuatu, pemuda tampan itu membuka kembali halaman grimoire yang di milikinya, kemudian dirinya membuka halaman sihir yang sangat ingin dia coba dari dulu. Memusatkan seluruh energi sihir yang di milikinya dalam satu titik, terlihat aliran sihir ungu gelap yang semakin banyak keluar dari dalam tubuh pemuda tampan itu. Badai anginpun tercipta di sekitarnya, suara gesek pohon-pohon di sekitarnya terdengar begitu keras sampai-sampai membuat beberapa ranting yang patah berterbangan, lapangan rumput luaspun tertiup berhembus mengikuti arah angin. Energi sihir di dalam tubuhnya langsung meledak, membuat aura-aura ungu kegelapan itu menyebar luas di tempat tersebut.

 _" Dark Magic : Jotunheim."_ ucapnya yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja lingkungan tempat sekitarnya langsung menjadi gelap gulita, tanpa penerangan apapun, terlihat aliran sihir ungu yang melayang-layang di langit gelap tersebut. Sebuah bulan purnama sempurna ungu kehitaman muncul di atas langit kelam itu, kemudian muncul bulan satunya di sisi lain, begitupula bulan-bulan lain bermunculan sampai berjumlah tiga belas. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya, padahal dirinya sebelumnya hanya mampu memunculkan hanya enam bulan, itupun dalam bentuk berbeda-beda, tapi di hadapannya tanpa kesulitan, dirinya mampu memunculkan ketiga belas bulan purnama sempurna tanpa kelelahan sedikitpun. Menatap ke arah lengan kanannya, terlihat _tatto_ yang di milikinya bercahaya begitu tenang. Tersenyum tipis, kedua dark azure pemuda itu menatap tajam lurus ke depan, kemudian dirinya mengangkat tangannya lurus ke depan. Ketiga belas bulan purnama besar itu bersinar begitu menyilaukan, yang tidak lama setelahnya langsung menembakkan cepat cahaya ungu masing-masing ke arah tempat yang di maksud oleh pemuda itu. Pohon-pohon yang terkena tembakkan cahaya oleh bulan-bulan itu langsung saja lenyap seketika, juga ada satu cahaya yang bertubrukkan dengan cahaya yang lainnya menciptakkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat sampai-sampai tercipta kawah yang begitu besar seperti kawah tempat terjatuhnya sebuah meteor ke bumi. Badai angin buatanpun tercipta setelah ledakkan tersebut, yang berhembus kencang meniup tempat tersebut, menerpa wajahnya juga rambut pirang kegelapannya beserta jubahnya menari begitu kuat. Melihat kejadian di depannya itu, pemuda itu yakin jika kedepannya dia akan mampu melawan ayahnya kelak, tapi sebelumnya, dirinya akan menaklukkan _Bahamut_ juga _Leviathan_ sebelum bertemu dengan ayahnya.

' Aku harus menyempurnakannya kembali. Semua teknik-teknik sihir yang ada di dalam grimoireku harus aku sempurnakan sebelum berhadapan dengan ayah. Tunggu ayah, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu.' batinnya pasti.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Zetsu, Toneri juga Kaguya menatap jauh ke arah dalam hutan tepat dimana pemuda Namikaze itu berada. Ketiga bersaudara itu bisa merasakan aliran sihir pelindung yang di buat oleh tuan muda mereka, tapi bukan itu yang membuat ketiganya bergetar. Mereka bertiga bisa merasakan badai buatan yang tercipta entah karena apa dari dalam pelindung itu, walaupun hanya sedikit juga sebuah ledakan yang berada di dalamnya. Mereka begitu penasaran, sihir apa yang sebenarnya sedang di sempurnakan oleh tuannya itu, tapi mengingat status mereka yang sebagai seorang pelayan jadi mereka membuang jauh-jauh rasa penasaran mereka itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, di balik pohon-pohon di sebelah timur itu muncul sosok Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari situ, tapi semua orang yang ada di sana mematung melihat ke arahnya. Rambut yang dulunya pirang cerah sekarang berubah menjadi pirang kegelapan, juga tangan kanan pemuda itu di penuhi dengan _tatto_ kobaran api ungu juga motif berbentuk taring dengan tiga mata yang tajam, di yakini juga di balik jubahnya itu pasti ada gambar seni yang sama dengan di lengannya, karena mereka yakin jika pusatnya berasal dari badan sempurna Kolonel muda itu.

BLUSH!

Para _magic knights_ wanita langsung saja merona membayangkan tubuh _topless_ Kolonel muda itu, apalagi mereka semua sempat mencuri-curi pandang tubuh pemuda itu saat tanpa menggunakan baju dalamnya melawan Kiba tempo hari lalu. Naruto tersenyum tipis ke arah semua _magic knights_ yang ada di sana, yang tentu saja membuat semua orang di sana terpesona dengan kharisma yang di miliki Kolonel muda tersebut. Kedua azurenya bertemu pandang dengan Kiba, Neji, Lee juga Shikamaru yang membatu melihat kehadirannya itu, juga bertemu pandang dengan sosok Kaguya yang bersama dengan Hinata dengan ketiga teman wanitanya yang dirinya yakin adalah Ayame, Shizuka juga Tenten yang menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah masing-masing. Dirinya kemudian menatap ke arah Zetsu, Toneri, Konan, Nagato, Ebisu, Hayate juga Mizuki yang memisakan diri dari keramaian itu sedikit tersenyum tipis. Zetsu yang melihat tuan mudanya tersenyum ke arah mereka itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya membuat Toneri yang ada di sampingnya mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh kakaknya tersebut. Mengambil beberapa buah apel yang ada di keranjang di samping meja itu, pemuda itu berjalan tenang ke arah tempat dimana Zetsu juga beserta yang lainnya.

" Naruto." panggil Yahiko tiba-tiba yang ada di belakangnya membuat langkah Kolonel muda itu terhenti, menyampingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah Kolonel berambut jingga itu, berserta Hidan yang ada di sampingnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pria itu, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis.

" Selamat malam, Yahiko, Hidan. Sepertinya acara malam ini berjalan dengan lancar." kata Naruto membuat kedua pria itu sedikit sweatdrop mendengar sapaan yang sangat kaku itu. Hidan berdehem sebentar, lalu menatap sosok pemuda yang ada di depannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, terlihat perubahan fisik yang sangat jelas itu.

" Naruto, kenapa dengan rambutmu yang sekarang berubah begitu gelap? Lalu _tatto-tatto_ yang terlukis di lengan kananmu itu, sejak kapan kamu memilikinya?" tanya pria berambut perak itu. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pria itu sedikit menaiki alis kanannya heran.

" Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku kelihatan tambah ganteng?" tanyanya sedikit narsis membuat semua semua wanita yang ada di sana memekik tertahan mendengarnya, sedangkan Yahiko maupun Hidan _face palm_ mendengarnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah kedua pria di depannya itu terkekeh geli.

" Aku hanya bercanda. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena setelah mandi, aku lalu tidur sebentar di kamar lamaku, yang setelahnya tiba-tiba saja tubuhku sudah dihiasi dengan _tatto_ seperti ini juga warna rambutku yang sedikit menggelap." jelasnya membuat Yahiko yang mendengarnya terdiam, sedangkan Hidan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang dagunya, menatap ke arah pemuda di depannya itu.

' Aliran sihir yang di miliki Naruto sedikit berbeda. Kenapa aku merasakan jika alirannya seperti menekan kekuatan energi sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya? Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?' batin Hidan yang merasakan aliran sihir Naruto yang sedikit berbeda, tapi dirinya langsung menggeleng kepalanya pelan, karena mau aliran sihir Naruto bagaimanapun juga, dirinya yakin jika Kolonel muda itu memanglah sangat kuat, terbukti jika dirinya berhasil mengalahkan Diablos, sampai-sampai membuat _Boss_ tersebut tunduk di hadapan pemuda itu.

" Kolonel Naruto." panggil Neji sopan membuat Naruto menyampingkan tubuhnya, menatap ke arah pemuda Hyuga itu bersama dengan Kiba, Shikamaru juga Lee yang menatap ke arahnya. Tersenyum tipis, pemuda itu menghadapkan dirinya ke arah mereka, kemudian berjalan mendekati keempat rekannya itu.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya yang kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Neji yang baru saja ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi di telannya kembali melihat sosok Naruto yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke kelompok dimana Zetsu maupun Toneri berada di dalamnya.

" Bolehkan aku bergabung?" tanya Kolonel muda itu dengan dua buah apel besar yang masing-masing ada di genggaman tangannya itu.

" Tentu saja Kolonel Naruto. Kami malah senang jika anda bergabung dengan kami." jawab Zetsu cepat terlihat sudut bibir kanan pemuda itu sedikit terangkat mendengarnya, yang kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati ke arah sisi kosong yang ada di samping kanan Toneri, lalu menduduki dirinya nyaman di rerumputan yang begitu lembut itu. Nagato, Hayate, Mizuki, juga Ebisu memperhatikan perubahan fisik pemuda itu menatap intens, sedangkan naruto yang sedang mengigit kulit apel merahnya, kedua azurenya melirik ke arah keempat pria itu. Mengunyah daging apel yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya itu, lalu di telannya, menatap ke arah mereka berempat.

" Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya pemuda tampan itu bingung melihat tingkah keempat seniornya itu yang menatapnya begitu dalam.

" Tentu saja tidak. Kami hanya penasaran saja bagaimana penampilanmu bisa seperti emm terkesan _bad boy._ " ucap Mizuki cepat mengungkapkan apa yang di pikirkannya itu, begitupula Hayate, Nagato juga Ebisu yang mengangguk mendengarnya. Naruto yang mendengarpun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan dengan apa yang di katakan oleh pria berambut putih sebahu itu. Dirinya menikmati apel merah yang ada di telapak tangannya itu, sedangkan Zetsu maupun Toneri menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam.

" Toneri, semua tempat yang hancur sudah di bereskan, bukan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat pemuda berambut putih itu menghentikan gerakkan sendoknya, mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kolonel muda itu.

" Benar Kolonel Naruto. Semua tempat yang terserang oleh Yonbi kemarin sudah di bereskan semuanya." jawabnya membuat Naruto mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Kalian bisa tidur di dalam. Aku akan tidur di luar, menikmati langit malam yang bagus ini." kata Naruto membuat Zetsu maupun Toneri terdiam mendengarnya, tapi akhirnya kedua bersaudara itu mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Kami mengerti." ucapnya terlihat pemuda Namikaze itu bangkit, menatap ke arah Mizuki, Nagato, Konan, Ebisu, juga Hayate yang menatap ke arahnya.

" Anda akan pergi kemana, Kolonel Naruto?" tanya wanita berambut biru itu, terlihat pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya.

" Aku ingin berlatih sebentar." jawabnya yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua menuju ke dalam hutan yang tidak jauh dari lapangan tersebut, meninggalkan mereka yang menatap diam ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sang Raja Surya terbit dari ufuk timur, memancarkan cahayanya yang begitu indah di seluruh permukaan dunia. Burung-burungpun menyambut pagi yang begitu indah itu. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, tepatnya di sekitar rerumputan yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon yang cukup rindang terlihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang gelap yang tertidur telentang dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di belakang kepalanya yang di jadikan bantal. Beberapa burung kecil terbang mendarat di atas perut atletis pemuda itu yang di balut oleh kaus hitam transparannya juga jubah hitamnya yang begitu kelam, begitupula binatang-binatang jinak, seperti kelinci maupun tupai yang hidup di hutan tersebut berbondong-bondong mendekat ke arah tubuh tidur pulas pemuda itu. Kening pemuda tampan itu sedikit berkerut karena merasakan ada bulu-bulu lembut yang mengelitik hidung maupun ketiaknya, apalagi seperti ada benda basah yang tiba-tiba mengusap dagunya itu. Membuka mata kirinya setengah, membuat dark azure yang selalu membuat seluruh kaum hawa terhipnotis itu terbuka, bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hitam lucu dengan sepasang telinga yang panjang, juga bulu-bulu putih halus yang melindungi kulitnya. Naruto yang melihat sosok seekor kelinci yang ada di atas tubuhnya itu terdiam sejenak, terlihat mahkluk manis itu dengan kedua bola mata hitam bagaikan mutiara itu menatap polos ke arahnya. Terkekeh pelan, tangan kiri pemuda itu di keluarkannya, lalu menangkap pelan tubuh kelinci yang ada di atas tubuhnya itu, kemudian dirinya bangun, duduk bersila di atas rumput, sedangkan binatang-binatang jinak yang lainnya kabur, lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tidak jauh darinya itu. Kedua dark azurenya yang terbuka sempurna melirik ke arah tempat persembunyian para kelinci juga tupai itu, terlihat binatang-binatang itu mengintip dirinya dari balik pohon tersebut. Meletakkan kelinci yang di tangkapnya itu di persilangan kakinya dengan lembut sambil mengelus bulu punggung mahkluk manis itu, terlihat kelinci itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati perilaku yang di berikan pemuda tampan itu.

" Kenapa kalian bersembunyi? Kemarilah." kata Naruto lembut dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum teduh membuat makhluk-makhluk manis itu yang sepertinya mengerti perkataan pemuda itu, langsung saja keluar dari persembunyian mereka, berlari ke tempat pemuda tampan itu yang kemudian memanjakkan diri mereka dengan mengelus-ngelus tubuhnya ke kaki maupun lengan kekar pemuda itu juga ada beberapa tupai yang berjalan ke atas tubuhnya, kemudian melingkari dirinya mereka nyaman di leher pemuda tersebut, sedangkan para burung mendarat di atas rambut pemuda tampan itu, menikmati lembutnya rambut melawan gravitasinya itu. Naruto yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kecil, dirinya lega jika makhluk-makhluk manis ini tidak terluka saat terjadinya penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh aliansi Suna-Iwa itu. Sedang asik-asiknya pemuda itu memanjakkan kelinci-kelinci yang sepertinya hampir tertidur itu, pemuda tampan tersebut merasakan ada beberapa aura sihir yang sekitar sepuluh meter itu bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon tersebut.

" Zetsu, Toneri, Neji, Shikamaru, kalian ingin melaporkan apa?" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus bulu-bulu kelinci putih yang sekarang tertidur di sampingnya itu. Neji juga Shikamaru sedikit tersentak jika Naruto bisa menyadari kehadiran mereka, sedangkan Zetsu maupun Toneri langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, membungkuk sedikit ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Maaf menganggu waktu anda, kolonel Naruto. Kami hanya ingin mengabarkan saja kalau kita sudah siap kembali ke Kerajaan. Kolonel Yahiko dan Kolonel Iruka sudah menunggu anda di halaman depan." kata Zetsu sopan terlihat pemuda itu yang terdiam tapi kedua tangannya memijit pelan punggung kedua kelinci yang tertidur itu.

" Aku mengerti. Kalian kembali ke dalam kelompok, aku akan bergabung sebentar lagi." ucapnya terlihat Zetsu maupun Toneri membungkuk sedikit dalam mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, kami permisi." ucapnya yang memundurkan diri mereka dalam posisi membungkuk itu, sedangkan Neji maupun Shikamaru yang sejak tadi itu terdiam menatap ke arah sosok Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Kedua azure pemuda Namikaze itu melirik ke belakang, tepat ke arah Neji juga Shikamaru yang masih berada di tempat itu.

" Apa masih ada yang perlu di beritahukan kepadaku?" tanyanya terhilat kedua pemuda itu sedikit tersentak, tapi dengan cepat menggeleng kepala.

" Tidak ada. Kalau begitu, kami permisi." ucap Neji yang sedikit memberi hormat kepada Kolonel mereka, begitupula Shikamaru yang melakukan hal yang sama, terlihat pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

" Kalian tidak perlu formal kepadaku. Bersikaplah seperti biasa saja." ucap pemuda tampan itu membuat Neji maupun Shikamaru yang mendnegarnya menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap serius ke arah Kolonel mereka itu.

" Jika ketiga bersaudara itu menghormatimu, kenapa kami juga tidak bisa? Kami tidak mau di anggap tidak bermartabat cuma karena kami berasal dari keluarga bangsawan lalu tidak hormat dengan pemimpin kami sendiri." ucap Neji tegas yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh Shikamaru berada di samping pemuda Hyuga itu.

" Benar. Kami juga harus memperlihatkan kehormatan kami kepadamu, Kolonel Naruto. Kami tidak mau di cap sebagai anggota squad senior yang tidak memiliki kehormatan kepada pemimpinnya sama sekali, tapi kalau di luar tugas, itu lain cerita." kata Shikamaru sedikit menyengir, terlihat pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pelan mendengarnya.

" Terserah kalian saja. Sebaiknya kalian bergabung dengan yang lain dulu, aku akan menyusul jika mahkluk-mahkluk lucu ini tertidur pulas dan bisa aku tinggalkan." ucapnya terlihat Neji juga Shikamaru sedikit terkekeh geli mendengar alasan Kolonel mereka itu.

" Kalau begitu, kami permisi Kolonel Naruto." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan tubuh mereka yang sedikit membungkuk, membuat pemuda tampan itu mengangguk mendengarnya. Kedua pemuda itu melangkah mundur meninggalkan Naruto yang sendirian di kelilingi oleh binatang-binatang manis itu dalam keadaan tertidur pulas, karena dirinya bisa mendengar dengkuran halus keluar dari para kelinci maupun para tupai yang ada di leher juga kakinya itu. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat mahkluk-mahkluk manis yang tertidur nyenyak itu karena bisa menatap wajah-wajah polos juga berhati suci mahkluk-mahkluk manis itu.

" Bagaimana caranya aku harus memindahkan kalian agar tidak terbangun dari tidur manis yang kalian perlihatkan ini." bisiknya lirih, tidak tega membangunkan mahkluk-mahkluk manis itu yang tertidur pulas.

Di lain tempat, Yahiko, Iruka dengan kedua anggota squadnya masing-masing, beserta Kiba, Lee juga Kaguya yang menatap kedatangan Zetsu, Toneri juga Neji dan Shikamaru yang berada di belakang kedua bersaudara itu.

" Bagaimana dengannya? Apa Naruto sudah bangun?" tanya Yahiko ingin tahu kepada keempat anggota squad pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Beliau sudah bangun, tapi sekarang beliau sedikit dalam kesusahan." jawab Zetsu membuat mereka bingung mendengarnya.

" Kesusahan?" beo Hidan mendengar perkataan pria berambut hitam putih itu, sedangkan Zetsu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Beliau sedang memikirkan cara agar bisa memindahkan para kelinci, tupai maupun burung yang tertidur di tubuh, leher maupun rambutnya." lanjut pria itu membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terdiam. Yahiko juga Hidan saling melirik satu sama lain setelah cukup lama diam, yang tidak lama setelahnya keduanya langsung saja tertawa terbahak-bahak mengetahui jika orang yang di tunggu mereka itu ternyata dalam masalah yang cukup serius, sedangkan Nagato, Konan, Iruka, Mizuki, Hayate juga Ebisu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban dari pria tersebut.

" Hah?! Apa kamu bercanda?!" seru kedua pria itu tidak percaya mendengar jawaban dari Zetsu itu, sedangkan pria itu maupun Toneri hanya diam tidak peduli, lalu keduanya berjalan mendekati Kaguya yang ada di samping Hinata itu.

" Bagaimana dengan semuanya? Apa kamu sudah bereskan semua perabotan-perabotan yang kita gunakan untuk acara tadi malam?" tanya Zetsu terlihat gadis berambut putih itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Semuanya sudah kami bereskan Kak Zetsu juga meletakkan tempat di mana kami sebelumnya ambil." jawabnya membuat Zetsu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" A-an-no.." panggil HInata terbata ke arah ketiga saudara itu, membuat Zetsu, Toneri, juga Kaguya menatap ke arahnya.

" Ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan, Hyuga?" tanya Zetsu terlihat Hinata yang salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan dari pria itu.

" Ma-maaf kalau jika ini menyinggung, tapi kenapa sepertinya kalian menjauh dari kami? Kenapa tidak mencoba berbaur dengan kami semua." tanyanya sedikit takut.

" Untuk apa? Kalian hanyalah beban yang menghalangi Kolonel Naruto. Untuk apa kami berbaur dengan orang-orang yang hanya menghalangi beliau? Sebaiknya kalian lebih memikirkan diri sendiri untuk menjadi kuat dan tidak menjadi beban untuknya." jawabnya tenang membuat Hinata terdiam mendengar, dirinya mengambil sedikit langkah mundur mendengar suara dingin pria itu. Kiba yang mendengar perkataan pria tersebut tidak terima, langsung saja pemuda Inuzuka itu berseru.

" Memang kemampuan kalian sudah hebat?! Kalian hanyalah orang pungutan yang di kasihani oleh Naruto! Seharunya kaliam tahu berdiri di tempat dimana kalian berada!" serunya murka, dirinya muak dengan sikap pria itu.

" Bukannya seharusnya kalian yang berkaca? Kalian duluan yang memancarkan aura tidak bersahabat kepada kami. Kami kira jika kalian lebih kuat dari kami maka aku mundur, tapi setelah mengetahui kemampuan sesungguhnya yang kalian miliki, aku merasa kasihan kepada Kolonel Naruto karena harus mengurusi orang-orang sampah seperti kalian." kata Zetsu datar kemudian dirinya berpikir sejenak.

" Ah aku ingat, kejadian di Tsukigakure saat melawan King Incubus, serangan kalian semua tidak ada yang berfungsi sama sekali melawannya, bahkan mau tidak mau, Kolonel Naruto terpaksa memanggil Asmodeus, padahal beliau masih belum berhasil menguasainya. Kalian tahu kerusakan apa yang beliau dapatkan? Arteri hati pecah, pendarahan di jantungnya, juga paru-paru kanannya hancur. Pernah kalian memikirkan sampai di situ?! Pernah kalian menghormatinya sampai-sampai mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan kalian-kalian yang tidak berguna untuknya?! Seharursnya kalian tahu diri jika kalian hanyalah beban untuknya?!" seru Zetsu murka dengan wajahnyanya yang sudah memerah akibat emosi yang selama di pendamnya akhirnya bisa di keluarkan juga. Semua orang yang mendengar penjelasan pria itu membulatkan kedua matanya, juga mereka langsung bungkam mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh pria itu.

" Kalian hanyalah beban untuknya. Kalian hanyalah sampah yang tidak pantas berjalan di sampingnya. Kalian orang-orang yang bangga dalam nama kebangsawaan kalian? Hah, aku ingin tertawa melihat sikap naif kalian yang menganggap jika kalian berpikir kalau seorang bangsawan adalah orang yang paling hebat, tapi nyatanya kemampuan yang kalian perlihatkan hanyalah omong kosong saja." ucap pria itu membuat Neji, Kiba juga Shikamaru mengeram marah mendengarnya.

" Memang kau sendiri kuat? Kemampuan yang kami miliki sekarang tidaklah seperti dulu." kata Neji marah membuat Zetsu tertawa mengejek mendengarnya.

" Tidak seperti dulu? Naga panggilanmu saja tidak mampu menahan Shukaku, apalagi melawan mahkluk lain. Sekarang aku tanya kalian semua, apa kalian berteman dengan Naruto karena kekuatannya yang hebat, atau kalian menerimanya apa adanya. Jika kalian mau berteman dengan karena kekuatan, sebaiknya aku sarankan kalian mundur, karena jika Naruto lemah, kalian pasti akan membuangnya. Naruto itu bukan mainan politik kalian wahai bangsawan-bangsawan yang tidak berguna." ucapnya membuat ketiga pemuda itu mengeram marah mendnegarnya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan dari Naruto?" terdengar suara datar dari Hidan yang tiba-tiba berucap, menatap ke arah Zetsu yang menatap balik ke arahnya.

" Maaf, sepertinya kamu salah penafsiran. Kalian yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang siapa Naruto sebaiknya diam, karena kalian hanyalah beban baginya. Aku tidak mau orang-orang yang menjadi beban untuknya berada di dekatnya. Kalian tahu, sosok Naruto bukanlah orang yang sempurna seperti yang kalian bayangkan." ucapnya membuat Hidan mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." ucapnya tidak mengerti membuat Zetsu tertawa mendengarnya.

" Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, jika setiap kali Naruto memaksakan diri untuk menggunakan sihir yang masih belum di kuasainya, maka tubuhnya akan menerima kerusakan yang fatal. Apa kalian masih tidak paham, jika dirinya menggunakan sihir di luar batas kemampuan yang di milikinya? Kalian ingin berjalan bersama dengan Naruto dengan kemampuan yang seperti sekarang, aku anjurkan sebaiknya kalian mundur, contohnya saja Neji sama Shikamaru barusan. Kalian terkejut bukan jika Naruto bisa merasakan keberadaan kita sebelumnya?" tanya Zetsu membuat kedua pemuda itu tersentak.

" Dari situ saja bisa di lihat jika kemampuan yang kalian miliki sangat jauh dengan Kolonel Naruto. Kalian yang bangsawan saja tidak bisa mendeteksi aliran sihir orang lain. Aku yakin juga, jika di regu kalian sebelumnya, Hinata tidak bisa menyembuhkan beliau jika dalam keadaan kritis." ucap Zetsu sinis membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam, sedangkan Neji yang merasa tidak terima langsung saja grimoirenya melayang di udara. Belum sempat dirinya mengeluarkan sihir, tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin muncul entah dari mana, membekukkan tempat mereka berada, juga kristal-kristal es yang berterbangan di sekitar pemuda Hyuga itu, terlihat beberapa bagian tubuh Neji yang membeku, membuat semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut.

" Jangan mencoba menyerang Kak Zetsu dengan sihir." ucap Kaguya dingin terlihat rambut putihnya yang sedikit melayang, juga hawa dingin yang mengeliling tubuh ramping gadis cantik itu. Yahiko, Hidan, Konan, Nagato, Iruka, Mizuki, Ebisu juga Hayate melihat kecepatan sihir yang di miliki gadis tersebut sedikit terkejut, karena yang mereka tahu orang yang memiliki kemampuan mengeluarkan sihir tercepat di usia muda hanyalah Naruto, jika Sasuke itupun dirinya memaksakan diri, tapipun masih belum bisa menandingi kecepatan yang di miliki Kolonel muda itu.

" Kaguya, Kolonel sedang menuju kemari." ucap Toneri tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu mengangguk paham, yang kemudian perlahan-lahan sihir es yang di keluarkannya menghilang. Zetsu menatap ke arah hutan sebelumnya dirinya juga adik laki-lakinya keluar, tidak lama setelahnya muncul sosok Naruto yang berjalan tenang sambil menggendong seekor kelinci berbulu putih yang menggemaskan tertidur nyaman. Naruto menatap sekeliling sejenak, kemudian melirik ke arah kulit Neji yang beberapa bagian tubuhnya sedikit membiru, juga dia bisa merasakan aliran sihir dingin yang belum sempurna di hilangkan. Menatap ke arah Kaguya, terlihat gadis cantik itu membungkuk dalam ke arahnya, begitupula Toneri juga Zetsu yang membungkuk ke arahnya.

" Aku tidak marah kepada kalian, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu suka sikap kanak-kanak kalian yang hanya mempermasalahkan sosok yang pantas bersanding denganku. Mereka hanya mendekatiku karena kekuatanku itu terserah mereka, karena aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Mau meninggalkanku jika aku tidak kuatpun terserah saja, yang penting mereka tidak mengusikku. Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini bukan, Zetsu?" tanya pemuda tampan itu, terlihat Zetsu yang menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangguk paham.

" Kalian berdua sudah dewasa, kenapa tidak saling memahami satu sama lain. Zetsu, jangan menilai orang-orang dari kemampuan yang di milikinya, sedangkan untukmu Neji, Shika, Kiba, cobalah kalian terbuka untuk orang lain. Mereka juga anggota squad kita, apa tidak bisa kalian ini akur satu sama lain?" ucapnya membuat Zetsu, neji, Kiba juga Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya dalam, merutuki sifat kanak-kanak yang mereka perlihatkan di depan Naruto.

" Jika kalian tidak bisa akur satu sama lain, kapan bisa akur? Kalian pikir aku tidak pusing melihat tindakkan kenak-kanakkan kalian ini? Kalau kalian akur, kan enak kita bisa bekerja sama satu sama lain. Cobalah menerima kelebihan maupun kekurangan yang kalian miliki." lanjutnya lagi kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap ke arah _magic knights_ yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton saja.

" Ayo kita pulang. Kita harus melaporkan tugas yang kita jalankan sudah selesai." ucapnya yang kemudian dirinya membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua yang dalam diam memikirkan perkataan Kolonel mereka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto yang menggendong seekor kelinci yang sekarang sudah terbangun naik di atas kepala Forneus yang berenang di langit itu akhirnya tiba juga di istana. Kelinci yang ada di gendongannya itu mengesek-gesekkan tubuhnya di jas kulit hitamnya membuat pemuda tampan itu sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Forneus langsung saja berenang ke bawah, ke halaman tempat biasanya para _magic knights_ berkumpul. Hiu iblis itu berenang mendekati jalur masuk ke istana, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Pemuda itu melompat turun ke rerumputan, terlihat Forneus yang kemudian menghilang dalam kumpulan bintang-bintang kecil. Yahiko maupun Hidan menatap diam ke arah punggung lebar pemuda tampan itu yang perlahan-lahan menjauh, mereka kembali mengingat perkataan Zetsu tentang kerusakan-kerusakan dalam tubuh Kolonel muda tersebut jika menggunakan secara paksa sihir yang masih belum di kuasai pemuda itu. Mereka mengingat kembali kejadian di Takigakure, ketika pemuda itu pingsan dalam waktu tiga hari dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang di selimuti oleh aura-aura kegelapan yang keluar dari grimoirenya itu.

' Separah itukah luka yang di terima Naruto?' batin mereka berdua melihat punggung pemuda itu yang sudah jauh itu meninggalkan mereka. Lain halnya dengan kedua pria itu, lain pula dengan Zetsu sekeluarga bersama dengan Neji, Kiba, Shika. Keenam orang itu berpikir apa yang di katakan oleh pemimpin mereka itu, terutama Zetsu. Dirinya sebagai yang paling dewasa itu merasa tertohok tepat sasaran dengan perkataan tuan mudanya itu. Seharunya dia tidak mengikuti sifat kanak-kanak bocah-bocah bangsawan manja itu, seharusnya dirinya bisa bersikap lebih bijak, tapi mengingat kelakuan mereka yang pertama kali menunjukkan sikap tidak bersahabat, Zetsu kembali lagi menarik kata-katanya.

' Maafkan saya tuan muda. Saya lebih memilih tidak berbicara dengan mereka.' batin Zetsu yang kemudian berjalan mengikuti tuan mudanya itu ke dalam istana, diikuti Toneri juga Kaguya yang ada di belakangnya. Lee yang melihat ketegangan di antara anggota squadnya hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" Kalian sebaiknya meminta maaf kepada Zetsu, Toneri juga Kaguya. Mereka tidak ada salah apa-apa kalian tiba-tiba musuhi. Aku mengenal Zetsu juga Toneri jika mereka berdua adalah orang yang baik setelah mereka tidur bersama di ruanganku. Pikirkanlah, ini demi kebaikan Kolonel. Beliau saja sudah lelah dengan kesibukan sendiri apalagi dengan sifat kekanak-kanak kalian, aku yakin beliau pusing dengan sikap kalian ini." kata Lee yang kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Neji, Shikamaru juga Kiba yang terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut mangkok itu.

" Apa yang di katakan Lee benar. Ini juga untuk kebaikan squad kalian. Apa kalian tidak berpikir, jika Naruto akan meninggalkan kalian suatu saat nanti melihat sikap kalian seperti itu? Kaisar maupun Perdana Menteri pasti akan menuduh kalianlah penyebab menghancurkan nama baik Naruto di depan publik. Kalian ini kan sudah dewasa, seharusnya sudah mengerti apa itu yang benar maupun yang salah." nasehat Iruka terlihat Kiba yang menggerutu pelan karena merasa terpojok dengan perkataan-perkataan senior mereka itu. Neji memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik nafas pelan yang kemudian di hembuskannya kembali.

" Kami mengerti Kolonel Iruka. Kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik agar Kolonel kami namanya tidak rusak karena ulah kami." ucapnya terlihat pria berkulit coklat itu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Di lorong Kerajaan, Naruto berjalan dengan tenang sambil menggendong kelinci yang di ambilnya dari hutan samping panti asuhan ayah angkatnya itu. Mahkluk manis itu terbangun setelah meletakkannya di atas rerumputan, terus menempel terus ke arahnya sampai-sampai membuat Naruto luluh juga melihat mahkluk manis itu yang sepertinya ingin bersama dengannya, akhirnya dirinya membawanya ke Kerajaan untuk di pelihara.

' Selagi Shion berada disini, semoga saja kelinci manis ini bisa menjadi teman untuknya jika aku sedang bertugas ke luar Istana.' batinnya mengingat tidak tega meninggalkan kekasihnya di ruangan besarnya sendirinya tanpa teman, juga dia sangat tidak ingin jika ada laki-laki hidung belang yang mencoba mendekati kekasihnya itu.

" Naru." terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya memecahkan pikirannya itu, membuat dirinya menatap ke depan, terlihat Shion yang mengenakan pakaian santai dengan baju lengan pendek berwarna biru cerah yang di padukan dengan sebuah rok di bawah lutut berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Naruto tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang di temani oleh Kushina juga Sara yang menatap ke arahnya. Naruto membungkuk sedikit ke arah Kushina yang berada di samping Sara tersebut.

" Selamat pagi, Jendral khusus Kushina." ucapnya sopan membuat Kushina yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil, mengangguk sekali.

" Selamat pagi juga, Kolonel Naruto. Sepertinya grup kalian yang pertama selesai membereskan kerusakan kota." ucapnya membuat Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum ke arah wanita berusia tiga puluan itu.

" Kami bisa kembali pertama ke istana berkat semua team yang bersatu dengan kami bekerja dengan giat." jawabnya terlihat Kushina yang tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Umm, ngomong-ngomong Naruto. Apa kamu memiliki hobi baru membuat _tatto_ juga mengecat rambut?" tanya Sara yang melihat lukisan kobaran api hitam juga taring dengan tiga mata tajam itu di lengan kanan pemuda tampan tersebut juga rambut pirang pemuda itu yang sedikit menggelap membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

" Aku juga tidak tahu Kak Sara. Keadaanku berubah seperti ini saat aku tidur sebentar di kamarku yang dulu." jawabnya membuat Sara maupun Kushina bingung mendengarnya. Tidak mau melanjutkan permasalahan tentang perubahan fisiknya, Naruto mendekatkan kelinci putih itu ke arah Shion yang menatap mahkluk manis yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

" Aku mengambilnya karena dia tidak mau lepas dariku di belakang hutan panti ayah. Karena berpikir mau ikut denganku, jadi aku ambil saja mengingat kamu juga tinggal bersamaku di sini dia bisa menjadi temanmu jika kamu sedang sendiri di ruanganku." kata Naruto membuat Shion menatap ke arahnya kekasihnya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Menatap kembali ke arah kelinci yang ada di hadapannya itu, kedua tangannya terangkat membuat kelinci tersebut melompat ke dalam dekapannya, menggendong kelinci berbulu putih salju itu, terlihat mahkluk manis tersebut menggeliat nyaman, memejamkan kedua matanya menggesekkan tubuhnya ke baju gadis tersebut.

" Lucu sekali." kata Shion sambil jari telunjuknya menggosok gemes hidung mahkluk manis itu terlihat kelinci itu menikmati perilaku yang di beri gadis cantik itu. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat jika kekasihnya yang sepertinya menyukai mahkluk manis yang di ambilnya dari hutan itu.

" Kalau begitu, aku mau ke kamar dulu. Tidak sempat mandi karena harus cepat melapor ke Jendral." katanya membuat Sara menatap aneh ke arahnya, sedangkan Kushina terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

" Pantas saja kamu bau sekali, aku yakin Shion pasti akan pingsan berada di dekatmu." kata Sara membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan.

" Pingsan karena aroma _manly_ yang keluar dari tubuhku ini maksud Kak Sara?" jawabnya membuat Shion langsung merona mendengarnya, yang dengan cepat gadis cantik tersebut memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya itu.

" Sudah sana mandi! Jangan banyak tingkah!" ucapnya malu sambil memukul berkali-kali otot lengan keras milik kekasihnya itu, terlihat Sara juga Kushina yang tertawa melihat Shion yang malu-malu kucing itu, sedangkan Naruto pura-pura meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan cinta kekasihnya itu.

" Iya, iya, ini juga mau mandi. Ngomong-ngomong Shion, kamu mau mandiin aku?" tanya Naruto membuat Shion semakin merona mendengarnya, langsung saja kakinya menendang betis pemuda itu sedikit keras.

" J-jangan ngomong sembarang! Si-siapa yang mau mandiin kamu?!" serunya yang langsung saja membalikkan tubuhnya, kabur karena malu mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu, meninggalkan Sara juga Kushina yang tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan melihat tingkah Shion yang termakan oleh candaannya itu, kemudian menatap ke arah kedua wanita itu.

" Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri dulu." ucap pemuda itu yang sedikit membungkuk tubuhnya ke arah kedua wanita itu, terlihat Sara juga Kushina mengangguk mendengarnya setelahnya pemuda itu berjalan melewati kedua wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Di Kantor Inteligen sendiri, Ibiki masih harus merasakan memakan pil pahit kembali dengan sikap yang di miliki oleh kelima _magic knights_ Sunagakure yang masih berakting 'pura-pura' hilang ingatan maupun sikap Gaara yang masih saja tidak mau berbicara sepata katapun. Dirinya benar-benar kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkan kelima tahanannya itu yang suka mempermainkannya. Hampir saja dia menghajar kelimanya itu jika tidak di tahan oleh Anko yang memintanya untuk tenang. Jendral Kesatuan Inteligent itu sekarang berada di ruangannya untuk menenangkan diri, sesekali dirinya membaca beberapa dokumen-dokumen yang masih belum dirinya cek itu. Konoha dalam masa krisis, jadi dirinya dengan Obito, Asuma juga Kakashi melakukan kerja sama untuk mengetatkan keamanan Kerajaan pasca penyerangan selama dua puluh empat jam. Dirinya juga sudah menggerakan pasukan-pasukan intel terbaik yang di milikinya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Konoha untuk mencari sisa-sisa _magic knights_ aliansi Suna-Iwa yang masih tetap tinggal di Konoha. Laporan tentang keberadaan Minato juga beberapa _magic knights_ bersama pria itu juga belum mencapai titik terang, sampai-sampai Ibiki harus menarik kembali pasukan intelnya yang ada di Iwa karena ternyata keberadaan mereka sudah terendus oleh Kerajaan Batu tersebut.

" Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja Minato. Kamu adalah Jendral yang paling hebat di Kerajaan ini dan aku yakin kamu pasti selamat menjalankan misi ini." doa Ibiki pelan kepada sahabatnya itu agar baik-baik saja di sana. Semua mata-mata yang ada di dalam dokumen hitam di susun oleh Naruto hampir semuanya tertangkap, tapi ada beberapa yang kabur dari istana karena identitas asli mereka, yang membuat dirinya mau tidak mau harus bekerja lebih ekstra untuk menangkap mata-mata yang tersisa itu. Melirik beberapa dokumen-dokumennya yang menumpuk di sisi meja kanannya itu, dirinya tidak menyangka jika selama dua hari tidak mengecek laporan-laporannya bisa menggunung seperti saat ini. Mengambil dokumen yang paling atas, dirinya kemudian membuka dokumen itu, membaca isi yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya dalam waktu lima menit, pria Morino itu menutup keras dokumen tersebut lalu meletakkan di atas mejanya sedikit kasar. Menyandarkan punggungnya lelah di kursi kebesarannya itu, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang di tautkan di atas perutnya, dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat untuk menjernikan pikirannya.

Di lain tempat, Kakashi sedang mengecek nama-nama yang ada di dokumennya itu. Dirinya mengecek setiap nama-nama pembagian warga Konoha yang di tempatkan di setiap penginapan istana. Memang benar, luas istana Konoha luas karena membangun ruangan-ruangan darurat untuk para penduduk jika terjadi peperangan, begitupula halnya _Lowtown_ yang di bangun oleh mendiang Perdana Mentri Uchiha Madara. Setelah merasa semua nama-nama orang sesuai dengan data-data yang di terimanya itu, pria berusia tiga puluh satu tahun tersebut akhirnya menyudahi tugasnya, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati bangku besa yang berada di pinggir halaman istana luas tersebut. Dirinya menikmati pemandangan penduduk-penduduk yang menikmati pagi hari yang sudah lama tidak perna dirinya lihat. Istana kembali ramai membuat pikirannya bisa sedikit ringat dari tumpukkan-tumpukkan dokumen yang selalu menghantuinya.

" Menikmati pagi yang bersemangat, Kakashi." terdengar suara seseorang di sampingnya membuat pria berambut perak itu menyampingkan wajahnya, melihat sosok Danzo yang mengenakan pakaian santai sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan ringan, melakukan pemanasan di pagi hari. Kakashi yang melihat Perdana Mentrinya itu langsung bangkit, memberi hormat kepada pria itu.

" Selamat pagi Perdana Menteri Danzo." sapanya terlihat Danzo yang menghentikan gerakannya, tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

" Jangan formal kepadaku di saat santai seperti ini. Cukup panggil seperti biasa saja." ucapnya membuat Kakashi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, mengangguk.

" Tentu paman." ucapnya terlihat pria tersebut tersenyum mendengarnya. Mata topaz Perdana Mentri Kerajaan Api itu menangkap tumpukkan-tumpukkan dokumen yang ada di sisi bangku tempat di duduki pria. Pria itu berjalan menuju ke sisi kosong kursi yang ada di samping pria Hatake itu, kemudian dirinya duduk di samping kiri tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen itu, kemudian dirinya mengambil salah satu dokumen yang terletak paling atas.

" Apa ini semua data-data nama penduduk yang tinggal di Istana?" tanya Perdana Mentri itu terlihat Kakashi yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk di sisi kanan dokumen tersebut, mengangguk.

" Benar. Semua ini adalah data-data nama penduduk yang sedang aku periksa, dan semuanya sesuai dengan dokumen kependudukan kota Konoha." jelasnya membuat Danzo mengangguk mendengarnya. Pria berumur lima puluh lebih itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi besi itu, menatap ke depan para penduduk yang sedang menikmati pagi hari yang begitu indah itu.

" Bagaimana dengan keenam tahanan yang di tangani oleh Ibiki?" tanya Danzo tanpa melepas pandangannya dari depan. Kakashi yang mendnegar pertanyaan dari pria tersebut hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian dirinya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran besi kursi tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang di rentangkan di atas besi itu juga badannya di lengkungkan ke belakang, yang sekarang wajahnya menatap ke langit biru.

" Sama seperti kemarin, mereka masih belum mau memberikan keterangan apapun. Ibiki bilang dia langsung keluar jika sikap mereka membuat dirinya mendidih." jawabnya terlihat Danzo yang terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Walapun dia memiliki sikap tenang juga berkepala dingin, tapi ternyata jika sudah mencapai batas kesabaranya, Ibiki bisa emosi juga." candanya membuat Kakashi mendengus mendengarnya.

" Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Ibiki emosi. Syukur-syukur jika dirinya bisa menahan emosinya, jika tidak aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka semua." katanya yang kemudian dirinya menegakkan tubuhnya, melakukan gerakan mematah leher ke kiri yang kemudian di balas. Danzo yang mendengar perkataan pria Hatake itu sekarang dirinya yang menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu kaki kanannya terangkat, melipat kaki kirinya.

" Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Kakashi." kata Danzo serius membuat Jendral Kesatuan Kepolisan itu menghadap wajahnya ke arah pria tersebut, terlihat kedua onyxnya menatap penuh selidik ke arah P.M Kerajaan Api itu.

" Dan apakah itu jika aku boleh tahu?" tanyanya ingin tahu, terlihat Danzo yang melipat keduaa tangannya di depan dada, sedikit menarik nafas sebentar kemudian pria itu hembuskan kembali.

" Pertemuan antara Hiruzen, A juga Yagura, ketiganya membahas tentang informasi dari Yagura jika beliau menemukan _dungeon_ yang di curigainya merupakan tempat bersemayannya _divine beast_ Isobu." ucapnya terlihat kedua mata pria Hatake itu membulatkan. Berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali, dirinya menatap serius ke arah Danzo yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

" Apa itu benar? Apa terletak di laut Kirigakure?" tanya Kakashi serius.

" Masih belum bisa di pastikan karena _dungeon_ tersebut masih belum di selidiki lebih jauh, tapi Yagura meyakini jika _dungeon_ tersebut merupakan tempat bersemayannya Isobu karena untuk melintasinya harus melewati rintangan yang sangat sulit sekali, bahkan Mei maupun Keiichi yang notabene Jendral terkuatpun tidak bisa mendekatinya." jelasnya membuat kedua mata pria Hatake itu langsung memicing curiga.

" Jadi maksudnya, beliau ingin meminta Naruto untuk menyelidikinya begitu?" tuding Kakashi terlihat Danzo yang mengangguk pelan mendnegarnya.

" Sayang sekali, tapi itulah kenyataan." jawabnya.

" Tidak bisa! Naruto bukanlah sosok ksatria pesuruh! Aku tidak akan memerintahkannya untuk menjalankan misi itu!" tegas Kakashi terlihat Danzo yang terdiam sebentar, tapi tidak lama setelahnya pria itu tersenyum kecil.

" Itu adalah jawaban yang ingin aku dengar darimu. Aku, Hiruzen maupun A menolak akan hal itu, pertama karena Kerajaan kita dalam keadaan siaga satu, juga alasan lain karena ini menyangkut nyawa Naruto-kun. Aku menjelaskan jika sekuat-kuatnya Naruto, dirinyapun tetap memiliki batas kemampuan yang di milikinya, dan syukurnya Yagura mengerti akan penjelasan kami, walaupun awalnya dia sedikit kecewa." jelasnya agar Kakashi tidak salah paham.

" Walaupun Naruto bilang jika dirinya sanggup, aku tetap tidak mengizinkannya. Ini menyangkut nyawa, aku tidak akan memintanya untuk melakukannya. Dia memang _knight_ yang tangguh, tapi ingat juga dirinya adalah seorang pemuda yang membutuhkan kehidupan normal. Selagi keluarganya ada di sini, aku tidak akan memberikan misi kepadanya, karena nanti aku sudah memiliki misi khusus yang harus di jalankannya jika keadaan sudah kembali stabil." ucapnya membuat Danzo menatap ke arahnya, terlihat pria Hatake itu menatap serius ke arahnya.

" Misi apa kalau aku boleh tahu?" tanyanya ingin tahu, sedangkan Kakashi merilekskan tubuhnya, menghadap ke depan dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada.

" Misi penyelamatan Minato. Aku dengar kabar dari Lady Kushina dari informasi anggota squad baru Naruto bernama Zetsu jika kemungkinan dia masih hidup." jelasnya terlihat Danzo yang sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Apa itu benar? Apa Minato masih hidup sampai sekarang?" tanyanya terlihat Kakashi yang menghembuskan nafas pelan, mengangkat bahu lemah.

" Naruto bilang masih kemungkinan, bisa saja masih hidup ataupun sudah meninggal. Semoga saja dia masih hidup." ungkapnya terlihat Danzo yang terdiam mendengarnya, lalu menatap kedepan, mendongakan kepalanya ke langit.

" Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja di sana. Kita akan melakukan rapat jika keadaan sudah kembali stabil." ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang keluar dari ruangannya mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya setelah usai membersikan diri. Mengunci pintu ruangannya, dirinya mencoba mencari Shion yang entah kabur kemana akibat candaan sebelumnya itu. Mencoba merasakannya keberadaan gadis itu melalui cincin yang di berikan olehnya itu, pemuda Namikaze itu berjalan tenang ke lobi kanan. Sedikit merilekskan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa kaku, dirinya sudah menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dirinya sudah berjanji dengan Shion untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke _Lowtown_ juga ruangan untuk tempat Zetsu dan Toneripun ternyata sudah selesai di bersikan oleh pelayan, maka kedua anggota squadnya itu sudah bisa pindah sekarang, sedangkan Kaguya dirinya tempatkan akan bersama dengan Hinata, dirinya tahu jika seorang gadis pasti membutuhkan teman untuk bicara. Tidak lama setelahnya, dirinya akhirnya menemukan sosok orang yang di carinya, terlihat Shion yang sedang tengkurap membelakanginya di rerumputan, menatap ke arah kelinci yang di bawanya dari hutan.

" Naru benar-benar menyebalkan bukan? Aku yakin pasti dia juga mengerjaimu seperti dia mengerjaiku." kata Shion kepada kelinci di depannya yang menjadi teman setia mendengarkan curhatnya tanpa menyadari sosok Naruto yang tidak jauh darinya itu. Berjalan dalam diam, Naruto dengan pelan duduk di kursi yang ada beberapa meter di belakang sosok Shion yang tengkurap membelakanginya, melipat kakinya di depan dengan tangan kanannya yang di topang di atas sandaran kursi itu yang menahan pipi kanannya.

" Lihat sekarang dia. Penampilannya saja sudah seperti penjahat. Apa-apaan rambutnya yang di cat gelap sama _tatto_ di tubuhnya itu? Mau pamer kalau dia itu keren." kesal Shion yang menusuk-nusuk lembut dahi kelinci itu, sedangkan sang binatang memejamkan kedua matanya jika jari telunjuk gadis itu mengenai dahinya itu, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarpun menahan tawanya mendengar pelunturan gadis yang di cintainya itu. Shion menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah kedua bola mata hitam lugu kelinci yang menatap ke arahnya itu.

" Memang benar jika Naru keren juga tampan, tapi janganlah sampai tepar pesona. Kamu tahu kalau aku sungguh minder melihat gadis-gadis cantik yang ada di Istana. Aku takut kalau nantinya ada wanita yang membuat dirinya tertarik. Contohnya saja Hinata, dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuga, cantik lagi. Aku takut kalau nantinya Naru jatuh cinta kepadanya, apalagi sama Kaguya, dia seperti dewi." ucapnya lirih, sedangkan Naruto yang ada di belakangnya hanya diam, mendengar semua keluhan-keluhan yang di keluarkan oleh gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tidak lama setelahnya, gadis itu tersenyum optimis, menatap ke arah kelinci putih tersebut.

" Tapi aku yakin, Naru adalah pria yang setia. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, sifat, watak juga tingkah lakunya, jadi aku tidak akan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku juga harus menunjukkan kesetiaanku kepadanya, seperti dirinya juga setia kepadaku. Kalau dia berani macam-macam di belakangku, aku langsung potong 'adik'nya itu, biar tahu rasa." katanya serius membuat Naruto mau tidak mau tertawa mendengarnya. Shion otomatis langsung menyampingkan wajahnya ke belakang, terkejut melihat Naruto yang duduk di kursi besi yang tidak jauh darinya itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak lama setelahnya, wajah gadis cantik itu langsung saja merona merah mengetahui jika kekasihnya itu pasti mendengar ucapan terakhirnya itu.

" A-ap-pa ya-yang lu-luc-cu.." katanya dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi, tapi sepertinya tidak terpengaruh oleh Kolonel muda itu, karena baginya sekarang, di kedua azurenya melihat sosok Shion seperti kucing manis yang sedang marah. Mencoba menekan suara tawanya, kedua dark azure pemuda itu menatap geli ke arah sosok gadis yang sekarang seperti seorang balita yang merajuk. Perlahan-lahan dirinya bangkit, menyengir kecil melihat Shion yang tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang di lakukannya.

" Kamu ingin memotong 'adik' kecilku, Shion?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit di rendahkan, berjalan perlahan-perlahan menuju ke arah Shion yang membulatkan kedua matanya.

" A-ap-pa ya-yang ka-kam-mu i-ing-gink-kan.." katanya terbata yang kemudian dirinya merangkak menjauh dari Naruto yang mendekati ke arahnya, sedangkan sang kelinci sudah merangkak menjauh dari kedua pasangan itu dengan bola mata hitamnya yang menatap setiap gerak gerik yang di lakukan oleh kedua 'tuan' barunya itu. Melihat tingkah gadis itu, membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dengn tubuhnya yang membungkuk, kedua lengan kekarnya langsung menggendong gadis cantik itu ala _bridal_. Shion yang menerima perilaku tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu langsung saja memejamkan kedua matanya karena terkejut, tapi dirinya merasakan sebuah kecupan yang sangat dalam di dahinya itu membuat perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya, hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah dagu kokoh kekasihnya tersebut. Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari kekasihnya itu, kedua dark azurenya menatap intents ke arah kedua lavender milik gadis yang ada di dalam gendongannya tersebut.

" Aku tidak akan tergoda oleh wanita manapun, karena hatiku hanya untukmu, Shion. Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna yang hanya membuatmu beban pikiran saja. Satu hal yang perlu kamu percayai adalah jika aku hidup hanya untuk kamu." katanya serius terlihat keuda lavender Shion yang membulat mendengarnya. Gadis cantik itu menatap ke arah kedua dark azure tajam pemuda itu dalam, iris dark _sapphire_ yang begitu indah seperti menyimpan misteri sendiri bagaikan langit di luar angkasa. Seakan terhipnotis dengan keindahan kedua bola mata pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya itu, tubuh gadis cantik itu membeku di tempat, tidak lakukan sedikit gerakanpun. Keduanya saling terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, tapi perlahan-lahan wajah Naruto mendekati ke wajah kekasihnya itu, yang otomatis saja membuat kedua mata Shion terpejam, menunggu perilaku apa yang akan di lakukan oleh pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" Ahem!" terdengar suara deheman keras yang mengusik kedua pasangan tersebut. Shion yang mendengar langsung saja membuka kedua matanya lebar, menatap ke arah Naruto yang beberapa sentimeter lagi mendekati wajahnya berhenti tiba-tiba, kemudian wajahnya menghadap ke kanan, terlihat sosok Hidan dengan Yahiko menatap ke arah lain dengan bibir mereka yang bersiul sambil melirik jail ke arahnya, Nagato, Konan dan Zetsu yang menghembuskan nafas, Toneri, Shikamaru juga Neji yang tidak peduli, sedangkan Hinata, Kaguya, Lee maupun Kiba yang menahan nafas, menunggu kelanjutan adegan yang akan terjadi. Sontak saja Shion langsung menjauhkan wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang mendorong keras, lalu dirinya mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok pemuda tampan itu, langsung saja tubuhnya terjatuh ke rerumputan.

" Aduh!" keluhnya setelah bokongnya mendarat secara mendadak tersebut.

" Shion, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto panik melihat kekasihnya yang mengeluarkan suara meringis tersebut, dirinya berjongkok mengecek keadaan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu secara menyeluruh.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Naru. Karena terkejut aku langsung saja melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba yang membuatku terjatuh." ucapnya menenangkan kecemasan kekasihnya itu, tapi Naruto tidak mudah di bohongi begitu saja. Pemuda tampan itu mencoba menggenggam pergelangan kaki kanan gadis cantik itu, membuat Shion otomatis langsung saja menarik kakinya, tapi di tahan kuat oleh pemuda tersbeut.

" Kaguya." ucapnya tegas membuat gadis berambut putih itu mengangguk pahan, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati kedua pasangan tersebut, menjongkokkan dirinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang sekarang di selimuti oleh aliran sihir putih dengan pola bintang kristal-kristal es kecil. Mendekatkan telapak tangannya itu ke pergelangan kaki terlihat hawa dingin perlahan-lahan menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulit di pergelangan kaki gadis cantik itu, terlihat Shion yang sedikit meringis, tapi perlahan-lahan wajahnya kembali tenang merasakan hawa dingin yang merayap di kulitnya itu. Kaguya yang merasa sudah cukup, Kaguya kemudian menghentikan aliran sihir esnya kemudian dirinya menghembuskan sedikit nafas.

" Pergelangannya sudah tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah menyembuhkannya dan sudah bisa di gerakan seperti biasa." ucapnya sambil tersenyum terlihat Naruto yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih Kaguya." ucapnya membuat gadis Otsutsuki itu mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mengelus lembut pergelangan kaki kekasihnya yang sebelumnya di sembuhkan oleh gadis Otsutsuki itu.

" Jujur saja, aku tidak menyukai sikap kalian yang ini." ucap Naruto dingin dengan aliran sihir ungu kegelapan yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari tubuhnya itu membuat mereka semua terkejut. Kelinci putih yang tadinya hanya sebagai penonton itu berjalan mendekati kedua sejoli itu, melompat dalam pelukan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu, tertidur nyaman di sana. Naruto membantu Shion berdiri, tanpa menatap ke arah orang-orang yang tadi mengisenginya itu sekarang terkejut melihat aliran sihir ungu yang keluar tenang di dalam tubuhnya tersebut.

" Bagi kalian, ini mungkin adalah lelucon yang bisa kalian jadikan olokan. Terserah kalian mau mengerjaiku seperti apa, tapi ingat, ini terakhir kali kita berbicara." tegasnya tanpa kompromi membuat semua orang yang mendengar pernyataannya itu membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Na-nar-ruto ka-kam-mi.." ucap Yahiko terputus melihat pemuda Namikaze itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, tidak ingin mendengar apapun.

" Apapun alasannya, aku tidak mau dengar. Aku capek. Shion, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan, ayo kita pergi." ucapnya yang mennarik paksa tangan kiri kekasihnya itu meninggalkan mereka semua, tanpa menatap wajah mereka satupun.

" Na-naru…" kata Shion yang kemudian menatap ke arah Yahiko bersama squadnya beserta beberapa anggota squad kekasihnya yang membulatkan kedua matanya setelah mendengar pelunturan Kolonel muda itu. Zetsu yang merasakan aliran sihir yang di miliki oleh pemuda Namikaze itu menjauh mencubit pangkat hidungnya sejenak, kemudian berucap.

" Semua orang memiliki batas kesabaran, termasuk juga Naruto. Kalian pikir bisa membuat dirinya menjadi bahan lelucon seenak hati kalian? Jika dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sempurna, aku yakin kalian sekarang sudah mati di tangannya." ucapnya tiba-tiba kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, melirik ke arah Hidan, Yahiko, Neji, Shikamaru juga Kiba. Mendengus kasar, pria Otsutsuki itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua dengan kedua tangannya yang menyatu di belakang, pria itu berjalan menuju tempat dimananya sosok tuan mudanya menghilang, diikuti oleh Toneri juga Kaguya yang menyusul di belakang.

" Apa-apaan dia?! Memang dirinya siapa bisa-bisanya mengatur kita untuk mendekati Naruto!" seru Kiba emosi melihat sikap Zetsu yang langsung mencelos pergi begitu saja, tapi kepalanya di tempeleng keras oleh Konan yang ada di samping pemuda itu.

" Kalian yang tidak tahu diri! Kalian yang mencari masalah dengan mereka duluan, sekarang saat mereka acuh, kalian bilang mereka kurang ajar! Terutama kalian berdua Yahiko, Hidan. Sekarang baru tahu kalian bagaimana rasanya menerima amarah Naruto yang selama ini di pendamnya." ucapnya sinis ke arah Kolonel juga anggota squadnya yang berambut perak itu, terlihat kedua pria itu terdiam mendengarnya.

" Sebaiknya kalian minta maaf kepada Naruto, jangan melakukan tindakan yang bisa membuat hubungan kalian rusak. Kalian ini sudah dewasa tapi sifat kalian ini masih seperti anak-anak, berbeda dengan Naruto yang umurnya masih enam belas tahun sudah bijaksana. Seharusnya kalian mencotohkan sikapnya yang seperti itu, tidak menggodanya yang ujung-ujungnya akan membuat kalian menyesal." nasehat Nagato kepada kedua sahabatnya itu membuat kedua pria tersebut semakin menundukkan kepala mereka semakin dalam, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang di perbuat mereka sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Bersama dengan Naruto juga Shion, kedua pasangan itu berjalan sedikit cepat di lorong istana yang sepi, menjauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya berada. Shion yang menggendong kelinci putih dengan tangan kanannya itu hanya mengikuti langkah kekasihnya itu, tidak berani mengucapkan kata sepatapun karena melihat aliran sihir ungu kegelapan yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, yang menandakan jika emosinya masih belum stabil. Langkah pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti, membuat Shion menabrak pelan punggung kokoh Naruto pelan, yang kemudian dirinya berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang kekasihnya itu.

" Aku tidak suka jika mereka menjadikanmu sebagai bahan lelucon. Memangnya kamu itu siapa? Aku tidak menerima hal itu." ucapnya membuat Shion menatap ke arah punggung kekasihnya tersebut, terkejut mendengar pelunturan yang di keluarkannya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, Naruto menatap intens ke arah Shion yang masih terkejut dengan perkataannya itu, masih membeku di tempat.

" Tidak apa-apa jika aku yang jadi bahan lelucon mereka, karena aku tidak peduli dengan tingkah kanak-kanak yang mereka lakukan, tapi jika mereka sampai mengerjaimu ataupun melukaimu sedikitpun, aku tidak akan memaafkan orang-orang tersebut." ucapnya serius terlihat Shion yang terdiam mendengarnya.

" Sebenarnya akulah yang salah karena malu, mereka tidak salah apa-apa Naru." kata Shion pelan membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, yang setelahnya dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan, menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis tersebut.

" Ini urusanku, jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir tentangku di sini. Aku malah lebih senang jika tidak terkenal dan menjadi sorotan publik karena tujuanku bukan itu. Tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah untuk bisa melindungi kamu, ayah, Kak Sara, adik-adik di panti dengan status yang aku miliki sebagai seorang _magic knight_ juga membuat derajat antara _magic knights_ masyarakat dengan bangsawan agar setara." ucapnya membuat Shion mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya itu. Shion yang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum kecil, mengangguk paham.

" Aku tahu jika itu tujuanmu bergabung di istana, tapi setidaknya, tolong jangan sampai membuat musuh di lingkungan sekitarmu. Aku tidak ingin kamu di benci oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu." ucapnya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, mengangguk sekali.

" Aku tahu. Kalau begitu, maukah sekarang kita jalan-jalan? Aku akan mengenalkanmu tempat-tempat yang bagus di istana." ajaknya terlihat Shion yang mengangguk pelan, kemudian kedua sejoli itu berjalan bersamaan dengan tangan mereka yang bergandengan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sekarang duduk santai di salah satu taman istana yang jauh dari keramaian penduduk ibukota. Secara jujur, dirinya tidak menyukai keramaian dan lebih menyukai suasana tenang. Dirinya yang di tugaskan untuk mendata semua penduduk yang mengungsi di istana akibat serangan yang di lakukan oleh aliansi Suna-Iwa tersebut membuat ibukota Kerajaan Api hancur. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan punggungnya yang menyandar di sandaran kursi di dudukinya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Menjadi seorang Kapten tidaklah mudah, apalagi Kapten dari Kesatuan AD yang harus siap berperang di garis depan. Dia mendengar jika orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai rival itu, Namikaze Naruto menambah anggota squadnya juga di angkat menjadi seorang Kolonel. Memang gelar tersebut sangat pantas untuk di sandang pemuda Namikaze itu, mengingat Kolonel muda tersebut mampu mengalahkan serangan yang di miliki oleh Deidara juga bisa menangkis semua tembakan membabi buta yang di lancarkan oleh Shukaku, salah satu _divine beasts_ yang ada di dunia ini. Melihat kemampuan yang di miliki oleh rivalnya itu membuat dirinya semakin pesimis jika tidak mampu untuk menyainginya, apalagi dirinya masih belum melihat semua kemampuan-kemampuan yang di miliki oleh pemuda tersebut. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, dirinya harus berusaha untuk bisa mencapai targetnya agar bisa menyaingi pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, little brother?" terdengar suara seorang pria yang ada di sampingnya membuat kedua mata pemuda Uchiha itu langsung perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan iris malamnya yang begitu dalam, melirik ke kanan terlihat Itachi dengan seragam sihir kebesarannya berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu dirinya mecoba memposisikan tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman.

" Tidak ada, big bro." jawabnya pelan dengan wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk. Itachi yang melihat adiknya yang sepertinya memiliki beban pikiran itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian dirinya menggeserkan kursi besi yang ada di dekatnya itu, menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

" Jika tidak ada, kenapa sepertinya kamu begitu merana? Berkenang jika berbagi dengan kakakmu ini?" tanyanya sambil dirinya duduk di kursinya tersebut, menatap ke arah Sasuke yang mengguma tidak jelas.

" Aku hanya merasa minder, sebagai seorang _magic knight_ dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha yang merupakan bangsawan terkuat di Kerajaan Api juga dari anggota Kesatuan AD, tapi kekuatan yang aku miliki ternyata masih tidaklah cukup untuk menyandang gelar Kapten jika tanpa nama marga." ucapnya lemah dengan kedua bahunya yang jatuh ke bawah, sedangkan Itachi hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Kamu sudah melihat jika tidak hanya dari keluarga kita saja yang memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, di luar masih ada _magic knights_ dengan kemampuan-kemampuan di atas kita, contohnya saja Naruto, Hidan yang merupakan penguna sihir _mercury_ , dan aku yakin masih ada banyak penyihir-penyihir yang masih belum memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka semua." jelasnya terlihat Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan kakak sulungnya itu. Itachi yang melihat adiknya masih saja depresi menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke pelan, tersenyum tipis.

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri karena itu akan tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Kamu hanya perlu menyempurnakan sihir-sihir yang sudah kamu miliki, jadi jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Naruto seperti itu mungkin karena dirinya ingin membuat derajat penyihir dari kalangan biasa dan bangsawan bisa sejajar, jadi dia berlatih dengan giat juga serius. Jadi, kamu hanya perlu menyempurnakan pengendalian aliran sihirmu juga kemampuan mengeluarkan sihir yang kamu miliki sekarang, terutama **Susanoo** , karena kakak melihat masih ada beberapa celah yang belum tertutup di sihir yang kamu miliki itu." katanya terlihat Sasuke yang menghembuskan nafasnya panjang mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Itachi menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu adiknya, memberi semangat.

" Tapi, Naruto juga sempat terkejut jika kamu menguasai **Susanoo** , walaupun tidak terlihat dari ekspresinya tapi kakak yakin jika dia kagum dengan kemampuanmu." ucap sulung Uchiha itu membuat Sasuka otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum ke arahnya itu.

" Apa itu benar?" tanyanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun tersebut.

" Tentu saja. Kakak bisa melihat sorot matanya yang kagum melihat **Susanoo** yang kamu keluarkan, walaupun Naruto bilang jika masih ada beberapa letak kelemahan yang masih cukup terlihat dari sihirmu itu. Jadi, kembangkanlah kemampuan yang sekarang sudah kamu miliki, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika tidak mampu, mengerti?" katanya yang di jawab anggukan semangat oleh bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

" Tentu saja big bro. Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku lagi, aku jadi bermengangat untuk bisa mengejar Naruto." ucapnya membara, terlihat Itachi yang terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

" Kalau kamu ingin memiliki teman _sparring,_ kakak bisa menjadi temanmu, Sasuke." tawarnya membuat bungsu Uchiha itu sumiriang mendengarnya.

" Tunggu saja waktunya, aku harus menyempurnakan beberapa sihir yang masih belum aku kuasai sepenuhnya. Nanti kalau sudah siap, aku akan mencobanya dengan kakak." ucapnya membuat Itachi mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kapanpun akan kakak layani." jawabnya sambil memberikan senyum tipis kepada adiknya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto yang menemani Shion berkeliling seluk beluk kawasan istana sebelumnya akhirnya mereka menuju ke kantor milik pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Kakashi masih belum sempat memberikan ruangan baru untuk anggotanya, Yahiko maupun Iruka. Naruto sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya, melihat beberapa dokumen yang perlu di periksanya kembali, sedangkan Shion sedang mengolesi selai kacang di atas roti gandum untuk makan siang mereka. Kelinci putih yang bersama dengan mereka itu berada di atas meja kerja Kolonel muda itu, terlihat hewan jinak itu menatap ke arah dokumen yang di bawa oleh pemuda tersebut.

" Ngomong-ngomong Shion, apa ayah beserta yang lainnya bisa menyesuaikan diri mereka di istana?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan, terlihat Shion yang sedang mengolesi selai itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tentu Naru. Awalnya memang mereka canggung karena banyak prajurit istana yang berkeliling juga meminta data-data lengkap mereka, tapi perlahan-lahan, paman Kimimaro juga yang lainnya bisa menikmati suasana di istana." jawabnya sambil meletakkan roti tersebut di atas piring kecil, yang kemudian di lapisi oleh roti gandum lainnya di atasnya. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat, mengelus lembut bulu putih kelinci di atas meja kerjanya itu, yang otomatis saja membuat mahkluk tersebut mengeluarkan suara dengkuran nikmat.

" Syukurlah, aku kira ayah tidak akan suka suasana di istana. Beliaukan lebih suka suasana alam hijau karena membuatnya tenang." ucapnya dimana Shion yang sedang membawakan napan berisikan roti selai, teh, wortel juga potongan beberapa buah apel hanya tersenyum kecil berjalan mendekati ke arah meja pemuda itu. Meletakan napanya di atas meja, tapi pemuda Namikaze itu masih tidak berkutak dari dokumen yang di bacanya itu. Mengambil cepat dokumen bersampul biru tua itu, membuat kedua azure Kolonel muda itu melirik ke arah gadis berambut tirang pucat yang mengambil dokumennya itu.

" Makan. Waktu makan tidak ada yang namanya kerja." ucapnya dengan nada _bossy_ juga jari telunjuknya yang di goyangkan di depan wajah pemuda Namikaze itu. Naruto yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu mengangkat kursinya sedikit, kemudian menghadap ke arah gadis cantik tersebut dengan siku kanannya yang menumpu di tanganan kursi sebelah kanan yang menopang pipinya, kaki kanannya yang melipat kaki kirinya, menatap gadis di depannya begitu dalam. Shion yang di tatap seperti itupun tiba-tiba saja dirinya menjadi gugup sendiri, entah kenapa setiap kali jika Naruto menatap dirinya begitu dalam selalu membuat dirinya salah tingkah.

" A-ap-pa ya-yang ka-kam-mu li-lih-hat.." ucapnya terbata-bata dengan tatapan kekasihnya itu. Naruto menatap diam gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya tersebut, kedua dark azurenya menatap dari ujung kaki, memberpilahtkan kaki jenjang Shion yang begitu indah, kemudian naik ke atas melihat pakaian yang di kenakan gadis bermata lavender pucat itu, kemudian naik ke atas lagi memperlihat wajah ayunya yang memerah juga gerakan gelisah yang terlihat.

" Kamu kok cantik sekali hari ini. Aku khawatir kalau ada laki-laki lain yang menggodamu jika aku sedang bertugas di luar istana." ucapnya membuat Shion otomatis langsung memerah mendengarnya. Mengayunkan lengan kanannya bermaksud untuk memukul Kolonel muda itu, tapi Naruto dengan sigap menahannya dengan genggaman tangan kirinya yang melingkar di pergelangan gadis tersebut. Menarik tangannya cepat, membuat tubuh gadis tersebut terjatuh ke dalam pelukan, terlihat wajah pemuda itu di benamkan di perut gadis tersebut.

" A-apa yang kamu lakukan bodoh?! Lepaskan!?" ucap Shion sedikit meninggi juga wajahnya yang sudah sebelas duabelas dengan kipiting rebus. Naruto yang mendengar sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya menatap ke arah Shion yang sudah malu karena memerah.

" Tidak mau. Memangnya aku tidak boleh memelukmu seperti ini?" tanyanya membuat Shion terteguh melihat wajah kekasihnya yang di kedua matanya terlihat bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip tersebut, juga kedua dark azure pemuda tersebut seperti mata kucing yang menatap memohon ke arahnya itu.

' Ma-man-nis.' batin Shion menjerit melihat sosok manis pemuda Namikaze itu untuk pertama kalinya karena selama ini dirinya hanya melihat sisi bijaksana, tegas juga dewasa pemuda tersebut. Berdehem beberapa kali agar tidak terpengaruh juga membung wajahnya ke kanan, berucap.

" Bo-boleh sa-saja, tapi sudah waktunya kamu makan siang. Sekarang lepaskan dulu pelukanmu ini, lalu habisin makan siangmu." ucap Shion kembali, tapi malah pelukan Naruto semakin erat, menggeleng pelan membuat gadis berambut pirang itu menatap ke arahnya.

" Suapi aku." jawabnya singkat membuat Shion melongo tidak percaya mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kekasih tampannya itu. Demi apa, kenapa kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu tegas, bijaksana, dewasa, _cool_ juga berkharisma itu sekarang berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat layaknya anak kecil yang sangat manja.

" Naru, apa aku salah dengar?" tanyanya takut jika pendengarannya bermasalah dengan apa yang di ucapkan kekasihnya itu. Naruto yang masih setia memeluk pinggang langsing Shion hanya mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut.

" Memangnya kenapa? Apa kamu tidak mau suapi kekasihmu ini?" tanyanya kembali terlihat bintang-bintang yang mengelilingi wajah tampan pemuda itu kembali, membuat Shion memegang keningnya yang tiba-tiba pusing juga matanya yang terpejam akibat melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan entah datang dari mana. Menghebuskan nafasnya gusar, dirinya kembali menatap ke arah kekasihnya yang masih menatap ke arahnya. Mencubit hidung mancung pemuda itu, terlihat Naruto yang menutup mata kirinya akibat perilakunya itu.

" Iya, iya. Aku akan suapi kamu. Sekarang duduk yang benar." ucapnya yang melepaskan cubitan sayangnya itu, terlihat Naruto yang terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, lalu menelapskan pelukannya agar kekasihnya bisa mengambil makan siangnya. Shion mengambil piring yang berisikan roti itu kemudian mengambil garpu juga pisau makan perak yang ada di atas napannya itu. Kolonel muda itu membuka kedua kakinya sedikit lebar, kemudian tangan kirinya menepuk beberapa kali paha kaki kirinya itu, menandakan jika dirinya meminta agar kekasihnya duduk di situ. Shion yang melihat hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan tapi tidak lama setelahnya dirinya memberi senyum kecil kepada pemuda itu, berjalan mendekat, lalu menjongkokkan tubuhnya sedikit, terlihat bokongnya yang menduduki paha besar pemuda itu.

" Kamu ini sudah besar, kenapa manja seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil memotong roti selai kekasihnya itu menjadi beberapa bagian, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat tingkah gadis itu dengan wajah di topang dengan tangan kanannya hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Kita sudah hampir tiga bulan pacaran tapi tidak pernah memiliki waktu senggang untuk berdua, jadi aku ingin menghabisi masa libur ini bersamamu." jelasnya lembut membuat Shion yang terdiam mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Tersenyum kecil, gadis itu meraih garpu yang ada di piringnya itu, menusuk salah satu potongan roti gandum itu, kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut Naruto yang terbuka menerima makanannya itu.

" Kamu ada benarnya juga." jawabnya terlihat Naruto yang mengunya pelan rotinya itu bibirnya terbentuk senyum. Shion menarik napan berisikan apel juga teh kekasihnya ke sisi meja yang lebih dekat dengan mereka, lalu dirinya menusuk salah satu potongan apel yang sudah di kupas kulitnya itu. dirinya mengambis sebatang wortel kecil, kemudian di letakkan di depan kelinci putih tersebut, yang di terima senang hati oleh mahkluk manis itu, kemudian hewan lucu tersebut mulai mengigit sisi runcing wortel itu.

" Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Gereja juga panti paman Kimimaro?" tanya Shion sambil mengigit salah satu sisi potongan apel itu, menatap ke arah Naruto yang sudah menelan rotinya itu. Pemuda tampan tersebut mengambil garpu perak lainnya yang ada di napan itu, kemudian menusuk potongan roti gandum tersebut.

" Kondisinya tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengecek semua perabotan juga semua lingkungan sekitarnya, semuanya aman." jawabnya yang kemudian memakan potongan rotinya itu membuat Shion menghembuskan nafas lega. Tubuh gadis cantik itu sedikit membungkuk, kemudian dirinya menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya ke tubuh kokoh pemuda Namikaze itu dengan wajahnya yang berada di bahu kiri kekasihnya.

" Lihat, sekarang siapa yang manja." kata Naruto sedikit geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

" Berisik. Sebaiknya kamu habisi makananmu sekarang." ucapnya sambil mengacungkan garpunya itu memperlihatkan apel yang masih cukup besar, walaupun sudah di makannya sedikit ke mulut pemuda itu. Naruto terkekeh pelan, yang kemudian membuka mulutnya, melahap apel bekas gadis cantik itu, kemudian tangannya terjatuh di samping piring berisikan roti yang merupakan makan siang pemuda itu. Shion memejamkan kedua matanya, dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan, karena tubuhnya benar-benar lelah akhir-akhir ini akibat pikirannya tentang tohok peninggalan almarhum kedua orang tuanya. Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum kecil, tangan kirinya mengelus lembut rambut pirang halus gadis tersebut. Dirinya memahami bagaimana sedihnya gadis itu melihat salah satu peninggalan orang tuanya yang hancur akibat serangan tiba-tiba kedua Kerajaan musuh itu. Kedua orang tua Shion meninggal karena di rampok saat mengirim belanjaan orang ke luar kota, padahal sebelumnya mengirim lewat jasa antar paket, tapi pembeli yang ternyata adalah salah satu anggota perampok itu hanya ingin kedua orang tuanya mengirimnya. Syukurnya anggota kelompok perampokkan itu berhasil di tangkap oleh polisi setempat yang berhasil menemukan persembunyian mereka, juga menyita semua barang-barang yang merupakan hasil rampokan mereka selama ini. Andai saja dirinya mengetahui bagaimana rupa penjahat itu, dia pasti akan langsung menolong mendiang calon kedua mertuanya kelak. Pemuda itu mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang di keluarkan oleh gadis cantik itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, dirinya dengan cepat menghabiskan semua makan siangnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya, juga dirinya perlahan mengangkat kedua kaki kekasihnya itu agar bisa menopang di paha kanannya juga membuat tidur gadis tersebut nyaman. Naruto tahu sejak dulu Shion akan cepat tidur jika berada di sisinya, terlihat sejak mereka masih balita ketika menginap di panti asuhan, dia selalu tidur di kamarnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengelus lembut wajah tertidur gadis cantik itu, kedua azurenya melihat jika sosok Shion seperti seorang gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia, itulah yang membuat pemuda itu menyukainya. Kedua azurenya melirik ke arah pintu masuk, sejak tadi dirinya bisa merasakan ada aliran sihir beberapa orang yang ada di belakang pintu itu. Telapak tangan kanannya terlihat aliran sihir ungu kelam, yang kemudian dirinya mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah tertidur lelap kekasihnya itu. Selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, dirinya memposisikan tubuhnya agar nyaman di sana kemudian mengambil cangkir keramik putihnya yang berisikan teh lemon itu.

" Masuk!" serunya yang kemudian meminum tehnya itu, tidak lama setelahnya pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, memperlihatkan Zetsu, Toneri juga Kaguya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Maaf jika kami menganggu waktu anda, tuan muda." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Naruto, terlihat pemuda Namikaze itu menggeleng pelan mendengarnya.

" Aku menyadari jika kalian sudah hampir setengah jam berdiri di situ, jadi aku menunggu sampai Shion mau tidur." jawabnya membuat Zetsu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, tersenyum tipis ke arah Kolonelnya itu. Kaguya mengunci pintu di hadapannya itu, menghadap ke arah Naruto dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk ke bawah, dirinya tidak ingin melihat posisi yang di sajikan oleh tuan mudanya juga kekasih beliau yang bisa di katakan sangat membuat seluruh wanita patah hati.

" Jadi, bisa langsung masuk ke dalam permasalahan?" tanya Naruto membuat Zetsu berjalan mendekati kursi panjang di ruang tengah itu, diikuti oleh Toneri juga Kaguya yang mengekorinya, kemudian ketiga bersaudara duduk bersejajar. Zetsu menatap ke arah Naruto bersama dengan Shion yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan pemuda itu.

" Jendral Ibiki memanggil anda untuk segera menghadapnya sekarang." ucapnya membuat alis kanan Kolonel muda itu terangkat mendengarnya.

" Jendral Ibiki memanggilku karena alasan apa?" tanya pemuda itu ingin tahu.

" Ibiki-san sebelumnya bertemu dengan hamba dan beliau menanyakan jika apakah anda memiliki kemampuan yang bisa menentukan apakah seseorang berbohong atau tidak yang anda sebelumnya gunakan kepada hamba. Jadi, beliau ingin anda membantunya mencoba mengali informasi dari tahanan dari anggota squad Sunagakure tersebut." jelasnya.

" Apa kamu juga memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang yang sudah dalam kurungan mantra sihir yang aku keluarkan, Zetsu?" tanyanya memastikan, yang di jawab anggukan mantap oleh pria tersebut.

" Tentu saja tuan muda dan beliau tidak mempermasalahkannya." jawabnya pasti terlihat Naruto yang terdiam mendengarnya. Kolonel muda itu meletakan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja, perlahan-lahan dirinya bangkit dari kursinya sambil menggendong Shion yang tertidur nyenyak di gendongannya, berjalan mendekati ke arah kursi panjang yang berhadapan dengan kursi tempat ketiga bersaudara Otsutsuki itu duduk. Naruto membungkukkan badannya, perlahan-lahan dirinya membaringkan tubuh tertidur Shion ke kursi tersebut dengan kepadanya yang menumpuk dengan bantal empuk yang ada samping pegangan kursi itu. Menarik kedua tangannya perlahan kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, tersenyum tipis melihat Shion yang tertidur terlelap tanpa terganggu dengan gerakkannya itu.

" Ayo kita pergi. Zetsu, Toneri, kalian berdua temani aku. Kaguya, tolong temani Shion di sini. Jika kamu bosan, kamu bisa mencoba mengecek beberapa dokumen yang ada di atas mejaku." ucapnya yang kemudian Zetsu maupun Toneri yang langsung bangkit., sedangkan Kaguya mengangguk mendengar perkataannya itu. Pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan keluar, diikuti Zetsu maupun Toneri yang berjalan di belakangnya, meninggalkan Kaguya yang sekarang bangkit, membereskan napan juga sisa-sisa bekas makan siang tuan mudanya itu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang bersama dengan Zetsu dan Toneri berjalan di lorong istana menuju ke tempat kantor Inteligent. Suasana istana sudah cukup ramai, karena hari sudah siang. Dirinya beberapa kali menyapa balik para _magic knights_ yang mengucapkan salam kepadanya saat berpapasan dengan dirinya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan di Kesatuan Inteligent, tepatnya di ruang interogasi, terlihat sudah ada seseorang yang menunggung kedatangannya.

" Selamat siang, Kolonel Namikaze Naruto. Maaf jika kami menganggu waktu anda." kata pria itu dengan posisi memberi hormat kepadanya, yang di balas kembali oleh Kolonel muda itu.

" Selamat siang juga. Apa Jendral Ibiki ada di dalam?" tanyanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria tersebut.

" Tentu saja Kolonel Naruto. Mari saya antar anda menghadap beliau." ucapnya yang kemudian membuka pintu di hadapan mereka itu, kemudian mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke dalam. Naruto untuk pertama kalinya masuk ke ruangan interogasi di Kesatuan Inteligent, ruangan tersebut begitu dingin, mencekap juga seperti ada mata mengawasi di mana-mana. Pria itu membuka pintu yang ada di depannya, kemudian terlihat ruangan yang cukup luas, terlihat Ibiki yang sedang berdiri tegak menatap ke depan jendela persegi panjang, dimana di dalam ruangan sebrang jendela itu memperlihatkan Kankuro, Sasori, Temari, Matsuri juga Akira yang duduk seperti orang pura-pura bodoh.

" Jendral Ibiki, saya sudah membawa Kolonel Naruto kemari." ucap pria itu membuat Ibiki menyampingkan tubuhnya ke kanan, menatap ke arah Naruto yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya, diikuti dengan Zetsu dan Toneri yang ada di belakang permuda itu.

" Selamat siang Jendral Ibiki. Saya dengar jika anda memanggil saja dari salah satu anggota squadku." sapanya terlihat pria Morino itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, mengangguk.

" Aku dengar jika kamu memiliki sihir yang bisa memeriksa isi hati orang apakah dia berbohong atau tidak." jawabnya membuat Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, tersenyum tipis ke arah pria di depannya itu.

" Saya memang memiliki sihir semacam itu, tapi mantra sihir itu memiliki efek sampingnya." jawabnya terlihat Jendral besar itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Zetsu, dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kalau memang benar lupa ingatan, mereka tidak akan apa-apa, tapi kalau mereka bohong, memang sudah takdir." jawabnya tenang terlihat Naruto yang terdiam mendengarnya. Ibiki kemudian menatap ke arah pria yang membawa Naruto, Zetsu dan Toneri itu, terlihat pria tersbeut mengangguk paham, lalu menatap ke arah Kolonel muda tersebut.

" Kolonel Naruto, tolong ikut saya." ucapnya membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya, mengangguk paham. Pria tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan tempat Kankuro juga yang lainnya berada diikuti Naruto di belakangnya, kemudian pria itu membuka pintu di depannya itu, mempersilakan Naruto masuk. Pintu di belakang Kolonel muda itu tertutup, kemudian kedua azurenya menatap ke arah Kankuro, Sasori, Temari, Matsuri juga Akira yang memberi tatapan 'polos' ke arahnya. Naruto menggerakan kakinya menyamping, berjalan tenang mendekati ke arah meja yang ada di ruangan dingin itu, tanpa pandangannya melepas dari ke arah kelima _magic knights_ Sunagakure itu. Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan meja itu, menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya menopang di sisi meja kayu di depannya itu.

" Aku yakin kalian pasti mengenalku, karena sebelumnya kalian begitu bersemangat mengalahkanku terutama kau dan kau." ucapnya menatap datar ke arah Kankuro juga Sasori yang hanya terdiam mendengarnya, tapi jika melihat dengan jelas ada aliran keringan mengalir di belakang leher keduanya.

" Memang siapa anda? Kami tidak kenal dengan anda." kata Kankuro tenang. Naruto menatap diam ke arah sekelompok orang di depannya itu, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, aura-aura ungu kegelapan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya membuat mereka berlima membulatkan kedua matanya.

 _" Dark Magic : Fidelity of Demon."_ ucapnya yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja di bawah tempat Akira berada, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir ungu yang memenjarakan pemuda tersebut.

" Mantra sihir yang aku gunakan untuk memenjarakan pemuda itu adalah untuk mencari kebenaran apakah kalian berbohong atau tidak. Jika sampai ketahuan kalian berbohong, maka lingkaran sihir tersebut akan meledak, yang kemudian membunuh orang yang terpenjara di dalamnya." jelasnya membuat kelima orang di depannya terkejut. Tidak lama setelahnya, cahaya ungu yang memenjarakan Akira memancarkan sinar yang begitu kuat membuat semua orang yang melihat cahaya tersebut mau tidak mau melindungi kedua mata mereka, yang tidak lama setelahnya, cahaya tersebut meledak cepat tanpa suara. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam, juga sosok Akira yang sudah tidak ada lagi di pandangan kedua matanya. Kedua azurenya melirik ke arah Kankuro, Sasori, Temari juga Matsuri yang terkejut melihat rekan mereka yang sudah lenyap setelah ledakan cahaya tersebut.

" Teman kalian sudah tewas terkena mantra sihirku. Dia sudah menjadi salah satu korban untuk makhluk-makhluk summon yang aku miliki. Kalian tidak bisa membodohiku." jelasnya tenang dengan aura ungu kegelapan yang masih keluar dari tubuhnya itu juga aura _killing intents_ yang di keluarkannya begitu besar, memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Keempat _magic knights_ Sunagakure itu meneguk ludah paksa merasakan aura mematikan yang di pancarkan oleh Kolonel muda itu, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, Kankuro menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan kedua bahu yang terjatuh lesu.

" Baik-baik, kami mengakui jika memang ini hanya akal-akalan kami semua, tapi kami melakukannya karena ingin melindungi Gaara." jawabnya membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung.

" Melindungi Gaara?" beonya tapi tiba-tiba saja, dinding besi yang ada di sampingnya itu langsung saja hancur, juga serangan pasir berbentuk seperti cakar raksasa menyerang ke arahnya. Naruto yang di serang tiba-tiba tentu saja langsung menghindar, walaupun dirinya kalah cepat dari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut yang mengakibatkan tangan kanannya terluka cukup serius. Kankuro, Sasori, Temari juga Matsuri yang melihat cakar pasir raksasa itu terkejut, begitupula dengan Ibiki, Zetsu, Toneri juga staf yang melihat di dalam ruangan tempat pemuda Namikaze itu berada membulatkan kedua matanya. Naruto memegang bahu kanannya yang terluka, juga lengan kanannya yang membentuk luka cakaran yang cukup dalam sampai-sampai membuat darah merah menetes ke lantai, menatap ke arah dinding besi yang sudah berlubang besar karena serangan pasir tiba-tiba tersebut.

" Naruto!" teriak Temari melihat sosok pemuda yang diam-diam dia kagumi itu terluka cukup parah di bagian lengannya, dirinya langsung bangkit mendekati ke arah Kolonel muda itu, diikuti Sasori, Kankuro juga Matsuri yang panik melihat keadaan pemuda tersebut.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kalian jangan jauh-jauh dariku, dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Gaara." ucapnya yang di jawab anggukan oleh keempat orang tersebut.

 _" Dark Magic : Satan Protection Circle."_ ucapnya yang kemudian terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar berwearna ungu kegelapan di lantai besi tersebut, kemudian cahayanya mencuat ke langit, melindungi mereka berlima di dalamnya. Kedua azurenya melirik ke arah Zetsu, terlihat pria itu mengangguk paham, lalu terlihat aura sihir hijau gelap yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

 _" Plant Magic : Tree of Life."_ ucapnya yang tiba-tiba saja dinding-dinding tempat Naruto berada, maupun dinding yang berada di sampingnya muncul pohon-pohon bertumbuhan menjalar menutup pandangan mereka semua. Ibiki yang melihat kejadian itu langsung saja menatap ke arah pria berambut hitam putih itu di belakangnya.

" Zetsu, apa yang kamu lakukan?! Kenapa kamu menutup akses untuk masuk ke tempat Naruto berada?!" tanyanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, sedangkan Zetsu hanya berdiri tenang, berkonsentrasi untuk mempertahankan sihirnya.

" Kak Zetsu tahu apa maksud dari tatapan yang di lemparkan oleh Kolonel Naruto kepadanya. Kolonel Naruto tidak ingin ada orang yang terluka, karena beliau tahu jika orang yang di hadapinya bukanlah orang sembarangan." jelas Toneri yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Jendral Kesatuan Inteligent itu. Zetsu yang kedua matanya terpejam, juga seluruh tubuhnya yang masih mengeluarkan aura hijau gelap tenang itu hanya berdoa supaya tuan mudanya tidak kenapa-napa.

Di dalam ruangan interogasi itu, Naruto kembali menormalkan nafasnya setelah seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada di lindungi oleh sihir tumbuhan yang Zetsu keluarkan. Cakar raksasa yang terbuat dari pasir itu mencoba menghancurkan sihir pertahanan miliknya, tapi sekarang, dirinya bukanlah sosok Naruto yang dulu. Berkat _tatto_ api yang menghiasi tubuhnya itu, aliran sihir yang di milikinya naik drastis, juga mantra-mantra sihir yang di milikinya juga lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Naruto melihat tembok besi yang hancur di depannya itu, memperlihatkan sosok tubuh Gaara yang membungkuk yang sebagian tubuhnya di selimuti oleh aura kegelapan liar dengan lengan kanannya yang membentuk tangan hitam kelam cukup besar dengan cakar-cakar yang tajam, terlihat urat-urat lengan iblis itu tercetak jelas, lalu sebuah sayap kalelawar yang terbentuk di punggung kanannya, membentang lebar, dan yang membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua azurenya adalah, sisi wajah kanannya yang berubah begitu mengerikan, seperti wajah iblis dengan garis bibirnya yang hampir mencapai telinganya itu, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcing yang cukup panjang, juga sebuah tanduk yang muncul di tulang bajinya membentuk seperti tanduk banteng yang begitu besar.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Gaara? Kenapa dirinya bisa berubah seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu murka ke arah Kankuro, Sasori, Temari juga Matsuri yang bergetar ketakutan, juga mereka berempat menggeleng kepala tidak tahu.

" Ka-kam-mi ju-jug-ga ti-tid-dak me-meng-gert-ti.." ucap Temari terbata, menatap horror ke arah rupa adik bungsunya yang sekarang bisa di katakan sangat mengerikan. Naruto menatap kembali ke arah sosok dimana bungsu Sabaku itu berada, dirinya tidak menyangkah jika kecurigaannya tentang aliran sihir aneh yang mengalir di tubuh pemuda tersebut ternyata benar. Dirinya tidak bisa melakukan serangan di area sekecil ini, tapi kedua azurenya melihat kobaran api biru yang melingkari tempat Gaara berada, kemudian dari kobaran-kobaran api tersebut, terbentuklah tombak-tombak yang langsung menghujam ke seluruh tubuh tersebut.

" _Circulus Hastae Iudicium_ , sihir yang sungguh tepat, Toneri." kata Naruto bangga melihat sihir yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda Otsutsuki itu. Tidak sampai di situ saja, akar-akar pohon langsung keluar dari dalam tanah, mengarah cepat ke arah berdirinya Kapten Sunagakure tersebut. Akar-akar tersebut langsung melilit kedua tangan maupun kaki Gaara erat, yang kemudian di tarik ke bawah, membuat tubuh pemuda Sabaku itu jatuh berlutut ke lantai keras. Naruto yang melihat keberhasilan kedua sihir dari anggota squadnya itu tersenyum puas, tapi senyumannya tidak lama karena dirinya melihat aura kegelapan kelam yang langsung meledak kuat dari dalam tubuh Sabaku muda itu.

 **" Hehehe, sihir anak-anak seperti ini mengalahkanku? Jangan bermimpi!"** serunya yang kemudian dirinya berteriak, mengeluarkan suara yang begitu besar sampai-sampai menghancurkan pohon-pohon ciptaan Zetsu maupun memadamkan api biru Toneri. Kedua mata Gaara yang sisi kanannya berwarna merah darah sedangkan yang sebelah kiri berwarna hazel, menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto, yang tiba-tiba saja sosoknya menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Cahaya sihir ciptaan Naruto tiba-tiba hancur, membuat pemuda Namikaze itu membulatkan kedua matanya, tapi sebuah cengraman kuat mencekik lehernya, terlihat Gaara yang melayang di hadapannya dengan wajah mereka yang di pisahkan hanya beberapa sentimeter. Bibir Gaara membentuk seringai yang begitu mengerikan, langsung saja keduanya meleset cepat bagaikan cahaya ke depan, menabrak dinding baja yang di tumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon mantra sihir Zetsu di belakang pemuda itu yang kemudian hancur dengan suara yang sangat kuat, keluar dari ruang interogasi tersebut. Kankuro, Sasori, Temari maupun Matsuri yang melihat kejadian itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulut mereka masing-masing, mereka berempat terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat di depan mata kepala sendiri, yang tidak lama setelahnya, tubuh mereka terjatuh ke lantai dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Di sisi lain, Zetsu langsung membuka kedua matanya tersentak, lalu menatap ke arah Toneri yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Pria itu menatap ke arah Ibiki yang bingung menatap ke arahnya.

" Aku harus pergi. Kolonel Naruto dalam bahaya." kata Zetsu singkat, yang langsung saja dirinya berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Ibiki yang terkejut mendengarnya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" bingung Ibiki tidak mengerti melihat tingkah pria itu yang langsung saja lari tiba-tiba, tapi kedua mata onyxnya membulat melihat jendela kaca tempat beradanya Naruto juga keempat _magic knights_ itu hancur berantakan setelah pohon-pohon sihir milik Zetsu menghilang, dan lebih parahnya lagi, sosok Kolonel muda itu tidak ada di di ruangan tersebut, hanya terlihat sosok keempat tahanannya yang sekarang jatuh terduduk bergetar ketakutan. Pria itu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu di depannya itu, membanting keras, menatap nanar keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut yang benar-benar hancur. Toneri yang mengikuti pria itu berjalan masuk, kemudian kedua mata lavendernya menatap ke arah dinding berlubang besar yang ada di samping kanannya itu, diikutu tembusan-tembusan lubang besar lainnya ke dinding besi tersebut. Pemuda itu langsung saja berlari keluar, meninggalkan Ibiki yang masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan ruangan tempat interogasi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersama dengan Naruto, dirinya yang mengambang dengan lehernya dicekik keras oleh Gaara itu mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman kuat yang di berikan Kapten Sunagakure itu. Punggungnya berkali-kali terhantam oleh tembok, entah terbuat dari baja ataupun bata, apalagi lengan kanannya terluka cukup parah membuat dirinya harus menahan nyeri akibat luka cakaran yang semakin membesar maupun darah yang keluar cukup banyak. Mereka akhirnya mencapai dinding terakhir, terlihat lapangan istana yang cukup luas dengan beberapa penduduk yang sedang bersantai di sanapun terkejut melihat dinding bata bangunan istana yang hancur. Gaara melayang ke udara, mengayunkan kuat tangannya yang mencengkram leher pemuda Namikaze itu ke bawah, membuat tubuh Naruto meleset cepat ke tanah, yang tidak lama setelahnya dirinya terbentur kuat, membuat lubang yang cukup dalam juga retakan yang cukup luas.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak para warga sipil yang ada di sana, mereka mencoba menyelamatkan diri melihat sosok Gaara yang melayang di udara dengan rupa yang mengerikan. Para prajurit istanapun mulai melakukan evakuasi, juga menempatkan diri mereka di gadis depan melindungi warga-warga sipil tersebut. Naruto yang tubuhnya terhempas keras ke tanah terbatuk keras dengan tangan kanannya yang terluka memegang dadanya, juga wajahnya sesekali meringis kesakitan. Mengusir debu-debu yang tercipta akibat hempasan tubuhnya itu, kedua azurenya menatap ke arah Gaara dalam rupa yang bisa di katakan setengah iblis setengah manusia tersebut. Kedua dark azurenya menatap ke arah penduduk yang sudah semuanya keluar dari tempat dirinya juga Gaara berada, tiba-tiba saja grimoirenya melayang tepat di atasnya, berucap.

 _" Dark Magic : Bastia's Prison!"_ serunya yang kemudian dari langit terlihat sebuah bintang bersinar sejenak, yang kemudian berubah menjadi empat buah pedang raksasa yang meleset cepat ke arah empat sudut lapangan tersebut, yang langsung saja menancap dalam ke tanah, kemudian cahaya ungu kegelapan mencuat ke langit, juga cahaya ungu tersebut membentuk sebuah dinding tebal yang menghubungkan satu sama lain pedang-pedang tersebut. Gaara yang melihat penjara sihir buatan Naruto hanya diam, kemudian menatap ke bawah, tepat dimana pemuda Namikaze itu mencoba berdiri tegak, walaupun keadaanya yang cukup kacau.

 **" Heh, pengguna sihir Solomon yang merupakan keturunan Solomon terakhir ternyata bukan apa-apa."** kata Gaara congak, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarpun, mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang otot lengan kanannya yang terluka.

" _Who know._ Kita masih belum tahu siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini." ucapnya tenang terlihat sosok Gaara yang setengah tubuhnya sudah membentuk iblis tersebut menatap diam ke arahnya. Zetsu berlari kencang di lorong istana itu akhirnya sampai juga di lapangan istana luas tempat Naruto dan Gaara berada. Kedua mata topaznya membulat melihat empat pedang raksasa yang menancap di sudut lapangan membentuk penghalang ungu kegelapan begitu luas, apalagi melihat kondisi Kolonel muda itu yang bisa di katakan kurang baik. Para _magic knights_ yang mendengar keributanpun berbondong-bondong berkumpul ke lokasi kejadian, mereka semuanya terkejut melihat sosok Naruto yang terluka cukup parah, juga sosok Gaara yang setengah tubuhnya yang setengahnya berubah menjadi iblis. Zetsu berlari mendekati penghalang yang di bulat oleh Naruto tersebut, menatap ke arah sosok tuan mudanya yang mencoba menormalkan nafasnya.

' Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihirku untuk membantu tuan muda karena penghalang ini. Tuan muda, apa anda yakin bisa menang melawannya dengan keadaan anda yang seperti itu?' batin Zetsu cemas. Kembali dengan Naruto, kedua dark azurenya menatap tajam ke arah Gaara yang masih melayang dengan tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam peka yang begitu besar juga bawaan dari aura tersebut sangat dingin, liar juga mencekam.

' Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Kenapa aku bisa merasakan sosok asli Gaara melawan sosok asing yang aku rasakan waktu itu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batinnya bingung tapi langsung saja melompat menghindar karena Kapten Sabaku itu melembarinya bola-bola hitam ke arahnya. Bola-bola tersebut kemudian meledak, membuat pemuda Namikaze itu melompat menghindari ledakan tiba-tiba tersebut.

' _Gravity Manipulate_ , ternyata itu sihir yang di miliki oleh iblis itu. Aku harus membebaskan Gaara dengan memisahkannya dari iblis tersebut. Tapi pertama-tama, aku harus mengalahkannya dulu.' batinya yang kemudian aura ungu kegelapan, juga grimoirenya yang melayang di depannya, menatap dingin ke arah Gaara. Belum sempat mengeluarkan sihir yang dinginkannya itu, wajah Gaara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya tanpa sepengetahuannya membuat kedua dark azure pemuda itu sedikit membulat. Tinjuan langsung mengarah ke bawah dagu pemuda Namikaze itu, membuat tubuh Kolonel muda itu melayang ke udara begitu cepat, terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit meringis menerima serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Kapten Sunagakure itu. Tubuh Gaara meleset cepat ke langit, yang kemudian dirinya muncul di atas tubuh Naruto yang sebentar lagi menuju ke arahnya. Menyatukan kedua tangannya yang membentuk sebuah kepalan yang begitu kuat, kemudian di angkatnya ke atas, terlihat Naruto yang sebentar lagi menuju ke arahnya. Mengayunkan ke bawah cepat, tepatnya menghantap wajah Naruto, membuat tubuh pemuda Namikaze itu mau tidak mau terjatuh cepat kembali ke tanah, lalu menghantam bumi, tercipta kawah yang cukup besar akibat tubuhnya yang terhempas begitu kuat.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _SIR_ NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" teriak ketakutan para warga sipil melihat sosok Kolonel muda tersebut yang tumbang akibat serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Kapten sabaku itu. Zetsu yang melihat keadaan tuan mudanya benar-benar bahaya menggertakan giginya marah juga kedua tangannya terkepal begitu kuat, karena dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya.

" _Shit!_ Kenapa anda harus menggunakan _Bastia's Prison_ , tuan muda Naruto? Apa anda tidak ingin kami membantu anda?" tanya Zetsu yang melihat kumpulan-kumpulan debu yang cukup tebal tempat jatuhnya tubuh Naruto berada.

 **" Hahahahahahaha! Ternyata keturunan terakhir dari Solomon bukanlah apa-apa!"** tawanya membahana, terlihat para _magick knights_ yang menatap penuh kebencian ke arahnya. Hiruzen, Danzo, Jiraiya, Kushina, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Asuma, Obito berlari berhamburan setelah mendengar ada pertarungan antara Naruto dengan salah satu tahanan Ibiki di lapangan istana.

" Ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiruzen terkejut melihat sosok Naruto yang terbaling telentang di tanah hancur tersebut yang membentuk kawah cukup dalam dengan keadaan yang sungguh memprihantikan. Yahiko bersama squadnya, begitupula Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru juga Hinata yang melihat keadaan Kolonel mereka itu menatap tidak percaya dengan sosok Naruto yang sekarang terbaring tidak berdaya. Toneri berlari mendekati Zetsu yang tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah melihat keadaan tuan mudanya, menatap ke arah sosok Naruto juga penghalang yang di buat oleh pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Kita tidak bisa menolong beliau?" tanya Toneri menatap ke arah kakaknya, terlihat Zetsu yang menyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan dengan kedua matanya terpejam. Hidan yang tidak jauh dari mereka melihat reaksi Zetsu langsung naik pitam, dirinya menarik kerah baju hijau tua pria itu, menatap nyalang ke arah Zetsu yang kedua matanya langsung terbuka, menatap wajah kemurkahan pria berambut perak itu.

" Kenapa dengan reaksimu?! Bukannya kau bilang jika kalian adalah orang yang pantas untuk membantu dia?! Sekarang kenapa kau tidak membantu Naruto?!" bentaknya marah membuat Zetsu langsung menepis cengkraman pria itu menjauh dari bajunya.

" Bukannya aku tidak mau bantu! _Bastia's Prison_ adalah sihir penghalang yang membuat sihir apapun yang bukan dari dalam kurungannya tidak akan bisa menembusnya! Untuk apa aku hanya diam di sini tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu Naruto yang melawan iblis sekuat itu sendirian!" balasnya dengan suara yang tidak kalah tingginya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah juga nafas yang putus-putus menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut. Hidan yang mendengarpun bungkam, giginya menggertak marah mengetahui jika mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu Kolonel muda itu. Kedua azure Menma tersentak melihat tubuh Naruto yang perlahan-lahan mencoba bangkit, yang kemudian akhirnya sosok pemuda itu berdiri walaupun sempoyongan juga dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatikan.

" Uhuk…uhuk….." batuk pemuda Namikaze itu yang kemudian meludahi darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, wajahnya mendongak ke langit dengan kedua dark azurenya yang menatap rendah ke arah Gaara yang membulat tidak percaya.

" Heh.. kamu pikir aku ini siapa? Aku ini seorang Kolonel dari Kerajaan Api, sedangkan kamu hanyalah seorang mahkluk rendahan yang menghisap energi sihir milik pemuda yang menjadi inangmu. Kamu hanyalah mahkluk sampah yang tidak berguna." katanya sedikit ngos-ngosan yang kemudian mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menarik nafas panjang, kemudian di hembuskannya terlahan-lahan. Gaara yang mendengar perkataan dari Kolonel muda itu menggeram marah tidak terima, yang kemudian dirinya langsung saja meleset cepat menuju ke arah pemuda tersebut.

 **" SIALAN KAU!"** teriaknya marah, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Kapten muda itu dengan cepat grimoirenya membuka halaman, mencari sihir yang akan di gunakannya.

 _" Dark Magic : Ominous Scathe."_ ucapnya yang kemudian sebuah lingkaran portal ungu kegelapan berdiameter lima meter dengan pola bintang segi enam tercipta di atasnya, tidak lama setelahnya menembakkan cahaya ungu kegelapan begitu cepat ke arah Gaara. Kapten muda itu berhasil menghindari tembakan cahaya milik Naruto, kemudian dirinya meleset cepat ke arah Kolonel Namikaze itu dengan tangan kanannya yang siap mencakar kembali pemuda tersebut. Naruto menangkis dengan lengan kanannya yang di selimuti oleh cahaya ungu kegelapan, terlihat kedua mata Gaara yang sedikit membulat.

" Hah! Kamu pikir aku akan terkena dengan serangan seperti ini kembali? Walaupun tangan kananku terluka parah seperti ini, tapi bukan hambatan untukku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengendalikan tubuh Gaara, iblis rendahan." ucapnya yang kemudian dirinya mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya yang di selimuti oleh cahaya ungu kegelapan.

 _" Dark Form : Atavaka Palms!"_ serunya langsung mengarahkannya tepat di jantung pemuda Sabaku itu, membuat tubuhnya terpental cepat ke belakang dengan ribuan telapak-telapak tangan ungu yang menghantamnya membabi buta. Naruto berlari cepat ke depan, yang tidak lama setelahnya dirinya muncul di belakang tubuh Gaara yang melayang yang masih di hantam oleh serangan sihirnya itu. Mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang membentuk sebuah tinjuan, terlihat lengannya yang di lapisi oleh aura ungu kegelapan yang begitu kelam. Wajah pemuda Sabaku itu menghadap ke arahnya, terlihat mata merah iblis itu membulat melihat kepalan tinju Kolonel muda itu melayang tepat ke sisi wajah kanan pemuda Sabaku itu, di sertai dengan tandangan keras Naruto yangkaki kanannya sudah di lapisi oleh aura ungu kegelapan tersebut. Tubuh Kapten Sunagakure itu kembali terpental cepat ke samping kiri, yang menghantam penghalang ciptaan pemuda tersebut. Sengatan listrik langsung saja di rasakan oleh Gaara setelah tubuhnya menabrak penghalang ciptaan pemuda itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya tubuhnya jatuh tengkurap ke tanah. Kepalanya mencoba di angkat, terlihat mata merahnya menatap nyalang ke arah sosok Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya itu.

" Jika kamu menganggap aku hanya menguasai iblis panggilanku saja, maka kamu salah besar. Aku hampir menguasai semua mantra sihir yang ada di dalam grimoireku ini. Kalian, terutama kamu pasti tidak percaya jika grimoire yang di tinggalkan mendiang kakek buyutku bukan hanya iblis-iblisnya saja dia percayakan kepadaku, tapi sihir-sihir yang selama ini beliau pelajari diam-diam juga ada di dalamnya." jelasnya terlihat Gaara hanya menggertakan gigi mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Sekarang sudah waktunya aku memisahkan kamu dengan tubuh Gaara yang selama ini menjadi inangmu." ucapnya terlihat grimoire pemuda itu mencari halaman yang di butuhkannya.

 _" Dark Magic : Devour Soul."_ ucapnya yang setelahnya terlihat lingkaran sihir ungu kegelapan yang muncul di bawah tubuh tengkurap Gaara dengan simbol bintang segi enam yang menghubung satu sama lain juga tulisan-tulisan mantra kuno yang tercetak di sana. Cahaya ungu kegelapan langsung mencuat ke langit yang juga api-api ungu membakar seluruh tubuh Sabaku muda itu.

 **" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** teriaknya kesakitan terkena panasnya api sihir ciptaan Kolonel muda itu. Kedua azure Naruto menatap diam ke arah tubuh terbakarnya Gaara, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, lingkaran sihirnya terbelah menjadi dua dimana lingkaran sihir baru tersebut memenjarakan sosok iblis hitam yang seluruh tubuhnya terbakar oleh api ungu di dalamnya, sedangkan lingkaran sihir yang satunya mengurung Gaara yang tubuhnya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

 **" KAU AKAN MATI KETURUNAN SOLOMON! KAU AKAN MENERIMA AKIBAT SEMUA PERBUATAN YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN KEPADAKU!"** teriak iblis itu yang kemudian hilang menjadi abu setelah seluruh tubuhnya terbakar habis oleh oleh api ungu yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan setelah iblis tersebut benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati tubuh Gaara yang tidak sadarkan diri, menjongkokkan badannya, mengecek keadaan pemuda Sabaku itu. Mengmebuskan nafas pelan, ternyata tubuh pemuda Sabaku itu tidak kenapa-napa, hanya saja aliran sihir di dalam tubuh pemuda tersebut yang kacau akibat di pisahkan secara paksa dari iblis itu dari dalam tubuhnya.

" Sepertinya ini tidak ada waktu main-main lagi. Siapa orang yang telah berani melakukan hal seperti ini, menjadikan manusia sebagai mainan para iblis yang tidak memiliki hukum sama sekali." ucapnya melihat kondisi Gaara yang benar-benar memprihatinkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo ketemu lagi dengan saya, Victorianus. Maaf jika saya lama update, karena saya cukup sibuk di dunia nyata. Langsung saja, saya ada baca reviews yang katanya cerita saya cukup mengecewakan karena tidak sesuai dengan selera kalian. Saya sudah bilang dari awal, jika saya mencara redears yang mengerti alur cerita saya, dan saya membuat setiap chapter saling menyambung satu sama lain permasalahannya. Jika kalian memaksakan saya untuk mengikuti alur yang kalian inginkan, itu sama saja menghancurkan alur saya sendiri yang sudah saya buat sampai END, jadi mohon maaf, saya tidak bisa mengikuti kehendak kalian. Fiksi saya genre utamanya adalah Supernatural, yang berarti berhubungan dengan sesuatu berbau mistis, magic, iblis, siluman, malaikat dan sebangsanya, jadi untuk Adventure, Action, Romance sudah saya buat masing-masing di setiap chapter kapan akan muncul. Saya menerima masukan, tapi tolong jangan memaksakan untuk mengubah alur cerita saya. Mau unfollow, unfavorite, terserah, saya hanya mencari redears yang fokus terhadap alur, bukan hanya action semata.**

 **Maaf jika saya terlalu banyak ngomong, tapi itulah jawaban saya jika kalian masih memnta saya untuk mengubah ini itu, saya sudah bilang tidak bisa, tapi jika masukan, akan saya pertimbangkan. Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya perlahan, terduduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan istana dengan bantuan Zetsu yang memapahnya dari lapangan istana tempat dirinya dan Gaara bertarung. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ringisan kesakitan, juga lengan kanannya yang terluka akibat cakaran yang dilancarkan oleh Gaara sebelumnya di ruang interogasi. Hiruzen, Danzo, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kushina, Tsunade, Kakashi, Obito, Asuma, Ibiki, bersama squad Yahiko maupun anggota squadnya menemani pemuda itu, menatap tidak percaya dengan luka yang di terimanya setelah melawan Gaara tersebut. Zetsu yang sebelumnya berdiri di samping pemuda Namikaze itu, tiba-tiba saja dirinya berlutut di hadapan Naruto dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam, membuat naruto menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" Tuan muda, maafkan saya yang tidak becus melindungi anda. Anda boleh membunuh saya sekarang juga jika itu bisa membuat dirimu puas." kata Zetsu tiba-tiba membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menatap diam ke arahnya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, pemuda Namikaze itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, menggeleng.

" Ini bukan kesalahanmu ataupun siapapun, Zetsu. Musuh yang aku hadapi sebelumnya bukanlah musuh sembarangan dan aku tidak ingin kalian terluka. Tapi Zetsu, terima kasih dengan mantra sihirmu sebelumnya di ruang interogasi, luka cakaran yang aku terima sudah tidak terlalu parah." katanya sambil memberi senyum tipis membuat Zetsu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah wajah tuan mudanya yang terdapat luka gores di beberapa bagian. Pintu ruangan kesehatan itu terbuka, terlihat Kimimaro dengan wajah yang begitu pucat juga raut cemas yang terlukis di wajahnya. Kedua mata hazel cerahnya itu menatap ke arah Naruto yang juga menatap ke arahnya, langsung saja pria berusia tiga puluh tahun lebih itu berjalan cepat mendekati ke arah putranya itu.

" Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kimimaro cemas melihat keadaan pemuda Namikaze itu, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Naru baik-baik saja ayah. Tubuh Naru sudah terlatih untuk menerima luka-luka fatal seperti ini." jawabnya mencoba menenangkan pria tersebut. Kimimaro menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu dirinya dudu di samping anaknya itu dengan ekspresi sedih yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Kedua azurenya menangkap Ryuusuke, Daisuke, juga Chika yang nangis sesegukan, sedangkan Azumi hanya menatap nanar dengan kedua matanya yang sudah memerah menatap ke arahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum makluk melihat keempat adiknya itu yang menangis seperti itu, walaupun Azami tidak sampai mengeluarkan air mata, tapi dirinya tahu jika bocah yang selalu memperlihatkan sifat dingin itu sedih di dalam.

" Kalian tidak ingin mendekati Kak Naru?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit terbuka untuk menyambut keempat adik-adiknya itu, tapi malah di jawab gelengan kuat oleh mereka semua.

" Na-nant-ti ta-tamb-bah sa-sak-kit." jawab Chika terbata-bata dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras juga kedua tangannya yang mengenggam erat _dress_ ungu polosnya, kembali terdengar suara isakan yang keluar dari dalam mulut bocah tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar hanya memberi senyum kecil, menggeleng pelan kepalanya mendengar jawaban gadis berusia enam tahun itu.

" Tidak. Luka Kak Naru tidak akan sakit jika kalian memeluk Kak Naru, malah akan membuatnya cepat sembuh." jawabnya lembut membuat keempat bocah itu menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah mereka yang memperlihatkan bekas air mata masing-masing.

" Su-sung-guh?" tanya Daisuke terseguk-seguk dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang mengelap bekas air mata di wajahnya, sedangkan Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan mendengar pertanyaan bocah berambut coklat terang tersebut.

" Tentu saja Daisuke." jawabnya terlihat bibir bocah itu bergetar menahan suara yang akan keluar dari dalam mulutnya, tidak lama setelahnya dirinya berlari kencang menuju ke tempat Naruto berada, meloncatkan dirinya ke atas, memeluk Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar kencang di leher pemuda tersebut dengan wajahnya yang di benamkan dalam di bahu kanan pemuda itu, kembali menangis kencang melihat sosok kakak yang di kaguminya terluka begitu parah. Naruto hanya meringis pelan atas tindakan tiba-tiba yang di berikan oleh bocah itu, dirinya juga melihat Chika yang membenamkan wajahnya di perutnya dengan kedua lengan mungilnya yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu, menangis tersendu-sendu, Ryuusuke juga Azami berjalan mendekatinya, kedua bocah itu menatap nanar ke arah lengan kanannya yang terluka cukup parah.

" Kak Naru, aku sudah memutuskan." kata Azumi tiba-tiba yang kedua matanya masih belum lepas pandang dari lengan pemuda itu. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan bocah berambut hitam itu menatap ke arahnya.

" Aku akan menjadi _magic knight_ yang hebat jika sudah dewasa dan melindungi Kak Naru dari orang jahat." sumpahnya mantap yang kemudian kepalanya mendongak menatap ke arah Kolonel muda itu, terlihat iris malamnya yang memancarkan sirat keseriusan setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya itu, terlihat Naruto yang terdiam mendengar sumpah bocah tersebut, tapi tidak lama setelahnya pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya terangkat sedikit, menepuk pelan kepala bocah itu.

" Kakak tunggu kamu menjadi _magic knight_ di sini, jadi berlatihlah sungguh-sungguh." ucapnya membuat Azumi mengangguk sekali mendengarnya, begitupula Ryuusuke yang mengangguk mendengarnya. Semua orang-orang yang melihat interaksi keluarga itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan baru saja Neji ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, terlihat Toneri bersama dengan Kaguya yang berjalan bersama dengan pemuda itu. Zetsu yang melihat adik perempuannya yang datang itu bangkit, kemudian dirinya mengangguk sekali ke arah gadis itu, terlihat Kaguya yang mengangguk pelan. Zetsu menatap ke arah Naruto yang mencoba menenangkan Daisuke yang masih mencoba menenangkan bocah energik itu, kemudian tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit.

" Tuan muda Naruto, biarkanlah Kaguya untuk menyembuhkan luka anda." ucapnya membuat Naruto menatapke arahnya, begitupula Daisuke yang berhentih menangis mendengar perkataannya itu, lalu menatap ke arah pria Otsutsuki tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pria itu mengangguk sekali, kemudian menatap ke arah Daisuke.

" Daisuke, bolehkan Kak Naru minta kamu turun sebentar?" tanyanya membuat bocah itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah yang begitu berantakan juga umbel yang mengalir dari dalam hidungnya tersebut. Mengangguk menurut, dirinya melepaskan rangulannya, melompat turun ke bawah, begitupula Chika yang menyingkir menjauh sebelum Daisuke melompat.

" Apa Kaguya bisa menyembuhkan luka yang di terima oleh Kolonel Naruto? Nona Hinata saja tidak bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuhnya untuk menyembuhkan beliau." kata Neji sangsi karena dirinya tahu sendiri jika Kolonelnya tidak bisa di sembuhkan dengan sihir apapun.

" Jangan samakan level Kaguya dengan Hinata, Hyuga. Kemampuan yang di miliki Kaguya tidak sebanding dengan kemampuan yang kalian miliki semua." jawab Zetsu dingin membuat Neji baru saja ingin protes dengan jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh sulung Otsutsuki itu, tapi di tahan Shikamaru yang ada di sampingnya.

" Sudahlah, jangan di masukan ke dalam hati. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti." katanya menenangkan pemuda Hyuga itu, terlihat Neji yang menarik nafas sejenak, mengangguk paham mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian meposisikan dirinya duduk bersila dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang lutut kakinya membuat Zetsu meminta adik-adik tuan mudanya untuk sedikit menjauh dari pemuda tersebut. Kaguya berjalan mendekati ke arah tuan mudanya itu, berhenti beberapa meter di depan Naruto yang memejamkan kedua matanya, menunggu dirinya untuk melakukan tugasnya. Aura ungu kegelapan keluar dari dalam tubuh gadis Otsutsuki itu, begitupula aura ungu kegelapan milik Naruto perlahan-lahan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya terkejut.

 _" Dark Magic : Dark Illumination."_ ucap gadis Otsutsuki itu yang kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir ungu dengan simbol bintang segi enam kecil muncul di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu, juga tulisan-tulisan kuno Yahudi yang tercetak melingkari lingkaran sihir itu. Cahaya ungu kegelapan perlahan-lahan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kolonel muda itu, lalu terlihat luka cakaran bekas serangan Gaara itu perlahan-lahan tertutup kembali juga luka gores yang ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnyapun menghilang. Tidak lama setelahnya, cahaya ungu kegelapan itu perlahan-lahan menghilang memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang seluruh tubuhnya tanpa luka sedikitpun di seluruh tubuhnya begitupula pakaian sihirnya yang sebelumnya berantakanpun kembali seperti baru kembali. Zetsu tersenyum bangga melihat kemampuan sihir yang di perlihatkan oleh adiknya itu, kemudian pria Otsutsuki tersebut menatap ke arah petinggi-petinggi Konoha, anggota squad Yahiko beserta rekan sesama squadnya yang terkejut dengan apa yang di lihat oleh mereka sebelumnya barusan. Kaguya menghembuskan nafas pelan, dirinya tersenyum lega melihat jika keadaan tuan mudanya sekarang bisa di katakan kembali seperti biasanya.

" Terima kasih, Kaguya. Bukan hanya menyembuhkan semua luka yang aku miliki, tapi juga membantu mengalirkan energi sihir di dalam tubuhku yang sebelumnya terputus, kini kembali mengalir seperti biasa." kata Naruto yang membuka kedua matanya, terlihat iris azurenya yang begitu indah juga bibirnya yang membentuk senyum tipis terima kasih. Kaguya yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

" Sudah tugas saya untuk membantu anda, tuan muda Naruto." jawabnya sopan membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, menatap ke arah Kimimaro yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

" Kak Sara ada dimana?" tanya pemuda itu ingin tahu terlihat Kimimaro yang tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Dia sedang menemani Shion yang masih tertidur. Sara sempat heran kenapa Shion tidak terbangun mendengar suara gaduh yang kamu buat saat melawan pemuda itu." kata Kimimaro menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian pria itu tersenyum ke arah anaknya itu. Kimimaro kemudian bangkit, menepuk bahu pemuda itu beberapa kali, tersenyum kecil.

" Sebaiknya kamu ke tempatnya sekarang. Sara cemas mengetahui jika kamu terluka parah saat melawan Kapten Sunagakure itu. Temuilah dia agar membuatnya sedikit tenang setelah melihat kondisimu yang sekarang." katanya membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Baik ayah." jawabnya singkat, kemudian dirinya menghadap ke arah Hiruzen, Danzo, Kakashi, Ibiki, Obito juga Asuma yang sejak tadi berdiri memperhatikan mereka.

" Maafkan atas tingkah hamba yang tidak sopan, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Hamba melupakan anda yang berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan hamba." katanya bersalah dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk hampir sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Kaisar maupun Perdana Mentri itu, terlihat Hiruzen juga Danzo yang tersenyum, menggeleng mendengarnya.

" Tidak masalah, lagipula setelah melihatmu sudah tidak apa-apa, kami sudah tenang." jawab Hiruzen sambil tersenyum, begitupula Danzo yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar apa yang dikatakan Hiruzen, kamu sudah tidak kenapa-napa sudah membuat kami senang." jawabnya terlihat Naruto yang menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum tipis ke arah kedua orang tertinggi di Kerajaan Api itu. Kakashi berjalan mendekati salah satu Kolonel di Kesatuannya itu, pria Hatake tersebut menepuk pelan bahu pemuda tersebut, tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

" Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto aku panik mendengar jika kamu terluka parah mendengar kamu melawan Gaara yang tiba-tiba mengamuk." kata pria Hatake tersebut, membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya di depan pemimpinnya itu.

" Maaf jika membuat anda khawatir, Jendral Kakashi." jawabnya bersalah tapi Jendral dari Kesatuan Kepolisian itu menggeleng kepala pelan mendengarnya.

" Yang penting kamu sudah tidak apa-apa, dan bersyukur jika Kaguya bisa menyembuhkan lukamu itu karena tubuhmu selalu menolak untuk kami sembuhkan menggunakan sihir. Terima kasih, Kaguya." kata Kakashi tulus, menatap ke arah Kaguya yang membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah pria Hatake itu.

" Sudah tugas saya sebagai salah satu anggota squad Kolonel Naruto. Saya hanya melakukan apa yang saya bisa lakukan untuk Kolonel Naruto." jawabnya membuat Kakashi mengangguk mendengarnya, kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Naruto.

" Sebaiknya kamu temui kakakmu juga kekasihmu. Alangkah baiknya jangan sampai membuat kekasihmu tahu karena dia pasti akan pank mengetahui kejaidan yang kamu alami sebelumnya." saran Kakashi yang di jawab anggukan patuh oleh Kolonel Namikaze itu.

" Tentu saja Jendral Kakashi, saya memang tidak ingin menceritakan pertarunganku bersama Gaara dengannya. Yang penting, kekashinya yang tampan ini masih hidup juga kondisi seluruh badan utuh sudah cukup." katanya sedikit narsis membuat mereka tertawa mendengarnya. Yahiko berjalan mendekat pemuda Namikaze itu, mengacak rambut pirang gelap Kolonel muda itu gemas.

" Kamu sudah mulai narsis, eh? Apa karena bergaul dengan kami, jadi kepribadianmu banyak berubah?" tanyanya terlihat Naruto yang menepis tangan pria berambut jingga itu, bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil.

" _Who know_ , asalkan aku tidak semesum kamu, sampai-sampai membaca buku karya Jendral khusus Jiraiya seperti Jendral Kakashi." sindirnya ke pria di depannya itu membuat Yahiko mendelik ke arahnya, tapi tidak lama setelahnya pria tersebut membatu di tempat, merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu peka. Sebuah tepukan tangan dari belakang terasa di bahu kanan pria itu, membuat Yahiko berjengit kaget, dengan gerakan patah-patah, dirinya menyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan, kedua iris coklat cerahnya membulat melihat wajah Konan yang menghadap ke arahnya dengan aura hitam angker yang keluar dari tubuhnya juga kedua matanya yang memancarkan sinar yang begitu menyilaukan.

" Apa. itu. benar. **Kolonel Yahiko**?" tanyanya menekan setiap kata-kata yang di keluarkan oleh wanita berambut biru itu membuat Yahiko menelan ludah susah juga keringat yang sudah mengalir deras di wajahnya.

" Ti-tid-da-dak Ko-Kon-na-nan sa-say-yan-ng. A-ak-ku ti-tid-da-dak ba-bac-ca bu-buk-buku la-lakn-na-nat i-it-tu.." jawabnya terbata tapi seakan tidak peduli, Konan langsung saja menjewer telinga pria tersebut, menarik keras keluar dari ruangan itu terlihat wajah Yahiko yang pucat pasi, meminta pertolongan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya yang hanya tertawa melihat penderitaan yang sebentar lagi akan di terima pria tersebut. Jiraiya yang tertawa terbahak-bahakpun tiba-tiba saja kepalanya di pukul keras oleh Tsunade yang ada di sampingnya membuat pria berambut putih bermodel bulu landak tersebut mengelus bagian kepalanya yang di pukul keras oleh wanita tersebut.

" Sakit Tsunade. Kenapa kamu memukulku?" tanyanya meringis karena tiba-tiba saja wanita berambut pirang pucat tersebut memukulnya, sedangkan Tsunade memberikan tatapan mematikannya kepada pria tersebut.

" Kamu masih membuat buku sialan itu? Apa kamu tidak ada kerjaan lain selain membuat buku mesum itu?" tanyanya garang membuat Jiraiya tertawa gugup mendengar mendengarnya.

" Me-memangnya kenapa? Aku juga ingin membagikan pengalaman-pengalamanku kepada orang-orang, khususnya pria dan juga buku karyaku tidak di jual sembarangkan kok." belanya membuat kedua mata Tsunade memicing curiga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh pria di hadapannya itu.

" Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja dan Tsunade, tidak ada salahnya jika Jiraiya menulis buku walaupun kita tahu jika itu buku dewasa, tapi itu juga tidak di jual secara bebas." lerai Orochimaru menenangkan wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu membuat Tsunade mau tidak mau menghembuskan nafas pelan, mengangguk paham. Kedua iris madunya melirik kembali ke arah Jiraiya yang menghembus nafas lega.

" Jika aku sampai menemukan buku laknatmu itu di tempat-tempat yang tidak seharusnya berada, siap-siap saja kamu akan aku kirim ke alam lain." deliknya sekali lagi membuat Jiraiya berdiri tegak, mengangguk patuh bagaikan robot kepadanya membuat yang lain tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sara yang ada di ruang kerja Naruto duduk gelisah di bangku panjang yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut. Mengambil cangkir berisikan teh yang beberapa saat lalu di buatnya entah ke berapa, meneguk habis tehnya yang tidak terlalu panas. Meletakan kembali cangkirnya sedikit keras, wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada cemas. Mengetahui jika orang yang sudah di anggap seperti anak sendiri terluka parah akibat serangan tiba-tiba, siapa yang tidak akan panik mendengarnya. Toneri sebelumnya sudah memintanya agar tenang karena Kaguya bisa menyembuhkan luka yang di alami oleh pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Sara menatap ke depan, tepatnya dimana Shion yang tertidur pulas di kursi panjang yang ada di sebrangnya. Dia sempat heran kenapa gadis cantik itu bisa tertidur lelap tanpa terganggu sedikitpun, padahal dirinya sangat yakin jika keributan yang di timbulkan terdengar sampai di sini.

Lamuna Sara buyar mendengar suara pintu utama ruangan itu terbuka, membuat dirinya menghadapkan wajahnya ke kiri, terlihat sosok Naruto yang berjalan masuk, diikuti oleh Zetsu, Toneri, Kaguya, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee dan Hinata yang ada di belakang pemuda tersebut. Sara langsung bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan cepat mendekati Naruto.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa? Masih ada yang sakit?" tanya wanita itu cemas dengan kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipi pemuda tersebut, kemudian ke kedua pundaknya, kedua mata violetnya menatap dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki mengecek tubuh pemuda tersebut. Naruto yang melihat kepanikan dari wanita berambut merah di depannya tersebut hanya memberi senyum tipis, mengangguk sekali.

" Tenanglah Kak Sara, Naru sudah tidak apa-apa. Semua luka yang Naru terima sudah di sembuhkan oleh Kaguya-san dan lagi, tubuh Naru sudah kembali fit seperti biasanya." jawabnya menenangkan wanita di depannya itu. Sara yang mendengar menghembuskan nafas panjang, memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah, tersenyum tipis ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Syukurlah. Aku kira kamu akan kenapa-napa. Ternyata hasil latihan yang membentuk tubuhmu seperti ini memberikan hasil yang bagus." katanya membuat Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

" Naru menekuni ilmu bela diri bukan untuk pamer, melainkan untuk mengantisipasi jika sampai terjadi luka cukup fatal yang di terima tubuhku, jadi luka seperti itu bukan apa-apa untuk Naru." candanya membuat Sara menjitak pelan kepala pemuda di depannya itu, tertawa kecil mendengar jika kondisi pemuda tersebut. Kedua dark azure Naruto melirik ke arah tempat tubuh Shion tertidur, begitupula Sara yang mengikuti arah pandang pemuda tersebut.

" Baru kali ini aku melihat Shion tertidur nyenyak seperti ini, padahal dia akan terbangun jika mendengar suara bising sekecil apapun." celutuk Sara menatap ke arah gadis centik tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Berjalan mendekati ke arah gadis tersebut, perlahan-lahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk di samping wajah pulas yang begitu polos gadis yang di cintainya itu. Telapak tangan kanannya di selimuti oleh aura ungu kegelapan, yang kemudian di kibasnya perlahan ke bawah di depan wajah gadis tersebut.

" _Silent Night_ , mantra yang tepat anda gunakan untuk Nona Shion yang tertidur agar tidak terpengaruh dengan kebisingan apapun. Ternyata anda sudah menyapai tahap terakhir mantra sihir tersebut, tuan muda." puji Zetsu membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Begitupula denganmu dan Toneri. Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah hampir menguasai penuh mantra sihir terkuat yang kalian berdua miliki, bukan begitu?" tanyanya membuat Sara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, juga Hinata menatap ke arah kedua bersaudara itu yang tersenyum, membungkukkan sedikit tubuh mereka masing-masing.

" Ternyata anda mengetahui kemampuan kami bertiga, saya tersanjung mendengar pujian anda." jawab Zetsu membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya, menggeleng pelan.

" Itu karena kalian bersungguh-sungguh, jadi membuatku senang jika kalian benar-benar berlatih keras, dan untuk Kaguya, aku yakin kalau kamu kesulitan dalam mengendalikan mantra sihir itu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, karena memang sihir itu cukup sulit di kendalikan seperti dua sihir yang sedang aku coba kuasai." pesannya membuat Kaguya mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Erg~." terdengar suara pelan keluar dari bibir gadis berambut pirang itu, membuat Naruto menunduk menyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan, menghadap ke arah wajah Shion. Kedua mata gadis itu perlahan-lahan mengerjab, yang tidak lama setelahnya terbuka memperlihatkan iris lavender pucatnya yang begitu indah. Kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan kedua azure tajam milik Naruto, yang tidak lama setelahnya, bibir mungil gadis itu membentuk senyum tipis.

" Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Hampir tiga jam, mungkin." jawabnya terlihat gadis itu yang menguap sejenak, kemudian dirinya perlahan-lahan bangkit, duduk di samping pemuda itu, terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum, menepuk lembut rambut kekasihnya itu. Mengucek matanya sejenak, dirinya tersadar jika bukan hanya ada Naruto di dalam ruangan itu, melainkan Sara maupun semua anggota squad kekasihnya juga berada di sana. Tanpa di sangka oleh semua orang, Shion tiba-tiba saja langsung berdiri, tapi tubuhnya linglung dan hampir jatuh jika tidak di tahan oleh Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

" Kamu ini kenapa langsung bangkit tiba-tiba?" tanya Naruto heran kemudian dirinya juga bangkit menyamai posisi gadis tersebut, sedangkan Shion menundukkan kepalanya yang wajahnya sudah memerah malu.

" A-ap-pa me-mer-rek-ka li-lih-hat a-ak-ku ti-tid-dur?" cicitnya membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, tapi kemudian dirinya menundukkan wajahnya tepat di samping pipi kanan gadis cantik itu.

" Tentu saja, dan mereka bilang jika wajah tidurmu sangat cantik." bisiknya membuat wajah Shion memerah mendengarnya, juga sebuah cubitan sayang langsung melayang di perut pemuda tampan itu.

" Bodoh." balas gadis itu membuat Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. Berdehem beberapa kali, Shion kemudian menatap ke arah mereka semua, langsung saja tanpa aba-aba dirinya membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tersentak.

" Maaf kalau aku tertidur di ruang kerja kalian. Aku yakin kalian berpikir jika aku adalah gadis yang tidak tahu malu karena selalu melekat dengan kekasihnya." ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat mereka terkejut mendengarnya. Naruto dengan cepat memegang kedua pundak kecil gadis itu, yang kemudian memaksa tubuh kekasihnya menegak kembali, terlihat wajah Shion yang terkejut dengan perilaku kasar pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan, bodoh? Mereka tidak akan marah hanya cuma kamu tidur di sini." kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi melihat kekasihnya yang melakukan tindakan bodoh.

" Benar Shion, kami tidak mempermasalahkan jika kamu tidur di sini. Kami semua tahu jika kamu adalah kekasih Kolonel, jadi kami tidak mempermasalahkannya." kata Neji membenarkan perkataan Kolonelnya itu dan juga dirinya tidak ingin hubungan pemimpinnya rusak cuma karena salah paham.

" Betul Shion, kamu bebas mau melakukan apa saja di ruangan ini, asalkan mengambil buku-buku di sini mengembalikannya di tempat yang sebenarnya." sambung Shikamaru angkat bicara.

" Dengar sendiri, mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya, jadi jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi." kata Naruto membuat Shion terdiam sejenak, yang kemudian dirinya mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum tipis juga kedua tangannya yang tadinya mencengram bahu gadis itu, perlahan-lahan menepuk lembut pundak Shion.

" Sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu, setelah itu kita jalan-jalan ke _Lowtown_ sesuai dengan yang aku janjikan kepadamu." katanya lembut membuat Shion tersenyum mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, mengangguk paham.

" Aku mengerti. Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak akan lama." jawabnya cepat yang langsung saja gadis cantik itu meleset cepat menuju ke pintu kamar mandi ruangan tersebut.

" Ngapain kamu mandi di situ?" kata Naruto yang langsung saja menghentikan langkah gadis cantik itu, terlihat Shion yang menyampingkan wajahnya ke belakang, menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" Memangnya kenapa? Ini pintu kamar mandi kan?" tanyanya polos membuat Sara geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah gadis itu.

" Kamu itu seharusnya tahu jika nanti kamu akan berkencan, berkencan. Jadi, seharusnya kamu menggunakan pakaian yang lebih modis untuk berjalan bersama dengan pria tampan seperti Naruto-kun." kata Sara membuat Shion terdiam sejenak tapi tidak lama setelahnya wajahnya di penuhi dengan warna merah jambu setelah mengetahui maksud dari perkataan wanita itu.

" Ayo kita ke kamar Naruto-kun, pakaian kamu ada di sana semua kan?" tanyanya terlihat Shion yang mengangguk malu-malu mendengarnya. Sara yang gemas melihat tingah gadis itu, dirinya berjalan mendekatinya kemudian menarik lengan kanan Shion cepat. Melintasi melewati Naruto, mata kanan Sara berkedip ke arah Kolonel muda itu.

" Aku akan membuat Shion cantik sore ini dan kamu pasti akan tercengang melihat penampilannya nanti~." ucapnya misterius membuat Naruto menaiki alis kanannya.

" Oh ya?" tanyanya tidak tertarik membuat Sara mengangkat wajahnya angkuh.

" Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat kamu tercengang dengan penampilannya nanti." jawabnya yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu dengan Shion yang wajahnya menunduk malu dengan warna merah yang sudah menguasai wajah gadis tersebut. Setelah kepergian kedua wanita itu, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian dirinya berjalan menuju mejanya berada, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi kebesarannya tersebut, sedangkan Zetsu, Toneri juga Kaguya duduk di kursi ruang tengah dan Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee juga Hinata duduk di kursi masing-masing.

" Ah benar Zetsu, Toneri." kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat kedua Otsutsuki bersaudara menatap ke arahnya.

" Ada apa, Kolonel Naruto?" tanya Zetsu terlihat pemuda itu menatap datar ke arahnya.

" Naruto cukup, sekarang kita tidak dalam tugas." katanya datar membuat Zetsu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, mengangguk paham.

" Baik Naruto." ralatnya membuat Kolonel muda itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Jendral Kakashi bilang, kamar yang akan di tempati kalian berdua sudah di bereskan. Kamar itu ada di samping kamar Lee, jadi kalian bisa memindahkan barang-barang yang kamu maupun Toneri bawa nanti." jelasnya terlihat Zetsu dan Toneri mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih Naruto, maaf jika merepotkanmu." kata Zetsu berterima kasih, terlihat Naruto yang menggeleng pelan mendengarnya.

" Itu bukan apa-apa, lagipula aku yakin kalian berdua tidak enak dengan Lee, jadi aku meminta Jendral Kakashi untuk memberikan satu kamar lagi kepada kalian berdua. Dan ini kuncinya." kata pemuda itu sambil meletakan sebuah kunci di atas mejanya membuat Zetsu langsung saja berdiri, berjalan mendekati ke arah meja pemuda tersebut, menerima anak kunci kamarnya juga Toneri nanti.

" Sekali lagi terima kasih, Naruto." ucapnya hormat dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit di bungkukkan sedikit ke arah pemuda itu, terlihat Naruto yang menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kebesarannya, mengangguk sekali.

" Bukan masalah, dan besok kita sudah menempatkan kantor baru. Aku harap kamu bisa berteman baik dengan anggota squad Yahiko maupun squad Iruka nanti." katanya membuat Zetsu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus kedua azure pemuda di depannya itu.

" Aku tidak yakin dengan beberapa anggota squad Yahiko, tapi kalau squad Iruka, sepertinya aku bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka." jawabnya membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, menatap balik kedua iris topaz milik pria di hadapannya sekarang. Keduanya satu sama lain terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum lemah mendengarnya.

" Kamu masih ingat apa yang kita bahas sebelumnya bukan?" tanyanya yang di jawab anggukan mantap oleh pria berambut putih hitam itu.

" Tentu saja. Aku ingat betul apa yang anda sampaikan kepada sebelumnya di dalam Gereja di panti ayah anda, tuan muda Naruto." jawabnya pasti terlihat pemuda itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, lakukanlah seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya." kata pemuda Namikaze itu yang di jawab anggukan oleh pria tersebut.

" Tentu saja, Naruto." jawabnya membuat Kolonel muda itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kalian bisa menjelajah istana ini jika ingin, aku yakin kalian juga butuh pengenalan kawasan istana juga agar tidak tersesat." saranya membuat Zetsu tersenyum tipis, mengangguk paham.

" Saya mengerti dan terima kasih atas sarannya." jawabnya membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengar.

" Kalau begitu, kamu bisa bergabung dengan kedua saudaramu, Zetsu." kata Naruto akhirnya sambil mengambil salah satu dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya.

" Naruto kalau boleh, aku ingin membantumu mengecek beberapa dokumen yang kamu kerjakan." tawar Zetsu membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya, tapi kemudian memberi senyum kecil.

" Terima kasih, Zetsu. Kalau begitu, tolong periksa dokumen-dokumen ini." katanya yang kemudian memberikan beberapa dokumen tebal kepada pria tersebut, yang di terima terbuka oleh Zetsu. Zetsu kemudian berjalan ke tempat kedua saudaranya berada, meletakkan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja tersebut, kemudian di bagikannya dengan kedua saudaranya. Neji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru juga Hinata yang melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Zetsu hanya diam dalam pikiran masing-masing yang tidak lama setelahnya Lee mulai kembali mengecek dokumen miliknya, diikuti oleh Hinata sedangkan Shikamaru melanjutkan tidurnya. Semuanya serius dalam dunia mereka masing-masing, tidak tahu sudah setengah jam berjalan mereka bekerja dalam keheningan.

" Zetsu." panggil Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumennya itu, sedangkan Zetsu yang tadinya terfokus dengan dokumen bersampul biru itu meletakan di atas meja, menatap ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya membuat semua orang yang ada di sana melirik ke arah Kolonel muda itu, terlihat Naruto yang membuka lembaran baru dokumen yang sedang di bacanya.

" Jika aku menerima misi 'itu', apa kamu, Toneri dan Kaguya mampu?" tanyanya tanpa melirik ke arah pria itu. Zetsu terdiam sebentar, mencerna perkataan pemuda tersebut tapi tidak lama setelahnya kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak, yang setelahnya kembali seperti biasa. Mengangguk pasti mendengar pertanyaan tuan mudanya itu, dirinya membuka suara.

" Tentu saja. Anda sudah tahu kemampuan yang kami bertiga miliki, jadi jika menjalankan 'tugas' itu bukanlah halangan untuk kami." jawabnya mantap membuat Naruto melirik ke arahnya, tidak lama setelahnya pemuda Namikaze itu tersenyum tipis. Menutup dokumennya, pemuda Namikaze itu bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju ke tempat ketiga bersaudara Otsutsuki tersebut.

" Persiapkan diri kalian bertiga, setelah kita menjalankan yang satu ini, aku akan mengajuhkan untuk melakukan misi tersebut." katanya yang kemudian dirinya berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. Membuka pintu di depannya, pemuda itu keluar dari kantor miliknya, kemudian di tutup kembali, meninggalkan Zetsu yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut. Neji yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan menatap ke arah Zetsu yang tersenyum setelah kepergian Kolonelnya itu.

" Memang misi apa yang akan Kolonel Naruto maksud?" tanyanya membuka suara membuat senyum Zetsu perlahan-lahan menghilang, menatap datar ke arah pemuda Hyuga tersebut.

" Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya dingin yang kembali mengecek dokumen miliknya. Kiba yang mendengar jawaban pria itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar menahan amara terlihat kedua tangannya yang menggengam erat dokumen miliknya itu, tapi mengingat jika emosi tidak akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik, maka pemuda Inuzuka itu menahan luapan emosinya yang siap keluar. Mendengus kasar, pemuda itu kembali membaca dokumen yang di periksanya kembali, begitupula Zetsu yang mengecek dokumennya kembali, tidak mempedulikan lingkungan sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan tenang di lorong istana menuju ke kamarnya. Hari ini dirinya akan menikmati kencannya bersama dengan gadis yang di cintainya. Kolonel muda itu kadang membalas sapaan _magic knights_ yang berpapasan dengannya. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti, bukan karena waktu yang tiba-tiba membeku, tapi karena sosok seseorang yang di kenalnya berdiri tepat di depannya. Sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang bergelombang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah pita bando ungu muda, menggenakan _dress_ selutut tanpa lengan berwarna ungu lembut dengan pita ungu yang melingkari di pinggang langsingnya, sebuah tas selempang kecil ungu yang melingkari di pundak gadis cantik itu, juga sepatu berhak pendek berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya. Wajah gadis itu menunduk terangkat sedikit, memberanikan menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempat, meneliti dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

" Shion." suara keluar dari mulut pemuda itu setelah lama keduanya terdiam membuat gadis cantik itu tersentak kaget mendengar nada pemuda tersebut yang sedikit serak.

" Y-ya.." cicit gadis itu membalas perkataan pemuda di depannya itu. Naruto terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk di berikan gadis di depannya itu. Perlahan-lahan, wajah tampannya memperlihatkan senyum lembut yang tidak pernah di perlihatkan kepada orang-orang.

" Kamu bagaikan peri bunga yang keluar dari dalam kelopak bunga selama tidur panjang, menampakan dirinya di hadapanku dengan membawakan keindahan juga keanggunanmu. Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kecantiakan yang kamu miliki sampai-sampai membuat otakku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang pantas untuk melukisi kecantikanmu sore ini." katanya membuat wajah Shion memanas mendengar pujian yang di lontarkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

" Gombal." jawabnya dengan wajah yang memerah, tapi Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut.

" Aku tidak gombal, aku membicarakan fakta. Kamu sangat cantik sore ini sampai-sampai membuatku takut jika ada lelaki lain yang melirikmu." ungkapnya membuat Shion terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Wajah gadis itu mendongak, menatap iris azure tajam milik pemuda tampan itu, tersenyum kecil.

" Jadi, apa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum tipis, kemudian pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan kirinya berdecak pinggang, terlihat wajahnya yang memberikan kode kepada gadis cantik itu. Shion tersenyum kecil, kemudian tangan kanannya melingkari tangan kiri pemuda itu, yang kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Di perjalanan mereka berdua, keduanya menjadi sorot perhatian selama di perjalanan mereka, terlihat banyak tatapan kagum, iri juga memuja yang orang-orang berikan kepada kedua pasangan itu. Naruto yang memang sudah asalnya tampan, menggunakan pakaian apapun akan tetap terlihat tampan, apalagi di tambah dengan _tatto_ api yang menghiasi di lengan pemuda itu, membuatnya terlihat semakin _manly_ , sedangkan Shion sore ini begitu cantik dengan _dress_ selutut lavender lembutnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa Kak Sara yang mendadanimu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang tanpa di sadari oleh gadis itu, pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan aura membunuh kepada pria-pria yang menatap memuja ke arah Shion, sampai-sampai membuat semua lelaki yang menatap ke arah mereka menundukkan kepala dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan. Shion yang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu tersipu malu, mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

" I-iya. Kak Sara bilang jika aku berpakaian seperti ini kamu akan terkejut, juga dia bilang kamu pasti akan suka." jawabnya membuat Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut. Keduanya akhirnya tiba di sebuah pintu besar terbuat dari pagar besi. Dua penjaga pintu besar itu memberi hormat kepada pemuda tersebut.

" Selamat sore Kolonel Namikaze Naruto." sapa mereka membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Selamat sore juga. Bolehkah saya ke _Lowtown_ karena akses di sinilah yang terdekat." kata pemuda itu yang di jawab anggukan mantap oleh kedua penjaga itu.

" Tentu saja Kolonel Naruto, dan jika kami berdua boleh tahu, apakah ini adalah kencan anda dengan gadis cantik yang ada di samping anda?" tanya salah satu penjaga itu, mengedip mata kanannya ke arah Shion yang merona, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Hahaha, kalian ada-ada saja." jawab Naruto dengan tawa membuat kedua penjaga tersebut membalas tawanya.

" Tunggu sebentar Kolonel Naruto, kami akan membukakan akses jalan untuk anda menuju _Lowtown._ " kata salah satu penjaga itu membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih." jawabnya tulus membuat kedua penjaga itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Salah satu penjaga itu mendekati pintu besar tersebut, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang ada di sakunya, memasukan anak kunci ke lubang kunci pintu tersebut.

Krek..

Terdengar suara jika pintu tersebut sudah terbuka, penjaga itu kemudian mendorong pintu raksasa tersebut ke depan, membuka akses secukupnya di masuki oleh kedua sejoli itu, terlihat di hadapan mereka adalah anak tangga, juga penerangan dengan lampu lab yang menggantung di langit-langit.

" Silakan menikmati kencan anda di _Lowtown_ , Kolonel Naruto. Anda benar-benar pria yang bisa mencari tempat yang sangat bagus untuk berkencan." kata pria itu membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih. Kami permisi dulu." pamit Naruto yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan Shion yang mengikutinya, sedangkan kedua penjaga itu melambaikan tangan mereka sebagai salam perpisahan. Kedua pasangan itu hening selama menuruni tangga satu per satu dnegan penerangan yang cukup untuk mereka melihat akses jalan mereka. Perlahan-lahan, keduanya bisa mendengar suara keramaian orang-orang yang menandakan jika mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai. Tidak jauh dari mereka, sebuah lubang akses yang sama seperti pintu mereka masuk sebelumnya terlihat di depan mata keduanya, yang menandakan jika mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang di tujuh. Kedua iris lavender Shion membulat setelah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, terlihat lampu gantung yang tersambung satu sama lain yang memenuhi jalan, penduduk-penduduk yang berjualan berbagai macam barang. Seekor mahkluk berbentuk bola bercahaya berwarna biru mendekati ke arah mereka, terlihat mahkluk tersebut memberikan senyum ramah ke arah keduanya, yang di balas senyum oleh pemuda Namikaze itu, sedangkan Shion masih dalam keterkejutannya. Anak-anak juga ada yang mengambil air yang mengalir di selokan, kemudian meminumnya tanpa takut air tersebut kotor ataupun tercemar, lingkungan tempat tersebut begitu bersih juga beberapa bangunan yang sepertinya merupakan penginapan.

" Wah, wah.." kagum Shion yang kemudian melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari pemuda Namikaze itu, dirinya berlari melihat-lihat setiap tokoh, juga mencoba mencoba meminum air yang ada di selokan tersebut. Kedua mata gadis itu memancarkan binar kekaguman yang besar, dirinya tidak menyangkah jika di bawah istana ada kota yang begitu indah seperti ini.

" Naru…. ini luar biasa." ucap Shion yang menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda itu, dimana gadis itu berada di tenga-tengah jalan kota tersebut. Kedua iris lavender Shion menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, kemudian dirinya mendekati tokoh yang menjual perabotan terbuat dari keramik itu. Naruto yang di temani oleh bola bercahaya itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya, kemudian wajahnya menghadap ke arah bola lampu tersebut, yang ternyata juga menatap ke arahnya. Menyentil bola bercahaya itu, tiba-tiba saja warnanya berubah menjadi warna merah muda, juga senyum lebar di perlihatkannya kepada pemuda tersebut, kemudian Naruto berjalan tenang, menyusul kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, rapatpun di adakan oleh Kaisar Hiruzen dengan Danzo, Kakashi, Asuma, Ibiki, Obito, Jiraiya, Kushina, Tsunade, Orochimaru juga squad Kolonel Naruto, Iruka dan Yahiko berkumpul bersama di ruang pertemuan. Orang-orang peting di ruangan tersebut melakukan pertemuan rahasia tanpa sepengetahuan magic knight yang lain, karena pertemuan ini menyangkut salah satu anggota mereka yang sudah lama menghilang, Jendral khusus Minato.

" Baik, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, mari kita membuka rapat malam ini." kata Hiruzen wibawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah ucapan Kaisar tinggi Kerajaan Api itu, semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut mulai duduk di tempat masing-masing. Naruto, Yahiko juga Iruka duduk di tempat yang sudah ada papan nama mereka masing-masing, begitupula Jiraiya, Kushina, Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang merupakan Jendral khusus berada di tempat mereka, sedangkan para anggota duduk di belakang masing-masing Kolonel mereka. Yahiko yang tempatnya ada di samping pemuda Namikaze itu melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk tenang di kursi kebesaran pemuda tersebut. Iruka maupun anggota squadnya juga anggota squad Yahiko bingung karena malam-malam tiba-tiba saja mereka di panggil semua.

" Ehm, sebelumnya maaf untuk anggota squad Yahiko maupun squad Iruka kami panggil juga, karena kami semua tidak ingin ada permainan rahasia di party kalian nanti kedepannya." jelas Kakashi melihat kebingungan yang terpancar di wajah-wajah anggota squad Yahiko maupun anggota squad Iruka. Mengerti dengan penjelasan yang di keluarkan oleh Jendral Kesatuan mereka, Yahiko dan Iruka mengangguk paham, kemudian kedua Kolonel itu duduk nyaman di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Danzo yang melihat jika semua orang yang hadir dalam keadaan yang sudah nyaman, dirinya menatap ke arah Hiruzen, terlihat Kaisar tersebut memberi sebuah anggukan singkat kepadanya. Pria berusia hampir enam puluh itu berdehem sejenak, kemudian dirinya bangkit, menatap semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf memanggil kalian mendadak dan juga sangat rahasia, karena dalam pertemuan ini kita akan membahas tentang keberadaan beberapa _magic knights_ Kerajaan kita yang saya dapat informasi jika mereka kemungkinan masih hidup dalam menjalankan misi rahasia di Iwagakure, delapan bulan lalu." bukanya membuat Yahiko, Hidan, Konan, Nagato, Iruka, Mizuki, Ebisu juga Hayate terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa?! Jadi Kakuzu masih hidup?!" teriak Hidan terkejut mendengar berita tersebut, tapi sebuah gamparan langsung melayang di kepala pria itu membuat tubuh Hidan terjungkal ke depan.

" Berisik! Jangan membuat heboh di dalam ruang rapat." desis Konan dengan kedua matanya mendelik marah membuat pria itu mengelus belakang kepalanya yang di pukul oleh wanita berambut itu.

" Maaf, maaf." jawab Hidan pelan sesekali mengeluarkan suara ringisan kecil dari mulutnya, kemudian pria itu duduk tenang kembali di bangkunya. Danzo yang sebelumnya sempat sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan pria itu berdehem sekali, kemudian dirinya menanjutkan kembali apa yang ingin di utarakannya.

" Kita masih belum tahu apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak, karena menurut sumber dari Kolonel Namikaze Naruto juga Otsutsuki Zetsu, keduanya masih meragukan jika Jendral khusus Minato, Kakuzu dan teman-teman lainnya masih hidup." jelas Danzo membuat Yahiko beserta anggota squadnya maupun Iruka menatap ke arah Naruto yang duduk tenang di kursi tempatnya berada.

" Dan Kolonel Naruto juga _knight_ Zetsu, bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian berdua bisa beramsumsi jika Jendral khusus Minato, Kakuzu juga yang lainnya masih hidup?" tanya Danzo serius membuat semua pasang mata menatap ke arah kedua orang tersebut. Naruto memposisikan dirinya nyaman, kedua azurenya menatap balik ke arah orang-orang yang menuntut penjelasan yang akan di keluarkannya itu.

" Kemampuan Zetsu. Zetsu adalah penyihir yang bisa bersatu dengan alam dalam radius hampir seratus kilometer. Jika ada tumbuhan di sekitar tempat para flora berada, walaupun sudah mencapai batas kemampuannya, dia masih bisa melakukan kontak dengan tumbuhan terdekat." jelas Naruto tenang.

" Tapi, Iwagakure adalah Kerajaan yang tidak memiliki tumbuhan satupun yang hidup di sana. Kamu juga tahu itu bukan, Kolonel Naruto?" koreksi Orochimaru tapi pemuda Namikaze itu hanya memberi senyum kepada pria berkulit putih pucat itu.

" Bagaimana jika menjual tumbuhan sihir yang di gunakan oleh Zetsu, kemudian di jualnya kepada para penduduk Iwagakure yang berdagang di perbatasan, Jendral khusus Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

" Ah benar-benar licik." komentarnya spontan dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang mengibas ke udara, sedangkan Jiraiya yang ada di samping pria tersebut mendengus.

" Memangnya kamu sendiri tidak licik?" sindirnya tapi bukannya membuat Orochimaru tersinggung, malah terlihat sengiran kepada pria berambut landak tersebut.

" Oh tentu saja aku juga licik, begitupula denganmu yang licik sepertiku, selalu menggoda para wanita di setiap tempat kita kunjungi." jawabnya membuat Jiraiya terkekeh renyah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

" Kalau itu sudah pasti harus karena untuk kelanjutan novelku." jawabnya percaya diri membuat orochimaru tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

BAK! BLETAK!

Kedua kepala pria itu langsung tertunduk ke depan juga dahi masing-masing kedua pria itu mencium alas meja mereka berdua. Tsunade dan Kushina yang wajah kedua wanita itu mengeluarkan perempatan kedutan kesal dengan rambut kedua wanita tersebut yang berkibar ke udara, kepalan tinju mereka yang memperlihatkan urat-urat lengan masing-masing yang tercetak jelas di kulit putih kedua wanita itu.

 **" Kalian berdua membahas apa, hah?"** tanya kedua wanita itu dengan mata mereka masing-masing yang berkilat tajam, mengeluarkan cahaya emas kemarahan. Semua pria yang merasakan aura membunuh dari kedua wanita tersebut meneguk ludah susah, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap diam tingkah kanak-kanak dari keempat Jendral khusus tersebut.

" Ku-Kus-shi-na, T-Tsun-na, kita sedang membahas tentang keadaan Minato, Kakuzu juga yang lainnya. Ja-Jadi tolong tenangkan diri kalian berdua." ucap Hiruzen mencoba menenangkan kedua wanita yang merupakan mimpi buruk para lelaki di istana Kerajaan Api. Kushina maupun Tsunade tersadar, kemudian kedua wanita itu mencoba menyamankan posisi duduk masing-masing, walaupun kedua mata keduanya mendelik ke arah kedua pria tersebut.

" Sekali lagi kalian berdua tidak serius, siap-siap saja 'adik' kesayangan kalian hancur." ancam Tsunade tidak main-main, terlihat Jiraiya dan orochimaru tertawa gugup mendengarnya, mengangguk bagaikan robot ke arah wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

" _Ye-Yes Ma'am_." jawab kedua pria itu kompak dengan nada ketakutan yang begitu kentara terdengar dari mulut mereka. Hiruzen Danzo, Kakashi, Ibiki, Obito juga Asuma menghembuskan nafas lega, kemudian Danzo menatap kembali ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Jadi Naruto, apa kamu bisa memastikan bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?" tanya Danzo tanpa keformalan terhadap pemuda tersebut, membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Perdana Mentri itu, juga beberapa pasang mata orang-orang, khususnya Kushina yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap jika suami wanita itu masih hidup, pemuda Namikaze itu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya _dia_ bisa menjawabnya." jawabnya membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" _Dia_? Maksudmu siapa, Naruto?" tanya Obito tidak mengerti terlihat Kolonel muda itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian dirinya menggeser kursinya ke belakang, bangkit berdiri, berjalan keluar dari tempatnya berada, kemudian pemuda itu berdiri di tempat yang memiliki ruang kosong yang cukup luas.

" Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Nagato tidak mengerti, mewakili orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Zetsu hanya menatap diam sosok pemuda itu, kedua topaznya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik yang di lakukan oleh Kolonel muda itu. Naruto membuka grimoire miliknya, yang kemudian mencari halaman yang di butuhkannya untuk memanggil salah satu mahkluk summon miliknya.

 _ **" Datanglah Balam. Kamu adalah Raja yang menjawab semua kebenaran dari masa lalu, masa kini, juga masa depan. Raja yang memimpin empat puluh sembilan iblis, muncullah di hadapanku."**_ panggilnya yang tidak lama setelahnya perlahan-lahan sebuah portal hitam terbentuk di depan pemuda tersebut. Tidak lama setelahnya, wajah seekor beruang berbulu hitam ukuran besar keluar dari portal tersebut, berjalan perlahan-lahan keluar dari portal hitam itu dengan seekor burung elang yang bertengger di atas kepala beruang tersebut. Menyampingkan tubuhnya, terlihat sosok seorang pria _shirtless_ yang memperlihatkan otot-ototnya hanya mengenakan celana pendek putih tipis dengan tiga kepala yang membentuk huruf 'Y' dengan sebelah kiri adalah kambing jantan sedangkan yang sebelah kanan adalah banteng jantan, tertidur telentang dengan tenang di punggung beruang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya menyilang di belakang kepalanya di jadikan bantal, juga kaki kanannya yang bertumpu dengan lutut kaki kiri pria tersebut. Burung elang yang ada di atas kepala beruang itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan turun ke bawah dengan perempatan kekesalan yang muncul di kepala burung tersebut. Dengan tanpa belas kasihan, burung tersebut mematuk kepala pria itu berkali-kali, sampai-sampai membuat pria itu membuka kedua matanya terkejut.

 **" Ow..ow…sakit! Hei, hentikan!"** adunya kesakitan sambil mengibas tangannya ke udara, membuat burung elang itu menghentikan aksi 'membangunkan' seseorang itu, berjalan kembali ke atas dengan wajah angkuh, yang kemudian elang itu berdiri kembali di atas kepala beruang itu menatap ke arah Naruto yang terkekeh pelan melihatnya, sedangkan orang-orang lain yang ada di sana terkejut. Pria itu lalu menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu dengan tangan kanannya menopang pipinya sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus dahinya yang sakit akibat patukan burung elang tersebut.

 **" Sialan kau! Lihat saja nanti akan aku panggang kamu nanti."** gerutunya sedangkan burung elang itu membuang wajahnya menghadap ke arah lain mendengar perkataan pria iblis itu. Kedua mata ruby pria itu menangkap sosok Naruto yang berdiri di depannya itu juga Hiruzen, Danzo beserta yang lainnya terkejut menatap ke arahnya.

 **" Kamu tidak memanggilku untuk bersapa 'Halo' dengan serangga-serangga tidak berguna itu, bukan?"** tanyanya sangsi berbaring dengan angkuhnya dengan kaki kirinya yang terangkat ke atas, menginjak paha bawah kaki kanannya itu, sedangkan ekor ularnya menyelimuti pinggangnya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan salah satu Raja Iblis hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Bukan itu maksud aku memanggilmu paman, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu karena pamanlah yang pantas aku panggil. Dan paman, serangga-serangga tidak berguna yang paman maksud itu adalah Kaisar juga petinggi-petinggi yang ada di Kerajaan Api, tempatku mengabdi sekaligus tempat aku tinggal." jelas Naruto sedangkan Balam yang mendengarnya hanya menguap bosan sambil menggaruk pelan perut atletisnya tidak peduli. Kedua mata rubynya melirik ke arah Zetsu, Toneri juga Kaguya yang tersentak menatap ke arahnya, terlihat alis kiri Raja Iblis itu terangkat.

 **" Kalian….."** ucapnya terputus melihat Zetsu, Toneri juga Kaguya yang langsung membungkukkan badan mereka ke arahnya.

" Senang bertemu dengan anda, salah satu dari sepuluh Raja Iblis yang memimpin Neraka, King Balam. Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Otsutsuki Zetsu, beserta kedua adik saya, Otsutsuki Toneri dan Otsutsuki Kaguya." kata Zetsu memperkenalkan dirinya. Balam yang mendengarkan sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya yang setelahnya iblis itu langsung bangun terduduk, menatap sedikit terkejut ke arah pria itu.

 **" Pantas aku mendengar Forneus maupun Eligos berbincang jika tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, ternyata ada kalian. Hahaha, kalau begitu kami bisa tenang sekarang karena kalian bertiga ada bersama dengan cucu kami."** tawa Balam mengetahui jika ternyata dugaannya tidak salah, sedangkan Zetsu yang mendengar perkataan salah satu Raja Iblis tertinggi itu tersenyum bangga karena di percayakan penuh olehnya.

" Anda tenang saja, selama ada saya maupun kedua adik saya, tuan muda Naruto tidak akan terluka, walaupun tuan muda Naruto kadang keras kepala tidak ingin di bantu oleh kami." katanya mantap membuat Balam mengangguk mendengarnya.

 **" Aku paham. Kami titipkan Naruto kepada kalian bertiga."** akhirnya yang di jawab anggukan pasti oleh Zetsu, Toneri juga Kaguya, kemudian kedua ruby iblis itu menatap ke arah pemuda yang berdiri ada di depannya.

 **" Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"** ucap Balam yang sekarang dirinya menyilang kedua kakinya di depan, menatap serius ke arah pemuda yang ada di depannya. Naruto berdehem sejenak, kedua azurenya menatap dalam kedua iris ruby milik salah satu Raja Iblis tertinggi itu.

" Aku ingin tahu, apakah Jendral khusus Minato, Kakuzu, beserta _magic knights_ yang kami kehilangkan kontak di Iwagakure masih selamat?" tanyanya membuat Hiruzen, Danzo juga yang lainnya menatap ke arah iblis yang ada di depan Kolonel muda itu sekarang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

 **" Ada beberapa yang tewas, tapi untuk kedua orang yang namanya di sebut, mereka masih hidup sampai sekarang."** jawab Balam santai membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya membulatkan kedua mata mereka. Naruto yang mendengar terdiam sejenak, kemudian dirinya mengajuhkan pertanyaan lain.

" Kalau kami boleh tahu, kenapa mereka tewas?" tanya Naruto lagi.

 **" Percobaan eksperimen yang di lakukan seseorang, dengan menggabungkan iblis dan manusia menjadi satu. Mereka yang tewas karena tidak mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan kekuatan iblis yang menyatu dengan tubuh mereka, seperti yang terjadi dengan pemuda kamu lawan sebelumnya."** jawabnya tidak peduli membuat Kushina, Tsunade, Konan juga Hinata syok mendengarnya, sedangkan geraman kemarahan keluar dari Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Obito, Hidan maupun Yahiko.

" Brengsek… Dasar makhluk rendahan yang melakukan hal seperti itu." geram Jiraiya mendengar penjelasan dari makhluk panggilan tersebut.

" Apa Minato baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina dengan suara yang sangat lirik, tapi Iblis itu tidak menjawab, malah menatap ke arah kedua iris azure pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Apa Jendral khusus Minato, Kakuzu juga _magic knights_ yang selamat masih bisa di selamatkan seperti aku menyelamatkan Gaara, paman?" tanya pemuda itu terlihat Balam yang memejamkan kedua matanya menandakan jika Raja iblis itu sedang berpikir dengan jawaban yang harus di berikannya kepada keponakannya itu. Suasana di ruangan itu menegang karena Raja Iblis tersebut masih belum memberikan jawabannya kepada pemuda tersebut, tapi beberapa saat setelahnya, matanya terbuka, menatap lurus ke arah kedua dark azure pemuda di depannya itu.

 **" Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan mereka masih bisa kamu bebaskan menggunakan** _ **Devour Soul**_ **."** jawabnya terlihat Naruto maupun yang lainnya menghembuskan nafas lega mendengarnya.

" Kapan hari terakhir sebelum Jendral khusus Minato, Kakuzu juga yang lainnya di kuasai sepenuhnya oleh iblis yang menjadi inang mereka?" tanya pemuda itu.

 **" Seminggu lagi, setelah munculnya bulan setengah sempurna yang posisinya berada tepat di atas kepala atau mungkin saja lebih cepat jika jiwa mereka tidak bisa bertahan."** jawabnya membuat Naruto mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu kami masih ada waktu sebelum hal itu terjadi. Kami masih harus berjaga-jaga dulu sebelum melakukan tindakan gegabah yang akan mencurigakan musuh-musuh yang mungkin masih ada berkeliaran di Istana, bukan begitu Yang Mulia Kaisar?" tanya Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menghadap ke arah Hiruzen, Danzo, Kakashi, Obito, Asuma juga Ibiki berada, terlihat di raut wajah hampir berkepala enam Kaisar kerajaan Api itu tersenyum, mengangguk.

" Tentu saja. Kita sudah mengetahui kapan waktu Minato juga yang lainnya dalam keadaan bahaya dan dua hari sebelumnya, kita sudah harus menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi sebelumnya, kalian masih harus melakukan patrol di seluruh penjuru ibukota untuk beberapa hari kedepannya agar tidak mencurigai musuh-musuh yang masih bersembunyi di ibukota." terangnya terlihat Kushina yang baru saja ingin akan suara, tapi di tahan oleh tatapan Tsunade yang memintanya agar tidak mengucapkan apapun

" Kita sudah mengetahui keadaan Minato sudah cukup. Nanti akan ada waktunya kita menyelamatkan mereka, jadi bersabarlah." ucapnya menenangkan wanita berambut merah itu, terlihat Kushina yang terdiam mendengarnya, tapi tidak lama setelahnya wanita itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, mengangguk paham. Naruto menatap ke arah Raja Iblis itu, tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Terima kasih paman sudah mau membantuku dan maaf jika aku menganggu waktumu, paman." kata pemuda itu terlihat Raja Iblis tersebut berbaring menyamping dengan tangan kanannya yang menopang pipi kanannya, menatap ke arah pemuda tersebut dengan senyum kecil.

 **" Tidak masalah, lagipula hanya dirikulah yang memiliki ketepatan sempurna jika menanyakan sesuatu. Dan lagi, aku akan membantumu apapun itu jika demi kebenaran."** jawabnya membuat Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya hormat kepada Raja Iblis tersebut.

" Paman sudah bisa kembali sekarang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuannya, paman." kata pemuda itu terlihat Balam yang tersenyum mendengarnya, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi bintang-bintang kecil, begitupula di susul dengan elang juga beruang besar yang tungganginya itu. Setelah sosok Balam menghilang sepenuhnya dari hadapan mereka semua, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, dirinya terdiam memikirkan sesuatu tanpa di ketahui oleh orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari masih belum memperlihatkan dirinya, tapi seperti biasa, seorang pemuda di salah satu kamar sudah terbangun. Naruto yang duduk di ranjangnya itu, menatap ke arah kekasihnya Shion yang terlelap di samping pemuda tersebut. Bergerak turun tanpa suara agar tidak membangunkan kekasihnya itu, berjalan tenang menuju ke kamar mandi. Mengunci pintu yang ada di hadapannya, pemuda itu menanggalkan satu per satu pakaian, menyalakan air _shower_ yang ada di sampingnya itu, terlihat pancuran air rintik-rintik deras keluar dari lubang yang ada di kepala pancuran tersebut. Wajahnya sedikit di tundukan membuat rambut pirang gelapnya yang sebelumnya selalu tegak berdiri melawan gravitasi, kini terjuntai ke bawah dengan air yang mengalir di kepalanya. Setelah mendengar semua informasi dari salah satu pamannya, Balam, pemuda itu tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Dirinya sebelumnya sudah pernah melawan Gaara yang tubuhnya di kombinasi dengan iblis cukup membuat pemuda itu tercengang dengan kecepatan maupun kekuatan yang tiba-tiba naik drastis. Pemuda itu merasa masih belum mampu jika berhadapan dengan _magic knights_ sekaliber Minato, mengingat jika Jendral khusus itu pernah akan di nobatkan menjadi Kaisar selanjutnya. Membuang semua pemikirannya itu, dirinya melanjutkan dengan menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya juga membersikan rambutnya dengan shamponya. Lima belas menit setelahnya, pemuda Namikaze itu menyelesaikan aktivitasnya, kemudian dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan boxer hitam, berjalan mendekati lemari pakaiannya itu, mengambil baju hitam tipis transparan tanpa lengan miliknya itu, menggenakannya cepat, kemudian celana kulit hitam panjangnya, dan yang terakhir jas kulit panjang tanpa lengan miliknya. Menata rambutnya seperti biasa di depan cermin, dirinya sudah siap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya hari ini yang akan di jalankan. Menatap ke arah grimoire miliknya yang ada di meja itu, terlihat sampul arcana itu yang mengeluarkan aura ungu kegelapan, kemudian melayang mendekati ke arahnya, masuk ke dalam tas pinggang kulit di sebelah kirinya. Berjalan diam menuju pintu keluar, membuka pintu ruangannya pelan yang kemudian dirinya keluar dari kamarnya. Menutup pintunya tidak lupa di kuncinya, pemuda itu berjalan ke lorong kiri sepi istana itu. Suasana juga masih dingin karena embun pagi, dirinya berjalan tenang menuju ke suatu tempat.

" Selamat pagi, Kolonel Namikaze Naruto. Bolehkah saya meminta waktumu sebentar?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba membuat pemuda Namikaze itu menghentikan langkahnya, menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, iris azurenya menangkap seorang pemuda seusia dengannya dengan mantel jaket kulit berwarna abu-abu gelap yang melapisi baju hijau tua miliknya dengan kombinasi celana panjang kulit hitam dengan ikat pinggang kulit coklat tua yang melingkari pinggangnya, yang tentu saja tempat untuk menyimpan grimoire miliknya, dengan sepatu kulit berwarna senada dengan warna celananya. Bentuk wajahnya yang dewasa dengan kacamata hitam yang menutup kedua matanya, juga potongan rambut _undercut_ membuat semua wanita yang menatap ke arahnya pasti akan terpesona. Mentari sudah memperlihatkan rupanya dengan cahaya yang menyinari masuk ke dalam lorong istana tempat mereka berada, memperlihatkan sosok sempurna pemuda yang memanggilnya, ternyata memiliki warna kulit seperti yang di miliki dirinya sendiri, kuning langsat. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pemuda itu, kedua azurenya menatap diam ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Selamat pagi juga. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Naruto terlihat pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

" Maaf jika saya menganggu waktu anda. Perkenalkan, nama saya Aburame Shino, anggota dari Kesatuan Inteligent. Saya di perintah oleh Jendral Ibiki untuk memanggil anda." jelasnya sopan terlihat Naruto yang sedikit bingung mendengarnya, tapi tidak lama setelahnya, dirinya mengangguk paham.

" Aku mengerti. Tolong tunjukkan jalannya." ucapnya yang kemudian Shino mengangguk sekali, membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan duluan diikuti oleh Kolonel muda itu. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, Naruto sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda Aburame yang berjalan dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kedua kantong jaket kulit abu-abunya itu.

' Klan Aburame adalah klan yang anggotanya menguasai sihir pemanggil berbagai macam serangga juga bisa menciptakan serangga dari dalam tubuh mereka. Sihir dasar dalam klan Aburame adalah sihir tanah dan sihir tumbuhan. Kemampuan yang tidak jauh dari kemampuan sesungguhnya dari klan, hmm.' batin pemuda itu mengingat sedikit pengetahuannya tentang salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang berkuasa di Kerjaan Api.

" Ngomong-ngomong Kolonel Namikaze." ucap Shino tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan terlihat kedua azure pemuda Namikaze itu menatap ke arahnya.

" Ada apa, Sir Aburame?" tanyanya dengan suara khasnya itu, terlihat iris mata onyx pemuda Aburame itu sedikit melirik ke arah pemuda itu.

" Saya mendengar jika anda kemarin anda mengalami luka yang cukup parah karena melawan salah satu tahanan kami. Maafkan atas kelalaian yang di miliki oleh pasukan Kesatuan Inteligent." ucapnya merasa bersalah, tapi Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

" Itu bukan masalah, lagipula tidak ada yang tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Keadaan saya sudah pulih, jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah dengan kejadian kemari." jawabnya ringan sedangkan pemuda Aburame itu hanya diam mendengarnya. Keduanya akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu kantor Jendral Kesatuan Inteligent, yang kemudian Shino membalikkan tubuhnya menatap ke arah Naruto yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

" Jendral Ibiki sudah menunggu anda. Maaf jika pagi-pagi buta saya menganggu waktu anda, Kolonel Namikaze." kata pemuda Aburame itu membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya. Shino masih berdiam di tempatnya, menatap ke arah Kolonel muda itu membuat Naruto sedikit bingung menatapnya.

" Apa masih ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu sampaikan, Sir Aburame?" tanyanya terlihat Shino yang tersadar dari lamunannya, menggeleng cepat mendnegarnya.

" Tidak Kolonel, dan maaf atas tingkah saya yang membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." ucapnya cepat yang membungkukkan badannya sejenak, yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Membuang pemikirannya, pemuda itu membuka pintu besar yang ada di depannya, memperlihatkan ruangan yang sangat luas, terlihat Ibiki yang duduk di bangku kebesarannya, tersenyum melihat kedatangan pemuda itu, tapi bukan hanya pria itu saja yang ada di sana. Di kursi ruang tengah itu, memperlihatkan Kankuro, Temari, Sasori, Matsuri yang ada di sana, terlebih lagi Gaara yang duduk di sana, menatap ke arahnya. Sempat terkejut melihat _magic knights_ Sunagakure yang menjadi tahanan Kesatuan Intilegent dalam satu ruangan dengan salah satu Jendral tinggi, tapi dirinya tidak mau ambil pusing, lalu menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya tersebut. Menghadapkan dirinya ke depan, Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan begitu percaya diri, kemudian berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan meja ruang tamu ruangan tersebut. Memberi hormat kepada Ibiki mengangguk sekali kepadanya, yang setelahnya dirinya berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan tersebut.

" Selamat pagi Naruto, maaf jika pagi-pagi buta aku memanggilmu kemari dan lagi, ke ruanganku yang merupakan bukan pemimpinmu di Kesatuan Kepolisian." ucap Ibiki sedikit bersalah, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya menggeleng.

" Saya tidak mempermasalahkannya Jendral Ibiki. Jika ini menyangkut dengan diriku ataupun anggota squadku, tentu saja saya siap kapanpun juga." jawabnya mantap membuat Ibiki tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Aku memanggilmu karena salah satu Kapten dari Sunagakure yang memohon kepadaku untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak bisa mempertemukanmu dengannya di ruang interogasi karena membutuhkan perbaikan akibat insiden kemarin, jadi aku mengusulkan bertemu di kantorku." jelas Ibiki membuat kedua dark azure Kolonel muda itu melirik ke arah Gaara yang tidak lepas pandang menatapnya. Suara kursi terdengar, terlihat Ibiki yang bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati, tersenyum tipis yang kemudian pria itu pergi menuju ke pintu besar yang ada di ruangannya. Membuka pintu tersebut, kemudian dirinya keluar dari dalam kantornya, menutup kembali meninggalkan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya. Naruto merileskan tubuhnya setelah Jendral Inteligent itu pergi, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap datar ke arah _magic knights_ Sunagakure tersebut.

" Jadi?" ucapnya langsung tanpa basa-basi dengan mereka. Gaara selaku Kapten, juga orang yang sebelumnya di selamatkan oleh pemuda di depannya itu bangkit dari duduknya, membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah membebaskanku dari pengaruh mahkluk misterius di dalam tubuhku." katanya tiba-tiba terlihat Naruto yang menatap diam ke arahnya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, pemuda itu terjalan mendekati kursi kayu yang ada di dekatnya, duduk di atas sisi sandaran kursi itu, menatap diam ke arah Gaara yang masih membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Itu bukan hal yang besar dan lagi aku melakukannya bukan karena aku ingin, tapi karena melihat jika kamu juga berjuang melawan mahkluk tersebut, tentu saja aku harus membantumu." jawabnya membuat Gaara mendongakan kepalanya, terlihat kedua hazelnya menatapnya dengan sedikit membulat.

" Luruskanlah tubuhmu, aku sedikit risih di hormat sama orang sepertimu yang merupakan putra mahkota dari Kaisar Rasa." lanjutnya dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang sedikit merinding, terlihat Temari juga Matsuri yang terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh lawan bicaranya itu, Gaara meluruskan tubuhnya kembali, kemudian dirinya duduk di kursinya kembali. Naruto menatap diam ke arah Gaara, dirinya bisa merasakan aliran sihir yang sebenarnya di miliki oleh pemuda Sabaku itu, tersenyum tipis.

" Syukurlah kamu sudah tidak dalam keadaan sebelumnya. Sekarang kamu sudah kembali seperti semula, tanpa adanya iblis yang ada di dalam tubuhmu." kata Naruto tulus, terlihat Gaara yang mendengarnya menatap diam, kemudian kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua matanya menatap lantai yang di lapisi karpet mewah merah dengan motif abstrak tersebut.

" Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku maupun kakak-kakakku. Ayahku juga berubah entah karena siapa dan juga orang-orang pendatang yang melakukan penelitian dengan prajurit Kerajaan kami." ucapnya membuat Naruto yang mendnegarnya menjadi tertarik.

" Apa kamu tahu siapa yang menjadi dalang di balik semua ini? Maksudku, tentang perubahan sikap Kaisar Rasa maupun para _magic knights_ Sunagakure?" tanyanya terlihat Gaara yang terdiam sejenak, terlihat keningnya yang sedikit berkerut, berpikir. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit karena terlalu keras berpikir, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak melihatnya.

" Aku tidak tahu… tiba-tiba saja beberapa ingatanku sepertinya menghilang." jawabnya lirih menahan kesakitan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kepalanya.

" Bukan hanya dirimu saja Gaara, tapi Aku, Sasori, Temari maupun Matsuri sepertinya kehilangan beberapa ingatan. Kami juga tidak tahu karena apa, tapi setelah tadi pagi bangun, ingatanku beberapa menghilang." jelas Kankuro membuat Gaara menatap ke arah kakaknya itu dengan kedua matanya yang memancarkan ketidak percayaan.

" Kalau boleh aku tahu, ingatan apa yang kalian miliki tiba-tiba menghilang?" tanya Naruto serius membuat kelima anggota _magic knights_ itu menatap ke arahnya. Kelimanya itu tampak berpikir keras mencari sesuatu hal yang di lupakan oleh mereka itu.

" Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ingatan kami menghilang saat orang-orang 'pendatang' itu masuk ke ibukota Kerajaan Angin." ucap Temari tiba-tiba membuat kedua iris azure pemuda itu menajam mendengarnya.

" Apa kalian ingat nama-nama orang 'pendatang' tersebut?" tanyanya lagi terlihat kelima penyihir itu berpikir kembali, tapi menggeleng lemah dengan kepala yang menunduk.

" Kami tidak ingat sama sekali. Aku yakin sekali pernah melihat wajah mereka sekali, tapi sekarang semuanya seperti lenyap." ucap Sasori lemah membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, walaupun dalam hati kesal karena tidak bisa mengetahui siapa di balik dalang eksperimen pergabungan iblis dengan manusia.

' Aku yakin, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan ramalan yang ayah lihat. Jika saja aku bisa menemukan gambaran orang tersebut.' batinnya kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan apapun, dan lagi kelima orang yang ada di depannya tidak bohong karena dirinya bisa mengetahui isi terdalam hati seseorang. Tersadar akan sesuatu, dirinya menatap serius ke Gaara yang tertunduk lesu mengetahui fakta jika dirinya kehilangan beberapa ingatannya.

" Gaara, bolehkan aku melihat grimoire milikmu?" tanyanya serius membuat pemuda Sabaku itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke arah Kolonel muda itu.

" Memangnya ada apa dengan grimoire milikku?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

" Berikan saja grimoire milikmu. Aku ingin mengecek sesuatu." jawabnya dengan tangan kanannya yang terjulur ke arahnya, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda Sabaku itu melakukan apa yang di katakannya. Walaupun masih bingung dengan maksud dari Kolonel muda itu, tapi Gaara tetap melakukan apa yang di inginkan pemuda tersebut, menyerahkan grimoire bersambul coklat pasirnya kepada Naruto, yang di terima cepat oleh pemuda tersebut. Naruto membuka buku arsenal pemuda tersebut, mencari halaman yang di curigainya. Sampai di halaman yang di cari pemuda tersebut, terlihat hanya kertas putih tanpa adanya tulisan mantra-mantra sihir maupun gambar keterangan mantra tersebut.

" Seperti yang aku duga, ternyata Shukaku yang kamu miliki juga tidak ada di sini." ucapnya membuat Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasori juga Matsuri terkejut mendengarnya. Merebut paksa grimoire tersebut dari tangan Naruto, Gaara melihat isi grimoire miliknya, membulatkan kedua matanya karena memang benar adanya jika isi tempat beradanya mantra pemanggil Shukaku telah lenyap.

" Ba-Bag-gai-ma-man-na bi-bis-sa…" ucapnya tidak percaya melihat kenyataan jika _divine beast_ miliknya sendiri sudah tidak ada dalam grimoirenya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto tampak berpikir sesuatu.

' Siapa yang bisa menyusup ke dalam istana tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga? Orang seperti itu sepertinya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Aku harus mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya yang melakukan hal mengerikan tersebut.' batinnya kemudian kembali mentap Gaara yang masih syok.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kamu berencana untuk kembali ke Kerajaan Angin?" tanya Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan, membuat Gaara terdiam mendengarnya, begitupula dengan keempat anggota squadnya.

" Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin kembali ke istana Kerajaan Angin karena setelah aku bebas dari kendali makhluk yang bersarang di dalam tubuhku, kami sudah di anggap penghianat Kerajaan." jawab Kapten berambut merah itu membuat kedua azure pemuda itu sedikit membulat.

" Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa terbebas dari pengaruh iblis dari dalam tubuh seseorang disebut penghianat Kerajaan?" tanya Naruto sedikit meninggi karena tidak percaya dengan hukum yang berlaku di kerajaan lain.

" Semenjak 'pendatang' itu berkuasa di dalam Istana Suna, Kaisar Rasa mengeluarkan hukum baru khusus untuk para _magic knights_. Awalnya kami kira itu hanyalah percobaan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihir kami, tapi ternyata ada upacara pemanggilan yang di lakukan orang tersebut dengan memasukan sesuatu di dalam tubuh kami yang kamu bilang adalah iblis." jelas Sasori membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

" Ayah kami juga berubah semenjak mereka datang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ayah kami sampai-sampai sangat mempercayai mereka dan karena itulah, kami para _magic knights_ di berikan kekuatan baru, termasuk Gaara. Aku, Kankuro, Matsuri juga Sasori tidak cocok dengan kekuatan yang di berikannya itu, tapi sebagai gantinya, jika sampai kami membocorkan kebenaran yang dimiliki oleh Gaara, maka mahkluk yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu akan menguasai tubuhnya. Itulah mengapa kami sampai berperan berpura-pura hilang ingatan saat di interogasi karena kami tidak ingin membuat mahkluk yang ada di dalam tubuh Gaara menguasainya." jelas Temari membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

" Maaf kalau aku berbuat yang sedikit ekstrim dengan salah satu anggotamu. Karena itu juga, dia sampai tewas karena mantra sihirku." sesal Naruto tapi di jawab gelengan oleh mereka berlima.

" Kami malah berterima kasih karena Akira adalah orang suruhan dari mereka." jawab Kankuro membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

' Tanpa kalian beritahupun aku sudah paham, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa isi hati kalian tentang 'mereka' sebelumnya tidak bisa aku tembus? Apakah mereka tahu jika aku bisa mencari informasi melalui _magic knights_ kedua Kerajaan melalui batin manusia?' pikirnya diam.

.

.

.

.

Zetsu yang sedang duduk bersila di tengah-tengah kamarnya itu membuka kedua matanya, terkejut. Dirinya tidak menyangkah jika ada orang yang bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam istana. Dirinya yang sebelumnya berkomunikasi dengan semua tumbuhan yang ada di sekitar istana, ternyata mendapatkan informasi jika ada sosok seseorang yang memiliki aura sihir yang sangat gelap masuk ke kantor Inteligent, dan yang mengejutkan lagi, dirinya mendapatkan informasi jika beberapa tahun belakangan ini, hampir ada orang-orang asing yang memiliki aliran sihir aneh masuk ke istana.

" Siapa sebenarnya mereka dan apa yang mereka kejar disini?" ucapnya pelan karena tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun rupa dari sosok misterius tersebut. Tidak berselang lama setelahnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Toneri yang masuk ke dalam, kemudian menutup pintu di depannya itu.

" Bagaimana?" tanya Zetsu setelah pintu di tutup oleh pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Toneri terdiam sejenak, tidak lama setelahnya pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Seperti yang kakak duga, memang benar tuan muda Naruto mencurigai ada seseorang yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam istana dan membuat ingatan dari _magic knights_ Sunagakure tersebut hilang." jelasnya membuat Zetsu terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

" Apa Kaguya juga tahu akan hal ini?" tanyanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh adiknya itu.

" Aku sudah bilang kepadanya agar tidak melakukan gerakan yang mencolok." jawabnya membuat Zetsu mengangguk mendengarnya. Toneri berjalan mendekati kakaknya itu, kemudian dirinya membungkukkan tubuhnya, duduk bersila seperti yang Zetsu lakukan.

" Apa tuan muda Naruto sebelumnya akan menuju tempat yang di curigainya itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba terlihat Zetsu yang mengangguk mendnegarnya.

" Sepertinya beliau berhasil merasakan aliran sihir orang asing itu tapi karena di tahan oleh seseorang, mau tidak mau beliau menunda keinginannya untuk memeriksanya." jelasnya membuat Toneri terdiam mendengarnya. Kedua mata topaz pria itu menatap ke arah daun pintu kamarnya tersebut, memperlihatkan pancaran keseriusan yang begitu jelas.

" Pokoknya siapapun mereka, kita harus melindungi tuan muda Naruto. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat tuan muda dalam keadaan seperti kemarin." ucapnya tegas membuat Toneri yang mendengarpun mengangguk mantap, lalu dirinyapun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Danzo yang sedang membaca beberapa laporan yang di terimanya bulan ini dengan tenang. Sebagai salah satu Perdana Menteri, tugasnya tidaklah mudah juga santai. Setelah mengetahui jika anggota _magic knights_ pengintai yang bertugas di Kerajaan Batu itu ternyata masih selamat, pria itu sungguh lega walaupun hanya tinggal seminggu lagi waktu yang mereka perlukan untuk menyelamatkan semua anggota team pengintai yang masih bertahan. Dirinya sebenarnya sudah mengatur _magic knights_ terbaik yang akan pergi melakukan misi itu dengan Kolonel muda itu, tapi pemuda Namikaze tersebut meminta agar dirinya yang memilih siapa yang akan ikut bersamanya melakukan ekspedisi tersebut. Menutup kembali dokumen yang barusan dirinya periksa, dirinya kemudian bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya, berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang ada di belakang mejanya itu. Berdiri tepat beberapa sentimeter dari jendela besar tersebut, kedua mata topaznya menatap beberapa warga yang berlalu-lalang di halaman besar di depannya, juga para pekerja yang memperbaiki tembok yang rusak akibat pertarungan tidak terduga yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Gaara. Mendongakkan kepalanya, dirinya menatap pasti ke arah langit biru yang begitu cerah.

" Tunggulah Minato. Aku maupun Hiruzen akan menggerakan pasukan yang akan menyelamatkan kalian. Tolong bertahanlah sebentar lagi." ucapnya pasti. Di tempat lain, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee juga Hinata berjalan bersamaan menuju ke kantor mereka yang baru. Kelimanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing setelah pertemuan semalam yang membahas keberadaan Jendral khusus Minato beserta dengan anggota regunya juga mereka tidak menyangkah jika mahkluk-mahkluk panggilan Kolonel mereka itu mengakui kemampuan yang di milik oleh ketiga saudara Otsutsuki tersebut. Terdengar hembusan nafas yang keluar dari dalam mulut pemuda Inuzuka itu, kemudian kedua tangannya di silangkan di belakang kepalanya.

" _Man_ , tadi malam aku bermimpi buruk." ucapnya membuka pembicaraan, terlihat Neji yang tidak mempedulikan perkataan pemuda tersebut.

" Apa sebaiknya kalian mengakui keberadaan mereka? Aku rasa mereka sampai-sampai di akui dengan mahkluk panggilan Naruto karena mengakui kemampuan yang di milikinya, dan lagi, bukannya sangat hebat jika bisa mencari informasi melalui tumbuh-tumbuhan yang hidup di manamun?" kata Lee membuat Kiba mendelik tidak suka ke arah pemuda berambut mangkuk itu.

" Hanya karena bisa menggunakan tumbuhan sebagai pencari informasi bukan berarti hebat, Lee. Kita masih belum tahu sihir _combat_ yang dimiliki oleh pria berambut aneh itu." katanya gusar sedangkan Lee hanya menghembuskan nafas mendengarnya.

" Alangkah baiknya jika kalian tidak memusuhi mereka. Kalian ingat apa yang di katakan Kolonel tadi malam? Beliau sudah menentukan _magic knights_ yang akan ikut dengannya melakukan misi tersebut nanti. Aku yakin pasti ketiga bersaudara itu pasti akan ikut bersamanya." jelasnya membuat Kiba menggertakan gigi mendengarnya.

" Mungkin saja." ucap Shikamaru dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk ke dalam saku jubah sihirnya membuat Lee, Hinata juga Kiba menatap ke arahnya. Pemuda Nara tersebut tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Neji, Kiba, Lee maupun Hinata mengikuti apa yang di lakukannya. Neji menatap bingung dengan wajah Shikamaru yang kaku, juga kedua matanya yang seperti menatap serius akan sesuatu. Penasaran, dirinya kemudian mengikuti arah pandang pemuda Nara tersebut, sedikit terkejut. Di lapangan pelatihan tersebut, terlihat sosok seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan pakaian sihir putih panjang dengan motif kristal-kristal es yang, terlihat gadis tersebut mengarahkan pecahan-pecahan es ke lingkaran papan sasaran yang puluhan meter ada di depannya. Pecahan-pecahan es tersebut meleset begitu cepat tanpa kasat mata, yang tidak lama setelahnya menancap ke pusar kecil yang tepat di tengah-tengah diameter lingkaran tersebut. Hawa dingin juga bintang-bintang kristal es yang mengelilingi gadis itu bergerak begitu tenang, yang tidak lama setelahnya grimoire milik gadis tersebut mencari halaman yang diinginkannya.

 _" Ice Form : Frost Pillars."_ ucapnya yang kemudian dari langit, jatuhlah bongkahan-bongkahan es tajam begitu cepat juga jumlahnya yang begitu banyak dengan sisi setiap bongkahan es itu di selimuti oleh hawa dingin, yang tidak lama setelahnya menancap di tanah rerumputan di depan gadis cantik tersebut.

" Apa yang hebat dari gadis itu? Dan lagi, kenapa bentuk _Frost Pillar_ miliknya berbeda dengan yang di miliki penyihir-penyihir dari Klan Yuki?" heran Kiba sedangkan Neji yang sebelumnya terkejutpun tersadar, menatap ke arah Shikamaru yang menghembuskan nafas, kemudian dirinya melanjutkan perjalannya dalam diam. Kembali menatap sosok Kaguya yang terlihat memasuki taham penyegaran, pemuda Hyuga itu terkejut dengan kecepatan serangan sihir yang di miliki gadis tersebut.

' Apa itu barusan? Kecepatan serangannya hampir mendekati dengan kecepatan serangan sihir Naruto dan lagi, sihir _Frost Pillar_ miliknya berbeda dengan sihir _Frost Pillar_ klan Yuki dari Kirigakure yang merupakan sihir pertahanan, sedangkan sihir miliknya adalah tipe penyerangan _area of effect_ yang sangat mematikan dengan jangkauan melebihi dua puluh lima meter. Jika di lihat dari kecepatan sihirnya itu, aku yakin pasti sihirnya masih mampu memperluas area penyerangannya.' batinnya takjub dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh gadis Otsutsuki tersebut. Tidak berselang lama, grimoire bersampul putih salju milik gadis tersebut menutup, yang kemudian melayang masuk ke dalam tas kulit yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya tersebut, kemudian gadis itu pergi meninggalkan arena latihan tersebut, meninggalak tancapan-tancapan es yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi serpihan debu yang terbang tertiup angin.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah berada di kantornya, setelah berpisah dengan anggota squad Sabaku bungsu tersebut dari kantor Jendral Inteligent. Dirinya tidak terkejut dengan Ibiki yang mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan anggota _magic knights_ Sunagakure itu karena dirinya tahu indra pendengaran yang di miliki Jendral tersebut memiliki fungsi di atas rata-rata. Menggunakan aura sihir dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri untuk mempertajam pendengaran, hanya sekumpulan orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui kartu As Jendral Kesatuan Inteligent tersebut. Ngomong-ngomong soal kantor barunya, ruangan yang di miliki empat kali lebih luas dari ruangan lamanya, dengan tiga meja Kolonel yang ada di sisi utara ruangan tersebut, sedangkan meja untuk anggota setai squad di jejer susun mengarah ke ketiga pemimpin. Untuk fasilitas yang ada di ruangan tersebut, tentu saja lebih mewah dari kantor lamanya. Kamar mandi di dalam kantor tersebut ada tiga, begitupula kamar kecil yang ada di ruang kerjanya itu ada lima, rak-rak buku yang tersususn rapi di sisi kiri ruangan tersebut, tapi jika dalam posisi Kolonel muda itu berada di sisi kanannya, kemudian perengkapan rumah tangga yang begitu lengkap di kantor itu, dan meja panjang sekitar sepuluh meter dengan bangku-bangku kayu hias panjang yang jumlahnya ada enam belas di sisi kanan maupun sisi kiri di susun delapan, sedangkan sisi utara dan selatan diisi dengan masing-masing satu bangku kayu hias. Dirinya sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Jendral Ibiki tentang bagaimana kedepannya dengan kelima orang tersebut. Jendral Kesatuan Inteligent itu bertanya kepadanya apakah kelima orang itu masih pura-pura ingatan, yang di jawab dirinya jika kelimanya sudah pasti tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Jendral Ibiki berjanji akan mencoba membujuk Kaisar maupun Perdana Menteri nanti memasukkan mereka dalam _magic knights_ Konoha, yang tentu saja dirinya berterima kasih banyak kepada Jendral tersebut. Pemuda Namikaze itu tahu jika kelimanya selalu mengeluarkan aura ketakutan saat mengucapkan kata 'orang pendatang' dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan 'mereka'. Dilihat dari kemampuan Gaara saat tubuhnya bersatu dengan iblis, dirinya yakin jika orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu bukanlah orang sembarangan, apalagi pengguna _Dark Magic_ sama seperti miliknya.

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, membuat Naruto yang sedang membaca salah satu buku di ambilnya di rak buku kantornya itu melirik, terlihat Yahiko berjalan sambil menguap dengan Iruka yang ada di sampingnya. Pria Umino itu tersadar jika ada Naruto berada di ruangan tersebut memberi senyum kecil.

" Selamat pagi Naruto." sapanya terlihat Yahiko sebelumnya menguap pun tersadar, menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze yang ada di kursi kebesarannya itu, menutup buku yang di bacanya, tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka.

" Selamat pagi Iruka, Yahiko." sapanya balik. Yahiko berjalan mendekati Kolonel muda itu dengan tatapan curiga.

" Kamu pagi-pagi sudah kemari, apa yang kamu baca itu? Apa salah satu buku karya Jendral Jiraiya?" tanyanya sedikit menuntut sedangkan Naruto hanya memutar kedua azurenya bosan, lalu memperlihatkan buku yang di bacanya ke wajah pria berambut jingga itu.

" Apa buku yang aku baca ini adalah buku _Make-Out Paradise_ ataupun _Make-Out Tactics_ karya Jendral Jiraiya?" tanyanya malas sedangkan Yahiko menatap sejenak sampul buku yang di baca pemuda tersebut, tidak lama setelahnya dirinya memperlihatkan senyum tanpa dosa kepada pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Kirain kamu membaca buku itu. Siapa tahu saja kamu membacanya karena ingin mempraktekannya dengan kekasihmu." jawabnya tanpa dosa membuat Naruto mendengus mendengarnya, sedangkan Iruka yang berjalan ke mejanya yang berada di sisi kanan itu terkekeh pelan, lalu menari kursinya ke belakang sedikit, duduk dengan nyaman. Yahiko berjalan ke kursinya yang berada di tengah tersebut dengan Naruto di posisi kanan, sedangkan Iruka ada di sisi kirinya jika mengikuti hadapan kedua Kolonel yang sedang duduk nyaman itu dengan kedua tangannya di silangkan belakang kepalanya juga punggungnya yang di sandarkannya di sandaran empuk bangkunya itu, kedua kakinya di angkat di atas sisi meja, di lipatnya layaknya seorang bos besar. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Yahiko hanya mendengus pelan, tidak peduli dengan seniornya itu melanjutkan kembali membaca bukunya.

" Hei Nar." panggil Yahiko tiba-tiba dengan kedua iris matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut, terlihat lampu hias mewah yang menggantung begitu indah di tengah-tengah kantor mereka. Naruto yang merasa dirinya di panggil, kedua azurenya melirik ke arah pria di sampingnya itu.

" Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil jari telunjuknya membalikkan halaman selanjutnya buku yang di bacanya itu.

" Aku tidak menyangkah, selama karirku di Kesatuan Kepolisian, aku akhirnya menjadi seorang Kolonel di usiaku yang ke dua puluh dua tahun. Apakah kamu tidak senang Nar, menjadi seorang Kolonel di usiamu yang ke enam belas tahun?" tanyanya yang fokus dengan hiasan-hiasan di langit-langit ruangannya itu. Naruto yang mendengar isi hati pria itu kembali membaca bukunya kembali.

" Tidak penting." jawabnya singkat langsung pria berambut jingga itu bereaksi, menatap heran ke arah orang yang lebih muda enam tahun darinya.

" Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kamu tidak sedikit senang dengan pangkatmu sekarang?" tanya pria itu heran dengan jawaban yang di berikan pemuda tersebut.

" Aku tidak mengejar pangkat disini. Aku kuat bukan untuk mengejar derajatku, melainkan aku ingin memperlihatkan kepada para bangsawan jika penyihir dari kalangan biasa bisa menjadi penyihir yang tangguh. Hukum antara penyihir bangsawan dan penyihir biasa masih berlaku, jadi aku tidak bisa senang karena pangkatku naik." jelasnya tenang membuat Yahiko maupun Iruka terdiam mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak ingin para bangsawan hanya melihat beberapa penyihir di kalangan masyarakat, tapi aku ingin mereka melihat **semua** penyihir dari kaum masyarakat dan menghapus hukum yang membedakan antara keduanya. Jika hukum itu sudah di hapus, baru aku akan memperlihatkan ekspresi bahagia yang sesungguhnya." lanjutnya kemudian kedua azurenya melirik ke arah daun pintu utama ruangan tersebut. Beberapa saat setelahnya, pintu besar tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan Zetsu dan Toneri yang berjalan masuk ke dalam tenang, diikuti Hidan yang menatap jengah ke arah pria berambut putih hitam tersebut, sedangkan Konan maupun Nagato sambil menghembuskan nafas. Kedua iris violet pria berambut perak itu melirik ke arah Naruto yang kembali membaca bukunya tenang, Yahiko maupun Iruka seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu, entah apa yang di pikirkan mereka sampai-sampai kedua Kolonel tersebut membisu satu sama lain.

" Itulah kenapa aku bilang kita tidak boleh masuk dulu, Kolonel Naruto, Kolonel Yahiko juga Kolonel umino sedang membahas sesuatu sebelumnya." kata Zetsu tiba-tiba yang kemudian pria itu berjalan menuju ke mejanya, meninggalkan Hidan yang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Pria itu duduk tenang di kursi miliknya itu, bersama Toneri yang ada mejanya terletak di samping kanannya.

" Kenapa kamu masih berdiri, bodoh? Ayo kita ke posisi masing-masing." seret Konan menarik Hidan seperti pria bego berdiri di ruangan itu, diikuti Nagato yang mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Zetsu mengambil salah satu dokumen dengan sampul merah yang ada di mejanya itu, membaca isi yang ada dalam dokumen tersebut. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak, kemudian kedua iris topaznya melirik ke arah Naruto yang membaca buku di pegangannya tenang. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, dirinya mencoba membaca dokumen yang ada dipegangannya itu dalam diam. Beberapa saat setelahnya, kedua azure pemuda Namikaze itu menajam, melirik ke arah Zetsu yang ternyata membalas lirikannya, terlihat wajah pria itu sedikit mengangguk. Membuang nafas sedikit kasar melalui kedua hidungnya, membuat Yahiko yang ada di sampingnya itu menyampingkan wajahnya menghadap ke arahnya, bingung.

" Ada apa Nar? Apa kamu kesal karena aku tidak bisa menjawab perkataanmu?" ucapnya heran membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut.

" Memangnya aku terlihat kesal kamu tidak bisa menjawab apa yang aku bilang sebelumnya?" tanyanya bingung terlihat Yahiko salah tingkah mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut.

" Hahaha siapa tahu saja. Memang ada sesuatu yang sampai membuat _mood_ mu buruk?" tanyanya mengantik topik pembicaraan, terlihat Naruto yang mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

" Bukan apa-apa. Sesuatu yang tidak penting." jawabnya yang kemudian terdengar pintu utama ruangan tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan anggota squad Iruka beserta anggota squad Namikaze lainnya, kecuali Kaguya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka yang baru masuk itu memberi hormat kepada ketiga Kolonel yang memimpin masing-masing squad, terlihat Naruto, Yahiko juga Iruka mengangguk sekali, kemudian mereka menuju ke tempat masing-masing yang sudah di beri papan nama di atas meja. Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati rak buku yang tersusun rapi si dinding ruangan tersebut, meletakan kembali buku yang dibacanya.

" Aku ingin pergi sebentar." ucapnya membuat dirinya menjadi sorot perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana.

" Mau kemana kamu, Nar?" celutuk Hidan ingin tahu sedangkan Kolonel muda itu hanya tersenyum tipis, berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar dalam diam, membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya lalu di tutupnya kembali dengan tenang. Semua orang yang ada di dalam hanya menatap diam kepergian Kolonel muda itu, kecuali Zetsu dan Toneri yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

" Entah mengapa aku merasa jika Naruto sedikit berubah semenjak ada _tatto_ di tubuhnya juga rambutnya yang menjadi gelap." ucap Nagato setelah melihat kepergian pemuda Namikaze itu, menilai sikap yang di miliki Kolone muda tersebut terasa berbeda.

" Kolonel Naruto tidak berubah." jawab Zetsu dingin, dirinya tidak terima tuan mudanya dibilang berubah, membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

" Kenapa kamu berpikiran begitu? Aku melihat jika sikapnya sangat dingin setelah _tatto_ aneh itu muncul juga rambutnya berubah warna gelap." nilai Hidan sedangkan Zetsu hanya tertawa mencemooh mendengar perkataan pria tersebut.

" Kamu ternyata tidak bisa mengambil makna dari kejadian kemarin rupanya." ucapnya membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam bingung mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudmu, Zetsu?" tanya Konan tidak mengerti sedangkan pria Otsutsuki itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya, tidak menyangkah jika orang yang mendapatkan gelar _magic knights_ tidak mengerti akan hal tersebut.

" Apa kalian masih bisa bersantai setelah mengetahui musuhmu bukan 'manusia'? Kolonel Naruto sempat berdiskusi denganku jika sekarang tidak ada waktunya untuk bersantai lagi, karena menurut perkiraannya jika musuh yang akan di hadapinya nanti bukan penyihir sembarangan. Dia juga bilang kepadaku jika kemampuannya yang sekarang sangat di ragukannya untuk berhadapan dengan penyihir seperti Gaara kemarin lebih dari satu orang. Apa kalian masih tidak sadar, seorang sekaliber Kolonel Naruto bisa terluka sampai kritis hanya melawan satu orang seperti itu, apalagi beliaupun tidak mampu mengikuti kecepatan yang di miliki oleh Gaara yang menjadi korban eksperimen. Coba kalian bayangkan, semua _magic knights_ dari Negara Angin maupun Negara Batu memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, atau bahkan lebih. Kalian pikir para Jendral dari ketiga Kerajaan mampu menghabisi mereka semua?" jelasnya sinis membuat semua orang yang mendengarpun membatu, mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari jika Kolonel muda tersebut berpikir sejauh itu.

" Apa karena itu, Kaguya melatih kemampuan kecepatan mengeluarkan mantra sihirnya?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya, begitupula Zetsu dan Toneri yang sedikit terkejut jika pemuda Nara itu memperhatikan adik perempuan mereka berdua.

" Kaguya, dia memiliki kekuatan sihir yang hampir mendekati Kolonel Naruto dan juga sihir esnya berbeda dengan sihir es penyihir lain, terutama klan Yuki. Dia harus berlatih ekstra agar kemampuannya menganalisa tidak berkurang juga melatih pengontrolan aliran sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya begitu besar. Maka dari itulah dirinya sampai mempelajari _Dark Magic_ , walaupun itu mantra penyembuh." jelas Toneri membuat semua orang terkejut mendengarnya.

" Jadi, kemampuan yang di miliki Kaguya-san hampir mendekati dengan kemampuan yang di miliki oleh Kolonel Naruto?" tanya Lee tidak percaya, yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua bersaudara tersebut. Neji terdiam, menatap isi dokumennya kosong setelah mengetahui jika kemampuan yang di miliki oleh ketiga bersaudara Otsutsuki, khususnya Kaguya ternyata tidak main-main.

" Kalian yang merupakan sahabat beliau sendiri tidak bisa membaca situasi yang dihadapinya saja tidak tahu, apa itu masih bisa dibilang sahabat? Memalukan." ejeknya yang kemudian dirinya kembali membaca dokumennya kembali, bersama dengan Toneri yang membaca kembali buku yang dibacanya tenang. Kiba yang biasanya akan meledak jika di hinapun hanya bisa mendecakan lidahnya, menatap tidak suka ke arah pria Otsutsuki tersebut sedangkan Shikamaru hanya terdiam, mencerna setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh pria tersebut, begitu sama halnya dengan Hinata, Lee juga semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Shion berjalan sambil sesekali bersenandu kecil berjalan di lorong istana yang begitu besar. Dirinya sesekali menunduk hormat kepada para prajurit maupun _magic knights_ yang berpapasan dengannya maupun membalas sapaan beberapa penyihir yang memanggilnya. Saat bangun, dia tidak menemukan sosok Naruto berada di samping ranjangnya, yang berarti jika kekasihnya sedang melakukan tugasnya. Setelah membereskan kamar juga melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menikmati jalan-jalan sambil menghirup udara segar.

" Selama pagi, Shion." terdengar suara merdu yang memanggil dirinya membuat gadis berambut pirang itu menyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan, terlihat sosok Kaguya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, melambaikan lengan kanannya ke udara. Shion membalas lambaian gadis cantik tersebut, memberi senyum terbaik yang di milikinya.

" Selamat pagi juga, Kaguya." sapanya balik membuat Kaguya tersenyum, berjalan mendekali gadis cantik tersebut. Shion bingung melihat sosok Kaguya yang tidak masuk ke kantor tempat kekasihnya maupun kedua Kolonel lainnya.

" Loh Kaguya, kamu tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya masuk ke ruang kerja Naru, Sir Yahiko dan Sir Umino?" tanyanya bingung terlihat Kaguya yang menjawab dengan gelengan pelan.

" Tadi habis latihan dan ingin jalan-jalan dulu. Lagipula, Kolonel Naruto tidak marah jika hari ini tidak masuk karena masih belum ada tugas yang di berikan setelah penyerangan kedua Kerajaan itu." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut, membuat Shion tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Kaguya tersenyum kecil, kemudian dirinya sedikit bingung melihat genggaman tangan gadis cantik itu yang membawa sebuah keranjang yang terbuat dari plastik.

" Ingin berbelanja Shion?" tebaknya terlihat gadis cantik itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Iya. Aku ingin membeli persediaan makanan untuk Naru. Di dalam lemari pendingin kamarnya hanya ada roti dan beberapa botol minuman isotonik membuatku geram melihat tingkahnya yang ternyata tidak makan-makanan bergizi." jelasnya geram layaknya kucing marah membuat Kaguya menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak gemas dengan tingkah polos gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Berdehem beberapa kali, dirinya mencoba menatap wajah gadis cantik tersebut.

" Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu berbelanja? Sepertinya akan menyenangkan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh wanita." kata Kaguya menawarkan diri membuat Shion tersenyum gembira mendengarnya, mengangguk semangat.

" Tentu saja. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada teman yang menemaniku belanja soalnya Kak Sara pasti sibuk membantu Kak Kimimaro dan mengurusi adik-adik Naru kalau pagi-pagi." jawabnya semangat membuat Kaguya tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Kedua gadis cantik tersebut berjalan berdampingan di alun-alun istana, membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Shion yang mengenakan _long dress_ di bawah lutut hijau toska polos tanpa lengan dengan tas selempang hijau lavendernya dengan sepatu hak pendek berwarna hijau muda, juga rambut pirangnya yang sengaja di urai hanya di hiasi dengan jepit rambut pemberian Naruto, berjalan begitu anggun, sedangkan Kaguya yang mengenakan pakaian sihirnya pun dengan rambut putih panjangnya yang sengaja diurai tidak kalah cantiknya darinya. Kedua gadis tersebut menjadi sorot perhatian, tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadari dengan tatapan kagum yang diberikan kepada mereka. Keduanya akhirnya sampai di bagian istana yang khusus menjual bahan-bahan makanan maupun perabotan rumah tangga. Shion berlari kecil menuju tempat berjualannya buah-buahan, dirinya mengambil salah satu buah melon yang sudah berwarna cukup matang, mendekatkan wajahnya di sisi buah berbentuk bola tersebut, mengendus-endus aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh buah itu. Tersenyum mengetahui jika cocok dengan apa yang diharapkannya, gadis cantik itu menatap ke arah sang penjual.

" Saya mau yang ini. Berapa harganya?" tanyanya kepada ibu penjual yang ada di depannya.

" Enam keping perak." jawabnya membuat Shion mengangguk paham, meletakkan kembali buah yang di pegangnya, membuka reselting tas selempang yang dibawanya itu. Kaguya yang melihat tingkah gadis itu terkekeh pelan, dirinya tidak heran jika tuan mudanya bisa luluh kepada Shion karena sifat kekanak-kanakannya dan dewasa yang selalu tiba-tiba di perlihatkan tanpa disadari oleh gadis tersebut.

" Oh, bukannya kamu Kaguya?" terdengar suara seseorang membuat Kaguya tersadar, membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, terlihat Tenten, Shizuka, Kidomaru, Jirobo juga seorang gadis berambut merah yang bersama dengan mereka. Kedua iris lavender gadis Otsutsuki itu sedikit membulat melihat Tenten dan Shizuka yang melambaikan tangan mereka sambil tersenyum lebar, berlari mendekatinya, diikuti Jirobo, Kidomaru juga gadis tersebut di belakangnya.

" Shizuku, Tenten, kalian sedang belanja juga?" tanyanya melihat dua keranjang seperti yang Shion bawa ada di setiap langkaran tangan mereka yang penuh dengan macam-macam sayuran segar maupun beberapa buah ukuran kecil di dalamnya. Tentan dan Shizuka mengangguk mendengarnya, tapi kedua mata mereka menangkap Shion yang sepertinya sedang melakukan tawar menawar dengan salah satu penjual.

" Itu bukannya kekasihnya Kolonel Namikaze?" bisik Tenten setelah mengenali sosok Shion sepenuhnya, kedua matanya memang tidak salah sebelumnya jika kekasih Kolonel muda itu memanglah sangat cantik membuat Kaguya mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Iya. Aku sedang menemaninya berbelanja untuk kebutuhan Kolonel Naruto. Dia kesal karena melihat Kolonel Naruto ternyata makannya tidak teratur." jawabnya terkekeh membuat kedua gadis itu terkikik geli mendengarnya.

" Ah baru ingat. Kaguya, perkenalkan dua cowok ini adalah Kidomaru dan Jirobo, sedangkan satu cewek lagi bernama Tayuya." perkenalkan Shizuka kepada Kaguya ketiga orang yang ikut dengannya. Gadis Otsutsuki itu menatap ke arah Jirobo maupun Kidomaru yang tersentak dengan kedua pipi pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan semburat pink tipis, sedangkan Tayuya tersenyum bersahabat dengannya.

" Senang berkenalan dengamu Kaguya-san. Namaku adalah Tayuya, saya asli dari Otogakure dan sihir yang saya gunakan adalah sihir manipulasi suara." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri membuat Kaguya membungkukkan badannya sedikit anggun ke arahnya.

" Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Tayuya. Panggil saja Kaguya, aku adalah pengguna sihir es." balas gadis berambut putih itu membuat mereka terpesona dengan kecantikan maupun keanggunan yang di pancarkan oleh gadis berambut salju tersebut. Shion yang sudah cukup berbelanjapun membalikkan tubuhnya, dirinya tersenyum tipis melihat keakraban Kaguya bersama dengan _magic knights_ lainnya. Dirinya sempat khawatir karena ketiga Kaguya beserta dua kakaknya dimusuhi oleh beberapa anggota _magic knights_ kelompok kekasihnya juga beberapa yang lainnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya bermaksud meninggalkan Kaguya bersama teman-temannya, tapi dirinya tertahan oleh suara gadis Otsutsuki tersebut.

" Ah benar. Bagaimana jika kalian berkenalan dengan Shion juga? Shion, mau kemana?" teriak Kaguya sedikit keras melihat gadis berambut pirang pucat itu ingin pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Shion menghentikan niatnya untuk kabur, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan memperlihatkan senyum tidak berdosa miliknya.

" Tehehe, aku tidak ingin menganggu kalian yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang." jawabnya dengan lidah yang terjulur juga dengan mata kanannya yang terkatup, membuat Kaguya menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang gadis polos di depannya itu. Berdehem beberapa kali, gadis berambut salju itu meminta Shion mendekati ke arahnya.

" Kemari Shion, aku ingin memperkenalkan teman-teman baruku kepadamu." ucapnya terlihat Shion yang mengangguk, berjalan mendekati ke arahnya dengan senyum yang tidak terlepas dari wajah ayunya itu.

" Halo." sapa gadis cantik itu ramah dengan wajah yang memancarkan sinar yang begitu cerah bagaikan pancaran musim semi yang begitu hangat, membuat mereka semua terpesona menatapnya, terutama Kidomaru dan Jirobo membeku melihat senyum menawan dari gadis cantik tersebut.

 **" AHEM!"** terdengar suara deheman berat juga sangat dalam dari belakang juga kedua pemuda itu merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu peka berasal dari belakang punggung mereka. Shion menatap ke arah belakang punggung mereka berlima, tersenyum lebar melihat sosok kekasihnya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tangannya yang berada di belakang pinggang pemuda tersebut.

" Naru, kenapa kamu kemari?" tanyanya berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut pirang gelap tersebut. Aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan olehnya seketika langsung lenyap melihat senyum gadis yang dicintainya itu. Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu, kedua azurenya melirik belanjaan yang ada di dalam keranjang belanjaan yang dibawa oleh gadis cantik itu.

" Hmm, kamu membeli banyak buah-buahan untukku?" tanyanya yang di jawab anggukan cepat oleh gadis tersebut.

" Tentu saja. Kamu hanya memakan roti dan minuman isotonik setelah aku mengecek lemari pendingin yang ada di ruanganmu. Aku heran kenapa kamu bisa kenyang hanya memakan makanan seperti itu?" heran gadis cantik itu membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Kedua azurenya melirik ke arah Kaguya yang sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. Terdiam sejenak, pemuda itu sedikit menarik sudut bibir kanannya ke atas kemudian wajahnya menghadap ke arah Tenten, Shizuka, Tayuya, Jirobo maupun Kidomaru yang tersentak. Terdiam sejenak, tidak lama setelahnya kedua azurenya sedikit lebih tenang.

" Kalian sedang berbelanja juga?" tanyanya dengan suara khasnya membuat kelimanya tersadar dari lamunan 'cantik' mereka masing-masing.

" A-Ah emm, iya Ko-Kolonel Namikaze. Karena kami hanyalah _magic knights_ cadangan, jadi bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkan." jawab Tenten gugup sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya.

" Apa kalian tidak berlatih mengasah ketajaman mantra sihir masing-masing?" tanyanya membuat kelimanya langsung salah tingkah mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut.

" Err… ka-kami biasa berlatih saat malam karena biasanya waktu kerja banyak digunakan oleh _magic knights_ yang merupakan bagian squad setiap Kapten maupun Kolonel. Walaupun biasa sudah selesaipun, _magic knights_ cadangan biasanya berebut-rebut berlatih di ruangan." jelas Shizuka terlihat kedua azure pemuda tampan itu memicing.

" Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukannya sudah dibagikan grup kelompok berlatih setiap jamnya masing-masing Kesatuan?" tanyanya sedikit tajam membuat mereka berlima melirik satu sama lain, tidak berani memberikan jawaban kepada Kolonel muda tersebut.

" Apa karena mantra sihir kalian miliki kebanyakan mantra pendukung daripada mantra penyerang?" sambungnya membuat Tayuya, Kidomaru maupun Jirobo tersentak mendengarnya, menatap ke arah Kolonel muda tersebut.

" Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" tanya mereka cepat, tapi langsung menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan masing-masing karena tidak sopan dengan salah satu Kolonel di Kesatuan yang sama. Naruto yang melihat tingkah ketiga _magic knights_ tersenyum tipis.

" Sebaiknya kita bicara ke tempat yang lebih enak. Shion, apa kamu masih ingin berbelanja?" tanya Kolonel muda itu sambil menatap ke arah kekasihnya yang melihat isi keranjangnya.

" Hmm, aku masih membutuhkan beberapa bahan makanan. Kalau begitu aku boleh melanjutkan belanja?" tanyanya menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum, membuat Naruto mengangkat lengan kanannya kemudian dirinya menepuk pelan rambut pirang gadis tersebut.

" Kalau begitu, Kaguya akan menemanimu berbelanja. Kaguya, bisa kamu menemaninya? Dia ini kadang suka lupa diri jika sedang membeli kebutuhanku, jadi aku ingin kamu membatasinya." pintanya yang langsung saja perutnya dihadiahi oleh cubitan cinta dari gadis berambut pirang tersebut, juga wajah Shion yang sekarang merona mendengar perkataannya. Kaguya terkekeh geli melihat kemesraan pasangan yang ada didepannya itu, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk paham.

" Tentu Kolonel. Saya akan mengerem Shion-san jika dirinya terlalu banyak belanjaan." jawabnya menggoda gadis tersebut .

" Kaguya!" pekik Shion dengan wajah yang memerah, kemudian gadis cantik itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang tertawa pelan melihat tingkah gadis tersebut.

" Jangan lupa beli makanan untuk _Snow_!" serunya yang dari jauh terlihat gadis itu mengangguk paham tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Kaguya memberi hormat sejenak kepadanya, terlihat gadis itu kemudian menyusul kekasihnya dengan langkah yang sesekali berlari. Naruto yang melihat kepergian mereka tersenyum tipis, kemudian rautnya kembali datar seperti biasanya, menyampingkan tubuhnya ke arah kelima _magic knights_ yang masih menunggu dirinya.

" Ayo kita berbincang di tempat yang nyaman."

.

.

.

.

.

Keenam _magic knights_ itu akhirnya tiba di lapangan peristirahatan berada tidak jauh dari istana. Suasana tersebut sangat mendukung, karena hanya ada beberapa _magic knights_ cadangan yang hanya saling berbincang-bincang. Naruto duduk di rerumputan yang dekat dengan beberapa tumbuhan rindang, begitupula Tenten, Shizuka, Tayuya, Jirobo dan Kidomaru mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Kolonel muda tersebut. Naruto menatap satu per satu penyihir yang seumuran dengan dirinya.

" Jadi, boleh aku tahu selama ini kalian berlatih dimana?" tanya pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan dengan kelima penyihir seangkatannya itu, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya melirik satu sama lain. Naruto yang melihat gelagat kelimanya itu canggung dengan dirinya tersenyum tipis, kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak di dada kanan, melepaskan lencana perak yang menggantung di jubah sihirnya itu.

" Anggap saja aku bukan Kolonel. Kita sekarang dalam waktu santai, jadi anggap saja diriku sama seperti kalian." ucapnya sambil mengenggam lencana miliknya, kemudian tangannya diletakan persilangan kakinya tersebut.

" A-ap-pa ti-tid-dak a-ap-pa a-pa-pa…." tanya Tenten ragu karena dirinya beserta keempat temannya itu terkejut dengan tingkah Kolonel muda tersebut.

" Tentu. Aku tidak menyukai keformalan dengan orang yang seusia dengan diriku. Kita ini satu angkatan, jadi anggap saja berbicara dengan teman kalian sendiri." jawabnya dengan sudut bibir kanannya yang sedikit tertarik ke atas. Kelima penyihir itu saling menatap satu sama lain, yang tidak lama setelahnya mereka mengangguk paham.

" Baiklah jika itu yang kamu inginkan, Sir Namikaze." ucap Kidomaru mewakili teman-temannya.

" Cukup Naruto. Kalian panggil aku Namikaze rasanya sedikit aneh." ralatnya membuat mereka berlima saling menatap satu sama lain kembali, yang kemudian menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu, mengangguk.

" Baiklah Naruto." jawab mereka kompak membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Memposisikan dirinya nyaman, dirinya menatap kembali satu per satu penyihir seumurannya itu.

" Kita kembali ke permasalahan sebelumnya, kalian jika tidak mendapatkan tempat untuk berlatih, lalu dimana kalian untuk mengembangkan kemampuan kalian semua?" tanyanya kembali kepada merek berlima. Shizuka, Tenten, Jirobo juga Tayuya menatap ke arah Kidomaru, sedangkan yang bersangkutan membalas menatap dengan 'kenapa harus aku'. Menghembuskan nafas, iris malamnya mencoba menatap kedua azure tajam yang dimiliki oleh Kolonel muda tersebut.

" Kami biasanya melakukannya di hutan yang cukup jauh dari istana. Walaupun kami tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya, tapi kemampuan kami berkembang begitu pesat dari sebelumnya dan lagi, kami bisa menggunakan beberapa mantra sihir yang dulunya sangat sulit dikuasai menjadi sedikit lebih mudah." jelasnya tenang membuat Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi apakah tidak ketahuan dengan para penjaga yang biasanya patroli keliling?" tanyanya terlihat Kimimaro dan Jirobo tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa, sedangkan Tayuya, Shizuka maupun Tenten tersipu malu mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

" Jika ketahuan, kami sembunyi dan menyamarkan aliran sihir yang kami miliki dengan tanah menggunakan mantra sihir Jirobo, setelah itu kami langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut." jawab Kidomaru tanpa dosa membuat Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar, Kolonel muda itu bangkit dari tempatnya, membuat mereka berlima menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" Sepertinya kalian berlima lebih dewasa dengan _magic knights_ yang lain di Kesatuan Kepolisan. Walaupun kalian tidak mendapat bagian ruangan untuk berlatih, tapi kalian berusaha keras untuk maju." katanya sambil memasang kembali lencananya di jubah kanan dadanya tersebut, sedangkan Tayuya, Shizuka, Tenten, Kidomaru dan Jirobo terdiam mendengarnya. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah mereka, terlihat bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

" Kembangkanlah kemampuan yang kalian miliki. Kita tidak tahu jika nanti kalian akan dipanggil untuk melakukan misi bersama dengan salah satu anggota squad di Kesatuan Kepolisan. Aku akan mencoba meminta Jendral Kakashi untuk membangun ruangan pelatihan supaya _magic knights_ yang memiliki banyak tipe _support_ bisa berlatih di tempat yang layak." lanjutnya membuat mereka tersenyum senang, membungkukkan kepala kepada Kolonel muda tersebut.

" Terima kasih, Kolonel Naruto. Baru kali ini ada salah satu pemimpin dari squad yang mendengar keluhan dari _magic knights_ _support_." ucap mereka serempak, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku juga mendengar dari Kolonel Yahiko jika beberapa _magic knights_ cadangan diperlakukan tidak adil untuk berlatih, jadi aku ingin memastikan dulu bertanya dengan kalian. Setelah ini, aku akan mengajuhkannya aduan kepada Jendral. Jadi, kalian bersabar dulu." jelasnya membuat kelima penyihir itu mendongakkan kepala, mengangguk pasti.

" Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih kalian sudah mengutarakan keluhan yang dimiliki oleh _magic knights support_ di Kesatuan kita." pamit pemuda tersebut yang membuat Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya, Shizuka dan Tenten cepat-cepat berdiri, kemudian memberi hormat.

" Terima kasih sekali lagi Kolonel Naruto dan selamat menjalankan aktivitas anda." kata mereka serentak yang dijawab anggukan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu, kemudian berjalan sambil kedua tangannya berada di pinggangnya, dimana pergelangan tangan kanannya digenggam oleh telapak tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menma yang ada di kantin istana dengan sahabatnya Sumaru yang duduk di sebelah kanannya sambil menikmati makan paginya itu. Menma menghembuskan nafas pelan, sesekali garpunya diputarkannya di atas kumpulan mie miliknya, sedangkan Sumaru yang melahap roti kejunya menatap bingung ke arah sahabatnya itu.

" Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, Menma?" tanya pemuda tersebut, heran dengan tingkah sahabat Uzumakinya itu. Kedua iris azure pemuda itu melirik ke arah sahabatnya, yang tidak lama setelahnya dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan, menggeleng kepala.

" Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya pelan yang kemudian melahap mie berwarna putih itu, sedangkan sang sahabat hanya menaiki salah satu alisnya bingung dengan tingkah pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Menma mengunyah beberapa kali mie yang ada di dalam mulutnya, yang kemudian dirinya telam masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. Pemuda itu terdiam kembali, dirinya masih memikirkan tentang penolakan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto beberapa hari lalu saat menjalankan tugas evakuasi bangunan-bangunan yang runtuh di kota Konoha selatan. Kolonel muda itu mengingatkan dirinya dengan ayahnya yang delapan bulan lalu masih belum pulang saat menjalankan misi rahasia di Iwagakure. Dirinya tidak menyangkah akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan ayahnya sendiri, bahkan bisa di katakan dirinya jika tidak melihat dengan jelas akan mengira Naruto adalah ayah kandungnya. Awal pertemuan saat penerimaan _magic knights_ baru, dirinya hampir mengira ayah kandungnya sendiri, tapi setelah diperhatikan, ternyata bukan sosok ayahnya. Menggeleng kepalanya, dirinya memakan kembali sarapannya dengan lahap, yang kemudian meneguk habis jus jeruk miliknya, sedangkan Sumaru yang ada di sampingnya semakin heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

" Aku pergi dulu Sumaru." terdengar suara geseran kursi ke belakang, terlihat Menma bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuat pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di sampingnya itu menatap bertanya-tanya.

" Mau kemana, Menma?" tanyanya sedangkan pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak menggubrisi sahabatnya itu, berjalan diam meninggalkan meja tempatnya berada. Pemuda Uzumaki itu berjalan keluar kantin istana, berjalan diam dengan kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jas kulit penyihirnya. Berjalan dengan tenang, dirinya tidak mempedulikan dengan beberapa tatapan genit yang dilemparkan oleh beberapa gadis yang berpapasan dengannya. Dirinya berpikir, kapan ayahnya akan kembali dari misi yang ada di Iwagakure, karena sudah delapan bulan tidak ada kabar keberadaannya, bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak ingin membahas tentang ayahnya. Dirinya yakin jika ayahnya, Uzumaki Minato masih hidup karena beliau adalah _magic knights_ terhebat yang dimiliki oleh Konoha, dan nilai terbaiknya adalah ayahnya berasal dari penyihir biasa. Tidak lama setelahnya, dirinya sampai juga ketempat tujuan yang diinginkannya, yaitu sebuah taman sepi dengan sebuah pancuran air yang ada di tengah-tengah taman tersebut, pohon-pohon pinus yang tumbuh sejajar di sisi halaman tersebut, juga sebuah gazebo beton berbentuk kerucut dicat putih yang berada di tengah-tengah halaman tersebut. Tempat tersebut merupakan tempat yang jarang orang kunjungi karena berada disisi sudut istana juga kawasannya tertutup, jadi hanya segelintir orang yang tahu tempat tersebut. Menma berjalan mendekati gazebo yang tiangnya dililit oleh akar tumbuhan itu, dirinya kemudian duduk di kursi tempat, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, membungkukkan badannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya kebawah dengan dahi kepalanya bertemu dengan lengannya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, yang tidak lama cairan bening perlahan-lahan keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Dirinya curiga dengan sikap ibunya yang selalu murung di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian orang. Dari situ dirinya yakin jika ada yang tidak beres dengan ayahnya, tapi pemuda tersebut mencoba menepisnya.

" Ayah….." panggilnya lirih terlihat air mata pemuda tersebut yang semakin lama semakin deras. Tanpa di sadari oleh pemuda tersebut, seseorang menyandar di salah satu sisi belakang pohon pinus lapangan tersebut. Naruto yang kedua matanya terpejam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menghembuskan nafas pelan, dirinya tahu bagaimana meresakan kehilangan. Mendongakkan wajahnya keatas dengan kedua azurenya yang terbuka, menatap langit cerah yang bersinar hari ini. Dirinya tidak heran dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh Menma, tapi seharusnya pemuda tersebut masih bersyukur karena ayahnya masih hidup, tidak seperti Zetsu, Toneri maupun Kaguya yang di tinggal yatim piatu. Berjalan tanpa suara meninggalkan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut, dirinya sudah menentukan kapan akan melaksanakan misi penyelamatan Jendral juga pasukan yang tertangkap di Iwagakure dan lagi, dia sudah mendaptkan orang-orang yang akan membantunya melaksanakan tugas tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Yagura maupun A yang masih berada di Istana Kerajaan Api duduk tenang di ruangan tempat Kaisar berada. Kedua Kaisar dari Kerajaan berbeda itu melirik satu sama lain, kemudian kedua mata mereka menatap ke arah Hiruzen yang duduk di sebrang, terlihat Kaisar dari Kerajaan Api itu gugup di tatap oleh kedua sahabatnya. Yagura menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya di pegangan kursi yang di dudukinya itu, menyilang kedua kakinya dengan kedua iris violetnya menatap datar, sedangkan A sendiri melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

" Jadi?" ucapan Kaisar Kerajaan Kabut tersebut memecahkan keheningan, terlihat kedua mata ungunya menajam menatap Hiruzen yang tersentak pelan.

" Kamu tahu jika mereka akan menyerang Kerajaan Api dan tidak memberitahukan kepada kami berdua. Apa kamu tidak yakin jika kita bisa menahan mereka?" lanjutnya lagi. Hiruzen yang mendengar perkataan pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu hanya terdiam sejenak, yang kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan, menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa tempatnya berada. Kaisar dari Kerajaan Api itu mencari kalimat yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kaisar Kirigakure tersebut.

" Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahu kalian berdua, tapi aku juga mendapatkan informasi mereka akan menyerangpun hal yang mendadak dan itupula beberapa hari sebelum event berlangsung. Waktu itupun kami hanya mengada-ada jika mereka akan menyerang karena penjaga _dungeon Temple of The Sand Spirit_ sudah tidak ada, apalagi tempat tersebut dikabarkan hancur. Jika aku memberitahukan hal ini, malah akan membuat kecurigaan oleh musuh dan lagi penduduk Konoha tentu saja akan panik." jelasnya terlihat kedua Kaisar tersebut terdiam mendengarnya. Hembusan nafas panjang kedua dari mulut Yagura maupun A, yang kemudian keduanya menyandarkan punggung disandaran tempat duduk mereka.

" Kamu ada benarnya juga. Semakin banyak _magic knights_ yang berkeliaran di kota akan membuat mereka curiga, juga warga sipil yang tidak mengikuti event akan cemas." kata pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu, yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh A.

" Aku setuju juga, apalagi waktu itu terlalu mendadak jadi akan mengundang kecurigaan mereka. Tapi aku tidak menyangkah, mereka bisa mendapatkan tiga _divine beasts_ sekaligus." sambung A yang dijawab anggukan setuju oleh kedua Kaisar tersebut.

" Apa kalian juga merasakan ada yang aneh dengan aliran sihir mereka berdua?" tanya Hiruzen tiba-tiba membuat A mengerutkan kening mendnegarnya, sedangkan Yagura terdiam.

" Apa maksudmu, Hiruzen? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali?" tanya Kaisar dari Kerajaan Petir tersebut.

" Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasakan ada aliran sihir asing yang mengalir bersamaan dengan aliran sihir milik mereka berdua." jawab Yagura sambil memegang dagunya juga kerutan di keningnya menghiasi di wajahnya. Hiruzen mendengar perkataan Kaisar dari Kerajaan Kabut itu tersenyum tipis.

" Kemampuan sensor yang kamu miliki tidak berubah, Yagura-kun. Aku rasa kemampuan yang kamu miliki juga semakin meningkat." jawabnya terlihat pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu tersipu malu sedangkan A hanya menatap bingung dengan interksi kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa yang berubah dari mereka berdua?" tanyanya sedikit kesal karena dirinya tidak tahu arah pembicaraan yang kedua sahabatnya bahas membuat Yagura menyengir kecil melihat tingkah Kaisar dari Kerajaan Petir tersbeut.

" Kenapa kamu penasaran? Tumben sekali kamu ingin mengetahui pembicaraan serius." sindirnya membuat kedutan kesal muncul di dahi pria bertubuh besar itu, yang kemudian langsung saja menjitak kepala Kaisar muda di sampingnya cukup keras membuat pemuda tersebut memegang kepalanya juga mulutnya mengeluarkan suara ringisan cukup keras. Kedua iris ungunya menatap tajam ke arah A, kaki kanannya menendang lutut pria tersebut.

" Sakit tahu! Lama-lama aku bisa menjadi idiot jika kamu menjitakku terus!" teriaknya marah, sedangkan A hanya menggorek telinga kirinya dengan jari kelingking, sedikit meringis akibat teriakan Kaisar Kerajaan Kabut tersebut. Hiruzen hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu, kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum kecil.

" Apa kalian berdua masih berencana untuk tinggal di sini? Keadaan Konoha sudah bisa dikatakan kami kontrol. Apa kalian tidak ingin kembali ke Kerajaan kalian?" tanyanya membuat kedua Kaisar yang ada dihadapannya itu menatap ke arahnya. Yagura menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian dirinya menatap memohon ke arah Kaisar Kerajaan Api tersebut.

" Aku ingin berbicara secara _privasi_ dengan Naruto membicarakan tentang kecurigaanku masalah _divine beast_ berada di salah satu pulau terpencil Kerajaan Kabut. Aku ingin dirinya mencoba memerikasanya." melasnya membuat Hiruzen terdiam mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut, sedangkan A menatap aneh melihat tingkahnya.

" Memangnya kamu tidak mencoba mengkerahkan pasukan AL untuk mengeceknya?" tanya pria berusia hampir enam puluh itu, terlihat kedua bahu pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu terjatuh ke bawah juga menghembuskan nafas panjang.

" Aku sudah mencoba mengerahkan mereka, tapi yang ada pasukan yang aku kerahkan tewas diserang oleh _Sea Serpents_ raksasa hidup disana. Kisame maupun Zabusa sudah aku kirim, tapi mereka berdua juga pasukan yang selamat kembali dengan luka parah. Aku juga sudah meminta bantuan dengan A, tapi hasilnya tetap saja gagal." jelasnya membuat Hiruzen menatap ke arah Kaisar Kerajaan Petir itu, terlihat pria tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan. Kaisar Kerajaan Api itu tersadar sesuatu dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu, kemudian dirinya menatap dengan kening sedikit berkerut.

" _Sea Serpents_? Kenapa _magic knights_ kalian berdua bisa kalah dengan mudah melawan mahkluk seperti itu? Bukannya seharusnya mereka menang karena ada pasukan AL Kerajaan Kabut sangat tangguh?" heran Hiruzen membuat Yagura menghembuskan nafasnya, mengangguk membenarkannya.

" Aku juga awalnya berpikiran begitu, tapi setelah mendnegar penjelasan mahkluk yang mereka hadapi, aku mulai meragukan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh militerku juga anggota militer Kaisar A tidak membantu banyak." jelasnya lemas membuat kerutan di kening Kaisar Kerajaan Api itu semakin dalam. Benar saja, dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa Angkatan Laut Kerajaan Kabut yang terkenal sangat tangguh, bahkan kemampuan yang mereka miliki hampir bisa melampaui kemampuan dari Angkatan Darat dari Kerajaannya sendiri. A memposisikan dirinya duduk nyaman, menatap serius Kaisar Kerajaan Api di sebrangnya.

" Monster laut yang mereka hadapi bukan sembarangan Hiruzen. Aku tahu kamu pasti tidak percaya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kalau satu mahkluknya masih bisa mungkin mereka hadapi, tapi ini ada tiga. Bukan hanya itu saja, kekuatan yang dimiliki mahkluk-makluk itu tidak sama dengan _sea serpents_ biasa yang kita hadapi." jelasnya membuat Hiruzen sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar.

" Apa benar itu? Kalian tidak berbohong denganku kan?" tanyanya sedangkan A maupun Yagura memasang wajah datar mendengar kalimat dirinya itu.

" Memangnya sebelumnya kami kelihatan berbohong?" tanya Yagura dan A hampir bersamaan membuat Hiruzen terkekeh pelan mendengar nada datar yang keluar dari mulut kedua sahabatnya itu. Pria tua itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil untuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Jika kalian berdua sudah menggabungkan pasukan masing-masing dan masih tidak bisa, aku akan coba berunding dengan yang lain. Sebelumnya Danzo maupun Kakashi tidak setuju karena itu terlalu berbahaya untuk keselamatan Naruto, apalagi jika prediksi kamu benar jika itu tempat beradanya _divine beast_ , tentu membuat mereka cemas. Untuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa menjalankan misi itu karena Naruto akan menjalankan misi yang sudah kami putuskan." jelasnya membuat Yagura tersenyum lebar, juga A yang tersenyum tipis mendnegarnya.

" Terima kasih kakek, karena sudah mau membantuku. Jika kita memiliki salah satu mahkluk legenda itu, aku yakin kekuatan militer kita bisa unggul kembali dari mereka berdua." ucapnya membuat Hiruzen tersenyum tipis, mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Kamu hormat sekali dengan Hiruzen, sampai-sampai memanggilnya kakek. Sedangkan dengan aku kamu tidak ada sopan santun sama sekali." cibir A mendengar kalimat pemuda itu, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya menatap tajam.

" Siapa yang suruh kamu selalu mengangguku juga suka menjitakku. Tidak ada hormat untuk orang yang selalu menganggu juga menjailiku." ucapnya tajam membuat hati A tertohok tajam, kemudian dirinya terbatuk-batuk pelan mendengarnya, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya tertawa mendengar nada merajuk yang keluar dari mulut Kaisar Kerajaan Kabut tersebut. Menormalkan kembali nafasnya, A kemudian menatap ke arah Hiruzen.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kalau boleh tahu misi apa yang akan dijalankan oleh Naruto? Apa dia akan bersama dengan squadnya atau sendiri?" tanyanya ingin tahu begitupula Yagura menatap penasaran ke arah Hiruzen yang terdiam sejenak, yang kemudian kedua iris mata tuanya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Kalian masih ingat dengan Uzumaki Minato yang merupakan suami dari Kushina, juga termasuk salah satu Jendral khusus yang dulunya pernah aku ingin ajuhkan sebagai Kaisar selanjutnya?" tanyanya membuat kedua Kaisar itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Dia memiliki sosok yang sama dengan Naruto juga tidak menatapnya dengan teliti. Kalau tidak salah, kamu menugaskan dia untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Iwa delapan bulan yang lalu. Memang kenapa?" terang A terlihat Hiruzen yang mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar. Dan menurut kabar dari salah satu anggota squad baru Naruto jika dirinya masih mengatakan pernah melihat Minato dan yang lainnya tertangkap oleh _magic knights_ Iwagakure tiga bulan yang lalu." ucapnya membuat A maupun Yagura menegakkan tubuh mereka berdua, terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar darinya itu.

" Tertangkap?! Bagaimana mungkin?! Uzumaki Minato adalah penyihir yang hebat bahkan merupakan calon Kaisar yang akan kamu nobatkan tahun depan!" nada tidak percaya keluar dari Kaisar Kerajaan Petir tersebut, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, begitupula Yagura yang mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan pria itu.

" Benar Hiruzen. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi? Tidak masalah jika kami yang tahu, tapi bagaimana dengan penduduk maupun _magic knights_ yang tidak menyukai dengan prestasi maupun kemampuannya, pasti akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjatuhkannya." jelas Yagura serius sedangkan Hiruzen hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk tempatnya berada.

" Aku juga tahu akan hal itu, dan karena itulah aku akan memberikan jabatan Kaisar kepada calon kandidat yang memiliki prestasi maupun reputasi yang hampir sama dengan Minato. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya menekan-nekan dirinya, apalagi sampai memintanya untuk mundur menjadi Kaisar. Aku sudah menemukan kandidat yang pas, termasuk juga Naruto-kun karena dirinyalah yang merupakan kandidat yang pas untuk mencapai tujuanku dan Danzo maupun pemimpin terdahulu. Kami tidak bisa langsung mengangkat Naruto karena mengingat umurnya yang masih muda dan lagi, dirinya baru bergabung saat penerimaan tahun ini." jelasnya lelah membuat kedua Kaisar didepannya terdiam. Yagura menghembuskan nafas panjang, mengangguk lemah setelah mereka cukup lama terdiam.

" Kamu ada benarnya juga. Semoga saja Naruto bisa diterima oleh beberapa bangsawan yang ada di Kerajaan Api." katanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh A.

" Aku juga setuju dengan Yagura. Naruto juga dirinya baru bergabung dengan _magic knights_ empat bulan lebih dan lagi menjadi seorang Kapten saat penerimaan, dan sekarang menjadi seorang Kolonel. Sebaiknya dirinya bertahan dulu di statusnya yang sekarang, dan membuat para bangsawan bisa melihat kemampuan-kemampuan lainnya yang dimiliki olehnya. Apalagi jika dilihat dari sifatnya, Naruto bukanlah orang yang terobsesi dengan pangkat. Aku berani bertaruh, dirinya pasti kesal karena menjadi salah satu bagian dari penjabat istana." ucap A sambil terkekeh membuat Yagura maupun Hiruzen tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh pria berambut pirang cepak disisir rapi kebelakang itu.

" Ngomong-ngomong, masalah yang baru kemari terjadi akibat salah satu putra dari sedap itu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" lanjutnya membuat Hiruzen menghentikan tawanya, menatap sahabatnya itu.

" Aku tidak mungkin memberikan hukuman mati kepadanya, apalagi jika mengingat dia adalah putra bungsu dari Rasa. Ibiki dan Naruto juga menjelaskan jika itu bukan kesalahannya, tapi Gaara merupakan korban dari percobaan seseorang." jelasnya membuat keduanya kembali terkejut mendengar berita yang keluar dari mulutnya lagi.

" Percobaan?!" seru Yagura tidak percaya, yang dijawab anggukan olehnya.

" Ya, tapi mereka tidak mengingat siapa yang melakukan hal seperti itu. Mungkin ada yang menghapus ingatan mereka agar tidak bisa menemukan informasi tentang identitas mereka." jelas Hiruzen yang terlihat kedua Kaisar di sebrangnya itu terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, A maupun Yagura mengangguk paham akan penjelasannya.

" Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka berdua. Aliran sihir yang ada di dalam tubuh keduanyapun sangat aneh, aku bisa menebak jika mereka menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk membuat kemampuan mereka menjadi diatas rata-rata. Lihat saja, putra bungsu si sedap, dia bisa menaklukkan salah satu _divine beast_. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang aku dengar darimu jika dia berlatih keras untuk bisa memanggil salah satu makhluk panggilan terkuat miliknya. Kelihatan jelas jika dia tidak mengalami dampak saat memanggil Shukaku dan lagi, aliran sihirnya berubah menjadi liar juga gelap." jelas A yang dijawab anggukan setuju oleh Yagura.

" Benar, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sungguh aneh jika bisa memanggil makhluk sekaliber _divine beasts_ tidak akan mengalami kerusakan apapun yang diterima oleh tubuh pengguna setelah menggunakan banyak sihir. Jadi seperti perkiraan paman A, kemungkinan besar jika mereka menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk membuat pasukan mereka menjadi lebih hebat." setuju Kaisar muda itu membuat A yang ada di sampingnya menyengir kecil.

" Tumben sekali kamu kali ini setuju dengan apa yang aku ucapkan." sindir pria itu sedangkan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya hanya mendengus pelan mendengar ucapannya.

" Kalau itu menurutku benar, kenapa tidak aku dukung? Memangnya ada yang salah jika aku mendukung penilaianmu itu?" sinisnya membuat A tertawa pelan mendengarnya, sedangkan Hiruzen hanya terkekeh mendengar percakapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas, kemudian dirinya duduk terdiam, memikirkan perkataan salah satu makhluk panggilan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda Namikaze itu, tentang bagaimana keadaan Minato juga yang lainnya. Dirinya berharap semoga saja mereka baik-baik saja dan tepat waktu menyelamatkan _magic knights_ nya yang sudah tanpa kabar selama delapan bulan itu. Walaupun dijadikan percobaan oleh orang-orang yang entah siapa, tapi Kolonel muda itu bilang akan mencoba menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari sudah menjulang tinggi menandakan jika keadaan semakin siang, apalagi cuaca hari inipun begitu panas. Yahiko, Iruka, juga beberapa anggota squadnya maupun anggota squad dari pemuda Namikaze itu merenggangkan otot-otot mereka semua, karena seharian mereka duduk hanya mengecek dokumen-dokumen saat menjabat sebagai Kapten. Yahiko menatap ke arah meja beradanya tempat pemuda Namikaze itu, terlihat dokumen-dokumennya yang tersusun rapi, yang dirinya yakin pasti sudah duluan menyelesaikan semuanya di hari sebelumnya. Menghembuskan nafas, dirinya kemudian menatap ke arah beberapa rekan satu squadnya yang menyandarkan punggung mereka ke kursi masing-masing, juga Konan dan Hinata yang membuat minuman ringan untuk mereka. Zetsu memejamkan kedua matanya setelah dirinya memeriksa dokumen terakhir miliknya itu, terlihat pria itu memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Setengah hari ini adik perempuannya tidak masuk ke dalam kantor, walaupun dirinya tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut salju itu, apalagi tuan mudanya yang berkeliling memikirkan sesuatu. Dirinya tidak bodoh, dengan kemampuannya yang bisa mencari informasi dari semua tumbuhan yang ada di kawasan istana, dia bisa mengetahui dimana orang-orang yang ingin di carinya. Dia tahu jika pemuda tersebut berpikir dalam tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melakukan ekspedisi penyelamatan Minato juga _magic knights_ yang tertangkap oleh militer Iwagakure, apalagi musuh yang akan mereka hadapi kemungkinan besar adalah iblis yang menjadi parasit dalam tubuh manusia. Dirinya yang sudah berlatih cukup lama akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi tuan mudanya, karena itu adalah tugasnya maupun kedua adiknya yang merupakan pelayan turun temurun dari leluhur Kaisar Solomon.

" Ngomong-ngomong, dimana adik perempuanmu, Zetsu?" terdengar suara Hidan memecahkan keheningan, terlihat pria itu menekuk siku kanannya di atas meja, menopang wajahnya, menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya itu, sedangkan kedua mata topaz pria itu melirik ke arah pria berambut perak tersebut.

" Memangnya kenapa Hidan? Apa kamu ingin mengencaninya?" goda Mizuki sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya kepada pria tersebut, sedangkan Hidan yang mendengarpun mendongakkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pria yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengannya, mendengus.

" Aku tidak mau mati karena dibekukan oleh wanita. Ya kan aneh saja, dia salah satu anggota dari squad Naruto tapi tidak masuk." kilahnya membuat Mizuki, Nagato, Hayate, Ebisu, Yahiko maupun Iruka terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Bukannya kamu _fall in love at first sight_ dengan Kaguya?" sindir Konan yang membuat pria tampan tersebut tersedak oleh liurnya sendiri mendengar ucapan gadis berambut biru itu, mendelik tajam walaupun kedua pipinya mengeluarkan rona pink tipis.

" Si-Siapa bilang?! Jangan memfitnah sembarangan, Konan!" serunya tidak terima, tapi malah wanita tersebut mendengus kasar, walaupun kedua tangannya sibuk mengoles selai di permukaan roti tawarnya, sedangkan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya membuat teh hanya menyimak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Kamu jangan menipu dirimu Hidan. Kamu pikir kami tidak tahu bagaimana kamu memandang Kaguya, juga sesekali kamu mencuri-curi pandang waktu kita berada di panti asuhan ayah angkat Naruto. Kalau suka ya bilang saja suka, apalagi di depan calon kakak ipar sendiri. Siapa tahu Zetsu setuju dan merestui hubungan kalian kan?" jelasnya yang kemudian melapisi roti tawar yang sebelumnya di kasih selai dengan roti yang satunya, kemudian diletakannya di atas piring, terlihat juga beberapa roti tawar yang masing-masing ada di napa tersebut, kemudian mengangkat napan yang cukup besar itu, berjalan mendekati Zetsu, kemudian memberikan salah satu piring berisikan roti isinya kepada pria tersebut.

" Benar begitu, Zetsu~?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit menggoda, juga salah satu matanya mengedip, sedangkan Zetsu sediri hanya diam, tapi kedua mata topaznya melirik Hidan yang memberikan _deathglare_ yang diarahkannya kepada wanita di depannya itu. Pria itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

" _Who knows._ Asalkan bukan seorang _playboy_ juga pria yang hanya mengincar tubuh wanita, aku tidak masalah." jawabnya yang kemudian memakan salah satu roti isinya, terdengar suara tawa terbahak-bahak keluar dari mulut Yahiko, Ebisu maupun Mizuki setelah mendengar jawaban darinya, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terkekeh pelan, terlebih Shikamaru, Kiba maupun Lee yang menahan tawa mendengar kalian yang dilontaran oleh pria itu.

" Dengar itu Hidan? Kalau kamu tidak memiliki kedua sifat seperti itu, pasti akan direstui oleh calon kakak iparmu sendiri, tapi kalau tidak, yah menyerah saja untuk mendapatkan cinta Kaguya." kata Yahiko di sela-sela tawanya, yang dijawab anggukan setuju oleh beberapa pria disana.

" Kamu sudah dewasa Hidan, apalagi kamu adalah seorang pria yang sudah berumur duapuluh dua tahun. Sebaiknya kamu ubahlah sifatmu yang selalu bermain-main dengan wanita, apalagi jika kamu benar-benar menyukai Kaguya dan mau serius dengannya, mulai sekarang ubahlah sifatmu. Aku yakin nanti dia pasti akan jatuh ke tanganmu, dan lagi Zetsu maupun Toneri-kun akan merestui hubungan kalian." saran Nagato yang sudah berhasil menormalkan tawanya, membuat Hidan yang mendengarpun merasa terpojok mendengar nasehat sahabatnya itu. Selama ini, dirinya tahu jika dia adalah pria yang sangat bejat, suka mempermaikan wanita dan lagi. Tapi setelah kedatangan ketiga bersaudara itu, terutama gadis yang memiliki sifat seperti musim dingin, membuat sesuatu mengetuk pintu hatinya dan membuat perhatiannya tidak bisa terlepas dari sosok gadis cantik tersebut. Sosok yang anggun bagaikan dewi musim dingin yang memperlihatkan kecantikannya, hati dingin juga kokoh bagaikan pilar es tebal yang tidak mudah dicairkan, walaupun dengan api sekalipun, juga kulit yang begitu indah bagaikan kristal-kristal es, dan dirinya yakin juga gadis tersbeut memiliki kulit yang lembut bagaikan salju.

BLUSH

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah memikirkan sosok gadis tersebut, juga membuat gelora dalam tubuhnya membara, sedangkan Zetsu dan Toneri yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya, kedua mata adik kakak tersebut menyipit tajam melihat rona merah yang semakin tebal muncul di wajah pria tersebut.

" **Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang adik perempuanku, hmm?** " tanya Zetsu dingin juga tanpa disadarinya, aliran sihir hijau gelap miliknya keluar dari dalam tubuhnya beserta aura angker yang begitu kuat memenuhi ruangan tersebut, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana, kecuali Toneri meneguk ludah susah, bergetar ketakutan merasakan KI yang di keluarkan oleh pria tersebut. Hidan yang mendengar nada penuh ancaman keluar dari mulut pria berambut putih hitam itu langsung salah tingkah di tempat duduknya sendiri, juga keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

" Bu-Buk-kan apa-apa! Aku tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang Kaguya!" paniknya menjawab pertanyaan dari pria tersebut, sampai-samapi membuatnya sedikit terbatah di awal kalimatnya. Sayang sekali, tapi jawaban tersebut tidak membuat emosi yang sudah terlanjut meledak oleh pria itu mereda, malah aura sihir ungu tersebut bergerak begitu liar.

' Naruto, selamatkan kami!' batin semua orang yang ada disana hampir bersamaan melihat suasana yang begitu mencekam, apalagi sepertinya akan terjadi pertarungan antara calon ipar dengan calon kakak mertua. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar di dalam ruangan tersebut, yang tidak lama setelah terlihat sosok dua gadis cantik sambil membawa keranjang piknik yang cukup besar masing-masing, membuat suasana yang tadinya begitu mencekap langsung saja menghilang. Aura sihir yang keluar dari tubuh Zetsupun lenyap begitu saja, setelah melihat kedatangan Shion yang terkejut melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut, sedangkan Kaguya yang ada di sampingnya hanya menatap sedikit bersalah ke arah kakaknya.

" Ma-Maaf. Saya mengira tidak ada orang." nada bersalah keluar dari gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kepada mereka semua yang ada di dalam, sedangkan Kaguya hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum tipis ke arah gadis tersebut.

" Sudahlah Shion-san, sebaiknya kita pergi saja. Sepertinya mereka sedang membahas sesuatu yang serius. Aku juga tidak akan betah jika membahas hal-hal seperti itu." sarannya membuat Shion menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap gadis tersbeut, mengangguk setuju.

" Tidak kok, kami merasa tidak di ganggu. Kalian boleh masuk kemari, apalagi kami melihat kalian berdua membawa keranjang piknik." Ebisu bersuara menahan keinginan kedua gadis tersbeut untuk pergi. Shion yang mendengarpun menatap ke arah pria berambut hitam tersebut.

" Apa tidak apa-apa? Kalian sepertinya membahas sesuatu yang serius?" ragunya yang dijawab anggukan oleh hampir semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

" Tentu saja Shion-san, kamu boleh masuk, apalagi jika kamu membawa makanan, kami dengan senang hati memperbolehkan. Makanan yang kamu buat snagat enak." jawab Lee cepat sekaligus memuji yang tentu saja membuat gadis cantik itu merona malu mendengar perkataannya. Menggeleng pelan, kemudian dirinya memberikan senyum termanis yan dimilikinya itu.

" Baiklah jika itu yang kalian mau, kalau begitu permisi." ucapnya sopan, yang kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam, diikuti Kaguya membungkuk sejenak, lalu menyusul gadis tersebut. Mereka semua menghela nafas lega karena berkat kedatangan kedua gadis tersebut, suasana perang dingin antara Zetsu dan Hidan akhirnya selesai. Kedua gadis cantik tersebut berjalan mendekati Hinata yang melanjutkan membuat teh tersebut, terlihat senyum ramah diberikan kepada gadis Hyuga tersebut.

" Selamat siang Hinata, maaf jika kami menganggumu." sapa Shion sedikit bersalah, sedangkan Kaguya mengangguk kecil sambil meletakkan keranjang pikniknya itu di atas meja dapur panjang terbuat dari kayu tersebut, sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar hanya menggelenag pelan, tersenyum.

" Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ada di dalam keranjang yang kalian bawa?" tanyanya penasaran ingin mengetahui isi keranjang tersebut. Shion yang mendengarpun tersenyum lebar, lalu meletakkan keranjangnya di atas meja, membuka salah satu sisi keranjang tersebut, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah piring kecil, terlihat sebuah _cake_ yang dilapisi oleh _ice cream_ dengan buah _cherry_ juga daun lemon yang ada di atas kue tersebut, hawa dingin juga melapisi permukaan _dessert_ tersebut.

" Kami berdua membuat _Cassata Siciliana_. Karena Kaguya pengguna sihir es, jadi kami berdua mencoba membuatnya dan lagi es krimnya tetap utuh, walaupun terkena suhu panas. Coba kamu makan, enak loh apalagi memakannya saat musim panas begini." tawarnya membuat Hinata mau tidak mau tertarik juga, lalu mengambil garpu berada di rak peralatan makan di dekatnya itu, memotong secukupnya permukaan kue dihadapannya, lalu menusuk sisi rata _dessert_ tersebut. Masukkan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya, membuat dirinya sedikit meringis merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyentuh lidahnya.

" Bagaimana?" tanya Shion menunggu komentar yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis berambut indigo tersebut, sedangkan Hinata sedikit menggerakan mulutnya, yang kemudian menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya, tersenyum.

" Sangat enak Shion. Rasa manisnya juga pas, tidak terlalu berlebihan, apalagi krim dinginnya yang begitu cocok untuk suasana musim panas. _Perfecto._ " jawabnya membuat Shion tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

" Ini semua berkat Kaguya, kalau tidak ada dia aku tidak bisa membuat kue seperti ini." jawabnya sambil menatap ke arah gadis berambut musim salju itu yang sekarang tersipu malu mendengar ucapannya. Shion kemudian mengambil dua napa yang tersisa, dengan semangat mengeluarkan semua kue yang berada di dalam keranjang bawaannya maupun keranjang Kaguya yang berisikan buah-buah segar yang sudah di potong olehnya maupun Kaguya. Menyusun rapi semuanya di atas napan yang sudah disiapkan olehnya. Konan yang melihatpun berinisiatif mendekati ketiga gadis cantik tersebut.

" Bolehkah aku membantu?" tanyanya menawarkan diri membuat Shion, Kaguya juga Hinata menatap ke arahnya, mengangguk senang.

" Tentu saja. Maaf jika merepotkan kamu, Kak Konan." kata Shion membuat Konan sedikit menaiki salah satu alisnya.

" Kamu mengenalku?" tanyanya membuat gadis berambut pirang itu tersipu malu, mengangguk.

" Aku mendengarmu dari Naru. Katanya Kak Konan adalah wanita yang memiliki sifat seperti 'ibu' di anggota squad yang kakak miliki." jawabnya malu.

" Pfft…!" terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari mulut Yahiko, Hidan, Nagato, Mizuki, Ebisu juga Kiba mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh kekasih Kolonel Namikaze tersebut, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menutup mulut mereka dengan telapak tangan masing-masing. Konan yang mendengar hanya tersenyum bak malaikat, tapi sebenarnya dalam hatinya menyiapkan penyiksaan yang akan diberikannya kepada orang-orang yang mencoba menertawakan apa yang dilontarkan oleh gadis tersebut.

" Ahem…. Shion-san, kalau beloh tahu, kenapa Naruto tidak ikut dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Yahiko yang kewibawaannya sudah kembali, mencoba tidak mengingat pembicaraan sebelumnya. Shion menatap ke arah pria berambut jingga tersebut, berpikir sejenak.

" Jika aku tidak salah ingat, saat di kamar dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan Jendral Kakashi membahas sesuatu." jawabnya membuat semua orang yang ada disana terdiam. Shikamaru mencoba memposisikan dirinya nyaman, menatap serius ke arah gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

" Apa Kolonel Naruto ada memberi tahu apa yang akan di bahasnya dengan Jendral Kakashi?" tanyanya ingin tahu, terlihat gadis itu berpikir sejenak, terlihat kening gadis itu sedikit mengerut, lalu menatap ke arah Kaguya yang ada di sampingnya.

" Naru-kun kalau tidak salah hanya pamin ingin pergi ke kantor Jendral Kakashi kan, Kaguya-chan?" tanyanya membuat Kaguya menghentikan aktifitasnya, tersenyum tipis, mengangguk. Shion kembali menatap ke arah pemuda Nara tersebut, menggeleng.

" Dia hanya bilang ingin ke kantor Jendral Kakashi saja." jawabnya terlihat pemuda Nara tersebut menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Zetsu maupun Toneri yang mendengar perkataan kekasih tuan muda mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini mereka berdua akan melaksanakan tugas tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantor Jendral Kesatuan Kepolisan, terlihat Kakashi yang menekuk kedua sikunya di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut satu sama lain, menutup bibirnya, menatap tajam sosok Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangannya diletakan di belakang, membalas menatap ke arahnya tanpa gentar.

" Sekali lagi saya tanya, apa orang-orang yang kamu cantumkan ini adalah orang-orang yang kamu inginkan untuk melaksanakan misi itu?" tanyanya dengan kedua iris onyxnya melirik ke arah lembaran kertas yang ada di atas mejanya itu, terlihat beberapa nama orang tertulis di kertas putih tersebut. Naruto yang mendnegarpun menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangguk pasti.

" Tentu saja Jendral, saya sudah memikirkan sangat matang orang-orang yang akan mengikuti misi tersebut. Apakah saya tidak bisa meminta _magic knights_ dari Kesatuan yang berbeda?" tanyanya sedangkan Kakashi merilekskan tubuhnya, menggeleng pelan mendengarnya.

" Aku tidak mempermasalahakn hal itu karena salah satu Jendral pasti akan dengan senang hati memberikan bantuan kepada Jendral lainnya. Hanya saja, apa kamu benar-benar yakin dengan pemilihanmu ini?" tanya pria itu kembali tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kearah sosok pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Walaupun mungkin ada beberapa anggota squadku tidak ikut, tapi mereka pasti mengerti dengan keputusanku. Mereka juga bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan merajuk cuma tidak diikut sertakan dalam misi dan lagi, misi ini sangat berbahaya, karena saya sendiri belum tahu musuh apa yang akan dihadapi. Saya tidak ingin membuat anggotaku terluka, dan juga saya tahu keahlian mereka masing-masing." jelasnya membuat Kakashi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Menghembuskan nafasnya, pria itu mengangguk mendengar keputusan yang diambil oleh Kolonel muda itu.

" Kamu ternyata tidak memasukkan sembarangan _magic knights_ yang akan mengikuti misi ini. Menyusup kedalam Kerajaan orang merupakan misi yang sangat berbahaya, apalagi jika tidak ada anggotamu yang bisa mendukung kelompok teammu." katanya sedangkan naruto hanya terdiam, menunggu lanjutan apa yang akan dilontarkan olehnya. Mengangguk pasti sekali, pria berambut perak itu memutuskan.

" Baiklah, saya akan mengabulkan permintaanmu dan malam ini juga, kamu akan melakukan misi penyelamatan Jendral Minato beserta _magic knights_ yang tertangkap oleh pasukan Iwagakure." tegasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit malam menyelimuti Kerajaan Api. Suasana Istana juga sunyi senyap karena kebanyakan penduduk yang mengungsi kembali ke dalam tempat mereka masing-masing. _Magic knights_ juga kebanyakan yang sudah beristirahat di asrama setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas mereka hari ini, tapi berbeda dengan beberapa penyihir yang sedang berkumpul di ruangan Kaisar. Hiruzen melihat tulisan yang ada di dalam kertas putih di genggaman tangan kanannya itu, tertera beberapa nama yang dipilih oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang gelap melawan gravitasi yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan mejanya berada. Mata tuanya melirik kertas yang ada di genggamannya sekali lagi, kemudian dirinya melirik ke arah sosok pemuda yang berdiri dengan tegap, menatap lurus tanpa ada keraguan di kedua iris azurenya. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, menatap Naruto berdiri tanpa keraguan maupun ketakutan merasakan tekanan dari Kaisar di hadapannya itu, menunggu kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Kaisar Kerajaan Api itu. Hiruzen menegakkan tubuhnya, meletakkan kertas di pegangannya itu di atas meja, menekuk kedua sikunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya disatukan, menatap serius pemuda di depannya.

" Apa kamu yakin dengan orang-orang yang kamu pilih, Kolonel Naruto?" tanyanya serius, terlihat tubuh pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu menegak dengan dadanya yang membusung ke depan.

" Tentu saja Kaisar. Saya yakin dengan orang-orang yang saya pilih bisa membantu saya untuk melaksanakan misi malam ini." jawabnya mantap membuat Hiruzen yang mendengarpun terdiam. Hiruzen melirik ke samping kanannya, terlihat Danzo yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kedua matanya terpejam, pertanda jika dirinya memberikan semua keputusan kepadanya. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, dirinya kembali menatap ke arah pemuda di depannya itu, menunggu jawaban yang akan di lontarkannya. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi empuk tempatnya, kedua mata tuanya menatap sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang beberapa meter di hadapannya, kemudian menatap ke arah orang-orang sekeliling ruangan luas itu, menunggu dirinya membuka suara. Membuang nafas panjang melalui hidungnya, dirinya kembali menatap ke arah sosok pemuda tersebut.

" Apa benar jika kamu ingin melaksanakan misi penyelamatan Jendral Minato dan yang lainnya dengan _magic knights_ pilihanmu dan bergerak pada malam ini juga?" tanyanya sekali lagi, yang di jawab anggukan pasti oleh pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" Tentu saja Kaisar. Semakin cepat semakin baik, apalagi kita tidak mengetahui kapan mereka akan bertahan dengan iblis yang menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai inangnya." jawabnya pasti. Danzo sedikit membuka kedua matanya, dirinya sangat yakin jika menangkap suara sedikit bergetar dari ucapan pemuda Namikaze itu, walaupun berhasil di sembunyikan dengan baik oleh nada tegas miliknya. Dirinya yakin jika pemuda tersebut menyembunyikan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya maupun orang lain tentang masalah ini. Kedua mata topaznya melirik ke arah Hiruzen yang menghembuskan nafas kembali, yang tidak lama setelahnya bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum kecil sambil kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

" Ada benarnya juga dengan apa yang kamu katakan, tapi sekali lagi, apa kamu yakin hanya bertujuh saja? Apa kamu tidak ingin penambahan anggota lagi?" tanyanya.

" Tidak Kaisar. Semakin banyak yang mengikuti ekspedisi ini maka akan semakin membuat kehadiran kami akan mudah di ketahui oleh musuh. Saya memilih penyihir yang bisa memiliki kemampuan _supports_ maupun daya serangan yang bisa membantu saya untuk mensukseskan ekspedisi penyelamatan ini." jawabnya tenang membuat Hiruzen menatap kembali kertas yang ada di atas mejanya itu. Mengambil kertas tersebut, dirinya membaca kembali tulisan yang tertera dalam lembaran putih itu. Kaisar Kerajaan Api tersebut menatap kembali ke arah Kolonel muda di depannya itu. Menghembuskan nafas kembali, samar-samar bibirnya melengkung sedikit ke atas, membentuk senyum kecil di wajah tuanya.

" Otsutsuki Zetsu, Otsutsuki Kaguya, Hyuga Hinata, Hidan, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Jirobo!" panggilnya tegas membuat nama-nama _magic knights_ tersebut maju beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berada, berdiri tegap sambil memberi hormat kepada pemimpin tertinggi Kerajaan Api tersebut.

" Siap Kaisar!" tegas mereka kompak membuat Hiruzen yang mendengarpun mengangguk sekali, menatap serius ke arah keenamnya.

" Kalian bertujuh adalah orang-orang yang dipilih langsung oleh Kolonel Namikaze Naruto untuk mengikutinya menjalankan ekspedisi penyelamatan Jendral Minato beserta penyihir lainnya yang tertawan di Kerajaan Batu." jelasnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua dengan model seperti bulu landak sepunggung, mengenakan jubah kulit coklat tanah lengan panjang, dengan postur tubuh yang sedang, tidak gemuk maupun kurus, tapi berisi, yang menutup baju dalamnya berwarna senada di kombinasi celana coklat tua panjang juga sepatu kulit berwarna senada dan sebuah grimoire tersimpan di dalam gantungan ikat pinggangnya, juga seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal kekar dengan rambut berwarna orange bermodel jabrik, dengan jubah sihir kulit berlengan panjang berwarna jingga gelap yang melapisi baju coklat muda di dalamnya, dikombinasi dengan celana panjang kulit berwarna coklat karamel dan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam, sebuah grimoire yang tersimpan dalam ikat pinggangnya. Kedua pemuda tersebut a.k.a Chouji dan Jirobo sedikit terkejut mendengar misi yang akan mereka laksanakan dengan Kolonel muda di depan mereka. Kushina yang juga berada dalam ruangan itu hendak memprotes dengan perintah yang di berikan oleh Kaisar Negara Api itu, tapi tatapan tajam yang di berikan oleh Perdana Menteri itu berhasil membungkam mulutnya. Hiruzen yang merasakan suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang kembali mengeluarkan kalimat lain.

" Dan tentu saja, Jendral Kushina akan ikut bersama dengan kalian. Aku rasa kamu tidak keberatan bukan, Kolonel Naruto?" lanjutnya menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze di depannya itu.

" Saya tidak masalah, asalkan Jendral Kushina mengikuti peraturan saya. Di regu ini, saya sebagai pemimpin dan walaupun beliau berpangkat Jendral, tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil langkah. Saya tidak akan bertanggung jawab dengan keselamatan beliau jika melanggar peraturan yang saya miliki, karena kemungkinan besar lawan kita nanti bukanlah manusia. Jendral Kushina sendiri sudah melihat bukan sosok yang saya hadapi, dan saya tahu sejauh kemampuan yang anda miliki, jadi selama ekspedisi ini berlangsung, ikuti perintah yang saya miliki." jawabnya tegas membuat Kushina yang mendengarpun terdiam, merenungi ucapan Kolonel muda tersebut.

" Naruto sangat kenal baik bagaimana sifat yang kamu miliki Kushina, walaupun baru-baru ini kalian berdua bertemu, atau lebih tepatnya hanya beberapa kali saja bertemu satu sama lain, itupun tidak dekat. Dan Kushina, ini ekspedisi yang menyangkut nyawa-nyawa _magic knights_ , sekali saja salah langkah maka akan tewas di tempat. Naruto sudah bercerita jika musuh yang di hadapi kemungkinan besar adalah iblis bukan manusia. Jadi, apa kamu bisa mengikuti kebijakan yang di miliki olehnya?" tanya Danzo serius terlihat Kushina yang menundukkan kepalanya, mengigit bibir bawahnya mendengar perkataan pemimpin kedua tertinggi Kerajaan Api tersebut. Dia mengerti maksud dari Perdana Menteri maupun Kolone muda tersebut, karena dia sendiri memiliki sikap sangat gegabah, pemberontak maupun berpikir pendek jika menghadapi sesuatu. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, wanita berusia pertengahan tiga puluan itu menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangguk paham.

" Saya akan usahakan agar tidak melakukan tindakan yang membuat kegagalan dalam ekspedisi ini." jawabnya.

" Saya tidak ingin jawaban meragukan, tapi saya ingin jawaban **pasti** yang anda berikan, Jendral Kushina." kalimat tegas keluar dari Kolonel muda tersebut, terlihat Naruto yang menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah wanita Uzumaki tersebut, terlihat raut keterkejutan di wajah cantiknya, begitupula orang-orang yang mendengarpun sedikit terkejut dengan keberanian yang di miliki oleh pemuda tersebut. Kedua _dark azure_ Naruto maupun iris violet Kushina saling bertemu satu sama lain, entah sejak kapan iris azure tersebut perlahan-lahan menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya yang begitu cerah juga _tatto_ ungu kelam bermotif kobaran api yang muncul di sisi tubuh kanannya, walaupun hanya terlihat di lengan kanannya, tapi dirinya yakin dalam tubuhnya memiliki lukisan tersebut. Memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, dirinya tidak berani menatap lama-lama _dark azure_ pemuda yang memiliki rupa seperti suaminya itu, terlihat lehernnya naik turun menandakan kerongkongannya menelan salivanya.

" A-Ak-kan sa-say-ya u-us-sah-hkan.." jawabnya parau tapi tubuh Kolonel muda itu sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah wanita berambut merah itu, kedua azure gelapnya menajam mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut wanita tersebut.

" Saya ingin jawaban yang **pasti**." ulangnya menekan lebih dalam kata 'pasti', membuat tubuh Kushina terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Jiraiya maupun Orochimaru mencoba membuka suara, tapi di tahan oleh tatapan tajam Tsunade juga tatapan lurus Kakashi, Obito, Asuma dan Ibiki agar tidak menganggu pembicaraan kedua penyihir tersebut. Jiraiya maupun Orochimaru saling menatap satu sama lain, yang kemudian keduanya menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan kedua bahu yang merosot ke bawah.

' Ini juga demi kebaikan Kushina.' pikir keduanya lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tenang, menunggu jawaban yang akan di keluarkan oleh wanita berambut merah tersebut. Kushina yang merasa seluruh orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menatap ke arahnya, menunggu jawaban pastinya itu. Memantapkan hatinya, wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya, mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus iris dark azure pemuda tersebut.

" Saya akan mendengarkan apapun perintah yang anda perintahkan, Kolonel Namikaze Naruto!" ucapnya tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dari nada suaranya, membuat suasana ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Sudut bibir pemuda Namikaze itu sedikit terangkat, yang kemudian dirinya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Hiruzen dan Danzo yang ada di hadapannya, memberi hormat kepada kedua petinggi Kerajaan Api tersebut.

" Saya, Kolonel Namikaze Naruto dari anggota squad Namikaze sekaligus dari Kesatuan Kepolisian, siap melakukan ekspedisi dengan anggota squad penyelamatan terhadap Jendral Uzumaki Minato dan anggota _magic knights_ lainnya kapanpun!" ucapnya lantang membuat Hiruzen dan Danzo sedikit membulatkan kedua mata mendengar ucapan tegas pemuda tersebut. Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, kedua petinggi Istana itu menatap satu sama lain, terlihat keduanya saling mengangguk, kemudian menatap kembali ke arah pemuda di depannya itu. Bangkit dari kursi masing-masing, Hiruzen maupun Danzo tersenyum tipis.

" Kalau begitu, kami akan mengantar kalian sampai ke luar." ucap Kaisar Kerajaan Api tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di gerbang Istana Barat Laut, terlihat suasana tempat tersebut begitu sunyi. Naruto, Zetsu, Kaguya, Hinata, Shikamaru, Hidan, Jirobo, Chouji dan Kushina siap kapanpun melaksanakan misi penyelamatan Minato beserta lainnya. Udara malampun begitu dingin, walaupun masih dalam pertengahan musim panas, tapi tidak akan terpengaruh apapun untuk menjalankan misi mereka. Hiruzen dan danzo berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang mengencangkan kedua sarung tangannya, seperti menyadari akan kehadiran keduanya, Naruto menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah kedua petinggi Kerajaan Api itu yang sepertinya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Naruto menunggu dalam diam apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh salah satu dari kedua pemimpin Kerajaan Api tersebut sebelum mereka berangkat melaksanakan misi ini, yang rencana harus selesai sebelum fajar tiba. Jarak dari Konoha menuju ke perbatasan membutuhkan tiga jam jika menggunakan mantra sihir pemanggil mahkluk yang memiliki kecepatan tinggi, tapi Naruto memiliki mahkluk yang bahkan kemampuannya mampu membawa mereka sampai ke perbatasan satu setengah jam.

" Apa kamu yakin kalau kamu akan berhasil menuntaskan ekspedisi ini dan membawa mereka semua selamat?" tanya Danzo tiba-tiba membuat suasana di tempat tersebut menjadi hening, semua mata menatap ke arah Kolonel muda tersebut, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya terdiam, tidak berkata apa-apa. Membalikkan tubuhnya, Kolonel muda itu berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan aura ungu kelam yang begitu tenang, sedangkan grimoire milikinya melayang di sampingnya dalam keadaan terbuka juga seluruh permukaan buku tersebut mengeluarkan aura ungu kelam yang begitu peka, mencari halaman yang diinginkan olehnya itu.

 _ **" Datanglah Bune! Kamu adalah iblis yang mengendalihkan arwah-arwah penasaran di dunia ini! Bangsawan Duke Pemberani yang memimpin 30 iblis, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ panggilnya yang kemudian di atas langit malam perlahan-lahan membentuk sebuah portal hitam dengan roh-roh halus yang melayang-layang di luar lubang hitam tersebut juga kilatan-kilatan petir hitam yang keluar di setiap sisi lubang tersebut. Dari dalam lubang tersebut, keluarlah tiga kepala yang berukuran cukup besar berbentuk naga dengan leher panjang dengan sisik kasar berwarna hitam kelam, dua pasang tanduk di setiap kepala tersebut dengan sepasang yang menjulang ke langit, sedangkan sepasangnya mengarah lurus mengikuti wajahnya, gigi tajam seperti samurai yang begitu mengerikan, sepasang bola mata merah bersinar seperti api abadi yang menyala, rambut abu-abu panjang sampi leher atasnya dan kobaran api hitam abadi yang menjalar di punggung lehernya sampai ke punggung tubuh besarnya itu, sepasang tanduk runcing panjang berwarna hitam kelam yang muncul di setiap pangkal leher masing-masing leher naga tersebut, dan sayap besar yang ujungnya sangat tajam dengan kombinasi garis-garis merah di setiap empat pasangnya mengepak begitu agungnya, memperlihatkan jika mahkluk tersebut adalah penguasa atas langit itu sendiri. Empat kaki naga berkepala tiga itu mendarat tepat di hadapan Kolonel muda tersebut, terlihat sayapnya yang terbuka lebar menghembuskan angin yang cukup kencang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mencoba melindungi diri dari badai dadakan ciptaan dari keempat pasang sayap naga tersebut. Zetsu yang melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya, menatap tidak percaya sosok salah satu iblis yang memiliki kekuatan hampir setara dengan sepuluh Raja Iblis tertinggi dalam grimoire Kolonel muda tersebut. Ketiga leher naga itu merendah yang kemudian berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto yang menatap ke arahnya. Kedua ruby membara masing-masing dari kepala naga iblis tersebut menatap dalam kedua dark azure yang menatap balik ke arahnya. Bibir masing-masing naga tersebut membentuk sebuah sengiran mengerikan, yang kemudian kepala yang berada di tengah terangkat beberapa meter ke atas.

 **" Aliran sihir dalam tubuhmu, ternyata sudah berkembang secara pesat. Aku yakin jika tatto yang tercetak di tubuhmu itu beberapa hari lalu keluar dari dalam tubuhmu, bukan begitu?"** suara kharismatik namun mencekam keluar dari dalam mulut naga tersebut, sedangkan orang-orang yang mendengarpun terkejut, menatap ke arah punggung Naruto yang masih berdiri tenang di hadapan naga iblis berkepala tiga itu. Naruto yang mendengarpun bibirnya membentuk sebuah sengiran kecil, mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit, menatap tidak kalah menantang ke arah naga tersebut.

" Tentu saja. Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan dari kakek **Purson** dan Paman **Balam** tentang makna tatto ini." jawabnya membuat ketiga wajah naga itu tertawa mengerikan mendengarnya.

 **" Tapi, kemampuan yang kamu miliki belum sempurna keluar. Tatto tubuhmu hanya keluar setengahnya saja, dan masih belum seluruhnya keluar ke permukaan tubuhmu. Biar aku tebak, kamu hanya bisa mengendalikan salah satu dari beberapa mantra sihir terkuat juga membuat semua iblis dalam grimoire itu berbicara seperti sepuluh Raja tinggi, bukan begitu?"** ucap naga berkepala sebelah kiri itu sambil menatap intents ke arah Naruto yang memejamkan kedua matanya, sedangkan orang-orang yang mendengar perkataan makhluk panggilan pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Ketiga leher panjang naga tersebut mendekat ke arah pemuda tersebut, terlihat leher masing-masing wajah tersebut menyentuh ke tanah dengan kedua matanya yang menunggu jawaban dari pemuda di depannya tersebut. Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan dark azure kelam yang begitu mencekam, sedangkan **Bune** yang melihatpun hanya menyengir pelan.

 **" Kamu masih membutuhkan usaha untuk membangkitkan kemampuanmu sampai sempurna. Aku dengar jika kali ini lawan yang akan kamu hadapi adalah iblis. Apa kamu yakin dengan kemampuanmu sekarang?"** tanyanya sarkastik sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar sosok naga iblis di depannya itu.

" Walaupun kemampuanku sekarang tidak mungkin menghadapi mereka dalam jumlah banyak, tapi jika kalian semua dan teman-temanku sesama _magic knights_ membantuku, aku yakin bisa menang melawan iblis sehebat apapun yang akan kita hadapi." jawabnya pasti membuat keenam mata ruby naga iblis tersebut sedikit membulat mendengarnya. Ketiga pasang mata itu kembali seperti biasanya, tapi tidak ada pancaran sinis lagi melainkan pancaran kasih yang begitu dalam menatap pemuda di depannya tersebut.

 **" Heh… ayah dan anak sama saja. Sifat kalian berdua benar-benar sama."** ucapnya sedangkan Naruto hanya diam melihat sosok naga tersebut, terlihat empat pasang sayap seperti taring raksasa itu mengibas kuat, menciptakan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat di sekitarnya. Kedua mata ketiga naga tersebut menatap ke arah pemuda itu kembali, terlihat sudut bibir masing-masing wajahnya membentuk senyum tipis.

 **" Kamu memanggilku pasti ada sesuatu untuk dilakukan bukan? Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"** tanyanya ingin tahu, terlihat sudut bibir kanan Kolonel muda itu sedikit terangkat mendengarnya. Menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan wajah mendongak pasti, pemuda tampan itu menatap ketiga wajah naga iblis raksasa yang menunggu jawabannya tersebut.

" Aku ingin kamu membawa kami menuju ke perbatasaan Kerajaan Batu secepatnya." ucapnya membuat keenam mata naga iblis tersebut membulat. Tiba-tiba saja suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi mencekam juga angin kencang berhembus kencang menerpa mereka semua. Kedelapan sayap milik naga iblis tersebut terbuka lebar memperlihatkan keagungannya juga ketiga kepala naga itu menunduk kebawah, terlihat mulutnya sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajam siap mencabik Naruto yang berdiri dengan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi datar tanpa takut dengan hawa membunuh di keluarkan olehnya itu. Hiruzen, Danzo, Kakashi, Asuma, Obito, Ibiki, Zetsu, Kaguya, juga orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian di depan mereka mengeluarkan keringat dingin juga tubuh mereka bergetar ketakutan merasakan hawa membunuh yang begitu mencekam.

 **" Kamu tidak bercanda?"** tanya Bune dengan suara yang begitu rendah namun menusuk, juga asap tipis keluar dari kedua sudut bibir masing-masing mulutnya, menandakan jika dirinya dalam keadaan mood buruk, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarpun mengangguk kepala pasti.

" Apa kamu melihat jika aku bercanda?" tanyanya tanpa takut, terlihat iris dark azure pemuda tersebut menantang balik iris ruby menyala iblis di depannya itu. Kepala tengah Bune mendekati sosok Naruto membuat ujung dagunya hanya di pisahkan beberapa sentimeter dari Kolonel muda tersebut, kedua lubang hidungnya mendengus, mengeluarkan asap panas yang menghembus tubuh pemuda di depannya itu, terlihat jubah sihir juga rambut pirang gelap pemuda tersebut bergerak mengikuti hembusan udara dari hidung naga tersebut.

 **" Kamu tidak tahu siapa diriku? Aku adalah** _ **Great Duke**_ **yang memilik kekuatan hampir setara dengan kesepuluh Raja Iblis Pengabdi Yang Mulia Azazel. Kamu tahu bukan artinya?"** tanyanya dingin dengan kedua matanya menatap marah ke arah Naruto yang menatap diam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

 **" Aku tidak akan sudi membawa manusia-manusia terkutuk itu denganku jika bukan hanya dirimu maupun Yang Mulia Azazel. Harga diriku sebagai salah satu dari Bangsawan Duke terkuat di Neraka terinjak jika membawa manusia-manusia kotor di atas tubuhku. Kamu sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana sifat kami semua dan aku yakin Forneus juga tidak akan sudi membawa manusia menjijikan itu di atas punggungnya jika bukan dirimu sendiri."** lanjutnya tapi kedua mata rubynya membulat tubuh putra tunggal dari Raja Tertinggi Neraka tersebut terjatuh berlutut dengan kedua sikunya menyentuh tanah, tubuhnya yang membungkuk dengan tangan kiri di bawah, sedangkan tangan kanan ke atas dimana telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh kening kepalanya.

" Aku mohon kepadamu, _**Great Duke**_ **Bune**. Sebagai keturunan terakhir pengguna sihir Solomon, aku mohon kepadamu untuk membawa diriku dan rekan-rekanku untuk pergi menyelamatkan _magic knights_ yang tertangkap oleh penyihir Kerajaan Batu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Engkau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku ini." ucapnya dengan kedua mata terpejam erat, membuat Bune juga orang-orang yang mendengarnya terkejut. Zetsu melihat tuan mudanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh kaum budak seperti dirinya menatap ke arah ketika kepala naga iblis tersebut. Pria itu maju beberapa langkah kedepan, terlihat kepala kanan naga tersebut menyadari tindakannya, membulatkan kedua matanya menyadari sesuatu.

 **" Kau…."** ucapnya terputus karena melihat Zetsu melakukan hal yang sama seperti dilakukan oleh pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" **Great Duke Bune!** Hamba tahu jika tindakan yang hamba lakukan termasuk lancang, tapi melihat tuan muda Naruto bersujud kepadamu, saya sangat tidak terima. Saya merasa harga diri tuan muda Naruto sebagai 'tuan' yang mengendalikan anda juga ketujuh puluh satu iblis lainnya terinjak-injak." ucapnya lantang membuat kedua mata masing-masing kepala naga iblis tersebut membulat mendengarnya.

" Jangan ikut campur masalahku, Zetsu." terdengar suara seseorang membuat kepala Zetsu mendongak, menatap ke arah sosok Naruto yang masih posisinya.

" Tapi.." ucapannya terputus, kedua matanya membulat melihat aura ungu kelam yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari dalam tubuh pemuda tersebut, begitupula orang-orang yang melihat hal itu terkejut merasakan aura imitasi yang di keluarkan oleh Kolonel muda tersebut.

" **Jangan. Ikut. Campur.** " ucapnya dingin menekan setiap kata-katanya membuat Zetsu bergetar mendengar nada mencekam keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut. Menunduk dalam kepada Kolonel muda di depannya, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya bangkit dengan kedua kakinya melangkah mundur.

" Ma-Maafkan atas tindakan lancang saya." ucapnya gemetar, sedangkan Naruto tidak bergeming sama sekali dari posisinya. Bune menatap kembali ke arah sosok pemuda yang masih dalam posisi membungkuk ke arahnya itu, dirinya menatap dalam tubuh pemuda di depannya itu. Bune menghembuskan nafas panjang, menatap dalam sosok pemuda di depannya itu.

 **" Kenapa? Kenapa kamu menolong penyihir bangsawan yang sangat kamu benci itu? Mereka belum tentu juga akan menolongmu jika kamu dalam kesusahan."** tanyanya dengan suara cukup berat sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarpun masih dalam posisinya, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Semua orang yang ada di sana menunggu jawaban yang akan diutarakan oleh Kolonel muda tersebut, dan mereka sangat tahu jika pemuda Namikaze itu sangat membenci dengan hukum yang mengekang antara penyihir rakyat biasa dengan penyihir bangsawan.

" Aku memang membenci penyihir bangsawan karena keegoisan yang mereka perlihatkan, kesombongan yang selalu menunjukkan jika mereka yang terbaik, juga sifat provokator yang selalu memojokkan para penyihir rakyat biasa seperti diriku sendiri. Menyalahkan semuanya kesalahan yang mereka lakukan kepada penyihir rakyat yang akhirnya menerima hukuman dari petinggi setiap Kesatuan." jawabnya membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menjadi hening, terutama Hiruzen, Danzo, Asuma, Kakashi, Obito dan Ibiki yang merupakan petinggi istana, memahami semua perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Kolonel muda tersebut.

" Tapi, sejahat-jahatnya manusia pasti tetap memiliki sedikit celah kebaikan di dalam hati mereka. Perbedaan itu indah karena kita mengetahui jika sifat manusia yang bermacam-macam di dunia ini. Kita semua mengetahui sisi positif maupun negatif diri sendiri maupun orang lain, dan berusaha untuk mengubah diri untuk yang lebih baik. Jika semua manusia memiliki sifat yang sama, maka kehidupan di dunia akan sangat bosan. Semua orang memiliki sikap baik juga tidak akan bagus karena jika misalkan tidak berani membunuh binatang-binatang di hutan, maupun memanen hasil pertanian maupun ladang, maka kita akan mati kelaparan, karena tidak tega untuk menyakiti makhluk hidup lain. Terlalu jahat juga tidak bagus, karena jika setiap hari berperang dan saling membunuh, manusia tidak akan pernah berpikir akan kehidupan, perdamaian dan persahabatan, yang malah membuat semua populasi manusia di bumi ini punah. Aku tidak bisa memaksa akan pendapatku untuk menyamakan derajat antara penyihir rakyat dan penyihir bangsawan karena pasti ada pro maupun kontra. Jadi, kesadaran kita inilah yang di tunjukkan, karena sebagai ciptaan sempurna-Nya, kita harus tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk untuk masa depan kita di dunia ini." lanjutnya membuat Bune maupun orang-orang mendengar penjelasan panjang yang di ucapakan oleh pemuda tersebut. Ketiga kepala naga iblis itu menunduk dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, mencerna setiap kalimat demi kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh keturunan terakhir Dewa Penguasa Neraka tersebut.

 **' Naruto benar-benar putra anda, Yang Mulia Azazel. Kepribadian, tingkah laku maupun pemikiran yang dimilikinya sangat mirip dengan anda. Saya maupun yang Raja maupun bangsawan-bangsawan lainnya berterima kasih karena anda memimpim kami, menjunjung kami sebagai pengikut anda.'** batin iblis naga tersebut yang perlahan-lahan kedua sepasang mata masing-masing naga tersebut terbuka, menatap ke arah sosok Naruto yang masih belum bergeming dari posisinya itu. Mulut ketiga naga iblis itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu menurunkan wajahnya mendekati tubuh tengkurap Naruto.

 **" Walaupun dengan terpaksa dan menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai salah satu Great Duke, aku akan membawa manusia-manusia sialan itu menuju ke tujuan yang kamu maksud."** ucapnya membuat tubuh pemuda di depannya itu sedikit memberikan reaksi. Ketiga wajah naga iblis tersebut terlukis sebuah senyum tipis melihat reaksi kecil pemuda di depannya itu, kemudian dirinya melanjutkan ucapannya.

 **" Asalkan kamu bisa memenuhi satu syarat yang akan aku berikan kepadamu."** lanjutnya.

" Apapun. Aku akan mengabulkan persyaratan yang kamu inginkan." jawabnya langsung dengan posisi yang masih sama sedangkan Bune menatap sambil tersenyum di ketiga wajahnya.

 **" Aku yakin kamu sudah tahu apa keinginan kami semua. Jadi, itulah syarat yang harus kamu penuhi."** ucapnya . Naruto yang mendengarpun tersenyum tipis, perlahan-lahan dirinya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah kedua mata ruby kepala tengah naga itu. Menarik kaki kanannya sedikit ke depan yang kemudian dirinya menekukkannya, perlahan-lahan bangkit sambil menarik kaki kirinya, lalu dirinya akhirnya berdiri tegak dengan percaya diri.

" Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua." jawabnya mantap membuat ketiga kepala naga iblis itu mengangguk mendengarnya. Leher tengah naga iblis tersebut menurun, mendekatkan kepala naga itu kepada pemuda Namikaze itu, terlihat kedua iris rubynya menatap begitu tenang kepada sosok pemuda tersebut.

 **" Ayo kita berangkat. Waktu yang kamu miliki tidak banyak."** ucapnya membuat pemuda Namikaze itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian dirinya mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu melompat ke udara, tidak lama setelahnya dirinya mendarat tepat di antara sepasang tanduk yang menjulang ke langit. Mengangkat kembali lehernya ke atas, naga iblis itu menyampingkan tubuhnya ke kanan, kepala kanannya menatap Zetsu juga Kaguya yang membalas menatap ke arahnya lalu ke arah Toneri yang menatap ke arahnya.

 **" Aku kenal kalian bertiga. Diantara kalian bertiga juga manusia-manusia yang ikut menjalankan misi ini, naiklah ke punggungku. Jangan berani mencoba menyentuh api hitam itu atau kalian akan langsung mati."** ucapnya membuat Zetsu dan Kaguya tersentak dari lamunan mereka. Zetsu dan Kaguya saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah sosok naga iblis itu, berjalan mendekati tubuh raksasa tersebut. Berhenti beberapa meter untuk menjaga jarak, keduanya membungkuk hormat kepada sosok makhluk supernatural tersebut.

" **Great Duke Bune** , saya Otsutsuki Zetsu beserta adik perempuan saya Otsutsuki Kaguya, meminta izin untuk menunggang punggung Agung yang Engkau miliki." ucap pria tersebut meminta perizinan dari naga iblis itu, sedangkan kepala kanan naga iblis itu mendengus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

 **" Jangan banyak omong, waktu adalah uang. Malam juga sudah semakin larut dan aku tidak yakin kalian bisa menyelesaikannya sampai fajar. Cepat naik."** ucapnya dengan suara evil miliknya, membuat Zetsu maupun Kaguya menengakkan tubuh mereka mendengarnya. Zetsu lalu menyampingkan wajahnya ke belakang, menatap ke arah Hidan, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Jirobo yang ragu sedangkan Hinata maupun Kushina takut mendekati sosok naga iblis tersebut.

" Tunggu apa lagi. Kita sudah di beri kehormatan untuk menunggang salah satu _Great Duke_ iblis panggilang tuan muda Naruto. Dengan kecepatan yang di milikinya, kita akan sampai ke perbatasan hanya waktu setengah jam." ajak Zetsu tapi keenamnya masih bertahan di posisi tempat mereka berada, meragukan perkataan pria bermarga Otsutsuki tersebut.

" Apa kamu yakin?" tanya Hidan sedikit takut membuat Zetsu mengangguk menyakinkan kepada pria berambut perak tersebut.

" Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku bohong kalian semua, tidak akan ada gunanya juga. Duke Bune sudah mengizinkan kita untuk naik ke punggungnya, jadi tidak perlu takut." jawabnya tapi bukannya membuat tenang, malahan mereka memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah naga iblis itu. Hidan menatap kembali ke arah pria berambut putih hitam tersebut, membuka kembali mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

" Ta-tapi…" ucapannya terputus karena hentakan keras ekor naga iblis tersebut yang langsung meretakkan tanah tersebut cukup dalam juga debu dari tanah tersebut terangkat cukup banyak. Kepala kanan naga iblis tersebut berbalik menatap Hiruzen, Danzo juga yang lainnya terkejut dengan kelakuannya itu, menatap nyalang ke arah mereka semua.

 **" Jangan banyak omong. Jika tidak mau ikut tinggal kembali saja kalian ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Jangan membuang waktu karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kalau mau ikut langsung naik, jangan manja seperti bayi."** nada tajam keluar dari mulut naga tersebut membuat Hidan, Shikamaru, Chouji juga Jirobo mengangguk paham bagaikan robot, berlari pelan mendekati Zetsu yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya, yang tidak lama setelahnya keempat _magic knights_ mengambil ancang-ancang, melompat ke udara, mendarat tepat di sisi kanan punggung naga iblis tersebut. Hidan, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Jirobo menatap ngeri ke arah kobaran api hitam yang membara begitu liarnya di garis punggung naga iblis tersebut. Sedikit mengenai api hitam tersebut akan langsung mati, itu sudah membuat keempat penyihir tersebut tidak akan macam-macam dengan ucapan makhluk supernatural dari Kolonel muda tersebut. Kushina dan Hinatapun menyusul melompat ke atas, mendarat tidak jauh dari keempatnya. Kaguya melompat ke atas menyusul, gadis berambut salju itu mendarat tidak jauh dari kedua penyihir wanita di grup tersebut. Zetsu melompat terakhir, pria itu mendarat berkumpul dengan regu laki-laki. Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng pelan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Bune hanya melirik ke arah pemuda Namikaze tersebut, mendengus tidak peduli.

 **" Jangan tertawa. Aku melakukan ini juga demi kamu. Apa kamu yakin jika manusia-manusia itu bisa membantumu? Aku cukup yakin dengan kedua penyihir yang merupakan keturunan Otsutsuki itu, tapi aku meragukan dengan kemampuan yang lainnya. Musuh yang akan kamu hadapi bukan manusia, apa mereka bisa membantumu?"** tanyanya panjang lebar juga nadanya terselip kekhawatiran yang cukup kentara. Naruto yang mendengar menaiki alis kananya, sedikit heran dengan sikap kekhawatiran yang ditunjukkan oleh iblis tersebut.

" Tumben sekali kamu khawatir, biasanya kamu akan acuh saja dengan orang-orang yang akan aku hadapi." jawabnya sedikit menyindir, tapi malah membuat Great Duke tersebut membuka sekali kedelapan sayapnya kuat, juga kedua leher kiri dan kanan naga iblis itu menyamping menghadap ke arah pemuda tersebut, terlihat iris ruby menyalanya menatap tajam.

 **" Aku serius."** ucapnya dalam membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan, yang kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Kolonel muda tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap balik keempat ruby iblis naga tersebut.

" Kamu pikir siapa aku? Aku adalah Kolonel muda di Kerajaan Api dan aku sangat yakin kamu mengetahui kemampuanku. Jika aku sendirian menjalankan misi ini, tentu akan gagal, tapi aku bersama dengan orang-orang yang sudah aku seleksi. Aku tidak membutuhkan semua penyihir penyerang, karena tanpa support, penyerang juga akan kalah. Jangan kamu meremahkan kemampuan orang-orang yang aku pilih Paman Bune, karena kekuatan mereka bukan isapan jempol belaka." katanya tidak kalah serius, kedua dark azurenya menatap tajam balik ke arah iblis tersebut. Bune yang mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian leher kiri dan kanannya menghadap ke depan, masing-masing sisi matanya menatap ke arah sosok Kolonel muda tersebut.

 **" Itu jawaban yang ingin aku dengar."** jawabnya yang kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang terlihat tubuh naga iblis itu mengeluarkan aura ungu kelam, kedelapan sayap besar runcingnya yang di lapisi oleh aura tersebut terbuka lebar, terlihat garis-garis merah setiap sayap itu mengeluarkan cahaya. Naruto yang melihat jika makhluk panggilannya siap melayang ke udara menatap ke arah para petinggi Kerajaan Api, rekan squadnya juga beberapa penyihir yang juga ikut mengantar mereka.

" Kami pergi dulu, Yang Mulia Kaisar." pamit Naruto terlihat Hiruzen yang tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, mengangguk.

" Hati-hati. Kami akan menunggu kepulangan kalian." ucapnya membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak, tapi tidak lama setelahnya dirinya memberi senyum kecil, mengangguk. Kedelapan sayap Bune mengepak kencang, yang kemudian tanpa di duga, mereka sudah berada di atas langit malam. Zetsu, Kaguya, Hidan, Shikamaru, Jirobo, Chouji, Hinata dan Kushina yang tidak merasakan getaran apapun saat naga iblis tersebut membawa mereka. Zetsu yang merasakan jika aura kegelapan tersebut melindungi mereka dari kelembaman tubuhnya. Mendongakkan kepalanya, dirinya menatap sosok punggung tuan mudanya yang kokoh dengan jubah sihirnya yang tertiup kencang mengikuti arah angin dan rambut pirang gelapnya berhembus, berdiri kokoh tanpa takut apapun yang menghalanginya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, memperlihatkan buku-buku jarinya yang cukup dalam.

' Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan melindungi anda, tuan muda Naruto.' batinnya yang kemudian dirinya menatap kedepan, terlihat langit malam yang sangat luas juga bintang-bintang yang bersinar sangat banyak menghiasi malam tersebut.

 **" Bersiap-siaplah Naruto, karena kita akan langsung sampai ke tempat tujuan yang kamu inginkan. Aku akan memfokuskan kekuatan kecepatan yang aku miliki."** ucap Bune tiba-tiba, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Aku tidak mungkin jatuh walaupun kecepatan yang kamu miliki sama seperti kecepatan suara ataupun kecepatan cahaya sekalipun." jawabnya membuat ketiga bibir naga iblis itu menyengir mengerikan mendengarnya. Seluruh tubuh naga iblis tersebut di lapisi oleh aura ungu yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, kemudian kedelapan sayap runcing itu mengepak sekali, langsung saja menghilang dalam sekejab di hadapan Hiruzen, Danzo juga yang lainnya. Suasana menjadi hening setelah kepergian regu ekspedisi penyelamatan Jendral Minato beserta _magic knights_ yang tertangkap oleh penyihir Iwagakure.

" Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" ucap Tsunade membuka suara, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka setelah melihat kepergian mereka dari langit malam tersebut. Orochimaru yang mendengar perkataan rekannya itu hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan, memejamkan kedua matanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Naruto juga yang lainnya bisa menuntaskan ekspedisi ini. Aku tahu jika waktu yang kita miliki tinggal seminggu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto ingin melaksanakannya malam ini?" tanya Orochimaru kembali membuka kedua matanya, menatap ke arah Hiruzen, Danzo juga Kakashi yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya.

" Dalam waktu seminggu, bukan berarti hari keempat, kelima ataupun keenam bukan? Lebih cepat, lebih baik karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka." jawab Jiraiya membuat Orochimaru terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Dirinya yakin jika ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan di antara Hiruzen, Danzo ataupun Kakashi, entah itu apa sampai-sampai membuat mereka mengabulkan Kolonel muda tersbeut melaksanakan ekspedisi tersebut malam ini. Menyerah, dirinya menghembuskan nafas, lalu berbalik berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang yang ada di sana dalam keheningan, diikuti yang lainnya, meninggalkan Hiruzen, Danzo juga keempat Jendral Kesatuan tersebut. Hiruzen menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian dirinya berbalik dengan kedua tangannya di belakang pinggangnya, diikuti Danzo yang menyusul di belakangnya, juga Obito, Ibiki dan Asuma. Kakashi mendongakan kepalanya ke langit, tempat sebelumnya salah satu Kolonelnya juga team yang di bentuknya untuk melakukan ekspedisi penyelamatan tersebut.

" Semoga kalian kembali membawa kabar baik." bisiknya pelan yang kemudian dirinya membalikkan tubuhnya, menyusul rekan-rekannya kembali ke istana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naga iblis panggilan Naruto akhirnya tiba juga di hutan perbatasan Kerajaan Api dan Kerajaan Batu. Bune mendarat di lapangan yang cukup tersembunyi dan jauh dari penyihir AD tipe sensor Konoha supaya keberadaan mereka tidak di ketahui. Zetsu, Kaguya, Hidan, Hinata, Kushina, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Jirobo melompat turun ke lapangan yang berumput, pandangan mereka menatap kedepan, terlihat pohon-pohon yang jarang tumbuh karena kebanyakan daratan kedepannya adalah tebing-tebing terjal. Naruto melompat turun ke tanah dalam posisi jongkok, kemudian dirinya perlahan-lahan bangkit, berjalan mendekati regunya. Bune menatap kedepan, melihat tebing-tebing tinggi tersebut juga beberapa tebing yang berbentuk seperti taring tajam besar.

 **" Kamu yakin Naruto? Aku merasakan aliran sihir gelap begitu besar menutupnya. Apa kamu yakin?"** tanya iblis naga tersebut sedangkan Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian dirinya melirik ke arah Zetsu yang mengangguk pelan. Grimoire bersampul hijau dengan motif tumbuh-tumbuhan milik pria tersebut melayang tepat di samping kirinya dilapisi oleh cahaya hijau muda juga seluruh tubuh pria tersebut mengeluarkan aura warna yang sama, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan dengan tatapan mata yang menajam, menatap serius ke depan.

 _" Plant Magic : Spring Blossom."_ ucapnya yang kemudian perlahan-lahan tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau tumbuh dari tanah, menjalar kedepan melewati perbatasan kedua Kerajaan tersebut. Hidan, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kushina, Chouji juga Jirobo terkejut melihat tumbuhan sihir ciptaan pria tersebut layu.

" Sepertinya makhluk hidup tidak bisa masuk ke dalam, kecuali ada mantra khusus untuk bisa melewatinya." nilai Zetsu menghentikan sihirnya, menatap ke arah Naruto mengambil sesuatu di balik jubah sihirnya. Tidak lama setelahnya, di telapak tangan pemuda tampat tersebut terlihat delapan cincin dengan lambang bintang segi enam seperti kalungnya tersebut, membuat semua orang di sana menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" Apa ini Naruto?" tanya Hidan bingung melihat cincin yang hampir serupa milik pemuda tersebut di jari manisnya, hanya saja tidak ada permata hitam juga bukan terbuat dari emas putih melainkan perak.

" Ini adalah cincin pelindung yang sudah aku bacakan dengan mantra-mantra sihir perlindungan yang sudah aku masukkan. Aku tahu dari salah satu makhluk panggilanku jika tidak bisa sembarangan lewat ke tempat yang akan kita tuju." jawabnya tenang membuat mereka semua yang mendengarnya terkejut. Bune mengeluarkan suara tawa pelan mendengar, yang kemudian dirinya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

 **" Tugasku sudah sampai di sini. Aku akan kembali."** ucapnya membuat Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri, mendongak menatap ke arah iblis naga berkepala tiga tersebut, tersenyum tipis.

" Terima kasih dan maaf telah merepotkan kamu, Paman Bune." ucapnya terlihat ketiga kepala naga iblis tersebut menggeleng.

 **" Tidak masalah. Memang akulah yang memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata untuk membawa kamu. Semoga misimu tuntas dan kamu bisa kembali dengan selamat."** ucapnya membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, mengangguk. Perlahan-lahan, ketiga kepala naga iblis tersebut menghilang di gantikan oleh bintang-bintang kecil yang begitu indah yag kemudian menjalar ke leher tidak lama setelahnya seluruh wujud naga tersebut menghilang di hadapan mereka semua. Setelah kepergian Bune, Naruto kembali menatap ke arah rekan-rekannya tersebut yang masih belum mengambil cincin di atas telapak tangannya itu.

" Tunggu apa lagi, kita harus menyelesaikan ekspedisi ini sebelum fajar." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya sedikit ke depan agar mereka mengambil cincin-cincin di atas tangannya tersebut. Tersadar dari lamunannya, Zetsu, Kaguya, Hidan, Shikamaru, Chouji, Jirobo, Hinata dan Kushina satu per satu mengambil cincin tersebut yang kemudian mereka memasangkannya di jari masing-masing. Mata cincin tersebut bersinar sejenak, yang kemudian sebuah aliran berbentuk gelombang berwarna ungu gelap bersinar menelusuri tubuh mereka masing-masing, membuat mereka semua terkejut. Cahaya tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang setelahnya suasana tempat tersebut kembali seperti semula.

" Zetsu, coba sekali lagi menggunakan _Spring Blossom._ " perintah Naruto membuat Zetsu tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Mengangguk paham, pria tersebut kembali mengangkat tangan kanannya terlihat aura-aura hijau muda perlahan-lahan keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

 _" Plant Magic : Spring Blossom."_ ucapnya yang tidak lama setelahnya tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau tumbuh dari dalam tanah, menjalar cepat kedepan. Kedua topaznya sedikit membulat melihat sihir tumbuhan miliknya tumbuh begitu cepat, tapi bukan itu yang membuat dirinya terkejut, melainkan mantra sihir tumbuhannya tetap hidup setelah masuk ke dalam perbatasan, tumbuhan-tumbuhan tersebut tidak layu malah semakin lama semakin cepat tumbuh menjalar ke depan.

" Kalian bisa menggunakan sihir masing-masing seperti biasa. Aku mendengar jika Iwagakure di tutup oleh _Death Sealed Mist_ , dimana membuat semua penyihir tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya dan akan mati perlahan-lahan setelah terjebak dalam kabut sihir itu." jelas Kolonel muda itu membuat mereka semua tersentak mendengarnya. Naruto melihat tumbuhan sihir milik Zetsu yang semakin lama semakin tumbuh menuju masuk ke dalam wilayah Iwa.

" Kaguya, aku tahu apa tugasmu untuk 'menutupi' mantra sihir _Spring Blossom_ milik Zetsu." lanjutnya membuat Kaguya kembali tersadar. Tersenyum tipis sejenak, kemudian hawa dingin tipis keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya juga grimoire miliknya terbang di samping gadis berambut salju tersebut.

 _" Freezing Magic : Midnight Christmas."_ ucapnya tidak lama setelahnya, hawa dingin perlahan-lahan hawa dingin putih muncul di depan gadis cantik tersebut, kemudian perlahan-lahan menutupi tumbuh-tumbuhan sihir milik Zetsu. Hawa dingin Kaguya terus menjalar kedepan, membuat Naruto melihat kejadian di depannya menatap ke arah Chouji dan Jirobo.

" Sekarang, tolong gunakan mantra sihir _invisible_ yang kalian berdua miliki." perintahnya membuat Jirobo maupun Chouji menatap ke arah Kolonel muda tersebut dengan kedua mata mereka yang membulat terkejut.

" Ba-Bagai-imana…" ucap Chouji tidak percaya jika Kolonel yang beda Kesatuan Militer dengannya bisa mengetahui jika dirinya memiliki kemampuan menghilangkan suatu objek. Sudut bibir kanan pemuda tampan tersebut sedikit tertarik, tapi kembali lagi dirinya memasang tampang serius.

" Kita tidak ada waktu untuk diriku menjelaskannya. Jirobo, kamu 'menghilangkan' tumbuh-tumbuhan yang sudah di lapisi oleh mantra sihir pembeku Kaguya dan Chouji, aku yakin kamu bisa membuat kami semua tidak terlihat dengan mantra sihir tersebut." pintanya.

" Tapi mantra sihir _invisible_ yang kami miliki memiliki jangka waktu. Aku hanya mampu mempertahankan sosok kita tidak terlihat selama dua puluh menit, sedangkan Chouji…" lirik Jirobo ke arah pemuda bermarga Akimichi tersebut.

" Aku hanya setengah jam, itupun jika aku memaksakan kemampuanku sendiri. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai berhadapan dengan musuh? Aku yakin kita mungkin bisa menghadapinya, menghilangkan jejaknya apa yang.." ucapnya terhenti ketika dirinya menyadari sesuatu, menatap ke arah Hidan yang menyengir, begitupula Kushina yang memberikan ekspresi yang sama seperti pria berambut perak tersebut. Menyadari kebodohannya, pemuda tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menyengir tipis.

" Aku mengerti. Pengguna mantra sihir langkah _Mercury_ Hidan dan pengguna mantra sihir api terhebat Jendral khusus Uzumaki Kushina akan menghilangkan jejak kematian musuh kita." akunya membuat pria berambut perak tersebut menutup mata kanannya mendengar perkataan pemuda Akimichi tersebut.

" Masalah 'kebersihan' serahkan kepada kami. Kalian hanya perlu membuat regu kita menghilang tanpa terlihat oleh musuh. Jika keadaan tidak berpihak dan tiba-tiba mantra sihir _invisible_ yang kalian miliki kehabisan waktu saat bertemu dengan musuh, lawan dengan semua kemampuan yang kita miliki." jelasnya yang di jawab anggukan setuju oleh pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

" Seperti itulah rencananya dan aku yakin Shikamaru juga sependapat dengan apa yang aku pikirkan." ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menatap ke arah pemuda berambut nanas di sampingnya, terlihat menghembuskan nafas.

" Untuk apa membutuhkan seorang ahli strategi jika kamu sudah memiliki rencana sempurna untuk menyelesaikan ekspedisi ini." jawabnya dengan nada malas, membuat mereka tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan pemuda Nara tersebut. Chouji menghembuskan nafas pelan,kemudian pandangannya menjadi serius. Aura coklat tua perlahan-lahan keluar dari dalam tubuh tubuh pemuda tersebut, juga grimoire sampul coklat miliknya melayang di sampingnya, mencari halaman yang di inginkannya.

 _" Invisible Magic."_ ucapnya yang tidak lama setelahnya rangkaian-rangkaian muncul memutar di kedua sisi tubuhnya secara menyilang, begitupula di tubuh Naruto, Shikamaru, Zetsu, Kaguya, Kushina, Hidan, Hinata, juga Jirobo. Cahaya coklat muda menyinari seluruh tubuh mereka semua, yang tidak lama setelahnya menghilang, meninggalkan suasana malam tersebut. Sebenarnya mereka masih berada di tempat, hanya sosok tubuh mereka tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata telanjang manusia biasa. Naruto mengambil langkah kedepan, begitupula yang lainnya bersiap-siap menunggu perintahnya. Kedua dark azurenya melihat melihat tumbuh-tumbuhan sihir Zetsu yang sekarang di lapisi oleh kristal-kristal es akibat debu hawa dingin mantra sihir Kaguya sebelumnya.

" Jirobo, kamu bisa melakukannya?" tanya Kolonel muda itu kepada pemuda bertubuh kekar tersebut, yang kemudian terlihat grimoire pemuda berambut orange itu melayang di sampingnya, terlihat mencari halaman mantra sihir yang diinginkannya. Lengan kanan pemuda itu terangkat ke depan dengan telepak tangannya yang terbuka, aura jingga tua perlahan-lahan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

 _" Invisible Area Magic."_ ucapnya yang kemudian perlahan-lahan tumbuhan sihir milik Zetsu terselimuti oleh es tipis Kaguya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Melihat kejadian itu, Naruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah semua anggotanya, yang di balas anggukan oleh mereka semua. Mereka semua langsung saja berlari meleset cepat kedepan dengan Naruto yang memimpin di depan, diikuti Hidan dan Zetsu yang ada di belakang kedua sisi pemuda tersebut, sisanya berlari mengekori mereka.

" Zetsu, bagaimana kondisi?" tanya Naruto tanpa menyampingkan wajahnya, terlihat Zetsu yang mengangguk sekali mendengarnya.

" Menurut jalur yang diberikan oleh _Spring Blossom_ , kita akan menuju pedalaman timur laut dan penilaiku tentang wilayah itu adalah hutan batu yang sekelilingnya di kelilingi oleh hutan tebing." jelasnya membuat pemuda Namikaze itu terdiam mendengarnya. Mereka berhasil sampai di perbatasaan wilayah Kerajaan Api dan Batu, lalu kesembilannya berbelok ke kanan menuju timur laut mengikuti tumbuhan sihir milik Zetsu. Mereka akhirnya memasuki tebing pembatas pertama, terlihat pilar-pilar runcing yang mencuat ke atas juga suasana yang begitu berat. Kedua dark azure Kolonel muda itu menajam, telinganya menangkap suara apapun yang mencurigakan. Sosok bayangan hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul di salah satu balik pilar batu itu, langsung saja meloncar menuju ke arah mereka. Lengan kanan Naruto langsung saja dilapisi oleh cahaya ungu kelam, langsung saja dirinya mengibaskan secara horisontal kedepan, terciptalah bumerang ungu kelam meleset ke arah bayangan mencurigakan tersebut. Serangan yang dilancarkan oleh pemuda itu mengenai bayangan mencurigakan tersebut, yang tidak lama setelahnya jatuh ke tanah, terlihat sosok seekor serigala dengan sebuah cula di hidupnya, juga punggung tubuhnya mengeluarkan kobaran api merah. Serigala tersebut perlahan-lahan bangkit, mengambil ancang-ancang kembali siap menyerang. Serigala api itu mengeluarkan suara geraman yang cukup mengerikan, membuat Naruto beserta grupnya berhenti, memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

" Che, _Flaming Wolf_. Kalau begitu percuma saja kita menggunakan mantra sihir _invisible_." decak Zetsu kesal, apalagi kedua mata topazanya menangkap beberapa serigala yang bersembunyi di beberapa pilar di area tempat bereka berada dengan kedua mata merah membara mereka menatap lapar ke arah mereka.

" Batalkan mantra sihirnya Chouji, sepertinya musuh kita tidak memberi keringanan kepada kita." perintah Naruto membuat Chouji mengangguk paham, yang kemudian dirinya mengucapkan beberapa mantra sihir, yang kemudian seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya coklat tua, begitupula Naruto dan yang lainnya. Perlahan-lahan sosok tubuh mereka bisa terlihat oleh mata telanjang kembali, kesembilannya memasang kuda-kuda siaga. Serigala di depan mereka langsung saja melompat ke udara, mengayuhkan kepalanya ke atas sambil mulutnya terbuka lebar, yang kembali mengayuh ke depan, menyemburkan kobaran api begitu besar ke arah mereka. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itupun tidak tinggal diam, grimoire miliknya melayang ke samping kirinya, mencari halaman mantra sihir yang diinginkannya.

 _" Dark Magic : Satan Protection Circle."_ ucapnya kemudian di permukaan tanah tempat mereka berdiri, muncullah lingkaran dengan lambang bintang segi enam, kemudian lambang bintang segi lima yang menimpanya lalu membentuk bintang segi sebelas. Pola bintang tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya ungu, lalu mencuat ke atas, melindungi mereka yang ada di dalam. Kobaran api yang di lancarkan oleh serigala tersebut mampu di tahan oleh lingkaran sihir pertahanan yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu. Kaguya tidak tinggal diam, grimoire miliknya mencari halaman mantra sihir yang di diinginkan olehnya.

 _" Ice Form : Ice Shard."_ ucapnya kemudian terlihat beling-beling es besar runcing menuju ke arah serigala api tersebut. Beberapa serigala yang cuma menyaksikan temannya meninggalkan tempat mereka berada, tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan serigala yang menyerang Naruto beserta lainnya, menembakkan semburan api ke arah beling-beling es ciptaan Kaguya. Melihat kejadian itu, Kaguya menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, kemudian kedua tangannya mengarah ke depan, terlihat hawa dingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, juga kristal-kristal es menyelimutinya.

" _Got you._ _Ice From : Frost Nova."_ ucapnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, terlihat hawa dingin tercipta di bawah tempat serigala tersebut berada menjalar sampai ke udara, yang tiba-tiba saja terciptalah balok-balok es besar, memenjarakan serigala-serigala itu di dalamnya. Kaguya mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan, yang kemudian dirinya menyentilkan jarinya, tidak lama setelahnya es ciptaannya langsung pecah berkeping-keping, meninggalkan kristal-kristal es indah yang perlahan-lahan jatuh ke permukaan, begitupula serigala-serigala yang sebelumnya terpencarakan oleh _Frost Nova_ gadis berambut salju itu menghilang. Hidan, Kushina, Hinata, Jirobo, Chouji, juga Shikamaru yang melihat kekuatan dimiliki oleh gadis Otsutsuki tersebut membulatkan kedua matanya, baru pertama kali mereka melihat secara langsung kemampuan yang di miliki oleh gadis itu, sedangkan Zetsu dalam hati bangga dengan kemampuan adik perempuannya.

" _Instal kill,_ huh? Ternyata kamu tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu kita Kaguya. Tapi, kita masih harus menghadapi puluhan _Flaming Wolf_ lainnya yang masih belum menyerang." kata Naruto sedikit menyelipkan nada kagum di dalamnya melihat sihir yang di keluarkan oleh gadis tersebut.

" Saya hanya tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu yang kita miliki. Saya sebenarnya bisa membereskan mereka semua, hanya saja takut ketahuan oleh musuh yang menjaga di pos perbatasan." jawab Kaguya meredah membuat Naruto sedikit menaiki alis kanannya.

" Kalau begitu.." ucapnya terputus karena grimoire milikinya mencari halaman yang diinginkannya kembali.

 _" Dark Magic : Silent Night."_ ucapnya yang kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran ungu kelam di telapak kakinya, kemudian membesar menyebar ke seluruh tempat yang ada di sana kurang lebih sampai dua puluh kilometer. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap kedepan sambil tangan kanannya berdecak di pinggangnya.

" Kamu bisa melakukannya sekarang, Kaguya." ucapnya membuat gadis berambut salju itu sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan pemuda tampan tersebut. Mengangguk sekali, terlihat grimoire sampul putih dengan motif kristal-kristal es miliknya mengeluarkan hawa dingin juga mencari halaman mantra sihir yang diinginkan oleh gadis cantik tersebut. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan hawa dingin begitu besar dan sekeliling mereka di selimuti oleh es tipis yang tercipta hanya dari hawanya saja. Hidan, Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, Jirobo juga Kushina yang merasakan hawa dingin ciptaan oleh gadis tersebut menatap tidak percaya dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Kedua iris lavender Kaguya menatap tajam kedepan, dirinya langsung saja mengucapkan mantra sihir digunakannya dengan tangan kanannya terangkan ke udara, terlihat debu-debu kristal es yang berputar melingkari telapak tangannya.

 _" Freezing Magic : Winter Strom!"_ serunya terlihat dibelakang mereka semua, kumpulan debu hawa dingin juga kumpulan salju yang menyebar begitu luas, perlahan-lahan maju menutupi seluruh wilayah tersebut. Serigala-serigala api yang melihat badai salju ciptaan Kaguya mengeram marah, kedua bola mata api makhluk tersebut membulat melihat moncong mereka masing-masing. Kedua sudut bibir gadis berambut musim dingin itu sedikit terangkat, lalu menurutkan tangan kanannya tepat di depan, membuka telapak tangannya, terlihat hawa dingin yang tertebak cepat kedepan, yang kemudian mebelah membentuk empat cabang empat, mengarah langsung ke serigala-serigala yang bersembunyi di tempat tertutup, tidak lama setelahnya serigala-serigala tersebut terjatuh ketanah terkena serangannya dengan beberapa bagian tubuh di lapisi oleh es akibat serangannya. Badai salju ciptaan gadis itu 'melahap' semua makhluk yang dilewatinya. Tidak lama setelahnya, sihir badai salju ciptaan Kaguya menghilang perlahan-lahan digantikan sosok patung es serigala-serigala yang sebelumnya menghadang mereka, juga wilayah bebatuan di sekelilingpun membeku. Melihat jika tugas yang dilakukan oleh gadis cantik itu selesai, perlahan-lahan lingkaran sihir perlindungan ciptaan pemuda Namikaze itu menghilang, kemudian dirinya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati salah satu patung es serigala terdekat. Mengangkat tangan kanannya mendekati kepala serigala itu, telapak tangannya baru saja menyentu sedikit bongkahan es di depannya, kedua dark azurenya sedikit membulat melihat retakan tercipta akibat sentuhan kecil yang dilakukannya, menyebar begitu cepat, tidak lama setelahnya hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan kaca. Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Kolonel muda itu tidak menyangkah jika efek salah satu mantra sihir terkuat milik gadis itu bisa menyebabkan kerusakkan tanpa dia duga. Mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya menatap sekeliling patung-patung es serigala lainnya menyebar berbagai tempat di sekelilingnya. Lengan kanannya kembali dilapisi oleh, mengibaskan membentuk sudut lancip setelahnya terciptalah sebuah kibasan berbentuk bumerang ungu kegelapan mengarah ke patung es itu. Patung kristal itu membelah menjadi dua bagian, yang kemudian hasil belahannya terpecah menjadi kristal kecil yang menyebar begitu luas.

" Aku paham, kemampuan khusus dari _Winter Strom_ yang kamu miliki jika sampai membuat target membeku, sekali retakan patung es itu akan mejadi beling-beling es. Kamu membekukan musuhmu sampai ke sumsum tulangnya sampai aliran darahnya membeku sangat cepat." jelasnya sambil melirik ke arah gadis berambut musim dingin tersebut, terlihat Kaguya yang membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat kepadanya. Sudut bibir kirinya terangkat sedikit, kemudian pandangannyamenatap kedepan. Memejamkan kedua matanya, otaknya mengingat tempatnya berada, yang kemudian berubah menjadi warna hitam putih. Aura ungu kegelapan perlahan-lahan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, juga grimoire miliknya mencari halaman mantra sihir diinginkannya itu membuat semua orang tersentak melihatnya.

 _" Dark Magic : Banish Ray."_ ucapnya terlihat kumpulan-kumpulan cahaya hitam berbentuk lingkaran membetuk di sekelilingnya, tidak lama setelahnya menembak cepat seperti laser tipis menuju setiap patung-patung es serigala itu. Tembakan cahaya berintesitas tinggi itu menembus dahi kepala setiap patung itu tanpa meninggalkan bekas, tapi setelah cahaya sihir hitam dari pemuda itu menghilang, ledakan langsung tercipta membuat patung-patung kristal es itu menghilang sekejap dalam kumpulan asap. Zetsu yang melihat kejadian itu membulat kedua matanya tidak percaya, dirinya tersentak, menyadari sesuatu yang sempat dilupakannya.

' Tunggu sebentar. Sebelumnya tuan muda Naruto juga menggunakan _Ominous Scathe_ yang merupakan mantra sihir kegelapan fokus ke cahaya dan sekarang _Banish Ray_ juga fokus ke cahaya. Jika tuan muda Naruto bisa menggunakan _Dark Magic_ yang dasarnya cahaya, maka…' pikirannya terputus melihat ke arah Naruto di depannya menyampingkan wajahnya ke kanan, dari bayangan itu terlihat sudut bibir kanannya tertarik ke atas, membuat kedua topaz pria itu membulat.

" Zetsu, bagaimana keadaan target kita?" suara Naruto menyadarkan lamunan pria Otsutsuki tersebut, membuat dirinya memejamkan kedua matanya, memusatkan pikirannya dengan mantra sihirinya yang sebelumnya mencari tempat beradanya Minato beserta dengan _magic knights_ Kerajaan Api lainnya. Dahinya sedikit mengerut karena mantra sihir tumbuhan miliknya berhenti di tempat seperti sebuat dinding tinggi dan tidak mencoba mencari.

" Tidak jauh lagi, tapi di sana ada sebuah dinding batu tinggi menghadang. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menggerakan mantra sihirku, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa." jawabnya membuat Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian pandangannya menuju ke depan.

" Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Kita tidak ada waktu lagi." tegasnya langsung saja dirinya berlari cepat ke depan, diikuti juga yang lainnya. Naruto merasakan keberadaan sekitarnya, juga matanya tidak berhenti melirik kedua sisinya, pemuda itu menilai jika suasana tempat mereka sekarang sedikit janggal. Dia berpikir akan menghadapi lawan lain setelah menghadapi kumpulan _Flaming Wolfs_ sebelumnya.

' Ini aneh, sepertinya mereka tahu jika kami melakukan ekspedisi ini. Apa mereka juga mengawasi gerak-gerik kami.' batinnya menerka-nerka. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai juga ketempat dimana Zetsu katakan. Memang benar, hanya ada tembok batu besar menutup akses jalan, juga kabut-kabut cukup tebal yang menutup penglihatan mereka semua. Menghentikan berlari, mereka akhirnya mencoba berjalan santai untuk melihat lokasi sekeliling, tapi kesiagaan menjadi prioritas utama masing-masing.

" Wow, aku baru pertama kali menginjak tanah Kerajaan Batu, jadi seperti ini." ucap Hidan membuat percakapan.

" Kerajaan Batu merupakan Kerajaan yang sekeliling wilayahnya merupakan tembok-tembok tanah besar. Menurut dari informasi perpustakaan, perumahan mereka juga memanfaatkan batu-batu raksasa sebagai tempat tinggal mereka." jelas Shikamaru membuat Hidan mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

" Tapi, suasana di sekitar kita sedikit 'aneh'." kata Kushina yang sejak tadi mengawasi tempat mereka berada, membuat Hidan, Shikamaru, Chouji juga Jirobo menatap ke arah wanita tersebut.

" Ummm aku juga merasakan hal yang serupa dengan Jendral Kushina." ucap Hinata membuat mereka juga menatap ke arah gadis Hyuga tersebut.

" Kamu juga, Hinata?" tanya Chouji yang dijawab anggukan oleh gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

" Bukannya sedikit aneh jika tidak ada musuh yang menghadang kita setelah menghadapi para _Flaming Wolfs_ sebelumnya? Apa mereka sudah mengetahui pergerakan kita?" tanyanya membuat Shikamaru berpikir jika perkataan gadis Hyuga itu ada benarnya juga. Memang sedikit aneh jika tidak ada musuh lain selain binatang-binatang sebelumnya, walaupun sebenarnya membuat perjalanan mereka mulus sampai di tujuan. Naruto berjalan-jalan sekeliling ditemani oleh Zetsu dan Kaguya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petujuk. Kedua dark azurenya menangkap semua hal tanpa terlewatkan olehnya, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa dijadikan petujuk.

" Aneh, seharusnya ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini." ucapnya melihat di sekitar dinding batu tinggi depannya itu juga beberapa bebatuan yang ada di sekitarnya. Mantra sihir tumbuhan milik Zetsu tepat berhenti di depannya, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Pemuda Namikaze itu terdiam sejenak, dirinya merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjal. Mencoba mengosongkan semua pikirannya, mencoba bersatu dengan alam sekitar, tidak lama setelahnya dirinya merasakan ada sihir penghalang di tembok besar depan mereka, walaupun samar-samar.

" Kamu bisa merasakannya bukan, Zetsu?" tanya Naruto, terlihat pria tersebut mengangguk mendengarnya. Hidan mendengar percakapan mereka berdua mencoba mendekati ketiganya.

" Samar-samar saya bisa merasakannya, walaupun saya harus memusatkan pikiran ke penghalang tembok di depan kita." jelasnya membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya pria berambut perak itu ingin tahu, terlihat Zetsu menyampingkan wajahnya menatap ke arahnya.

" Sepertinya ada penghalang yang menutupi akses menuju tempat tujuan kita." jelasnya membuat salah satu alis mata pria berambut perak itu terangkat.

" Penghalang? Aku tidak merasakan sihir mencurigakan apapun di sekitar ini, kecuali kabut mencurigakan itu saja yang sepertinya merupakan mantra sihir seseorang." jelasnya membuat Zetsu mengangguk paham.

" Tidak heran jika kamu tidak bisa merasakannya, karena akupun awalnya juga tidak merasakannya juga. Tapi setelah aku mencoba mengosongkan pikiran dan mencoba bersatu dengan alam, aku bisa merasakan jika di depan kita ternyata di lindungi oleh sihir penghalang yang menyatu dengan alam. Dan untuk masalah kabut itu, tidak perlu khawatir karena cuma untuk hiasan saja." jelasnya membuat Hidan terkejut mendengarnya.

" Jadi tembok di depan kita ini merupakan akses jalan menuju ke tempat Jendral Minato dan yang lainnya?" tanya Shikamaru bergabung dengan mereka, begitupula rekan-rekan lainnya.

" Aku akan mencoba menghancurkan penghalang ini." ucap Naruto yang kemudian dirinya mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, begitupula yang lainnya memberi menyingkirkan diri mereka supaya Kolonel muda itu mudah melakukan pekerjaannya. Aura-aura ungu kegelapan perlahan-lahan keluar begitu tenang dari dalam tubuh pemuda Namikaze itu, begitupula grimoire miliknya mencari halaman yang diinginkannya.

 _" Dark Magic : Ominous Scathe."_ ucapnya tidak lama setelah itu, terciptalah sebuah lingkaran portal sihir ungu dengan diameter lima meter di atas kepalanya dengan pola bintang segi enam. Lambang bintang itu mengeluarkan sinar, tidak lama setelahnya menembakkan cahaya ungu kegelapan menuju ke tembok di depannya. Kedua mata Naruto juga yang lainnya membulat melihat jika serangan cahaya milik Kolonel muda tersebut memantul kembali, yang sekarang serangannya menuju ke arah mereka semua berada. Tidak tinggal diam, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan dengan telapak tangannya di buka, menatap tajam ke arah cahaya ungu kegelapan tersebut.

 _" Dark Magic : Black Hole."_ ucapnya kemudian tidak lama terlihat sebuah lubang hitam raksasa tercipta di depan pemuda tersebut dengan diameter lebih besar dari tembakan cahaya menuju ke arahnya. Cahaya ungu kegelapan itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam lubang hitam ciptaan pemuda itu, tidak lama setelahnya serangannya selesai, Kolonel muda itu menutup portal mantra sihir miliknya. Zetsu, Kaguya, Hidan, Kushina, Shikamaru, Hinata, Jirobo juga Chouji melihat kejadian itu menghembuskan nafas lega karena Naruto dengan mudah bisa mematahkan serangannya sendiri.

" Sungguh mengejutkan. Aku tidak menyangkah jika dinding pelindung itu bisa memantulkan kembali mantra sihir." ucap Hidan sambil mengelus dadanya lega setelah melihat kejadian tersebut sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Grimoire miliknya mencari halaman mantra sihir yang diinginkannya.

" Jika serangan seperti itu tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau menyentuhnya langsung meledak. _Dark Magic : Banish Ray._ " ucapnya kemudian terlihat kumpulan cahaya-cahaya kelam melingkar terbentuk di sekelilingnya, kemudian menembakkan sinar laser begitu cepat menuju ke tembok tersebut. Ketika laser-laser hitam tersebut menyentuh dinding penghalang tembok itu, terjadi ledakan cukup besar yang menciptakan asap cukup tebal menutupi arena tempat mereka berada.

" Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…." batuk Zetsu, Kaguya juga yang lainnya ketika asap buatan dari ledakan sihir pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu mengenai mereka semua. Kedua dark azure Naruto menyipit tajam setelah asap ledakan ciptaan akibatnya itu menghilang, karena dinding penghalang tersebut masih saja berdiri kokoh tanpa tergores sedikitpun. Rekan-rekan timnya melihat kejadian itu menatap tidak percaya, terutama Zetsu yang sangat tahu daya hancur mantra sihir sebelumnya dikeluarkan oleh tuan mudanya itu.

" A-Ap-pa..?" nada tidak percaya keluar dari dalam mulut wanita Uzumaki itu, tidak menyangkah jika serangan mematikan seperti itu tidak apa-apanya dengan penghalang tersebut. Naruto menatap sekeliling, dirinya mencoba merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan ataupun yang ada hubungannya dengan penghalang kristal di depan mereka. Kedua dark azure pemuda itu menangkan Hidan dengan grimoire bersampul peraknya terbuka untuk mencari mantra sihir yang akan digunakannya.

" Jangan Hidan, percuma saja. Walaupun sihir _Mercury_ kamu hebat, tapi tetap tidak bisa membolongi kristal itu." saran pemuda itu, tapi Hidan malah mendengus mendengarnya.

" Tidak di coba tidak akan tahu." jawabnya terlihat aura sihir perak perlahan-lahan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, juga pandangannya menjadi serius.

 _" Mercury Magic : Fury Silver Swamp."_ ucapnya terlihat di depannya genangan air raksa perak begitu luas tercipta di belakang pria itu, yang kemudian tembakan-tembakan menuju ke arah tembok kristal tersebut. Semua serangan yang dimiliki olehnya sia-sia juga karena serangannya membalik menyerang mereka juga. Hidan yang melihatpun mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, terlihat serangan cairan perak itu mengikuti arahannya.

" Hah! Kamu pikir seranganku cuma itu saja! Kemampuanku mengendali sihir dasar cairan paling sempurna di antara _magic knights_ Kerajaan Api." ucapnya yang kemudian terlihat cairan perak tersebut mengumpul di udara, membentuk ratusan pedang-pedang siap menghujam setiap lawannya.

 _" Mercury Form : Heaven Blades Blast!"_ serunya terlihat ratusan pedang tersebut meleset cepat ke bawah, menghujam semua lawannya. Ujung mata setiap pedang-pedang perak tersebut menyentuh dinding kaca itu, tidak lama setelahnya meledak menjadi cairan-cairan yang melekat di dinding tersebut. Semua permukaan dinding itu dilapisi oleh cairan perak dari ledakan pedang-pedang sihir ciptaan Hidan, perlahan-lahan meleleh ke tanah, tapi tidak terjadi perubahan apapun membuat pria berambut perak itu membulat kedua matanya tidak percaya. Naruto yang melihatpun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sesuai perkiraannya jika tidak akan berhasil. Naruto menopang dagunya, berpikir jika pasti ada jalan keluarnya untuk bisa menghancurkan dinding penghalang di depannya. Dirinya tersentak melihat jika ada kilatan cahaya meleset cepat menuju ke arah tempatnya, melompat menghindari cahaya tersebut, tidak lama setelahnya meledak membentuk sebuah kawah cukup besar. Zetsu, Kaguya, juga yang lainnya tidak siap menerima serangan mendadak tadi berhasil menghindar, walaupun beberapa debu masuk ke dalam indra penghilatan juga indra penciuman mereka. Memasang kuda-kuda siaga, kedua dark azure Naruto menatap curiga sosok beberapa bayangan yang muncul beberapa meter di hadapan mereka dengan pakaian sangat tertutup dengan grimoire masing-masing di samping mereka. Salah satu bayangan tersebut mengangkat tangannya ke depan mengarah tepat ke arahnya, terlihat kilatan petir hitam tercipta meleset cepat menuju ke arahnya. Melihat itupun Naruto tidak tinggal diam, lengan kanannya di lapisi oleh cahaya ungu kegelapan, begitupula kaki kanannya dilapisi aura yang serupa.

 _" Ragnarok! Dark Form : Scythe!"_ serunya sambil mengibaskan kedua anggota tubuhnya itu kedepan, terciptalah sebuah dua kibasan cahaya ungu kegelapan meleset cepat ke arah kilatan petir hitam tersebut. Kedua dark azurenya membulat melihat arah serangan kilatan petir lawannya membelok melewati kedua serangannya, yang kemudian menuju cepat tepat dimana dirinya berada. Tidak tinggal diam saja, grimoire miliknya mencari kembali halaman mantra sihir diinginkannya.

 _" Dark Magic : Satan Protection Circle."_ yang tidak lama setelahnya di bawah telapak kakinya terlihat sebuah bintang segi enam terlukis begitu cepat, begitupula tali-tali cahaya membentuk bintang segi lima di atasnya, langsung saja bergabung dengan lukisan bintang segi enam tersebut, membentuk bintang segi sebelas. Cahaya ungu kegelapan dari lingkaran perlindungannya mencuat cepat kelangit malam, melindungi dirinya juga rekan-rekannya di dalam. Serangan petir itu mengenai cahaya perlindungan miliknya, langsung saja meledak kuat membuat Naruto melindungi kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

' Daya ledakannya hampir mendekati dengan _Furfur_ , huh? Tapi, sejak kapan _magic knights_ Iwagakure menguasai mantra sihir elemen petir, terutama _Black Thunder_ yang merupakan sihir iblis?' batinnya menerka-nerka. Cahaya hasil ledakan petir itu menghilang, tapi sekarang kedua dark azurenya dikejutkan dengan belasan kilatan petir hitam menyerang tepat menuju ke arahnya

' _Shit_! Kalau dia menyerang secara membabi buta seperti itu, _Satan Protection Circle_ akan hancur!' batinnya terlihat grimoire miliknya mencari mantra sihir miliknya kembali.

 _" Water Magic : Poseidon Tides!"_ seru Hinata tidak lama setalahnya, terlihat gelombang pasang muncul di belakang mereka semua, menghantam di depan perisai perlindungan pemuda tampan itu, menutup akses halilintar hitam tersebut yang mencoba menghancurkan perisai melindungi mereka. Petir-petir hitam itu bertemu masuk ke dalam serangan air milik gadis Hyuga itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya sihirnya diselimuti oleh aliran listrik, membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat. Kedelapan orang mencurigakan itu melompat menghindari air pasang itu, terlihat salah satu dari mereka mencari mantra sihir untuk menyerang perisai pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Hah! Tidak akan semudah itu! _Titanium Form : Thousand Flying Swords!"_ seru Hidan terlihat pedang-pedang perak tercipta di sekeliling pria tersebut, meleset cepat ke udara menuju kedelapan orang-orang misterius tersebut. Mereka semua bisa menghindari serangan pedang-pedang milik pria berambut perak itu, terlihat grimoire mereka terbuka, mencari halaman mantra sihir yang diinginkannya.

" Oi. Apa kalian kira sihirku hanya sampai di situ?" kata Hidan sambil memperlihatkan sengiran angkuhnya, membuat kedelapan orang-orang misterius itu terkejut. Naruto melihat pedang-pedang perak milik pria itu, sedikit terkejut karena pedang-pedang tersebut berubah menjadi zat cair berwarna perak yang melayang di udara.

" Sihir _Titanium_ milikku adalah zat yang sudah aku padatkan dari sihir _Mercury_ milikku. Jadi, selama sihir _Titanium_ di keluarkan, aku bisa dengan bebas merubahnya kembali menjadi bentuk awalnya." jelasnya yang kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengarahkan tepat menuju ke arah dimana orang-orang aneh itu menyerang mereka, menatap angkuh dengan sengiran bibirnya melengkung di wajah tampannya.

 _" Mercury Form : Savage Silver Hydra!"_ serunya tidak lama setelahnya, tercipta seekor ular raksasa berwarna perak dengan panjang sekitar dua puluh meter, besarnya sekitar enam meter, terlihat mengibaskan ekornya kuat ke punggung delapan orang misterius itu, membuat mereka semua jatuh ke tanah, menghantam keras bebatuan itu. Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itupun tidak melewatkan kesempatannya, grimoire miliknya mencari halaman mantra sihir yang diinginkannya.

 _" Shadow Magic : Vinculum Malum Umbra."_ ucapnya kemudian terlihat cabang-cabang bayangan hitam tercipta di setiap sisi kedepalan orang asing itu, setelahnya dengan cepat melilit seluruh tubuh mereka agar tidak bisa melarikan diri. Melihat itupun Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, karena berhasil menangkap orang-orang itu.

" Aku tidak heran kenapa Yahiko bilang jika kamu lebih cocok menjadi Kolonel, Hidan. Kemampuan yang kamu miliki benar-benar menakjubkan." kata Naruto sedangkan Hidan yang sedang melemaskan lehernya, lalu melakukan gerakan mematah ke kiri lalu di balas ke kanan, menatap ke arah Naruto sambil menyengir.

" _Well,_ aku hanya tidak mau mendapatkan banyak pekerjaan membosankan itu. Yahiko juga berbakat dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya tidak main-main, walaupun kebanyakan bilang jika aku bisa dengan mudah mematahkan semua serangannya dengan sihir _Mercury_ milikku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang pengamat, karena dengan begitu aku bisa mengetahui kemampuan setiap _magic knights_ , walaupun aku ragu mampu mengalahkanmu." jelasnya membuat Naruto mendengus.

" Jangan gengsi, aku yakin kamu memiliki mantra sihir lainnya yang kamu miliki di grimoire milikmu pasti ada yang mematikan. Sebaiknya kita periksa dulu mereka, siapa tahu kita akan mendapatkan informasi berguna." ucapnya yang dijawab anggukan setuju oleh pria berambut perak tersebut. Belum saja mereka sampai ketempat dimana kedelapan orang itu terikat oleh mantra sihir banyangan Shikamaru, semburan api hitam besar tiba-tiba saja membakar kedelapan orang misterius tersebut, membuat Naruto, Zetzu, Hidan, Kaguya, Kushina, Shikamaru, Hinata, Jirobo dan Chouji terkejut mau tidak mau mereka melompat mundur agar kobaran api hitam itu tidak mengenai mereka semua.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari kedelapan orang-orang misterius tersebut akibat seluruh tubuh mereka dibakar hebat oleh api hitam itu. Melihat hal itupun, Naruto menatap ke arah Kaguya juga Hinata serius, terlihat kedua gadis itu mengangguk paham, langsung saja seluruh tubuh keduanya mengeluarkan aura biru muda juga putih dari tubuh masing-masing.

 _" Water Magic : Poseidon Tides!"_

 _" Freezing Magic : Winter Strom!"_

Setelah mengucapkan mantra sihir masing-masing, terlihat gelombang pasang air juga badai es yang menyerang api hidam yang membakar kedelapan orang yang nantinya akan meminta keterangannya. Kedua mata gadis itu membulat, ternyata sihir mereka dengan mudah di patahkan oleh kobaran api hitam itu, terlihat gelombang air Hinata yang langsung saja menguap sebelum menyentuhnya dari jarak beberapa meter, begitu halnya terjadi oleh sihir pembeku Kaguya yang menjadi zat cair. Naruto melihat itupun menyipitkan kedua azurenya, tidak lama setelah itu hembusan angin kencang terasa di wilayah tempat mereka berada, membuat mereka mencoba untuk tetap bertahan agar tidak terbawa angin. Semburan api hitam itu berhenti, menyisahkan tubuh hangus tanpa tersisa kedelapan orang-orang itu. Perlahan-lahan, sosok raksasa turun dari langit dengan kedua sayap besarnya yang terbuka lebar, keempat kaki besar dengan otot-otot kekar juga tubuh yang tidak kalah kuatnya. Leher ukuran tidak terlalu panjang dengan kepala cukup besar, sisik-sisik tubuhnya yang begitu kasar juga hitam, memiliki tanduk panjang yang mencuat ke belakang, dan bola mata hitamnya yang begitu kelam, menatap tajam ke arah Naruto beserta yang lainnya. Sosoknya yang memiliki panjang sekitar seratus kaki, apalagi ekor hitam besarnya yang menari begitu liar.

" _Yilbegan._ Sepertinya kita akan memakan waktu lama menghadapi makhluk ini." kata Naruto setelah melihat sosok naga tersebut secara keseluruhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Master of Solomon and Dark Magic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supranatural, Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 31**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kemunculan sosok _Dark Dragon_ _Yilbegan_ di hadapan merea semua, sekaligus juga membakar habis kedepalan orang misterius yang nanti akan menjadi kunci investigasi tentang dinding pelindung menuju tujuan mereka. Mata hitam naga itu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto beserta kelompoknya. Sosok makhluk naga hitam besar berdiri di depan mereka semua. Kedua dark azure Kolonel muda itu melirik sekeliling, dirinya bersyukur jika anggota ekspedisinya baik-baik saja. Kushina yang melihat sosok naga legendaris itu terkejut, karena dirinya tahu jika _Yilbegan_ adalah sosok naga langkah konon memiliki kemampuan menyemburkan api hitam yang di kenal dengan _Devil Flame_ , bisa membakar lawannya sampai habis dalam sekejap.

" Kenapa ada naga legendaris sekelas _Yilbegan_ di Iwagakure? Apa mereka tahu keberadaannya dan menaklukan untuk di jadikan sebagai 'alat perang' kerajaan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kedua dark azure Kolone muda itu kembali membulat melihat kumpulan energi hitam di dalam mulut naga di depan mereka.

" Che!" decaknya yang kemudian aura-aura ungu kegelapan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, kemudian cahaya lingkaran perlindungan mantra sihirnya bersinar begitu terang. Tembakan bola api hitam keluar dari dalam mulut naga legendaris itu, terlihat ada lima bola api hitam dengan diameter sekitar lima meter menuju ke arah lapisan perlindungan mantra sihir Kolonel muda itu. Naruto langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan, terlihat telapak tangannya terbuka, kedua dark azurenya menatap tajam ke depan. Kecepatan serangan yang di lancarkan oleh naga hitam itu tidak bisa dia capai, padahal jika dirinya bisa memprediksikannya, kelima bola api itu bisa dia lenyapkan dengan menggunakan _Black Hole_.

DUM! DUM! CRACK!

Dua hantaman bola api hitam yang sekaligus meledak sudah membuat pertahanan mantra sihir milik Naruto retak, membuat aliran keringat keluar dari pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba saja, hawa dingin perlahan-lahan menyelimuti cahaya perlindungan mantra sihir milik pemuda Namikaze itu, juga pilar-pilar balok es begitu cepat terbentuk di hadapannya juga aura-aura hijau muda seperti aurora juga menyelimuti mantra sihir perlindungan pemuda itu. Sisa ketiga bola api hitam itu menabrak bongkahan-bongkahan balok pilar es yang menghalanginya, membuat bongkahan-bongkahan es itu pecah berkeping-keping, tapi tidak sampai di situ. Pecahan es akibat hantaman bola-bola api hitam yang di lancarkan oleh Yilbegan, pecahan-pecahan es itu di selimuti oleh hawa dingin, langsung melayang menuju ke arah naga legendaris tersebut. Sangat di sayang di sayangkan, serangan serpihan-serpihan es itu hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil sebelum mendekati naga hitam itu, seperti ada perisai tanpa kasat mata yang melindungi naga itu. Ketiga bola api itu menghantam cahaya perlindungan mantra sihir Naruto yang di selimuti oleh hawa dingin juga cahaya hijau itu, tapi berhasil berdiri kokoh tanpa retak seperti yang mengetahui pemiliki kedua aura itupun menatap ke arah Zetsu yang seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau muda dengan tangan kanannya di angkat membentuk sudut lancip dengan telapak tangannya yang terbuka, begitupula Kaguya yang seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan hawa dingin dengan bintang-bintang es yang mengelilinginya dan grimoire sampul putih salju miliknya melayang di samping gadis itu dengan keadaan terbuka.

" Jangan selalu menghadapi sesuatu sendiri, Kolonel. Ada kalah waktunya anda tidak mampu menghadapi musuh seorang diri." suara Zetsu terdengar begitu tenang. Naruto yang mendengarpun hanya melengkungkan sudut bibir kanannya sedikit, kemudian wajahnya menghadap ke depan, menatap naga legendaris itu yang siap melancarkan serangan kembali ke arahnya.

" Terima kasih atas bantuannya, tapi sepertinya kita harus menghadapi serangan gelombang kedua yang di lancarkan olehnya." ucapnya membuat Zetsu tersentum tipis mendengarnya.

" Aku ingin tahu tentang hal itu." ucapnya yang kemudian grimoire miliknya melayang ke udara, tepat di sampingnya, terbuka mencari halaman mantra sihir yang ingin di gunakannya.

 _" Mud Magic : Marais Mort."_ ucapnya kemudian terlihat sekeliling tempat beradanya naga legendaris itu berubah menjadi genangan air dengan tanah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Zetsu yang merasa jika mantra sihirnya akan membuat naga tersebut tenggelam, tapi kedua topaznya di kejutkan dengan hal yang tidak bisa dirinya bayangkan. Seperti serangan Kaguya sebelumnya, sebuah perisai tanpa kasat mata melindungi makhluk tersebut. Naga hitam itu 'melayang' tenang berdiri di atas, tidak terjatuh masuk ke dalam rawa buatan mantra sihir pria berambut putih hitam tersebut. Naruto, Kaguya, Kushina, Hidan, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Jirobo melihat kejadian itupun tidak kalah terkejut. Arsenal gadis berambut musim dingin itu dengan cepat mencari mantra sihir untuk di gunakannya melawan sosok naga legendaris di depan mereka.

 _" Freezing Magic : Winter Storm!"_ serunya kemudian terlihat badai salju dengan kombinasi kristal-kristal es langsung saja tercipta menyelimuti tempat mereka berada, tapi mereka bersembilan kembali di kejukan oleh serangan yang di keluarkan oleh gadis itupun malah membelah menjadi dua melewati sosok naga hitam itu.

" A-ap-pa…" nada tidak percaya keluar dari mulut gadis bermarga Hyuga itu, karena serangan yang cukup mematikan tidak mempan juga terhadap musuh mereka. Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikanpun akhirnya mengerti, karena makhluk di depan mereka tidak akan mendapatkan efek apapun jika terkena serangan sihir, maka dengan itu hanya tinggal satu pilihan yang mereka miliki.

" Zetsu, Kaguya." panggilnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya melihat sosok naga itu kembali membuka mulutnya, mengumpulkan energi hitam seperti sebelumnya.

" Ya." jawab mereka hampir serentak, keduanya sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan untuk mengalahkan sosok naga legendaris itu.

" Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu, tapi aku ingin kalian berdua harus bisa mengikuti tempo waktu yang aku miliki." katanya membuat kedua bersaudara itu sedikit bingung, begitupula yang lainnya tidak memahami maksud dari Kolonel muda itu.

" Mengikuti tempo waktu? Maksudmu apa Nar?" tanya Hidan tidak paham sama sekali, tapi tidak lama kemudian Shikamaru tersadar, kedua bola matanya membulat tidak percaya setelah dirinya mengerti dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan pemuda Namikaze itu.

" Naruto, jangan bilang kamu ingin mencoba menggunakan serangan fisik menghadapinya." katanya membuat semua orang yang mendengar perkataan pemuda Nara itu membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu menatap ke arah Kolonel muda itu yang memasang wajah serius.

BLAST!

Sebuah tembakan bola api hitam meleset menuju ke arah mereka semua, tapi karena bentuknya lebih besar dari sebelumnya, Naruto bisa mengambil kesempatan langkah tersebut. Mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara juga grimoire miliknya terbuka mencari halaman mantra sihir yang diinginkannya, berseru.

 _" Dark Magic : Black Hole!"_ tidak lama setelahnya terciptalah sebuah lubang hitam di atas mereka dengan diameter sekitar sepuluh meter terbuka begitu besar. Bola api hitam Yilbegan masuk ke dalam lubang hitam ciptaannya, yang tidak lama setelahnya lubang hitam ciptaannya tertutup. Naruto mengayuhkan tangan kanannya sekali, kemudian mengarah tepat di kepala naga legenda itu, kemudian perlahan-lahan sebuah lubang hitam tercipta beberapa meter di atas belakang kepala naga itu. Dari dalam lubang hitam dengan ukuran sama seperti sebelumnya, keluarlah bola hitam yang sebelumnya ditembakkan oleh naga tersebut, mengarah menuju ke arah makhluk itu.

DUAR!

Terjadi ledakan besar akibat hantaman bola api hitam dengan kepala naga itu, terlihat kumpulan-kumpulan asap tebal yang tercipta akibat ledakan dahsyat tersebut.

" Yeah! Terima seranganmu sendiri, nafas bau!" raung Hidan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian itu, dan dirinya begitu yakin jika naga tersebut pasti terkena serangannya sendiri.

" Makhluk itu pasti hancur terkena serangannya sendiri." sambung Chouji yang juga yakin jika naga legendaris itu mati. Naruto, Zetsu dan Kaguya tidak mengubriskan ucapan juga kesenangan rekan mereka, tapi ketiga magic knights itu masih waspada melihat sosok tubuh makhluk di depan mereka yang masih berdiri kokoh. Tidak lama setelahnya, semua asap ledakan itupun menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok kepala Yilbegan masih utuh, tidak cacat ataupun terluka sekalipun, yang kemudian terlihat kedua bola matanya mengeluarkan cahaya hitam begitu kelam juga aura di keluarkannya begitu mengerikan. Melihat hal tersebut, Hidan, Kushina, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Jirobo tidak percaya, karena serangan mematikan makhluk itu sendiripun tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Melihat itupun, Naruto akhirnya yakin jika satu-satunya mengalahkan musuh mereka adalah dengan serangan fisik. Dirinya mengencangkan kedua sarung tangan hitamnya, melemaskan kedua otot lengannya, melirik ke arah Zetsu dan Kaguya yang menatap ke arahnya.

" Kalian berdua mampu mengikuti tempo waktu yang aku miliki?" tanyanya setelah grimoire miliknya berada di sampingnya dengan keadaan terbuka, terlihat kedua bersaudara itu mengangguk pasti mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Kami akan semampunya untuk mengikuti gerakan tempo waktu yang kamu miliki." ucapnya membuat Naruto langsung menatap kedepan, kemudian dirinya mengambil ancang-ancang, tanpa kasat mata langsung saja meleset cepat ke depan. Zetsu dan Kaguya langsung saja memfokuskan diri mereka berkonsentrasi penuh untuk membantu tuan muda mereka berdua menghadapi makhluk legendaris di depan mereka. Yilbegan yang melihat sosok Naruto berlari mendekatinya, mengayuhkan kepalanya sekali ke belakang dengan mulutnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan kobaran-kobaran api hitam, tidak lama setelahnya langsung di tembakannya kedepan, terlihat semburan api hitam yang menyebar begitu luas menuju ke arahnya. Naruto yang melihat kejadian di depannya sama sekali ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, kemudian tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura ungu kegelapan tipis melindungi seluruh permukaan badannya, juga kulitnya bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang melindungi tubuhnya. Semburan api hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh Yilbegan langsung mengenai dirinya, tapi karena tubuhnya dilindungi oleh aura ungu juga hawa dingin yang diberikan Kaguya kepadanya, maka dirinya tidak merasakan panas. Berlari cepat menerobos api hitam itu, tapi tidak lama setelahnya kedua dark azurenya sedikit membulat, cepat-cepat Kolonel muda itu melompat ke udara, terlihat tubuhnya berhasil keluar dari kobaran api hitam itu. Tangan kanannya di angkat, kemudian telapak tangannya menyentuh otot lengan kirinya, terkejut karena dirinya bisa merasakan hawa panas begitu besar di kulitnya. Dark azure kanannya melirik ke belakang, sedikit membulat melihat Kaguya yang ngos-ngosan. Menatap kembali kedepan, kedua dark azurenya menatap meneliti sosok naga di depannya, dimana makhluk itupun menatap ke arahnya juga.

' Cuma delapan detik dan pertahanan kami sudah di tembus oleh serangan seperti itu. Aku tahu jika api yang di miliki oleh Yilbegan bukanlah api sembarangan dan juga berbeda dengan _Dark Flame_ murni yang dimiliki oleh Toneri, tapi jika hanya delapan detik yang kami miliki untuk bertahan.' batinnya kemudian dirinya mendarat cukup jauh dari kelompoknya agar makhluk lengendaris tersebut hanya terfokus kepadanya. Memasang kuda-kuda kembali, pandangannya langsung menajam menatap ke arah makhluk di hadapannya itu.

' Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mencoba mengalahkannya. Misi ini harus selesai sebelum fajar tiba. Jika dugaanku benar, maka aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan iblis panggilan yang cocok untuk menghadapinya.' lanjutnya kemudian dirinya meleset cepat kedepan, kali ini tanpa aura ungu yang melindungi tubuhnya. Yilbegan kembali mengayunkan kepalanya kebelakang, terlihat kembali kobaran api hitam dari mulutnya, yang kemudian di semburkannya kedepan menuju ke arah Kolonel muda itu. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung melompat ke udara, memutar tubuhnya begitu cepat sampai memembentuk putaran spiral, yang tidak lama setelahnya aura ungu kegelapan menyelimutu seluruh permukaan pusaran itu. Kaki kirinya berhasil mengenai wajah kiri naga hitam itu, atau lebih tepatnya menyentuh sesuatu tidak terlihat melindungi makhluk legendaris itu. Mencoba mengaliri aliran sihir ke kaki kirinya, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya langsung terpental cepat ke udara, membuat Zetsu juga yang lainnya terkejut melihatnya.

" NARUTOOOOO!" teriakan nanar terdengar dari mereka semua melihat hal tersebut. Naruto yang melayangpun memutar beberapa kali tubuhnya, kemudian kedua kakinya menyentuh salah satu badan tebing batu tinggi runcing, menempel di permukaan batu tersebut, kemudian kepalanya mendongak, menatap ke depan. Melompat turun kebawah, mendarat dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk, kemudian dirinya berdiri tegak, menatap lurus ke arah sosok Yilbegan yang menunggu dirinya.

' Jadi harus serangan fisik murni agar bisa menghancurkan penghalang itu, eh?' batinnya menilai setelah mengetahui cara menghancurkan penghalang tembus pandang yang melindungi naga hitam itu. Grimoire miliknya mencari halaman yang diinginkannya, yang tidak lama setelahnya halaman yan diinginkannya terlihat.

 _ **" Datanglah Dantalion! Kamu adalah iblis petarung hebat yang menguasai semua ilmu pengetahuan yang ada di dunia ini. Bangsawan Duke Pemberani yang memimpin 36 iblis, muncullah di hadapanku!"**_ serunya kemudian tidak lama setelahnya sebuah lingkaran dengan tinggi hampir dua meter muncul di sampingnya, berputar begitu cepat yang tidak lama setelahnya menghilang, menggantikan sosok seorang pria tinggi yang hampir dua meter, memiliki model rambut biru navy lancip melawan gravitasi dengan bentuk mata tajam seperti elang dan iris mata ruby yang begitu membara, bentuk wajah yang mirip dengan ukiran patung dewa dengan rahang kokoh, mengenakan jubah panjang tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan kombinasi motif api berwarna merah kebiruan dan celana panjang hitam tanpa di kancing olehnya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam kedua saku celananya, begitu bangga mempamerkan tubuh atletisnya dengan kulit putih bersih. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah sosok Naruto yang terlihat dari wajahnya bingung melihat penampilannya, begitupula orang-orang yang cukup jauh darinya.

 **" Jangan salahkan aku. Kamu memanggilku di saat yang tidak tepat."** ucapnya sambil memutar lengan kirinya, kemudian melemaskan otot lehernya, sedangkan Naruto yang mengerti kata tersirat yang di keluarkan oleh iblis pria di hadapannya hanya bisa bungkam. Dantalion mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena tiba-tiba dirinya di panggil, tapi kedua mata rubynya menangkap sosok Yilbegan yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

 **" Yilbegan? Sosok naga legendaris yang hampir punah bagaimana bisa menampakkan dirinya di sini?"** ucapnya heran, terlihat alis cabangnya yang hampir menyatuh, sedangkan Naruto mencari halaman kembali dalam grimoire miliknya.

" Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti salah satu kemampuan sosok naga itu membuatku cukup kesal. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengalahkannya." jawabnya kemudian tidak lama setelahnya, lembaran arsenal miliknya berhenti, kemudian bersinal.

 _ **" Keluarlah Behemoth."**_ yang tidak lama setelahnya halaman grimoire miliknya bercahanya, lalu dari dalam buku itu perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan sepasang pelindung kaki dan tangan berwarna coklat keemasan dengan garis-garis hitam yang menghiasi permukaan armor kaki. Kedua armor tangan itu melayang masuk ke dalam kedua lengan kekar Kolonel muda itu, terlihat tubuh juga garis-garis hitam itu mengeluarkan cahaya, bentuk tangan yang menyatu yang di dalamnya melindungi kepalan tinjunya dan juga bentuk rambut melawan gravitasi dengan tiga tingkat, sedangkan untuk bagian kaki, telapak kaki seperti kaki makhluk mitologi tersebut dengan kuku cukup panjang dan tajam, juga tingginya sampai di atas lutut dan sepasang tanduk cukup runcing muncul di masing-masing lutut kaki juga tumitnya dengan panjang berkisar sekitar duapuluh sentimeter. Naruto melemaskan kelima jari tangannga, dirinya sudah cukup lama tidak menggunakan pelindung pertarungan miliknya.

" Halo, **Behemoth**. Maaf jika aku jarang menggunakanmu, tapi kali ini, maukah kamu bertarung denganku?" tanyanya kemudian terlihat lengan armornya mengeluarkan cahaya sekali, kemudian kembali seperti semula, seperti menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dantalion yang melihat hal itupun hanya bisa menggeleng kepala sambil bibirnya membentuk sengiran.

 **" Kamu terlalu terfokus dengan kemampuan sihirmu sampai-sampai melupakan teman petarungmu, eh?"** tanyanya sedikit congak, sedangan Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit tersinggung, terlihat wajahnya menjadi masam.

" Aku tidak melupakannya. Aku mengembangkan kekuatan fisikku agar bisa menyesuaikan dengan kemampuan sihir yang aku miliki. Dan maaf saja, kemampuan fisik yang aku miliki sama hebatnya dengan kekuatan sihirku. Aku tidak mau tergantung dengan kekuatan yang di miliki oleh **Behemoth** , tapi dalam kasus ini, lain cerita." jawabnya cepat membuat Dantelion yang mendengarnya menyengir. Mengangkat kedua lengan kekarnya, kemudian terlihat aura-aura kegelapan menyelimuti lengannya sampai di atas siku masing-masing, yang tidak lama setelahnya di gantikan dengan pelindung lengan dengan bentuk kepala naga dengan mulut terbuka, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang tajam, mata merah begitu membara juga sepasang tanduk di masing-masing kepala naga tersebut mencuat ke depan membentuk seperti cakaran sepanjang tigapuluh sentimenter. Melihat hal itu, Naruto mengeluarkan senyum kecil mengetahui jika iblis laki-laki di depannya tidaklah marah karena memanggilnya di saat dia sedang 'sibuk'. Dantalion menyampingkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya berdecak pinggang, menatap ke arah sosok naga di depan mereka.

 **" Kamu menyadari jika Yilbegan memiliki pelindung tanpa kasat mata dari pengguna sihir, bukan? Karena itu kamu memanggilku?"** tanyanya membuat Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

" Benar paman, dan sebelumnya aku mencoba mengaliri tendanganku dengan sihir, tapi malah membuatku terpental jauh. Jadi bisa di pastikan, untuk menghancurkan penghalang itu harus menggunakan serangan fisik murni." jelasnya membuat Dantalion menghadap kedepan sambil melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya.

 **" Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah kepadamu yang sudah menganggu 'acaraku' karena kamu memberikan penggantinya. Kita akan menghancurkan penghalang yang dimiliki oleh nafas bau itu."** jelasnya membuat Naruto tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan pria tersebut, kemudian dirinya memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, menatap ke arah Zetsu dan yang lainnya masih dalam perlindungan lingkaran mantra sihirnya. Seolah mengerti arti tatapannya, Zetsu mengangguk sekali dengan tampang serius, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah Kaguya yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

" Kaguya, kita harus melindungi tuan muda Naruto dan Lord Dantalion menghadapi makhluk itu. Apa kamu bisa?" tanyanya terlihat gadis berambut musim dingin itu tersenyum tipis, mengangguk.

" Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berlatih sampai sekarang jika bukan untuk tuan muda Naruto." jawabnya membuat Zetsu tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban adik perempuannya itu.

" Tunggu dulu, apa maksud kalian?" Hidan bersuara karena dirinya tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan pembicaraan kedua bersaudara itu, membuat Zetsu memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, menatap ke arah pria berambut perak itu sekaligus anggota-anggota yang lainnya juga menuntut penjelasan darinya.

" Tuan muda Naruto sudah menemukan cara untuk menghancurkan penghalang yang membuat semua kekuatan sihir kita tidak mempan terhadap makhluk itu. Dengan bantuan dari Lord Dantalion, yang merupakan Bangsawan Duke tinggi menguasai semua ilmu bela diri dan lagi Lord Dantalion adalah Bangsawan Iblis dengan kemampua fisik terhebat karena beliau tidak memiliki aliran sihir di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan begitu, aku dan Kaguya akan menjadi support untuk melindungi tuan muda Naruto dan Lord Dantalion dengan kekuatan sihir." jelasnya panjang lebar membuat Hidan mengerok telinga kanannya dengan jari kelingking mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar pria Otsutsuki itu.

" Jadi kesimpulannya, hanya dengan serangan fisik saja bukan untuk bisa menghancurkan pelindung itu, bukan? Dan jika menggunakan sihir, maka akan terpental seperti Naruto sebelumnya, aku benar?" tanyanya membuat Zetsu mengangguk mendengar perkataan pria itu. Grimoire perak milik Hidan terbuka, mencari halaman lembaran yang diinginkan oleh pria itu, yang tidak lama setelahnya berhenti kemudian dari buku itu mengeluarkan cahaya perak, yang setelahnya dari dalam buku itu, sebuah tombak mata bergerigi tajam dengan pangkalnya dihiasi bulu-bulu halus panjang berwarna biru, dan panjang batang besi pemegang berkisar dua meter. Tangan kanan pria itu langsung saja mengambil tombak miliknya itu, lalu memutar beberapa kali, yang kemudian mengacuhkannya kedepan, dengan mata tombaknya mengarah ke sosok Naruto juga Dantalion menatap ke arahnya.

" Kamu jangan meremehkan kemampuan keahlian bersenjata yang aku miliki. Sejak kecil sebelum aku menggunakan sihir, aku sudah menguasai kemampuan tombak yang aku miliki, dan aku selalu berlatih agar keahlianku semakin berkembang." jelasnya membuat Naruto juga dantalion yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak, tapi tidak lama setelahnya Kolonel muda itu menatap ke arah sosok pria di sampingnya, terlihat Dantalion yang menatap datar ke arah Hidan, tapi beberapa saat setelahnya dirinya membuang muka, menatap kedepan.

 **" Jika itu memang benar, untuk apa kamu masih diam di sana, manusia. Kalau kamu ingin bantu, maka bergabunglah kemari."** katanya datar membuat Hidan menyengir mendengarnya, lalu dirinya membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian melompat tinggi ke udara, lalu memutar beberapa kali tubuhnya, yang akhirnya mendarat tepat di samping kanan Naruto dalam keadaan membungkuk dengan tangan kanannya di belakang sambil memegang tombak perak miliknya. Perlahan-lahan dirinya bangkit, mengambil posisi pertarungannya dengan mengacukan tombaknya ke depan, dan tangan kirinya memegang posisi bagian depan tubuh senjatanya itu.

" Apa ada strategi untuk pertarungan kali ini?" tanyanya membuka suara, terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum tipis, menghadap kedepan, yang juga dirinya mengambil kuda-kuda petarungannya.

" Hancurkan perlindungannya dengan kekuatan fisik kita dan menghindari sebisa mungkin serangan api miliknya. Setelah itu, baru kita potong tubuhnya satu per satu." jelasnya membuat Hidan menyengir mendengarnya.

" _Copy that_." ucapnya kemudian langsung berlari kedepan dengan kecepat penuh, membuat Zetsu juga Kaguya langsung bersiap-siap dengan posisi mereka masing-masing. Yilbegan melihat kedatangan Hidan berlari cepat ke arahnya mengepakan kedua sayapnya, yang kemudian dirinya terbang ke udara. Melihat kejadian itu, Hidan menyengir, kemudian dirinya melompat ke udara dengan tangan kirinya mengarah ke depan, menuju ke arah sosok Yilbegan berada. Naga legendaris tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar, yang tidak lama setelahnya menyemburkan kobaran api hitam dalam volume yang begitu besar. Melihat hal itu, tangan kiri pria bermbut perak itu mengenggam tubuh tombaknya, yang kemudian berputar vertikal begitu cepat sehingga membentuk roda cincin angin tajam. Kedua mata Dantalion juga Naruto sedikit membulat melihat kejadian di depan mereka, karena roda cincin angin yang diciptkan oleh Hidan bisa membelah menjadi dua api hitam yang di keluarkan oleh Yilbegan, begitupula Zetsu, Kaguya, Kushina, Hinata, Shikamaru, Jirobo juga Chouji yang melihat kejadian itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, Hidan muncul beberapa meter di atas kepala Yilbegan dengan kedua tangannya terangkan ke udara dan posisi tombaknya yang menghadap ke belakang. Kedua matanya begitu bergairah juga bibirnya tidak lepas membentuk sengiran mengerikan, juga tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan kobaran perak seperti kobaran api cukup besar.

" _Here goes!_ " serunya kemudian mengayunkan tombaknya cepat ke arah kepala Yibegan, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti beberapa puluhan centimeter dari atas kepala sosok naga legedaris itu, terlihat percikan-percikan api tercipta setelah menyentuh perisai tembus pandang itu.

" RAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" teriak Hidan yang kemudian mengaliri kekuatannya lebih besar, terlihat perisai itu perlahan-lahan retak, lalu dirinya mementalkannya ke bawah, membuat tubuh Yilbegan meleset cepat ke bawah, yang tidak lama setelahnya jatuh ke tanah dengan hantaman keras sampai-sampai menghancurkan beberapa pilar tajam yang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Naruto melihat kejadian di depannya dengan wajah terkejut walaupun dirinya memasang wajah datar, tapi dirinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia tahu jika Hidan adalah pengguna sihir _Mercury_ yang konon sangat langkah, tapi dirinya tidak pernah memikirkan jika pria berambut perak itu memiliki kemampuan bersenjata tidak kalah hebatnya, apalagi kemampuan fisik yang di milikinya juga tidak main-main. Hidan berdiri di salah satu pilar tajam dengan tangan kirinya menggengam tombak miliknya di belakang, sedangkan tangan kanannya mendecak pinggangnya. Kedua iris violetnya menatap ke arah sosok Yilbegan yang berusaha bangkit akibat serangan yang di terimanya, kedua iris kelamnya menatap balik iris mata pria yang sudah menumbangkannya. Tidak sampai di situ saja, Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di langit, dengan tubuhnya yang berputar cepat, setelahnya kaki kirinya mengacuhkan ke depan membentuk sudut lancip sedangkan kaki kanannya di lipat dengan lututnya di tarik ke samping. Kakinya mengeluarkan cahaya kuning keemasan, dirinya jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah sosok Yilbegan masih terbaring telentang dengan kedua matanya membulat tidak percaya.

 _ **" Comet Crash!"**_ yang kemudian tendangannga tepat mendarat di atas perut naga legendaris itu karena di lindungi oleh penghalang tanpa kasat mata. Menekan seluruh tenanga yang dimilikinya untuk membuat sebuah retakan di penghalang itu, walaupun retakan kecil.

CRAK! CRACK!

Terdengar suara retakan kaca, dimana terlihat di bawah telapak kaki Naruto menjalar perlahan-lahan retakan-retakan garis di bawahnya. Melihat jika serangannya berhasil membuat hasil yang diinginkannya, Naruto menambah lagi kekuatan ke kaki kirinya, tapi kedua dark azurenya membulat melihat mulut Yilbegan yang terbuka, terlihat kobaran api hitam yang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran sedang. Melihat itupun dirinya bermaksud untuk melompat menghindar, tapi sesuatu menahan kaki kanannya membuat dirinya mendongakkan kebawah, terkejut melihat kakinya di lilit kuat oleh ekor hitam, yang diketahui adalah ekor Yilbegan. Dantelion langsung muncul di samping, langsung saja dirinya meninju keras ekor hitam itu, tapi ternyata di lindungi juga oleh perisai.

" Sial!" makinya yang kemudian dirinya menyampingkan wajahnya ke depan, terlihat bola api hitam yang perlahan semakin lama semakin besar. Hidan juga muncul di dekat mereka berdua, terlihat dirinya mencoba menghancurkan perisai itu dengan tombak perak miliknya. Dari jauh, Zetsu, Kaguya, Kushina juga yang lainnya melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam saja, terlihat grimoire mereka masing-masing terbuka mencari halaman mantra sihir yang akan digunakannya untuk melindungi ketiga team mereka.

 _" Frost Magic : Frost Pillar!"_ yang kemudian di atas kepala naga hitam legendaris itu tiba-tiba pedang-pedang pilar es tajam panjang dari langit menghujam cepat ke arahnya. Sama seperti serangan sihir sebelumnya, pedang-pedang pilar es itupun refleks kembali ke arah tempat mereka berada.

 _" Flame Magic : Wall of Flame!"_ yang kemudian beberapa meter di depan mereka semua muncul kobaran api menjalar horizontal. Pilar-pilar es sihir Kaguya menerobos sihir dinding api milik Kushina, kemudian es-es itupun perlahan-lahan meleleh yang kemudian menghilang dalam dalam kobaran api. Kaguya melihat itupun menatap ke arah Kushina, tersenyum.

" Terima kasih banyak, Jendral Kushina." ucapnya membuat wanita berambut merah itupun menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

" Tidak masalah. Kita tidak bisa bergantung dengan mantra sihir perlindungan Kolonel Naruto, apalagi perisainya semakin lama semakin menipis." jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah cahaya perlindungan ungu yang melindungi mereka dan memang benar, terlihat ketebalan cahaya itu yang semakin lama semakin menipis.

" Itu karena Kolonel Naruto memfokuskan kekuatannya dengan kekuatan fisik yang dimilikinya, jadi akan berefek dengan mantra sihir yang di keluarkannya." jelas Zetsu membuat Kushina, Shikamaru, Hinata, Jirobo, juga Chouji terdiam mendengarnya. Mereka tersadar akan sesuatu, kemudian melihat kedepan, menatap ke arah mulut Yilbegan yang mlangsung saja menembakkan kedepan, tepat dimana Naruto, Hidan juga Dantalion berada. Berdecak, tubuh Dantalion tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura hitam tenang, kemudian dirinya menarik nafas cukup dalam, berlari kedepan kemudian tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dengan kaki kanannya di tarik ke belakang cukup dalam seperti posisi siap menendang bola. Mengibaskan kakinya kedepan tepat bola api hitam ukuran cukup besar itu mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian tercipta ledakan udara cukup besar. Bola api itupun meleset cepat ke langit akibat tendangan dari iblis bangsawan itu, tapi jubah Dantalion terkena kobaran api hitam tersebut, mau tidak mau dirinya melepaskan jubahnya, membuang di atas perut naga legendaris itu, yang sekarang penampilannya _shirtless_ memperlihatkan tubuh sempurna miliknya.

 **" Aku kira api yang dimiliki oleh Yilbegan hanya api hitam seperti legenda, tapi ternyata ada sesuatu yang tidak normal setelah serangan itu mengenaiku."** ucap Dantalion menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kemampuan di miliki oleh naga hitam itu. Hidan yang berhasil memecahkan perisai di ekor naga itupun langsung menghujam menggunakan tombaknya kuat, membuat Yilbegan mengeluarkan suara melengking kesakitan, membuat lilitan di kaki Naruto terbebas, mengibas ekornya kuat ke udara membuat Hidan dengan tombaknya masih tertancap melayang di udara.

" Wooooooo! Woooooooo!" terdengar teriakan pria berambut perak itu mengikuti arah kibasan ekor naga tersebut. Kedua kaki Hidan menyentuh kulit kasar ekor besar itu, yang kemudian dirinya mencabut kuat tombaknya, lalu melompat melayang keudara, mendarat dalam keadaan membungkuk di tanah, tidak jauh dari sosok naga tersebut. Menatap ke arah mata tombaknya, terlihat darah kental melapisi permukaan besa itu, membuat tangannya langsung mengibas cukup kencang supaya darah tersebut menghilang. Naruto dan Dantalion melompat menjauh ke udara karena tangan besar makhluk itu mencoba menangkap mereka berdua, kemudian mendarat di depan Hidan yang mengibasi tombaknya. Yilbegan bangkit dengan ekspresi marah dengan suara geraman yang begitu mengerikan, juga kedua mata hitamnya terpancar kemurkahan. Tiba-tiba saja, aliran sihir hitam menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, membuat mereka semua tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan sosok naga legendaris itu. Dantalion dan Naruto tersentak, ternyata aura hitam itu bukanlah aura biasa, melainkan aura tersebut adalah aura dari iblis, dan lagi, Dantalion tidak mengetahui sosok iblis yang memiliki aura itu.

 **" Sepertinya ada iblis yang mengambil bagian dalam pertarungan ini. Dari kekuatannya, dia sepertinya memiliki kedudukan seperti ayahmu, Naruto."** jelasnya membuat kedua dark azure pemuda Namikaze itu membulat mendengarnya.

" Apa itu benar paman? Lalu, aura hitam itu membantu memulihkan kekuatan Yilbegan?" tanyanya membuat Hidan yang selesai membersikan tombaknya itu ikut bergabung dengan percakapan mereka berdua. Kedua iris ruby Dantalion sedikit lebih cerah dari biasanya, juga kedua matanya menyipit, mencoba mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Yilbegan di dalam kabut hitam misterius itu. Cahaya ungu tiba-tiba saja tertembak ke udara dari dalam kabur hitam itu juga aura mimpi buruk memenuhi area tempat mereka berada, membuat Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketanah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya pucat dengan matanya menatap kosong kedepan, begitupula Shikamaru, Chouji dan Jirobo, sedangkan Zetsu, Kaguya dan Kushina masih berdiri, walaupun tubuh mereka bertiga bergetar hebat merasakan aura mematikan yang tiba-tiba menguasai tempat itu. Hidan yang merasakan aura membunuh begitu besar mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang _magic knight_ begitu tinggi, apalagi Naruto yang tidak terpengaruh dengan _killing intens_ itupun membuat dirinya menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Naruto dan Dantalion siap dalam posisi siaga, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kabut hitam itupun tidak lama setelahnya menghilang, memperlihatkan sosok Yilbegan dalam keadaan seperti awal, tapi penampilan yang dimiliknya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tinggi sosok naga itu sekitar duapuluh kaki dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih mengerikan seperti biasanya, dengan mulutnya yang di tarik kebelakang memperlihatkan gusi juga giginya yang tajam, tanduk yang sebelumnya cuma sepasang, kini bercabang menjadi dua juga bentuk matanya yang menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya. Di bagian tubuhnya, dada makhluk itu di lindungi oleh armor besar berbentuk tengkorak dengan tulang-tulang tajam yang masing-masing di kedua sisi berjumlah tiga, sepasang menghadap ke atas, sepasang bentuk horizontal dan sepasang menghadap ke bawah. Kedua lengan depannya lebih besar dari sebelumnya dengan otot yang cukup besar juga kuku jari yang lebih tajam dan panjang. Sayapnya juga seperti di lapisi oleh sesuatu yang padat juga mengkilap seperti metal, juga bentuknya lebih besar dari biasanya, dan keseluruhan semua itu, tubuh naga legendaris itu di lapisi oleh baja hitam, juga ekornya yang sebelumnya cuma satu, kita berjumlah tiga dengan sesuatu berbentuk seperti lubang tembakan di ujung ekornya, menari begitu liar, juga roh-roh halus yang melayang-layang di sekitar naga itu. Dantalion, Naruto, Hidan, Zetsu, Kaguya, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kushina, Chouji dan Jirobo melihat perubahan sosok Yilbegan itu terkejut, apalagi sosok baru naga itu terlihat lebih berbahaya juga lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Menyadari sosok Dantalion, Naruto juga Hidan di depannya, mulut sosok Yilbegan baru terbuka lebar, terlihat sebuah lingkaran sihir di depan mulutnya tercipta, lalu energi-energi hitam berkumpul di depannya, tidak lama setelahnya menembakkan cahaya hitam sangat cepat ke arah ketiganya. Melihat hal itupun, Dantalion, Naruto dan Hidan langsung melompat menghindari serangan naga lengendaris itu, membuat serangan naga itu menyentuh tanah yang kemudian meledakan kobaran api hitam begitu liar. Dantalion, Naruto juga Hidan mendarat berpencar, ketiganya menatap tidak percaya dengan kemampuan baru yang dimiliki oleh sosok baru Yilbegan.

 **" Aku pikir King Asmodeus berbohong kepada kami, ternyata ceritanya memang benar."** ucap Dantalion membuat Naruto juga Hidan menatap ke arah sosok bangsawan iblis itu.

" Maksudnya apa paman?" tanya Naruto membuat Dantalion menatap ke arah sosok Yilbegan di balik kobaran api hitam yang masih berkobardi tempat mereka sebelumnya.

 **" Dahulu, duapuluh lima ribu tahun lalu, ada seekor Yilbegan yang konon katanya** _ **evolve**_ **dengan wujud seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi oleh baja hitam juga tubuhnya menjadi mesin karena kekuatan yang dimiliki olehnya mencapai batas maksimal. Legenda mengatakan jika sosok Yilbegan baru itu adalah suatu kutukan dari langit, dikarenakan jika sosok Yilbegan evolve, maka akan kehilangan hati nurani karena di makan oleh kegelapan. Kamu tahu, King Asmodeus pernah sekali bertarung dengan makhluk itu sebelum kami semua di segel di dalam grimoire, dan apa yang terjadi dengan beliau?"** tanyanya dengan wajahnya menyamping ke kanan, menatap ke arah pemuda Namikaze itu, terlihat dirinya menggeleng pelan, menunggu lanjutan ucapan iblis tersebut.

 **" Beliau terluka cukup parah. Raja iblis sekaliber Asmodeus bisa tersentuh oleh sosok Yilbegan baru. Beliau cerita jika dirinya terlalu ceroboh, sampai-sampai sebagian tubuhnya terkena luka bakar."** lanjutnya membuat Naruto juga Hidan tidak percaya dengan perkataan iblis itu.

" Apa?! Makhluk yang konon memiliki kekuatan setara dengan tiga _divine beast_ bisa terluka cuma melawan Yilbegan?!" seru Hidan tidak percaya membuat Dantalion menatap tajam ke arahnya.

 **" Itu karena beliau ceroboh juga meremehkan musuhnya. Aku yakin King Asmodeus tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya sekarang karena kemampuannya hampir mendekati Kaisar kami."** ujarnya cepat, tidak terima jika Asmodeus di hina oleh seorang manusia rendahan, membuat Hidan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Dantalion menatap kedepan, menatap serius sosok Yilbegan baru.

 **"** _ **Cyber Dark Yilbegan**_ **, huh? Dengan tubuh baja yang sulit di tembus juga serangan energi yang merupakan api hitamnya, tidak heran jika King Asmodeus awalnya terkejut dengan kemampuan baru makhluk ini."** ucapnya membuat Naruto terdiam, kemudian menatap ke arah sosok Yilbegan yang seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi oleh metal hitam, maka itu namanya menjadi _Cyber Dark Yilbegan_.

 **" Pertama-tama, kita harus mencari kelemahan yang dimilikinya, dan sebisa mungkin menghindari tembakan energi miliknya, karena sedikit saja menyentuh sesuatu, maka akan meledak, membakar habis apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Apa kamu siap Naruto? Melawan musuh yang pernah di hadapi oleh Raja Iblis terhebat, King Asmodeus?"** tanya Dantalion membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya, terlihat kedua iris dark azurenya juga iris ruby iblis itu bertemu satu sama lain. Naruto memutus pandangan keduanya beberapa detik setelahnya, kemudian bibirnya menyengir angkuh.

" Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langkah ini. Aku tidak percaya jika kakek Asmodeus mudah di kalahkan oleh nafas bau itu. Yilbegan atau Cyber Dark Yilbegan tidak ada bedanya bagiku. Kita selesaikan ini, paman Dantalion." ucapnya membuat Dantalion menghadap kedepan, tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda Namikaze itu.

 **" Aku juga tidak percaya jika King Asmodeus bisa terluka dengan naga itu. Ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat."** ucapnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya, begitupula Naruto.

" Hei, hei. Kalian seperti melupakan aku disini. Kita bertiga yang akan menghabisi makhluk jelek itu." ucap Hidan yang juga sudah dalam posisi bertarungnya, membuat Naruto juga Dantalion terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu, kita bertiga akan menyelesaikan dalam waktu singkat. Menaklukan seekor ular naga bukanlah masalah untuk kita." putus Naruto membuat Hidan juga Dantalion menyeringai lebar mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
